Die, die wir lieben
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Erestor holt seine Tochter und Arwen aus Lothlórien ab, dabei wird er von Glorfindel und den Zwillingen begleitet. Doch hätte er geahnt, welche Veränderungen diese Reise in seinem Leben bringen würde, hätte er sie niemals gewagt. Warnung: Slash!
1. Wiedersehen, Katsch und Tratsch

Autoren: Valinja und Fizban Pernegelf

Rating: PG-13

Genre: von allem ein wenig

Inhalt: Erestor holt zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Glorfindel seine Tochter und Arwen aus Lothlórien ab. Das ganze ist ein RP, das Valinja und ich zusammen geschrieben haben. Noch wissen wir nicht wie lang es wird…

Disclaimer: also, außer Aníril gehört uns niemand… alles Tolkiens… 

**Die, die wir Lieben**

**Kapitel 1: Wiedersehen, Klatsch und Tratsch**

_„Als ich dich das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte, dachte ich, ich wäre der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. Du warst einfach nur bezaubernd, wunderschön und das größte Geschenk, was mir deine Mutter machen konnte. Die darauf folgenden Jahre zählen wohl zu den besten in meinem gesamten Leben. Anfangs wurdest du es nie Leid zu lächeln, du warst unser Sonnenschein. Doch dieses Lächeln trübte sich, als deine Mutter gen Westen segelte, damals warst du schon so alt, dass du es nicht einmal mehr erheiternd fandest, so lange an meinen Haaren zu ziehen bis ich kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren. _

_Sie ließ dich bei mir, ließ mir mein Lebenslicht, denn ich konnte nicht gehen. Mein Platz im Leben ist hier, und du bist bei mir, so dass zumindest ein Teil von mir weiterleben wollte. Oh wie sehr habe ich deine Mutter geliebt. Uns hat es beide sehr getroffen damals, doch haben wir es überstanden._

_Und schon vor Langem ist aus meiner kleinen Tochter eine Erwachsene geworden. Doch immer noch sehe ich dich, wie du als junges Mädchen lachend durch die Gärten getanzt bist, wie du deine Spielgefährtengejagt hast, oder vor ihnen weggerannt bist."_

In sich hineinlächelnd beobachtete Erestor wie seine Tochter neben Arwen einher schritt, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Bis sie ihn bemerkte.

Schon seit ihrer Kindheit war Aníril mit Elronds Tochter befreundet gewesen und so war es auch Arwen gewesen, die ihr in Abwesenheit ihres Vaters am nächsten stand. Doch nun war dies fast vergessen, als die Elbenmaid Erestor erblickte.

 „Adar!", rief sie freudig und lief raschen Schrittes auf ihn zu, ihre dunklen Haare, Zeugnis der Verwandtschaft mit dem Elben, glänzten und flatterten leicht im hellen Sonnenlicht. Ungestüm fiel Aníril  ihrem Vater um den Hals.

Lachend wirbelte Erestor seine Tochter herum. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Sachte setze er sie ab und drückte sie noch einmal fest. „Es ist lange her, dass ich im Goldenen Wald war, und ich bin froh wieder einmal hier zu sein. Dank eines Auftrages von Elrond kann ich selbst dabei sein wenn Arwen und du abgeholt werden. Aber lass dich ansehen." Mit strahlenden Augen blickte er auf seine Tochter herab. Sie war wirklich wunderschön mit ihren langen dunklen Haaren, den großen strahlend blauen Augen und dem blassen Taint. „Du siehst gut aus. Man könnte fast meinen, dir hätte die Zeit hier in Lothlórien gefallen und du würdest Rivendell gar nicht vermissen", zwinkerte er ihr zu. 

„Niemals, Adar", erwiderte die über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Aníril. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du kommen würdest um uns abzuholen und nun stimmt es mich noch freudiger. Wie habe ich Rivendell und dich vermisst. So schön Lórien auch sein mag, meine Heimat ist nicht hier."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn erwartungsvoll an und um ihre Mundwinkel legte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln, während sie ihren Vater betrachtete. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch wie sollte er auch? Immer noch sah er so aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihre Mutter Melreth in den Westen segelte und dieser lag schon weit zurück.

Ihr erwartungsvoller Blick verwirrte ihn etwas, doch bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, gebot die Höflichkeit Arwen zu begrüßen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung lächelte er sie an: „Du wirst mit jedem Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, schöner, Arwen. Dein Vater erwartet dich schon voller Sehnsucht, aber du solltest deine Brüder und Glorfindel begrüßen gehen. Extra wegen dir haben sie uns begeleitet."

Elronds Tochter lachte leise: „Und du hast Zeit mit deiner Tochter die neuesten Gerüchte auszutauschen, vergiss nicht. ich kenne dich schon mein Leben lang." Kurz drückte sie seine Hand und eilte dann zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

„So kleines, jetzt haben wir ein wenig Zeit, erzähl, wie ist es dir hier so ergangen in dem letzten halben Jahr? Und was gibt es neues über Haldir zu erfahren?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte, als er diese Frage stellte. Bisher war seine Tochter die einzige gewesen, die herausbekommen hatte, wen Haldir in sein Bett einlud.

Aníril musste ein weiteres Mal schmunzeln. Ja, es stimmte, dass sie die einzige war, mit der Haldir ab und zu Persönliches besprach. Mit ihrem fröhlichen und liebenswerten Wesen, das sie - wie Elrond stets behauptete - von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, nahm sie die Herzen der anderen Elben im Sturm ein. Kaum jemanden gab es, der sie nicht mochte, und in ihrer Zeit, die sie in den goldenen Wäldern verbracht hatte, waren die freundschaftlichen Kontakte zu den hiesigen Elben, insbesondere Haldir, noch weiter gewachsen.

 „Ach Adar, du weißt doch, wie es um Haldir steht. Er ist noch so wählerisch wie früher und seit ich hierher kam hat sich die Lage nicht verändert. Immer noch liegt er des Nachts alleine, auch wenn er dies zutiefst bedauert."

 Aníril blinzelte ihren Vater an. „Du hast sicherlich einen Grund dies erfahren zu wollen?", fragte sie mit dem Schalk im Nacken.

Ein kurzer Anflug von Röte zierte seine Wangen und er musste lachen. „Natürlich habe ich einen Grund, eine junge Elbenmaid fragte mich kurz vor unserer Abreise nach ihm. Sie wollte wissen, was an den Gerüchten wahr ist, er hätte kein Interesse an Frauen. Sie schien mir so als ob sie ihn gerne in ihr Bett geholt hätte. Und wie du weißt habe ich nichts mehr von Haldir über sein Privatleben gehört, seit das Menschenmädchen im Zweiten Zeitalter starb, das er so geliebt hat. Ich wollte einfach wissen, was du darüber weißt. Weil wer kann sagen ob er sich an seinen Schwur nie wieder eine Frau zu lieben hält?"

Immer noch lächelnd zuckte Erestor mit den Schultern, auch wenn er sehr eng mit dem Lórischen Hauptmann befreundet war, hatte er ihn in dieser Hinsicht nie ganz verstanden. Oh was hätte er nur dafür gegeben noch einmal jemanden zu finden, den er so lieben könnte wie Melreth.

Aníril bedachte ihren Vater mit einem leidvollen Blick. In seinen Augen sah sie, dass er sich an ihre Mutter zurück erinnerte. Beide vermissten sie Melreth und so war seit ihrem Fortgang eine enge Vater-Tochter Beziehung entstanden. Aníril wusste, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter sehr geliebt hatte, und sie wusste auch, dass Haldir damals ebenso geliebt hatte. Doch was konnte sie schon dazu sagen, wo es ihr selbst noch nie vergönnt gewesen war, einer Person - sei es nun Elb oder Mensch - ihre Liebe zu schenken. Es stimmte die junge Elbenmaid wehmütig, an solche Dinge zu denken, und sie überspielte den kurzen Anfall von Melancholie mit einer weiteren frechen Bemerkung. „Dann sag der Elbenmaid, dass sie sich um sonst Hoffnung macht. Ich kenne Haldir und er wird kein Interesse daran bekunden. Vielleicht gilt sein Interesse dir", neckte sie ihren Vater spielerisch.

Der rote Schimmer auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Kind, du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen das ich Haldir als Freund sehr schätze, aber…" Er brach ab und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Auch wenn er blond ist, ist er für meinen Geschmack zu hellblond."

Es war bekannt, dass Erestor Blonde bevorzugte, jede seiner Liebschaften, die er nach Melreth gehabt hatte, war blond gewesen, nur war niemals mehr als kurzfristiges Interesse dahinter gewesen.

Ein leicht verträumter Blick lag in seinen Augen, als er auf seine Tochter hinabblickte. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob sie jemals verliebt gewesen war. Auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass sie es ihm als erstes verraten würde, nach Arwen natürlich, so hatte sie doch nie etwas verlauten lassen, und das obwohl sie nun schon über zweitausend Jahre in diesen Gestaden wandelte.

„Und wie sieht es mit deinem Herzen aus, meine Kleine?"

Verlegen wand sich Aníril in der Umarmung ihres Vaters.

 „Adar, du weißt, dass ich noch nie mein Herz an jemanden verlor", sagte sie leise und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die geröteten Wangen. „Du weißt doch, dass du der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist", scherzte sie dann. Doch Aníril wusste, dass es nicht so war und sie dies nur vortäuschte - genauso wie ihr Vater es wissen würde. Ja, es gab jemanden, für den sie sich interessierte, und um ehrlich zu sein war dieser jemand auch der Grund gewesen, um Rivendell für eine gewisse Zeit zu verlassen. Nur hatte Aníril sich nicht einmal Arwen anvertraut, geschweige denn ihrem Vater. Die junge Elbenmaid fragte sich, ob Erestor wohl spüren würde, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg.

Und natürlich blieb ihm die Unsicherheit seiner Tochter nicht verborgen, doch achtete er sie so sehr, dass er sie nie bedrängen würde.

Seufzend trat er einen Schritt zurück und lächelte sie an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nun auch zu den Zwillingen, Glorfindel und Arwen gehen. Ich würde gerne erfahren, wo wir untergebracht werden, und ich muss der Herrin noch meine Aufwartung machen."

Er bot seiner Tochter seinen Arm an und wartete, bis sie sich untergehakt hatte, um zu den anderen zu gehen.

Lachend und ihre Sorgen verdrängend nahm Aníril den ihr angebotenen Arm und schritt neben Erestor in die Richtung, in die Arwen verschwunden war.

 „Ich erzählte dir das Neueste aus Lórien, jetzt bist du daran, mir aus Rivendell zu berichten!", sagte sie dann und sah zu dem Profil ihres Vaters auf. „Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass sich während meiner Abwesenheit nichts ereignete."

„Oh natürlich ist sehr viel passiert. Elrond war für einige Wochen im Düsterwald, seither sind unsere Kontakte dorthin wesentlich besser geworden.

Deine Stute hat gefohlt, das Kleine ist richtig hübsch, mit großen rehbraunen Augen und dem fuchsroten Fell. Elrohir hat übrigens dabei geholfen, es zur Welt zu bringen. Es muss recht schwierig gewesen sein, weil es wohl anfangs falsch herum lag.

Elladan hätte beinahe die Bibliothek abgebrannt. Er ist viel zu schnell hereingestürmt auf der Suche nach mir und hat den Kerzenständer umgeworfen. Zum Glück war auch Lindir dort, und so haben wir den Schwelbrand schnell wieder löschen können." Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken an diesen chaotischen Tag. „Am gleichen Tag hat Glorfindel eines der Bücherregale in Elronds Arbeitszimmer umgeworfen, und Elrond und ich konnten wieder alles neu sortieren. Ach und Lindir hat verkündet mit seiner engsten Freundin im Winter den Bund einzugehen. Reicht dir das an Neuigkeiten?"

Aníril war schon wieder versucht zu lachen. „Ob mir das reicht? Adar, ich frage dich nach Neuigkeiten und du unterbreitest mir einen direkten Lagebericht, der fast einem Schlachtplan ähnelt. Oh, wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst." Mitten im Lauf blieb sie stehen und umarmte ihren Vater erneut. „Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr mir das alles gefehlt hat. Wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen, erst recht bei der Geburt des Fohlens. Wie alt ist es inzwischen?", plauderte sie dann weiter und überging das seltsame Gefühl, was sich bei Erestors Worten in ihrem Magen ausgelöst hatte.

„Nun, er ist jetzt 3 Monde alt und schon tyrannisiert er alle Stuten auf der Weide. Er ist sehr temperamentvoll, aber das passt ja zu dir."

Kurz schwieg er und überlegte ob es noch etwas zu erzählen gäbe.

„Und bevor ich es vergesse, auf dem Weg hierher ist Glorfindels Rappe durchgegangen und hat ihn im Nimrodel abgeworfen. Das hättest du sehen sollen. Der strahlende Held sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel."

Nun konnte Erestor sich nicht mehr zurück halten, als er an diese Begebenheit dachte. Seine Rippen schmerzten bereits nach kurzer Zeit, so heftig lachte er. Oh wie sehr hatte er doch den Anblick genossen, wie der schöne und stolze Balrogtöter pitschnass im Fluss gesessen und in vier Sprachen gleichzeitig geflucht hatte.

Und noch viel mehr hatte ihm gefallen, als er Glorfindel aufgeholfen hatte und dieser ihn als Rache dafür, dass er gelacht hatte, noch einmal mit einer Umarmung in das kalte Wasser gezogen hatte. Aber davon erzählte er seiner Tochter nicht.

Aníril stimmte in das Lachen ihres Vaters ein. Zu komisch war die Vorstellung des sonst so ehrenhaften und stolzen Glorfindel, der einmal seine ganze Haltung vergaß. Doch dann verstummte die junge Elbenmaid in ihrem Lachen und dachte zärtlich an ihre schlanke und hoch im Blut stehende Stute und das Fohlen, das sie bald zum ersten Mal sehen würde.

 „Was meinst du, Adar?", wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. „Welcher Namen würde zu dem Fohlen passen, du kennst es bereits besser als ich. Oder sollte ich doch besser Elrohir fragen, wo er ihm doch auf die Welt geholfen hat? Ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken. Schon zu oft sind Stuten bei der Geburt gestorben weil, das Fohlen falsch herum lag. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Emlin dabei gestorben wäre."

Kurz umarmte Erestor seine Tochter

„Zum Glück ist ja alles gut gegangen. Elrohir war schon immer ein hervorragender Heiler. Der passendste Name wäre wohl Gil-naur. So feurig wie er ist.

Aber frage da am besten auch noch einmal Elrohir, er hat sich viele Tage um den Kleinen gekümmert, da er anfangs noch recht zittrig auf den Beinen war."

Gerade in diesem Augenblick erreichten sie den Talan, auf dem Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen und Glorfindel auf sie warteten.

Die Zwillinge erblickten Aníril als erste und begrüßten sie überschwänglich, sie hatten als junge Elben viel miteinander unternommen.

Erestors Tochter begrüßte die beiden nicht weniger herzlich. Sie waren schon von Kindesbeinen an bekannt, auch wenn die jüngeren Zwillinge Aníril früher vorzugsweise geärgert hatten. Inzwischen war dies spielerischen Neckereien gewichen, welche die drei immer dann austauschten, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. In den letzten Jahren war Aníril nur selten länger in Rivendell geblieben und so freute sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen.

Er freute sich für seine Tochter, die so glücklich schien ihre beiden Freunde wieder zu sehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten, und er beneidete jetzt schon den Mann, der eines Tages das Herz seiner Tochter gewinnen würde und dann dieses Funkeln in ihr hervorlocken konnte.

„Sie scheint sehr glücklich zu sein. Wahrlich, sie ist ein bezaubernder Anblick. Jeder Mann müsste ihr sofort verfallen." Glorfindel war neben ihn getreten und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ach, jeder müsste dies? Zählst du dich denn auch schon zu ihren Verehrern?" Erestor wusste, dass das leicht sarkastisch klang, doch konnte er den Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

Glorfindel hob fragend die Augenbrauen und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf.

„Ich habe mein Herz vor langer Zeit verschenkt, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Aníril noch nicht geboren war." Immer noch lächelnd blickte er auf die jungen Elben, und bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der über Erestor Gesicht gezogen war. 

Aníril hatte sich genau in dem Moment umgedreht um ihrem Vater etwas zu sagen, als sie sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich kurz verfinsterte. Überrascht hielt sie inne und sah fragend zu Glorfindel, der jedoch nicht reagierte. Erneut wanderten ihre Augen zu Erestor und jetzt schien die junge Elbmaid zu verstehen. Sie konnte sich ein wissendes Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wiederum ihren Freunden.

 „Adar erzählte mir, dass beinahe die Bibliothek abgebrannt wäre", wandte sich die junge Frau dann an Elladan, der zu linken seines Bruders Elrohir stand. 

Erestor hatte das Gefühl, als würde eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen, wenigstens seine Tochter schien ihn zu verstehen und er wusste, sie würde sein Geheimnis gut wahren.

Erheitert beobachtete er, wie Elladan auf Anírils Frage hin errötete und Erestor einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Nun ja, ich war in Eile und habe den Kerzenständer völlig übersehen…" Seine Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich noch als alle um ihn herum in Gelächter ausbrachen. Elrohir klopfte ihm kurz aufbauend auf die Schulter.

„Nun Bruderherz, es hätte jedem von uns passieren können, nur dass niemand von uns vor Schreck einen Dolch ziehen und aus Reflex den Kerzenständer angreifen würde."

Aníril lachte so heftig, dass ihr Brustkorb schmerzte und ihre Augen tränten. Der Anblick des tiefroten Elladans war einfach zu belustigend und sie konnte sich das Bild in den herrlichsten Farben ausmalen. Als junges Elbenkind hatte er schließlich gegen alles gekämpft, was sich bewegte. Seine Schaukämpfe mit diversen Büschen und Pflanzen, aber auch mit einigen kostbaren Vasen, von denen nicht wenige zu Bruch gegangen waren, hatten ihm oft Ärger eingebracht. Elrond war nie begeistert gewesen, wenn sein Sohn wie ein Irrwicht durch die Gänge rannte und mit imaginären Gegnern kämpfte. Nun ja... wenigstens war die Kerze kein imaginärer Gegner gewesen, rief sich Aníril ins Gedächtnis und lachte noch immer beim Gedanken an ihre Kindheitstage.

Und auch Elrohir schien ihre Gedanken zu teilen, denn er blickte auf seinen älteren Bruder und meinte schmunzelnd: „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass nichts zu Schaden kam, Bruder, oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an früher...?"

 Elrohir brauchte nicht einmal auszusprechen um Elladan erneut erröten zu lassen.

„Sprich du besser nicht davon, Elrohir, denn ich erinnere mich noch gut, was du in unserer Kindheit machtest..." Aníril sah wie Elrohirs Gesicht erstarrte, doch Elladan sprach nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich an ihren Vater.

„Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, du könntest uns auch einiges Interessantes aus Anírils Kindertagen erzählen, oder?" Es funkelte in Elladans Augen, doch auf das entsetze Gesicht seiner Tochter hin konnte Erestor einfach nichts verraten.

„Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Elladan, aber meine Kleine war das bravste Mädchen der Welt. Es tut mir für euch richtig Leid, dass sie zwanzig Jahre älter ist als ihr, und ihr sie somit nicht als Vorbild gesehen habt. Sie war doch ein klein wenig zu alt."

Er lächelte seiner Tochter zu, doch Glorfindel war nicht so schweigsam wie er.

„Aber Erestor! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie du fluchend durch die Korridore gerannt bist, weil sie wieder verschwunden ist, nur um sie Stunden später in deinem Bett zu finden, wo sie friedlichst schlief, und irgendwelches Getier durch dein Zimmer kroch? Oder daran, dass du oft genug in mein Arbeitszimmer gestürmt kamst und mir das kleine Kind in den Arm gedrückt hast mit den Worten Ich muss arbeiten, halte sie mir eine Weile vom Leib, während deine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, weil sie mit Begeisterung daran zog?!"

Nun war es an Aníril rot zu werden, als insbesondere die Zwillinge in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Die junge Elbenmaid wünschte sich ein Mauseloch täte sich unter ihr auf, doch dem wurde kein Gehör geschenkt. Stattdessen sprach Glorfindel munter weiter.

 „... oder der Tag, an dem sie auf einen Baum kletterte und von alleine nicht wieder herunter kam? Erestor mein Lieber, ich weiß noch genau, wie du fluchend unter der Eiche einher schrittest und deine Tochter sich währenddessen königlich amüsierte."

 „Du verwechselst Aníril mit mir", warf Arwen fröhlich ein. „Das war ich und der, der unter dem Baum ging, mein Vater Elrond. Glorfindel, dein Gedächtnis scheint nicht wirklich das beste zu sein!"

Und wieder brachen die Elben in Gelächter aus, bis Haldir den Talan betrat und sich vor ihnen verbeugte.

„Seid Gegrüßt. Die Herrin Galadriel schickt mich euch zu ihr zu geleiten. Sie erwartet euch." Alle Anwesenden bedankten sich mit einem knappen Nicken und Erestor trat als erster vor.

Kurz ergriff er Haldirs Hände.

„Sei auch du mir gegrüßt. Zu lange schon wandeltest du nicht mehr durch Imladris' Gänge und wir haben uns nicht gesehen." Haldir lächelte bei diesen Worten ein wenig, wie immer war er völlig beherrscht und zeigte die wenigsten Emotionen. Glorfindel hatte einmal eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht. Er sei der festen Überzeugung, Erestor und der blonde Galadhrim würden einander in nichts nachstehen und würden hervorragend zusammen passen. Woraufhin Erestor und Haldir gleichzeitig antworteten, sie wüssten nun einmal was das Wort Diplomatie bedeutete und auch was es hieß diskret zu sein. 

Doch waren sie alle erfreut den kühlen und zurückhaltenden Hauptmann zu sehen, und so folgten sie ihm, alle gleichzeitig auf ihn einredend, abgesehen von Elronds Tochter und Aníril, die ihn ja des Öfteren gesehen hatten in den vergangen Wochen.


	2. Erdbeerweitwurf

**Kapitel 2: Erdbeerweitwurf**

Die Kerzen flackerten im Luftzug, doch war es in dieser Nacht viel zu warm, um die Fenster zu schließen. Erestor betrachtete seine Tochter, sie lag neben ihm in dem Talan auf dem Boden, räkelte sich wie eine zufriedene Katze und aß ein paar Blaubeeren. Das Licht der Kerzen zauberte einen glänzenden Schein in ihr Haar, und ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet. Sie waren erst vor einem Kerzenstrich zurückgekommen und hatten gemeinsam ein Mahl eingenommen, wobei sie nun auf den weichen Fellen ausgestreckt lagen und ein wenig Obst naschten.

„Sag, wie hast du die letzen Wochen hier verbracht?", fragte Erestor seine Tochter, während er sich eine Pfirsichschnitze in den Mund schob. „Galadriel hat nur erzählt, du hättest dich gut benommen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass du nicht aufgefallen bist." Wieder musste er lächeln, er kannte seine Tochter einfach zu gut und er wusste um die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie auf sich zog, wenn sie vor Energie nur so zu sprühen schien.

„Ach Adar, du kennst mich und Arwen doch", erwiderte Aníril und ein zufriedener Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich ein wenig unelbisch die Finger ableckte, welche fast vollständig vom Saft der Blaubeeren besudelt waren. „Wir verbrachten viel Zeit in den Wäldern, zeitweise sogar an den Grenzen Lóriens. Nein, Adar... sie sind sicher, glaube mir, wir begegneten keinen Orks, du musst keine Sorge um mich tragen. Und selbst wenn... Haldir war immer da und dir ist sicher auch bekannt, dass ich mich selbst zu verteidigen weiß." Verschmitzt sah Aníril ihren Vater an und ihre Augen funkelten übermütig. „Dann unternahmen wir viele Ritte. Wie sehr vermisste ich Emlin dabei, Adar! Doch dafür habe ich nun etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann."

Ihr Blick nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an, als sie an ihre geliebte Stute und das unbekannte Fohlen dachte.

„Und Emlin freut sich auch auf dich, die ersten Tage, nachdem du abgereist warst, wollte sie nichts fressen, bis Elrohir ihr solange gut zuredete, dass sie wieder anfing. Ich glaube sie vermisst dich genauso." Lächelnd drückte er kurz ihre Hand und schnitt dann die Wassermelone auf.

„Hier, nimm ein Stück. Was freue ich mich, endlich wieder welche zu essen." Herzhaft bis er hinein und der Saft rann ihm das Kinn hinab, sodass er ernsthaft überlegte, noch einmal baden zu gehen an diesem Abend.

„Und auch wenn du dich verteidigen kannst, so sorge ich mich natürlich um dich. Du weißt, ich würde dich nie verlieren wollen. Doch Haldirs Begleitung ist ein guter Schutz, er stritt an meiner Seite in den Schlachten zur Zeit des Letzten Bündnisses. Ohne ihn würden wir beide nicht hier liegen." In Erinnerungen versunken rollte er sich auf den Rücken und blickte durch das rosane Fleisch der Wassermelone in die Flammen.

„Es ist schon so lange her, und doch…"

Aníril sah ihren Vater und ergriff seine vom Saft der Melone klebrige Hand. „Adar, du erinnerst dich immer nur unter Schmerzen zurück, ich sehe es."

In ihrer Stimme klang Traurigkeit, als sie Erestor so sah. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, sah sie deutlicher als sonst, wie lange er schon in Mittelerde weilte, auch wenn sein Gesicht sonst so alterslos wirkte. In diesem Moment traf ihn der Verlust ihrer Mutter noch schmerzlicher, wurde Aníril bewusst. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, griff sie sich ein weiteres Obststück und schob es sich in den Mund. Gedankenverloren kaute sie und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen der Kerzen.

Seufzend drückte Erestor kurz die Hand seiner Tochter.

„Natürlich, es war auch eine sehr schmerzhafte Zeit. Auch wenn Gondolins Fall für mich schlimmer war, so hat es mir fast das Herz gebrochen, Elrond zu sehen, wie er Gil-Galad betrauerte. Oder Haldir, der über dem Leichnam seines Vaters lag und weinte." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er so die ungebetenen Erinnerungen verdrängen. 

„Aber dies ist lange her, und wir wollen nicht länger darüber sprechen. Auch wenn der Schatten erneut heraufzieht sind uns noch einige unbeschwerte Jahre sicher. Hast du eigentlich Pläne für die Zukunft? Willst du auf ewig in Elronds Heilerstab verweilen? Oder hast du auch noch anderes mit deinem Leben geplant? Selten sprichst du darüber, was mich ein wenig traurig stimmt."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er schnappte sich eine reife Scheibe Nektarine und zerdrückte sie an Anírils Stirn.

Erschrocken zuckte die junge Elbenmaid zusammen und einen kurzen Moment später blitzten ihre Augen Unheil verkündend auf. Bevor Erestor reagieren konnte, klebten zwei reife Scheiben der Wassermelone in seinem Gesicht und der fruchtige Saft rann ihm über die Wangen.

 „Mir gefällt es in Elronds Heilerstab, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich etwas anderes machen sollte. Und selbst wenn ich jemanden finden sollte, für den mein Herz schlägt, selbst dann werde ich den Heilerstab nicht verlassen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Adar, versteh das doch", fuhr Aníril nun wieder ernst fort.

„Oh, glaub mir, ich verstehe dies nur zu gut. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich viel aufgegeben habe, weil mein Platz an Elronds Seite ist. Als sein erster Berater." Erestor zwinkerte ihr zu und bewarf sie mit ein paar Blaubeeren.

„Außerdem war ich nur neugierig. Und stell dir vor, was würde Elrond nur ohne Glorfindel und mich tun, wie würde Rivendell dann aussehen?"

Wieder folgten ein paar Blaubeeren in Richtung Aníril, bis er begann, sich die klebrige Wassermelone abzuwischen.

„Damit hast du entschieden, dass ich heute Abend noch einmal ein Bad nehmen muss." Hilflos lachend lag er auf dem Rücken, bereit, jederzeit aufzuspringen und erneut mit einigem Obst zu werfen. Verstohlen schlich sich seine Hand zu den Erdbeeren, er hoffte sie rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Zu gerne aß er diese Früchte.

Leider hatte er nicht mit Anírils blitzschnellem Reaktionsvermögen gerechnet. Die Hand der Elbenmaid zuckte vor und Erestors geliebte Erdbeeren waren schneller in ihrem Besitz als der Elb etwas hätte unternehmen können. Ein paar der leckeren, roten Früchte schob Aníril noch mit der Hand zur Seite, bevor es kurze Zeit später Erdbeeren auf Erestor zu regnen begann.

„Dann wird dir auch das nicht mehr schaden, wenn du bereits vor hast, ein weiteres Bad zu nehmen", erklärte Aníril keck und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Überreste der Blaubeeren aus dem Gesicht. Einige Früchte hatten zudem ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid getroffen, auf dem sich nun deutliche Flecken abzeichneten.

Kichernd nahm er sich eine der Erdbeeren, die nun in seinem Haar und auf seinen Wangen klebten, und biss genüsslich hinein, nur um den Rest auf den Wangen seiner Tochter zu verschmieren.

„Na warte, Rache ist süß." Mit einem wilden Schlachtruf stürzte er sich auf sie und begann sie zu kitzeln.

Aníril stürzte unsanft auf den Rücken, als Erestor seine Attacke auf sie startete. Wenn ihr Vater eins wusste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass seine Tochter mehr als kitzelig war. Auch jetzt wand sie sich kreischend und lachend unter seinen flinken Fingern.

 „Adar, das ist unfair!", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Du musstest mich ja unbedingt mit meinen Lieblingsfrüchten bewerfen", antwortete er lachend. Er liebte es, sich mit seiner Tochter zu balgen, sie war die einzige, bei der er so frei war, ohne die Beschränkungen, die seine Stellung nun einmal mitbrachte, was das Verhalten betraf.

Doch plötzlich wurde ihre Rangelei unterbrochen, als Glorfindel hereingestürmt kam, das Schwert in seiner Hand und das Herz bis zum Hals schlagend.

„Was ist los, warum schreit…" Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Erestor und Aníril sah, völlig verschmiert mit Obst und ihn entgeistert anblickend. Möglichst würdevoll stand Erestor auf, strich sich seine Robe glatt und bot seiner Tochter die Hand. Schweigend ergriff sie sie und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Nun Glorfindel, ich hatte mit meiner Tochter eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Und nun sollte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Bädern machen", erklärte Erestor mit leicht geröteten Wangen, während Glorfindel daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und einen Schritt auf Erestor zu machte. Dieser blickte ihn fragend an, und wollte schon an ihm vorbei hinauseilen, als Glorfindel ihn festhielt: „Du hast noch Erdbeeren auf der Wange." Bevor Erestor reagieren konnte, hatte Glorfindel eben jene Erdbeere weggeleckt, was den Dunkelhaarigen ganz leicht erzittern ließ. Doch nur kurz - wütend riss er sich los.

„Glorfindel, benimm dich! Was soll dieses Verhalten? Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Kleines, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich werde nun dafür Sorge tragen, dass niemand mehr auf die Idee kommt, an mir zu naschen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eilte er aus dem Talan, in der Hoffung, dass zumindest Glorfindel nicht bemerkte, wie sehr ihn dies aufgewühlt hatte.

Glorfindel hatte natürlich nichts bemerkt, nur das leichte Zittern war ihm aufgefallen, aber so etwas konnte er nur schwerlich deuten. So sah er Erestors Tochter etwas verwirrt an und erhoffte sich von ihr eine Erklärung.

Aníril hatte einen furchtbaren Schreck bekommen, als Glorfindel so lautstark und unvorbereitet hinein gestürmt war, und als erstes hatte ihr Gesicht die Röte der Erdbeeren angenommen, welche auf ihren Wangen klebten. 

Das Verhältnis zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr hatte sich seit dem Weggang ihrer Mutter vertieft und die beiden waren so vertraut miteinander, dass es der jungen Elbenmaid nichts ausmachte, auch einmal mit ihrem Vater herumzubalgen, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern oder zu necken oder einfach nur vertrauliche Dinge zu besprechen. Manchmal glich ihre Beziehung mehr der von zwei Freunden als von Vater und Tochter und Aníril liebte dieses Verhältnis. Zudem war sie glücklich darüber, dass Erestor wenigstens in ihrem Beisein seine sonst so ehrwürdige Haltung zeitweise vergaß. Bei niemand anderem wagte ihr Vater sich auf diese Art und Weise zu benehmen, doch Aníril merkte immer wieder, wie gut es ihnen beiden doch tat. Nur in diesem Moment, als Glorfindel hereinkam, hatte er diese vertraute Situation gestört. 

Aníril seufzte, als sie die Reaktion ihres Vaters sah, der, besonders nach der überraschenden Aktion des blonden Elben, mehr als fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Die Elbenmaid sah das verwirrte und fragend dreinblickende Gesicht Glorfindels und zuckte mit den Schultern. Zwar hatte sie eine Vermutung, was Erestor hatte denken müssen, doch diese wollte sie Glorfindel nicht erzählen - noch nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, Glorfindel", erklärte sie. „Wahrscheinlich hättest du meinen Vater nicht direkt so überrumpeln sollen." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge der Elbenmaid, als sie bemerkte, dass Glorfindels Blick noch verwirrter wurde. „Und nun musst du auch mich entschuldigen. Zwar esse ich gerne Obst, doch auf meiner Haut gefällt es mir nur halb so gut."

Lachend verließ sie den Raum und hinterließ einen recht verdutzten und mit dem Kopf schüttelnden Elben.

Ihre gute Laune hielt noch an, als sie raschen Schrittes davon eilte auf dem Weg zum Badehaus. Der Rock ihres Kleides flatterte um ihre Beine und ihre langen, glänzenden Haare wippten auf und ab, als sie um eine Ecke bog und mit der Person zusammen stieß, die dahinter stand.

Er hatte beschlossen noch ein Bad zu nehmen, nachdem er sich mit seinem Bruder angelegt hatte. Elrohir mochte die Scheinkämpfe zwar, aber er hasste es, wenn Elladan ihn so entwaffnete, dass er im Staub landete. Und leider war der Staub diesmal Schlamm gewesen.

Zum Glück war er auf dem Weg vom Exerzierplatz zu den Badestätten niemandem begegnet. Schon sah er den Torbogen vor sich, der zu den Quellen führte, als jemand gegen ihn stieß. Er hatte keine Chance mehr sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, und ehe er sich versah lag er auf dem Boden und blickte hinauf in Anírils Gesicht, die auf ihn gefallen war.

Bei ihrem Anblick brach er in Gelächter aus.

Für einen Moment lang drehte sich alles um Aníril, die verzweifelt versucht hatte, den Sturz abzufangen. Doch unweigerlich war sie mit dem Elben zu Boden gegangen. Als sie erkannte, mit wem sie da zusammen gestoßen war, nahm ihr Blick einen reichlich entsetzten Ausdruck an. Erschrocken wollte sie aufspringen, erreichte damit jedoch nur, dass sich ihr Fuß im Saum ihres Gewandes verhedderte und sie erneut auf dem Bauch landete. Elrohirs Gelächter ließ ihr wie schon oft an diesem Tag die Röte ins Gesicht schießen. Peinlich berührt erhob sie sich schließlich und murmelte eine Entschuldigung in Richtung des noch immer am Boden liegenden Elben.

Sie gab wirklich einen zu erheiternden Anblick ab, wie sie dort stand und errötete und noch einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor. Elrohir hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Oh, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich mag es, von so schönen Frauen umgerannt zu werden."

Er hoffte, das Kompliment würde sie freuen, doch wagte er nicht, in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Starr an sich herabblickend erhob er sich.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein Bad nehmen, aber wie es scheint bin ich nicht der einzige, der auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Sag, wie kommen die Beeren auf dein Gesicht?"

„Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit meinem Vater", erklärte Aníril knapp und bemerkte nicht, dass er genau wie sie zu Boden sah. Seine Bemerkung hatte ihr noch mehr die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben und die Elbenmaid fragte sich, ob dies noch zu überbieten war. Hübsch hatte er sie genannt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er dies nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Die Zwillinge hatten beide immerzu lockere Sprüche auf den Lippen. Aníril beschloss den Gegenangriff.

 „Du musst wissen, Elrohir, ich liebe es genauso, schöne Männer umzurennen", erläuterte sie übermütig und versuchte so über ihre Unsicherheit hinwegzutäuschen. Innerlich schalt sie sich für das, was sie gesagt hatte, denn es hatte nur halb so schlagfertig geklungen wie Aníril es wollte.

Elrohir errötete nun auch bei dieser Bemerkung. Nicht, dass er Komplimente nicht zu schätzen wusste. Aber er wusste nicht, wie ernst er sie nehmen durfte. Laut aufseufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Na, das ist ja hervorragend, dann solltest du mich vielleicht öfter umrennen. Nur pass auf, dass Elladan nicht auf dich eifersüchtig wird, er ist der einzige, der mich zu Boden werfen darf. Seiner Meinung nach", erläuterte Elrohir „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich ein Bad nehmen möchte."

Erneut theatralisch seufzend blickte er an sich herunter, und auf den Matsch, der an seiner Kleidung und in seinen Haarspitzen klebte. Wahrscheinlich war auch sein Gesicht verschmiert.

Aníril sah ihn ebenfalls einmal von oben bis unten an und lachte dann schallend auf.

 „Hat er dir wieder eine Kampflektion erteilt?", fragte sie kichernd und dachte an die vergangenen Zeiten in Rivendell, in denen ihr Elrohir mehr als einmal in diesem Zustand begegnet war. Elladan war ein hervorragender Kämpfer und er hatte selbst ihr schon seine Lektionen erteilt. Elrohir hingegen war von Natur aus nicht dieser Kämpfertyp, jedoch war auch er im Umgang mit den Waffen nicht ungeübt, wie Aníril wusste. Die Elbenmaid fragte sich des Öfteren, ob sie es inzwischen mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Elbenfrauen hatte sie die Kunst des Schwertkampfes sowie des Bogenschießens schon recht früh erlernt.

Ihre Gedanken spiegelten sich deutlich auf ihren Zügen und Elrohir konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Es mag dir so vorkommen, als könntest du es mit mir aufnehmen, aber lass dir versichern, seit meine Mutter gen Westen segelte habe ich mehr Orks niedergestreckt, als in den ganzen zweitausendfünfhundert Jahren zuvor." Ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag nun auf seinem Gesicht. „Elladan ist mir wohl noch immer überlegen, aber doch schaffe auch ich es hin und wieder, ihn zu entwaffnen."

Sein Blick war in die Ferne geglitten, vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal, wie Aníril gegen Glorfindel kämpfte, kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen war.

„Du magst eine der besten weiblichen Kriegerinnen sein, die in Bruchtal leben, doch fehlt es dir noch an praktischer Übung. Vielleicht magst du uns ja irgendwann einmal auf eine Jagd begleiten." 

Aníril betrachtete den Elben mit einem missmutigem Blick. Insgeheim wusste sie, dass die Zwillinge erfahrene Krieger waren, nur war es ihr unangenehm, dies so direkt gesagt zu bekommen. Ihr Vater zog sie oft mit ihrem Dickkopf auf, den sie zweifelsohne hatte, und auch diesmal dachte Aníril daran, ob sie es vielleicht eines Tages schaffen würde, das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, bezweifelte sie es. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich in Elronds Heilerstab bleiben, dachte sie und runzelte die Stirn. Dann zwang sie sich Elrohir ruhig zu antworten.

„Gerne, Elrohir, es wäre mir eine Freude, doch ich frage mich, ob es sinnvoll ist, zu warten, bis ihr wieder loszieht. Könnte ich nicht ebenfalls in Übungskämpfen mehr Erfahrung sammeln, so wie du welche mit deinem Bruder absolvierst?", fragte die Elbenmaid flehentlich.

Amüsiert beobachtete Elrohir die einzelnen Regungen, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten. Er war froh darüber, dass sie, egal wie sehr sie in mancher Hinsicht ihrem Vater ähnelte, nicht so verschlossen war. Natürlich konnte sie auch Diskretion waren, worin sie einen fast so guten Ruf hatte wie Haldir oder ihr Vater. Keiner wusste, wer sie des Nachts in ihren Gemächern aufsuchen durfte.

Ärgerlich verdrängte er diese Gedanken, sie führten doch zu nichts.

„Natürlich könntest du Erfahrung sammeln, indem du mit uns übst. Sei einfach morgen früh nach dem Essen auf dem Platz. Orophin und Rumil versprachen uns, ein wenig mit uns zu trainieren. Es wird sicherlich interessant, welches Zwillingspaar das bessere ist."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid an und hoffte, sie würde zustimmen.

Anírils Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie Elrohirs Angebot vernahm, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie fast, sie hätte dies nie gesagt. Schon oft hatte sie Orophins und Rumils morgendliche Übungsstunden beobachtet. Die beiden Brüder Haldirs waren blitzschnelle und kraftvolle Kämpfer. Aníril wusste, wenn sie es schon mit Elrohir nicht aufnehmen konnte, mit diesen beiden schon gar nicht. Fast war sie versucht Elrohir um Einzeltraining zu bitten, doch sie schluckte die Frage hinunter und sagte stattdessen mit ein wenig gequältem Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich werde pünktlich da sein, Elrohir."

Sie hoffte, dass der Zwilling Elladans nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie wirklich zu seinem Vorschlag stand.

Das leichte Schlucken war ihm nicht entgangen, aber er wollte ihr noch nicht verraten, dass sie für morgen früh nur als Zuschauer eingeplant war, und er danach ein wenig mit ihr kämpfen wollte, sofern er noch die Ausdauer dazu hatte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh. Ich freue mich schon und werde mich nun in die Badestätten begeben."

Aníril nickte und schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an den morgigen Tag. Worauf hatte sie sich bloß eingelassen, fragte sie sich, als sie sich von Elrohir abwandte. Und warum versuchte sie immer ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen und machte manche Dinge damit nur noch schlimmer? Solche Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie ebenfalls ihren Weg ins Badehaus antrat.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Kuppeln, die über den heißen Quellen gebaut waren, und als hätten sie sich abgesprochen ging jeder an ein anderes Becken, weit voneinander entfernt, um dem Freund ein wenig Privatsphäre zu erlauben.


	3. Unfaire Tricks und zuviel Temperament

**Kapitel 3: Von Unfairen Tricks und zuviel Temperament**

Er hatte das Gefühl gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als er leise Geräusche aus dem Hauptzimmer des Talans hörte. Er fing an zu fokussieren, und ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster seines Schlafgemaches sagte ihm, dass die Sonne gerade erst aufging.

Man konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass er ein Langschläfer war, doch nach dem ereignisreichen Tag gestern hatte er gehofft, ein wenig länger schlafen zu können.

Wieder ertönte ein leises Rumpeln und nun gab Erestor den Versuch auf zu schlafen. Müde und verschlafen tapste er aus seinem Schlafgemach in den Hauptteil des Talans, in dem seine Tochter bereits völlig bekleidet, in Tunika und passender Hose, stand und ihr Schwert gerade umschnallte.

„Guten Morgen! Was hast du vor?"

Aníril war an diesem Morgen bereits vor dem Morgendämmern erwacht und aufgestanden. Nervös hatte sie sich angekleidet, mit den Gedanken immer bei dem bevorstehenden Kampf. Sie wollte es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen, doch manchmal verfluchte sie sich selbst für ihre unüberlegten Worte. Ihre Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, als sie mit zitternden Fingern ihr Schwert hoch hob und im selben Augenblick die Stimme ihres Vaters vernahm.

„Adar!" Erschrocken fuhr die Elbenmaid herum und sah den verschlafenen Erestor, dessen Haare zerzaust und strubbelig waren. Aníril musste ein Glucksen unterdrücken.

„Ich... ich bin zum Übungskampf mit den Zwillingen, Orophin und Rumil eingeladen", erklärte Aníril und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, aus dem man leise kichernde Geräusche vernahm.

Erstaunt zog Erestor seine Augenbrauen hoch. Nun war er vollkommen wach.

„Wie bist du denn in diesen Schlamassel geraten?", fragte er lachend. „Nein, warte, ich werde mich schnell ankleiden und dich begleiten. Sofern du nichts dagegen hast?"

Erestor eilte schnell zurück in sein Schlafgemach, sprang regelrecht in eine weiche Hose mit passendem Oberteil, und noch bevor seine Tochter überhaupt antworten konnte stand er vor ihr. Er hatte sein Schwert gegürtet und war nun dabei, seine sonst immer ungebundenen Haare in Kriegerzöpfe einzuflechten.

Aníril sah ihren Vater entsetzt an. Das hatte sie noch weniger eingeplant und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er wohl auch Zeuge ihrer Blamage werden würde. Und es würde zweifelsohne eine werden, wusste die Elbenmaid. Ein wenig verzweifelt tat sie es ihm gleich und flocht ihr Haar ebenfalls zu einem Zopf, damit es ihr nicht störend ins Gesicht fiel, doch ihre Hände zitterten mittlerweile immer heftiger. Aníril war sich nicht einmal im Klaren darüber, warum eigentlich. Die Elbenmaid hatte das Gefühl sich in ihre Nervosität hinein zu steigern, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese bewältigen sollte. Aníril hätte sich in diesem Moment selbst ohrfeigen können.

Natürlich beobachtete Erestor ihren inneren Kampf. Beinahe etwas mitleidig trat er hinter sie und begann ihr die Arbeit des Flechtens abzunehmen.

„Du schaffst es auch immer wieder, dich in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bringen. Aber wenn du dich schon blamieren wirst, werde ich mich heldenhaft mitblamieren."

Er sprach diese Worte voller Hoffnung, und versuchte seine Tochter ein wenig abzulenken.

„Ich werde dich unterstützen, auch wenn es einige Zeit her ist, dass ich das letzte Mal ein Schwert führte, so werde ich doch nicht alles vergessen haben."

Aníril drehte sich um und umarmte ihren Vater.

 „Danke Adar", sagte sie und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieder einmal hatte Erestor ihr gezeigt, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Aníril trat zurück und wischte sich  mit dem Handrücken verstohlen die Träne von der Wange.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es schaffte, Elrohir darum zu bitten, mit ihnen kämpfen zu können. Es kam einfach über mich und jetzt muss ich mit der Blamage leben", versuchte sie zu scherzen und trat an den Rand des Talans.

Ihr Vater kicherte in sich hinein. Dies würde ein wahrlich interessanter Vormittag werden.

„Ich hoffe nur, Glorfindel wird nicht anwesend sein", meinte er, als sie die Strickleiter hinunterkletterten. „Sonst wird er mich wieder für die nächsten Jahrzehnte damit aufziehen. Ich kann ihn jetzt schon hören, wie er mich fragt, ob ich nicht etwas zu alt für solche Späße wäre, oder nicht vielleicht erst einmal mit den jungen Rekruten üben möchte."

Gespielt verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie auf dem Platz ankamen.

„Oh mächtige Valar, warum tut ihr mir das an? Warum lasst ihr meine schlimmsten Alpträume wahr werden?" Völlig zerknirscht betrachtete er den blonden Krieger, der sich gerade mit den beiden Zwillingspaaren unterhielt.

„Noch haben sie uns nicht gesehen. Sollen wir noch einen Fluchtversuch wagen? Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hätten wir dir Grenzen Lothlóriens hinter uns." 

Anírils Nervosität wich mit einem Schlag, als sie Glorfindel sah und wusste, dass es ihren Vater anscheinend noch schlimmer treffen würde als sie.

„Ada, wahrscheinlich haben sie uns schon längst bemerkt und du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass Glorfindel denkt, du würdest dich vor einem Übungskampfe drücken", zog sie ihn neckend auf und dachte daran, dass man von ihr wenigstens nicht erwartete, es mit den erfahrenen Kämpfern aufzunehmen. Um ihren Vater stand es da ganz anders. Sie sah, wie Erestor gespielt verschreckt schluckte, und im nächsten Moment wurden sie bereits von den anwesenden Elben bemerkt.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Glorfindel auf die beiden zu, dicht gefolgt von den Zwillingen und Rumil und Orophin.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Erestor, du bist einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen. Aber es wird sicherlich erheiternd werden. Ich hoffe, du gönnst es mir, einmal mit dir die Klingen zu kreuzen."

Erestor blickte auf den großen Elben und schluckte, doch sehr schnell zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

„Dir würde ich doch nichts verweigern, alter Freund. Auch wenn ich diesmal sehr sicher bin, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen wird, so bitte ich dich doch, niemals zu vergessen, wie sie in Gondolin ausgingen."

Schamesröte überzog Glorfindels Wangen und er wandte sich schnell ab. Erestor grinste in sich hinein. Nicht einmal seiner Tochter hatte er je davon erzählt, aber als er noch in Gondolin gelebt hatte, war er Glorfindel durchaus ebenbürtig, wenn nicht, an guten Tagen zumindest, sogar überlegen gewesen. Nur hatte der Fall zu tiefe Narben auf seiner Seele hinterlassen, sodass er einfach kein Glück mehr daran gefunden hatte. Zudem erfüllten seine jetzigen Aufgaben ihn mit tiefer Freude.

„Nun, Kleines, ich denke, ich muss einmal zeigen, an was ich mich noch erinnere."

„Mach das, Ada", lachte Aníril und drückte ihrem Vater einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Zeig uns, was es heißt, ein furchtloser Kämpfer zu sein."

Die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid kicherte in sich hinein, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters bemerkte und Glorfindels amüsiertes Schmunzeln sah.

„Erestor, vergesse nicht, dass dies nun schon lange zurück liegt", erwiderte Glorfindel, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und Aníril mit einem Blick betrachtete bevor er fortfuhr: „Möglicherweise kann dich sogar deine Tochter besiegen."

In den Augen des blonden Elben blitzte es schelmisch auf, als er sein Schwert zog und eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete. „Bist du bereit, Erestor?"

Aníril sah den verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Vaters und lachte ihn liebevoll an. „Nun geh schon, Ada! Schließlich wolltest du mich unbedingt begleiten."

Schweren Herzens zog er sein Schwert und stellte sich Glorfindel gegenüber. Lange schlichen sie nur um einander herum, wie zwei Katzen. Völlig lautlos, in kompletter Beherrschung ihrer Körper. Ein wenig bedauerte Erestor, dass gleich, wenn einer von beiden angreifen würde, eines seiner wenigen Geheimnisse gelüftet werden würde, doch er wollte es Glorfindel so schwer wie möglich machen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seine erste Attacke ausführte.

Alle Anwesenden betrachteten gebannt die beiden älteren Elben, wie sie einander umkreisten. Elrohir fragte sich schon, ob sie denn nie anfangen würden, bis sie plötzlich sahen wie Erestor anfing zu lächeln, und schneller als jeder es für möglich gehalten hatte angriff.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Erestor…" Elladan verstummte genau so schnell wieder wie er angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

Alle blickten sie verwundert auf die beiden Kämpfenden, oder besser gesagt auf Erestor, welcher mit schnellen Attacken auf Glorfindel einschlug und diesen sogar in die Defensive drängte.

Doch bald hatte Glorfindel seinen Rhythmus gefunden und nun war es an Erestor zurückzuweichen. Doch er schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Schneller als Elrohir es ihm zugetraut hätte war er um Glorfindel herumgewirbelt und hielt ihm nun das Schwert an die Kehle, woraufhin Glorfindel sich kurz bewegte und Erestor plötzlich auf dem Boden lag und der Blonde über ihm kniete, jedoch entwaffnet und mit Erestors Dolch über seinem Herzen.

Beide blickten einander an, und brachen dann in Gelächter aus, was die umstehenden Elben verwirrt die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Du fällst immer noch auf den alten Trick herein, Glorfindel", lachte Erestor, während er sich von Glorfindel aufhelfen ließ.

„Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass, wenn ich ein Ork gewesen wäre, du jetzt unter mir begraben liegen würdest und der nächste dich leicht abschlachten könnte", antwortete der Blonde.

„Du siehst nur wahrlich nicht aus wie ein Ork, Glorfindel", ließ Aníril vernehmen, die nun neben ihrem Vater stand und den beiden Kämpfern zulächelte.

„Und darüber bin sicherlich nicht nur ich froh", fügte sie spitzbübisch hinzu und betrachtete ihren Vater, dessen Haar mittlerweile wieder reichlich verzaust vom Kampf war.

„Es wäre ein Verlust gewesen", gab Glorfindel lachend zu und klopfte Erestor freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Währenddessen waren auch die Zwillinge heran getreten.

„Obwohl ich nicht bezweifle, dass Erestor fähig ist auch einen Ork zu schlagen", bemerkte Elladan und sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. „Wollen wir nun einen Kampf wagen?"

Elrohir schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Erst einmal wird sich Aníril beweisen müssen."

Die Angesprochene sah, wie ihm bei seinen Worten der Schalk aus den Augen sprang und das mulmige Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

„Wenn du es wünschst, Elrohir", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen zog über Elrohirs Gesicht, er liebte es, Aníril zu ärgern.

„Nun, wenn du auch nur halb so gut kämpfst wie dein Vater, würde es mir schon einige Mühe machen, dich zu besiegen. Auch wenn es mich sehr verwundert, dass er so gut ist. Doch genug des Geredes."

Nun zog er sein Schwert und ging einige Schritte hinaus auf den Platz und wartete.

Erestor beobachtete alles stirnrunzelnd. Er bemerkte, dass Elrohir etwas im Schilde führte, doch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war. Glorfindel, der hinter ihm stand, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, was Erestor dazu veranlasste, kurz zusammen zu zucken. Schnell hatte der Blonde seine Hand wieder zurück gezogen.

„Es verspricht wahrlich interessant zu werden, doch frage ich mich, was Elrohir denkt."

Aníril dachte dasselbe. Misstrauisch sah sie den dunkelhaarigen Elben an, der sie in der Mitte des Platzes erwartete. Sie kannte Elrohir schon zu lange um zu wissen, dass er etwas plante, doch was dies war blieb ihr verschlossen. Die Elbenmaid schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich Mut zusprach und ihr Schwert zog. Es war ein gutes Schwert, das in Rivendell geschmiedet worden war und einst ihrer Mutter gehört hatte.

Aníril folgte Elrohir auf den Platz, der Knauf des Schwertes lag sicher in ihrer Hand. Abwartend fixierte sie den Elben, der vor ihr stand.

Elrohir regte keinen Muskel, völlig ruhig und gelassen stand er vor ihr. Doch nicht lange, schon kurz nachdem sie einen sicheren Stand gefunden hatte erfolgte der erste Angriff. Schnell übernahmen ihre Reflexe die Kontrolle und sie wehrte die ersten Schwertstreiche ab. Zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, dass Elrohir nur mit ihr spielte, sie herauslocken wollte, und schnell ging sie zum Gegenangriff über. Kurz hoben sich seine Augenbrauen überrascht und er kämpfte kurz um die Kontrolle.

Schwert traf auf Schwert und es klirrte über der Lichtung, als die beiden Elben einander attackierten.

Doch plötzlich ging eine Veränderung in Elrohir vor, unvorsichtig verließ er seine eigene Deckung und trat so nahe auf sie zu, dass auch sie ihr Schwert nicht mehr verwenden konnte. Und bevor sie reagieren konnte, fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Ohrspitze und begann sie zu kitzeln. 

Aníril war erschrocken zurückgefahren, als Elrohir ihr so nahe gekommen war, und ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Als er nun anfing sie durchzukitzeln, japste sie nach Luft und begann zu kichern. Anscheinend kannte jeder ihren wunden Punkt, denn ihr traten die Lachtränen in die Augen und sie vermochte sich nicht weiter gegen Elrohirs Attacke zu wehren.

„Das ist nicht fair", stieß sie hervor, doch der dunkelhaarige Elb dachte gar nicht daran, von der Elbenmaid abzulassen. In ihrem Versuch auszuweichen trat Aníril zurück, stolperte und fiel rücklings zu Boden.

Elrohir wäre ihr wohl noch hinterher geeilt, als Erestor beschloss, dass es Zeit war, einzuschreiten.

„Es reicht."

Mehr sagte er nicht, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig. Seine Stimme hatte einen Klang angenommen, den bisher nur Glorfindel von ihm kannte, ein Klang, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Und so ließ Elrohir lachend von Aníril ab.

„Nun, junger Elb, meinst du nicht, dies ist ein wenig unfair?" Strafend blickte Erestor auf Elronds jüngeren Sohn, doch zu dessen Glück mischte sich Glorfindel ein:

„Aber das, was du mit mir gemacht hast, war fair?"

Kalt blickte Erestor Glorfindel an, der daraufhin sichtlich erbleichte. Er hasste es, den engsten Berater Elronds, der gleichzeitig sein bester Diplomat war, zu verärgern, und wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft.

„Nun, Glorfindel, was kann ich dafür, dass du zu langsam bist?"

Glorfindel sah ihn mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verärgert, jedoch sagte der blonde Elb nichts.

Aníril hatte das Gefühl, das Knistern zu hören, was in der Luft lag. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und rieb sich kurz die schmerzende Kehrseite.

„Nun ist aber genug!", schimpfte die Elbenmaid. „Eben konntet ihr selbst noch darüber lachen und nun seht ihr euch an wie eingeschnappte kleine Kinder. Man sollte nicht meinen, wie lange ihr nun schon in Mittelerde weilt, wenn man euch so sieht! Bei den Valar, jetzt benehmt euch endlich wieder normal! Adar!"

Ein wenig wütend und gleichzeitig flehend blickte sie von einem zum anderen. Die Zwillinge hatten ihrer Rede amüsiert zugehört und Erestor und Glorfindel schienen ernsthaft zu überlegen.

„Kleines, lass zwei alte Elben einander doch necken. Wir kennen einander lange genug um zu wissen, wie der andere etwas meint", erklärte Erestor und Glorfindel nickte zustimmend.

„Wer schon seit sechstausend Jahren befreundet ist…"

„So lange schon? Und noch bin ich nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen?"

Glorfindel grummelte vor sich hin und Erestor lächelte ihn an. Wenn man ganz genau hingeschaut hätte, hätte man etwas in seinem Blick gesehen, das den Betrachter sicherlich überrascht hätte. Doch zum Glück bemerkte Glorfindel den Blick nicht, und auch die beiden Zwillingspaare waren mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Gerade begannen sie Aufstellung zu beziehen und schon nach kürzester Zeit waren die vier in einen schnellen und heftigen Kampf verstrickt.

Aníril sah weiterhin kopfschüttelnd zu. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, einige Züge an ihrem Vater doch nicht so gut zu kennen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Und auch Glorfindel und die Zwillinge waren in ihren Gedanken und Absichten undurchschaubar.

Auch diesmal lieferten die Bruderpaare sich einen harten Kampf, der durch blitzschnelle, geschmeidige Bewegungen geprägt war. Die Sonne glitzerte und funkelte auf den blanken Klingen der Schwerter und die Elben warfen in ihrem schönen und gefährlichen Tanz zuckende Schatten auf den Boden.

Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig nichts. Der eine war fast so gut wie der andere und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie es Aníril erschien, bis der erste entwaffnet wurde. Elrohirs Waffe flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete haarscharf vor Anírils Füßen.

Rumil grinste breit, er hatte sein Schwert an Elrohirs Kehle, während Orophin sich weiterhin mit Elladan duellierte. Doch Elladan hatte dies aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er die beiden lothlórischen Zwillinge entwaffnet.

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass jemand meinem kleinen Bruder etwas tut."

Elrohir lächelte seinen Bruder dankbar an und ging dann in Richtung der wartenden drei Elben, da er sein Schwert holen wollte.

„Wenn du vor hast mir etwas anzutun, könntest du mich wenigstens vorher warnen", sagte Aníril zu dem sich bückenden Elben. Als das Schwert so nah zu ihr geflogen war, hatte sie beinahe einen erschrockenen Luftsprung gemacht. Nun klopfte ihr das Herz bis zum Halse und nur mit Mühe bekam sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle, die augenblicklich in die Höhe geschnellt war.

Elladan sah von weitem zu und lachte, während es in Elrohirs Augen blitzte, als er in Anírils gespielt empörtes Gesicht blickte.

Elrohir war es dennoch unangenehm und wünschte sich ein Loch, in das er sich verkriechen konnte.

„Nun, weißt du, würde ich dich vorher warnen, wäre es doch viel weniger spannend oder?"

Seine Augen blitzen und er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter, noch immer vor ihr kniend. Fachmännisch blickte er über sein Schwert, als er plötzlich aufsprang.

„Rumil, kann es sein, dass ich dich erwischt habe? Es ist ein wenig Blut an der Klinge", rief er in Richtung des blonden Galadhrim.

Der Elb blickte bei Elrohirs Aufruf kurz an sich herunter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mich hast du nicht erwischt, Elrohir, das wünschst du dir wohl", erklärte Rumil laut und Elrohir wünschte sich gleich ein ganzes Dutzend Mauselöcher. Warum mussten Elladan und die Brüder Haldirs ihm immer so genau zeigen, dass er zwar gut war, es aber mit ihnen dann doch nicht aufnehmen konnte? Irgendwie konnte er nun doch nachvollziehen, wie sich Aníril bei ihrem Übungskampf wohl gefühlt hatte.

Doch verstand er nicht, woher das Blut an seiner Schwertspitze stammte. Es war schon leicht angetrocknet, aber noch frisch genug, dass es nicht von gestern war. Und von ihm selbst sicherlich auch nicht.

Fragend blickte er in Anírils Gesicht, die ihn jedoch nur verwirrt ansah. Sein Blick glitt tiefer an ihr herab und blieb an ihrem Handgelenk haften. Eine kleine Blutspur lief daran entlang, sie schien von der Außenseite des Unterarms zu kommen.

„Verzeih… das wollte ich nicht… ich…", stammelte er und sah entsetzt auf das winzige Rinnsaal. Von allen Frauen hatte er ausgerechnet die eine verletzt, der er nie etwas tun wollte.

Aníril bemerkte erst in diesem Moment das leichte Stechen, was sich in ihrem Unterarm ausbreitete. Sie folgte Elrohirs Blick und sah ebenfalls das Blut, das ihr Handgelenk hinab tropfte. Schnell schob sie den Ärmel ihres Gewandes hoch und entdeckte die schmale Schnittwunde, die sich über die Haut zog. Fachmännisch begutachtete sie diese und schob dann den Ärmel wieder zurück.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, Elrohir", erklärte sie und sah den Elben lächelnd an, doch dieser fand das gar nicht so beruhigend.

Erestor hatte die ganze Angelegenheit beobachtet und schritt nun auf seine Tochter zu, während Glorfindel Elrohirs Stelle eingenommen hatte und nun den Galadhrimzwillingen zeigte, was ein wahrer Krieger war. 

„Elrohir, mach dir nichts daraus, schau her, Glorfindel hat mich auch erwischt." Lachend zeigte er seiner Tochter und Elronds Sohn einen kleinen Riss in der Hose, aus dem ein wenig Blut hervorsickerte.

„Es passiert ja immer wieder, zumindest wenn man keine Übungsschwerter benutzt. Diese haben leider den Nachteil, dass man am nächsten Tag kaum laufen kann, weil der ganze Körper blau ist. Zumindest mir erging es so in Ecthelions Einheit."

Er zuckte die Schultern und schenkte Elrohir ein verwirrendes Lächeln, während er kurz die Schulter seiner Tochter drückte.

„Soll ich etwa froh sein, dass wir keine Übungsschwerter benutzt haben?", fragte Aníril blinzelnd. Sie war froh darüber, dass nicht nur sie eine kleine Verletzung davon getragen hatte. Zudem war sie recht verblüfft über Elrohirs Reaktion gewesen, doch sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln.

Die Elbenmaid blickte in das Gesicht ihres Vaters und lachte kurz auf.

„Du brauchst nicht antworten, Ada! Mit Übungsschwertern wäre ich nun wahrscheinlich so grün und blau, dass ich heute Abend nicht einmal mehr sitzen könnte. Denn dann hätte Elrohir sich sicherlich nicht so zurück gehalten", erklärte Aníril dann frech.

Erestor grinste bei dem Gedanken. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie zwar vor allen anderen nicht zugeben würde, dass sie etwas schmerzte, sollte sie aber jemals so grün und blau sein, würde sie ihm stundenlang etwas vorjammern. Aber er selbst war ja auch nicht besser.

Elrohir hingegen konnte nicht darüber grinsen, er war noch immer leicht errötet und schämte sich dafür, so wenig Kontrolle darüber zu haben, wie er ein Schwert führte.

„Oh, es wäre ganz darauf angekommen, wie gut du gewesen wärst. Hätte ich bemerkt, dass ich dich sehr schnell hätte entwaffnen können, so hätte ich mich sehr wohl zurückgehalten. Es ist langweilig, direkt zu gewinnen." Dabei funkelte in seinen Augen der Schalk. 

Aníril sah den Elben verdutzt an.

 „Was möchtest du damit sagen, Elrohir? Dass du dich auch hier schon zurückgehalten hast?", fragte sie und blickte ein wenig beleidigt. „Und dass du mich direkt hättest entwaffnen können? Ich brauche keine Rücksichtnahme, Elrohir! Kämpfe mit mir, wie du auch mit anderen kämpfst, nur so kann ich es auch erlernen. Zudem wäre es sicherlich besser gelaufen, wenn du nicht schon wieder deine dummen Gedanken hättest ausleben müssen!"

Aníril hatte sich wiederum fast in Rage geredet. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und ein leicht eingeschnappter Unterton war daraus zu erkennen.

Elrohir blickte sie verwirrt an, erst verstand er ihre Worte nicht, doch langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in seinen Geist. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Erestor zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser verstanden hatte, und auch genau wusste, wie er antworten würde.

„Wäre ich nicht auf diese dummen Gedanken gekommen, hätte ich dich in diesem Moment entwaffnet. Du hattest eine unübersehbare Lücke in deiner Verteidigung. Vorher nicht, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe wirklich warten müssen, bis du dir eine Blöße gibst."

Flehentlich blickte er sie an und hoffte, sie würde ihm glauben, da dies ja der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Dies mag sein, aber es ist trotzdem unübersehbar, dass sich manche Elben, die hier stehen, sich trotzdem noch liebend gerne wie Kinder benehmen", ereiferte Aníril sich, die schon längst nicht mehr so genau wusste, was sie eigentlich sprach. „Ja, ich habe Lücken in meiner Verteidigung und bin sicherlich nicht so perfekt wie ihr, aber wenigstens gehe ich nicht mitten im Kampf auf einen Ork los, um ihn zu Tode zu kitzeln!"

Aníril stoppte in ihrer Rede und holte tief Luft. Die anderen Elben sahen sich verdutzt an, so hatte Aníril selten geredet, selbst wenn ihr Dickkopf und ihr Temperament weithin bekannt waren.

Erestor hörte überrascht, wie die Stimme seiner Tochter laut über den Platz hallte, so laut, dass sogar die anderen in ihrem Kampf innehielten und überrascht zu ihr sahen.

Elladan war der erste, der reagierte. Schnell war er an der Seite seines Bruders und legte lachend einen Arm um seine Schultern

„Nun, Aníril, ich muss schon sagen, du stellst dein eigenes Licht zu sehr unter den Scheffel, aber bitte… wenn du dich selbst als Ork ansiehst, werde ich dir da nicht widersprechen."

Nun war es an Aníril, Elladan verdutzt anzusehen. Sie musterte den Zwillingsbruder von Elrohir und sah das Blitzen in seinen Augen, doch sie war viel zu erregt um sich dessen bewusst zu werden. Hätten Blicke töten können, dann wäre der Elb wohl auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Falls du es nicht verstanden hast, Elladan, ich sprach von einer wahren Kampfsituation und keinem Übungskampf. IHR könnt ja gerne versuchen Orks mit Kitzeln zu besiegen, ICH verlasse mich auf mein Schwert, selbst wenn ich nicht so gut bin wie du!"

Die Stimme der Elbenmaid war eisig geworden und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte Aníril sich um und ging. Ihr war nicht wirklich klar, was sie da gerade gesagt oder gemacht hatte, nur innerlich war sie so erhitzt, dass sie nicht anders gekonnt hatte. Ihr Temperament war wieder einmal mit ihr durchgegangen.

Ihr blickten fünf sehr verwirrte Elben nach, keiner konnte sich rühren. Außer Erestor, der schon hinter ihr her eilte, sich bei ihr einhakte und grinsend fragte, ob sie nicht Lust habe mit ihm eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, vorzugsweise in kaltem Wasser.


	4. Von Badefreuden und Beobachtungen

**Kapitel 4: Von Badefreuden und Beobachtungen**

Auf der Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Weihers spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht wie tausende glitzernde Perlen, die auf dem kühlen Nass auf und ab tanzten. Aníril entkleidete sich und ließ sich in das eiskalte Wasser gleiten. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als es ihren Körper umschmeichelte und über ihre Schultern wogte, doch die Kälte klärte auch ihre erhitzten Gedanken und ihr Herz begann allmählich langsamer zu klopfen.

Ein Platschen drang an Anírils Ohr und die Elbenmaid drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um, der untergetaucht war und nun hinter ihr aus den Fluten des Weihers auftauchte.

Erestor genoss das kühle Wasser, welches den Staub und Schweiß der vergangenen Stunden abwusch. Begeistert schwamm er durch das Wasser und lachte ausgelassen, als er begann seine Tochter damit zu bespritzen.

„Nun, ich hoffe, deine Gedanken haben sich ein wenig geklärt."

Aníril nickte beschämt.

„Ach Ada, du weißt doch, dass mein Temperament manchmal mit mir durchgeht". Die Elbenmaid seufzte. „Ich habe wieder überreagiert", fuhr sie dann zerknirscht fort. „Ich hoffe, die Zwillinge und auch Glorfindel nehmen mir dies nicht übel. Obwohl... so oft wie es mir passiert hätten sie mittlerweile allen Grund dazu."

Aníril verdrehte gespielt die Augen und spritze ein wenig Wasser in Richtung ihres Vaters, der jedoch blitzschnell untergetaucht war, bevor ihn auch nur ein Tropfen erreichen konnte.

Gespielt beleidigt tauchte er wieder auf.

„Also wirklich, Kleines, wie kannst du deinen armen, alten Vater nur so nass spritzen?" In seinen Augen glitzerte es gefährlich und bevor Aníril sich versah hatte er sie schon untergetaucht.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich nun ein wenig in die Sonne legen", meinte er noch und begab sich dann in Richtung der Felsen am Ufer.

Prustend und strampelnd tauchte Erestors Tochter wieder aus dem Wasser auf.

„Ada! Wer hat denn damit angefangen?", protestierte sie lautstark und wollte sich auf ihren Vater stürzen, doch der war bereits außer Reichweite und die Elbenmaid landete mit einem lauten Klatschen wieder im Wasser, das an dieser Stelle etwa hüfthoch war. Sie sah, wie sich ihr Vater auf halbem Weg zum Ufer umdrehte und sie anlachte.

„Auf, komm und leg dich zu mir in die Sonne, eine Runde dösen wäre genau das, was ich jetzt brauche, und hier sind wir im geschützten Teil des Waldes."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte er sich auf den Bauch in die Sonne und beobachtete wie die Bäume um die Lichtung ein Schattenmuster auf den Boden warfen.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis er spürte, wie sich seine Tochter neben ihn legte, und ihn schief angrinste, und lächelnd noch einen Schwall kalten Wasser auf seinen schon leicht angewärmten Rücken schüttete.

Mit einem sehr unelbischen Kreischen saß er sofort aufrecht, und funkelte sie böse an, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Doch auf seinen prüfenden Blick hin sah er erst einmal gar nichts, bis ihm ein blonder Schimmer auffiel, der hinter einem Baum hervorlugte.

Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, er war sich sehr sicher um wen es sich handelte, denn nur ein Elb in Lothlórien hatte solch honigblondes Haar. Er beschloss, diesen nicht so ungestraft davon kommen zu lassen. Nur nicht jetzt, erst einmal wollte er noch die ruhige Atmosphäre genießen. So ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken in das Gras.

Aníril, die nichts bemerkt hatte, lag neben ihrem Vater im weichen Gras und blinzelte in die Sonne, die bereits hoch am Himmel stand, ihren höchsten Punkt jedoch noch nicht erreicht hatte. Das Wasser trocknete auf ihrer Haut und hinterließ eine sanfte Kühle, die vom warmen Sonnenlicht langsam verdrängt wurde.

„Ada?", fragte sie vorsichtig und erntete ein verschlafenes Brummen seitens Erestors.

„Wann plantet ihr werden wir Lórien verlassen?", fragte Aníril zaghaft und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Das weiche Gras kitzelte sanft ihren Körper und mit einem wohligen Laut ließ sie den Kopf auf den Boden sinken.

Ihr Vater warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, seine Augen, in denen sie die Schwärze der Nacht erkennen konnte, funkelten sie freundlich an, doch erst einmal gab er keine Antwort, sondern wendete den Blick ab und starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Ada?", versuchte es Aníril noch ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig.

„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Wir hatten vor in etwa zwei Wochen hier zu bleiben."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lenkte das Gespräch auf andere Themen.

Der Spätsommer war ungewöhnlich warm, und Glorfindel beschloss, sich in einem der näher gelegenen Bäche abzukühlen. Gerade wollte er auf die Lichtung treten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Elrohir bemerkte, der gebannt auf das Wasser starrte.

Er blieb stehen und folgte Elrohir Blick. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstaunt nach Luft schnappen. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er beobachtete, wie der sonst so zurückhaltende und ernste Erestor in dem Becken mit seiner Tochter herumalberte. Und vor allem völlig unbekleidet. Er hatte ja schon immer vermutet, dass Erestor gut aussah, aber das, was sich seinem Blick bot, übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen.

Langes, vom Wasser noch stärker glänzendes Haar fiel ihm bis über die Hüfte. Marmorne Haut bedeckte den schlanksten und gleichzeitig sehnigsten Körper, den er je gesehen hatte. Bilder überschwemmten seine Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre diesen Körper nah an seinem zu spüren und Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen, als Erestor sich umdrehte und Glorfindel nun freie Sicht hatte. Ihm vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, und seine Knie wurden weich.

Hätte Elrohir ihn nicht am Ellenbogen gepackt und hinter einen Baum gezogen, so wäre er wohl einfach eingeknickt.  

„Glorfindel", zischte Elrohir so leise wie möglich. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Erestor oder gar Aníril bemerkt hatten, dass sie hier standen. „Wende deinen Blick ab oder willst du, dass sie dich sehen während du sie so anstarrst?", fragte der Elb und überging dabei völlig die Tatsache, dass er es zuerst gewesen war, der Erestor und seine Tochter heimlich beobachtet hatte. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, eigentlich war er ihnen nur gefolgt um mit Aníril zu reden und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch er war zu spät gekommen. Die beiden Elben waren bereits in das kühle Wasser des Sees gestiegen und wie auch Glorfindel später, hatte der Zwilling Elladans nicht den Blick abwenden können.

Glorfindel lehnte sich an den Stamm eines Mallornbaumes und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen, sein erhitztes Blut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Danke Elrohir, das eben war wirklich dämlich von mir. Wer möchte schon Anírils Zorn auf sich lenken, gar nicht zu sprechen von Erestors." Er lächelte den jungen Noldo an und riskierte noch einmal einen kurzen Blick, was ihn nun endgültig in die Knie gingen ließ.

„Er ist wahrhaftig…" er konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen, doch wenn er die Augen schloss hatte er das Bild sofort vor Augen, wie Erestor so, wie Eru ihn geschaffen hatte, aus dem Becken gestiegen war.  

Elrohir hingegen drehte sich einen Augenblick später um und sah nun Aníril, die sich ihrem Vater näherte, auch nicht mehr bekleidet.

Ihre dunklen Haare glänzten nass und klebten schwer an ihrer Haut. Wasser perlte von ihren festen, kleinen Brüsten. Elrohir sah, wie sie ihren Vater sanft anlächelte, und diesmal war er es der die Elbenmaid nur noch anstarren konnte, unfähig sich zu rühren oder anderes zu tun. Als hinter ihm das leise Lachen Glorfindels ertönte, schoss dem dunkelhaarigen Elben die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und er drehte sich hastig um. Bei den Valar, er hatte sie angestarrt. Er schüttelte den Kopf um das Bild los zu werden, das er so kurz gesehen hatte, doch es war in sein Gedächtnis gebannt und seine Wangen glühten noch intensiver als zuvor, als er in Glorfindels erheitertes Gesicht blickte.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten von hier verschwinden, bevor wir gesehen werden, oder Elrohir? Ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht, dass Erestor etwas bemerkt."

Immer noch leicht errötet und erhitzt erhob er sich wieder. Mit eine fließenden Bewegung strich er sich die langen blonden Haare zurück und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick wieder magisch von dem Noldo angezogen wurde, der gemütlich auf der Wiese lag, sich trocknen ließ und mit seiner Tochter sprach.

„Er ist einfach wunderschön…", hauchte Glorfindel und versuchte die ungebetenen Vorstellungen abzuschütteln.

„Glorfindel", zischte Elrohir wiederum, der sich schon auf geordnetem Rückzug befand. Ein wenig rüde fasste er den blonden Elben am Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort. „Wenn du nicht bemerkt werden willst, solltest du auch mitkommen", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige Glorfindel zu und versuchte, nicht an die Bilder zu denken, die er soeben gesehen hatte.

Erestor bemerkte, wie sein Beobachter sich wieder in den Wald zurückzog, und in seinem innersten kochte er vor Wut. Doch wollte er nicht, dass seine Tochter etwas davon mitbekam, die Rache würde allein seine Sache sein.

„Auf Aníril, ich denke, wir sollten langsam zurück, außerdem habe ich Hunger."

Seine Tochter auffordernd anlächelnd ging er zu seiner Kleidung, schlüpfte hinein und wartete.

„Warum so eilig?", fragte die Elbenmaid verwundert und blickte ihren Vater an. „Eben wolltest du unbedingt noch hier bleiben und nun?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein paar verirrte Wassertropfen trafen Erestor.

„Nun gut, ich habe auch Hunger, aber dieser Moment war so schön", fügte Aníril noch hinzu. Dann begann sie sich anzukleiden und ihr nasses Haar in einen Zopf zu flechten.

„Aber sag, Ada, warum möchtest du so schnell hier fort?"

Wütend funkelte er seine Tochter an, warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt solch dämliche Fragen stellen? Er erschrak ob seiner eigenen Gedanken, warum schaffte es dieser blonde Balrogtöter nur immer wieder, ihn so dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen? Er atmete tief ein um wieder Kontrolle über sich selbst zu bekommen. Über seine in Aufruhr befindlichen Emotionen. Kurz schloss er die Augen und überlegte, was er seiner Tochter antworten sollte. Noch wollte er ihr nichts erzählen über ihren heimlichen Beobachter, erst einmal wollte Erestor wissen, wieso Glorfindel seine Tochter beim Baden beobachtet hatte.

„Nun, die Sonne wurde mir einfach zu warm auf dem Rücken, und mein Magen hat sich sehr heftig zu Wort gemeldet. Falls du es nicht vergessen hast, habe ich heute schon gekämpft, aber noch nichts gegessen."

Diese Antwort würde ihr genügen müssen, denn mehr würde er ihr nicht sagen.

Aníril sah ihren Vater misstrauisch an. Sie kannte ihn so gut, dass ihr nun bewusst war, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg, doch sie hütete sich weiter nachzuhaken. Ihr Vater konnte genauso stur sein wie sie selbst und sie würde sich die Zähne daran ausbeißen, wenn sie versuchte ihm eine andere Antwort zu entlocken. Nur warum log er sie an? Aníril zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern und eilte ihrem Vater hinterher, der bereits einige Meter weit entfernt war.

„Warte doch, Ada!", rief sie und stolperte vorwärts. Kurze Zeit später ging sie neben ihm und wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Ihr Vater war ebenfalls recht schweigsam.

Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe.

Voller Unruhe marschierte er über die Pfade zurück in die goldene Stadt. Er kochte vor Wut, doch musste er auch wieder an den vorherigen Abend denken, daran, wie Glorfindel über sein Ohr geleckt hatte. Wieder rann ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er schallt sich selbst einen Narren. Dieser VERDAMMTE Balrogtöter!!!, schimpfte er innerlich. Er brachte ihn einfach viel zu oft aus dem Gleichgewicht und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

In seinen Augen funkelte die unterdrückte Wut, und er wusste, dass seine Tochter mehr von dem inneren Kampf wahrnahm, als jeder andere es konnte, doch wollte er ihr nichts erklären. Nicht jetzt. Wütend trat er nach einem Stein auf seinem Weg und beobachtete, wie er einige Meter weit flog. Wie gerne hätte diesen Stein in Richtung Glorfindel getreten.

Wieder stapfte er weiter, bis er vor ihrem Talan stand und schweigend hinaufkletterte. Drinnen nahm er sich ein wenig Obst und frisches Brot und ließ sich missmutig auf einen der Stühle fallen. In diesem Moment hatte er nicht mehr viel elbische Anmut an sich.

Aníril beobachtete das Verhalten ihres Vaters mit wachsendem Unwohlsein. Er schien nicht wirklich er selbst zu sein und als er auch noch den Stein von sich weggetreten hatte… Erestor benahm sich seltsam, doch woran mochte das liegen? Aníril fragte sich, ob sie ihn mit ihren Fragen verärgert hatte. Kurz darauf verwarf sie diesen Gedanken, ihr Vater konnte ihr nie lange böse sein, genauso wie sie sich schnell beruhigte, wenn ihr Temperament wieder einmal mit ihr durchgegangen war.

Die Elbenmaid nahm um einiges eleganter als Erestor auf einem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz und nahm sich ein wenig Brot. Während sie den ersten Bissen kaute, warf sie ihrem Vater immer wieder Blicke zu. Aníril spürte einen Kampf, der in seinem Innersten tobte, jedoch vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, was mit ihrem Vater los war.

Einige Momente später hörte Erestors Tochter Schritte vor ihrem Talan und eine Person kam zu ihnen hinauf geklettert.

Erestor hörte auch die Person, die sich näherte. Doch er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, selbst seine Tochter war ihm fast zuviel. Er wollte schon etwas hinunter rufen, als er Haldirs Stimme vernahm:

„Erestor, Aníril, ich habe euch beide eben gesehen. Da ich jetzt frei habe, dachte ich, wir könnten gemütlich den Tag verbringen."

Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein, dicht gefolgt von Elladan, der bei Erestors düsterem Gesichtsausdruck die Stirn runzelte.

Ein Teil von ihm freute sich Haldir zu sehen, aber eigentlich war er nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft, doch konnte er seinen alten Freund nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Also erhob er sich und begrüßte den Elben mit einer knappen Umarmung, Elladan nickte er nur kurz zu.

„Warum eigentlich nicht. Aber Elladan, was tust du hier?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung errötete Elladan leicht, als er angesprochen wurde, ihm war Erestors innere Anspannung und Anírils bekümmertes Gesicht nicht entgangen.

„Nun, ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ihr Elrohir gesehen habt, wir wollten uns vor kurzem bei Galadriel treffen."  

Aníril runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, Elrohir sind wir nicht begegnet", sagte sie langsam und erhob sich, dann räusperte sich die Elbenmaid und erklärte: „Ich wollte mich auch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen." Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe überreagiert - wieder einmal", fügte sie noch mit einem Seufzen hinzu.

Elladan lachte auf und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, mittlerweile kennt wahrscheinlich jeder Elb zwischen Bruchtal und dem Düsterwald dein Temperament!"

Aníril sah, wie Haldir zustimmend nickte, und eine neue Röte überflutete ihr Gesicht.

Erestor runzelte nur die Stirn, er war einfach nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze, jetzt wo sein Innerstes so aufgewühlt war. Doch wie immer beobachtete er alles, nichts entging seinem Blick, auch Haldirs fragendes hochziehen einer Augenbraue. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass sie vielleicht später darüber reden würden.

„Nun, ich denke, das Temperament hat sie wohl von ihrer Mutter", fügte Elladan noch lachend hinzu, woraufhin Haldir nur widersprechen konnte.

„Daran erkennt man, dass Ihr ihre Mutter nie gekannt habt, und auch Erestor nicht gut kennt. Melreth war eine der geduldigsten und ruhigsten Frauen, die mir je begegneten. Und glaubt mir, Elladan, der Berater Eures Vaters hat wesentlich mehr Temperament als er zeigt."

Erestor war das Gespräch in diesem Moment unangenehm.

„Elladan, ich dachte, du bist hier, weil du deinen Bruder suchst, und wie du siehst, ist er nicht hier. Haldir, wenn du bitte kurz warten würdest, ich möchte nur meine Bewaffnung beiseite legen."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in dem abgetrennten Bereicht des Talan, in dem er schlief. 

Aníril zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und sah die Wartenden an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit meinem Vater los ist", erklärte sie.

Elladan, der sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, sah sie unverwandt an. „Ich wollte gar nicht danach fragen und da ich nicht erwünscht bin, werde ich gehen und meinen Bruder suchen. Entschuldigt, wenn ich gestört habe."

Schon hatte der Elb sich umgedreht und war die Strickleiter zum Talan hinuntergeklettert. Aníril starrte ihm nach. In Elladans emotionsloser Stimme hatte sie gehört, wie ihn Erestors harte Worte getroffen hatten. Auch Haldir sah ein wenig verständnislos in die Richtung, in die Elladan verschwunden war.

Lange blickte Erestor auf das Bett, auf dem jetzt sein Schwert lag. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er so harsch mit dem jungen Noldo umgegangen war. Warum musste er immer wieder die Beherrschung verlieren? Daran war nur Glorfindel schuld.

In diesem Moment vermisste er Melreth so sehr wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer verständnisvollen Umarmung, wie sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass doch alles nicht so schlimm war, dass er sein Temperament vorzüglich unter Kontrolle hatte, und dass alles, was der Balrogtöter tat, unwichtig war.

Mit einem lauten Aufseufzen setze er sich auf das Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Wie immer schäumten seine Gefühle über, wie immer überrannten sie ihn einfach.

Aníril warf Haldir nur einen kurzen Blick zu und entschuldigte sich kurz bei dem Galadhrim. Dann folgte sie ihrem Vater in den abgetrennten Talanbereich. Nur zögernd fanden ihre Füße den Weg, als sie zu Erestors Bett trat, auf dem der Elb saß, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Ada", sagte Aníril sanft und legte Erestor eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück, als sie spürte, wie das Blut durchs Erestors Adern peitschte.

„Ada, was ist mit dir?", fragte die Elbenmaid leise. Ihr Vater hob daraufhin seinen Kopf und starrte gerade aus.

Lange schwieg er, wollte seiner Tochter nicht antworten, wollte nichts von dem offenbaren, was in ihm vorging. Doch als er endlich sprach, brach seine Stimme fast.

„Ich vermisse sie nur so sehr, und heute ganz besonders."

Bei den Worten ihres Vaters stiegen Aníril die Tränen in die Augen und sie empfand nur noch Mitleid für Erestor und auch sich. Die junge Elbenmaid umarmte ihren Vater und legte den Kopf an seinen Rücken. Eine Flut dunkler Haare fiel über ihre Schulter und von weitem hätte man nicht erkennen können, welche Haarsträhne zu Aníril und welche zu Erestor gehörte.

 „Ich vermisse sie auch, Ada!", flüsterte Aníril und presste ihren Vater eng an sich. In diesem Moment waren alle anderen Sorgen vergessen.

Scham wallte in ihm auf, als er bemerkte, dass seine Tochter versuchte ihn zu trösten. Er wollte sie nicht zusätzlich belasten, so suchte er nach der Stärke, von der er wusste, dass er sie besaß. Seine Schultern strafften sich, er drückte seine Tochter und zwang sie dann, in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Komm, wir wollen Haldir nicht warten lassen, außerdem bin ich neugierig, was er geplant hat."


	5. Gespräche unter Zwillingen

**Kapitel 5: Gespräch unter Zwillingen**

„Irgendwie hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, es war falsch. Ich hätte gehen sollen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht."

Elrohir ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte hinter den Strähnen seines ebenholzfarbenen Haares seine Schamesröte zu verbergen. Glorfindel klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, er sah überhaupt nicht beschämt aus. Viel mehr wirkte es, als hätte er den Anblick wirklich genossen.

„Was die beiden nicht wissen, tut ihnen auch nicht weh."

Erstaunt blickte der Sohn Elronds zu dem Blonden auf, sie blieben nun stehen, da sie am Fuße des Baumes angekommen waren, auf dem sich der Talan der Zwillinge befand.

„Wieso schämst du dich nicht? Es ist nicht rechtens, es ist falsch."

Glorfindel lachte leise über diese Bemerkung. 

„Wenn du es für falsch hältst, zwei Elben in ihrer natürlichen Gestalt zu sehen", sagte der blonde Elb mit einem schmunzeln. „Solange die beiden es nicht bemerkt haben...", fuhr Glorfindel dann fort und stoppte mitten im Satz, als er Schritte vernahm. Es war Elladan, Elrohirs Bruder, der auf die beiden zueilte und neben ihnen stoppte.

„Elrohir, ich suchte dich bereits. Wo warst du, Bruder?", fragte er und nickte Glorfindel knapp zu. Der blonde Elb beschloss daraufhin den Rückzug anzutreten und die Zwillinge alleine zu lassen. Lautlos verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

Elrohir errötete auf die Worte seines Bruders hin, aber er wollte es ihm nicht verheimlichen.

„Könnten wir das bitte in aller Ruhe und Ungestörtheit besprechen?", fragt er und machte sich daran, die Strickleiter zu erklimmen. Bereits kurze Zeit später spürte er, wie auch Elladan hinaufkletterte.

Lautlos betrat er den runden Raum und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen. Die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt wartete er, bis sein Bruder Platz genommen hatte.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mich nur an dem Becken erfrischen, das einen kurzen Fußmarsch von hier entfernt ist. Doch als ich dort ankam…" Er brach ab und errötete wieder. 

Elladan runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie sich die Wangen und Ohren seines Bruders verdächtig rot färbten. Wie es bei Zwillingen normal war, kannten sich die beiden seit ihrer Geburt und Elladan kannte seinen Bruder so gut, dass er bemerkte, wie dieser sich wand.

„Elrohir, nun sprich mit mir. Was ist vorgefallen, dass es dir die Röte ins Gesicht treibt? Niemand und nicht einmal die schlimmste Situation brachte dich bis jetzt dazu, also was bei den Valar ist passiert?"

Elladan griff sich einen Apfel, der auf dem Tisch der Zwillinge lag, und biss herzhaft hinein, während er die Antwort seines Bruders abwartete. 

Elrohir überlegte fieberhaft, wie er seinem Bruder am besten von dem Vorfall erzählen sollte. Seine Gedanken rasten, und wieder schämte er sich für das, was er getan hatte, und noch mehr für seine unübersehbare Reaktion darauf. Er hoffte, sein Bruder würde nicht bemerken, wie sein Körper ihn betrog.

„Als ich dort ankam… nun, wie soll ich es sagen… das Becken… war… schon… besetzt."

Am liebsten würde er nun im Erdboden versinken. Schon erwartete er dass sein Bruder lauthals loslachen würde.

Doch dieser runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Und was war das Problem dabei, Elrohir?", fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen und sah seinen Bruder unverwandt an. „Ich versteh dich nicht. Normalerweise wäre dies doch kein Problem für dich und ist es noch nie gewesen."

Elladan musste zugeben, dass er das Verhalten seines Zwillings nicht wirklich verstand.

Elrohir errötete nur noch tiefer und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Nun, ich wollte mich eigentlich schon umdrehen… aber… als ich SIE dort sah… ich war wie angewurzelt… Oh Elladan… sie ist einfach…"

Wieder konnte er nicht weiter sprechen, aber sein Bruder wusste, wie er dachte, wie er fühlte. Sie hatten einfach keine Geheimnisse voreinander.

Und ja, Elladan spürte, was sein Bruder sagen wollte, doch in diesem Moment machte es ihm Spaß, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. Belustigt hob der Elb eine Augenbraue.

„Nun Elrohir, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du in deinem Leben - und wenn ich anmerken kann, währt dies schon lange - sicherlich bereits einige Elbendamen gesehen hast. Sei es im angezogenen oder im ausgezogenen Zustand." Über Elladans Gesicht breitete sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen aus. „Doch dann verrat mir bitte, von welcher Elbenmaid du hier sprichst, die dir nun solche Probleme bereitet, wenn du nur daran _denkst_ sie gesehen zu haben?"

In diesem Moment hasste Elrohir seinen Bruder fast. Seine Augen glitzerten vor unterdrücktem Zorn, und er wollte ihm einfach den Hals herumdrehen.

„Elladan, lass das! Kannst du nicht erraten, wen ich gesehen habe? Was denkst du denn… ich habe dir schon vor Jahrhunderten erzählt… dass… ach, du weißt, was ich meine."

Verdrossen blickte Elrohir auf seinen einige Minuten älteren Bruder, aber wenigstens hatte er  nicht seine deutlich sichtbare körperliche Reaktion zur Sprache gebracht, und er hoffte, Elladan würde dies auch nicht mehr tun. Zudem half ihm der Ärger sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", erklärte Elladan gelassen und ein Funkeln glomm in seinen Augen auf. Er liebte es, seinen Bruder ein wenig zu ärgern oder zappeln zu lassen, bevor er vernünftig und ernst mit ihm über solche Themen redete. Leider schien Elrohir dies oft nicht zu sehen, aber Elladan betrachtete das nicht als sein Problem.

„Du erzähltest mir vor Jahrhunderten bestimmt schon von vielerlei Elbendamen, welche dir gefielen, und manche von ihnen...", wiederum biss er in seinen Apfel „.. bei manchen hattest du auch Erfolg."

Nun kamen Elrohir fast die Tränen, er war völlig aufgewühlt und nun spielte sein Bruder mit ihm. Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange herunter und schnell wischte er sie mit einer trotzigen Geste beiseite.

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Spielchen, Elladan, verdammt, kannst du das nicht einmal lassen, wenn ich etwas mit dir besprechen möchte, was mein HERZ betrifft?" Die letzen Worte schrie er.

Als die lauten Worte seine empfindlichen Ohren trafen, ließ Elladan vor Schreck fast den Apfelrest, den er noch in der Hand hielt, fallen.

„Elrohir?", fragte er erschrocken, als er die nasse Spur bemerkte, welche die Träne auf der Wange seines Bruders hinterlassen hatte. „Dann lass uns nun ernst sein", fuhr Elladan fort und setzte sich neben Elrohir, der zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa saß. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Zwillings. „Nun sag mir, wer verwirrt dich so? Denn verwirrt bist du... Ich erlebte dich noch nie mit solch aufgewühlten Gefühlen."

Elrohir schluckte sichtlich, aber er musste jemandem die Wahrheit erzählen, und wem konnte er sich besser anvertrauen als seinem Bruder? Tief atmete er ein und sammelte seinen Mut um dieses Geständnis zu machen.

„Die Elbenmaid die ich sah, war Aníril. Ich dachte, mein Herz bliebe stehen, so wunderschön war sie. Mich durchlief es heiß und kalt, meine Knie zitterten und ich dachte, ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht. Doch das ist nicht alles, nicht alles, was ich an ihr schätze. Auch ihr Temperament.. und… ach einfach alles. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jede Minute meiner Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Sie halten, sie küssen, mit ihr durch die Wälder Imladris' reiten, den Wind in unseren Haaren. Dann in den Bruinen zu springen und einfach nur herumzutollen, nur um sie später in meinen Armen zu wissen, warm, weich, nackt, und mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang genießen."

Als erste Reaktion auf das Geständnis seines Bruders ließ Elladan dann doch erst einmal den Apfelrest auf den Boden fallen. Ungeachtet blieb dieser liegen und der dunkelhaarige Elb wandte sich seinem Zwilling zu.

Während Elrohirs Rede hatte Elladan bemerkt, wie verträumt sein Gesichtsausdruck gewesen war. Seine Augen hatten angefangen zu glänzen und seine Stimme hatte einen schwärmerischen Ton angenommen. Elrohir schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht im Talan zu sein, sondern immer noch dort im Wald am See.

Elladan hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so gesehen und er wunderte sich über die aufrichtige Ehrlichkeit, die in seines Bruders Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte. Doch noch mehr wunderte er sich über diejenige, von der Elrohir gesprochen hatte.

„Aníril?", fragte er schmunzelnd. „Unser kleiner temperamentvoller, dickköpfiger - ach bei den Valar, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was sie noch alles ist - Wirbelwind? Sie ist es, welche du", Elladan machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach,  „...begehrst?"

Elrohir lächelte auch ein wenig, als Elladan Aníril einen Wirbelwind nannte. Er war der Meinung, er hatte gnadenlos untertrieben.

„Ein Orkan wäre der passendere Ausdruck", scherzte er, doch sogleich wurde er wieder ernst. „Ja, ich begehre sie, und mehr als das. Und schon recht lange, seit damals…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er an die Zeit zurückdachte, als sie ihre Mutter gefunden hatten und er am Boden zerstört alleine in den Gärten gesessen hatte und von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt worden war. Aníril war schweigend zu ihm getreten und hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihn in ihre Arme gezogen, ihn einfach nur festgehalten und ihm die Kraft gegeben, die er brauchte, um ihre Abreise zu überstehen. Damals war der erste zarte Samen der Liebe in seinem Herzen gepflanzt worden, und seither beständig gewachsen. Und nun erzählte er seinem Bruder alles davon.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte dir das eigentlich schon viel früher erzählen sollen, aber habe bisher nie die Kraft gefunden, es wirklich auszusprechen", schloss er seine Erzählung und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Elladan.

Auch wenn Elladan zuvor überrascht gewesen war, was Elrohir ihm gestanden hatte, nun verstand er ihn. Diese Zeit damals war auch für ihn eine schwierige Zeit gewesen und Aníril hatte ihnen beiden damals als liebevolle Freundin zur Seite gestanden, doch war sie auch mehr als das?

„Und was ist, wenn sie nicht so für dich empfindest, wie du es tust?", brachte Elladan dann schließlich zur Sprache, was ihnen beiden nun auf der Seele lag. Dem dunkelhaarigen Elb brach fast das Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass seines Bruders Liebe nicht erwidert werden könnte. Sie beide kannten schließlich Aníril. Alle Elben mochten sie trotz ihres überschäumenden Temperaments und doch hatte sie selbst noch nie ihr Herz verschenkt. Sollte sie es nun ausgerechnet an Elrohir vergeben?

Elrohir schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidert. Immer, wenn ich versucht habe ihr ein Kompliment zu machen oder ähnliches, hat sie abgewehrt, hat es als Scherz aufgefasst."

Traurig dachte er an die kurze Unterhaltung am gestrigen Abend, auf ihre Reaktion, als er sie eine schöne Elbenmaid genannt hatte, und auch dies erzählte er seinem Bruder. 

Elladan blickte ins Leere. Gedankenverloren drückte er seinen Bruder kurz an sich und sagte: „Nun, dies stimmt auch mich traurig, doch noch ist nichts verloren, mein Bruder."

Plötzlich trat wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Meinst du, ich sollte mal ein wenig vorfühlen, Elrohir?"

Erschrocken riss Elrohir die Augen auf. Dies konnte sein Bruder nicht ernst meinen. Auch wenn sein Bruder ein hervorragender Krieger und Stratege war, so war er für solches doch völlig ungeeignet. Entsetzt schüttelte Elrohir den Kopf.

„Bruderherz, ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber ich kenne dich und deine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten. Du würdest mich nur in Verlegenheit bringen, und im schlimmsten Fall könnte es mich gar die Freundschaft zu Aníril kosten. Und dies darf nicht geschehen. Bitte verstehe mich."

Elladan sah seinen Bruder gespielt entsetzt an.

„Was denkst du von mir, Elrohir? Das ich bei solch wichtigen Angelegenheiten leichtfertig handle? Ich habe dir nur meine Hilfe angeboten, da ich mich um dich sorge und um dein Herz. Wenn es so weitergeht, dann wirst du nie einen Schritt auf sie zu wagen und ich wage zu behaupten, Aníril, sollte sie dich doch mehr mögen, als du annimmst, auch nicht."

Doch Elrohir schüttelte nur den Kopf, zu stark war seine Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, und diese würde er nicht ertragen können, und noch viel weniger ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sie in meiner Gegenwart angespannt ist, oder sich sonst wie beschränkt, weil sie weiß, was ich fühle. Nein, ich möchte sie damit nicht belasten." Seine Stimme hatte bei diesen Worten etwas endgültiges, etwas, das seinem Bruder ganz genau sagte, dass Elrohir seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

„Nun, so hatte ich das zwar nicht gemeint, Bruder, aber wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, so kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen", seufzte Elladan und ließ die Hand sinken, die noch immer auf der Schulter seines Bruders geruht hatte. Doch innerlich hatte Elladan ganz und gar nicht zugestimmt. Wenn er sah, wie sein Bruder sich fühlte und wie er sich selbst quälte, dann war der dunkelhaarige Elb sich sicher, dass er eingreifen würde, ob sein Bruder es nun wollte oder nicht.

Elrohir lächelte, erleichtert, dass sein Bruder zugestimmt hatte. Doch kam ihm noch eine andere Frage in den Sinn.

„Sag, warum hast du mich gesucht? Warum hast du nicht einfach gewartet? Und warum wirktest du etwas ungehalten, als du mich endlich gefunden hattest?"

„Ich suchte dich und auf dem Weg traf ich Haldir, der unterwegs zu Erestor und Aníril war. Wir gingen gemeinsam und ich fragte Erestor ob er wüsste, wo du dich aufhieltest. Er reagierte äußerst ungehalten muss ich sagen", erklärte Elladan mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Erestor reagierten ungehalten?" Elrohir schnappte nach Luft, solche Neuigkeiten hörte man selten. Oder besser gesagt nie.

„Der strenge, immer alles unter Kontrolle habende Erestor hat ungehalten reagiert? Bruderherz, was hast du angestellt?"

Völlig sprachlos blickte er auf seinen Bruder, er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich? Ich habe nichts gemacht", wehrte sich Elladan und blickte seinen Bruder empört an.

„Mir kam es eher so vor, als wäre er wegen etwas ungehalten, was sich kurz zuvor ereignete, nur frage mich nicht, was dies gewesen ist. Er war auch sehr kurz angebunden zu Haldir und wirkte ihm gegenüber nicht erfreut."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, was könnte in Erestor gefahren sein? Er benimmt sich nie so!"

Immer noch ungläubig lehnte er sich zurück, und grübelte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, Adrenalin raste durch seine Adern.

„Was ist wenn… was ist wenn er mich gesehen hat?" Elrohirs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Dann, bei den Valar, kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass nicht du es warst, der dort aufgetaucht ist, und vor allem, dass er dich noch nicht gefunden hat. Elrohir! Wenn er dich gesehen hätte, das wäre... eine Katastrophe", erklärte Elladan und sah seinen Bruder mit Nachdruck an. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass dem nicht so ist."

„Nicht nur du hoffst das, mein Bruder", flüsterte Elrohir, bleicher als der Tod „Oh, warum nur… ich bete darum, dass er mich nicht gesehen hat. Hat er sich denn in irgendeiner Weise geäußert über mich?" Elrohir konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte, als er dies seinen Bruder fragte. In diesem Moment hatte er Glorfindel völlig vergessen.

„Nein, er fragte nicht nach dir oder sagte sonst etwas, auch Aníril schien nicht zu wissen, was mit ihrem Vater los war." Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sah richtig verwirrt aus, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ihr war es wohl ebenso schleierhaft wie mir oder Haldir. Wenn ich ehrlich sein will, beneide ich Haldir nicht darum, dass er dort geblieben ist." Elrohirs Bruder lachte kurz auf. „Erestors Laune schien nicht zum Besten zu stehen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er dich gesehen hat, oder er wäre bereits mir an die Kehle gesprungen."

Erleichterung durchströmte Elrohir bei den Worten seines Zwillings, und er nickte knapp.

„Welch ein Glück, ich hoffe, dass Erestors Zorn mich niemals treffen wird. Das könnte wahrlich schwer werden."

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Glorfindel, natürlich, daran hätte ich denken müssen. Er stand ein wenig länger ungeschützt, bis ich ihn hinter einen Baum zog."

„Dann lass uns besser auch für ihn hoffen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist Erestor in letzter Zeit nicht so gut auf Glorfindel zu sprechen", Elladan lächelte belustigt. „Erestor macht schon immer so ein missmutiges Gesicht, wenn er ihn nur sieht."

Nun kicherte Elrohir.

„Würde ich aber auch, wenn ich gegen Glorfindel kämpfen müsste. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich war sehr verwundert, wie gut Erestor sich geschlagen hat. Das habe ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Ich frage mich, welche Stellung er in Gondolin innehatte. Eigentlich bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass er schon damals Berater war. Aber ein solches Geschick im Schwertkampf…"

„Nun ja... ich bin sicher, dass auch du so geschickt sein kannst", lachte Elladan und klopfte seinem Bruder freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Du müsstest dich nur mehr den Übungen und Kämpfen widmen, anstatt deinem Platz im Heilerstab unseres Vaters."

Diesmal schüttelte Elrohir nur entsetzt den Kopf. Dies würde er nicht aufgeben. Er würde es nicht aufgeben, mit Aníril gemeinsam einen Verletzten zu pflegen, zu beobachten, wie sie ihn mit aller Hingabe behandelte. Oh wie sehr wünschte er, sich sie würde auch ihm gegenüber so aufmerksam sein. Ein trauriges Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht und er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Weg des Heilers aufgeben könnte. Auch wenn ich Mutter nicht helfen konnte, so gibt es genug die, dank mir weiterleben. So etwas erfüllt mich viel mehr als einen Ork zu erschlagen."

„Und dies ist der Punkt, wo wir nun doch unterschiedlich sind, Elrohir", sagte Elladan und erhob sich. „Mich könnte es nicht befriedigen, tagein und tagaus die Aufgaben und Pflichten des Heilers wahrzunehmen. Immerzu muss ich daran denken, was die Orks unserer Mutter antaten, und meinem seelischen Schmerz widerfährt nur Linderung, wenn ich ihre Peiniger jagen kann. Doch dies ist nicht deine Bestimmung, denn dir liegen die Aufgaben des Heilers und nicht zuletzt auch deswegen, weil du dort in Anírils Nähe sein kannst."

Elladans Blick streifte kurz und wissend seinen Bruder.

Dieser errötete ein wenig, doch dann erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ja Bruder, du hast Recht, dies ist meine Bestimmung, aber dennoch werde ich es auch nicht müde, mit dir durch die Wälder um Imladris zu ziehen und die Grenzen zu sichern. Doch genug dieser Themen, lass uns ein wenig üben gehen."

all: Danke für eure lieben Reviews!!! Wir geben uns Mühe weiterhin so häufig zu updaten, aber zu dem Ende verraten wir noch nichts!!!  


	6. Schwer von Begriff

**Kapitel 6: Schwer von Begriff**

„So, nun sind wir da, na was sagt ihr?"

Staunend blickte Erestor auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der eine große Decke ausgebreitet lag, auf der bereits einige Früchte in einer Schale standen. Auch Brot stand dort, und über einem kleinen Feuer röstete ein Vogel. Überall wuchsen Blumen, und verströmten einen angenehmen Geruch. Ein kleiner Bach floss am Rande der Lichtung entlang. Und in diesem Bach standen zwei Flaschen hellen Weines.

„Eine vorzügliche Methode zu kühlen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass du so etwas vorbereitet hast." Fragend blickte Erestor zu dem blonden Galadhrim, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nun Erestor, wir haben uns Jahre nicht gesehen. Und ich dachte, wir drei machen es uns gemütlich, und unterhalten uns ein wenig."

Erestor freute sich, als Haldir ihn und seine Tochter zu der Decke geleitete und dann eine der zwei Flaschen holte, und jedem ein Glas einschenkte.

Aníril war beim Anblick der Lichtung mehr als überrascht gewesen, hatte sie doch nicht erwartet, dass Haldir eine solche Überraschung für sie bereithielt. Die Elbenmaid liebte die schöne Natur der Wälder Lóriens und so hatte sie schließlich nicht zuletzt deswegen einige Zeit hier verbracht.

Von ihrem Vater geführt, ließ sie sich auf der Decke nieder, die wunderbar weich war. Aníril ließ sich zurücksinken und räkelte sich erfreut auf dem weichen Untergrund. So entging ihr diesmal der belustigte Blick, den Erestor ihr zuwarf, als er ihr das Weinglas hinhielt. Mit einem frechen Lächeln setzte sich Erestors Tochter wieder auf und übernahm ihr Glas.

„Bedient euch", sagte Haldir großzügig und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf das Obst und das Brot.

Erestor bediente sich reichlich und genoss die exquisiten Geschmäcker, die seine Zunge wahrnahm. Haldir währenddessen hatte sich über den Vogel gebeugt und gab Erestor und Aníril jeweils einen der knusprigen Flügel. Dankend nahm Erestor diesen entgegen und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Haldir, du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Der Vogel schmeckt besser als jeder, den die Köche in Bruchtal je zustande gebracht haben."

Haldir vernahm das Kompliment mit einem Nicken, und auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Erestor ein wenig übertrieben hatte, so konnte doch jeder den leichten Hauch von Röte erkennen, der auf seinen Wangen lag.

Auch Aníril genoss den Geschmack des zarten Geflügels und nagte die letzten Reste von einem Knochen, bevor sie diesen fein säuberlich auf einen dafür bereitgestellten Teller legte.

„Nun Haldir, auch ich muss dir ein Kompliment machen", sagte die Elbenmaid und zwinkerte dem blonden Galadhrim zu. „Der Vogel war vorzüglich, doch ich befürchte, ich kann nichts Weiteres essen, das Frühstück liegt noch zu nah."

Seufzend rieb sich Aníril den Bauch. „Nun werde ich euch verlassen. Ich hoffe, Ada, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber ich wollte heute noch ein wenig alleine sein."

Ein wenig seufzend, erhob sich Erestors Tochter und verabschiedete sich freundlich um wenig später im Wald verschwunden zu sein.

Die beiden verbliebenen Elben sahen Aníril nach.

„Tjaja die Kinder, kaum sind sie erwachsen wird man ihnen lästig, auch wenn man sie bald ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen hat." Erestor seufzte gespielt beleidigt und zwinkerte Haldir zu. „Aber gut, worüber hat deine Herrin versucht dich zu befragen? Was genau wollte sie alles wissen? Ich kenne Galadriel lange genug um zu wissen, wie neugierig sie ist, erst recht wenn es um das Liebesleben ihrer engeren Bekannten geht, wozu ja Glorfindel und ich gehören." Den Namen Glorfindels hatte er in einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Tonlage ausgesprochen, irgendwie leicht verärgert.

Auf Haldirs Gesicht erschien ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Ach, Erestor, du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund. Du kennst Galadriel und du weißt, wie sie sich dafür interessiert. Doch du solltest dabei gewesen sein, als sie mich danach ausgefragt hat. Sie erkundigte sich sogar, ob es möglicherweise demnächst einen Bund zu besiegeln gäbe."

Der Galadhrim schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und feine Lachfältchen bildeten sich um seine Augen, als er nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrückte. „Aber du kennst mich genauso, Erestor. Von mir hat sie nichts erfahren."

Erleichterung durchfuhr Erestor, er hasste es, wenn Galadriel versuchte für ihn zu vermitteln. Dabei war sie nur wenige Jahrhunderte älter als er!!!

Seine Gedanken mussten ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn Haldir lachte leise, und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Auch Erestor ließ sich nach hinten sinken, den Blick auf den blauen Himmel gerichtet.

„Das freut mich, alter Freund. Aber Elrond selbst ist ja auch nicht besser. Wahrscheinlich wird er bei meiner Heimkehr auch versuchen mich über dein Liebesleben zu löchern, genauso wie diese eine Elbenmaid."

Grinsend dachte er an die junge Frau, die ihn darum ersuchte hatte, ein gutes Wort für sie bei Haldir einzulegen.

Haldir sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Eine Elbenmaid erkundigte sich über mich? Nun, ich fürchte, du wirst ihr nichts Gutes in ihrem Sinne berichten können. Wie du weißt, hege ich kein Interesse mehr an Elbenfrauen." Der Galadhrim seufzte und blickte kurz in die Ferne, bevor er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. Ja, er hatte an früher gedacht, an frühere Zeiten und an sie. Aber das war vorbei und Haldir würde nie wieder eine Verbindung mit einer Frau eingehen, Erestor wusste dies.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du Elrond auch nichts über mein Liebesleben erzählst?", wandte sich Haldir dann wieder an den dunkelhaarigen Elben und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu.

Kurz flackerte etwas sehr schelmisches in Erestors Augen auf, als er fragte:

„Gibt es überhaupt etwas zu erzählen?" Er grinste Haldir verwegen an, fuhr jedoch schnell wieder fort.

„Nun, ich würde Elrond nichts erzählen, wenn es um dein Liebesleben geht, ja nicht einmal wenn es um das Liebesleben Glorfindels geht würde ich ihm etwas erzählen. Er kuppelt einfach zu gerne. Aber so wie ich dich kenne gibt es bei dir in etwa genauso viel zu erzählen wie bei mir, nämlich nichts, außer ein paar kurzen Stelldichein."

„Und wiederum sagst du genau das, was ich hätte sagen wollen", seufze Haldir und blickte zu Boden. „Es gibt niemanden, der mein Herz auch nur annähernd erobern konnte, wie sie es damals tat. Es zerriss mich fast, als sie starb und seitdem... nun, seitdem gab es niemanden mehr, der mir das zu geben vermochte, was ihre bloße Anwesenheit mir gab."

Haldir wusste, dass Erestor ihn verstehen konnte, schließlich war seine geliebte Frau nicht tot, doch unerreichbar weit weg, in den fernen Landen im Westen.

Mitfühlend legte Erestor Haldir eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte zu ihm hinüber. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, denn auch er kämpfte immer noch mit dem Verlust Melreths. Er seufzte, wünschte sich, er würde endlich jemanden finden, der die Leere in ihm ausfüllen konnte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich Glorfindel wirklich beneide, er erweckt in mir den Eindruck, als würde er sich nicht einmal nach einer engeren Verbindung sehnen. Obwohl ich ja auch nicht viel über diesen Teil seines Privatlebens weiß." Kaum hatte er diese Worte jedoch gesprochen, kochte die Wut wieder in ihm hoch. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, schritt zum Ufer und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. 

Haldir verwunderte die Reaktion Erestors. Der Elb schien wütend zu sein, doch über was?

„Erestor, mein Freund. Was ist mit dir? Dich bedrückt etwas, ich spüre es. Bist du wütend auf jemanden, möglicherweise Glorfindel?"

Der Galadhrim trat neben den dunkelhaarigen Bruchtal-Elben an den Bach heran und blickte auf Erestor hinab, der immer noch am Ufer des Gewässers kniete.

Sich innerlich zur Ruhe mahnend blickte er zu Haldir empor, dem die langen, silbrigen Strähnen um das Gesicht fielen, welches besorgt wirkte.

„Ja, ich bin wütend auf Glorfindel. Obwohl wütend nicht der richtige Ausdruck ist, ich würde ihn am liebsten mitten in der Luft zerreißen. Sag mir, Haldir, warum schafft er es bereits seit unserer Zeit in Gondolin immer wieder, meine Selbstbeherrschung so zu erschüttern?" Erestor schüttelte fast verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Und warum hat er keinen Anstand gelernt?" Fast vorwurfsvoll sah er nun zu Haldir, so als ob dieser etwas dafür könnte, das Glorfindel seine Tochter beim Baden beobachtet hatte.

„Was hat Glorfindel angestellt, dass du so über ihn redest?", fragte Haldir verblüfft. Nun gut, er wusste ja, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Erestor und dem blonden Elben recht oft von Spannungen beherrscht war, doch zu richtigen Streitigkeiten war es noch nie gekommen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fügte Haldir hinzu: „Und man kann sagen über ihn was man möchte, aber Anstand besitzt er. Erestor, ich kenne Glorfindel nun auch schon lange und ich habe noch nie gehört, dass er sich einmal so benommen hat, dass es wirklich was zu beanstanden gäbe. Also was bei den Valar ist nun passiert?"

Erestor stand ohne Vorwarnung auf und hätte dadurch beinahe Haldir umgeworfen, der sich jedoch schnell wieder fing. Aufgebracht lief der Berater Elronds auf der kleinen Lichtung auf und ab.

„Heute morgen, nach dem Training, da gingen Aníril und ich in dieses eine Becken zum Schwimmen. Sie musste sich dringen abkühlen. Anfangs war ja noch alles in Ordnung, aber als ich wieder aus dem Wasser stieg, sah ich eine Strähne blonden Haares hinter einem Baum leuchten. Und dieses blond hat nur ein einziger Elb! Haldir, wie kann Glorfindel es wagen, mir erst zu erzählen sein Herz wäre verschenkt, aber dann meine Tochter beim Baden beobachten? Was denkt er sich dabei?"

Vor Frust lies er sich einfach auf die Wiese nieder, verschränkte die Arme und sah Haldir erwartungsvoll an.

In Haldirs Gesicht zuckte es verdächtig und dann brach ein lautes Lachen aus dem sonst so ruhigen Galadhrim hervor.

„Ich... ich gl… glaube... du hast da... was... falsch... ver... verstanden", prustete der blonde Elb und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund um nicht weiter lachen zu müssen. Sein Gesicht war hochrot angelaufen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Haldir wieder ruhig atmen konnte.

„Nun, Erestor, ich bin mir sicher, dass Glorfindel euch nicht um deiner Tochter willen beobachtet hat."

Verwirrt blickte Erestor zu Haldir hinüber. Was konnte der Galadhrimhauptmann nur meinen? Wenn er nicht wegen Aníril dort gestanden hatte, weswegen dann?

Erestor verstand die Bemerkung einfach nicht, und auch nach längerem Nachdenken wurde ihm Haldirs kryptische Aussage nicht klarer.

„Sag, Haldir, wie meinst du das? Weswegen hätte Glorfindel sonst dort stehen sollen?"

„Erestor!" Haldir verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. „Glorfindel wird nicht wegen deiner Tochter dort gestanden haben, da er sein Bett nicht mit Frauen zu teilen pflegt, mein Freund. Wusstest du das noch nicht?"

„Er teilt sein Lager nicht mit Frauen?" Erestor fiel aus allen Wolken. Er hatte ja vieles erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. Dass sein bester Freund kein Interesse an der körperlichen Liebe hatte, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass es Elben gab, die abstinent lebten, aber dieses Verhalten passte nicht in Erestors Bild von Glorfindel.

„Haldir, bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass Glorfindel… Nun…", ein roter Schimmer überzog Erestors Wangen. „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass Glorfindel zu den Elben gehört, die abstinent leben."

Nun war es an Haldir, den dunkelhaarigen Elben verdutzt anzusehen. Es schien dem Galadhrim so, als wolle Erestor gar nicht verstehen, was er ihm da mitzuteilen versuchte, als wäre Erestor zu naiv um das zu sehen, was hinter Haldirs Aussage stand.

Der blonde Elb seufzte.

„Nein, Erestor. Glorfindel lebt keineswegs abstinent - ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf diese Idee kamst, mein Freund. Warum sollte er auch? Er teilt sein Lager nicht mit Frauen, dafür aber sehr wohl mit Männern!"

Erestor fielen bei dieser Eröffnung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Aber… Was… wieso… wer…?" Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, er hatte bisher nie darüber nachgedacht. In all den Jahren war ihm eine solche Idee nie gekommen, er wusste zwar, dass dies unter den Soldaten durchaus vorkam, wenn sie auf einem Einsatz waren, aber ohne zwingenden Grund? Eine weitere Frage ging ihm durch den Sinn.

„Sag, Haldir, ich wusste zwar, dass Soldaten einander Erleichterung verschaffen, aber…" Die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. „… kann das wirklich Spaß machen? Und ist es nicht etwas einseitig, wenn man nur… Nun ja… wie soll ich das sagen? Nun, wennmanhaltnurdieHändezurverfügunghatundgarnichtinseinenPartnereintauchenkann?" Die letzen Worte hatte er so schnell hervor gestoßen, dass es schwer war, ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen.       

Haldir blickte Erestor stirnrunzelnd an und fragte sich, in welcher Welt der andere Elb eigentlich lebte. Ein weiterer Seufzer fand den Weg über die Lippen des Galadhrim.

„Oh, Erestor, hast du dir wirklich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht? Auch ich teile seit geraumer Zeit mein Bett, wenn überhaupt, nur noch mit Männern."

Haldir brach ab und betrachtete Erestor amüsiert. Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen zierte ein Ausdruck, der sich aus Entsetzen, Überraschen und Unglauben zusammensetzte.

„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin frage ich mich, wie du fragen kannst, ob es Spaß machst."

Um die Mundwinkel des Galadhrim zuckte es verdächtig. „Meinst du denn es gibt nicht noch andere Möglichkeiten, seine Liebe auszuleben?"

Erestors Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und das einzige, was er sagen konnte, war ein gehauchtes „Oh…". Er hatte sich wirklich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Warum auch? Melreth hatte er zu Beginn des zweiten Zeitalters kennen gelernt. Und in den Zeiten davor hatte er nie die Muße gehabt eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Es war eine viel zu dunkle Zeit, und als Hauptmann Ecthelions hatte er immer sehr viel zu tun gehabt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Haldir, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, mir so etwas vorzustellen." Nun war Erestors Neugierde geweckt.

„Sag, Haldir, ist das denn so üblich unter uns Elben? Bin ich denn wirklich so naiv wie ich mir gerade vorkomme? Und was kann man denn noch alles machen? Und ist es so anders als mit einer Frau?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er Haldir an.

Haldir zog die Augenbrauen belustigt hoch und wunderte sich ein weiteres Mal über Erestors Naivität.

„Erestor, es ist durchaus üblich unter uns Elben", schmunzelte der Galadhrim. „Und was anders ist? Erestor, DAS musst du selbst herausfinden. Ich kann dir nur sagen, es ist weder schlechter noch besser, nur anders eben."

Haldir lachte leise, als er auf Erestors Gesicht blickte und dort die Falten sah, die sich auf dessen Stirn bildeten.

Sich vorzustellen mit einem Mann das Lager zu teilen viel ihm immer noch schwer, nicht das er sich abgestoßen fühlte, nein es war einfach ein merkwürdiger Gedanke.

„Ganz ehrlich Haldir, irgendwie fällt es mir sehr schwer, mir dies vorzustellen, auch wenn ich mit Aníril schon über dieses Thema scherzte. Und weißt du, was das Gemeine an der Sache ist, jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig."

Erestor zwinkerte ihm zu, er hatte schon immer über eine gewisse Selbstironie verfügt. Jedoch wurde er schnell wieder ernst.

„Aber selbst wenn Glorfindel Männer bevorzugt, warum sollte er ausgerechnet mich beobachten? Er kennt mich schon Jahrtausende, und hat nie irgendetwas verlauten lassen. Ich halte es doch für recht unwahrscheinlich." Allein der Gedanke, dass Glorfindel ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, verwirrte ihn, und jagte undeutbare Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Warum er dich beobachten sollte, Erestor? Nun, dies entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis", erklärte Haldir und blickte nachdenklich an dem dunkelhaarigen Elben vorbei. Seine Aussage, dass er sich es nur schwer vorstellen könnte mit einem Mann das Bett zu teilen, überging er einfach. Es wäre nur in eine endlose Diskussion übergegangen, an deren Ende nur die Tatsache gestanden hätte, dass Erestor es selbst herausfinden musste.

„Vielleicht kam Glorfindel auch nur zufällig vorbei", sprach Haldir und blickte weiterhin ins Leere. Auch ihn überraschte es, dass der blonde Elb Erestor beim Baden beobachte hatte.

Nun, dies konnte Erestor glauben, doch irgendetwas nagte an ihm. Er konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, was es war. Wieder lehnte er sich zurück und blickte in den Himmel.

„Er mag vielleicht durch Zufall vorbeigekommen sein", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Elb, „Aber er ist nicht einfach wieder gegangen, er hat uns eine Weile beobachtet. Meiner Meinung nach hätte er eine Strafe verdient." Er grinste Haldir an, in der Hoffnung dieser würde ihn dabei unterstützen.

„Also hat er dich länger beobachtet? Nun, vielleicht hat ihm ja gefallen, was er sah", schmunzelte Haldir und warf Erestor einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Wie er es fast erwartet hatte, hatte sich auf dessen Wangen und Ohrenspitzen wieder eine zarte Rötung eingestellt.

„Und eine Strafe? Was genau stellst du dir darunter vor?", fragte der Galadhrim zwinkernd.

Es blitzte gefährlich in Erestors Augen, und ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sagen wir es so, wenn es ihm wirklich solch eine Freude bereitet hat, mich zu beobachten, wäre ich dafür, ihn wirklich zu quälen. Nur dafür bräuchte ich deine Hilfe, um es richtig wirken zu lassen. Ich würde sehr gerne ein Schauspiel für ihn inszenieren, dass ihm die Knie weich werden. Und dann… nun", lachte er bösartig. „Ich werde ihn dann links liegen lassen."

Haldir blickte vergnügt.

„Sei dir meiner Hilfe gewiss, alter Freund." Laut lachte der Galadhrim und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Doch dazu musst du mir erst erzählen, was für ein Schauspiel du planst und wie meine Rolle darin aussehen soll. Wirst du Aníril ebenfalls einweihen?"

Erestor dachte kurz darüber nach, er wusste, dass das, worum er jetzt bitten würde, zu weit ging, aber irgendetwas in ihm musste dies tun, musste Glorfindel auf seinen Platz verweisen.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Aníril eingeweiht wäre. So kann sie uns nicht in den Rücken fallen. Ich möchte Glorfindel hinters Licht führen, indem er glaubt, ich…" Erestor holte tief Luft und hoffte ,dass sein engster Freund auf den Vorschlag eingehen würde. „Ich möchte dass er glaubt ich wäre… deinLiebhaberichhoffedunimmstesmirnichtübelichwürdeauchverstehenwenndunichtwollenwürdest."

Haldir schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich darüber klar zu werden, was Erestor da gesagt hatte.

„Erstmal solltest du vielleicht so reden, dass ich dir auch folgen kann, mein Freund", meinte der Galadhrim dann belustigt. „Und des weiteren... solange du mich nicht wirklich zu deinem Liebhaber ausrufen willst, solange bin ich auch bereit in deinem kleinen Schauspiel mitzuwirken."

In den Augen des blonden Elben funkelte es hinterhältig. „Nur dann sollten wir wirklich mal deine Tochter zu Rate ziehen oder willst du noch lange warten?"

Elegant strich Erestor sich die dunklen Strähnen hinter die Ohren und sah schelmisch zu Haldir hinüber.

„Auch wenn du blond bist, als Liebhaber wärst du mir zu hellblond. Aber ich denke, wir sollten Aníril wirklich direkt einweihen und sie fragen."

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich und wartete bis Haldir soweit war. ihm zu folgen.


	7. Verschwörungen und Explosionen

**Kapitel 7: Verschwörungen und Explosionen**

Sonnenstrahlen fielen zwischen den golden schimmernden Blättern der Mallornbäume und warfen bizarre Muster auf den Boden der Lichtung. Unter einem der mächtigen Baumstämme saß Aníril und blickte gedankenverloren in den Wald hinein. Sie hatte einfach allein sein wollen und obendrein wollte sie ihren Vater im Gespräch mit Haldir nicht stören, denn die Elbenmaid bezweifelte nicht, dass die beiden Elben etwas besprechen wollten.

Alles ging Aníril durch den Kopf. Vom gestrigen Tag, an dem sie nach langer Zeit Erestor, die Zwillinge und Glorfindel wieder sah, bis hin zu dem verpatzten Übungskampf am Morgen. Manchmal wusste die junge Elbenmaid einfach nicht, wie sie ihre Gefühle und ihr Temperament im Zaum halten konnte.

Und so saß sie einfach nur auf der Lichtung, dachte nach und begann schließlich ein wehmütiges Lied zu singen, das sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit liebte. Die Person, die sich ihr näherte, bemerkte sie nicht.

Zuerst hatten sie in dem Talan nachgeschaut. den Erestor und seine Tochter sich teilten, während sie in Lothlórien weilten. Doch dort hatten sie sie nicht aufgefunden, genauso wenig bei den Ställen oder bei den Damen, die mit Arwen in den Gärten Galadriels saßen.

Nachdem sie alle Plätze abgesucht hatten, von denen sie annahmen, dass Aníril sich dort befinden konnte, wanderten sie ziellos umher. Bis Haldir wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Was ist mein Freund?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Berater irritiert.

„Mir ist nur gerade noch ein Ort eingefallen, an dem sie sich aufhalten könnte. Folge mir."

Haldir führte Erestor auf einen der weniger benutzten Pfade, und schon nach wenigen Metern sahen sie Aníril am Wegesrand sitzen, an einen Baum gelehnt, und in die Ferne blickend.

Leise näherten sich die beiden dem Mädchen, und erst wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt räusperte sich Erestor kurz.

Aníril war so in ihr Lied vertieft gewesen, dass sie erschrocken aufsprang, als sie das Räuspern hinter sich vernahm. Einen Moment lang sah sie sich verwirrt und beinahe orientierungslos um. Ihre Hand fuhr wie von selbst an ihre Seite, wo auf Reisen immer ihr Schwert hing, doch natürlich war in diesem Moment kein Schwert zur Stelle.

Bis die Elbenmaid realisierte, dass überhaupt keine Gefahr drohte und dass es ihr Vater gewesen war, der sich da geräuspert hatte, verging einige Zeit.

 „Ada?", fragte sie. „Musstest du mich so erschrecken?"

Haldir erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln bei dieser Bemerkung, doch Erestor lachte schon etwas lauter.

„Nein, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu erschrecken, aber du warst so in Gedanken versunken…", begann er, doch brach er kurz darauf wieder ab. „Aníril, wir sind hier, weil wir etwas mit dir besprechen wollen… wir… ich meine ich brauche deine Unterstützung." Normalerweise war es zwar nicht Erestors Art so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber Aníril hätte ihn doch innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchschaut.

Die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid betrachtete ihren Vater mit gerunzelter Stirn und ließ die erhobene Hand endlich sinken.

„Besprechen? Mit mir?", fragte Aníril erstaunt. Erestor machte auf sie den Eindruck, als läge ihm etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen und seine Tochter war verwundert darüber, denn am Morgen hatte sie noch nichts bemerkt. „Wofür braucht ihr meine Unterstützung? Für einen weiteren Übungskampf?"

Haldir hatte sich an einen Stamm gelehnt und beobachtete das ganze gelassen, er würde Erestor nur im absoluten Notfall unterstützen.

Erestor hingegen stand etwas nervös vor seiner Tochter und wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, ohne dass sie selbst zu wütend auf Glorfindel werden würde.

„Nein, kein Übungskampf", erklärte er, „es geht um etwas Persönliches. Haldir und ich… nun… Also ich möchte mich an Glorfindel… Nein, das ist auch der falsche Anfang…" Hilflos blickte er Haldir an, der so lässig an einem Baum lehnte und nur mit einer knappen Geste zu verstehen gab, dass Erestor dies alleine regeln sollte. So versuchte Erestor es noch einmal:

„Also, Glorfindel hat sich, sagen wir unangebracht benommen. Und ich…" Wieder brach er ab, er fand zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht die richtigen Worte.

Amüsiert betrachtete Aníril ihren Vater und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Zu komisch wirkten seine unsicheren Versuche ihr von dem zu erzählen, was er plante. Haldir schien zu wissen, worum es ging, doch er sagte kein Wort und blickte nur belustigt in ihre Richtung. Aníril schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte.

„Glorfindel soll sich unangebracht verhalten haben, Ada? Das kann ich ja kaum glauben, nur sag, wozu brauchst du jetzt meine Hilfe? Was willst du mit ihm machen?"

Erleichtert vernahm Erestor Anírils Worte, nun wusste er endlich, was er sagen sollte.

„Du sollst uns einfach nicht verraten, sondern bei der Charade mitspielen."

„Charade?" Aníril zog die Stirn noch weiter in Falten. „Was hat Glorfindel gemacht, dass du ihm was vorspielen willst, und wozu brauchst du mich?

Die Elbenmaid konnte sich  kaum vorstellen, warum ihr Vater wütend auf den blonden Bruchtalelben sein konnte.

„Was wollt ihr ihm überhaupt vorspielen und aus welchem Grund?"

Erestor schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich möchte dir noch nicht erzählen, was er getan hat, aber glaube mir, ich bin ernsthaft verärgert deswegen. Und nun ja, wie erkläre ich dies am besten?" Wieder blickte er hilflos zu Haldir. Dieser grinste ihn an und wandte sich dann an Aníril.

„Da dein Vater ja doch recht verklemmt ist, werde ich nun übernehmen. Erestor hat eine recht interessante Idee gefunden, um einiges auszutesten. Ich für meinen Teil habe zugestimmt ihm zu helfen, besonders, da ich noch eine Rechnung offen habe mit jenem Balrogtöter", erklärte der Galadhrimhauptmann, während er neben Erestor trat und einen Arm um seine Taille legte. „Dich möchten wir nur bitten nicht zu verraten, dass dies…" Nach diesen Worten zog er den Berater eng an sich und küsste ihn innig. „… nur ein Spiel ist um Glorfindel aus der Reserve zu locken", beende er den Satzb nachdem er sich breit grinsend von Erestor getrennt hatte. 

Anírl hatte die ganze Szene recht erstaunt beobachtet und als Haldir ihren Vater küsste, hatte sie noch überraschter die Augen aufgerissen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Worte Haldirs, dass dies alles nur ein Spiel sein sollte, nicht ganz glaubte, und vor allem verstand sie nicht, was die beiden Männer damit bezwecken wollten. Entnervt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Und dazu braucht ihr mich? Nein, Ada... ich würde zwar gerne wissen, was Glorfindel angestellt hat, dass ihr ihm so etwas vorspielen wollt, aber bitte haltet mich aus dem ganzen raus. Ich werde niemandem etwas verraten, nur verschont mich mit weiteren Einzelheiten!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Aníril recht schnell hervorgestoßen und wie zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte hatte sie mit der Hand eine abwehrende Bewegung gemacht.

Erestor ließ den Kopf hängen, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Tochter so abwehrend reagieren würde, und auch nicht, dass Haldir ihn küssen würde. Nicht dass Haldir schlecht küsste, ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte dies sogar sehr gut, aber so etwas hatte Erestor nicht eingeplant. Tief seufzend grinste er seine Tochter an.

„Ich glaube für Glorfindel ist es besser, wenn du nicht weißt, warum wir dies tun. Und um mehr als einfach nichts zu verraten wollten wir dich ja auch nicht bitten. Den Rest kannst du getrost uns zweien überlassen. Und Haldir, wenn du das nächste Mal vor hast mich zu küssen, warne mich bitte vor, danke."

Haldir lachte daraufhin nur kurz und zuckte die Schultern.

„Erestor, wie sollen wir es denn sonst glaubhaft spielen? Hast du daran überhaupt gedacht?" Erestor errötete daraufhin nur und schüttelte leicht beschämt den Kopf. 

Aníril sah die beiden schmunzelnd an.

„Dann klärt den weiteren Ablauf doch für euch, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht weiter in solche Spielchen verwickelt werden, hinterher weiß ich nicht mehr, was nun Wirklichkeit ist und was nicht. Darauf kann ich verzichten."

Die Elbenmaid lachte kurz, als sie die roten Wangen ihres Vaters bemerkte.

„Und war das etwa alles, warum ihr mich aufsuchtet?"

Mit stechenden Augen sah sie erst Erestor und dann Haldir an.

Erestor fühlte, wie er anfing wütend zu werden. So wenig Toleranz hatte er von seiner Tochter nicht erwartet. Er musste einmal tief Luft holen bevor er sprach, doch konnte er das leichte Zittern, das diesmal sicherlich nicht aus Nervosität mitschwang, nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen.

„Ja, das war alles weswegen wir dich aufgesucht haben. Glaube mir, Glorfindel hat es nicht besser verdient, und glaube mir weiterhin, ich schätze Haldir zwar sehr als guten Freund, aber nicht mehr. Ich dachte, du würdest mich kennen, aber ich sehe, ich habe mich geirrt. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, Aníril, wir sehen uns dann beim Essen bei Galadriel."

Elegant verbeugte er sich vor seiner Tochter und hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt er davon, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, während seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände leicht zitterten. 

Aníril sah ihrem Vater erstaunt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nach. 

Fast wollte sie ihm noch etwas nachrufen, doch dann entschied sie sich anders. ‚Ich dachte, du würdest mich kennen' hatte er gesagt. Sie tat es auch, aber kannte ER SIE? Aníril hatte das ganze nicht böse gemeint, nur war ihr trotz allem nicht klar gewesen, warum Erestor so wütend war. Deshalb hatte sie darauf bestanden, nicht weiter in dieses Spiel hineingezogen zu werden. Und nun war ihr Vater auch noch wütend auf sie. Die Elbenmaid schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Haldir ließ sich vor ihr auf das Gras nieder und blickte sie an. Gespannt beobachtete er, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, bis er glaubte die Zeit sei reif zu sprechen.

„Du kennst ihn nicht wirklich so gut, zu vieles in seinem Leben hast du nicht gesehen. Und soweit ich weiß hat er dir auch nie davon erzählt. Aber sei deswegen nicht wütend, er hat seine Gründe." Sachte strich er über ihre Wange, lächelte ihr zu und fuhr dann fort in seiner ruhigen, sanften Stimme zu sprechen.

„Erestor weiß selbst nicht was gerade mit ihm passiert, oder besser gesagt was vor vielen Jahrtausenden mit ihm passiert ist, und ich hoffe, dass er es nun endlich erkennt. Nur deswegen habe ich diesem seltsamen Spiel zugestimmt. Gib ihm die Zeit sich selbst kennen zu lernen. Glorfindel bringt ihn immer wieder durcheinander, das habe ich schon beobachtet seit ich die beiden kenne, aber Erestor hat nie begriffen, woran das lag. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich kann deinen Vater diesmal wirklich verstehen, ich wäre an seiner Stelle nicht weniger wütend, nur würde ich die Sache anders lösen."

Kurz drückte er Anírils Hand und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Aníril blickte den Galadhrim noch verwirrter an.

„Haldir", begann sie zögernd. „Was du mir erzählst macht mir fast Angst. Was ist all die Jahre denn gewesen? Wenn es stimmt, was du sagtest, dann kenne ich meinen Vater tatsächlich nicht, nur das möchte ich nicht. Kann er nicht einfach so sein wie ich ihn bis jetzt kannte?"

Ein wenig ratlos sah sie zu Boden. „Und ja... sicherlich kann ich nun verstehen, dass er wütend ist, doch was soll ich jetzt noch dazu sagen? Ich weiß es einfach nicht..."

Haldir blickte sie lange an, jeder andere Elb hätte angefangen zu kichern, doch der Hauptmann der Grenzwachen blickte die Tochter eines seiner engsten Freunde nur an, er überlegte kurz, was er ihr antworten konnte.

„Aníril, natürlich kennst du ihn, zumindest das meiste von ihm, nur diesen einen Aspekt nicht, einen über den er bis vor kurzem so gut wie nie nachdachte, und auch jetzt ist er noch weit davon entfernt, zu verstehen. Aber wenn du möchtest, dass dein Vater wieder glücklich wird, dann solltest du ihn unterstützen. Vertrau mir einfach, ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, was ich tue." Bei diesen Worten stahl sich doch ein kleines Lächeln über seine Züge und er klopfte der Elbenmaid ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Bis jetzt hatte ich nicht wirklich den Eindruck, als wüsstest du, was du tust", erwidert Aníril frech und ein Funken blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

Sie hatte, als sie Haldir zuhörte, über ihren Vater nachgedacht. Für die junge Elbenmaid war es schwierig, zu verstehen, was der Galadhrim ihr über ihren Vater erklärt hatte. Es war ihr, als wäre es eine komplett neue Welt und dieses Gefühl gefiel ihr nicht. Aber wie Haldir gesagt hatte, sie wollte letztendlich nur, dass Erestor glücklich war und dafür würde sie fast alles tun. Schließlich nickte Aníril. „Ich werde ihn unterstützen wie es mir möglich ist."

Erleichtert atmete Haldir auf, er wollte das Beste für seinen Freund, und nun sah er eine Möglichkeit.

Lächelnd blickte er sie an, und man konnte das leise Flüstern zweier Elbenstimmen vernehmen, als Haldir Aníril in seine geheimsten Vermutungen einweihte.

Warum war er nur so ausgerastet? Erestor gestand sich ein, dass er viel zu heftig reagiert hatte. Wieder einmal grübelte er stundenlang darüber, warum er derzeit so schnell in Wut geriet. Seufzend lenkte er seine Schritte durch den Goldenen Wald. Gerade hatte er seine innere Ruhe wieder gefunden, als er sah, wie sich ihm einer der Zwillinge näherte.

„Elladan, es freut mich, dich zu sehen. Verzeih mein Benehmen von vorhin, ich habe überreagiert."  

Der dunkelhaarige Elb lächelte Erestor freundlich an.

„Nichts anderes dachte ich mir", sagte er ehrlich und musterte den Vater Anírils erstaunt. Eine Röte lag über den Wangen Erestors und er sah erhitzt aus.

„Worüber hast du dich aufgeregt?", fragte er erstaunt und blickte hinter Erestor in den Wald, doch dort sah er niemanden. „Woher kommst du gerade? War Aníril bei dir?"

Verwirrt blickte Erestor sich um, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er so weit gewandert war.

„Aníril ist bei Haldir, ich verließ die beiden vor einer Weile. Und worüber ich mich aufgeregt habe? Nun, ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meiner Tochter."

„Was hat sie denn getan?", fragte Elladan verwundert. Normalerweise waren Erestor und Aníril doch ein Herz und eine Seele. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie überhaupt schon einmal in ihrem ganzen Leben gestritten hatten.

Missmutig blickte Erestor zum dem älteren Zwilling.

„Ich möchte mich dazu einfach nicht äußern, falls es dich nicht stört. Wir waren uns in etwas sehr privatem uneinig." Damit hatte Erestor genug gesagt, und er würde nicht mehr sagen, sollte Elladan weiter fragen.

Mit einem knappen Nicken deutete er Elladan an ihm zu folgen.

„Sag, hast du deinen Bruder noch gefunden?"

„Ja", erklärte Elladan knapp und gleichzeitig noch mehr verwundert über den offensichtlich wirklich wütenden Erestor. Es machte ihn noch neugieriger darauf, was wohl vorgefallen war, doch er wusste, würde er Anírils Vater jetzt fragen, dann würde dieser ein wenig ungehalten werden. Elladan kannte das nur zu gut. „Ich traf ihn mit Glorfindel nahe des Waldes. Wir hatten dann einiges in unserem Talan zu besprechen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich davor gestört habe."

Erestor erstarrte bei den Worten Elladans, und sein Geist begann zu arbeiten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den Sohn Elronds mit einem Blick an, der jeden Hund dazu bringen würde, sich winselnd auf den Rücken zu werfen.

„Mit Glorfindel gesehen? Am Rande des Waldes? Wie interessant…", zischte er und seine Stimme hatte einen äußerst bedrohlichen Klang

„Dann kann ich ja vermuten, dass ihr einige sehr… wie sage ich das jetzt… unangebrachte Dinge zu besprechen hattet."

Bei den Worten Erestors war Elladan kaum merklich zusammen gezuckt. Konnte es etwa sein, dass der Elb doch etwa davon wusste, dass er beobachtet worden war? Hatte er Elrohir und Glorfindel gesehen? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchlief Elladan, doch er ignorierte es. Schließlich war nicht er es gewesen, der Aníril und ihren Vater beim Baden gesehen hatte.

„Wir haben einige Dinge besprochen, doch um zu wissen, ob sie unangebracht waren, müsste ich erst einmal wissen, was du damit meinst", sagte der Zwilling dann mit scharfer Stimme.

Dies hätte Elladan nicht sagen sollen, Erestor war schon vorher kurz davor gewesen die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch nun kochte das Fass über. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er den Zwilling gepackt und an den nächsten Baum gepresst, sein Schwert an dessen Kehle.

„Wage nicht mich zu verspotten, junger Elb."

Elladan, der sich in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Lage wieder fand, blickte Erestor mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen an. Nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, den älteren Elben in geringster Weise zu verspotten, doch Erestor schien so verärgert zu sein, dass jeder Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen konnte. Und es schien Elladan als wäre seine letzte Bemerkung genau dieser Tropfen gewesen.

„Ich verspotte dich doch nicht, Erestor!", presste Elladan zwischen den Lippen hervor und schielte unruhig auf das Schwert, das gefährlich nah an seiner Kehle lag.

„Ach nein? Wie würdest du das denn dann nennen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Berater barsch und presste sein Schwert noch ein wenig näher an die Kehle des Sohnes seines Fürsten. Ein kleiner Bluttropfen bildete sich an der Stelle, an der das Schwert die Haut berührte.

Erestor konnte nicht mehr klar denken, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, und sein Blick hatte sich rötlich verschleiert. Hitze raste durch seine Adern, und er drückte noch etwas fester zu, was dem Zwilling ein ängstliches Keuchen entrang.

Doch dann sah er den Tropfen, starrte wie gebannt auf das glänzende Rot an seiner Klinge. Wie vom Blitz getroffen taumelte er zurück, knickte in die Knie und blickte mit großen, schreckensgeweiteten Augen zu Elladan empor.

Der Zwilling Elrohirs blickte nicht minder erschrocken zurück. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über den Hals, dort wo noch vor kurzem das Schwert Erestors gewesen war und sich in seine Haut geritzt hatte. Es war nur ein oberflächlicher Schnitt, doch trotzdem spürte Elladan einige Tropfen warmen Blutes an seinen Fingern.

„Erestor", stieß er hervor. „Was ist mit dir los? Du bist ja nicht mehr bei Sinnen! Was habe ich dir getan?"

Doch Erestor konnte nicht antworten, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, versuchte verzweifelt seine rasenden Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er hatte den Sohn seines Fürsten verletzt, einer seiner engsten Freunde, und dass völlig ohne Grund.

Die Hitze war völlig verschwunden und der Elb fror, eine eisige Kälter umklammerte sein Herz, und seine Stimme hatte einen brüchigen Klang, als er endlich die Kraft fand zu antworten.

„Verzeih mir, Elladan, aber… Nein! Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich getan habe! Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Es scheint als habe die Reise und einige Vorfälle heute Morgen meinen Verstand getrübt. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann vergeben können."

Immer noch vor Elladan kniend verbeugte sich der Noldo, erhob sich und wartete mit gesenktem Haupt auf eine Antwort. In seinen Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt.

Der Sohn Elronds blickte Erestor nachdenklich an und sah dann auf seine Finger, auf welchen das Blut rot verschmiert war. Gab es eine Entschuldigung?

„Sieh auf, Erestor", sagte Elladan schließlich nach einer Weile. „Ich frage mich, ob du gerade eben überhaupt noch du selbst warst. Nein, ich denke nicht. Du warst rasend und dann denkt man nicht so sehr darüber nach, was man tut. Erestor, das ist keine Entschuldigung, weder für mich noch für dich, doch es ist nicht mehr passiert und schließlich... schließlich bin ja auch ich nicht ganz unschuldig."

Ein wenig verschämt wandte Elladan sich ab und er fragte sich, ob Erestor seinen Bruder wirklich gesehen hatte. Doch warum hätte er sonst so reagieren sollen?

Ein dankbares Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem bleichen Gesicht Erestors. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und blickte Elladan dann ruhig an.

„Vielleicht bin ich dir eine Erklärung schuldig, aber ich möchte, dass das gesagte unter uns bleibt. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

Elladan nickte langsam. Er hatte wirklich nicht vor Erestor noch weiter zu verärgern und dann doch irgend ein Körperteil zu verlieren. Eigentlich bedeutete ihm sein Kopf schon etwas....

„Ich werde kein Wort darüber verlieren", versprach Elladan. „Aber dann sag mir nun endlich, was bei den Valar dich so aufgeregt hat."

Erestor holte tief Luft und erzählte dem Erben von Imladris von dem Bad, von Glorfindel und davon, dass dies für eben jenen noch ein Nachspiel haben würde, während Elladan nur still zuhörte und für seinen Bruder betete.

Erestor schloss seine Erzählung mit den Worten:

„Und was deinen Bruder betrifft, ich denke, er soll dies mit Aníril selbst klären. Darin werde ich mich nicht einmischen."                                                                                 

„Einen Moment mal", sagte da Elladan. „Was soll mein Bruder mit Aníril besprechen?"

Wiederum verwirrt sah der jüngere Elb den Berater Elronds an. Er wusste also, dass Glorfindel ihn beobachtet hatte. Aber woher wusste er, dass Elrohir auch dort gewesen war, wenn er ihn nicht gesehen hatte? Und warum wusste er dann das mit Aníril?

Erestor lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Elladan, bitte vergiss nie, wer ich bin… und vor allem, was ich bin. Elrond hat mich nicht zu seinem Berater gemacht, weil ich mit einem Schwert um zu gehen weiß. Außerdem ist Aníril meine Tochter, da muss ich doch wissen, wer sich für sie interessiert", erklärte er dem überraschten Elben fröhlich. „Oh, verstehe es bitte nicht falsch, es ist nicht so, als ob ich das schon sehr lange wüsste. Es ist mir erst vor wenigen Jahren aufgefallen. Und außerdem kann ich zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Auch wenn ich nur Glorfindel gesehen habe, so hat mir deine Aussage und Reaktion doch einiges verraten." 

Elladan stöhnte auf.

„Und du bist mir an die Kehle gesprungen, obwohl du es schon längst... nun ja... wusstest?" Der Elb schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Und glaub mir, Erestor, Elrohir war selbst sehr niedergeschlagen, als er mir von seiner ‚Beobachtung' erzählte. Doch wenn du sagst, er solle das mit Aníril selbst klären, so muss ich dir mitteilen, dass wir darauf wahrscheinlich noch ein ganzes Zeitalter warten können."

Leise lachte der Sohn Elronds auf. „Nein, sogar noch länger, wenn du mich fragst. Er hat zuviel Angst vor einer Zurückweisung oder dass er ihre Freundschaft verliert, als dass er auf sie zugehen würde."

Erestor fiel in dieses Lachen mit ein und seine Augen funkelten spöttisch.

„Dann, denke ich, sollten wir dem ein wenig dezent nachhelfen, oder was denkst du, Elladan? Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, wie meine Tochter wirklich zu ihm steht, aber sie würde aus einem solchen Grund niemals seine Freundschaft ausschlagen, und wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie ja doch interessiert."

Beide Elben liefen lachend zu ihren Räumen und machten sich für das Abendessen bereit.

Danke an alle für ihre lieben Reviews. Valinja und ich geben uns die größte Mühe so schnell wie möglich neues zu produzieren, im mom hängt es eher an unserem betaleser, weil wir viel zu schnell schreibseln ;) aber ohne beta dürften wir nicht veröffentlichen, unsere Kommasetzung ist waffenscheinpflichtig zwinker  


	8. Tanz der Gefühle

Kapitel 8: Tanz der Gefühle  
  
Leicht nervös strich er die schwarzblaue Seidenrobe glatt, die seinen Körper umschmeichelte und seine Vorzüge perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Innerlich war er sehr unruhig, obwohl er wusste, dass Haldir am heutigen Abend nicht zugegen sein würde, so zerrte es doch an seinen Nerven, dass er wusste, er würde nun auf Glorfindel treffen und er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Seufzend verdrängte er all diese Gedanken und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tochter. Elrohir würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn er sie sah. Sie trug ein weinrotes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, dessen weiße Ärmel nur an der Schulter, den Ellenbogen und den Handgelenken befestigt waren, sodass ihre cremige Haut darunter zu erkennen war. Er lächelte auf sie herab, ganz der stolze Vater, bot ihr den Ellenbogen an und marschierte dann mit ihr in den Saal.  
  
Aníril hatte ihren Vater lächelnd angesehen, als er in seiner eleganten Robe aus dem Talan getreten war. Seine Haltung war wie immer von erhabener und edler Natur. Die Elbenmaid musste zugeben, dass er gut aussah und es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, ihn zum Vater zu haben. Ihr eigenes Kleid hatte sie mit Arwen ausgesucht, welche ihr versichert hatte, sie sähe damit bezaubernd aus, dabei würde Elronds Tochter ein nicht minder schönes Gewand tragen.  
  
Nun schritt Aníril hoch aufgerichtet und mit gestrafften Schultern in den Saal, der für das Mahl hergerichtet worden war. Sanft drückte sie den Arm ihres Vaters. Sie wollte Erestor spüren lassen, dass sie sich für ihr Verhalten am Mittag entschuldigen wollte. Es tat ihr leid, aber die Elbenmaid war sicher, ihr Vater würde verstehen.  
  
Draußen war bereits die Nacht herein gebrochen, doch der Saal war erleuchtet mit einer Unzahl an Kerzen, deren Flammen einen zuckenden Tanz tanzten.  
  
Ein Quartett stand in einer Ecke und spielte eine leise Melodie, während sich ein Großteil der Höheren Gesellschaft bereits in dem Raum befand. Es wurde leise gemurmelt bei dem Eintreten von Erestor und seiner Tochter, da die beiden zusammen einfach atemberaubend wirkten. Lächelnd geleitete Erestor sein Ein und Alles zu Galadriel. „Seid gegrüßt", sprach er, als er sich vor dem Herrscherpaar verbeugte, das nun selbst leicht den Kopf zum Gruß neigte. „Sei auch du uns gegrüßt, Erestor ó Imladris. Auch wenn wir uns gestern schon trafen, so erfreut es uns Euch heute hier zu sehen", erklärte Celeborn lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, Ihr und Eure Tochter genießt den Abend." Mit diesen Worten waren sie entlassen und konnten sich nun auf den Weg zum Buffet machen. „Aníril, was möchtest du?"Er reichte ihr einen Teller und begann seinen eigenen mit allerlei Früchten und gebratenem Geflügel zu behäufen.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde das gleiche nehmen wie du oder hast du etwa vergessen, Ada, dass ich auf deinen Geschmack vertraue?", erklärte Aníril und schenkte ihrem Vater ein strahlendes Lächeln. Die Elbenmaid streckte ihre Hand nun ebenfalls nach dem Essen aus und tat sich einiges auf, doch die Portion auf ihrem Teller fiel bescheidener aus als die auf dem Teller ihres Vaters. Aníril lachte amüsiert. „Wenn es dir zuviel wird, Ada, esse ich gerne bei dir mit", sagte sie frech lachend.  
  
Ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer zierte seine Wangen, der sich noch vertiefte, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm: „So wie ich Erestor kenne, wird er das alles alleine schaffen. Er hat immer an den Abenden nach den Übungen und Kämpfen sehr viel gegessen." Erestor atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Glorfindel herum, der selbst einen sehr üppig beladenen Teller in der Hand hielt. „Natürlich habe ich viel gegessen, wenn du mich stundenlang über den Platz gescheucht hast."Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, und winkte den Zwillingen zu, die er gerade sah, als sie den Saal betraten.  
  
Aníril beobachte Stirn runzelnd Erestors Reaktion auf Glorfindels Bemerkung und nun verstand sie schon ein wenig besser, was Haldir ihr da erzählt hatte. Doch ihr war immer noch nicht klar, warum ihr Vater manche Dinge, die offensichtlich schienen, nicht erkannte. Oder wollte er einfach nicht? Die Elbenmaid drehte sich mit ihrem Teller in der Hand um, auf der Suche nach dem ihnen zugewiesenen Tisch und bemerkte so nicht, dass ihr Vater Elronds Söhnen zuwinkte, welche, in grüne Roben gekleidet, den Saal betreten hatten.  
  
Elladan ging knapp hinter seinem Bruder, der sich nach ihrem Gespräch erstaunlich schnell wieder gefasst hatte. Nur fragte sich Elladan wie lange diese Fassung halten würde, wenn Elrohir jetzt wieder auf Erestors Tochter träfe.  
  
„Sei gegrüßt, es ist schön, dass wir nun alle versammelt sind, bis auf Arwen."Kaum hatte Erestor die Worte zu Ende gesprochen öffnete sich die Türe erneut und herein trat die Tochter Elronds. Alle Anwesenden hielten den Atem an, sie war in dunkle Seide gekleidet, die bei jedem ihrer Schritte elegant mitschwang, das lange glänzende Haar viel in dunklen Locken völlig frei bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Silberne Stickereien blitzten im Licht der Kerzen, und man konnte deutlich sehen, warum sie als die schönste Frau Mittelerdes galt. „Arwen, dein Licht überstrahlt an diesem Abend alle. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen."Lächelnd verbeugte sich Erestor vor der Elbenmaid, und blickte danach seine Tochter fast entschuldigend an, doch Glorfindel kam ihm zur Hilfe: „Nun, ich muss gestehen, auch Aníril sieht an diesem Abend einfach atemberaubend aus."  
  
Aníril wurde kurz rot, als sie Glorfindels Worte vernahm, doch dann dachte sie daran, dass der blonde Elb ihr dieses Kompliment vermutlich nur machte, um sie von der alles überstrahlenden Arwen abzulenken. Die Elbenmaid wusste, dass sie mit der Schönheit ihrer Freundin kaum mithalten konnte.  
  
Ein wenig entfernt dachten die beiden Elbenzwillinge hingegen etwas ganz anderes. Elladan und Elrohir, die schließlich als Arwens Brüder, seit ihrer Geburt, zwei ihrer engsten Verwandten waren, wussten darum, wie ihre Schwester auf alle anderen Elben und auch Menschen wirkte, doch in diesem Moment war es eher Aníril, welche ihre Blicke auf sich zog. „Sie ist so ... anmutig", stieß Elrohir schließlich hervor und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als Elladan ihm einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Erestors feines Gehör hatte Elrohirs Worte vernommen und er lächelte in sich hinein. Elladan und er würden dies schon regeln können. „Arwen, würdest du mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?", fragte er die Tochter Elronds höflich und führte sie dann auf die Tanzfläche. Glorfindel war derweil neben Aníril getreten und blickte sie fragend an. „Sag, seit wann tanzt dein Vater? Sonst versucht er sich immer davor zu drücken."  
  
Erestor derweil glitt mit der jungen Elbenmaid über die Tanzfläche, beide voller Eleganz und Anmut. Sie hätten wohl noch eine Weile weitergetanzt, als Erestor aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Haldir den Raum betrat, und er vor Schreck völlig aus dem Rhythmus geriet, und mit Arwen zusammenstieß, sich lächelnd entschuldigte und eine völlig verdutzte Tochter Elronds stehen ließ um den Galadhrim zu begrüßen. Ihre Hände berührten einander. „Haldir, was tust du denn hier?", fragte Erestor atemlos. „Ist dir entgangen, dass auch ich dem Adelsstand angehöre? Solange ich nicht im Dienst bin steht es mir frei, an solchen Veranstaltungen teil zu nehmen, komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen, ich würde sie gerne begrüßen." Mit diesen Worten legte er Erestor den Arm um die Hüfte und gemeinsam schritten sie wieder auf die Gruppe Bruchtalelben zu, die sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
Glorfindel und Aníril hatten sich, während Erestor mit Arwen tanzte, zu den Zwillingen gesellt. Nun hatten der blonde Elb und Elladan angefangen miteinander zu spaßen, hauptsächlich über die Ereignisse des Rittes nach Lórien, so dass Aníril mehrmals laut auflachen musste. Niemand bemerkte, dass Elrohir für seine Verhältnisse stumm wie ein Fisch neben ihnen stand und krampfhaft versuchte nicht die junge Elbenmaid an Glorfindels Seite anzustarren.  
  
Es war dieser Moment, als plötzlich Haldir, samt Erestor, bei der kleinen Gruppe auftauchte. Der Galadhrim hatte seinen Arm um Anírils Vater gelegt und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Aníril bemerkte derweil, wie Glorfindel bei diesem Anblick unwillig das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Wieso hatte er bisher noch nichts darüber erfahren? Ärger stieg in ihm auf, als er sah, wie Erestor strahlend Haldir anlächelte und ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin der stolze Galadhrim lächelte. Am liebsten hätte Glorfindel Haldir in diesem Moment den Hals herumgedreht. Doch er beherrschte sich und lächelte nur höflich. „Haldir, seid gegrüßt", knirschte er hervor und beobachtete die beiden Elben. Haldir neigte nur leicht den Kopf und nahm sich eine Traube von Erestors Teller, nur um sie diesem in den Mund zu schieben.  
  
Auch Erestor hatte den Blick Glorfindels bemerkt und grinste innerlich, doch als Haldir ihm eine Traube in den Mund schob, war er doch überrascht, genauso, wie die ganzen anderen Anwesenden. Das hatte er nicht von dem Hauptmann erwartet, doch wollte er dieses Spiel spielen, und Haldir kannte sich damit doch etwas besser aus. So nahm er lächelnd die Traube entgegen und glitt derweil mit seiner Zunge über Haldirs Finger, der ihm die Frucht in den Mund schob.  
  
Die Söhne Elronds betrachteten das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen nun bot, mit Überraschung, selbst Elrohir wandte seinen Blick von Erestors Tochter ab. Keiner der beiden Zwillinge war eingeweiht worden und so konnten sie nur staunen über das was sie sahen, denn weder Elladan noch Elrohir hatte damit gerechnet, dass Haldir und Erestor mehr verband als Freundschaft.  
  
Aníril hingegen wusste es natürlich, doch auch sie tat, als wäre sie erstaunt über den plötzlichen Anblick. In ihrem Inneren musste sie allerdings herzlich lachen, besonders da Glorfindels Unwillen immer offensichtlicher wurde. Fast glaubte die Elbenmaid es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können und so fragte sie den Elben, welcher neben ihr stand: „Würdest du mir einen Tanz gewähren?" Erst dann erkannte Aníril, dass es Elrohir gewesen war, den sie soeben gefragt hatte und der sie nun überrascht ansah.  
  
Seine Knie zitterten ein wenig, als er die Frage von Aníril hörte, und da er sich nicht auf seine Stimme verlassen wollte, nickte er bloß. Ihr den Arm anbietend führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche und begann sich langsam zu der Musik zu bewegen. „Sag Aníril, seit wann sind dein Vater und Haldir öhm...", fragte er unsicher. Seine Neugierde war geweckt.  
  
Erestor warf Elladan einen wissenden Blick zu und löste sich aus Haldrirs Umarmung, um sich neben den Zwilling zu stellen. „Ich denke, dies verspricht wahrlich interessant zu werden", flüsterte er und grinste Elladan schelmisch zu, welcher dieses Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
„Erestor, sag, kommst du morgen mit auf die Jagd?", fragte gerade Haldir und blickte ihn eindeutig an. Dieser warf ihm einen verwegenen Blich zu, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und antwortete zweideutig lächelnd: „Sag, was möchtest du denn jagen? Aber natürlich bin ich gerne dabei." Seine Stimme hatte einen sehr fremden Klang selbst für Erestor selbst, und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Glorfindel merklich erbleichte.  
  
Doch der blonde Elb versuchte sich nichts weiteres anmerken zu lassen. Die nächsten Emotionen, die ihn zu überrollen drohten, verbarg er hinter einer steinernen Maske der Emotionslosigkeit. Seine Augen hatte er auf die Tanzfläche geheftet und verfolgte nun jeden Schritt der dort tanzenden. Was interessierte es ihn schon, mit wem Erestor auf „Jagd" gehen wollte? In seinem Inneren wusste Glorfindel jedoch, dass es ihn mehr interessierte, als gut gewesen wäre.  
  
Auf der Tanzfläche drehten Elrohir und Aníril derweil weiter ihre Runden. Die junge Elbenmaid starrte ein wenig abwesend an ihrem Tanzpartner vorbei und so wurde ihr erst einige Zeit später bewusst, dass ihr der dunkelhaarige Elb eine Frage gestellt hatte. „Mein Vater und Haldir?", fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln um zu überspielen, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich zugehört hatte. Nicht dass Elrohir kein guter Tänzer gewesen war, im Gegenteil, Aníril genoss den Tanz, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen begann, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte in diesem Moment ganz dem Geschehen am Rande der Tanzfläche. „Nun, ich weiß es auch nicht...", fuhr sie schließlich fort, als sie ihre Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte und der Blick der Elbenmaid traf genau den Elrohirs.  
  
Elrohir bemerkte, dass sie nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen beim Tanzen war, und auch nicht bei ihm, sondern weit weg und das tat weh. Doch als ihr Blick ihn traf, durchlief ihn ein Feuer, das er noch nie gespürt hatte. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, seine Lippen auf ihre pressen, doch er tat nichts von alledem, sondern hielt inne und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Aníril, es ist deutlich erkennbar, dass du mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist, und bevor du mir meine Füße aus Versehen ramponierst, schlage ich vor, wir lassen es erst einmal mit dem Tanzen."Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los und schritt zurück zu den anderen.  
  
Erestor beobachtete weiterhin Glorfindel aus dem Augenwinkel, und übersah somit das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche. Auch das Geflüster der anderen Anwesenden über ihn und Haldir überhörte er, so gefangen war er von dem bleichen, und doch beherrschten Gesicht des Balrogtöters. Mit blitzenden Augen wandte er sich an den blonden Krieger. „Glorfindel, wie wäre es, wenn du uns begleitest? Es wird sicherlich ein erheiternder Tag", fragte er sehr unschuldig blickend, doch ihm entging Glorfindels geschockter Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Ein kühles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
Warum musste Erestor ausgerechnet ihn fragen? Er wollte nichts mehr sehen, davon wie sein dunkelhaariger Freund mit dem Lórischen Hauptmann turtelte, der sich schon wieder bei Erestor eingehängt hatte, und Erestor nun gegen ihn zu schmelzen schien. Doch konnte er nicht unhöflich sein und so stimmte er zu, sie morgen zu begleiten.  
  
Haldir fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber er hatte versprochen Erestor zu unterstützen, und auch war sein Verhalten für Anírils und seine Pläne vorteilhaft. Bestärkt wurde er in der Annahme, als er Glorfindels ablehnendes Gesicht sah. Er hoffte, Erestor würde sein Spiel nicht zu weit treiben, er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund alles verspielte, was es zu gewinnen galt.  
  
Aníril stand unterdessen ein wenig fassungslos auf der Tanzfläche. Ja, sie war mit den Gedanken nicht bei ihrem Tanz gewesen, doch sie hatte Elrohir keineswegs vor den Kopf stoßen wollten, allerdings hatte ihr sein Blick verraten, dass wohl genau dies geschehen war. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Normalerweise wäre sie wohl wieder einmal explodiert, nur in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch unwohl. Schließlich wollte die Elbenmaid Elrohirs Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. „So warte doch", rief sie also leise und eilte dem Sohn Elronds hinterher und holte ihn ein, noch bevor er die anderen Bruchtalelben erreichte. Aníril legte Elrohir eine Hand auf den Arm um ihn zurückzuhalten. „Es tut mir leid", brachte sie hervor „Ich war mit den Gedanken wirklich nicht hier, ich..."Die Elbenmaid wusste nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich noch sagen wollte, und verstummte unter Elrohirs undurchdringlichem Blick.  
  
Von den anderen Elben hatte nur Elladan bemerkt, was auf der Tanzfläche geschehen war. Ein wenig belustigt sah er zu, was sich zwischen seinem Bruder und Aníril abspielte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Erestor, Haldir und Glorfindel wandte. Der Elb verstand nicht ganz, was zwischen den drein vorgefallen war, doch er sah Glorfindels bleiches Gesicht, Erestor, der den selbigen nicht aus den Augen ließ und Haldirs Lachen, als er Erestor wieder an sich drückte und ihm eine weitere Frucht vor den Mund hielt.  
  
Erestor ließ sich nicht lange bitten und biss herzhaft in die Birne, die Haldir ihm hinhielt. Leider hatte er nicht bedach,t dass diese schon sehr reif war, und ihr Saft lief an seinem Kinn entlang. Der Galadhrim hatte dies beabsichtigt, und als er sah, wie die Flüssigkeit an Erestors Hals entlang tropfte, konnte er es nicht lassen, diese hinfort zu lecken.  
  
Glorfindel konnte es nicht glauben, als er sah, wie Haldir an Erestors Hals leckte und dieser vor Wonne die Augen halb schloss. Übelkeit stieg in ihm empor, er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wie konnte sein dunkelhaariger Noldo nur so...? Alles drehte sich in Glorfindel, er musste hier raus. „Verzeiht, ich muss an die frische Luft", stieß er noch hervor und hastete auf den Balkon, wo er zitternd stehen blieb und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
Haldir lächelte an Erestors Hals und zog sich wieder etwas zurück. Eine Augenbraue hob sich fragend, als er in Erestors Gesicht sah. Dieser blickte ihn an und in seinen Augen funkelte es triumphierend. Doch nicht lange kostete er den Triumph aus und begab sich selbst auch auf den Balkon.  
  
Elrohir hatte derweil alles fassungslos beobachtet und blickte wieder fragend auf Aníril. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber das nächste Mal schiebe nicht mich als Grund vor. Aber was geht zwischen deinem Vater, dem Galadhrim und Glorfindel vor? So habe ich die drei noch nie erlebt." Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm und zog sie wieder mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. „Hier können wir ungestörter reden, also, was ist los?"  
  
Aníril ließ sich zwar von Elrohir wieder auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, doch bei seiner Frage schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf. „Nein, Elrohir, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Vater sich in mancher Hinsicht in letzter Zeit ein wenig merkwürdig benimmt. Doch bitte... ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden. Es ist nicht meine Sache dir davon zu berichten, es tut mir leid." Die Elbenmaid sah zu Boden und starrte intensiv auf ihre Füße. Sie wusste, dass Elrohirs Blick auf ihr lag, nur hatte sie keine Kraft ihn in diesem Moment zu erwidern. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich über sie aus.  
  
Auf dem Balkon kühlte die frische Luft derweil Glorfindels erhitztes Gesicht. Noch immer waren seine Gefühle aufgewühlt und er verstand weder was mit ihm los war, noch was Haldir und Erestor zu ihrem Tun bewegte. Aber, so sagte sich der blonde Elb, er wollte ihrem Glücke nicht im Wege stehen, wenn sie es denn miteinander finden sollten. Glorfindel hörte, wie jemand nach ihm den Balkon betrat, doch er wandte sich nicht um. Der Elb wollte einfach nur alleine sein um seine Gedanken zu klären.  
  
Verwundert beobachtete Haldir wie Erestor Glorfindel hinterher eilte. Er würde doch nicht etwa? Doch der Galadhrim schüttelte den Kopf, dafür war es eindeutig noch zu früh. Galant wandte er sich an die beiden verbliebenen Kinder Elronds und plauderte munter mit ihnen.  
  
Elrohir verstand Aníril und drückte bestärkend ihre Schulter. „Auf, dann lass uns diesen Tanz genießen, bevor wir zu diesen Verrückten zurückmüssen", meinte er lächelnd, zog sie etwas enger an sich und führte sie mit neuem Schwung zu den Klängen der Musik.  
  
Leise trat Erestor neben den blonden Krieger. Er wollte nicht die Genugtuung zeigen, die er empfand, doch wollte er aus Wut auch nicht die Freundschaft verlieren. „Wie geht es dir? Ich bin erschrocken, als du so aus dem Saal gestürzt bist."Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Glorfindels Unterarm und blickte zu ihm hinauf. Das ungewohnte Flattern in seiner Magengegend ignorierte er. „Du siehst sehr bleich aus."  
  
Glorfindel drehte sich mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck zu Erestor um. Das ausgerechnet er ihm hatte folgen müssen verstand er nicht und auch, als der dunkelhaarige Elb seine Hand auf Glorfindels Arm legte, rührte dieser sich nicht. Zwar überlief ihn ein kurzer Schauer, welchen er jedoch ignorierte. „Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Glorfindel knapp auf Erestors Frage und drehte sich wortlos um und ging zügigen Schrittes zurück in den Saal. Erestor blieb verwirrt zurück.  
  
Im Saal tanzten mittlerweile nicht nur Elrohir mit Aníril, welche nun wirklich mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem Tanz war und nicht mehr bei ihrem Vater verweilte, sondern auch Elladan und seine Schwester Arwen. Haldir stand allein am Rande der Tanzfläche und wünschte fast, dass Erestor wieder käme, auf das sie ebenfalls ein wenig tanzen könnten. Allerdings, so musste er sich eingestehen, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass Glorfindel so reagieren würde, wie er es getan hatte. Haldir sah nicht, wie der blonde Elb wieder den Saal betrat, denn genau in diesem Moment trat Galadriel, die Herrin Lóriens, auf ihn zu. „Haldir", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für Euch." Der Galadhrim verbeugte sich kurz und erwiderte: „Was ist Euer Wunsch?" „Eine Botschaft muss überbracht werden an Elrond, den Herrn Imladris'. Ich wünsche, dass Ihr Erestor begleitet, sobald er aufbricht, damit Ihr die Nachricht überbringen könnt."  
  
Glorfindel war an die Herrin herangetreten und war ihren Worten gefolgt. „Erestor wird sich sicherlich glücklich schätzen, wenn Ihr ihn begeleitet, Haldir", erklärte er, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen sarkastischen Klang hatte, was ihm einen strafenden Blick der hohen Frau einbrachte. Doch Haldir war es der darauf antwortete. „Genauso wie es mich freut, an Erestors Seite zu reisen. Herrin, ich werde Euren Auftrag mit Freuden erfüllen."Seine Stimme hallte weit durch den Saal, und Erestor, der gerade eingetreten war, sah ihn fragend an, während er zu ihm schritt und sich bei ihm einhakte. Haldir runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er merkte, dass sein Freund vor Wut zitterte. „Sehr gut, dass du nun auch hier bist, Erestor. Galadriel beauftragte mich soeben euch zu begleiten, wenn ihr zurück nach Imladris reist." Erestor freute sich ehrlich darüber, dass Haldir ihn begleiten würde, nur dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie dieses Spiel wohl noch ein wenig weiterspielen mussten. Kurz überlegte er, wie er dies am besten regeln konnte. „Da du uns begleiten wirst, denke ich, wir sollten so bald wie möglich aufbrechen. Elrond war schon verstimmt, als ich ihn bat die Eskorte begleiten zu dürfen, da es einiges zu Planen gibt."  
  
Die anderen hatten die letzen Sätze mit gehört und nickten zustimmend, insbesondere die Zwillinge, die gar nicht erwarten konnten Lindir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen, was seinen Bund betraf.  
  
„Dann wäre dies beschlossen, ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, damit wir morgen früh aufbrechen können. Haldir, es tut mir leid, nicht mehr mit dir jagen gehen zu können, aber vielleicht ergibt sich ja etwas auf unserer Reise."Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Saal, dicht gefolgt von dem blonden Hauptmann, der sich auch schnell verabschiedet hatte.  
  
Ein wütender Blick Glorfindels folgte ihnen. Abrupt drehte sich der blonde Elb um und schritt zu dem immer noch stehenden Buffet. Er hatte nicht vor Haldir und Erestor zu folgen, es war ihm egal, was er sich einredete.  
  
Zurück blieben nur noch Elronds Söhne sowie Arwen und Aníril. „Nun, da der Abend noch jung ist", erklärte Elladan mit verschmitztem Lächeln und reichte Erestors Tochter seine Hand, „lasst uns weiter tanzen. Natürlich nur soweit du mir einen Tanz gewähren willst, Aníril." Der dunkelhaarige Elb zog Aníril mit sich auf die Tanzfläche und auch Arwen ergriff den Arm ihres zurückgebliebenen Bruders um einen Tanz mit ihm zu wagen.  
  
Von seinem Platz am Buffet aus, beobachte Glorfindel die Szene und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ebenfalls dort über die Tanzfläche schweben zu können. Doch niemand war da, mit dem er hätte tanzen können und so blieb ihm nur die unterdrückte Wut und gleichzeitige Traurigkeit, die ihn ergriffen hatte. 


	9. Alpträume, Sturköpfe und Regen

**Kapitel 9: Alpträume, Sturköpfe und Regen**

Glorfindel war unruhig, er stand neben seinem Hengst und wartete auf die anderen. Er war als erster aufgewacht, oder besser aufgestanden, da er die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen konnte. Immer wieder war ihm das Bild in den Sinn gekommen, als Haldir über Erestors Hals geleckt hatte, und dies ihm sogar zu gefallen schien.

Als dann die ersten Zeichen der Dämmerung einsetzten war er aufgestanden, hatte seine Sachen gepackt und wartete nun mit den Pferden, die er alle schon fertig gesattelt hatte. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sah, wie Erestor mit Aníril und Haldir ankam, leise sprechend und hin und wieder lachend.

Erestor war früh aufgestanden, hatte seine Tochter geweckt und dann waren sie auch schon aufgebrochen, da sie Haldir abholen wollten.

Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne erhellten den goldenen Wald, der nun zeigte, warum er diesen Namen trug. Tau glitzerte auf Blättern und Spinnennetzen, alles war in ein sanftes goldenes Leuchten gehüllt.

„Ich werde diesen Anblick vermissen. So schön Imladris bei Sonnenuntergang ist, so bezaubernd ist Lothlórien am frühen Morgen", erklärte er verträumt und ließ seinen Blick über die Wälder schweifen. Er wusste, Haldir und Aníril, die neben ihm schritten, verstanden sehr gut, was er meinte.

Als sie sich den Pferden näherten, sahen sie bereits von weitem das goldene Haar des Balrogtöters leuchten. Er hat etwas von einer Lichtgestalt, wenn er mich nicht immer so aus dem Konzept bringen würde, dachte Erestor bei sich, und eilte geschwind auf den Blonden zu.

„Guten Morgen Glorfindel, ich danke dir, dass du dich um unsere Pferde gekümmert hast."

Glorfindel jedoch erwiderte nur mürrisch den Gruß, und Erestor konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Krieger die Nacht über wohl nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Er wollte schon etwas sagen, als er spürte, wie nun auch Haldir und seine Tochter neben ihm zum Stehen kamen.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wie Glorfindel Erestor begrüßt hatte, keiner der beiden hatte auch nur gesehen, wie bleich der blonde Elb aussah, denn dieser hatte sich sofort umgedreht, als er sah, wie Haldir neben Erestor stehen blieb.

Aníril fühlte sich an diesem Morgen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Glorfindel, frisch und ausgeschlafen. Der gestrige Abend war nicht mehr lang gewesen, doch hatte sie mit Arwen und ihren beiden Brüdern noch viel Freude auf der Tanzfläche und am Buffet gehabt.

Nun aber stand sie in ihrer Reisekleidung da und blickte auf die Pferde, die bei Glorfindel standen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht das Pferd reiten konnte, auf dem sie hierher gekommen war, denn dieser Hengst war von einem anderen Pferd getreten worden, dabei war sein Bein so schwer verletzt worden, dass er seither nicht mehr reitbar war.

Aníril war gespannt darauf, welches Pferd sie nun für die Reise bekam.

Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu fragen, denn in diesem Augenblick erschienen Arwen und die Zwillinge auf der kleinen Lichtung. Letztere wirkten ein wenig verschlafen und ganz so, als hätte das Ende des Festes für sie nicht das Ende der Nacht bedeutet. Aníril schmunzelte und lief dann zu ihrer Freundin um sie zu begrüßen.

Glorfindel beobachtete, wie Aníril die drei begrüßte und wie Erestor und Haldir sich dem anschlossen, er selbst war einfach zu müde, um mehr zu tun als ihnen kurz zuzunicken. Aber mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sowohl Arwen, als auch Aníril in Hosen gekleidet waren, und ihre Schwerter umgegürtet hatten.

„Es ist gut, dass sie sich verteidigen können. Bei einer solch kleinen Gruppe Reisender ist es sicherer", hörte er Haldirs Stimme neben sich, und wieder einmal wurde er daran erinnert, dass der silberblonde Hauptmann, genauso wie er, Grenzwachen leitete. Seine Wut auf ihn vergaß er in diesem Moment, da sie beide diejenigen waren, die am ehesten für die Sicherheit der Gruppe zu sorgen hatten.

„Du hast Recht, trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir einige Krieger mehr wären. Elladan, Erestor, du und ich sind die Einzigen, die wirklich viel Erfahrung im Kämpfen haben", antwortete er ernsthaft und sah, wie Haldir nickte.

„Aber ich habe meine Brüder gefragt, sie werden uns begleiten, damit wären wir sechs erfahrene Krieger, und drei mit weniger Geschick, aber nicht minder tödlich."

„Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass Elrohir nicht versucht die Orks tot zu kitzeln, sollten wir auf welche treffen", warf Erestor ein, der nun auch zu ihnen getreten war und die drei älteren Elben lachten etwas entspannter. Auch wenn sie vielleicht Differenzen untereinander hatten, so ging die Sicherheit der Jüngeren über alles.

Gerade in diesem Moment betraten die weißblonden Galadhrimzwillinge den Platz, dicht gefolgt von ihren Rössern.

Aníril beobachte mit Erstaunen, dass nun auch die Brüder Haldirs ihren kleinen Trupp begleiten sollten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie angenommen, dass ihre Gruppe mit Haldir, Glorfindel, Erestor, den Zwillingen, Arwen und ihr vollständig war. Die Elbenmaid fragte sich, wozu sie noch weitere Begleitung benötigten, doch wollte sie die Entscheidung der älteren Elben nicht in Frage stellen.

Erestors Tochter beobachtete, wie die Galadhrim ihren Bruder und die Bruchtalelben um ihren Vater begrüßten, dann schritt sie selbst zu ihrem Vater hinüber um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon längst auf dem Herzen brannte.

„Ada", sagte sie leise und zog Erestor kurz zur Seite. „Weißt du, welches Pferd mir zugeteilt wurde?"

Zwar wusste sie, dass es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung war, doch die Elbenmaid war schon seit ihrer Kindheit gerne bei den schönen Tieren gewesen und dies zeigte sich immer noch.

Weiter weg standen die Zwillinge und ihre Schwester immer noch zusammen und blickten zu Aníril hinüber, wie sie mit ihrem Vater sprach.

„Liebt sie die Pferde immer noch so?", scherzte Elladan mit einem Lachen, das von Arwen erwidert wurde.

„Natürlich, oder dachtest du, sie verändert sich so schnell? Die ganze Zeit, welche wir in Lórien verbrachten, war Aníril fast jeden Tag bei den Pferden. Oft sah sie auch nach dem verletzten Hengst, der sie hierher getragen hatte. Manchmal glaube ich fast, sie liebt die Pferde mehr als jede andere Person, ihren Vater einmal ausgenommen", gab Elronds Tochter ihrem Bruder als Antwort und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie ihr anderer Bruder neben ihr merklich schluckte.

„Dies ist das Pferd, das du reiten wirst", meinte Glorfindel und zeigte auf einen hellen Fuchs, der unruhig auf und ab tänzelte. „Er mag etwas temperamentvoll sein, aber du wirst schon mit ihm klarkommen. Immerhin ist er dir darin ja sehr ähnlich."

Die anderen Elben lachten bei dem Kommentar, stiegen auf die Pferde und begannen ihren Weg.

Haldirs Herz schmerzte ein wenig Lothlórien so schnell zu verlassen, doch war es so das Sinnvollste. Ein kurzer Blick auf Erestor zeigte ihm, dass auch diesem der Abschied nicht leicht fiel.

„Zu lange war ich nicht mehr hier, und nun verlassen wir den Goldenen Wald schon wieder", seufzte er und Haldir drückte kurz seine Hand, was Glorfindel, der hinter ihnen ritt, dazu veranlasste, die Stirn zu runzeln. Der Hauptmann beugte sich zu seinem vermeintlichen Geliebten hinüber um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern

„Ich habe meine Brüder soweit wie es nötig war eingeweiht, sie werden nichts verraten", erzählte er und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange des Noldo.

Aníril hatte unwillig die Stirn gerunzelt, als alle so heiter auf Glorfindels Bemerkung über ihr Temperament gelacht hatten. Egal was sie sagen mochten und was sie selbst über sich dachte, bevorzugte sie zwar temperamentvolle Pferde, aber keine nervösen. Auf dem Fell des Fuchshengstes hingegen glänzte bereits der Schweiß. Die Ohren des Tieres drehten sich unruhig in alle Richtungen. Aníril befand, dass dieses Pferd wahrscheinlich mehr Temperament hatte, als ihr lieb war. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht dazu hinreißen, etwas zu sagen, sondern stieg auf den Rücken ihres neuen Reittieres. Der Hengst war ein elegantes, gut gebautes Ross, doch war er auch recht schmal. Aníril rutschte ein wenig herum, bevor sie die richtige Sitzposition fand. Die anderen Pferde, die sie bis jetzt geritten hatte, waren meistens kräftigere Tiere gewesen.

Als sie Lórien nun verließen überkam auch Aníril die Traurigkeit. Zwar war sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater eine viel längere Zeit hier gewesen, jedoch war ihr der Goldene Wald mit jedem Tag mehr ans Herz gewachsen. Nicht desto trotz freute die Elbenmaid sich unbändig auf Imladris.

In Gedanken über die bevorstehende Reise und die zurückliegende Zeit versunken registrierte sie nur am Rande den Kuss, den Haldir ihrem Vater gab, und Glorfindels unwilliges Kopfschütteln. Dann jedoch wurde sie jäh aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen, als ihr Pferd einen erschreckten Satz zur Seite machte, der Aníril fast aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Derweil stieß der Leib ihres Reittieres gegen das Pferd Elrohirs, der neben ihr ritt.

Elrohir erschrak, als er bemerkte, wie sein Pferd aus dem Gleichtritt geriet, weil Anírils Fuchs gegen seinen Rappen gestoßen war. Zum Glück hatte sein Pferd sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen, und Elrohir nahm sich die Zeit einige beruhigende Worte in das Ohr des Fuchses zu flüstern, der daraufhin wirklich etwas ruhiger wurde. 

Elladan beobachte wieder einmal fasziniert, was für eine Gabe Elrohir doch hatte mit den Pferden. Er schien sie alle beruhigen zu können. Doch was ihn noch mehr faszinierte war die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder dann sanft Aníril eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, dass diese noch immer sehr nahe neben ihm ritt.

„Aníril, jetzt sollte er sich etwas beruhigt haben. Doch wenn es dir lieber ist können wir nach der ersten Rast die Pferde tauschen. Arvellon ist zwar auch kein ruhiges Tier, doch er ist sehr nervenstark", bot er ihr an und hoffte ihr mit dem Angebot eine Freude zu machen, da er wusste, dass sie sein Ross sehr schätzte.

„Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, Elrohir", erwiderte Aníril und schenkte dem Zwilling Elladans ein warmes Lächeln. „Doch ich denke, ich sollte es alleine schaffen, mit diesem Wildling fertig zu werden. Noch kein Pferd hat es geschafft, dass ich freiwillig aufgegeben habe und auch Erynaur wird dies nicht tun", fuhr die Elbenmaid entschlossen fort, während sie ihre Sitzposition wieder festigte. Von hinten kam in diesem Moment Arwen heran geritten, so dass drei Pferde auf dem schmalen Weg neben einander einher schritten.

Sie waren lange unterwegs, bis sie kurz rasteten und auch danach ritten sie weiter, bis sie die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges erreicht hatten. Wenige Meilen hinter den Grenzen Lothlóriens hatte es begonnen zu regnen, sodass alle bis auf die Knochen durchnässt waren, als sie ihr Lager aufschlugen, an einem Felsüberstand, der ihnen zusammen mit einer Plane genügend Schutz vor dem Regen bot um die Nacht trocken zu überstehen. Die Zelte wollten sie nicht aufstellen, solange es nicht nötig war, da feuchte Zelte oft zu schimmeln begannen.

Schnell war ein Feuer entzündet und die nassen Kleidungsstücke zum Trocknen aufgehängt. Glorfindel konnte kaum noch aufrecht stehen, und Erestor drückte ihm etwas Eintopf in die Hand, den dieser hungrig verschlang und dann fast sofort einschlief, indem er zur Seite kippte, seinen Kopf auf Erestors Schoß gebettet. Haldir grinste Erestor an, der gar nicht glücklich wirkte, mit dem blonden Eldar auf seinem Schoß.

„Du wirst es überleben, hier, lehn dich an mich", forderte der Galadrhim ihn auf, und zog Erestor an seine Brust, während er selbst an die Wand gelehnt saß. Auch Erestor war schnell weggedämmert, da er Reisen nicht sonderlich schätzte, und es ihn ermüdete.

Aníril hatte sich direkt nachdem sie sich ihrer nassen Kleider entledigt hatte, in einen weichen Umhang gehüllt und lehnte sich nun an eine Felswand. Sie konnte kaum sitzen, denn nach dem langen Tag auf dem Rücken des unruhigen Hengstes meinte sie jeden Knochen im Körper zu spüren. Alle Glieder taten ihr weh und am liebsten hätte sie sich zum Schlafen hingelegt und hätte solange durchgeschlafen, bis die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Wenn die Elbenmaid daran dachte, dass sie die nächsten Tage allesamt so verbringen würde, verzog sie schon jetzt schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Arwen, die neben ihr saß, erging es ähnlich. Auch sie spürte die Anstrengung, die sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte, doch rührte dies nur daher, dass sie in den letzten Wochen nie solange auf dem Pferderücken gesessen hatten.

Die Zwillinge und Söhne Elronds schienen nun noch die einzigen zu sein, die einigermaßen wach und frohen Mutes waren. Nahe bei Aníril und Arwen saßen sie an dem Felsen und unterhielten sich leise. Elrohir schielte unterdessen immer wieder zu den beiden Elbenfrauen hinüber, die erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatten.

Rúmil und Orophin hatten angeboten die erste Wache zu übernehmen und saßen nun aufmerksam am Rand und blickten in den Regen hinaus.

„Wenn ich sie nicht besser kennen würde, so würde ich bei diesem Anblick behaupten diese beiden sind genauso ernst und zurückhaltend wie ihr Bruder", flüsterte Elladan gut hörbar in Richtung seines Zwillings, was ihm von Haldir einen ernsten Blick einbrachte.

„Ein Haldir reicht durchaus in der Familie", lachte Rúmil, während Orophin nur in sich hineinlächelte. Arwen schenkte Rúmil ein strahlendes Lächeln, sie hatte in diesem Moment wieder die Augen geöffnet.

„Obwohl dir manchmal ein wenig Zurückhaltung auch nicht schaden würde", antwortete sie, woraufhin Haldir nur zustimmend nickte, und die anderen Elben kicherten. Nicht sonderlich laut natürlich, um die beiden Schlafenden nicht zu wecken.

„Irgendwie sieht das niedlich aus", fuhr Arwen fort und blickte auf den dunkelhaarigen und den blonden Elben, die auf Haldir hingen und ruhig schliefen.

„Sie sehen niedlich aus, sind aber nicht gerade leicht", war Haldirs einziger Kommentar, als er Erestor beschützend umarmte.

„Sag Elladan, ich hörte, dass Lindir sich binden möchte, wird Adar die Zeremonie leiten?" Arwen blickte ihren Bruder neugierig an, doch es war der andere, der antwortete.

„Soweit ich weiß ja, deswegen will er auch, dass Erestor so bald wie möglich wieder da ist, um den Rest zu organisieren", meinte Elrohir und blickte wieder auf Aníril, „und Laereth wollte Aníril als ihre Zeugin des Schwures."

„Mich wollte sie als Zeugin?", fragte Aníril in diesem Moment und öffnete lachend die Augen. „Hoffentlich weiß Laereth, was sie sich da antut. Aber wenn es ihr Wunsch ist, so werde ich ihn erfüllen. Ich freue mich für sie."

Die Elbenmaid lächelte, während sie an die rotblonde Elbenfrau dachte, die in diesem Winter den Bund mit Lindir eingehen wollte. Laereth war älter als Erestors Tochter, doch hatte sie dies niemals davon abgehalten, miteinander zu lachen und zu scherzen. Sie waren gute Freundinnen wie man behaupten konnte, fand Aníril.

Mit einem leisen Brummen setzte sich die Elbenmaid ein wenig auf und bekam sofort wieder ihre schmerzenden Knochen zu spüren. Kurz verzog sie das Gesicht, bevor es wieder durch ein aufgesetztes Lächeln erstrahlte.

„Nun, ich kann mir auch nicht denken, warum sie dich wählte, Aníril, meine Freundin", bemerkte Arwen schmunzelnd. „Vermutlich möchte sie eher, dass die Segnung ihres Bundes in Chaos endet, doch muss ich sagen, dies wäre wenigstens eine Abwechslung."

Elladan und Elrohir prusteten synchron los, als ihre Schwester diese Worte sprach, und auch die anderen Elben sahen amüsiert auf Aníril, die, wie schon so oft, rot wurde.

Haldir hörte dem Gespräch zu und blickte auf seinen Freund nieder, der ruhte, die Augen glasig, und den Atem etwas beschleunigt.

„Erestor, was ist?", flüsterte er in das Ohr des Beraters, welcher immer unruhiger wurde, sodass sogar Glorfindel aus den tiefen seines Schlummers gerissen wurde, da Erestor nun zu keuchen begann, und sich ruckartig mit einem Schrei aufsetze, sodass Glorfindels Kopf auf den Boden knallte.

Panik lag in dem Blick des Noldo, und er schien nicht zu erkennen, wo er war.

Glorfindel, der nun endgültig erwacht war, rieb sich schmerzend den Kopf und sah Stirn runzelnd hinauf zu Erestor, dessen Blick immer noch hastig umherhuschte. Auch Aníril, die etwas weiter entfernt saß, war aufgeschreckt worden und nun aufgesprungen.

„Ada, was ist mit dir?", rief die Elbenmaid und eilte auf ihren Vater zu, so gut es ihre schmerzenden Glieder zuließen.

Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, immer wieder sah er das Feuer, roch das verbrannte Fleisch des Blonden. Immer wieder sah er wie er fiel und fiel.

Erst als seine Tochter ihn ansprach klärten sich seine Gedanken ein wenig und er wusste wieder, wo er sich befand.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kleines, nur wieder einer dieser Alpträume. Zum Glück werden sie immer seltener", lächelte er zu ihr hinüber und lehnte sich wieder zurück, diesmal direkt an die Wand. Doch als sein Blick Glorfindel streifte wurde er wieder ganz bleich und zitterte. Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er damals beobachtet hatte.

Doch als er spürte, wie Haldir seine Schulter drückte, wurde er wieder etwas ruhiger, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Glorfindel, ich hoffe, dein Kopf tut dir nicht zu sehr weh."           

Der Angesprochene sah Erestor wütend an, doch weniger wütend war er über die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gefallen war, als darüber, dass er ausgerechnet in Erestors Schoß hatte schlafen müssen. Und so setzte sich Glorfindel erst einmal schweigend auf bevor er mit ein wenig rauer Stimme sagte: „Nein, es tut kaum weh."

Doch der blonde Elb sah dem Dunkelhaarigen bei seinen Worten nicht in die Augen.

Aníril runzelte kurz die Stirn, als sie auf das Szenario hinabblickte, beschloss jedoch nichts Weiteres zu sagen und kehrte wieder zu ihrem Platz neben Arwen und den Zwillingen zurück. Mit einem kurzen Aufstöhnen ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken, was ihr einen fragenden Blick ihrer Freundin einbrachte.

„Vielleicht hättest du Elrohirs Angebot das Pferd zu wechseln doch annehmen sollen", bemerkte Arwen.

Erestor hatte das seltsame Verhalten Glorfindels bemerkt und warf Haldir einen fragenden Blick zu, der jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte. Er wollte das Thema schon ruhen lassen, als er einen feuchten, rötlichen Schimmer an Glorfindels Stirn wahrnahm. Er setzte sich auf und strich dem Elben das Haar beiseite, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte.

„Du hast eine leichte Platzwunde davon getragen, Glorfindel. Aníril, würdest du…", er brach ab, als er den gequälten Blick seiner Tochter bemerkte, und winkte dann Elrohir heran, der eine kleine Phiole aus seinen Satteltaschen nahm, und ein helles Tuch.

Schnell war die Verletzung gesäubert, während Glorfindel unaufhörlich vor sich hinbrummte, und die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich wieder auf Aníril.

„Kleines, du solltest wirklich mit Elrohir tauschen, denn sonst bist du spätestens nach zwei Tagen wund geritten, und wir kommen nicht mehr schnell voran", mahnte Erestor seine Tochter zur Vernunft und warf noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung des verbeulten Elben, während Haldir ihn wieder zu sich zog.  

Aníril verzog schmollend den Mund. Sie mochte es nicht wirklich, wenn ihr Vater sie Kleines nannte. War sie nicht immerhin eine Elbenmaid mit einem Alter von über 2000 Jahren, die wusste, was sie tat?

„Ada, ich sagte doch schon, dass ich das schaffen werde", gab sie zurück, wobei sie ihr Blick jedoch Lügen strafte.

Arwen, neben ihr, lachte. „Und hinterher wirst du fast tot vom Pferd fallen, wenn du dich überhaupt bis Imladris auf dem Tier halten kannst. Aníril, ich habe dich beobachtet, es fällt dir schwerer als du zugeben magst."

„Wenn ich tot vom Pferd falle, dann höchstens, weil wir soviel Zeit auf den Pferden verbringen", wehrte die Angesprochene wütend ab. „Arwen, sag nicht, dass dir nicht auch fast jede Stelle deines Körpers weh tut. Einen ganzen Tag auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes rüttelt so ziemlich jedes Körperteil durch, dass du nur spüren kannst. Es ist völlig normal..."

Die Elbenmaid verstummte in ihrer Rede, als sie die Blicke der anderen Elben bemerkte.

Aufmerksam hatte Erestor seiner Tochter zugehört und brach nun, zur Überraschung aller, in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Kleines, seit wann bist du denn so stur? Wenn selbst ich, der verweichlichte Berater Elronds, mich wohl fühle, sollte dir klar sein, dass du vielleicht wirklich auf mich hören solltest." Bei dem Wort verweichlicht hatte er Glorfindel einen eindeutigen Blick zugeworfen, woraufhin dieser die Freundlichkeit besaß leicht zu erröten.

„Außerdem bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass Elrohir es eine Freude wäre, wenn du sein Angebot annehmen würdest", fügte er noch hinzu und fing Elladans schelmisches Grinsen auf, als sein Bruder errötete.

„Dem könnte ich sofort zustimmen", lachte Elladan und schielte zu Elrohir hinüber, dessen Wangen immer noch rot brannten, was in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit jedoch kaum noch zu erkennen war.

„Ada, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du mich verstehst", entgegnete Aníril nun und rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sitzplatz an dem Felsen herum. Er hatte sie schon wieder Kleines genannt, so als wäre sie ein naives Dummerchen. Es missfiel ihr genauso wie es ihr missfiel, dass alle sie umstimmen wollten. Und so bemerkte die Elbenmaid gar nicht, dass sie sich ein weiteres Mal in Dingen verrannte, die ihr Sturkopf ihr vorgaben.

Nun gestatteten sich auch die Lórischen Zwillinge etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Aníril, du solltest deinen Dickkopf nicht…", begann Rumil.

„… über die Interessen der ganzen Gruppe setzen", vervollständigte Orophin den Satz. Erestor hörte ihnen zu, er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand so mit seiner Tochter sprach, doch diesmal hatten sie leider Recht.

„Zudem gefährdest du unser aller Sicherheit, wenn du wund geritten bist, und wir angegriffen werden, wirst du dich kaum verteidigen können", warf nun auch noch Haldir ein, der überraschenderweise von Glorfindel Unterstützung erhielt.

„Und wenn einer von uns auch noch auf dich aufpassen muss… Solltest du nicht freiwillig dich überzeugen lassen…", begann er und ließ den Satz unbeendet, sie alle achteten ihn als Anführer der Gruppe, und wussten, dass er zur Not einfach bestimmen konnte, sie solle ein anderes Tier reiten.

Aníril warf einen wütenden Blick in die Runde, bevor sie sich tiefer in ihre Decke kuschelte und erklärte: „Da man ja schon für mich entschieden hat, werde ich nichts mehr sagen."

Die Elbenmaid runzelte die Stirn. „Und vielleicht sollte ich dies auch in Zukunft tun", fügte sie noch hinzu und biss sich trotzig auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen, doch hatte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Ihr Temperament und ihr Sturkopf hatten es ihr versagt. Unwohlsein verbreitete sich in ihrem Körper, als sie daran dachte, was ihre Gefährten nun von ihr halten würden. Besonders Arwen und ihre Brüder hatte sie eigentlich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen, dennoch hatte sie es vermutlich getan.

Elladan und Elrohir blickten sie reichlich geschockt an und auch Arwens Blick war leicht ablehnend. Doch Glorfindel ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, er stand auf, ging zu ihr hinüber und setze sich neben sie.

„Aníril, du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne so mit dir umgehe, aber ich bin für die Sicherheit verantwortlich, und was denkst du was Elrond mit mir tut, wenn Arwen etwas passiert, weil du so uneinsichtig bist. Ich trage die Verantwortung", erklärte er ihr mit völlig ruhiger Stimme, während Erestor ihn fasziniert beobachtete. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als er beobachtete, wie Glorfindel versuchte seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

Aníril sah den blonden Elben an und murmelte. „Es ist ja gut, ich werde schon tauschen, wenn ihr es alle verlangt." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Elbenmaid tat es leid, dass sie ein weiteres Mal versucht hatte ihren Kopf durchzusetzen, nicht immer war dies angebracht.

„Es tut mir leid", fügte sie so noch hinzu, diesmal jedoch so leise, dass selbst Arwen und ihre Brüder, welche fast direkt neben ihr saßen, es kaum noch verstanden. Aníril senkte den Blick um keinen der anderen Elben mehr ansehen zu müssen und Arwen seufzte. Manchmal glaubte sie ihre Freundin doch nicht so zu kennen, wie sie angenommen hatte. Die Elbenmaid warf ihren Brüdern einen raschen Blick zu und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Doch Elrohir ignorierte das Kopfschütteln und berührte sanft Anírils Hand.

„Mach dir nicht so den Kopf darum, wir kennen dein Temperament. Niemand von uns möchte es verlangen, wir möchten viel eher, dass du uns verstehst."

Erestor lachte in sich hinein und wirkte erleichtert, da ausnahmsweise nicht er seine Tochter herunterkühlen musste. Sein Blick begegnete Glorfindels, dem er dankbar zunickte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück an den Galadhrim und entspannte sich ein wenig. 

Glorfindel sah das ganze missbilligend, sagte jedoch nichts. Der blonde Elb erhob sich und nickte Aníril kurz zu. „Es ist gut, wenn du es nun einsiehst", bemerkte er kurz und suchte sich einen neuen Platz für seine Nachtruhe.

Aníril lächelte derweil Elrohir dankbar an und drückte die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Versucht trotzdem auch einmal mich zu verstehen", sagte sie und grinste verlegen, als Elrohir sie so direkt ansah. „Nun, dann wirst du morgen auf diesem Wildling reiten, wenn ich das richtig deute. Sehe dich vor, es bekommt den Knochen gar nicht gut."

Elrohir grinste sie an und nickte.

„Ich werde das schon schaffen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich alle einen Schlafplatz gesucht und schlummerten nun sanft ein.

all die still mitlesen: wir würden uns sehr über ein review freuen, weil es doch wirklich total wenige sind, die wir bekommen, muss ja nichts besonders langes sein, einfach mal ein kurzes feedback… weil im mom haben wir doch sehr den Eindruck, dass unsere FF, nur von drei Leuten gelesen wird…

die, die reviews schreiben: Vielen lieben Dank, jedes einzelne triebt uns dazu weiterzumachen!!!


	10. Flutwellen

**Kapitel 10: Flutwellen**

Die nächsten fünf Tage regnete es ununterbrochen, und sie kamen nur schlecht voran, da es manchmal schwierig war einen Weg zu finden, auf dem die Pferde gefahrlos laufen konnten, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sie ausrutschten und sich etwas brachen.

Auch die Stimmung untereinander litt unter dem ständigen Regen. Erestor und Haldir schwiegen die meiste Zeit, immer eng beieinander reitend. Glorfindels Kommentare waren noch beißender als sonst, und selbst Arwens glockenklares Lachen ertönte nur noch selten. Die Galadhrim Zwillinge ritten zumeist ein Stück voraus und die aus Imladris hinter ihnen, zur Sicherheit. Elrohir hatte sich halbwegs mit dem Fuchs angefreundet und er schien nicht so sehr unter ihm zu leiden wie Aníril, deren Temperament in dem Regen deutlich abgekühlt war. Selbst sie sprach nur noch selten.

Doch als sie am sechsten Tag morgens aufstanden, hatte die Sonne die Regenwolken vertrieben, und sie waren alle frohen Mutes, nun endlich etwas trocknen zu können.

Gegen Nachmittag dann, als ihre Kleindung nicht einmal mehr klamm war, und sie die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges erreicht hatten, kamen sie an einer über und über blühenden Wiese vorbei. Alle waren sie sich einig, dass sie für heute genug geritten waren, und sie hier, am Grunde eines Tales, ein Lager aufschlagen wollten.

So schlugen sie ihre Zelte wenige Meter von einem kleinen Bach entfernt auf, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit prasselte ein kleines, von weitem gut verstecktes, Feuer vor sich hin.

Aníril hatte sich während der letzten Tage eingestehen müssen, dass es wirklich die beste Lösung gewesen war, das Pferd mit Elrohir zu tauschen. Zwar taten ihr ihre Knochen des Abends immer noch weh, doch es war nur halb so schlimm, als wenn sie auf dem temperamentvollen Fuchs gesessen hätte. Zudem war sie die letzten Tage sehr schweigsam gewesen, der Regen hatte nicht nur ihr Gemüt bedrückt.

Die wunderschöne Blumenwiese hingegen ließ ihr nun das Herz aufgehen und die anderen Elben beobachteten amüsiert, wie Aníril und Arwen nahezu übermütig ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten und nun barfuß über das lange Gras liefen. Es kitzelte die Fußsohlen und Aníril konnte kaum noch aufhören zu lachen, bis sie sich schließlich am Ufer des Baches zu Boden sinken ließ und die Füße in das wohltuende Nass gleiten ließ. Arwen nahm direkt neben ihr Platz.

Erestor beobachtete erfreut seine Tochter und Arwen, wie sie ausgelassen durch die Wiese rannten. Die Sonne erleichterte sein Gemüt, und er lachte über Elladan und Elrohir, die wieder einmal die anderen Zwillinge zu einem Duell herausgefordert hatten.

Haldir hingegen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, unter Beweis zu stellen, wie ausgezeichnet er kochen konnte, sehr zu Glorfindels Unmut, der die Pferde versorgte.

„Jetzt muss es nur noch fertig kochen. Was machen wir zwei in der Zeit?", fragte Haldir Erestor unschuldig und in seinen Augen funkelte es.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein wenig in Ruhe unterhalten würden?", forderte der dunkelhaarige Noldo den anderen auf, und dieser erhob sich, und folgte ihm, den Arm um seine Taille geschlungen.

„Sag, wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch spielen?" Haldirs Ton ließ Erestor aufschauen.

„Nun, wenigstens noch bis diese Reise zu ende ist. Danach sollten wir es auflösen. Auch wenn ich nicht so ganz verstehe, wieso wir ihn damit so sehr…" Den Satz ließ er bewusst unbeendet, da er selbst nicht so recht schlau wurde aus Glorfindels Reaktion. Er hatte ihm nur klarmachen wollen, dass er nicht in sein Bett kommen würde oder sonstiges. Dafür reagierte der Blonde jedoch ziemlich heftig.

„Ich denke, er ist ein wenig eifersüchtig", kicherte Haldir, und die beiden gingen wieder zurück zum Lager, wo Haldir ihm einen intensiven Kuss gab.

Als Glorfindel die beiden kommen sah, wandte er sich entnervt ab und begab sich zu den Zwillingspaaren, die miteinander fochten.

„Würdet ihr mir ebenfalls einen Kampf gewähren?", fragte er freundlich und registrierte den Kuss Haldirs und Erestors stirnrunzelnd.

Unterdessen saßen Arwen und Aníril immer noch an dem Bach. Die Sonne strahlte auf das Gewässer herab und ließ lauter bunte Lichter wie tausende Perlen auf der Oberfläche tanzen. Erestors Tochter hatte sich in das weiche Gras zurück sinken lassen und blinzelte hinauf in die Sonne, deren warmes Licht ihr Gesicht beschien.

Fast machte es sie schläfrig, als sie ein Schwall von Wassertropfen traf. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und erkannte ihre Freundin als Übeltäter.

„Meinst du nicht, ich wäre in den letzten Tagen nicht schon genug nass geworden?", fragte sie gespielt entsetzt, jedoch sprach das Grinsen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, eindeutig eine andere Sprache.

Elladan und Elrohir gewährten Glorfindel freudig den Kampf, doch waren sie beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit entwaffnet. Erstaunt blickten sie auf den Balrogtöter, er schien ihnen anders als sonst. Irgendwie aufgewühlter.

Glorfindel merkte, wie er zitterte. Er hatte es einfach nicht sehen wollen, wie Erestor von einem anderen Mann geküsst wurde. Und nun war er auf die Zwillinge losgegangen.

„Glorfindel, hilfst du mir bitte kurz", ertönte Erestors Stimme und als er sich umdrehte sah er,  dass dieser  gerade  versuchte die Leinen des letzen Zeltes neu zu spannen.

„Wäre dafür nicht Haldir zuständig?", fragte er gereizt zurück, woraufhin Erestor nur mit dem Kopf auf Haldir deutete, der gerade emsig damit beschäftigt war, das Essen nicht anbrennen zu lassen.

Ein leichter Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch verteilte sich bereits über der Lichtung und dem blonden Galadhrim stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Wenigstens ist dieses Fleisch durch", erklärte er dann laut und stand lachend auf.

Ein wenig weiter am Bach hatten auch Aníril und Arwen den Geruch des leicht angekohlten Essens vernommen. 

„Wer da wohl gekocht hat?", fragte Aníril mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einige Blüten, die sie geschickt zu einem Kranz verflocht. Arwen tat dasselbe, doch war sie schon weiter und bevor ihre Freundin ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, lag ein bunter Blumenkranz auf ihrem Haupt.

„Steht dir gut", bemerkte Arwen. „Und wer da kocht? Ich tippe auf Haldir. Ihm ist schon öfter etwas angebrannt."

Erestor und Glorfindel befestigten gerade die letzten Seile, als Haldir plötzlich aufblickte, Panik auf seinen Zügen.

„Etwas nähert sich!" Seine Stimme klang unsicher und er schien zu lauschen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und auch die anderen hörten ein Rumpeln und fühlten, wie die Erde bebte. Ein paar Rehe rannten an ihnen vorbei.

Glorfindel sah die Tiere, und plötzlich verstand er, was passierte.

„Schnell!!!! Den Hang hinauf", gellte sein Befehl über die Lagerstätte, und er riss Erestor mit sich, während er selbst begann bergauf zu rennen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die anderen seinem Befehl Folge leisteten.

Erestor schrie auf, als ersah, was Glorfindel befürchtet hatte. Eine riesige Flutwelle raste auf sie zu, ließ  den Bach meterweit über die Ufer treten, riss alles mit sich, was nicht stark genug verankert war.

„Aníril, beeil dich", schrie er und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Angst, als er erkannte dass es seine Tochter vielleicht nicht schaffen konnte. Er wollte sich losreißen, doch Glorfindels Griff blieb eisern. 

Aníril war bei dem lauten Rufen ihres Vaters erschrocken aufgesprungen. Zu vertieft waren sie und Arwen in ihr Spiel und ihre Unterhaltung gewesen. Erschrocken drehte sich die Elbenmaid um und sah, wie das Wasser des Baches langsam anschwoll, nur um einer - für die Augen der jungen Elbenmaid - riesigen Welle zu weichen.

Entsetzt riss Aníril die Augen auf und ließ ein lautes Quietschen hören und noch bevor Arwen etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie diese schon an ihrem Oberteil gepackt und stolperte, die Freundin im Schlepptau, die Wiese hinauf, weg vom tosenden Bach.

Die Zwillinge reagierten auf den Schrei ihrer Schwester sofort. In einer Bewegung waren sie herumgewirbelt und rannten auf ihre Schwester und Aníril zu. Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Die Welle hatte die beiden schon fast erreicht, und immer noch schienen sie viel zu weit weg zu sein. Elrohir fühlte, wie die Panik ihn beflügelte, und beide Zwillinge, als eine Person reagierend, beschleunigten.

Noch einmal versuchte Erestor sich loszureißen, doch Glorfindel umgriff ihn an der Taille und ließ ihm keine Chance „Das ist Wahnsinn", hörte er den blonden Krieger zischen, doch seine Augen richteten sich auf die Zwillinge, die in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit zu den Mädchen rannten. 

Sein Herz raste aus Angst um seine Tochter, er wollte, nein er musste einfach zu ihr…

Elrohir streckte die Hand nach Aníril aus, als er spürte, wie sich ein Seil um seine Hüften schlang, doch darauf achtete er nicht, er musste das Mädchen erreichen, Hände streckten sich nach ihm aus, fast berührten sie einander.

Die Welle überrollte sie, riss sie hinfort. Er musste sie erreichen.

„ANÍRIL!!!!", seine Stimme hallte durch das Tal, als er sich mit einem einzigen Sprung in ihre Reichweite katapultierte. Hände griffen zu, hielten einander fest, versuchten der reißenden Wassermassen zu trotzen. Wasser gelang in Mund und Nase, doch ihr Griff war steinhart.

Erestors Herz setze einen Schlag aus, als er sah, wie die beiden Mädchen hinfort gerissen wurden, und die Zwillinge hinterher sprangen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er trommelte wild auf Glorfindels Arme ein.

„Es ist gut, sieh her, sie ziehen sie raus." Erst verstand er die Worte nicht, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick, und er sah, wie die lórischen Zwillinge und Haldir die anderen an zwei Seilen aus den Fluten zogen.

Als die Wassermassen auf Aníril und Arwen zugeschossen waren, hatte die Elbenmaid gehandelt ohne zu überlegen. Ihr Instinkt ließ sie weg rennen, doch waren ihre Beine längst nicht so schnell wie das tosende Wasser. Sie hatte kaum gehört, wie ihr Vater und auch Elrohir nach ihr geschrieen hatten, sie hörte nur das nahende Wasser und als sie von den dahin rasenden Wassermassen eingeholt wurde, hatte sie es schlichtweg von den Beinen gerissen. Sie war herumgewirbelt worden, hatte Wasser geschluckt und das Rauschen hatte in ihren Ohren widergehallt. Dann erst hatte sie die Hände von jemandem zu fassen bekommen, sie wusste nicht wessen Hände es waren, aber sie hatte zugegriffen und nicht losgelassen.

Nun stand die Elbenmaid auf der trockenen Wiese, nur kurz unterhalb rauschte das Wasser noch immer dahin. Aníril und Arwen waren beide tropfnass, ihre Kleidung klebte an ihren Körpern und die Haare in ihren Gesichtern. Die beiden Freundinnen waren immer noch geschockt. Anírils Puls raste, als sie langsam versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Die junge Elbenmaid bemerkte kaum, dass sie noch immer Elrohirs Hände hielt, um dessen Körper ein langes Seil gewunden war. Die Hände des dunkelhaarigen Bruchtalelben zitterten genauso wie ihre eigenen. Arwen stand nur unweit entfernt in den Armen ihres Bruders Elladan.

Glorfindel erschrak, als er spürte, wie Erestor in seinen Armen erschlaffte, doch war er nicht darauf gefasst, was gleich folgen sollte.

Für einen Augenblick war er so erleichtert, dass ihm die Beine einknickten, als er sah, wie seine Tochter und Arwen in Sicherheit waren. Doch dann forderte der Schock seinen Tribut.

Wut raste durch seine Adern, überschwemmte sein Gehirn, und ließ ihn sich von Glorfindel losreißen.

„Wie konntest du es wagen! Warum hast du mich festgehalten? Was denkst du dir überhaupt? Was gibt dir das Recht dazu, über mich zu entscheiden?"

Er funkelte Glorfindel an, der mehr als nur verwirrt wirkte.

„Hätte ich denn zulassen sollen, dass du dein Leben riskierst?", fragte der Blonde vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, es ging immerhin um MEINE Tochter!!! Was denkst du denn, wie ich damit hätte umgehen sollen, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre. KANNST DU DENN AN NICHTS ANDERES ALS DICH SELBST DENKEN?" Er wusste, dass er nun irrational wurde, doch konnte Erestor nichts dagegen unternehmen, die Wut hatte seine Gedanken verwirrt.

„Was hat das denn mit mir zu tun? Außer dass es meine Pflicht ist, euch alle zu beschützen", versuchte der Krieger sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Erestor war nicht mehr zugängig für rationale Argumente.

„Was das mit dir zu tun hat? DU HÄLST MICHT FEST, WÄHREND MEINE TOCHTER VIELLEICHT ERTRINKT!!! UND WARUM HÄLST DU AUSGERECHNET MICH FEST?"

„Vielleicht, weil du versucht hättest ihr hinterher zu springen? Verdammt, meinst du, ich möchte, dass dir etwas passiert?"

In Erestors Augen loderte ein Feuer, das Glorfindel einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ.

„Ach, aber wenn meiner Tochter etwas passiert, dann ist das nicht so schlimm? Schon klar, warum du möchtest, dass mir nichts passiert." Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein raues Zischen und alle, selbst die vier, die gerade knapp dem Tod entkommen waren, hatten ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Doch keiner der beiden hatte dies bemerkt, und Glorfindel wurde immer verwirrter.

„WAS IST KLAR?", schrie er den Dunkelhaarigen an, nun auch am Rande seiner Geduld.

„MEINST DU ICH HÄTTE DICH NICHT BEMERKT, WIE DU MICH BEOBACHTET HAST VOR EINER WOCHE, ALS ANÍRIL UND ICH SCHWOMMEN???" Erestors Stimme überschlug sich, und danach herrschte Totenstille in dem Tal, nur das laute Atmen der beiden Elben war zu hören, die einander völlig entsetzt anstarrten. Der Bach war wieder abgeschwollen. 

Nicht nur Aníril hatte die Luft angehalten, als ihr Vater so explodiert war, und nun, als er die letzten Worte herausgebrüllt hatte, hatte sie vor Schreck einen Luftsprung gemacht. Sie vergaß für einen Moment alles was ihr widerfahren war, vergaß den Bach, die nasse Kleidung und riss sich von Elrohir los um auf Erestor und Glorfindel zuzustürmen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihr Vater herausgebrüllt hatte, dass der Elb sie beim Baden beobachtet hatte.

Haldir, der noch neben den beiden Elben gestanden hatte, war ebenfalls sprachlos. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Erestor sich so benommen hatte, und nun war er unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Elben war fast dunkelrot angelaufen, seine Stirn war in Falten gezogen. Doch merkwürdigerweise musste Haldir nun auch daran denken, dass Erestors Täuschung so wohl nicht mehr funktionieren würde.

Glorfindel war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl der am meisten geschockteste Elb auf der Lichtung. Nun gut, er verstand Erestor ja schon zum Teil, auch wenn er für das Gruppenwohl zu Sorgen hatte, und so war es seine Pflicht gewesen den dunkelhaarigen Elben davon abzuhalten, auch in das Wasser zu springen. Jedoch blieb Glorfindel fast das Herz stehen bei Erestors letztem Satz. Er hatte ihn gesehen? Bei den Valar, was musste der Elb jetzt von ihm denken? Glorfindel griff sich verwirrt an den Kopf und sah auf den roten Erestor, der nach Luft schnappte.

Elrohir begann bei dieser Eröffnung zu zittern, hatte er auch ihn bemerkt? Er wünschte sich einfach zu verschwinden, bis sein Bruder zu ihm trat und ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Keine Angst, er ist nicht sauer auf dich, und wird dich auch nicht verraten. Er sagt, dies sei nicht seine Sache", kicherte der ältere Zwilling, während der jüngere ihn fragend ansah.

„Und warum ist er dann auf Glorfindel wütend?"

Auf diese Frage hin, klärte der ältere den jüngeren flüsternd über Glorfindels Bettgewohnheiten auf.

Erestor erstarrte, als er bemerkte, was er dem Blonden gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Dies hatte er wirklich nicht sagen wollen. Aus großen Augen blickte er auf den Blonden, wusste einfach nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Aníril, die vor den beiden Elben abrupt abgestoppt hatte, stand nun verwirrt neben ihrem Vater und Glorfindel. Ihr Blick glitt von dem blonden zu dem dunkelhaarigen Bruchtalelben und wieder zurück.

„Ada, was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie dann verwirrt. „Du... du bist doch sonst nicht so..."

Erestor ignorierte seine Tochter, seine ganze Wut konzentrierte sich auf Glorfindel. Er konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen, und so beschloss er Glorfindel deutlich zu machen, was er von dem Verhalten hielt.

„Willst du jetzt nichts mehr dazu sagen?", fragte er und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Glorfindel zuckte bei Erestors Worten zusammen, er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Wieso sollte mein Verhalten an jenem Morgen etwas damit zu tun haben, dass ich dich eben festhielt?", fragte er zurück, doch Erestor ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Mach dir einfach keine Hoffnungen. Ich werde sicherlich niemals dein Lager teilen", erklärte er, so leise, dass es nur Aníril und Haldir vernehmen konnten, die nahe heran getreten waren.

Glorfindels Augen wurden traurig, er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, bei den kalten Worten des Noldo, doch was sollte er tun?

„Du verstehst etwas völlig falsch, Erestor. So habe ich das nie gemeint, oder doch, aber nicht deswegen… ach vergiss es einfach. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Es tut mir leid."

Aníril sah, wie Erestor ein weiteres Mal Luft holte um etwas zu erwidern, doch diesmal ging die junge Elbenmaid dazwischen. Sie hatte genug davon. Nicht nur, dass sie beinahe in einem tosenden Bach ertrunken war, nun musste ihr Vater auch noch einen Streit mit Glorfindel anfangen.

Dank Haldir sah Aníril zwar einige Verhältnisse etwas klarer, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr eigener Vater blind dafür war. Allerdings fragte sich die Elbenmaid, warum dies so war, eine Antwort hatte sie jedoch nicht gefunden.

„Hört auf!", sagte Aníril mit fester Stimme. „Warum müsst ihr euch jetzt streiten? Ist nicht alles gut gegangen? Ada!"

Flehend sah die Elbenmaid ihren Vater an, dessen Augen immer noch auf Glorfindel geheftet waren und der sie gar nicht zu hören schien. 

Anírils Blick wanderte zu Glorfindel, doch auch dieser schien ihren Einwand nicht gehört zu haben. Diese Nichtbeachtung ließ Aníril schließlich ebenfalls explodieren.

„Bei den Valar, ihr seit unmöglich", schrie die Elbenmaid so wütend heraus, dass selbst die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbeteiligten, die beiden Zwillingspaare, sowie Arwen, erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Etwas überrascht drehte Erestor sich zu seiner Tochter um. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Glorfindels Entschuldigung hatte ihn wieder einmal völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet. Innerlich beschimpfte er sich, wenn es um Glorfindel ging wirklich ein sehr schlechter Diplomat zu sein. Aber wie sollte er jetzt agieren? Sollte er Glorfindels Entschuldigung einfach akzeptieren? Und was hatte der blonde Elb nur gemeint? Erestor beschloss dies herauszufinden, nur nicht jetzt. Seine Tochter hatte Recht. Es war wirklich nicht die beste Zeit und der beste Ort dies auszudiskutieren. 

„Aníril, halte dich gefälligst da raus", fuhr er erst mal seine Tochter an und drehte sich dann zurück zu Glorfindel.

„Auch wenn sie sich nicht einmischen soll, kann ich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt ist dies auszudiskutieren. Aber wir sind ja bald in Imladris."

Mit diesen Worte drehte er sich abrupt um, schritt zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz und verzog sich in das Zelt, dass er sich mit Haldir würde teilen. 

Glorfindel sah ihm verdutzt nach und Haldir wischte sich mit dem Handrücken kurz über die Stirn.

„Zumindest hat er eingesehen, dass es nicht gut wäre auf unserer Reise eine Streitigkeit in der Gruppe anzufangen", brachte der blonde Galadhrim schließlich heraus und drehte sich um zu Aníril, die mit wütendem Gesicht und zusammengepressten Lippen hinter ihm stand. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum ihr Vater sie so angefahren hatte, und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte es sie sehr verletzt, da Erestor sonst nie auf diese Weise  mit ihr umsprang, selbst wenn sie mal wieder ihren Sturkopf durchsetzen wollte. Die Elbenmaid begann zu zittern, da ihr erst in diesem Moment, in dem ihr Vater davon gerauscht war, wieder klar wurde, warum der Streit überhaupt ausgebrochen war. Wie in Trance sah Aníril an sich herunter und bemerkte die noch immer triefend nassen Kleider. Es war ihr, als würde sie der Schock über das Geschehen erst jetzt überrollen.

Elrohir beobachtete das Geschehen etwas erstaunt. Glorfindel schien in sich zusammen zu sinken, ging ans Feuer und setze sich daneben, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Haldir setzte sich neben den Krieger, und sprach leise auf ihn ein, doch Elrohir war viel zu weit entfernt, um etwas zu verstehen. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Aníril, und er bemerkte entsetzt, wie sie zu zittern begann.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr, zog sie in eine Umarmung, und führte sie zu dem Zelt, das sie sich mit Arwen teilte.

„Zieh dich schnell um, trockene Kleidung wird deinen Nerven gut tun, ich schaue derweil nach, ob das von Haldir Gebratene noch genießbar ist", wies er sie an, und schob sie zärtlich in das Zelt, zu dem nun auch Arwen unterwegs war.

Haldir ließ sich neben Glorfindel sinken, und berührte ihn an der Schulter, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte.

„Ich weiß, du bist erschrocken, aber glaub mir, Erestor weiß selbst nicht, was er tut. Er ist in den letzten Tagen sehr unausgeglichen, aber jetzt, wo er angesprochen hat, was ihn bedrückte, wird er umgänglicher werden. So wie ich ihn kenne wird seine Wut bis Imladris verraucht sein", versuchte er Glorfindel zu beruhigen, doch dieser blickte ihn aus strahlendblauen Augen an. Eine gewisse Härte schimmerte in ihnen.

„Du weißt doch, was meine Gründe waren, oder? Du hast mich doch schon vor Jahrhunderten durchschaut. Wer war es denn, der damals, als Erestor sich in Melreth verliebte, und auch wieder, als sie in den Westen segelte, mir sagte, ich solle mich zurückhalten, schweigen", klagte er den Galadhrim an, der nun seinerseits die Schultern hängen ließ.

„Es war das Beste so, auch für dich. Das weißt du. Wusstest du, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie sehr du dich für Frauen interessierst?", fragte er Glorfindel, der ihn ungläubig ansah. „Er wusste nicht einmal, dass ich…" Er verstummte und blickte in die Flammen.

Haldir spürte Glorfindels durchdringenden Blick, doch er würde diesen Satz nicht vollenden, er würde sich auch nicht weiter dazu äußern.

„Sag, wieso wusste er dies nicht?", fragte der Balrogtöter ihn daraufhin, um wenigstens diese Frage beantwortet zu bekommen, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, das Haldir ihm nicht mehr sagen würde. Dieser seufzte kurz und blickte den Elben grinsend an.

„Ob du es mir glauben wirst, er konnte sich das insgesamt nicht vorstellen, dass ein männlicher Elb auch außerhalb eines Armeelagers mit anderen Männern mehr als freundschaftliche Gesten austauscht."

Glorfindels Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass er ihm nicht ganz glaubte.

„Und wieso ist er dann mit dir…?", kam die nächste Frage, woraufhin Haldir nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das solltest du ihn wenn selbst fragen", erwiderte er knapp, und sah dann auf Elrohir, der gerade sein Gekochtes untersuchte.

„Ist es noch essbar?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt und der dunkelhaarige Zwilling sah überrascht auf.

„Ein wenig angebrannt ist es, jedoch nur eine Seite. Wenn wir die verbrannten Stellen abschneiden, wird es noch genießbar sein", entgegnete Elrohir schmunzelnd und lächelte amüsiert, als er sah, wie der Galadhrim auf seine Worte gespielt das Gesicht verzog.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt, dass niemand hier einen Hungertod sterben wird", kam es in diesem Moment von Glorfindel, dessen Gesicht auch wieder ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte. Haldir richtete den Blick kurz gen Himmel bevor er ebenfalls in das Lachen mit einstimmte.

Im Zelt von Arwen und Aníril waren die Elbenfrauen mittlerweile dabei, sich umzukleiden. Auch Arwen schien das Geschehene noch nicht recht begriffen zu haben, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin war sie nicht aufs heftigste am Zittern. Aníril fror nicht, aber selbst mit neuen und trockenen Kleidern am Leib hatten sie die Geschehnisse noch fest im Griff.

„Gehe du alleine hinaus, wenn sie zum Essen rufen", sagte die Elbenmaid leise zu Arwen. „Sag ihnen, ich werde mich schon zur Ruhe begeben."

Die Angesprochene warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Aníril, die noch ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze war, bevor sie fertig umgekleidet aus dem Zelt trat. Sie wusste, sie hätte Aníril nicht umstimmen können. Allerdings wurde es von den anderen Elben mit Erstaunen aufgenommen, als Arwen Anírils Botschaft ausrichtete.

In dem Moment war Erestor wieder aus dem Zelt getreten, da er seine Selbstkontrolle zurück gewonnen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Arwens Worte hörte, und beschloss nach seiner Tochter zu sehen.

„Aníril, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er leise an ihrem Zelt, während die anderen aßen, und ihm vorher noch eine Portion für sich und Aníril in die Hand gedrückt hatten. 

Ein leises und überraschtes „Ja" drang aus dem Zelt und Erestor trat hinein, doch der Anblick, den Aníril bot, erschreckte den Elben doch ein wenig. Ihr Gesicht war blass und hatte einen verletzten Ausdruck angenommen, als sie ihn erblickte.

Langsam ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und blickte sie lange an, wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Das Schweigen wurde immer unangenehmer, und er drückte ihr, um überhaupt etwas zu tun, ihre Portion in die Hand.

„Kleines, es tut mir leid, dass ich so unangebracht dir gegenüber reagiert habe. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich bin nicht ich selbst. Und dann der Schreck, meinst du, ich könnte es ertragen, dich zu verlieren?", fragte er und seine Stimme brach, er wollte die Hände nach den ihren ausstrecken, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, den Mut dazu zu finden. „Aber ich muss zugeben, es gibt Dinge, da möchte ich nicht, dass du dich einmischst. Mein Streit mit Glorfindel gehört dazu", setzte er noch mit fester Stimme hinzu, und blickte sie fest an. Dies musste er ihr einfach begreiflich machen, und er würde Widerworte nicht akzeptieren.

„Dies mag sein, Adar, nur würde ich gerne hinzufügen, dass es unvermeidlich ist, wenn sich andere dort einmischen, da ihr die ganze Gruppe beteiligt habt in der Art, wie ihr ihn ausgetragen habt", erwiderte Aníril und hob den Kopf. In ihren Augen schimmerte ein leichter Glanz des Trotzes und sie hatte ihre Portion, welche sie immer noch fest in den leicht zitternden Händen hielt, nicht angerührt.

Innerlich fühlte er etwas, das er seiner Tochter gegenüber noch nie empfunden hatte. Er wurde müde mit ihr zu diskutieren, wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe, aber da war auch ein schwelender Zorn, doch noch viel zu tief vergraben um nach oben zu brechen.

Lange blickte er sie an, überlegte ob sie es wert war, dass er sich die Mühe machte dies jetzt mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Sollte er wirklich Energie darauf verwenden, wenn seine Nerven sowieso schon völlig blank lagen, sodass die kleinste Kleinigkeit ihn zum Durchdrehen bringen konnte?

„Du hättest dennoch den Mund halten können. Dies geht nur Glorfindel und mich etwas an, aber ich bin es sowieso Leid mit dir Dinge zu diskutieren, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass du daran teilhast. Wenn du möchtest, dann sei trotzig, mir ist dein kindisches Verhalten zuviel. Solltest du irgendwann erwachsen sein, melde dich bei mir", erklang seine Stimme, und die Verachtung, die er für ihren ständigen Trotz hegte, konnte er diesmal nicht mehr ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. Innerlicht erschöpfter als er aussah stand er auf und blickte auf sie hinab, keine Regung auf seinen Zügen.

Aníril blickte fassungslos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Selbst als ihr Vater das Zelt schon längst verlassen hatte, starrte sie immer noch an den Punkt, an dem er zuletzt gestanden hatte. Sie verstand es nicht, verstand einfach nicht, was mit ihrem Vater los war, verstand nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Dazu noch dermaßen, dass Erestor ihr einen solchen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. Anírils Muskeln verkrampften sich und achtlos ließ sie die Portion ihres Essens fallen. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Einsame Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Was hatte sie bloß falsch gemacht?

Amrun, ShivaElv, Sarah, Sarah0683, L'etat c'est moi und Joshua: VIEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEN DANK!!!!!! Wir haben uns wahnsinnig über die Reviews gefreut, sind vor Freude richtiggehend durch die Gegend gehoppelt, und haben glatt drei Kaps innerhalb von drei Tagen geschafft J

Narwain auch an dich VIELEN LIEBEN DANK!!!! Ich glaube jetzt brauchen wir keine Flyer mehr knuddels  


	11. Ankunft und Spionage

**Kapitel 11: Ankunft und Spionage**

Der Rest der Reise verlief ereignislos. Die Sonne hatte sich wieder hinter einer Wolkendecke verkrochen, aber wenigstens regnete es nicht, und so konnten sie sicher das Gebirge überqueren.

Was jedoch ihre Stimmung stark beeinträchtigte war die Tatsache, dass seit dem Vorfall Erestor und Aníril kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, außer das allernötigste. Seit Erestor völlig beherrscht aus dem Zelt getreten und schweigend in das seine verschwunden war, verhielten die beiden sich so. Haldir und Elladan vermuteten zwar, was dahinter stecken konnte, doch weder Aníril noch ihr Vater gaben auf die Fragen eine Antwort.

Glorfindel war in ein brütendes Schweigen verfallen, etwas schien ihn zu bedrücken, nur ab und an konnte man ihm ein paar Worte entlocken, und auch der Rest der Gruppe war erstaunlich still geworden.

Elrond, der ihnen entgegentrat, um sie zu begrüßen, erstarrte etwas, als er die negative Stimmung wahrnahm, die über der Gruppe lag.

„Seid gegrüßt, ich freue mich, dass ihr wieder hier seid", begrüßte er sie, und schloss als erstes seine Tochter in die Arme.

Aníril hatte ihr Pferd ein wenig abseits der anderen angehalten und war abgestiegen. Das Schweigen zwischen Erestor und ihr machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als die Elbenmaid zugeben wollte. Es bedrückte ihr ganzes Gemüt und sie sehnte sich nach den Gesprächen mit ihrem Vater, den Albernheiten, welche sie manchmal begingen, ja selbst danach, dass er „Kleines" zu ihr sagte. Niemand sonst stand ihr so nahe und nun fühlte Aníril sich einsam, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich war.

Während Erestors Tochter abseits der Gruppe stand, begrüßten nun auch die Zwillinge ihren Vater freudig, jedoch auch zurückhaltend. Selbst auf ihnen lastete die getrübte Stimmung der letzten Tage. Besonders Elrohir hatte es weh getan, zu sehen wie still die sonst so temperamentvolle Aníril geworden war. Arwen war es ebenfalls aufgefallen, doch hatte sie nicht vermocht ihrer Freundin mehr als ein paar einsilbige Worte zu entlocken.

Selbst Elrond, der soeben seine Söhne umarmt hatte, bemerkte dies mit Erstaunen. Doch solange er nicht wusste, was es mit diesem Verhalten auf sich hatte, würde er schweigen. Dann viel sein Blick auf Haldir, und der Herr des letzten Heimeligen Hauses bog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Seid gegrüßt, Haldir ó Lórien. Was ist der Grund für Euer Erscheinen?"

„Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt, hoher Herr. Meine Herrin schickte mich mit einer Botschaft zu Euch", antwortete der stolze Galadhrim und verbeugte sich, die rechte Hand auf dem Herzen.

Erestor und Glorfindel waren derweil abgestiegen, und Erestor stellte sich neben den lórischen Hauptmann, während er kurz und knapp seinen Herrn begrüßte. Dieser runzelte etwas die Stirn und blickte dann zu Glorfindel, der ihn auch nur knapp begrüßte, und dann in Schweigen verfiel.

„Auch wenn ihr alle eine lange Reise hinter euch habt, würde ich zumindest Glorfindel, Erestor und Haldir bitten mich, nachdem ihr euch ein wenig ausgeruht habt, in meinem Zimmer aufzusuchen. Erestor, kümmere dich um angemessene Zimmer für unsere Gäste."

Orophin und Rúmil schüttelten den Kopf, sie hatten schon immer in den Soldatenquartieren übernachtet, und würden es auch diesmal tun.

„Elrond, ich glaube nicht, dass dies nötig sein wird. Orophin und Rúmil quartieren sich immer, wenn sie hier sind, bei den Grenzwachen ein, und Haldir…" Er verstummte und warf einen fragenden Blick auf den Galadhrim, der ihm nur kurz zunickte, was den Herrn von Imladris dazu brachte, den errötenden Berater fragend anzusehen. „… Haldir wird in meinen Räumen schlafen", vervollständigte Erestor den Satz.

Der Herr Imladris bemerkte Erestors Aussagen mit Erstaunen, ebenso Glorfindels Reaktion, der bei den Worten des dunkelhaarigen Elben ein wenig blass wurde, aber sonst gefasst wirkte. Auch hierzu beschloss Elrond vorerst nichts zu sagen.

Seine Tochter Arwen hatte sich mittlerweile wieder Aníril zugewandt und eilte auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Nun sind wir in Imladris, Aníril. Willst du weiterhin nichts sagen und stumm bleiben wie ein Fisch?", fragte die Elbenmaid und erhielt wiederum keine Antwort. Aníril presste nur die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Kopf. Viel schoss Erestors Tochter durch den Kopf, nur immer noch keine Antwort, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte.

„Ich muss zu Emlin", stieß sie schließlich hastig hervor und stürzte an der erstaunten Arwen vorbei, ihr Reittier mit sich ziehend. Auch Elronds Söhne, die mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatten, blickten ihr verdutzt nach. Zwar hatten sie Anírils schlechte Stimmung schon auf der Reise verspürt, doch in diesem Moment schien sie den Tiefstpunkt erreicht zu haben.

Elladan beeilte sich ihr hinterher zu eilen, da Elrohir, noch zu erschrocken um zu reagieren, ihr nur hinterher starrte.

„Aníril, warte", rief er hinterher, und hielt sie sanft am Handgelenk.

Aníril drehte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und sah überrascht zu Elladan.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ungewollt heftig. Eigentlich hatte die Elbenmaid allein sein wollen.

„Ich wollte ein wenig mit dir sprechen. Ich sehe doch, wie dich die Situation mit deinem Vater quält. Außerdem gibt es einige Dinge, die mir auf dem Herzen liegen", antwortete der ältere Zwilling, und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Er hatte fest vor, die ersten Schritte für seinen Bruder zu tun.

„Mit mir sprechen?", erwiderte Aníril ungläubig und mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme. „In den letzten Tagen wollte keiner mit mir sprechen, nicht einmal mein Vater. Aber wenn du es möchtest... Nur... ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Emlin... sie..." Die Elbenmaid sprach nicht weiter, da sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Tröstend legte Elladan seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, und drückte sie an sich. Er wünschte sich Elrohir wäre jetzt an seiner Stelle, er kam einfach besser mit solchen Situationen zurecht.

„Dann schauen wir doch einmal nach Emlin und dem Fohlen. Es wird sich sicherlich freuen dich kennen zu lernen", flüsterte er ihr zu, und führte sie zu den Koppeln, auf denen die Fohlen und ihre Mütter grasten.

Es war ein schöner und ruhiger Anblick, wie friedlich die Tiere nebeneinander standen. Ab und zu sah eins der Pferde kurz hoch und blickte zu den beiden Elben, die dort am Zaun standen, nur um kurz danach weiterzugrasen. Die Fohlen tobten derweil ausgelassen und im wilden Spiel um die erwachsenen Stuten herum. Es entlockte Aníril ein leises Lachen.

„Danke", fügte sie dann leise hinzu, doch sah sie Elladan nicht an.

Elladan schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Danke nicht mir, sondern Elrohir, er stand stundenlang an Emlins Seite um dem kleinen Wildfang auf die Welt zu helfen. Hast du dich für einen Namen entschieden? Dein Vater hat darauf bestanden, dass dies keiner tun dürfte, außer dir."

„Mein Vater schlug Gil-naur vor", erwiderte Aníril einsilbig und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte Erestor nicht erwähnen wollen, doch es war wie selbstverständlich über ihre Lippen gekommen und es gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und lehnte sich tief durchatmend gegen den Koppelzaun.

Es zerrte an Elladans Herz sie so zu sehen, auch wenn er zu ihr nicht so stand wie sein Bruder, so war sie ihm doch sehr lieb und teuer. Zärtlich umarmte er sie.

„Lass dir das Herz nicht so schwer werden, dein Vater liebt dich doch. Er ist nur einfach nicht er selbst. Wenn er seine Differenzen geklärt hat, ist wieder alles beim alten. Darf ich dir eine indiskrete Frage stellen?", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

Gegen ihren Willen musste Aníril ein weiteres Mal lachen. „Indiskret, Elladan? Manchmal frage ich mich fast welche Fragen bei dir wirklich diskret sind?" Auf das Gesicht der Elbenmaid hatte sich wieder ein trauriges, aber dennoch verschmitztes Lächeln geschlichen, als sie sich sanft aber bestimmt aus der Umarmung des dunkelhaarigen Elben befreite.

Dieser ließ auf ihren Kommentar hin den Kopf hängen.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er hoffnungslos und seufzte theatralisch auf.

Aníril schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht schon wieder loszulachen. Ein leises Prusten drang nach draußen und Elladan konnte sehen, wie ihre Schultern zuckten und sich Lachfältchen um die noch feucht schimmernden Augen bildeten.

„Ja, das bist du in der Tat", erwiderte die Elbenmaid, als sie schließlich wieder gefahrlos sprechen konnte.

Elladan stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein, es tat gut sie endlich wieder so zu sehen. In diesem Moment kam das Fohlen herangetrabt und beschnuffelte neugierig die beiden albernen Elben. Aníril schenkte es einen sehr nassen Kuss.

Ein wenig erschrocken sprang die Elbenmaid zurück, bevor sie wieder zu lachen begann.

„Ich glaube, in den letzten Tagen habe ich zu wenig gesprochen und nun muss ich nur noch lachen", sagte Aníril und kraulte dem Fohlen, welches überhaupt nicht scheu war, den Hals.

„Nur sag, Elladan, was wolltest du mich eigentlich fragen?"

Schlagartig war Aníril wieder ruhig geworden. Ihr Lachen war verstummt.

Elladan grinste sie an und überlegt, wie er seine Frage formulieren könnte.

„Es ist mir aus sicherer Quelle zugetragen worden, dass es jemanden gibt, der dir sein Herz geschenkt hat. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich dies an dich herantrage, so möchte ich ihm doch helfen, sofern ich dies kann", brachte er endlich hervor und beobachtete Aníril gespannt.

Der Elbenmaid war es, als wäre ihr Herz in dem Moment, als Elladan diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, stehen geblieben. Ihre Gedanken rasten durcheinander und sie sah den Elben fassungslos an.

„Was sagst du da?", flüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar. „Aber... aber ich .... ich hab doch keine Ahnung... wer?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts über die Identität des Elben sagen kann, denn er möchte unter keinen Umständen deine Freundschaft verlieren. Ich würde einfach gerne wissen, ob dein Herz bereits vergeben ist, oder nicht", erklärte der Zwilling ernsthaft.

Aníril sah den Sohn Elronds überrascht an, dann schlug sie jedoch die Augen nieder.

„Es gibt bereits jemandem, dem mein Herz gehört", erwiderte sie dann leise und sah wieder auf. „Doch ich weiß nicht, ob dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

Elladan wurde ganz unruhig vor Nervosität, er wünschte sich sehr, dass dieser besagte Elb sein Bruder war. Er würde sehr viel dafür geben.

„Vielleicht würdest du mir den Namen des Glücklichen mitteilen, denn dann könnte ich meinem Freund alle Hoffnung rauben, oder ihn darin bestärken, doch einen Annäherungsversuch zu starten", fragte er sie, und blickte sie mit dem besten Hundeblick an, den er zustande brachte.

Aníril musste bei dem Anblick, den Elladans Gesicht bot, erneut lachen. „Elladan, wie soll man ernst sein, wenn du einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck hervorbringst? Ich glaube, du solltest das lieber den Hunden überlassen, die können das besser", kicherte die Elbenmaid in ihren Handrücken, bevor sie die Hand wieder sinken ließ.

„Nein, Elladan... ich kann es dann nicht sagen. Nicht einmal mein Vater oder Arwen weiß es und ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es dir gerade erzählte", fuhr sie dann ernster fort und wandte den Blick ab. „Vielleicht vergisst du es einfach", fügte sie noch traurig hinzu.

Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass er es ihr so schwer machte, aber er brauchte Gewissheit.

„Gut, dann behalte den Namen für dich, aber sag, warum fürchtest du dich davor, ihn nicht einfach direkt zu fragen?"                                                                             

„Warum ich es fürchte, Elladan?", fragte Aníril und seufzte leise. „Weil derjenige ein Freund ist und ich nicht glaube, dass er so empfindet wie ich", brachte sie dann langsam hervor. „Ich möchte nicht zurückgewiesen werden, versteh das doch."

Seine Sicherheit verstärkte sich, aber noch brauchte er den letzen Beweis, doch was konnte er sie schon fragen? Wie konnte er die Information aus ihr herauslocken, ohne seinen Bruder zu verraten, oder sie auch nur misstrauisch zu machen? Unruhig strich er sich eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr.

„Natürlich verstehe ich dies, wie gesagt mein Freund sagte das Gleiche. Aber wenn du es nicht riskierst, hast du gar keine Chance. Vielleicht ist die Anziehung ja gegenseitig. Oder hätte gar jemand etwas gegen eine solche Verbindung?", fragte er sie nun mit großen Augen, ganz so, als wäre er plötzlich auf diese Idee gekommen.

„Dagegen? Jemand sollte dagegen sein? Elladan, da könnte niemand dagegen sein, aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen zurück gewiesen zu werden. Mir ist die Freundschaft zu wichtig, als dass ich sie aufs Spiel setzen wollte", erwiderte Aníril und blickte ihn dann flehentlich an.

„Freundschaft also…", begann er, brach ab und lachte dann laut drauf los. „Aber eine Frage würdest du mir doch bitte beantworten. Wie lange, und wodurch?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange, Elladan", erwiderte Aníril. „Doch es wurde mir erst bewusst, als ich ihn in einer schweren Stunde tröstete."

Da war der Beweis, den er brauchte. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, und er beschloss noch an diesem Abend mit Erestor zu sprechen. Er wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Emlin am Rande der Weide auftauchte, Aníril erspähte und laut wiehernd auf sie zugetrabt kam. Sie war wohl im Wald unterwegs gewesen, der auch umzäunt war, damit die Pferde genug Auslauf bekamen. Rasch entschuldigte sich der Elbenherr, und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu den Gemächern, die er sich mit seinem Bruder teilte.

Ungesehen schlüpfte er durch das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer auf seine Seite und in sein Bad.

Einige Zeit später verließ der dunkelhaarige Elb wieder die Baderäume. Er hatte gebadet, saubere Kleidung angezogen und sein Haar neu geordnet. Nun machte er sich auf die Suche nach Erestor. Auch wenn der Elb zur Zeit nicht gut auf seine Tochter zu sprechen war, so würde er Elladan hoffentlich bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen.

Gut gelaunt erreichte der Sohn Elronds schließlich die Tür zu Erestors Gemach, in dem er den Elben vermutete. Elladan hob die Hand und klopfte an.

Müde betrachtete Erestor Haldir, der gerade gut gelaunt aus dem Bad trat. Lange hatten sie mit Elrond gesprochen wegen der Botschaft und möglicher Konsequenzen. Doch jetzt waren sie beide in Erestors Gemächern, gebadet und etwas entspannt.

„Ich habe etwas zu essen bringen lassen", erklärte der Berater, und deutete auf eine kleine Platte mit kaltem Braten und eine weitere mit den verschiedensten Früchten. Immer noch nur in ein Handtuch gekleidet nahm der Galadhrim auf den Kissen platz, neben denen der Tisch mit den Speisen stand, und bediente sich, während er zusah, wie ein leicht bekleideter Erestor ich zu ihm setze und auch etwas aß.

„Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?", fragt der Blonde und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf Erestors Wange. Dieser schmiegte sich in die Berührung und ließ die Schultern nach unten sacken.

„Es war wohl keine so gute Idee, ich habe ihn sehr verletzt. Aber ich denke, ich werde morgen versuchen alles zu klären", seufzte der dunkelhaarige Ratgeber, als es klopfte.

Ein müdes „Herein", rief er und wartete.

Draußen auf dem Flur vernahm Elladan das Herein und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Das, was er sah, ließ ihn für kurze Zeit seine elbischen Gesichtszüge entgleisen, da er zwar damit gerechnet hatte, neben Erestor auch Haldir vorzufinden, aber nicht damit dass dieser halbnackt wäre. Doch dann erinnerte sich Elladan daran, dass er selbst soeben erst gebadet hatte und er setzte wieder eine halbwegs würdevolle Miene auf und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, bevor er die beiden anwesenden Elben begrüßte. Dann wandte er sich an Erestor.

„Verzeih, aber ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, wenn dies möglich ist."

Haldir sah den Sohn Elronds kurz an, blickte schließlich zu Erestor und sah die stumme Bitte in seinen Augen.

„Nun, dann werde ich euch alleine lassen", sagte er lächelnd und verschwand ein weiteres Mal im Bad um schließlich fertig angekleidet hinaus zu treten. Kurz verabschiedete er sich und verließ anschließend das Gemach Erestors.

Als Haldir gegangen war, machte Erestor es sich bequem auf den Kissen, und bot Elladan an sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sein Magen knurrte deutlich vernehmbar, und mit einem leichten Hauch von rot auf den Wagen aß er einige Scheiben des kalten Bratens, bis er endlich Elladan ansprach.

„Was möchtest du mit mir besprechen, Elladan, dass du meinen engsten Freund aus dem Zimmer jagst?", fragte der Noldo mit einem belustigen Unterton.

Elladan stutzte kurz, als Erestor Haldir als seinen engsten Freund bezeichnete, beschloss jedoch nicht zu fragen.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über Aníril reden. Nein, sage nichts, ich weiß, dass ihr zur Zeit nicht miteinander redet und es mich nichts angeht, warum dies so ist. Trotzdem habe ich eben mit ihr geredet und etwas Interessantes herausgefunden." In den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben blitzte es kurz auf.

Der dunkelhaarige Berater überlegte kurz, wie er antworten sollte.

„Elladan, ich bin nicht wirklich wütend auf meine Tochter, aber es wurde mir einfach zuviel. Dennoch würde ich alles tun, damit sie glücklich ist, und das weißt du. Erzähle, was du herausgefunden hast", forderte er den jüngeren Elben auf.

„Nun", begann Elladan und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Ich erzählte ihr von jemandem, der sein Herz an sie verschenkt hatte. Aníril war zunächst recht geschockt, auch als ich sie meinerseits fragte, ob sie ihr Herz ebenfalls verschenkt hätte. Sie sagte mir, dass es jemanden gäbe, doch wollte sie mir nicht verraten wen. Allerdings sprach sie davon, dass sie es seit dem Moment wusste, als sie diesen jemand in einer schweren Stunde trösten musste, und ich weiß, dass Elrohir in dem Moment sein Herz verlor, als Aníril ihn in den Armen hielt, nachdem wir mit unserer befreiten Mutter zurückkehrten. Erestor, das ist der Beweis, dass sie ebenso empfindet wie mein Bruder, nur will sie es ihm nicht sagen, weil sie fürchtet seine Freundschaft zu verlieren."

Erestor blickte er ungläubig auf den Zwilling, dessen Haar wie Ebenholz glänzte, und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Er musste sich erst einige Tränen aus den Augen wischen, bevor er, kurze Zeit später, zu sprechen begann.

„Du sagtest mir also gerade, dass die beiden sich schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten lieben, aber keiner von beiden den Mut fand, es zu sagen? Daran müssen wir dringend etwas ändern", entschied der ältere Elb.

„Das war genau das, was ich dachte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Aníril ahnt, dass ich weiß, wem ihr Herz gehört. Nun sollten wir es schaffen, meinen Bruder dazu zu bringen, endlich einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen", erwiderte Elladan lachend.

Erestor konnte dem nur zustimmen, und ein Plan begann in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen.

„Oh ja, dass sollten wir, und ich glaube, ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir das bewerkstelligen können", erklärte er und seine Augen funkelten.        

Elladan sah das Funkeln und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Da kannten sich Aníril und Elrohir schon solange und brachten es nicht fertig einander ihre Liebe zu gestehen. So würden dann wohl er, Elrohirs Bruder, und Erestor das in die Hand nehmen.

„Sag, was planst du?", fragte Elladan den Vater Anírils.

Erestor blickte lange schweigend auf den Sohn seines Herrn.

„Überlass dies einfach mir, Elladan. Vertrau mir, ich werde einfach mit Elrohir reden, und ihn überzeugen einen Schritt zu tun. Du wirst dann nur Aníril darin bestätigen müssen, auf diesen Schritt einzugehen", erklärte er dem anderen und erhob sich dann mit den Worten, dass er Haldir suchen gehen würde, was für den Halbelben bedeutete, nun auch zu gehen.

_all: danke für die lieben reviews, die bauen auf… und helfen über jede Schreibblockade ‚zwinkert zu Val'_

_joshua: danke für das Kompliment, wir geben uns wirklich mühe... _

_uial: jetzt sind sie angekommen ‚gg', oki so?_

_amrun: das mit Erestor wird in drei oder vier Kapiteln geklärt werden ‚eg'  erstmal geht es wieder ein wenig um Aní und Elrohir ;)_

_narwain: wir kommen dann auf dich zurück ;) aber über haben wir wesentlich mehr reviews als über Fanfiktion.de ‚schnüff' (da streiken wir auch wenn keine kommen), gefällt dir das Kap? Auch Anís Gefühlswelt? Wir versuchen ja allen Wünschen gerecht zu werden ‚gggg', seither geht's übrigens wieder langsamer mit den Kaps, weil ich Klausuren schreibe… und dann ist Val auch demnächst im Urlaub… zum Glück haben wir 12 Kapitel Vorsprung vor euch ;)_


	12. Das Spiel beginnt

A/N: falls es euch interessiert, Valinja und ich haben mit einer Sidestory zu dieser hier begonnen. Sie heißt _‚Fallende Engel'_ und spielt ca 500 – 800 im dritten Zeitalter, also lange vor Ddwl. Diesmal ist der Hauptcharakter Legolas, aber auch Erestor ist wieder mit von der Partie. Die ersten drei Teile sind schon veröffentlicht ;)

**Kapitel 12: Das Spiel beginnt **

Erestor wachte früh auf, und blickte etwas verwirrt auf den schlafenden Galadhrim, der neben ihm lag. Es war immer wieder etwas überraschend neben seinem Freund zu erwachen, und zu sehen, dass dieser schon eine Weile wach war. Doch nicht so an diesem Morgen. Erestor überlegte ob es wohl daran lag, dass der Hauptmann nicht wachsam sein musste. Eine eingehende Musterung der Züge bestätigte seine Vermutung, da der Galadhrim viel entspannter aussah, als sonst.

Doch er hatte anderes zu tun, als hier herum zu liegen. So quälte Erestor sich aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und machte sich bereit für den neuen Tag.

Er ging davon aus, dass Elrohir schon wach war, und wie jeden Morgen auf den Übungsplätzen mit seinem Bruder trainierte. Und als er sich näherte, hörte er schon von weitem das Klirren der Schwerter. Die Söhne Elronds kämpften wieder einmal mit den lórischen Zwillingen, während Glorfindel daneben stand und Anweisungen gab. Als er jedoch Erestor kommen sah, gebot er ihnen inne zu halten.

„Guten Morgen, Erestor, was können wir für dich tun zu so früher Stunde?"

„Ich wollte Elrohir bitten, dass er mir hilft, die Berichte durchzugehen, die sich während unserer Abwesenheit angehäuft haben", erklärte der Noldo und blickte den Zwilling auffordernd an. 

Elrohir ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. Zwar war der Zwilling Elladans gewohnt zu solchen Arbeiten hinzugezogen zu werden, nur hatte es ihm an diesem Morgen mehr als gut getan zu kämpfen und Klarheit in seine wirren Gedanken zu bringen. 

Ergeben nickte der dunkelhaarige Elb und wandte sich an seinen Bruder.

„Dann werdet ihr wohl ohne mich weiterkämpfen müssen. Obwohl ich kaum glaube, dass ihr meine Abwesenheit bemerken würdet", scherzte er mit einem Lächeln. Dann ging er hinüber zu Erestor, welcher wartend unter einem Baum stand und ebenfalls lächelte. 

Elrohir stutzte kurz, konnte er doch nicht daraus lesen, was der Elb vorhatte, denn es schien dem Sohn Elronds seltsamerweise nicht so, als würde Erestor ihn wirklich zum Durchgehen der Berichte brauchen.

Kurz warf Elrohir noch einen Blick über seine Schulter, hinüber zu seinem Bruder und den Galadhrimzwillingen, die bereits wieder am kämpfen waren, dann folgte er Erestor.

Erestor führte den jungen Elben in sein Arbeitszimmer und schob ihm dort einen Stapel der Berichte zu, während er selbst sich mit einem anderen beschäftigte.

„Es tut mir leid, dich diesen Morgen stören zu müssen, aber wie du siehst ist in unserer Abwesenheit einiges zusammengekommen, und da ich mich nun auch noch um die Feierlichkeiten für Lindir kümmern muss, möchte ich, dass du dich mit den Planungen zur Ausbesserung der Sicherheit der Nordbrücke beschäftigst. Glorfindel hat die Vorschläge zusammengefasst und vorgelegt", erklärte der Noldo, und begann selbst mit seiner Arbeit.

Elrohir ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog die ersten Vorschläge zu sich heran. Soviel also zu seiner Vermutung Erestor hätte etwas anderes mit ihm vorgehabt. Ruhe senkte sich nun über die beiden arbeitenden Elben, ab und zu unterbrochen von Papiergeraschel und leisen gemurmelten Worten. Elrohir hatte sich über die Unterlagen gebeugt und so entgingen ihm die Blicke, welche Erestor ihm hin und wieder zuwarf.

Sie arbeiteten ununterbrochen bis um die Mittagszeit. Erestor stand auf, streckte sich und erteilte einem Diener die Anweisung ihnen etwas zum Essen zu bringen.

„Komm Elrohir, machen wir eine Pause, essen etwas und unterhalten uns eine Weile."

Elrohir streckte ebenfalls seine Arme und blinzelte kurz.

„Eine gute Idee, die Pause werde ich brauchen", sagte er und unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Kurz stand der Elb von seinem Stuhl auf, lockerte die Beine und ging um den Tisch herum zu Erestor.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten, und ein Diener rollte einen Wagen mit heißer Suppe, frischem Brot und geschnittenem Obst herein, verbeugte sich kurz und zog sich wieder zurück. Erestor gab Elrohir eine Schüssel und goss sich selbst etwas von der Gemüsebrühe. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auf den Sesseln, welche am Kamin standen, und man hörte nur das Klappern ihrer Löffel auf dem Porzellan. Später, als Erestor gerade etwas von dem Obst aß, beschloss er Elrohir anzusprechen.

„Elrohir, es gibt etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen möchte", begann er ruhig.

Elrohir, der sich gerade eine Melonenscheibe gegriffen hatte, sah ihn bei diesen ernsten Worten verwundert an. Kurz schluckte er seinen letzten Bissen hinunter bevor er antwortete.

„Worüber willst du mit mir reden, Erestor?", fragte er ein wenig verwirrt, aber vollkommen ahnungslos. „Ist etwas passiert, dass du so ernst bist?" Verwundert blickte der jüngere Elb den ältern an.

„So könnte man es nennen", antwortete der Berater grinsend, während er sich selbst über die Erdbeeren hermachte. „Es sind mir einige recht interessante Neuigkeiten zu Ohren gekommen, die vielleicht auch dich interessieren könnten. Bisher habe ich es nicht für nötig gehalten etwas zu sagen, aber dies hat sich nun geändert. Ich weiß, wie du zu meiner Tochter stehst." Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu dem jungen Elben.

Elrohir verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Bissen Melone und prustete erschrocken in die vorgehaltene Hand. Fassungslos sah er zu Erestor, der völlig ruhig und gelassen ihm gegenüber saß und seine Reaktion beobachtete.

„Woher?", stieß der Sohn Elronds verwundert hervor. Wer konnte es ihm gesagt haben? Elladan? Sein Bruder war der einzige, dem er sich anvertraut hatte, nur er konnte es Erestor erzählt haben.

Erestor lächelte bei dem entsetzen Ausdruck auf Elrohirs Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge, dein Bruder hat dich nicht verraten, du warst es selbst sehr offensichtlich, zumindest für die Augen eines Vaters. An deiner Stelle würde ich auch davon ausgehen, dass Elrond weiß, an wem du Interesse hast. Glaub mir, wir Väter riechen so etwas", erklärte er immer noch lächelnd.

Elrohir fand die Vorstellung, dass sein Vater wusste, wen er schon seit so langer Zeit begehrte zwar nicht unbedingt schön, doch interessiert ihn in diesem Augenblick mehr, was Erestor nun von ihm wollte.

„Und worüber möchtest du nun mit mir sprechen?", fragte der jüngere Elb. „Betrifft es Aníril?"

„Natürlich betrifft es sie", antwortete Erestor. „Wie du sicherlich weißt ist es an sich nicht meine Art mich in die Angelegenheiten meiner Tochter einzumischen. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn zwei Elben, die meiner Meinung nach perfekt zueinander passen würden, Jahrhunderte vor einander verheimlichen, wie sie zueinander stehen. Außerdem wärst du mir als Schwiegersohn sicherlich sehr sympathisch, und Elrond und ich hätten etwas, über dass wir uns stundenlang streiten können. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen dir zu helfen."

Elrohir gab es auf seine Melone verspeisen zu wollen, da ihm bereits wieder ein Bissen fast im Halse stecken geblieben war.

„Mir zu helfen?", fragte er ein wenig ungläubig. „Erestor, warum willst du mir helfen? Vielleicht findest du ja, dass Aníril und ich zueinander passen würden, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie so empfindet wie ich. Da nützt mir keine Hilfe."

Der Elb sah bei seinen Worten ein wenig traurig aus dem Fenster und bemerkte so Erestors Schmunzeln nicht.

„Elrohir, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich auch zuverlässiger Quelle weiß, dass Aníril in etwa das Gleiche denkt wie du? Sie hat Angst die Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen, und auch Angst vor einer Zurückweisung. Aber selbst wenn du mir dies nicht glaubst, wüsste ich einen Weg, wie du es ganz unverfänglich herausfinden könntest", bot Erestor dem Halbelben an.

Elrohir hörte den Worten des Älteren zu. Ein wenig Misstrauen machte sich in seinem Verstand breit, doch das, was er soeben gehört hatte, erstaunte ihn ebenfalls. Aníril sollte das gleiche denken wie er? Aber warum hatte er das dann nicht bemerkt? Zwar war der Elb noch unsicher, trotzdem beschloss er Erestors Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Also gut", erklärte Elrohir. „Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Nur sag mir jetzt, wie du mir helfen willst."

Erestor jubelte innerlich, er hatte nicht gehofft, dass er den jungen Elben so schnell würde überzeugen können. Seine Tochter hatte keine Chance mehr, sich gegen ihr Glück zu wehren.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du sie zum Essen einladen wirst. Sie mag solche Dinge, und zwar unter dem Deckmantel, mit ihr feiern zu wollen, dass das Fohlen geboren wurde. Dem wird sie sicherlich zustimmen. Dann wirst du mit ihr in deinen Räume speisen. Elladan wird sicherlich nicht anwesend sein, wenn du ihn einweihst. Und vergiss die Kerzen und die Rose nicht. Das sollte ihr den nötigen Mut geben, besonders wenn du ihr einfach einmal ein Kompliment machst, ohne dabei sarkastisch zu wirken. Ich habe sie lange genug beobachtet, um zu wissen, dass sie damit nicht gut umgehen kann. In dieser Hinsicht ist sie mir doch sehr ähnlich.", erklärte der dunkelhaariger Berater.

„Sie zum Essen einladen?", fragte Elrohir noch ein wenig skeptisch zurück. „Sicherlich ist sie froh darüber, dass es Emlin und dem Fohlen gut geht, doch wird sie auch kommen, wenn ich das mit ihr feiern möchte?"

Der Elb verzog kurz sein Gesicht, jedoch musste er in seinem Inneren zustimmen, dass es wohl sonst keine Möglichkeit gäbe, mehr darüber herauszufinden, wie Aníril zu ihm stand. Denn wirklich Glauben schenken konnte er Erestor noch nicht. Er musste es selbst hören oder auch spüren. Elrohir seufzte kurz.

„Nun gut, ich werde sie einladen, doch wann?"

Auch darüber hatte Erestor schon nachgedacht, und einen Plan vorbereitet.

„Du wirst sie jetzt einladen, für heute Abend. So wie ich sie kenne, wird sie gerade bei den Pferden sein, oder bei den Heilern. Überlass Elladan und mir die Arbeit, dein Gemach herzurichten. Vertrau uns, wir werden schon wissen, was wir tun", erklärte er, und lächelte dem Zwilling aufmunternd zu.

Elrohir verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht, wusste er doch was er davon halten konnte, wenn sein Bruder seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Aber diesmal würde er dieses Risiko eingehen müssen und immerhin würde ja auch Erestor helfen. Ein wenig mulmig war dem Elben zwar immer noch, dennoch nickte er nun.

 „Dann... dann sollte ich Aníril vielleicht aufsuchen", sagte er zögernd, bevor er stutzte. „Aber was wird dann aus der Arbeit?"

Ein schelmisches Funkeln erklomm in Erestors Augen.

„Was denkst du denn, warum ich dich mit hierher genommen habe. In etwa einer Stunde bin ich mit allem fertig, und danach treffe ich mich mit Elladan."

Elrohir schluckte leicht, als er das Funkeln in Erestors Augen bemerkte, doch er wusste nun, dass es keinen Rückzieher mehr gab. Allerdings wollte er jetzt auch kaum glauben, dass sein Bruder Erestor nichts verraten hatte. Leise seufzte er und verabschiedete sich von Anírils Vater um sich auf die Suche nach dessen Tochter zu machen.

Erestor beeilte sich mit seinen Aufgaben, und bat einen der Dienstboten Elladan die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass er ihn in etwa einer Stunde treffen wollte.

Elrohir fühlte eine leichte Übelkeit, als er sich den Ställen näherte, besonders, da er Aníril schon von weitem erkannte. Etwas unsicher ging er auf sie zu, noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Sei gegrüßt, ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen", rief er ihr zu, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, während seine Knie leicht zitterten.

Aníril war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen ihre Stute Emlin zu putzen, welche draußen in der Sonne stand und die Prozedur wohlig über sich ergehen ließ. Die Stute stand da mit gesenktem Kopf, halb geschlossenen Augen und entlastete ein Hinterbein, während die Elbenmaid ihr immer wieder mit einem Striegel über das Fell fuhr. Das Fohlen, das seine Mutter nicht verlassen würde, trappelte derweil munter um die beiden herum und ließ es sich nicht nehmen Aníril zu zwicken.

Als Aníril daraufhin dem vorwitzigen Fohlen einen sanften Klaps auf das Hinterteil gab, um es zu vertreiben, vernahm sie Elrohirs Stimme. Erstaunt, dass der Elb hierher kam, drehte sie sich um.

„Sei gegrüßt, Elrohir. Was führt dich hierher?", fragte sie immer noch verwundert.

In diesem Momente dankte Elrohir innerlich seinem Vater und Erestor dafür, dass sie darauf bestanden hatten ihn in den Künsten der Diplomatie zu unterweisen, sonst hätte er keinen Ton herausgebracht.

„Ich wollte nach dem Kleinen schauen, und außerdem habe ich noch eine Frage an dich. Aber das kann warten. Sag, was denkst du über den kleinen Wirbelwind?", fragte er sie, mit nur einem Hauch von Röte im Gesicht.

„Er ist frech", erklärte Aníril und fragte sich, warum der Elb plötzlich zartrosa anlief. Doch sie überging die Tatsache und wandte sich wieder Emlin zu.

„Er ist viel zu frech, ständig zwickt er, manchmal steigt er sogar vor mir", fuhr sie fort, während sie in kräftigen Strichen immer wieder über Emlins Fell fuhr. Gil-naur unterdessen näherte sich neugierig und mit vorgestreckter Nase Elrohir.

Lachend hielt Elrohir dem Fohlen die Hand hin, das sie einmal beschnuffelte, und dann daran zu knabbern begann, aber zärtlich, ohne dem Elben wehzutun.

„Du frecher Kerl, meine Hand ist nicht zum Zerkauen gedacht", lachte er und zerwuschelte die Mähne, woraufhin der Fohlen beleidigt den Kopf zurück warf.

„Elrohir, du solltest ihn nicht zu sehr ermutigen oder ich werde es schwer haben ihm Manieren beizubringen", erklärte Aníril in diesem Moment gespielt ernst und drehte sich zu dem Elben und dem Fohlen um. Gil-naur schien zu ahnen, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, denn sogleich verschwand er hinter seiner Mutter und lugte vorsichtig unter ihrem Bauch hindurch.

„Aber nun sag, Elrohir, warum bist du eigentlich hier?", forderte die Elbenmaid schließlich den Sohn Elronds auf etwas zu sagen.

Nun wurde Elrohir doch sehr nervös, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er wünschte sich weit fort. Doch er sehnte sich so nach Sicherheit. Entweder die Hoffnung völlig zerschlagen, oder, was er sich wünschte, sie bestätigt zu finden. So holte er tief Luft und blickte starr auf das Fohlen, als er die nächsten Worte sprach.

„Da das Fohlen die Geburt überlebt hat, und Emlin auch, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du dies mit mir feiern möchtest", sprach er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen leicht glühten.

„Feiern?", fragte Aníril ein wenig ungläubig zurück. Sie hatte ja schon vieles erlebt, aber dass jemand mit ihr ein solches Ereignis feiern wollte, nein, das war noch nicht darunter gewesen. Obwohl wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, sie konnte froh sein, dass die beiden noch lebten, und Elrohir hatte ihnen schließlich das Leben gerettet.

„Was verstehst du unter feiern?", fragte sie dann ein wenig verschmitzt und registrierte mit leichtem Erstaunen, dass sich die Ohrspitzen des Elben leicht röteten.

Er glaubte, Blitze würden durch seinen Körper zucken, als er Anírils Worte hörte, und er zitterte ein wenig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte dich heute Abend zum Essen einladen", brachte er hervor und errötete erneut.

Aníril stutze kurz, hatte sie doch nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass Elrohir sie zum Essen einladen wollte. Für einen Moment dachte die Elbenmaid über die Einladung nach, wollte sie nun aber nicht mehr ausschlagen.

„Ich werde kommen", sagte sie und lächelte Elrohir an. Danach widmete sie sich Emlins Schweif und begann damit, diesen zu verlesen.

„Allerdings solltest du mir noch sagen wann und wo", fügte sie schließlich lachend hinzu. 

Elrohir konnte nicht anders, als über das ganz Gesicht zu strahlen, als er vernahm, wie Aníril seine Einladung annahm.

„Es freut mich, dies zu hören. Ich dachte an heute Abend, bei mir", erklärte er angespannt, da er ihre Reaktion fürchtete.

Aníril sah überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf und trat ein Stück zur Seite um Elrohir besser ansehen zu können, doch erkannte sie nichts in seinem Gesicht, was sie hätte deuten können.

„Nun, es ist mir recht", erklärte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Letztendlich war es schließlich fast egal, wo sie mit Elrohir essen würde. „Ich werde dann heute Abend dort sein."

Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu und schob Gil-naur von sich, der sie von hinten angestupst hatte.

Freude breitete sich in ihm aus, und Elrohir konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass Abend wurde, doch erst einmal wollte er sehen, was Erestor und Elladan vorhatten.

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag", verabschiedete er sich mit einer Verbeugung, und eilte dann in Richtung seiner Räume, während er dachte, sein Herz würde Purzelbäume schlagen.

Eine Weile, bevor Elrohir sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte, saß Erestor noch immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Elladan hätte schon längst da sein sollen, doch von dem älteren Zwilling hatte er noch nichts gehört. Er wollte schon wütend aufspringen, und ihn selbst suchen gehen, als es klopfte.

„Herein", rief er, und schaffte es alle Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

Ins Zimmer trat der Zwilling Elrohirs, seine Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust und mit einer Hand versuchte der Elb sie rasch zu glätten. Es schien ganz so als wäre er noch soeben über die Gänge geeilt.

„Verzeih", fing Elladan an, als er Erestors wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah und beschloss einem Ausbruch des Vaters Anírils vorzubeugen. „Ich weiß, ich bin spät, verzeih, aber ich hatte noch ein..." Elladan räusperte sich kurz. „... eine Besprechung."

Erestor zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun, ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass du wahrlich Zungenfertigkeit bewiesen hast?", fragte er den Zwilling mit einer sehr eindeutigen Gestik seiner eigenen Zunge.

Elladan errötete leicht und murmelte etwas, dass sich wie „Ja, gut möglich..." anhörte. Dann räusperte sich der Elb und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Nun, ich denke wir wollten hier andere Dinge vorbereiten, was ist dein genauer Plan?"

Elegant erhob sich Erestor und glitt zur Tür.

„Ich denke, wir werden Elrohirs Zimmer für heute Abend ein wenig umgestalten. Denn ich konnte ihn überreden meine werte Tochter zum Essen einzuladen", verriet er dem Sohn Elronds mit einem schelmischen Schmunzeln.

Über Elladans Gesicht zog ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Bist du dir auch sicher, dass Aníril seine Einladung überhaupt annimmt?", fragte er lachend und dachte an die Elbenmaid, die schon in so manchen Situationen, in denen sie mit seinem Bruder allein gewesen war, plötzlich ganz ruhig geworden war.

Erestor blieb abrupt stehen und sah Elladan tadelnd an.

„Natürlich wird sie annehmen. Wenn du mit deiner These recht hast, noch viel eher. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe Elrohir nicht zuviel Hoffnungen gemacht", erklärte er und ging weiter in Richtung der Gemächer der Zwillinge. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass Elladan diese öffnete.

„Du meinst, wenn Aníril doch jemand anderen gemeint haben sollte, Erestor? Nein, das halte ich für ausgeschlossen. Sie hätte mir genauso gut direkt sagen können, dass es Elrohir wäre, aber ich weiß auch so, dass sie von ihm redete", erklärte Elladan, als er neben Erestor zum Stehen kam. Der jüngere Elb öffnete in einer eleganten Bewegung die Türe und gebot mit einer knappen Handbewegungen dem älteren Elben hinein zu treten.

Erestor betrat das Gemach und warf einen kritischen Blick in die Runde. Zwei große Schreibtische dominierten den Raum, und er beschloss, dass Elrohir Aníril wohl besser in seinem Wohnzimmer empfing. Sicheren Schrittes eilte er in dessen Wohnzimmer. Dies war seiner Meinung schon besser geeignet. Schnell klingelte er nach einem der Dienstboten und flüsterte ihm einige Anweisungen zu. Dieser verschwand augenblicklich, um seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen, und Erestor machte sich nun an die Arbeit. Ohne auf Elladan zu achten blickte er sich noch einmal interessiert um. Eine bequeme, helle Sitzgruppe stand vor dem Kamin, einige Regale voller Bücher und kleiner Beutel standen an den Wänden und eine einzelne helle Komode war noch vorhanden. Auf ihr standen zwei silberne Kerzenleuchter, die sich Erestor nun nahm, und auf die Terrasse brachte.

„Elladan, ich denke es wäre sinnvoll, sie draußen speisen zu lassen. Es ist warm genug, und beide lieben es an der frischen Luft zu sein", erklärte er und betrachtete kritisch die schmiedeeisernen Sitzmöbel und den passenden Tisch. „Doch zuerst müssen wir hier noch einiges Vorbereiten, der Dienstbote wird gleich alles Nötige bringen." 

„Du magst Recht haben", stimmte Elladan zu, während er sich umsah. Wenn der Abend dämmerte, war es oft besonders schön in Imladris, zu mal die Sterne des Firmaments ihr sanftes Licht auf das Tal der Elben hinab scheinen ließen. Es wäre das perfekte Szenario für das, was sie planten.

Erestor lächelte nur, und schon betrat der Dienstbote wieder den Raum und zog einen Wagen hinter sich her. Darauf waren einige weiße Decken gestapelt, und auch andersfarbige und noch so allerlei anderes.

Nicht viel später erstrahlte auf der Terrasse ein gedeckter Tisch, mit weißem Tischtuch und einem weiteren, mit grüngolden bestickten Rändern verzierten, kleineren. Darauf standen zwei Gedecke aus weißem Porzellan, auch mit den grüngoldenen Ranken bemalt, wie das Tischtuch bestickt. Hinzu kamen einfache Kristallgläser, die in der Sonne funkelten. Ein kurzer Blick zur Sonne zeigte, dass diese schon begann unter zu gehen, und sich auch schon leicht rötlich verfärbte.

„So, nun fehlt nur noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten", sprach Erestor und stellte die beiden Kandelaber auf den Tisch, mit schlanken weißen Kerzen, und legte auf einen Teller eine rote langstielige Rose, deren Dornen er vorher entfernt hatte. „Und Elladan, was sagst du?", fragte er den älteren Zwilling, als Elrohir gerade durch die Tür stürmte und die beiden Elben auf der Terrasse erblickte. 

Elladan sah auf die Vorbereitungen und nickte, zufrieden mit dem, was Erestor und er vorbereitet hatten - mehr als zufrieden.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist nahezu perfekt", verkündete der Sohn Elronds beinahe feierlich und lachte leise. „Wenn die Beiden hier nicht endlich zu einander finden, dann...", der Elb überlegte kurz bevor er weitersprach. „Dann will ich mir die Ohrspitzen abschneiden", fuhr er dann grinsend fort. „Und eigentlich habe ich vor diese zu behalten."

In dem Moment, in dem Elladan diese Worte sprach, hörten sie wie die Terrassentür sich öffnete und drehten sich verwundert herum. Im Türrahmen stand Elrohir, dem beim Anblick ihrer Vorbereitungen einfach der Unterkiefer hinunter geklappt war, und nun mit erstauntem Blick dort stand und sich nicht rührte. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte der Elb, dass Erestor und sein Bruder ihn die ganze Zeit über amüsiert betrachteten und so räusperte sich Elrohir leicht und erklärte: „Vielen Dank... es sieht wirklich... überwältigend aus."

Ein schiefes Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht.

Erestor verbeugte sich, als er die Worte des Dankes vernahm.

„So soll es auch wirken. Noch hast du jedoch einiges an Zeit, bis Aníril hier sein wird. Ich schlage vor, du badest erst einmal gründlich, und schickst zur zweiten Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang nach Nethven, mit ihm kannst du dann absprechen was zu ihr anbieten möchtest. Ein kleiner Rat wäre, dass sie leichten, fruchtigen Weißwein bevorzugt, Geflügel, am liebsten knusprig gebraten, Waldfrüchte mit Sahne am besten in den Kellern gekühlt und frisches Brot am liebsten mag. Elladan und ich werden uns nun zurückziehen, da ich glaube, dass er noch einige Besprechungen von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen gedenkt", erklärte der Berater anzüglich grinsend, schnappte sich den erröteten Elladan und verließ mit ihm den Raum, während Elrohir seinen Ratschlägen folgte.

-----------------------

Narwain: wieso sagst du nichts zu den 12 Kaps Vorsprung??? Es sind aber immer noch nicht mehr, wegen der Sidestory… und danke für deine Reviews ‚gg', Val und ich könnten dich einfach nur zu Boden knuddeln ;), wir freuen uns jedes Mal total

Amrun: sorry, dass wir noch nicht mit Glorfindel weitermachen, das kommt erst im 15 Kapitel ‚eg', aber ich hoffe, das hier hat dir auch gefallen… im nächsten gibt's dann erstmal das Abendessen zwischen Aníril und Elrohir. Und Danke für dein Review ‚auch dolle freu' ;) 


	13. Kerzenlicht

A/N: Achtung, dieses Kap ist R geratet ;)

**Kapitel 13: Kerzenlicht**

Draußen war die Sonne fast bereits vollständig unter gegangen, als Aníril in ihrem Zimmer stand und sich auf das bevorstehende Essen vorbereitete. Noch einmal kämmte sie ihr langes, dunkel glänzendes Haar und strich ihr Gewand glatt. Das Kleid war aus einem leichten grünen Stoff, der, leichter als die Luft, sich bei jeder Bewegung sanft an ihren zarten Körper schmiegte. Eine dezent silbrig glänzende Borte und die weit geschnittenen, weißen Ärmel, welche ihre Haut durchschimmern ließen, vervollständigten das Bild.

Ein wenig unsicher sah die Elbenmaid ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie war nervös, sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Zwar war es nur eine kleine Feier, zu der Elrohir sie eingeladen hatte, doch ihr Herz schlug rasch, so als würde sie mehr erwarten. Aníril schalt sich selbst deswegen, sie wusste, sie waren gute Freunde und so würde es immer sein. Seufzend atmete sie noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie ihr Zimmer in Richtung Elrohirs Gemach verließ.

Elrohir hatte gebadet und lief nun fertig bekleidet aufgeregt in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Noch einmal warf er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, und überzeugte sich, dass die silbrige Tunika und die schwarze Hose ihm auch wirklich standen. Die Haare trug er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder offen, und er hoffte, es würde Aníril gefallen, wie sie seidig über seinen Rücken hingen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er in das Zimmer ging, dass das Erste bildete, und wartete bis es klopfte. Ein kurzer Blick noch vom Wohnzimmer aus zeigte ihm, wie der Tisch auf dem Balkon im Kerzenschein glänzte, und das Essen, bereits auf einem Wagen, daneben stand.

Er betrat nun endlich das Arbeitszimmer, als es schon klopfte. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht als er den Gast herein bat, aber er hoffte, das würde sie durch die Tür nicht wahrnehmen können. 

Aníril war erstaunt über Elrohirs Stimme, die seltsam leise klang, doch wahrscheinlich, so sagte sie sich, kam dies durch die schwere Tür zustande, welche den Eingang zu seinem Gemach bildete. Zögernd trat sie hinein und blieb in der Türöffnung stehen. Mitten im Zimmer erblickte sie Elrohir, der sie erwartungsvoll anlächelte. Am liebsten wäre die Elbenmaid wieder umgekehrt, doch wäre dies mehr als unhöflich gewesen, und so ging sie ein paar weitere Schritte auf den Elben zu. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine leicht zitterten, ignorierte die Tatsache aber.

„Einen guten Abend", sagte Aníril und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, wie leise ihre Stimme auf einmal war.

Elrohir stockte der Atem, als er sie sah. In seinen Augen war sie das schönste Geschöpf, das unter den Sternen wandelte. Er wünschte sich sie berühren zu können, und schon setzte sich seine Hand in Bewegung, doch schnell ließ er sie wieder sinken.

„Dir auch einen schönen Abend, du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus, doch komm herein, das Essen wartet bereits auf uns", sprach er und bot ihr seinen Arm an, während er glaubte, sie müsse seinen lauten Puls sogar bis zu sich hören. 

Aníril ergriff den ihr dargebotenen Arm mit einer gewaltigen Unsicherheit und einem mulmigen Gefühl, welches sich von ihrem Magen aus ausbreitete. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, doch sein Kompliment hatte sie leicht erröten lassen. Nun hoffte sie, dass er es in der Dunkelheit, die bereits herrschte, nicht gesehen hatte.

„Was wird es zu Essen geben?", fragte sie um ihre verwirrten Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu lenken.

Elrohir sah ihr Erröten, und fühlte, wie es in seinem Bauch prickelte, er wünschte so sehr sie jetzt an sich zu ziehen, doch zwang er seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen.

„Komm, lass dich überraschen", sprach er und führte sie auf den Balkon, aus dem Augenwinkel gespannt beobachtend, wie sie reagieren würde, erst recht, was sie zu der Rose sagen würde, die auf ihrem Teller auf sie wartete.

Als Aníril den schön gedeckten Tisch und die in der lauen Wärme der Nacht sanft flackernden Kerzen erblickte, begannen ihre Beine noch mehr zu zittern, und als sie dann auch noch die Rose auf ihrem Teller sah, errötete sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Elrohir", murmelte sie leise und überging das Zittern ihrer Beine, indem sie dem Platz zustrebte, welcher ihr gedacht war.

„Wieso sollte dies nicht nötig sein? Doch ich hoffe es freut dich, hier unser erster Gang," sprach der Sohn Elronds, und errötete selbst ein wenig, als er ihr erst den Stuhl zurechtrückte, den leichten, fruchtigen Weißwein einschenkte, und ihr dann einen Teller mit buntem Salat gab, und dazu ein Stück noch warmes Brot.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Geschmack getroffen", erklärte er, nahm sich nun selbst, und setze sich auf seinen Platz, von dem aus er, genau wie sie, über Bruchtal blicken konnte, aber auch sie nicht aus den Augen verlor. Wieder flatterten Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, und wieder wünschte er sich sie zu berühren, und wieder zuckte sein Arm in ihre Richtung.

Aníril bemerkte nichts von Elrohirs Bewegung, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war ihren Teller anzustarren - nicht unbedingt des Essens wegen, eher weil sie es nicht fertig brachte dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es... es sieht vorzüglich aus", stotterte die Elbenmaid und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, doch ihr Herz hörte nicht auf rasend zu schlagen. Sie spürte Elrohirs Blicke und errötete noch mehr, ihr Magen machte sich weiterhin bemerkbar und mittlerweile war Aníril wirklich froh zu sitzen, ihre Beine hätten sie sonst nicht mehr tragen können.

Leicht hob Aníril den Kopf.

„Dann... ähm... lass uns anfangen", sagte sie, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

Elrohir lächelte ihr zu, hob das Glas und signalisierte ihr, dass er anstoßen wolle.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Auf einen wundervollen Abend'?", fragte er sie, und betete darum, dass er ihre Nervosität richtig deutete, eine Nervosität, die auch er verspürte und hoffentlich auch aus den gleichen Gründen.

Aníril nickte nur, da ihr ohnehin nichts Weiteres einfiel, was sie hätte sagen können.

Die Elbenmaid hob ihr Glas und stieß mit Elrohir an, dabei berührten sich fast unbeabsichtigt ihre Finger, was Anírils Puls noch mehr zum Rasen brachte. Sie fragte sich, wie sie diesen Abend überstehen sollte, wenn es bereits jetzt schon so anfing.

Kurz nippte Aníril an dem Wein und lächelte Elrohir nahezu schüchtern an.

„Er schmeckt vorzüglich", sagte sie leise und die Flammen der Kerzen spiegelten sich glitzernd in ihren Augen.

„Ich freue mich, dass er dir schmeckt, doch nun lass uns die Freuden des Mahles genießen", antwortete der Halbelb mit leuchtenden Augen, und konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Salat, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Sag, wie hast du den Kleinen eigentlich getauft?", fragte er noch, nachdem er bereits seinen halben Salat gegessen hatte.

Aníril hustete kurz, da ihr ein Salatblatt fast im Hals stecken geblieben wäre. Nun sah sie Elrohir ein wenig ungläubig an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, Elladan würde dir erzählen, dass wir ihn Gil-naur nennen wollten", sagte sie verwundert und hustete ein zweites Mal.

Elrohir klopfte ihr auf den Rücken um ihr zu helfen, während er antwortete.

„In den letzen Tagen hat er nichts darüber verlauten lassen, und heute habe ich ihn nicht gesehen, er war, wie sich dein Vater ausgedrückt hat, in dringenden Besprechungen, in denen größte Zungenfertigkeit gefordert wurde", erzählte er spottend.

„Oh, ich dachte, du wüsstest es bereits", erklärte Aníril verlegen und senkte wiederum den Blick. Sie wusste einfach keine sinnvolle Unterhaltung mit ihm anzufangen. Ihrem Gegenüber schien es jedoch nicht so zu gehen, oder täuschte sie sich da?

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass es ihn schon leicht frustrierte, dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, außerdem verunsicherte es ihn bis ins Mark.

„Sag, Aníril, ist dir meine Gesellschaft so unangenehm? Ich habe den Eindruck, du möchtest nicht mit mir sprechen", fragte er sie direkt, auch wenn sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog, so musste er dies nun wissen. Während er die Frage gestellt hatte, hatte er auch den Hauptgang, das gebratene Geflügel, mit Beilagen aufgetragen, und stand nun neben ihr, und wartete angespannt.

Erschrocken sah Aníril zu ihm auf.

„Nein, Elrohir. Das stimmt nicht. Deine Gesellschaft ist mir nicht unangenehm", sagte die Elbenmaid und legte dem Elben kurz ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht ..." Sie brach ab, suchte nach Worten und sah ihn beinahe hilflos an. „Ich weiß einfach nicht worüber ich noch reden soll", fuhr sie dann leise fort.

Es verwirrte ihn und so ging er neben ihr in die Hocke, blickte sie an, strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Wange verweilen.

„Aber warum? Was ist plötzlich anders? Warum können wir nicht wie sonst mit einander scherzen? Du bist heute ganz anders, belastet dich der Streit mit deinem Vater so sehr? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", sprudelten die Fragen aus ihm hervor und er blickte ihr tief in die dunklen Augen.

Aníril wandte sich ab. Sie konnte diesen Blick aus seinen Augen nicht mehr ertragen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, er würde sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und halten, aber sie wusste, sie hoffte vergeblich.

„Ja... nein... auch", stammelte sie. „Ach Elrohir, ich kann es nicht ausdrücken... es ist nur...", wiederum brach sie hilflos ab.

Elrohir blickte sie lange an, schweigend, hörte ihre Worte und er spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Ganz langsam begann er an das zu glauben, was Erestor ihm gesagt hatte. Er brauchte aber unbedingt eine Bestätigung, eine Sicherheit, und so setzte er alles auf eine Karte, alle seine Bedenken in den Wind schlagend ergriff er ihre Hände, blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Willst du wissen, warum ich dich heute Abend eingeladen habe?", fragte er sie, und sein Herz schien zerspringen zu wollen angesichts dessen, was er zu tun gedachte, aber zur Not würde er einfach behaupten, es sei ein Scherz gewesen. Geschwind beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie, auf ihre weichen, warmen Lippen.

Aníril ließ vor Schreck die Gabel fallen, die sie noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Klirrend landete sie auf dem Boden, doch nahm die Elbenmaid das Geräusch gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie spürte nur noch eins - Elrohirs Lippen auf den ihren. Einen Moment wurde ihr heiß und kalt, aber dann löste sich Aníril erschrocken von dem Elben und fuhr zurück.

„Bitte, Elrohir... oh verzeih", stammelte sie, nicht fähig etwas anderes zu sagen, nicht wissend, was sie denken sollte. 

Schmerz stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, als sie sich zurückzog.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, ich hätte nicht…", begann er und brach dann wieder ab, zitterte nun sichtlich am ganzen Körper. „Ich habe es mir nur so sehr gewünscht", hauchte er noch, kaum wahrnehmbar.

Aníril erstarrte, als sie sein Zittern sah, seine Worte hörte. Es war, als würde ihr jemand die Augen öffnen, doch wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Sie hatte ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen und ihn verletzt, konnte sie es zurücknehmen? Unsicher senkte die Elbenmaid den Blick. 

„Doch, Elrohir, verzeih mir", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich hätte es mir auch gewünscht." Ihre Worte waren fast tonlos, noch leiser als das Säuseln des sanften Windes, der durch die Blätter der Bäume fuhr.

Elrohir traute seinen Ohren kaum, und alles in ihm schien zu kribbeln. Er konnte sie eine Weile nur anstarren, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Doch als die Stille unangenehm wurde, entschloss er sich etwas zu tun. Wieder näherte er sich ihr, legte seine zitternden Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte sie lange an.

„Wenn wir beide es uns doch wünschen, was denkst du darüber, es einfach noch einmal zu versuchen? Diesmal ohne zurückschrecken?", fragte er sie, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt.

Aníril wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen und so blieb sie stumm. Sie sah nur in die Augen des Elben ganz nah vor ihr und ein warmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun nickte sie leicht.

Mehr als dies brauchte er nicht, um erneut mit seinen Lippen die ihren zu berühren. Kühl und nicht unwillig waren sie, und zärtlich öffnete er seinen Mund und schob seine Zunge vor, bat um Einlass, welchen sie ihm gewährte.

Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, während sein Körper sich wie von selbst näher zu ihr schob, sie von ihrem Stuhl zog, und mit sich auf den Terrassenboden. Dort hielt er sie zärtlich umfangen, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr seidiges Haar, und genoss ihre Zunge, die auch seinen Mund erforschte. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sie sich wieder trennten. Ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gebend, streichelte er über ihre Wangen.

„Wir haben noch einen Nachtisch zu essen, wenn du möchtest."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schob sich auf Anírils Züge und endlich fand die Elbenmaid ihre Stimme wieder.

„Ich denke der Nachtisch könnte noch ein wenig warten", sagte sie fast spitzbübisch, wurde aber im gleichen Augenblick wieder ernst.

„Sag, Elrohir... wie lange eigentlich... wie lange wünschst du dir das schon?", fragte Aníril und sah ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

Elrohir schloss die Augen, ein schmerzlicher Gesichtsausdruck erschien kurz auf seinen Zügen, verschwand aber wieder sehr schnell.

„Seit jenem Abend, als du mich in den Gärten getröstet hast. Damals hat sich etwas verändert in mir, und seither wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich bei mir zu wissen, halten zu dürfen, küssen zu dürfen", erzählte er und küsste sie gleich wieder, während er mit den Fingern über ihre empfindliche Ohrspitze fuhr. Es störte ihn auch nicht im Geringsten, dass er in diesem Moment auf seiner Terrasse auf dem Rücken lag, und diese wunderschöne Elbenmaid auf ihm.

„Und wie sieht es auf deiner Seite aus?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang.

Aníril versuchte das Prickeln, was seine Berührung hervor rief, zu ignorieren, doch schaffte sie es nicht ganz und fühlte zudem, wie sie erzitterte.

„Seit genau dem gleichen Tag und dem gleichen Moment wie du", flüsterte Aníril. „Seitdem wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als bei dir zu sein und von dir gehalten zu werden, aber ich dachte, du fühltest nicht so und um nichts in der Welt wollte ich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen", fuhr sie leise fort. Ihre Augen glänzten ein wenig traurig.

Er glaubte kaum, was er hörte. Dies war einfach zu surreal, und er brach in lautes Gelächter aus, Aníril fest an sich gedrückt.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Genau das gleiche dachte ich auch immer und habe deswegen nichts gesagt. Das ist einfach zu komisch", lachte er völlig unkontrolliert, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder, küsste sie erneut, und rollte sich dann über sie, sie immer noch innig küssend, voller Leidenschaft und erfüllt von Glück. 

Die Elbenmaid hatte ebenfalls lachen müssen. Er hatte doch recht, so recht. So viele Jahre empfanden sie nun schon das gleiche und beide handelten jedoch nicht, auch aus den gleichen Gründen. Als Elrohir sich kurz von ihr löste strich ein glückliches Lächeln über ihre Lippen und zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern seine Gesichtszüge nach.

„Nun Elrohir", sagte sie fast scherzend. „Ich würde ja gerne weiter hier mit dir liegen, aber", die Elbenmaid machte eine Pause und lächelte den Elben schief an. „... aber eigentlich finde ich es langsam ein wenig unbequem."

Dieser runzelte daraufhin ein wenig die Stirn und spitze die Lippen, leicht schmollend.

„Erst mich platt liegen, und dann, wenn ich das Spielchen rumdrehe, dich beschweren, so geht das aber nicht", erklärte er küsste sie noch einmal stürmisch, erhob sich aber auch wieder ganz brav, und bot ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Auf, die Beeren warten auf uns."

Aníril ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand und rappelte sich auf.

„Verzeih, Elrohir, aber mein Rücken tat schon ganz weh, der Boden ist mir dann doch ein wenig zu hart", erklärte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen, während sie sich das Kleid glatt strich. Dann ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Stuhl, auf dem sie gegessen hatte, und blickte zu dem Elben, der ihr immer noch wie gebannt nachsah.

„Und die Beeren", fügte sie dann hinzu und in ihren Augen erkannte man den Schalk. „Nun, wie magst du sie am liebsten?"

Elrohir hatte nun Feuer gefangen und lächelte sie spielerisch an.

„Ich würde sie am liebsten aus deinem Mund fischen", erklärte er ihr, stellte sich hinter sie und biss ihr spielerisch in die Ohrspitze.

Die Elbenmaid quietschte einmal kurz auf.

„Elrohir, nicht", lachte sie und lugte vorsichtig hinter sich. Elrohirs Augen funkelten ihr entgegen und sie musste erneut lachen.

„Dann mach es doch einfach", flüsterte Aníril dann und wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, der sie in diesem Moment beherrschte.

Lächelnd trat er von ihr fort, an den kleinen Wagen, auf dem die Beeren standen, nahm sich eine Schale und ging auf seinen Platz. Er fühlte sich wie im Traum, so euphorisch war er.

„Komm her zu mir", sprach er und deutete auf seinen Schoß.

Aníril sah ihn zuerst ein wenig unsicher an, ging dann aber langsam auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm. Die Arme schlang sie um seinen Hals und den Kopf lehnte sie an seine Schulter. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, denn in diesem Moment erfüllte sie ein Glücksgefühl, dass sie noch am Morgen nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Du riechst gut", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er intensiv ihren frischen Duft nach Seife und Sonne wahrnahm. „Aber ich wollte ja einige Beeren", setze er hinzu und schob ein paar in ihren Mund, nur um einige gleich wieder mit seiner Zunge hinauszufischen.                                                                    

Aníril kicherte leise und murmelte: „Lass mir doch auch ein wenig von den Beeren", während sie ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Blick seiner Augen ließ ihr in diesem Moment fast den Atem still stehen.

„Wie du wünschst", flüsterte er heiser, und schob ihr noch ein paar Beeren in den Mund, während er seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergrub und einfach nur ihren Duft einatmete.

„Es ist, als würde ein Traum wahr werden, als würde die Welt stehen bleiben. Wahrscheinlich habe ich später Angst mich schlafen zu legen, um ja nicht aufzuwachen und festzustellen, das nichts hiervon real war."

„Ich auch nicht, Elrohir, ich möchte es auch nicht. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte diesen Moment festhalten", seufzte Aníril fast tonlos. Die Elbenmaid strich Elrohir mit ihrer freien Hand durch die langen Haare, nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder an ihn zu lehnen.

„Dann bleiben wir halt hier sitzen, bis wir voller Spinnweben sind, und mit dem Stuhl verwachsen", scherzte er und drückte sie fest an sich. Spielerisch fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals, biss zärtlich in den Nacken und strich ihr über den Rücken, nur um ihr kurz darauf wieder ein paar Beeren in den Mund zu schieben.

Aníril lachte ihn an, während sie genüsslich die Beeren zerkaute und ihn sanft über den Nacken strich.

„Bis die Spinnenweben kommen können wir noch lange hier sitzen bleiben", flüsterte sie ihm dann ins Ohr und legte ihre Wange an die seine. Überall dort, wo der Elb sie berührte, jagten gewaltige Schauer über ihren Rücken. Trotzdem schmiegte sie sich noch näher an Elrohir an.

Elrohir klammerte sich fast wie ein Ertrinkender an sie. Er spürte wie sein Körper zu reagieren begann, auf ihre Nähe, ihren Duft, ihre Küsse, einfach alles, was er jetzt wahrnahm, und er wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass dies erst jetzt passierte. Und so wie sie saß musste sie es bemerken.

„Aníril, ich hätte noch eine andere Idee", raunte er ihr zu und zog sie wieder in einen Kuss, während seine Hände über ihren Nacken strichen, über ihre Ohren fuhren und dann zu ihrer Taille glitten.

„Und die wäre?", hauchte Aníril zurück, als sie sich kurz aus dem Kuss löste und tief in seine Augen blickte. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht überrascht. Ihr war, als würde ein Blitz durch ihre Körpermitte jagen, als sie die Hitze und Härte spürte, die sich zwischen Elrohirs Beinen entwickelte.

Elrohir musste sich zusammenreißen, Aníril nicht direkt jetzt und hier zu zeigen, was er meinte, aber er wusste ja nicht, was sie darüber dachte.

„Weißt du, wir beide wollen nicht einschlafen, aber hier draußen wird es langsam kühl, und ich wüsste einen Ort, der wesentlich wärmer ist. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht dort die Nacht verbringen möchtest, dann wüsstest du morgen früh, dass ich noch da bin, und ich kann an deiner Seite aufwachen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und ließ seine Hände über ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten, und legte sie dann auf ihren Schultern ab, sie erwatungsvoll anblickend.

Aníril brachte keinen weiteren Ton hinaus, doch sie sah in seine blitzenden Augen, fühlte die Berührung auf ihren Schultern und noch immer die Wärme dort überall, wo er sie bereits berührt hatte, und sie wollte noch mehr spüren. So nickte die Elbenmaid und hauchte dem Elben einen weiteren zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, wie als eine zweite Bestätigung.

Dies war die Bestätigung, die er gebraucht hatte. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung hielt er Aníril fest, stand auf und hob sie gleichzeitig auf seinen Arm. Er ließ sie auch nicht mehr runter als er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug, erst als er sie auf das Bett legte, um die Kerzen anzuzünden. Er hoffte, ihr gefiel sein Zimmer, das hell eingerichtet war und nun im weichen Licht der Flammen gemütlich und einladend wirkte. Das Bett hätte auch für vier Personen gereicht und war mit seidenen Laken bedeckt. 

Aníril lag auf dem weichen Bett und verfolgte jede der Bewegungen Elrohirs. Sie zitterte immer noch leicht, als Elrohir sich schließlich ihr zuwandte und langsam begann seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen. Wie sehr wünschte sich die Elbenmaid in diesem Moment einmal selbst über die makellose Haut unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins zu fahren.

Langsam ließ er die Tunika von seinen Schultern gleiten und legte sich dann zu Aníril, die er mit sich weiter hinter auf das Bett zog, sodass sie der Länge nach nebeneinander lagen. Langsam ließ er seine Hände wandern, küsste sie immer wieder, bis er vorsichtig begann ihre Robe zu öffnen, sie von ihren Schultern zu streifen. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte, und küsste sie wieder.

„Es ist anders, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt", flüsterte er zärtlich und küsste die nun freigelegte Schulter.

„Ja, das ist es", konnte Aníril nur noch heiser erwidern. „... denn ich liebe dich, Elrohir", flüsterte sie dann.

„So wie ich dich", kam die geflüsterte Erwiderung, und nicht lange Zeit später befanden sich viele Kleidungstücke auf dem Boden. Elrohir betrachtete ihren Körper und er konnte nicht anders als zu versuchen jeden Millimeter ihrer Perfektion zu küssen, angefangen bei den Ohrpitzen, über Hals und Schultern zu ihren Brüsten hin, woraufhin sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Längst hatten beide vergessen wie man sprach und so konnte Aníril nur aufkeuchen, als sie eine Zunge wenig später an ihrem Bauchnabel spürte, und er noch tiefer glitt.

Sie schmeckte so herrlich, und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, mit dem fortzufahren, was er tat, als er spürte, wie sie erbebte, und leise seinen Namen keuchte. Seine Zunge erforschte sie, versuchte jedes einzelne Nervenbündel zu finden, was sie dazu veranlasste sich ihm entgegen zu drängen. Gerade hatte er ein solches gefunden, als er ihre Hände in seinem Haar spürte, und wie sie ihn wieder zu sich zog, ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund erforschte. Es jagte ganze Schauer durch seinen Körper, als sie ihn in die Laken drückte, sich über ihn rollte und nun ihrerseits dieses Spiel mit der Zunge spielte. Doch nicht lange und sie küsste ihn wieder auf seinen Mund.

„Auch wenn ihr Männer es liebt die Zunge einer Frau an euren intimsten Stellen zu spüren, möchte ich doch jetzt dich spüren", raunte sie ihm heiser zu, und er kam nur zu bereitwillig dieser Aufforderung nach, oder besser gesagt, sie nahm sich was sie wollte. Dann hörte man lange Zeit nur noch geräuschvolles Atmen, Keuchen, und den geflüsterten Namen des jeweiligen anderen.   

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review aufs nächste Kap, diesmal warst du die einzige die gereviewt hat… Val und ich haben uns total gefreut… und wir hoffen, dass dir auch dieses Kap gefallen hat… vielleicht sollten wir uns das mit den Flugblättern noch einmal überlegen…

Alle Stillen Mitleser:

Bitte reviewt, wir wissen im Moment nicht ob euch die Entwicklung der Geschichte gefällt, und nur so können wir auch ein wenig auf eure wünsche eingehen. Oder wenn ihr Vorschläge oder Ideen habt… oder einfach nur ein kurzes Feedback… es würde uns sehr, sehr glücklich machen. Und wenn wir nicht wissen ob euch die Geschichte gefällt wissen wir auch nicht, ob wir sie weiter posten sollen.


	14. Entdeckungen und Aussprache

**Kapitel 14: Entdeckungen und Aussprache**

Elladan erwachte genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Sonne über Bruchtal aufging. Die ersten sanften Strahlen drangen durch die großen Fenster hinein und erhellten sein Gemach, welches in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Der Elb gähnte herzhaft, während er aus dem Bett stieg, und streckte sich anschließend ausgiebig. Am gestrigen Abend war er lange fort geblieben, hatte in den Gärten und bei den Ställen verweilt, um das Essen seines Bruders mit Aníril auch ja nicht zu stören. Nun war Elladan neugierig darauf, wie der Abend der beiden wohl verlaufen war.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb trat hinaus auf seinen Balkon, der nur unweit entfernt von dem Elrohirs war, auf dem Erestor und er das Essen vorbereitet hatten. Was Elladan sah ließ ihn jedoch erschrecken. Die Kerzen auf den Kerzenständern waren heruntergebrannt, die Teller standen an den jeweiligen Plätzen, ebenso die noch halbgefüllten Gläser. Zudem waren einige der bereitgestellten Speisen scheinbar nicht angerührt worden. Elladans Augen weiteten sich. Der Abend schien wohl doch nicht so gut für seinen Bruder gelaufen zu sein. Hatten die beiden sich nicht verstanden und war Aníril vorzeitig gegangen? Was war passiert? Der Elb beschloss seinen Bruder aufzusuchen und ihn zu fragen. Und so öffnete Elladan schließlich die Tür zu dem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer.

Erestor eilte durch die noch schwach erhellten Gänge von Imladris. Wie jeden Morgen war er sehr früh aufgestanden, doch diesmal nicht um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Diesmal wollte er Elrohir aufsuchen, um herauszufinden was vorgefallen war. Haldir hatte ihn nur ausgelacht, als er ihm davon erzählt hatte, doch Haldir war kein Vater.

Vor der schweren Tür, die zu den Gemächern der Zwillinge führte, blieb er stehen. Er straffte die Schultern und hoffte, Elladan war schon wach, als er anklopfte.

Elladan hatte gerade das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer der Zwillinge betreten und war im Begriff, die Zimmer seines Bruders zu betreten, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Verwundert, wer schon so früh am Morgen Elrohir oder ihn sprechen wollte, rief er: „Herein."

Leise betrat er das Gemach der Zwillinge, als er die Stimme eines der beiden vernahm. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, und es sich um Elladan handelte, der schon wach war.

„Guten Morgen, ich wollte nach Elrohir sehen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich sehr beunruhigt wegen gestern", erklärte er dem ältesten Sohn Elronds, und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Elladan verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Nicht nur du bist das", erwiderte der Bruder Elrohirs leise. „Ich sah bereits auf seinen Balkon. Die Hälfte des Essens ist stehen geblieben. Ich vermute, dass der Abend nicht so lief, wie wir geplant hatten. Aníril wird wahrscheinlich schon gegangen sein."

Der Elb seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Erestor."

Wie erstarrt blickte Erestor ungläubig auf den jüngeren Elben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Verdammt, Elladan, das darf nicht dein Ernst sein. Weißt du, dass wir Elrohir damit vielleicht das Herz gebrochen haben?", erwiderte der Berater ernsthaft. Er machte sich große Sorgen um den jüngeren Zwilling.

„Was meinst du, was ich denke, seitdem ich das gesehen habe?", erwiderte Elladan ungewohnt heftig. Falten traten auf die Stirn des Elben, als er noch mehr das Gesicht verzog. „Erestor, bei den Valar, wir haben nicht gewollt, dass so etwas passiert. Und sonst hätte sich Elrohir noch viele Jahre mehr nach Aníril verzehrt. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so", erklärte der Bruder Elrohirs dann und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich denke, wir sollten nach Elrohir sehen, zumindest müssen wir uns entschuldigen", erklärte Erestor und Elladan nickte kaum merklich und ging vor ihm hin zu den Räumen seines Bruders. Schnell durchquerten sie das Wohnzimmer und Elladan dachte gar nicht daran anzuklopfen, als er in das Schlafzimmer trat, dicht gefolgt von Erestor.

Dem dunkelhaarigen Ratgeber stockte der Atem, als er auf die beiden Elben blickte, die, reichlich spärlich bekleidet, in dem Bett lagen, und die beiden Eindringlinge nun aus großen Augen anblickten. Auch konnte er nicht verhindern dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, doch hätte er den Ausgang des Abends lieber anders herausgefunden.

„Verzeihung…", wisperte er, und errötete unübersehbar, so wie auch der ältere Zwilling.

Aníril war an diesem Morgen erst wach geworden, als sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm. Als die Tür dann aufgegangen war, hatte sie ein wenig erschrocken das Betttuch weiter nach oben gezogen.

Nun blickte sie reichlich verwirrt auf Erestor und Elladan, die mit hochroten Köpfen in der Tür standen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Elrohir, welcher neben ihr lag und nicht minder verwirrt zur Tür sah. Aníril, die ebenfalls leicht errötete, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie war zu verwundert und erstaunt als dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam.

„Was tut ihr hier? Um diese Zeit?", presste Elrohir hervor, was die beiden Eindringlinge noch tiefer erröten ließ. Erestor wusste einfach nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, aber er wusste, er musste etwas sagen.

„Warum habe ich nur das ungute Gefühl, dass du dich geirrt hast, Elladan?", fragte er den anderen Elben und wandte nun endlich den Blick ab, um in das Wohnzimmer zu treten, und sich dort in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen.

Elladan trat ebenfalls fast fluchtartig den Rückweg an.

„Ich weiß... weiß auch nicht warum", stotterte der Elb noch verwirrter als sein Bruder und Erestors Tochter im Nebenzimmer.

Nun musste Erestor leise lachen. Der ältere Zwilling schien noch mehr um seine Haltung bemüht zu sein, als er selbst.

„Zum Glück scheinen sich aber deine Befürchtungen erübrigt zu haben."

Elrohir blickte auf Aníril hinab, küsste sie zärtlich, als die beiden Elben den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Lass uns nachfragen, was die beiden hier zu suchen hatten. Auch wenn ich es schade finde nun nicht gemütlich neben dir aufwachen zu können", flüsterte er ihr in dem Moment zu, in dem man Erestors Lachen hören konnte.

„Ja, dies finde ich auch", erwiderte Aníril und lauschte dem Lachen ihres Vaters. „Aber ich würde nun gerne wissen, worüber mein Vater lacht", fuhr sie dann fort und versteifte sich kurz, als sie Erestor erwähnte. Vater und Tochter hatten sich immer noch nicht ausgesprochen und das belastete die Elbenmaid.

Aníril ließ die Beine von der Bettkante fallen und stand schließlich auf. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ein leichtes Untergewand, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und neben der Türe stehen blieb.

„Warum lacht ihr?", fragte sie und spürte im selben Moment, wie Elrohir hinter sie trat.

Erestor blickte zu seiner Tochter empor, und wieder spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und würde davon nicht abweichen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich dennoch auf seinen Zügen aus, als er sah, wie Elrohir einen Arm um Anírils Taille legte.

„Ich lachte, weil ich es erheiternd fand zu beobachten, wie sehr Elladan um Fassung rang. Immerhin war er derjenige, der auf die Idee kam nicht an zu klopfen. Und wohl auch einige Zeichen falsch interpretierte", antwortete er kühl, und lehnte sich entspannt in dem Sessel zurück.

„Was für Zeichen, Elladan?", fragte Aníril und wandte sich bewusst an den Zwilling Elrohirs, ihrem Vater blickte sie dabei nicht mehr in die Augen. Es tat ihr einfach nur weh, wenn sie seine abweisende und distanzierte Stimme hörte.

Erestor zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, er würde auf dieses Spiel nicht eingehen, nie wieder. Ein wenig bedauerte er zwar jetzt, dass Elladan nun selbst aus dieser Miesere herausfinden musste, aber seine Entscheidung war unumstößlich.

Elrohir kicherte leise hinter Aníril und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Ich glaube, das bezog sich auf das Essen von gestern Abend, nicht wahr?", fragte er seinen Zwilling, der nur mühsam nickte.

„Ich sah nur den noch halbgedeckten Tisch auf deinem Balkon und da dachte ich..." Elladan sprach nicht zu Ende und seine Röte vertiefte sich noch ein weiteres Mal.

Aníril musste leise kichern, als sie Elrohirs Kuss spürte, wurde aber im selben Moment wieder ernst und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber woher wusstet ihr von dem Essen?", fragte sie überrascht und sah, wie Elladan die Lippen aufeinander presste.

Auch Elrohir erstarrte hinter ihr. Er wusste nicht, wie sie auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde, und auch Elladan schien seine Gedanken zu teilen. Hilfe suchend wandten die beiden Zwillinge sich Erestor zu, der sie jedoch nur musterte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dazu noch etwas sage, oder?", fragte er die beiden.

Elladan schüttelte stumm den Kopf, dann räusperte sich der Elb kurz und erklärte.

„Nun, Elrohir sprach zu uns davon, dass er ein Essen plante und so halfen wir ihm bei den Vorbereitungen", sprach Elladan unsicher und blickte hinüber zu seinem Bruder, ob er auch nichts Falsches gesagt hatte.

Erestor traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er Elladans Worte hörte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser einfach log, so bekam er einen heftigen Hustenanfall.

Elrohir blickte seinen Bruder durchdringend an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, diese Lüge war keine gute Idee, doch wie sollte er es nun aufdecken, ohne seinen Bruder in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Als dann auch noch Erestors Husten ertönte, schrak er zusammen, immer noch unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Aníril sah ein wenig verwundert auf die Elben, die alle nicht so wirklich zu wissen schienen, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Ein weiteres Mal runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Nun, eigentlich ist dies jetzt egal", erklärte die Elbenmaid und zog beim Anblick Elladans kurz die Augenbraue hoch. Sie spürte, dass er nicht direkt die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch wollte sie nicht weiter nachfragen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Vater, der den Blick abgewandt hielt und sie seufzte leise. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, sich mit ihm auszusprechen.

Elrohir legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Wenn diese beiden hier verschwunden sind, erkläre ich dir alles", versprach er und küsste sie wieder auf den Hals, er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

Erestor beobachtete das Verhalten der beiden und räusperte sich.

„Jetzt, wo alles geklärt ist, werde ich mich an meine Arbeit machen. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag", sprach er, erhob sich und blickte kurz nachdenklich auf Aníril, nur um sich dann abzuwenden und in Richtung Tür zu gehen.

Anírils Herz zog sich zusammen, als ihr Vater ging. Selbst das Kribbeln, was Elrohirs Kuss auf ihrer Haut auslöste, konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht besänftigen und so rief sie kurz: „Adar! Bitte warte!" und eilte ihrem Vater hinterher. Sie war fest entschlossen dem Schweigen endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.

Elrohir nickte Elladan kurz zu, und die beiden verschwanden auf den Balkon.

Erestor verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er den Ruf vernahm. Er war neugierig, was sie wollte, und so blieb er stehen. Außerdem hoffte er ganz tief in seinem Herzen, dass sie nun endlich ihre Differenzen beilegen würden, doch würde er dies nie zugeben.

„Was ist?", fragte er sie, ohne eine Regung in der Stimme, als er sich umdrehte.

„Adar, denkst du nicht, wir sollten unsere Streitigkeiten beilegen?", fragte Aníril mit leiser Stimme und sah Erestor bittend an. „Verzeih mir einfach, ich hatte dich nicht verärgern wollen."

Die Elbenmaid sah unsicher zu Boden. Wie würde ihr Vater nun reagieren? Aníril verkrampfte sich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Erestor ihre Entschuldigung womöglich nicht annehmen würde.

Erestor trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, legte seine Hand an ihr Kinn, und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass du mich nur verärgert hast. Dies ist ein Grundsatz. Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht bei deiner Erziehung, ich weiß es nicht, und selbst wenn, es lässt sich nicht ändern. Alles worum ich dich gebeten habe, war dich nicht einzumischen. Es gibt Bereiche in meinem Leben, da möchte ich einfach nicht, dass du daran Teil hast. Nur weil ich etwas mitbekomme, heißt es nicht, dass ich mich einmische. Wenn ich so etwas gemacht hätte, wäre ich niemals Elronds erster Ratgeber geworden. Und ich möchte dich bitten, dich auch daran zu halten. Natürlich habe ich mich auch nicht immer an dieses Gebot gehalten, wie du wohl sehr bald von Elrohir erfahren wirst. Aber ich würde mich nie von mir aus in einen Streit einmischen, bei dem ich nicht alle Aspekte kenne. Würde ich so handeln, wäre schon mehrfach über Imladris Krieg herein gebrochen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Adar", erwiderte Aníril. „Doch gibt es manchmal Dinge, die auch andere betreffen, und du weißt..." Die Elbenmaid machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte ihren Vater unsicher an. „... du weißt, dass ich mich dann nicht zurückhalten kann. Wenn es wirklich nur dich betrifft, aber sonst." Hilflos zuckte Aníril mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß selbst nicht... manchmal geht mein Temperament einfach mit mir durch."

Aníril trat einen Schritt zurück und entzog sich so Erestors Griff. Sie wagte es nicht mehr ihn anzusehen, hatte sie doch das Gefühl ihn so noch mehr verärgert zu haben.

Erestor seufzte tief, er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie ihm zugehört hatte.

„Aní, du solltest lernen dein Temperament zu zügeln. Es ist einfach keine Entschuldigung, es ist eine Ausrede, wenn man nicht diszipliniert genug ist. Natürlich kannst du mir jetzt vorhalten, ich hätte mein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle, aber das betrifft nur Glorfindel und mich", versuchte er ihr zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte, „und es wird sicherlich nicht mehr vorkommen, dass ich ihn so anschreie", fuhr er fort und sah auf seine Tochter hinab.

„Sie mich an, Aní, ich habe nicht vor, dich weiter in mein Leben zu lassen, solange ich mich nicht absolut darauf verlassen kann, dass du dich unter Kontrolle hast. Du bringst mich noch zusätzlich aus dem Gleichgewicht, weil du mir so wichtig bist. Und wie soll ich so meine Arbeit erledigen? Wie soll ich als Diplomat auftreten, wenn ich mir nicht wirklich sicher sein kann, das meine Tochter mir nicht in den Rücken fällt in brenzligen Situationen?" Noch immer war seine Stimme völlig ruhig.

Aníril biss sich auf die Lippen. Es schien ihr, als würden sie und ihr Vater immer noch aneinander vorbei reden, als würde der eine den anderen nicht verstehen. Aber irgendwie musste sie zugeben, dass er doch Recht hatte. Fast kleinlaut senkte sie den Kopf.

„Ich will keine Ausreden finden, ich will mich wirklich entschuldigen. Adar, du weißt, dass es schwierig ist sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich bemühe mich darum, das weißt du ebenfalls. Und nun verspreche ich dir, dass ich mich noch mehr bemühen werde. Nur bitte, Ada... bitte, ich ertrage es nicht, wenn wir nicht miteinander sprechen."

In die Augen der Elbenmaid waren Tränen getreten bei ihren letzten Worten.

Es schmerzte ihn die Tränen zu sehen, die in den Augen seiner Tochter schimmerten. Schnell war er vor sie getreten und hatte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt.

„Auch mir fällt es schwer nicht mit dir zu sprechen. Ich weiß, dass du dir Mühe gibst, aber ich hatte bis vor kurzem noch nicht den Eindruck, als hättest du dies vollständig verstanden, wie wichtig es ist, und auch jetzt…", erklärte er und zog sie in seinen Arm, während er ihr über das Haar strich.

„Kleines, ich möchte natürlich mit dir auskommen, und ich denke, es wird für uns beide jetzt leichter werden. Oder besser gesagt, nachdem ich heute Abend mit Glorfindel gesprochen habe. Er bringt mich immer noch zu sehr aus der Ruhe. Aber für dich freue ich mich, und nimm es Elrohir nicht zu übel, wenn er dir gesteht, dass Elladan und ich an dem Essen gestern nicht ganz unschuldig waren", fügte er noch hinzu, und küsste sie auf ihr Haupt.

Anírils Tränen kullerten nun frei über ihre Wangen, doch weinte sie mehr aus Freude, denn aus der Traurigkeit.

„Ada, glaube mir, ich habe es verstanden, wirklich, nur fällt es mir schwer mich auch in solchen Situationen daran zu erinnern", sagte sie leise und hob im nächsten Moment ihren Kopf wieder.

„Aber nun sag mir... was meintest du, als du sagtest, du und Elladan, ihr wäret nicht unschuldig gewesen?", fuhr sie dann fort und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Erestor musste kichern, er hatte nichts anderes als diese Frage erwartet.

„Was denkst du denn, wer Elrohir zu diesem Essen überredet hat? Es war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie ihr um einander herumgeschlichen seid", erzählte er und blickte seine Tochter mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen an.

Die Elbenmaid blies ein wenig empört die Backen auf.

„Ihr habt ihn überredet?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Und überhaupt... woher, woher wusstet ihr das?", setzte sie noch hinzu und wusste nicht, was sie angesichts des Grinsens, das sich über die Züge ihres Vaters schlich, sagen sollte.

Jetzt war es für Erestor zu spät, er brach in heilloses Gelächter aus. Seine Tochter sah aber auch zu erheiternd aus, wie sie in diesem Moment vor ihm stand.

„Aní, was denkst du denn, Elrohir hat es irgendwann Elladan erzählt. Ich wusste es schon länger, und, nun ja, Elladan und ich beschlossen ihm ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen, sollte sein Interesse gegenseitig sein. Elladan hat dann beschlossen dich auszuhorchen, und wir haben alles arrangiert."

„Er hat mich ausgehorcht? Dann weiß ich auch endlich, warum er gestern soviel gefragt hat, doch ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt", Aníril sah ihren Vater ein wenig beleidigt an und machte eine Pause. Dann lächelte sie jedoch schelmisch.

„Aber dafür habt ihr uns geholfen endlich zueinander zu finden", fuhr sie fort, streckte sich kurz und gab ihrem Vater einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Ein erneutes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er Anírils Haare zerwuschelte.

„Ja, das haben wir, aber nun solltet ihr beiden euch fertig anziehen und mitkommen. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Elrond bereits mit dem Frühstück auf uns wartet", antwortete er, und schob sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Aníril wandte sich kurz um und lachte ihren Vater an, bevor sie kurz den Kopf zur Terrassentür herausstreckte um Elrohir zu fragen, ob sie sich ein Gewand von ihm leihen könnte. Ihr Kleid lag noch auf dem Boden, die Elbenmaid würde es waschen müssen, bevor sie es wieder anziehen könnte, und Aníril musste ebenfalls gestehen, dass auch sie eine Säuberung nötig hatte. So eilte sie in Elrohirs Zimmer und aus den Augen ihres Vaters um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Erestor trat zu den Zwillingen und musterte Elrohir eine Weile schweigend. Viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch keinen davon wagte er auszusprechen, bis auf einen.

„Elrohir, auch du solltest dich waschen, und dir etwas Anständiges anziehen. Dein Vater erwartet uns."

„Du hast Recht", antwortete der Zwilling und ging zu Aníril in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Nimm dir einfach, was du magst, ich hoffe, es passt halbwegs." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er bei ihr, nahm ihr den nassen Schwamm ab und begann sie sanft zu waschen, während er sie mit der anderen Hand kitzelte.

Aníril musste auflachen, als sie die flinken Finger Elrohirs auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Du bist unfair", stieß sie kichernd hervor. „Du weißt doch, dass ich kitzelig bin."

Gespielt empört drehte sie sich zu dem Elben um und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Elrohir lachte auf, nahm den nassen Schwamm und warf ihn ihr an den Kopf.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, und ich nutze es auch aus", erklärte er und rannte daraufhin ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Noch immer standen Erestor und Elladan draußen und verzogen nur kurz das Gesicht, als sie das Lachen aus dem Schlafzimmer hörten.

„Elladan, kannst du es mir glauben, dass ich ein wenig neidisch bin auf meine Tochter?", fragte er den Zwilling mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

„Es wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen", erwiderte der Bruder Elrohirs im selben Tonfall und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie um zu bestätigen, dass auch er sich der Ironie betätigte.

„Sollen wir auf die Beiden warten, bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen?", fragte er dann ein wenig ernster.

„Und uns Elronds Gesichtausdruck entgehen lassen, wenn die beiden eintreten. Nein, das will ich erleben", erwiderte der ältere Elb. „Aní, wir gehen schon einmal vor, beeilt euch", rief er noch in Richtung Schlafzimmer und machte sich zusammen mit Elladan auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Aníril steckte kurz den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und fand das Wohnzimmer verlassen vor.

„Sie sind tatsächlich schon gegangen", erklärte sie und lugte zurück zu Elrohir. Sie war in eine seiner Hosen geschlüpft und hatte sich eine Tunika gegriffen. Sie waren ein wenig groß, aber passten trotzdem.

„Wollen wir ihnen folgen?", fügte die Elbenmaid dann fragend hinzu.

Elrohirs Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort.

„Da wir gestern nicht so viel gegessen haben, und eine anstrengende Nacht hinter uns haben, schlage ich vor, wir folgen ihnen und essen etwas", antwortete er lächelnd, während er selbst eine seiner Tuniken überzog.

In etwa zur gleichen Zeit erreichten Erestor und Elladan den Saal, in dem Elrond bereits mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die anderen wartete. Nur Lindir und Glorfindel waren schon anwesend.

„Wieso seid ihr so spät?", fragte der Herr von Imladris die beiden Eintretenden.

„Wir hatten noch etwas zu klären, aber sag, wo ist Haldir?", antwortete Elronds Berater und setze sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber Glorfindels.

„Hier bin ich", kam es als Antwort, als Haldir den Saal betrat, sich in Richtung Elrond verneigte, und neben Erestor setzte, mit einem fragenden Blick, den Erestor mit einem grinsenden Nicken beantwortete. Elrond verstand gar nichts mehr.

Und nicht verbessert wurde seine Situation, als im nächsten Moment Aníril eintrat, gefolgt von Elrohir, seinem anderen Sohn.

Die Elbenmaid nahm neben ihrem Vater Platz, während Elrohir sich - nicht wie sonst - zu seinem Bruder setzte, sondern sich ebenfalls zu Aníril setzte.

Erestor und Elladan genossen Elronds fassungslosen Blick, wie er verwirrt zwischen Aníril, Haldir, Elrohir und Erestor hin und her blickte. Sogar Glorfindel konnte ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken, und kurz darauf brachen fünf Elben in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis Arwen eintrat.

Diese blickte sich kurz um und sah auf ihren Bruder und Aníril.

„Ihr zwei habt euch aber auch Zeit gelassen", war ihr einziger Kommentar, als sie sich zwischen Glorfindel und Elrond setze, der immer noch nichts verstand.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte aufklären?", fragte er in einem etwas seltsamen Ton, und Erestors Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Nein, das habe ich einmal für dich getan, als die Zwillinge 20 wurden. So etwas tue ich mir nie wieder an", erwiderte er und Glorfindel, ihm gegenüber, rutschte fast unter den Tisch vor Lachen.

„Na ja, würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht mehr versuchen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass Elrond der festen Überzeugung ist, dass Kinder…" Glorfindel brach ab und nun konnte auch Erestor nicht mehr vor lachen. Damals war wirklich alles schief gegangen.

„Nun, wenigstens haben sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich ihnen zeigen kann, wie das mit dem Kindermachen funktioniert", keuchte der nun kaum noch Luft bekommende Erestor.

Arwen sah verwundert auf die Elben, welchen die Lachtränen aus den Gesichtern stiegen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", erkundigte sie sich ruhig, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Elrond zog derweil die Stirn kraus und grummelte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Berater so amüsierte. Seltsamerweise schienen sonst fast alle zu wissen, worum es ging - ausgenommen er.

Auch Aníril musste nun lachen. Schnell schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut heraus zu lachen. Die Situation war einfach so komisch, dass es auch um die Mundwinkel der Zwillinge verdächtig zu zucken begann.

„Elrond, dein Gedächtnis scheint nicht mehr das beste zu sein..", lachte Glorfindel und wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, er konnte nicht anders als einen bewundernden Blick auf Haldir zu werfen, der, obwohl er die Situation genau kannte, nur leicht mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte. Doch er wandte sich schnell an Arwen.

„Als die Zwillinge in etwa 20 Sommer zählten, hat Elrond Erestor damit beauftragt, sie aufzuklären. Das hat nicht so ganz funktioniert, da unserer lieber Erestor viel zu peinlich berührt war, und später kamen sie zu mir. Aber auch ich habe wohl nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Glaub mir, Arwen, es gibt keine schlimmere Situation als vor kleinen Kindern zu sitzen, die einen mit großen Augen ansehen und fragen Du, kannst du uns zeigen, wie das geht?", erklärte er laut seufzend und nun lachte auch Elrond.

„Es stimmt, ich hatte diesen Vorfall wirklich vergessen. Aber Elrohir, erkläre mir bitte, was los ist", forderte der Elbenfürst, nun wieder sehr ernst.

Elrohir wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte, flammende Röte überzog seine Wangen, und er sah Hilfe suchend zu Aníril hinüber.

Doch diese lächelte nur freundlichst zu Elrond hinüber. Anírils Augen blitzen auf, über ihre Züge zog ein freches Grinsen, bevor sie sich zu Elrohir wandte und dem Elben einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Für Elladan, der seinem Bruder gegenüber saß, war dies dennoch zuviel, denn nun brach der Bruder Elrohirs angesichts des verdutzten Gesichts seines Vaters in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Erestor kicherte nur leise, genauso wie alle anderen am Tisch außer Haldir, der nur eine Augenbraue leicht hochzog, und Elrohir. Dieser genoss den sanften Kuss, legte seine Arme um Anírils Taille und küsste sie etwas intensiver, die Welt um sich herum vergessend, bis sein Vater sich laut räusperte.

„Vater, ich möchte dich bitten mir heute einen Tag zu gewähren ohne bei den Heilern zu sein, genauso wie Aníril. Ich würde den Tag gerne an ihrer Seite verbringen können", erklärte er und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen.

„Natürlich, mein Sohn", antwortete Elrond Elrohir und warf dann einen sehr eindringlichen Blick auf Elladan und Erestor.

„Erestor, ich erwarte dich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Erestor nickte nur und begann dann zu Frühstücken. Er freute sich schon darauf, seinem Herrn von der ganzen Geschichte zu erzählen.

„" „"„" „"„" „"„" „"„" „"„" „"

Ele:

Sodele hier das erste Kapitel für dich ;), ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen ;) und im nächsten kommt ganz sicher wieder was zu Glorfindel, ganz großes Ehrenwort ;)… ich könnte dich umknuddeln ;)

Raven:

Vielen Dank auch für dein Review, ich hoffe ich höre noch ab und an von dir, und wie schon Ele versprochen, im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder um unseren süßen blonden Balrogtöter und Elronds Berater Nummer 1 ;)

Narwain: diesmal liefs wieder wesentlich besser mit den Reviews, Val und ich haben mal wieder ein paar Freudentänzchen aufgeführt und arbeiten jetzt am Plot für den Rest der Geschichte. Also das Ganze, warum Haldir sie überhaupt begleitet hat ;). Fühl du dich auch in den Bodengeknuddelt, es tut gut, so treue Leser zu haben, baut uns richtiggehend auf. Wie lange es bis zum nächsten R Kapitel dauert wird aber noch nicht verraten ;).

Sirina:

Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe wir hören auch noch ab und an von dir ;). Jaja, Haldir tut mir auch richtig Leid, aber ich denke, wir werden ihm zumindest die Möglichkeit einräumen glücklich zu werden, ob er sie nutzen wird, können wir nicht sagen.

Avallyn:

Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews, unsere betaleserin hat sich mit den letzen Zwei Kaps richtig beeilt, oki, niemand kommt an dich ran, was die betas angeht, aber für Vilyanas Verhältnisse war sie wirklich sehr fleißig, also sei brav zu ihr ;). Wenn du ein paar Vorschläge für Haldirs neue Beziehung hast, lass nur hören, wir sind sehr neugierig ;)

Sarah:

Danke, dass du dich gemeldet hast ;), Weiter geschrieben haben wir schon ein Stück, es fehlen uns nur die betas… ;). Hören wir auch von dir noch ab und an was? Wir freuen uns sehr, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen ;)

Galu:

Jaja, das Vermasseln kenne ich nur zu gut ;) ist mir bei Lessiens „Wenn du geredet hättest Eowyn" auch passiert…. Bin ja so was von knall rot geworden, als mir das aufgefallen ist. Aber vielen lieben Dank für das Review ;) Und ich muss dir recht geben, Erestor ist manchmal ein wenig sehr naiv… aber, wenn man soviel für andere denken muss usw., verliert man sich doch recht leicht aus den Augen oder? Und ob es leicht wird, ihn rum zubekommen… tjaaa, das nächste Kap dürfte dazu ein wenig was sagen ;) ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber unser Elladan ist sehr sehr hetero ;), zumindest dürfte er über dieses Ausprobieren heraus sein… obwohl, wer weiß, an wem er seinen Zungenfertigkeiten geübt hat, bevor er und Erestor alles vorbereitet haben ;)

Stille Mitleser:

Gibt es noch mehr von Euch??? Wollt ihr auch mal eine Direkte Antwort haben??? Wenn ja, meldet euch doch bitte, wir würden uns soooooooooo freuen von euch zu hören, und Val und ich versprechen auch nicht zu beißen ;)


	15. Verhängnisvolle Gespräche

**Kapitel 15: Verhängnisvolle Gespräche **

Glorfindel aß nur sehr wenig, aber er wusste, dass dies so besser war, wenn er mit den Wachen übte. Lieber ab und an eine Kleinigkeit, als einmal zuviel. Schon bald war er fertig mit Essen, genau wie Elronds ältestes Kind.

„Elladan, ich denke, ich brauche heute deine Hilfe, ich muss die Flussübergänge inspizieren, und hätte dich gerne als Begleitung dabei", sagte er, als er aufstand. Er wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als er Erestors Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Glorfindel, wann wirst du in etwa wieder da sein? Ich möchte dich heute Abend sprechen."

Kalter Schweißt trat auf Glorfindels Stirn bei diesen Worten, doch er wusste, er konnte diesem Gespräch nicht entgehen.

„Ich werde dich aufsuchen, sobald ich wieder da bin und gebadet habe", antwortete er und verließ den Saal, in dem Bewusstsein, dass Elladan ihm folgte.

Der ältere Zwilling verabschiedete sich kurz von seinem Vater und den übrigen Anwesenden, bevor er hinauseilte, dem blonden Elben folgend. Wohl hatte er bemerkt, dass Glorfindel bei Erestors Worten kurz gestockt hatte und nun fragte er sich, ob dies mit seiner Vermutung, die er seit dem Streit der beiden auf der Reise hegte, übereinstimmte. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er den blonden Elben nicht daraufhin ansprechen. Und so ging er ungewöhnlich schweigsam neben Glorfindel einher, tief in seine Gedanken versunken.

Glorfindel wurde den ganzen Tag nicht gesprächiger, aber immer nervöser je näher der Abend kam. Das Inspizieren der Brücken, Furten und zuständigen Wachhäuser lenkte ihn zum Glück ein wenig ab.

Elladan und er fanden keine größeren Mängel, bis auf die eine Brücke im Norden, dort war einer der Pfeiler leicht brüchig, und sie notierten es sich, dass er in den nächsten Tagen ersetzt werden konnte.

Doch auf dem Weg zurück musste er wieder an Erestors Ankündigung denken. Was würde ihn erwarten? Was sollte er nur sagen? Glorfindel musste sich gestehen, dass sein Herz bis zu seinem Hals schlug, so nervös war er. Und was war mit Haldir? Sein Freund wusste, wie es um sein Herz bestellt war, warum hatte er sich aber dennoch so verhalten? Dies war nicht fair von ihm gewesen, doch Glorfindel konnte Haldir auch verstehen. Doch was sollte er nur Erestor sagen? Sollte er ihm einfach die Wahrheit gestehen? Sich zum Narren machen? Gab es überhaupt eine Lüge, die Erestor nicht sofort durchschauen würde?

„Elladan, was soll ich nur tun…?", fragte er den Dunkelhaarigen neben sich, mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Verdutzt hielt Elladan inne. Der Tonfall, welcher in Glorfindels Stimme lag, ließ ihn aufhorchen und erstaunt wandte er sich dem blonden Elben zu.

„Nun rede endlich, Glorfindel. Schon den ganzen Tag merke ich, wie dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Du redest kaum, nun gut, ich auch nicht, aber bei dir ist es etwas anderes. Sag mir, wovon sprichst du jetzt? Was ist mit dir los, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel ächzte und ließ sich auf den Hals seines grauen Hengstes sinken.

„Es geht um das Gespräch mit Erestor… Elrohir soll froh sein, dass Aníril ihn anstatt zu köpfen liebt. Er ist wirklich zu beneiden. Erestor hat mir doch angedroht, dass er noch einmal wegen jenem Vorfall in Lórien mit mir reden möchte. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll… Lügen darf ich nicht, aber die Wahrheit…" Er brach ab und blickte voller Hoffnung auf den Zwilling, auf das dieser eine Idee hatte. „Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Haldir nicht anwesend ist…"

Elladan runzelte die Stirn und blickte den blonden Elben prüfend an.

„Trotz allem frage ich mich, was Haldir damit zu tun hat? Er war nicht dabei, als Elrohir und du die beiden beim Baden gesehen habt. Oder denkst du, er steht Erestor zu nahe?", fragte der Zwilling und verfolgte die Reaktion Glorfindels aufmerksam.

Dieser war enttäuscht, er hatte auf eine aufbauende Antwort gehofft.

„Ach, Elladan, siehst du denn nicht, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen, ich glaube schon, dass sie einander sehr nahe stehen. Und ganz ehrlich, würdest du es angenehm empfinden, wenn du so etwas mit jemandem klären musst und ein anderer dabei ist, von dem du vermutest, dass er dem anderen sehr nahe steht?", fragte der blonde Krieger fast verzweifelt. „Warum habe ich nur damals auf Haldir gehört?"

Als der blonde Elb bestätigte, dass er vermutete, Haldir und Erestor würden sich nahe stehen, zuckte Elladan unwillkürlich das Bild durch den Kopf, dass er vorgefunden hatte, als er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit Erestor aufgesucht hatte und einen nur mit einem Tuch bekleideten Haldir vorgefunden hatte. Doch Elladan ließ davon nichts verlauten, denn dafür hatte Glorfindel ihn in diesem Moment zu neugierig gemacht.

„Was meinst du mit damals?", fragte er atemlos. „Was hat Haldir dir denn gesagt?"

Des Balrogtöters Blick wurde wehmütig, als er an die Zeit zurückdachte.

„Haldir kenne ich, seit ich zurückkehrte nach Mittelerde, damals im zweiten Zeitalter. Er war einer der Elben in Lindon, er ist auch fast tausendfünfhundert Jahre älter als seine Brüder. Schon damals war er gut mit Erestor befreundet. Ich selbst kam zu einer Zeit zurück, in der Erestor Melreth gerade kennen gelernt hatte. Es gingen schon Gerüchte um, sie würden bald den Bund eingehen. Doch dann begegneten wir uns wieder. Erestor hat mich erst einmal nur geschockt angesehen, und ich… Egal… auf jeden Fall, wie du weißt ist er mit Melreth nie offiziell verbunden gewesen. Ich selbst wollte ihm damals, noch sehr zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung, gestehen, was ich fühle, doch Haldir riet mir davon ab. Meinte, ich solle es bleiben lassen. Später, nachdem Melreth in den Westen segelte, hatte ich das gleiche Gespräch mit Haldir noch einmal", erzählte der Krieger leise.

„Glorfindel, meinst du nicht, dass du dich nicht noch länger quälen solltest?", erwiderte Elladan und sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er hatte also Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. In diesem Moment wäre es ihm jedoch lieber gewesen, er hätte geirrt.

„Meinst du nicht, du tust dies schon lange genug? Rede endlich mit Erestor und sag ihm, was du denkst, fühlst... auch wenn er nicht so denken und fühlen sollte wie du", fuhr der dunkelhaarige Elb fort und wandte den Kopf nachdenklich ab.

Glorfindel lachte hart auf, doch es war kein fröhliches Lachen. Dieser junge Elb war in mancherlei Hinsicht wirklich naiv.

„Elladan, ich halte dies jetzt schon über siebentausend Jahre geheim. So leicht ist das nicht, und was hätte es für einen Sinn. Ich bezweifle, dass Erestor auch nur ansatzweise daran gedacht hat, dass ich so fühlen könnte, doch was soll ich tun? Ihm das ins Gesicht sagen, wenn ich vermute, dass Haldir kurz darauf… Aber ich werde ihn auch nicht anlügen können, er würde mich durchschauen", seufzte der Elb und stieg von seinem Pferd ab, da sie nun endlich die Ställe erreicht hatten.

„Nun ja... möglicherweise liegst du mit deinen Vermutungen auch richtig", erklärte Elladan leise, schwang sich ebenfalls von seinem Pferd und trat neben dessen Kopf. Eine Hand auf der Nase des Tieres blickte er ein wenig unsicher zu Glorfindel hinüber. Sollte er ihm sagen, was er gesehen hatte?

Glorfindel blickte dem jungen Elben in die Augen, er sah darin etwas, was er lieber nicht wissen wollte, aber er konnte nicht anders als nachfragen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte er den Jüngeren, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte, sowie sein Herz nun einen Moment aussetzte zu schlagen.

Elladan hörte die unsichere Stimme Glorfindels und seufzte. Er würde es ihm sagen müssen.

„Nun, als ich vor einigen Tagen Erestor aufsuchte, da ich mit ihm reden wollte, fand ich Haldir bei ihm im Zimmer vor. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, schließlich wohnt er bei Erestor, allerdings war da auch noch die Tatsache, dass Haldir halbnackt war", sagte Elladan dann mit fester Stimme und wandte sich ab. Er wollte Glorfindels Reaktion nicht sehen, er ahnte schon, was kommen würde.

Glorfindels Schultern sackten herab und er führte niedergeschlagen sein Ross in den Stall, tätschelte ihm kurz die Nase und wandte sich dann an Elladan. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung mehr.

„Danke, dass du mich vorgewarnt hast. Wünsch mir Glück, dass Erestor mich nicht zu Schnitzel verarbeitet, und dass Haldir nicht anwesend ist. Ich werde mich wohl nun baden gehen, und dann meinem Schicksal in die Augen sehen", erklärte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Elladan sah ihm mit einem ein wenig schiefen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher, als er durch die Stallungen davon schritt. Doch dann widmete sich der dunkelhaarige Elb erst einmal seinem Reittier und verdrängte die Gedanken an den blonden Elben. Glorfindel würde tun, was richtig war, so sagte sich der Sohn Elronds und entschloss sich ebenfalls ein Bad zu nehmen und dann seinen Bruder aufzusuchen - falls dieser nicht wieder mit Aníril zusammen war.

Erestor schritt langsam zu seinem Zimmer, er hatte fast den ganzen Tag mit seinem Herrn verbracht, und mit Haldir, da sie über einiges was den Weißen Rat betraf beratschlagen mussten. Doch er war bei der Besprechung nur halb aufmerksam gewesen. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu dem kommenden Gespräch geglitten. Zum Glück hatte Haldir versprochen den Abend bei seinen Brüdern zu verbringen, sodass Erestor in aller Ruhe mit Glorfindel reden konnte. Er fragte sich, was dieser ihm sagen würde.

Dieses Gespräch war weniger vorausberechenbar als das am Morgen mit Elrond, in welchem er ihn über Aníril und Elrohir aufgeklärt hatte. Wie erwartet war Elrond erstaunt, aber auch sehr erfreut gewesen.

Doch als die Sonne sich dem Horizont entgegen neigte, stand Erestor in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf den Balrogtöter. Da dieser angekündigt hatte direkt nach einem Bad zu ihm zu kommen, hatte er etwas zu essen bringen lassen, und auch eine Flasche Wein. Auch wenn er wütend war, so wusste Erestor doch sehr genau, dass er nur so vielleicht eine Chance hatte alles zu klären, und so wartete er, bis es klopfte.

„Komm herein", rief er nicht unfreundlich.

Glorfindel trat ein wenig nervös ein und schloss sorgfältig die Türe hinter sich. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment die Beine zittern mussten, es wäre wohl einfacher gewesen zu beschreiben, was nicht zitterte, und dass war so gut wie gar nichts.

Eine Weile stand der blonde Elb so vor der Zimmertür, bevor er schließlich mit gefasster Stimme hervorpresste: „Du wolltest noch mit mir sprechen, nun hier bin ich. Worüber möchtest du reden?"

Auch Erestor brauchte einige Zeit bis er antworten konnte, er war ebenfalls ein wenig nervös.

„Komm setz dich, ich vermute, du hast noch nichts gegessen. Was ich mit dir klären möchte betrifft den Vorfall während unserer Reise", erklärte er und deutete Glorfindel an, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, während er sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

Seufzend ließ sich Glorfindel auf den Stuhl fallen. Er war ein wenig erschöpft und der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Gespräch konnte ihn auch nicht wirklich erheitern.

„Und was hast du mit mir noch zu klären? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns schon auf der Reise selbst genügend auseinander gesetzt", erwiderte Glorfindel mit deutlichem Unwillen in der Stimme.

Erestor schüttelte kurz den Kopf und gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

„Glorfindel, natürlich gibt es da noch etwas zu klären. Glaubst du, es wäre mit etwas anbrüllen getan? Verdammt, Glorfindel, was sollte das? Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte Erestor in einem fast bittenden Tonfall, den er jedoch genauso schnell wieder aus seiner Stimme verbannte. „Aber bitte iss doch etwas."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein danke, Erestor, ich habe keinen Appetit", erklärte der blonde Elb und hörte dabei nicht auf das laute Knurren seines Magens.

„Und was soll ich dir antun? Was habe ich dir angetan? War ich derjenige, der gebrüllt hat?", knüpfte Glorfindel dann an Erestors Worte an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

Erestor zog als Antwort eine Augenbraue spöttisch hoch.

„Ach, du hast keinen Appetit? Dein Magen sagt aber etwas ganz anderes", begann er und hielt kurz inne, versuchte seine eigene Wut in den Griff zu bekommen, diesmal würde er nicht schreien. „Und ja, ich habe dich angeschrieen, aber nicht ohne Grund. Und über diesen Grund wollte ich reden. Glorfindel, was ist mit dir los? Seit wann versteckst du dich in Gebüschen, um anderen Elben zuzusehen, wie sie baden? Und jetzt lüg mich nicht an, es reicht schon, wenn du es tust das Essen betreffend", sprach er eindringlich zu dem blonden Elben.

„Du weißt selbst, dass es nicht meine Art ist andere Elben beim Baden zu beobachten", wehrte sich Glorfindel missmutig. „Ich kam zufällig vorbei und damit meine ich wirklich zufällig, das soll keine Ausrede sein! Und im Übrigen ist es immerhin noch meine Sache, wenn ich nichts esse, auch wenn mein Magen etwas anderes sagt."

Erestor spürte wieder, wie in ihm die Wut hoch kochte, und wieder verbannte er sie aus seinen Emotionen, er würde nicht ausrasten, das hatte er sich geschworen.

„Glorfindel, wie lange sind wir jetzt schon befreundet? Wir kennen uns schon aus Zeiten, da war nicht einmal Elrond geboren, mach mir das hier nicht so schwer bitte. Mach mir nicht immer alles so schwer", erklang seine Stimme, leicht verzweifelt. „Glorfindel…"

In dem blonden Elben vertiefte sich der Widerstand und er wusste selbst nicht einmal warum.

„Ich weiß, dass wir schon lange befreundet sind, Erestor, das brauchst du mir nicht ein weiteres Mal zu sagen!", erklärte Glorfindel mit schneidender Stimme. „Und vielleicht sollte eher ich DICH fragen, wer es hier wem schwer macht!", fügte er noch hinzu, seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen.

Auch in Erestors Augen blitzte es, doch bis auf diese Kleinigkeit wirkte der erste Ratgeber Elronds völlig ruhig und gelassen.

„Ich versuche es uns beiden leichter zu machen. Glorfindel, ich weiß, dass du länger als nur kurz hinter dem Baum standest, ich weiß auch, dass Elrohir dort stand. Aber Elrohir ist an Aníril interessiert, du nicht. Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach von dir denken? Erst recht, wenn du auf Haldirs und meine Charade so reagierst?", fragte er den blonden Krieger und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Er würde seine Antwort bekommen, dessen war Erestor sich sicher.

„Erestor, was du von mir denken sollst? Was soll ich denn von dir denken?", erwiderte Glorfindel. „Du sagst, du hättest mit Haldir eine Charade gespielt, ich dachte du würdest wahre Gefühle für ihn hegen, doch anscheinend ist dies nicht so. Vielleicht sollte ich fragen, was du für ein Spiel spielst?"

Es war anstrengend mit Glorfindel zu sprechen, anstrengender als erwartet, und Erestor lehnte sich seufzend zurück, und schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, warum musste Glorfindel nur so kompliziert sein?

„Fin, ich beantworte dir deine Fragen, völlig ehrlich und offen, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst es genauso zu handhaben", forderte er ruhig.

Glorfindel lehnte sich alles andere als ruhig in seinem Sessel zurück und sah Erestor scharf an.

„Wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst, dann werde auch ich dich nicht belügen", entgegnete er so gelassen wie möglich. Sein klopfendes Herz strafte ihn schon jetzt Lügen.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln blitzte kurz auf Erestors Zügen auf, als er sich nach vorne lehnte, und die Hände auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich kann dir ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen, was du von mir denken sollst, ich weiß es ja selbst nicht, was dich betrifft, da du mich immer sehr aus dem Konzept bringst, das ist wohl auch größtenteils der Grund, warum ich so überreagiert habe. Des weiteren, Haldir hat mir nur einen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen. Er hat mir geholfen mich an dir zu… nennen wir es rächen. Weil ich zugeben muss, ich war, und bin es auch noch, sehr wütend über dein Verhalten. Haldir aber ist nur einer meiner engsten Freunde", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Es gelang ihm sehr gut.

„Rächen?", echote Glorfindel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „RÄCHEN? Ich sage dir, Erestor, dein Verhalten ist seltsam. Benehmen sich so erwachsene Elben? Erwachsene Elben, die Jahrtausende in diesen Gefilden wandeln? Ich hätte dir etwas mehr..." Glorfindel machte eine Pause und schien zu überlegen. „ ... Niveau zugetraut. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht. Erestor, ich kann es nicht fassen!"

Erestor konnte ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wer hat denn damit angefangen, sich wie ein kleiner Elbenjunge an der Schwelle des Erwachsenwerdens aufzuführen, indem er andere Elben heimlich beobachtet?", kam die prompte Antwort. „Außerdem, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie erheiternd es war, dich einmal zu sehen, wie du die Fassung verlierst wegen meinem Verhalten, nicht wie sonst immer andersherum", fügte er noch spitz hinzu.

„Ich kam zufällig vorbei, mein Freund", erklärte Glorfindel mit unterdrückter Wut. „Und dies sagte ich bereits. Es war keine Absicht dahinter. Hinter deinem Tun war jedoch Absicht. Das ist der Unterschied, Erestor, das ist er."

Der blonde Elb sah sein Gegenüber wütend an. Er war unsicher gewesen, als er hineinkam, nur war er aufgebracht. Erestor hatte mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt, war darauf herumgetrampelt, weil er sich rächen wollte. Glorfindel konnte es wirklich kaum fassen. Er verstand den dunkelhaarigen Elben einfach nicht mehr.

Elegant erhob er sich und trat vor Glorfindel.

„Aber du bist nicht gegangen, du bist geblieben", sprach Erestor und zog Glorfindel vor sich auf die Beine. „Sag, Glorfindel, warum tust du mir das an? Warum bringst du mich so durcheinander? Warum schaffst du es, dass ich mich wie ein Kind aufführe, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich es tue? Wieso bringst du mein ganzes Leben durcheinander? Wie kann ich mich dagegen schützen, dass du mich so aufwühlst?", fragte er den Blonden und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten ließ Erestor ein wenig von den inneren Unruhen erkennen, die Glorfindel in ihm verursachte.

Erestors Gegenüber spürte wie Unruhe ihn ergriff. Was meinte der Dunkelhaarige bloß damit?

„Erestor, ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich dich durcheinander bringen sollte, warum ich dich aufwühle", erwiderte Glorfindel so ein wenig verwirrt. Konnte es etwa sein...?

Noch immer stand er vor Glorfindel und blickte zu ihm hoch, seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder einmal im Kreis, wie so oft in der Gegenwart seines Freundes. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte Erestor sich ab und ging zwei Schritte fort von dem verstörenden Elben.

„Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Seit der Zeit in Gondolin, bist du der einzige, der mich völlig aus meinem Gleichgewicht werfen kann. Etwas, was nicht einmal Melreth oder Aní vermochten. Deine Gegenwart bringt meine Gedanken durcheinander, ich reagiere heftiger als sonst. So wie auch jetzt, es ist, als würde ein Sturm in mir tosen, ich verstehe das nicht. Verdammt, es macht mir Angst", stieß der Elb hervor und war wieder zu Glorfindel herumgewirbelt, den er aus großen Augen ansah.

Glorfindel sah Erestor nach dieser Eröffnung erst einmal eine ganze Weile ungläubig an, in seinem Kopf arbeitete es. War es bei dem Dunkelhaarigen etwa genauso wie bei ihm? Schließlich hatte Erestor ihn des Öfteren ebenfalls gehörig durcheinander gebracht. Und diese Beichte trug auch in diesem Moment dazu bei.

Der blonde Elb wusste nun selbst kaum mehr was er tat, als er sich blitzschnell zu Erestor vorbeugte und ihn küsste.

Erestor erstarrte erst, als er die kühlen Lippen des Blonden auf den seinen fühlte. Doch dann setzte sein Verstand aus und er schlang die Arme um Glorfindel, öffnete seinen Mund, antwortete der suchenden Zunge mit der seinen, umspielte sie leidenschaftlich, während er seinen Körper näher an den des Kriegers presste. Er glaubte, er stehe in Flammen, er erzitterte, als Glorfindel ihn noch näher an sich heran zog. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, wilder, leidenschaftlicher.

Doch plötzlich spürte er etwas, das ihn, wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers, zurück in die Realität holte. Sehr deutlich bemerkte er Glorfindels Erregung, die sich hart gegen seine Hüfte presste, und Erestor riss sich los.

„Was…? Wieso…?", stammelte er keuchend, nach Atem ringend und blickte Glorfindel entsetzt an, die vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen immer noch leicht geöffnet, doch diesmal aus Fassungslosigkeit.

Glorfindel sah ihn traurig an. Schauer jagten durch seinen Körper, immer noch schien er Erestors Lippen zu spüren.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte er leise und seltsam hilflos.

Noch immer zitternd, schüttelte Erestor den Kopf, nur um sich gleich zu korrigieren.

„Aber… wieso? Wann…? Ich will es mir nicht denken können." Völlig perplex setzte der Dunkelhaarige sich hin. „Das war jetzt nicht so gemeint…Ich… Ich… bin… überrascht…", stammelte er und sah Glorfindel an, wie ein verschrecktes Reh.

Der blonde Elb betrachtete Erestor traurig und verletzt. Es war nicht so gemeint? Wenn er ehrlich war hatte Glorfindel das anders empfunden. Wollte Erestor es sich nicht eingestehen, konnte er es nicht? Für Glorfindel waren die Zeichen eindeutig, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als den dunkelhaarigen Elben mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu mustern.

Um Erestor drehte sich noch immer alles, doch er versuchte etwas Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und sah zu dem blonden Elben hin, sah den verletzen Ausdruck, und spürte, wie sein eigenes Herz sich zusammenzog.

„Sag mir, seit wann?", forderte er den Blonden auf. Er musste dies jetzt wissen.

Glorfindel schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete.

„Seit wann, Erestor, seit wann?", fragte er leise in die atemlose Stille hinein. „Schon seit Gondolin, seit damals hat es mich nie losgelassen."

Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Erestor spürte, wie sein Weltbild gerade zusammenbrach und er war viel zu geschockt um damit umgehen zu können.

„Glorfindel, ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen kann… soll…Bitte gib mir etwas Zeit, mein Freund", sprach er sanft, und berührte Glorfindel zaghaft am Unterarm.

„Erestor, dann sag mir wie viel Zeit du noch brauchst?", erwiderte Glorfindel und wünschte sich, der dunkelhaarige Elb würde seine Hand wegnehmen. „Wie viel Zeit noch? Nicht nur ich habe dich durcheinander gebracht. Weißt du nicht, wie du die ganze Zeit auf mich gewirkt hast?"

Unsicher ließ Erestor Glorfindels Arm los, und trat wieder einige Schritte zurück, auf den Boden blickend.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nichts mehr…", erklärte er kaum hörbar und versuchte wieder seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, einen Sinn in dieser Situation zu finden.

„Du erkennst manche Dinge nicht, auch wenn sie offensichtlich sind, nicht einmal bei dir selbst", erwiderte Glorfindel so ruhig wie möglich. Langsam war es ihm leid, wie blind und naiv der Elb trotz der vielen Jahre, die er in Mittelerde wandelte, sein konnte.

„Bitte, Glorfindel, versuche jetzt keinen Streit zu provozieren. Bisher dachte ich über so etwas nie nach, was erwartest du denn?", fragte Erestor flehend. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Glorfindel streiten, und so beschloss er jegliche Blockaden zu senken.

„Du bist mir immer ein Freund gewesen, und nun… es verunsichert mich zutiefst, ich weiß nicht, was ich denken, wie ich reagieren soll. Mein Herz rast und ich bin mehr als nur aufgewühlt im Moment. Wie soll ich darüber nachdenken können? Es ist, als würde mein Weltbild zerbröckeln, langsam und unaufhaltbar. Aber ich verspreche dir, spätestens in der Nacht, in der Lindir den Bund eingeht, wirst du von mir eine Antwort erhalten, nur gib mir diese Zeit, du hast schon Jahrtausende gewartet, aber ich wusste von nichts… Bitte, mein Freund", sprach er und blickte nun Glorfindel an, ließ ihn die Unsicherheit und Verwirrung sehen, die seine Gedanken beherrschte.

Glorfindel jedoch ertrug diese Situation kaum noch und senkte den Blick um Erestor nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Diese Unentschiedenheit, sie zerriss ihn.

„Nun, dies ist deine Entscheidung, Erestor", erwiderte er nur und wandte sich dann um. „Vielleicht sollte ich dann jetzt gehen", fügte er noch hinzu.

Erestor konnte nur stumm nicken, und sah mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend zu, wie Glorfindel den Raum verließ. Als er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, war es ihm, als würde der Knall noch lange nachhallen. Er konnte nur an eines denken, er musste mit jemandem reden, mit Haldir reden.

„" „" „" „" „" „"

Narwain: Danke für dein Review ;)

Die Story kenne ich recht gut, da der ganze Mist auf einem Spiel auf einem UT entstanden ist, und ich diejenige war, die auf die Idee kam mit der Karte, Leandra hat es dann später halt ausgearbeitet… ziemlich gut, wie ich neidlos zugeben muss ;) zudem kenne ich Leandra halt persönlich (Was denkst du denn, wie „You work too hard" entstanden ist, wo ich ja Elrond „spielen" durfte ;)), wir sind immerhin in der Virtual Realaty verheiratet ;).

So wies aussieht, muss du noch ein bissele warten, bis es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für ein Erestor / Glorfindel R Kapitel gibt… tut mir leid ;)… aber hey, es hat den Vorteil, das die Geschichte länger wird… Val und ich haben es übrigens Geschafft, den Plot endlich fertig auszuarbeiten, und haben in jetzt ne ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie viele Kapitel es werden ;)

Galu: Danke für dein Review ;)

Damit hätten wir das Spielchen geklärt ;) und wie findest du die Aussprache?

Nillome: Danke auch dir für dein Review ;), und ja, wir könnten dich auch totknuddeln, hier schon da nächste Kapitel, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob wir die nächsten drei noch hinbekommen, bevor du offiziell aus dem Urlaub zurück bist ;)

Avallyn: Danke für das Review ;)

Noch immer nicht weitergekommen in deiner Heiratsvermittlung??? Schade eigentlich… hätte mich mal interessiert, mit wem du ihn hättest verkuppeln wollen ;).

Die Bilder würde ich auch gerne malen, leider bin ich darin nicht so gut…

Stern:

Sodele, hier ist dein Erestor und Glorfindel Kapitel ;) gibt's dafür ein review?? „Anbettel und auf den Boden werf". Hauptsache, es hat dir gefallen ;)

Raven:

Sodele, auch für dich mal wieder die beiden Uralt Gondolin Elben ;). Ich hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen, würden uns auf jeden fall über eine Meldung deswegen freuen ;)

Amrun:

Sodele, jetzt weißt auch du, wie es mit Glorfindel und Erestor weitergeht, ich hoffe es hat dir ein wenig gefallen ;)

Stille Leser:

HUHU, gibt es euch??? Wollt ihr nicht einmal ein Lebenszeichen von euch geben?? Wir beißen auch im allgemeinen nicht ;) Zumindest würdet ihr unser Herz höher schlagen lassen, würdet ihr euch melden ;)


	16. Verwirrung und Unsicherheit

**Kapitel 16: Verwirrung und Unsicherheit**

Erestor eilte durch die von Kerzen erhellten Gänge. Er wusste, er würde Haldir in den Mannschaftsquartieren finden. Und dorthin ging er nun. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, seine Gedanken wirbelten umher, und er konnte sie einfach nicht beruhigen. Wie konnte dies nur passiert sein? Wie konnte er dies nur die ganze Zeit über übersehen haben? Wie fühlte er selbst? War es wirklich wie Glorfindel behauptete?

Erestor schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nein, es war sicherlich nicht so. Nur, warum war er jetzt so aufgeregt?

Als er endlich vor der Tür des Zimmers zu stehen kam, das sich Haldirs Brüder teilten, und Mit zitternden Händen klopfte, ging sein Atem stoßweise, und sein Gesicht zeigte eine unnatürliche Blässe.

Haldir war erstaunt, als er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Der Galadhrim fragte sich, wer zu dieser Zeit wohl noch mit ihm sprechen wollte. Trotzdem sagte er laut „Herein" und sofort ging die Tür auf. Haldir stockte der Atem angesichts Erestors Erscheinung.

„Bei den Valar, Erestor, was ist passiert?", rief er entsetzt, sprang von seinem Sitzplatz auf und eilte auf den dunkelhaarigen Elben zu. Beide Hände auf die Schultern Erestors legend dirigierte er ihn dann zu einem Sessel und drückte ihn hinein.

„Setz dich, Erestor. Du siehst ja schrecklich aus. Warum bist du so bleich? Was ist passiert?"

Erestor krallte sich in den Ärmeln von Haldirs Tunika fest und blickte ihn immer noch verstört an. Seine Gedanken kamen noch immer nicht zur Ruhe. Instinktiv lehnte er sich an den blonden Galadhrim und kämpfte um die richtigen Worte.

„Ich habe mit Glorfindel gesprochen, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll. Es wünscht eine Antwort von mir. Ich stand in Flammen, aber ich verstehe das nicht. Warum? Hat er wirklich Recht?", stammelte er hervor und versuchte einfach ruhig zu atmen.

Haldir nahm die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Elben und drückte sie leicht.

„Erestor, vielleicht verstehst du selbst dein Verhalten und deine Gefühle nicht, aber selbst du hast doch gemerkt, dass Glorfindel dich durcheinander bringt. Wärst du sonst so wütend gewesen, als er dich beobachtet hat? Hättest du dich sonst auf diese Art und Weise rächen wollen? Es wäre auch anders gegangen. Nein, Erestor, ich denke, er hat Recht", sagte der blonde Elb ernst.

Erestor traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er diese Worte hörte. Fassungslos riss er sich los und blickte in Haldirs Augen.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Warum versuchst auch du mich unter Druck zu setzen?", spie er ihm entgegen, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

Haldir blieb vollkommen ruhig. „Erestor, beruhige dich erst einmal und setze dich wieder. Nie hatte ich vor dich unter Druck zu setzen, mir ist gar nicht klar, wie du auf diese Idee kommst. Ich habe dir lediglich die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt."

Seine Schultern sackten herunter, als er den anderen betrachtete.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund, ich weiß. Ich bin nur sehr aufgewühlt, und muss nachdenken. Da es sich dabei aber um Glorfindel dreht, fällt mir das sehr schwer", sagte er und ließ sich wieder neben Haldir nieder, und lehnte sich an diesen. „Weißt du, es ist einfach nur, dass ich mich selbst wundere. 7 000 Jahre, und ich wusste von nichts. Bin ich wirklich so naiv?"

Der Galadhrim neben ihm musste schmunzeln.

„Nein, Erestor, als naiv würde ich dich nicht bezeichnen", lächelte er, doch der Schalk in seinen Augen strafte ihn Lügen.

Ein steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Erestors Brauen, als er Haldirs Worte hörte, und auch die Ironie dahinter. Doch dann überzog ein Lächeln seine Züge, und er boxte Haldir leicht in die Seite, nur um kurz darauf wieder ernst zu werden.

„Danke mein Freund, ich denke, ich werde mich damit in der nächsten Zeit auseinandersetzen müssen, aber nun habe ich keine Angst mehr davor. Egal, was meine Antwort, die ich in mir finden werde, sein wird", sprach er und fühlte sich wieder ruhiger.

Haldir lächelte Erestor an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst", erklärte er freundlich und drückte ihm ein zweites Mal die Hand. „Aber nun lass uns von etwas anderem reden, vertreibe die düsteren Gedanken aus deinem Kopf, mein Freund. Sag, wie steht es mit Aníril? Treffen Laereth und sie nicht schon bereits heute die ersten Vorbereitungen?"

Freudig begrüßte Erestor den Themenwechsel.

„Soweit ich weiß schon. Aní erzählte mir heute morgen davon, dass sie den Tag zwar größtenteils mit Elrohir verbringen mag, aber später auch noch mit Laereth sprechen wollte. Natürlich dürfte sie jetzt schon längst wieder in Elrohirs Gemächern sein," antwortete der Elb nachdenklich.

„Dann sollten wir die beiden besser nicht stören", bemerkte Haldir und ein sanftes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Es wundert mich zudem, wie schnell es bei Aníril und Elrohir nun geht, sie wirken bereits sehr vertraut. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, mein Freund, musst du bald ebenfalls eine Hochzeit vorbereiten", schloss der Galadhrim dann lachend und mit blitzenden Augen.

Mit einem theatralischen Aufstöhnen ließ Erestor seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

„Oh nein, warum musst du mir wieder vor Augen halten, wie alt ich bin", scherzte er und lachte. „Aber ich würde mich für Aníril und Elrohir freuen, wenn sie beschließen sollten den Bund einzugehen. Aber dies ist ihre Sache, ich werde mich da nicht einmischen."

Haldir lachte auf. „Recht so, immerhin hast du dich schon genügend eingemischt, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", erklärte er und zwinkerte dem Dunkelhaarigen gutmütig zu.

Dieser nickte nur mit einem erheiternden Grinsen und dachte an Anírils Gesicht, als er ihr von ihrem kleinen Komplott erzählt hatte.

„Für wahr, wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, was mich interessieren würde, ist, welche Elbenmaid eines Tages das Glück haben wird den Erben Bruchtals zu erobern. Bisher schien Elladan in keiner Frau mehr als körperliches Interesse zu haben."

„Mein Freund, dazu kann ich dir auch nichts weiteres sagen", erwiderte der Galadhrim. „Selbst in Zeiten, welche Elladan in Lórien verbrachte, schien er kein größeres Interesse zu hegen. Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt jemanden sucht."

Diesen Aspekt hatte Erestor bisher nicht berücksichtigt und so schwieg er erst einmal, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Es mag sein, dass du Recht hast, alter Freund. Aber ich denke, auch er wird eines Tages jemanden treffen, dem er sein Herz schenkt. So wie jeder von uns", antwortete er nach einer Weile.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", seufze Haldir. „Ich wollte einmal mein Herz verschenken, doch blieb es mir verwehrt. So freue ich mich natürlich für jeden, der jemanden findet, den er liebt, aber das Leben hält nicht für alle Freude bereit."

Der Galadhrim hatte den Blick gesenkt und in seiner Stimme schwang ein trauriger Unterton.

Freundschaftlich nahm Erestor Haldirs Hände in die seinen.

„Es war besser so, dass weißt du. Rían hat es abgelehnt damals, weil sie nicht wollte, dass du wegen ihr dahinschwindest. Sie war sterblich, und sie hat dich über alles geliebt, und deswegen hat sie dich gehen lassen. Aber ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass auch du irgendwann jemanden finden wirst, den du aufrichtig liebst, und der dir die gleichen Gefühle entgegen bringt", erwiderte Erestor sanft, und in diesem Moment sah er vor seinem inneren Auge einen Schimmer goldenen Haares, ähnlich Glorfindels, aber nicht ganz, dass sich mit den silbrigen Strähnen des Galadhrim verwob. Still lächelte er seinen Freund an.

„Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als dass du Recht hast, Erestor, mein Freund", seufzte Haldir. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns wieder aufmunternden Themen zuwenden. Meinst du nicht?"

Der Galadhrim stand von seinem Platz auf und trat an das große Fenster heran. Draußen war die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen, Dunkelheit streckte sich über das Land.

Leisen Schrittes trat der Noldo neben den Grenzwächter, eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Die Sterne strahlen wunderschön in dieser Nacht. Was hältst du davon, ein wenig durch die Gärten zu spazieren?", fragte er Haldir.

„Sehr viel", erwiderte der Galadhrim lächelnd und zusammen gingen die beiden Elben hinaus in die Gärten Imladris'. Haldir hatte es schon immer geliebt unter dem Sternenhimmel in den Gärten zu wandeln und so mochte es auch Erestor. Keiner der Beiden sagte in den nächsten Minuten ein Wort, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und genossen einfach nur die Kühle der frühen Nacht.

Wenige Stunden vorher standen zwei sehr aufgeregte Elbenmaiden in dem Ankleidezimmer der einen und debattierten.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so etwas Pompöses tragen sollte, Aní? Du weißt, dass ich mich in schlichten Dingen wohler fühle. Ich hatte mir überlegt dieses ganz einfache Kleid von mir zu nehmen, und zu besticken", erklärte Laereth und zeigte auf ein schneeweißes Kleid, von zwar schlichtem aber raffiniertem Schnitt, der ihre Form wunderbar zur Geltung brachte, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du wolltest auffallen", erwiderte Aníril keck und hielt ihr ein weiß und silbern glänzendes Kleid mit weitem, wallenden Rock, langen Trompetenärmeln und weit ausgeschnittenem Dekolleté hin. „Schließlich sagtest du das zu Anfang selbst."

Die Augen der Elbenmaid funkelten und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein fröhliches Grinsen.

Laereth schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.

„Weißt du, Lindir und ich haben nicht zueinander gefunden, weil ich mich so auffallend kleide. Sondern, weil wir beide die Musik lieben. Und ach, kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen, dieses Kleid, nur in etwas dunkler, mit perlmutfarbenen Perlen und Goldfäden bestickt?"

Die rotblonde Elbenmaid ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, und zeigte Aníril einen cremefarbenen Seidenstoff. „Außerdem passt das etwas wärmere besser zu meinen Haaren, als so ganz kalte Farben", setze sie noch hinzu.

„Sind die Goldfäden dir nicht ebenfalls zu pompös?", fragte Aníril mit einem schelmischen Lachen. „Ansonsten könntest du Recht haben. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, die Farbe, welche man trägt, wenn man den Bund eingeht, wäre weiß."

Prüfend hielt die Elbenmaid Laereth das Kleid hin und musterte es kritisch.

Diese lachte daraufhin klingend, man konnte deutlich hören, dass sie eine der besten Sängerinnen in Imladris war.

„Aber wenn es mir nicht steht, warum sollte ich es denn tragen? Und ich hatte nur vor, ein wenig an den Säumen zu besticken, sonst wäre es wirklich zuviel, damit hättest du Recht. Aber ich wollte nun mal ein Notenband dort einfügen", erklärte die Rothaarige.

„Ein Notenband?", fragte Aníril. „Laereth, bist du in Lindir verliebt oder in die Musik?", fügte sie dann zwinkernd hinzu und begutachtete den Saum des Kleides. „Möchtest du dann auch eine goldene Borte?", fragte die Elbenmaid nun wieder ernst.

„Lindir ist meine Musik", kam die verträumte Antwort und Laereth stand wieder lachend auf und eilte zu einem kleinen Kästchen, das sie Aníril zeigte.

Darin befand sich ein Diadem aus Gold, mit Perlen besetzt, schmal, unauffälliger, aber sehr elegant, und dazu ein passendes Collier. „Dies ist der einzige Schmuck, den ich tragen werde, und auch sonst soll es eher dezent gehalten werden, deswegen keine goldene Borte. Mein Vater schenkte meiner Mutter diese Kombination, als sie den Bund eingingen. Da sie jetzt schon viele Jahre tot sind, möchte ich ihr Andenken wahren und selbst diesen Schmuck tragen, wenn ich demjenigen, dem mein Herz gehört, schwöre auf immer an seiner Seite zu sein."

Aníril sah Laereth und den Schmuck nachdenklich an, doch hatte sie auf ihre letzten Worte kaum gehört. Das ‚Lindir ist meine Musik' klang noch immer in ihren Ohren. Sie wusste, dass Laereth es vollkommen ernst gemeint hatte. Nun fragte sich Aníril, ob sie möglicherweise mal ähnliches von Elrohir sagen konnte. In diese Gedanken versunken blieb Aníril erst mal auffallend stumm.

„Aníril, was ist denn? Du bist plötzlich so still geworden", fragte die Rotblonde sie besorgt, und sah sie durchdringend an. Laereth hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Elrohir ihrer Freundin den Hof machte, doch noch wusste sie nichts Genaueres. „Da fällt mir ein, was ist an den Gerüchten Elrohir und dich betreffend wahres?"

Die Elbenmaid wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und lächelte Laereth kurz an. Ihre Züge wirkten seltsam entrückt.

„Verzeih, wenn ich nicht zugehört habe, Laereth", sagte sie. „Und was mit Elrohir ist?"

Aníril seufzte kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht was für Gerüchte du gehört hast, doch ich kann es mir denken. Und wenn du das gehört hast, was ich meine, dann..." Die Elbenmaid machte eine wegwerfende Geste und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. „... dann sind sie wohl mehr als wahr", fuhr Aníril dann leise fort.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst? Eine der Küchenmaiden erzählte mir, du hättest die letzte Nacht nicht in deinen Gemächern geschlafen…", rief die mehr als überraschte Elbenfrau aus. „Aber… aber… Wieso hast du bisher noch nichts davon erzählt? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Elrohir dir den Hof gemacht hat."

„Eine Küchenmaid hat es dir erzählt?", fragte Aníril ungläubig zurück. „Soweit vorgedrungen ist das schon?" Die Elbenmaid wurde bei dem Gedanken leicht rot, fasste sich dann aber wieder.

„Und wie soll ich dir etwas erzählen, was ich bis vor kurzem selbst nicht wusste?", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Du wusstest bis vor kurzem nichts davon? Hast aber die Nacht mit ihm verbracht?" Laereth schien mehr als nur überrascht zu sein. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Aníril, es verwundert mich doch sehr. Aber gut, ich denke, ich bin da auch eher sehr zurückhaltend. Wenn ich mir überlege, wie lange ich Lindir hingehalten habe", fuhr sie kichernd fort. „Das Mädchen sah dich, wie du am Morgen mit ihm aus seinen Räumen kamst und in seine Roben gekleidet warst, daher wird sie es gewusst haben."

„Ich sollte mir merken, mich vorzusehen, bevor ich seine Sachen anziehe", seufzte Aníril. „Und ja, ich war die Nacht bei ihm. Weißt du, ich war schon lange Jahre verliebt, er ebenso, doch trauten wir uns beide nicht einander etwas zu sagen, aus Angst unsere Freundschaft zu verlieren. Und als er mich dann gestern zum Abendessen einlud..."

Wieder brach Aníril ab und sah Laereth verträumt an.

Es freute Laereth sehr, zu sehen, wie die jüngere für Elronds Sohn schwärmte, und so musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Na dann, ich hoffe, es hat dir wenigstens Spaß gemacht. Aber ich denke, er war nicht dein erster Liebhaber, oder?", fragte sie sie und errötete leicht.

Aníril errötete ebenfalls und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, aber er ist der Erste, den ich wirklich liebe", sagte die Elbenmaid dann leise und verstummte ein wenig unsicher.

„Das freut mich für dich, sag, ist der Unterschied groß, wenn man denjenigen liebt, oder nicht?", sprudelte die Rotblonde hervor, und übersah die Unsicherheit der anderen, zu neugierig war sie nun.

„Glaube mir, Laereth", erwiderte Aníril und wandte den Blick ab. „Glaube mir, es ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich dachte es vorher auch nicht, aber ich habe es nun erlebt..."

Wieder brach die Elbenmaid ab und blickte ihre Freundin unsicher an.

Diese jedoch war in Gedanken weit weg.

„Weißt du, manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wüsste den Unterschied, aber ich hab nur mit Lindir…", begann sie und sah dann auf. „Aber was ist mit dir? Solltest du nicht vor Glück strahlen?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich das", gab Aníril zu. „Aber irgendwie... ich bin unsicher, verstehst du das nicht? Ich hatte bisher noch nie intimeren Kontakt mit jemandem, bei dem es auf Liebe basierte, und nicht nur auf Freundschaft."

Die Elbenmaid seufzte. „Ich bin einfach unsicher, wie ich mich verhalten soll, wie es weitergehen soll."

„Das ist doch irrelevant", kam die prompte Antwort. „Es wird sicherlich alles gut gehen. Was denkst du, wie unsicher ich anfangs war, aber ich wusste, dass Lindir mich liebt und konnte mich deswegen fallen lassen. Und jetzt gehen wir bald den Bund ein. Auch wenn es recht lange gedauert hat, bis wir uns dazu entschlossen haben", zwinkerte die Rotblonde und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nun schon fast neunhundert Jahre mit Lindir lebte.

„Nun ja, ich erinnere mich an andere, die sich schneller trauten", zwinkerte Aníril Laereth zu. Die Elbenmaid freute sich ehrlich für ihre Freundin, aber sie fragte sich auch im selben Augenblick, ob dieses Glück, was Laereth und Lindir zu haben schienen, auch über ihrer Liebe zu Elrohir stand.

Laereth trat zu ihrer Freundin und berührte sie zurückhaltend, wie immer, am Arm.

„Aníril, geschätzte Freundin, bitte lass nicht deine Unsicherheit einen Schatten auf euer Glück werfen. Niemand kann voraussehen, was passieren wird. Doch, wenn du jetzt schon zweifelst, wird eure Liebe untergehen. Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen, und schaue dem Schicksal ins Auge, wenn es euch herausfordert", sprach sie sanft.

Aníril sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast und ich zweifle auch nicht an unserer Liebe, das nicht. Aber ich bin unsicher, was die Zukunft angeht, trotz allem. Du und Lindir, ihr lebt schon lange zusammen. Elrohir und ich... wir haben uns erst gestern unsere Liebe gestanden."

Die Elbenmaid sah wieder zum Fenster.

„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl doch noch gar nicht", sprach sie dann weiter. „Und..." Aníril errötete leicht. „Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was Elrond dazu sagen wird."

Ein wenig verlegen blickte sie an Laereth vorbei.

Diese lächelte plötzlich, ergriff Aníril recht undamenhaft am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Dieses Problem lässt sich lösen, gehen wir ihn fragen", erklärte sie, keinen Widerspruch duldend, und zog die geschockte Elbenmaid hinter sich her, in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers von Elrond.

Aníril sträubte sich gegen den Zug an ihrem Arm, der sie immer näher an die Gemächer des Herren von Imladris heranschleifte.

„Lass das", protestierte die Elbenmaid halblaut. „So habe ich das nun auch nicht gemeint!"

Doch Laereth lachte nur und klopfte an die Tür.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in deinen Selbstzweifeln versinkst… du hast allen Grund glücklich zu sein!!!", erklärte sie trotzig und zog die junge Elbemaid mit sich in das Zimmer, als sie herein gebeten wurden.

Elrond blickte etwas überrascht auf, als Laereth und Aníril den Raum betraten, beziehungsweise, als die Rotblonde Erestors Tochter hinter sich herein zog.

„Aníril, Laereth, was kann ich für euch tun? Falls ihr Erestor sucht, er hat sich mit Lindir in der Bibliothek verschanzt, und die beiden entwickeln einen ‚Schlachtplan'. Zumindest nannten sie es so."

Doch die ältere der beiden Frauen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, wir suchen keinen der beiden. Aníril möchte Euch vielmehr etwas fragen", erklärte sie und schob ihre Freundin in Richtung des Stuhls, der gegenüber von Elronds Schreibtisch stand.

Aníril stolperte vorwärts und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, als sie den Druck der Hände ihrer Freundin spürte, welche auf ihren Schultern lagen. Nun saß sie also Elrond gegenüber, der Laereth und sie ein wenig verdutzt anblickte. Nervös presste Aníril die Lippen aufeinander und sah anklagend zu Laereth hinauf, die immer noch neben ihr stand. Aus dem Mund der Elbenmaid kam jedoch kein einziges Wort.

Elrond beobachtete das Verhalten der beiden Frauen, und wusste nicht so recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Es schien, als läge Aníril etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Also, Aníril, was möchtest du fragen? Es verwundert mich dich hier zu sehen, hattest du nicht vor, den Tag mit meinem Sohn zu verbringen?", fragte er sie sehr direkt, und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Laereth daraufhin auflachte.

Aníril warf ihrer Freundin nun einen bitterbösen Blick zu und wand sich unsicher auf ihrem Stuhl. Es war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen auch nur im Ansatz mit Elrond über ihre Liebe zu Elrohir zu sprechen und so wusste sie nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Sie sah nur, wie Elrond sie erwartungsvoll anblickte und hörte immer noch Laereths Lachen.

„A... also eigentlich... schon", brachte sie leise und beinahe stotternd hervor.

Laereth sah, wie Elrond ihr ein fast unmerkliches Zeichen gab, und sie verstummte.

Elrond atmete erleichtert auf, er hatte deutlich gemerkt, wie sehr Aníril das Lachen Laereths verunsichert hatte.

„Und wieso tust du es nicht?", fragte er sanft weiter, stand auf und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel neben dem Kamin nieder. Mit einer knappen Geste gab er den beiden Frauen zu verstehen sich zu ihm zu setzen, und ein Glas des Rotweins zu nehmen, der auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand.

„Weil Laereth und ich dabei waren, ihr Kleid vorzubereiten, das sie tragen will, wenn sie mit Lindir den Bund eingehen wird", antwortete Aníril diesmal ohne zu stocken. Die Elbenmaid griff sich eins der Gläser und nippte leicht an dem Wein, während sie versuchte die wirren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Laereth schüttelte etwas unwillig den Kopf, sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Aníril so unsicher war. Kurz erinnerte sie sich an ihre erste Unterhaltung mit dem Elbenfürsten, kurz nachdem sie und Lindir einander ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Damals war er sehr fürsprechend gewesen, und hatte sie zu Celebrían geschickt, damit sie ihr alle Fragen beantworten konnte.

„Elrond, sie schämt sich wohl, die Worte zu sprechen, aber sie ist sich unsicher, ob Ihr…" kurz brach sie ab und blickte nachdenklich auf Aníril.

Elrond hingegen zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, eine Geste, die sowohl er als auch Erestor sehr häufig verwendeten, und wartete.

Aníril sah zu Laereth hinüber und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie war immer noch ein wenig wütend, dass die ältere Elbenmaid sie einfach zu Elrond gebracht hatte, doch ließ es sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

„Nun, eigentlich ging es um Elrohir", sagte sie dann schnell und fügte ein wenig leiser hinzu: „... und um mich."

Elronds Augen verengten sich.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir nicht unsicher, was deine Gefühle angeht, denn wenn ja, sag es ihm jetzt. Je früher sein Herz gebrochen wird, umso eher wird es heilen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meinem Sohn wehgetan wird", erklärte der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hause barsch.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nicht vor ihm das Herz zu brechen", erwiderte Aníril bestürzt. „Ich... ich liebe ihn, nur sagte ich bereits zu Laereth, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich jetzt tun soll, was mir... uns die Zukunft bringt."

In den Augen des Halbelben erschien ein sehr sanfter Ausdruck, und er ergriff Anírils Hände.

„Aníril, es ist nicht wichtig was in ferner Zukunft liegt. Ich wusste von Anfang an, als ich mit Calabrían den Bund einging, dass sie lange vor mir in Valinor sein wird. Dennoch habe ich sie so sehr geliebt und tue es immer noch. Diese Erinnerrungen versüßen mir mein Dasein in diesen Gefilden, denn ich werde hier noch gebraucht und konnte nicht mit ihr in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln. Ich würde die gemeinsame Zeit niemals missen wollen", erklärte er und sah Erestors Tochter lange an. „Es ist nicht wichtig zu wissen, was die Zukunft bringt, alles, was zählt, ist, was man fühlt. Mach dir über die Zukunft keine Gedanken."

Aníril errötete, als sie zurücktrat.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist ein wenig früh um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen", erwiderte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass der Vater Elrohirs nichts gegen ihre Liebe gesagt hatte.

Elrond lachte bei ihren Worten, er freute sich sehr für seinen Sohn.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Doch ich denke, ihr zwei solltet nun zu denen zurückkehren, die bestimmt schon auf euch warten. Lindir hatte vorhin etwas angedeutet wegen eines Essens, Laereth. Und Elrohir wird dich sicherlich sehnsüchtig erwarten, Aníril", erklärte er und beobachtete erheitert, wie die beiden Frauen erröteten und sich schnell verabschiedeten. Er selbst fühlte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er an Celebrían denken musste, er vermisste sie so sehr, aber auch er würde eines Tages wieder mit seiner Liebe vereint sein, so wie diese beiden jungen Elbenmaiden.

Nillome:

Und das nächste Kapitel… ich hoffe auch, sonst weißt du noch vorher, was für eine Antwort er bekommt, weil geschrieben ist es jetzt schon, dauert nur noch ein bissel bis zur Veröffentlichung. Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuddelt… ich glaube es wird knapp, unsere betaleserin ist im Urlaub… ‚grummel'… ich will auch…

MorganAbKynan:

Danke für dein Review ;), fühl dich von deinem Stuhl geknuddelt ;) wenn du wüsstest… naja mir tut Fin auch irgendwie leid, aber es ist ja schon Spätsommer und die Bundschließung ist im Winter… das wird er wohl noch schaffen… ist ja nur ein zigtausenstel der Zeit, die er schon sehnsüchtigst gewartet hat… nur mal schauen, zu was für einem Schluss Resti kommt ;). Und hast du in der Zwischenzeit eine Idee, an wen wir Haldir verhökern sollen?

Galu:

Danke für dein Review ;), fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt… boll doof, dass die Sternchen bei FF:net nicht mehr gehen.., hat ein bissel gedauert mit dem Kap, sorry, aber Val war dagegen, dass ich es so schnell Nachveröffentliche, außerdem kommt so das nächste nach ein bissel weniger Wartezeit ;) Und ja, Erestor ist ein Schussel in der Hinsicht… aber ich wäre ehrlich gesagt auch geschockt, wenn ich so was plötzlich mitbekomme und vorher eigentlich nicht wirklich über eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern nachgedacht habe und oich erfahre, dass es schon soooo viele Jahre sind ;)

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich mit in den Boden geknuddelt ;) Dir hauts den Vogel raus??? Dann haben wir ja unser Zeil erreicht… neee, es passt so eigentlich am besten zu der Situation… ist am ehesten der Erestor, den ich adoptiert habe ;)

Uial:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich auch einmal kräftig geknuddelt ;), hach ist das schön, so viele Reviews zu bekommen, Val und ich sind total happy ;). Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kap auch zugesagt, auch wenn Glorfindel nicht auftaucht… aber ich denke, er liegt gerade in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und weint sich die Seele aus dem Leib… armes Kerlchen…

Stern:

Danke für den Reive ;) fühl dich mitumgeknuddelt! Naja, ich denke es lag mit daran, das die beiden nicht so ganz wussten, was sie tun sollten… ich glaube Fin und Resti waren einfach überfordert mit der Situation ;), hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kap auch gefallen


	17. Fluchtversuche

**Kapitel 17: Fluchtversuche**

Draußen regnete es in Strömen, und die frühe Dunkelheit des Abends wurde ab und an zerrissen von grellen Blitzen, dicht gefolgt von ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlägen. Haldir stand an der Tür zu Erestors Balkon und beobachtete die Bäume, die sich im Wind bogen. Doch seine Gedanken waren bei den letzen Monaten. Bald würden die ersten Schneefälle beginnen und der Tag, an dem Lindir und Laereth den Bund eingingen rückte immer näher. Genauso wie der Tag, an dem Erestor Glorfindel wie versprochen eine Antwort geben sollt. Haldir seufzte, als er an das Verhalten seines dunkelhaarigen Freundes jenem Krieger gegenüber dachte. Erestor hatte alles daran gesetzt, Glorfindel soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, außer bei den gemeinsamen Essen mit Elrond und seiner Familie. Doch auch bei diesen waren die beiden ungewöhnlich schweigsam, zumindest in den Augen des Herrn von Imladris. Haldir schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, als er an Elronds verwirrte Blicke dachte, und wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum Erestor zu stur war, um das anzuerkennen, was er fühlte. Selbst Melreth hatte es geahnt, doch Haldir wusste, er durfte seinem Freund niemals erzählen, dass dies der wahre Grund für ihre Reise gen Westen gewesen war. Wieder schüttelte er stumm den Kopf, er hoffte für seine beiden Freunde, dass sie endlich zueinander finden würden.

Er spürte eine andere Gegenwart an seiner Seite, und erkannte, auch ohne hinzusehen, dass Aníril neben ihn getreten war. Er wusste, dass auch sie sich Sorgen um ihren Vater und Glorfindel machte, und wieder einmal fragte er sich, wieso Erestor sich so schwer tat, etwas zu akzeptieren, das selbst seine Tochter sehen konnte. Sein größtes Argument, er wolle Melreth nicht hintergehen, hätte Haldir so leicht entkräften können, doch er hatte sich immer zurückgehalten.

„Ich dachte gerade an ein Gespräch, das ich einmal mit deiner Mutter führte, Aníril, es war kurz vor ihrer Abreise", begann der stolze Grenzwächter ruhig, noch immer aus dem Fenster blickend. „Sie erzählte mir, sie müsse gehen, da sie sehen würde, wie Erestor wirklich fühlt, auch wenn es ihm selbst nicht klar war. Sie meinte auch, sie würde nicht an seiner Liebe zu ihr zweifeln, doch sein Herz gehörte nicht ihr, und so wolle sie ihn lieber freigeben, als ihn dann eines Tages, wenn er es verstehen lernt, zerrissen zu sehen zwischen zwei Elben, die ihm viel bedeuteten. Deine Mutter war, trotz all ihres Sanftmutes, eine sehr starke Frau, ich habe selten eine solche gesehen. Doch auch in dir erkenne ich vieles wieder von ihr, und ich freue mich ehrlich zu sehen, wie die Liebe zwischen Elrohir und dir erblüht." Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und fuhr sogleich wieder fort.

„Elrohir war übrigens vorhin hier, er hat dich gesucht, du solltest am besten zu ihm gehen, es klang wichtig. Ich glaube, es ging um den jungen Menschen, der im Fieber daniederliegt."

Aníril zog besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Der junge Mann, von dem Haldir redete, war vor einiger Zeit an den Grenzen Imladris' gefunden worden, völlig durchnässt von den anhaltenden Regenfällen. Anders als es bei Elben geschehen wäre, war der Mensch krank geworden und lag fiebrig ans Bett gefesselt. Die Heiler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um ihm zu helfen, es war somit nicht verwunderlich, dass Elrohir nach ihr gesucht hatte.

Die Elbenmaid nickte leicht.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen und dich alleine lassen", erklärte Aníril und nickte Haldir freundlich zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und in Richtung der Gemächer Elrohirs Schritt, wo sie den Sohn Elronds vermutete.

Ihr Weg war nicht lang und schon stand sie vor der Tür, die Hand erhoben um anzuklopfen, doch dann hielt sie inne. Stimmen drangen aus dem Raum heraus und ließen sie stutzig werden.

Eine leichte Röte hatte seine Wangen gezeichnet, als Elrohir in Elladans Zimmer geplatzt war, und diesen mit einer ihm völlig fremden Elbenmaid erblickt hatte. Diese jedoch war auf eine knappe Anweisung seitens Elladan so schnell wie möglich aus den Räumen geflüchtet. Sein älterer Zwilling jedoch saß noch immer auf der Tischkante, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen sich zu bedecken.

„Elrohir, was störst du mich?", fragte er etwas ungehalten seinen jüngeren Zwilling. Dieser schluckte daraufhin etwas, er hasste es, wenn sein Bruder wütend auf ihn war.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach Aníril, das Fieber des jungen Menschen steigt weiter, und Adar ist erst in ein paar Stunden wieder hier", erklärte er leise.

„Tut mir leid, Elrohir, aber Aníril hab ich heute noch nicht gesehen", erwiderte Elladan. „Steht es bereits so schlimm um den Menschen?", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Der Blick Elrohirs genügte schon fast als Antwort. Abrupt wechselte Elladan das Thema.

„Hast du eigentlich bereits mit Aníril gesprochen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Elb mit ernstem Gesicht.

Heiße Röte überzog seine Wangen, als Elrohir Elladans Frage hörte, seit er seinem Bruder erzählt hatte, er wolle mit Aníril den Bund eingehen, war dies ein ständiger Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen.

„Nein, ich habe nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen, ich…", brach er ab und sah seinen Bruder fest entschlossen an.

Draußen auf dem Flur war Anírils Neugier geweckt. Der Elbenmaid lag es fern zu lauschen, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie nicht anders. Näher trat sie an die Tür heran um besser zu verstehen, was die beiden Brüder redeten.

Elladan sah seinen Bruder nahezu entsetzt an.

„Du kennst Aníril nun schon besser als ich oder jeder andere in Imladris, abgesehen einmal von Erestor. Sag es ihr, sie muss es von dir hören. Du weißt, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie es von jemand anderem erfahren sollte. Und außerdem, Elrohir, du willst mit ihr den Bund eingehen, aber getraust dich nicht einmal ihr das zu sagen?"

Die Röte auf Elrohirs Wangen vertiefte sich etwas mehr, und er wusste, bei seiner Antwort würde seine Stimme nicht mehr fest klingen.

„Nein, ich will ja wirklich mit ihr den Bund eingehen, aber… ich traue mich ja nicht einmal, sie zu fragen, wie soll ich ihr dann von dieser Begebenheit berichten? Ich… ich will nicht, dass sie mich dann ablehnt", stammelte er und wusste, wie kindisch das klang, was er sagte.

Elladan sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an.

„Elrohir, weißt du noch, wie es war, als du dich nicht einmal trautest, ihr deine Liebe zu gestehen. Wer musste nachhelfen, bis du sie endlich eingeladen hast? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ablehnen wird, denn sie liebt dich genauso. Aber bevor du sie danach fragst, musst du es ihr sagen. Du weißt, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn du es nicht tust und sie es anders erfährt. Du kennst ihr Temperament!"

Vor der Tür stand eine immer noch geschockte Elbenmaid. Anírils Herz raste, als sie die Worte Elladans und Elrohirs vernommen hatte. Elrohir wollte mit ihr den Bund eingehen? Sie hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er schon so schnell darüber nachzudenken begann, doch fragte sie sich, warum er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Sie liebte ihn und war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht abgelehnt hätte, im Gegenteil.

Allein der Gedanke schien sie ein weiteres Mal zu beflügeln.

Doch im gleichen Moment runzelte Aníril die Stirn. Was verheimlichte Elrohir ihr?

„Genau, ich kenne ihr Temperament, und das verunsichert mich ein wenig, Elladan. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Was denkst du, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn ich ihr gestehe, dass Glorfindel an dem Tag nicht der einzige war, der die beiden beim Baden beobachtet hat, und vor allem, dass Glorfindel der einzige war, der durch Zufall vorbeikam? Verdammt, ich liebe sie wirklich mehr als ich sagen kann, und genau deswegen bin ich unsicher", stieß der jüngere Zwilling hervor und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Elladan, wie soll ich es ihr nur sagen, ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss, aber…"

„Kein aber, Elrohir", erwiderte der ältere Zwilling ruhig und bestimmt. „Du kannst es nicht länger aufschieben, du wirst nicht darum herumkommen, es ihr zu sagen. Du liebst sie doch und deshalb..." Elladan brach ab. ‚...solltest du es tun', hatte er noch sagen wollen, doch blieben ihm diese Worte im Halse stecken, als er sah, wie die Türe aufging. Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als Aníril. Allein ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

Bei Elrohirs Worten war Aníril draußen auf dem Flur die Luft weggeblieben. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie wütend ihr Vater auf Glorfindel gewesen war, der sie damals beobachtet hatte, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass der blonde Elb nicht allein gewesen war. Erestor musste es gewusst haben und hatte ihr trotzdem nichts gesagt. Die Elbenmaid wurde bei diesem Gedanken wütend, genauso wenn sie an Elrohir dachte, der ihr ebenfalls nichts davon erzählt hatte. Warum nur?

Entschlossen drückte Aníril den Türknauf hinunter und öffnete die Tür zu den Gemächern der Zwillinge. Die beiden Brüder standen mitten im Zimmer und Elladan war gerade im Begriff etwas zu sagen, als er sie entdeckte. Über sein Gesicht zog ein erschrockener Ausdruck.

Elrohirs Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, als er Aníril sah, wie sie in der Tür stand. Wäre er nicht so geschockt, und in folge dessen kreidebleich, hätte er wohl die Freundlichkeit besessen zu erröten.

„Aní,… was tust du… ähm…", stammelte er hervor und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was ich tue?", fragte Aníril zurück. Ihre Stimme war fest und dennoch gefährlich leise. „Ich frage mich eher, was du gedenkst NICHT zu tun?"

Sie sah den Elben mit funkelnden Augen an.

Elladan blickte von einem zum anderen. Nun war es so gekommen, wie er befürchtet hatte. Am liebsten wäre der Bruder Elrohirs aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, wusste er doch, was als nächstes folgen würde.

Es war schwer verkennbar, dass Elrohir sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als ein Mauseloch, um sich darin zu verkriechen. Doch ein solches war ihm nicht vergönnt, und so blieb ihm nur die Flucht nach vorne.

„Aní, es… es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das verschwiegen habe, aber damals, als Erestor so wütend auf Glorfindel geworden ist, war dieser nicht der einzige, der euch beobachtet hat. Nur im Gegensatz zu Glorfindel bin ich euch gefolgt", erklärte er mit zittriger Stimme und sah Hilfe suchend seinen Bruder an.

Anírils Gesicht zeigte jedoch kein bisschen Besänftigung, stattdessen wurde sie noch röter von der aufwallenden Wut.

„Du hast uns beobachtet?", fragte sie leise. „Und du hast es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten es mir zu SAGEN?" Bei den letzten Worten war die Elbenmaid immer lauter geworden, nun stand sie im Türrahmen und schnappte nach Luft. „Das hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht", schleuderte sie dem Elben noch zusätzlich entgegen.

Elladan hielt derweil die Luft an. Er spürte, Aníril war kurz davor zu explodieren.

Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, ging Elrohir einen Schritt auf Aníril zu. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich bei ihren Worten. Er hatte es ihr ja sagen wollen, hatte alles erklären wollen. Doch er hatte einfach nicht den Mut aufgebracht, nachdem er Erestors wütende Reaktion auf Glorfindel gesehen hatte.

Wieder machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, und wollte sie sanft an der Wange berühren.

Aber Aníril wich zurück.

„Unterlass das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du dich endlich entscheidest mir die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und heftig atmend. Die Elbenmaid hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr klar denken zu können. Fassungslos sah sie Elrohir an.

Dieser war jetzt ehrlich verwirrt, und zog sich wieder einen Schritt zurück, blieb bebend vor ihr stehen.

„Aber ich habe dir doch die Wahrheit gesagt", sprach er und starrte sie weiter verwirrt an.

Elladan hingegen beobachtete das ganze Geschehen sprachlos, diesmal beneidete er seinen Bruder nicht um sein Glück. Er selbst hätte nicht gewollt, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit mit seiner Herzensdame zu streiten. Doch solche Gedanken behielt er für sich.

„Du hältst es also für besser mir nicht zu sagen, dass du meinen Vater und mich damals beobachtet hast? Wann hättest du es mir gesagt, wenn ich es nicht gehört hätte? Nie, oder? Sag mir, habe ich Recht?" Anírils Stimme zitterte immer heftiger. Ihre Augen hatte sie zu schmalen Schlitzen gezogen, sie wusste kaum noch, was sie da überhaupt sagte.

Der jüngere Sohn Elronds blickte sie fassungslos an, konnte ihre Worte nicht ganz verstehen.

„Doch, natürlich, meinst du wirklich, ich hätte…", setze er an, nur um wieder inne zu halten. Er wusste einfach nicht mit dieser Situation umzugehen, und sein Bruder war ihm auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe.

„Ja, das meine ich!", erwiderte Aníril fest, ihr Blick wurde wieder wütend. „Und ich habe wirklich genug gehört, Elrohir!", sagte sie dann ein wenig lauter, sah ihn unverwandt an und drehte sich dann auf der Stelle um. Kurze Zeit später stürmte sie bereits durch die Gänge des Hauses. In ihrem Kopf tobten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Wütende, enttäuschte, fassungslose und auch einige besänftigende. Die Elbenmaid vermochte es nicht mehr zu ordnen. Sie wollte nur noch weg.

Wie erstart blieb der junge Halbelb stehen und starrte ihr entsetzt nach.

„Elladan, aber was… ich verstehe nicht…", brachte er heraus und sah seinen großen Bruder an, der gerade aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Wenn du Glück hast, ist sie nur auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater, wenn du Pech hast, ist sie jetzt in diesem Gewitter draußen. Du solltest besser nachsehen", kam die knappe Antwort, und schon machten sich die beiden Zwillinge auf den Weg zu Erestors Gemächern.

Aníril nahm kaum wahr, wo ihre Füße sie hintrugen. Bald war sie hinaus in den strömenden Regen getreten und eilte raschen Schrittes auf die Pferdeställe zu, öffnete das Tor und schlug es direkt hinter sich wieder zu. Keuchend lehnte sie sich an die Wand und sah sich um. Die Pferde standen in ihren Boxen, manche unruhig ob des heftigen Gewitters, manche wandten ihr nun den Kopf zu.

Die Elbenmaid fasste einen Entschluss und stieß sich schnell von der Wand ab. Die nächstgelegene Box war die Erynaurs, das Pferd, das sie ursprünglich auf ihrer Reise von Lórien nach Imladris hatte reiten sollen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, führte sie den tänzelnden Fuchs aus seiner Box hinaus, öffnete das Tor und schwang sich von einem kleinen Schemel aus auf den Rücken des Tieres. Kurz drückte sie dem Pferd die Schenkel in die Seiten und schon schoss das Tier mit seiner Reiterin auf und davon, hinaus in den Regen und das Gewitter. Laut trommelten die Hufe über die Hofsteine, dann waren Aníril und das Pferd hinter einem Regenschleier verschwunden, außer Sicht der Häuser Imladris.

„Das Gewitter wird immer stärker, es scheint ein richtiger Sturm zu werden, ich bedauere jeden, der nun draußen sein muss", sprach der dunkelhaarige Berater, während er neben Haldir trat, der nun schon seit Stunden am Fenster stand und hinausblickte, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Dieser blickte den Noldo nur kurz an, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel der Blitze zu. Jedes Donnergrollen ließ Erestor leicht zusammenzucken, er mochte Gewitter nicht, und so legte ihm Haldir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Eben sah ich jemanden auf einem Fuchs in den Regen hinauspreschen, doch er war zu weit entfernt, als dass ich ihn erkennen konnte. Ich frage mich, warum Elrond jemanden bei diesem Wetter losschickt", erklärte der Galadhrim einfach.

„Soweit ich weiß, stehen derzeit keine wichtigen Dinge an, der Bote in den Düsterwald ist schon vor Tagen aufgebrochen, und Galadriels Bote kam gestern an. Mit den Worten, sie wollte dich und deine Brüder erst im Frühjahr wieder sehen, wenn wir uns sammeln um…", antwortete Erestor bedächtig und zuckte bei einem besonders heftigen Donnergrollen so sehr zusammen, dass er sich praktisch in Haldirs Arme stürzte.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und zwei völlig überraschte Zwillinge blickten auf zwei ebenso überraschte, sich im Arm haltende Elben. Schnell lösten die beiden sich voneinander.

„Elladan, Elrohir, was führt euch hierher, dass ihr nicht angeklopft habt?", fragte Erestor die beiden etwas unfreundlich.

„Nun eigentlich suchen wir Aníril", brachte Elladan ein wenig keuchend hervor, da sein Bruder keinen Ton über die Lippen brachte. „Ist sie nicht hier?"

Der Elb stützte sich kurz an der nächstgelegenen Wand ab und sah ein wenig unsicher zu Erestor und dann zu seinem Bruder, der immer noch reichlich blass um die Nase war.

Erestor schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, als Haldir neben ihm eine unbestimmte Geste machte.

„Natürlich, sie war es, ich hätte es gleich erkennen müssen", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Galadhrim und drei Gesichter wandten sich ihm fragend zu. „Die Gestalt auf dem Pferd eben, das war ganz sicher Aníril."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Erestor abrupt zu Elrohir um.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Wieso rennt sie bei einem solchen Gewitter weg?", fragte er mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn in der Stimme, während er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war, Haldir hinter sich herschleifend.

„Ich benachrichtige Glorfindel, Haldir, du holst deine Brüder, Elladan, Elrohir, ihr macht die Pferde bereit. Bis dahin überlege dir deine Antwort Elrohir", befahl der Noldo und war schon auf dem Weg zu Glorfindels Gemächern, die nur wenige Schritte von seinen eigenen entfernt waren. Während die anderen sich eilten seinen Befehlen folge zu leisten, betrat Erestor, ohne zu klopfen, Glorfindels Räume.

Elladan sah erschrocken zu seinem Bruder hinüber und stieß ihn unwirsch an.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Sie ist da draußen!", brachte er fassungslos hervor. Sein Bruder schien wie in Trance zu sein und starrte einfach nur dahin, wo Haldir und Erestor noch bis vor kurzem gestanden hatten.

Elladan schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, griff den Arm seines Bruders und schleifte ihn mit sich aus den Gemächern Erestors hinaus, in Richtung der Ställe.

Unterdessen sah Glorfindel mehr als überrascht auf, als der Vater Anírils mit Haldir im Schlepptau ins Zimmer hinein gestürmt kam. Sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst. Schnell sprang Glorfindel auf.

„Was ist passiert, Erestor?", fragte er erstaunt.

In diesem Moment wurde Erestor Haldir gewahr, der ihm immer noch folgte.

„Was tust du hier noch?", fauchte er ihn an, doch dieser deutete nur kurz auf seinen Ärmel, den Erestor krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Schnell ließ dieser ihn los und Haldir verschwand, auf der Suche nach seinen Brüdern. Vermutlich würde er sie in ihrem Bett finden, unter den Decken vergraben und aneinander geklammert, bei Gewittern waren sie manchmal etwas seltsam.

Erestor hingegen blickte Glorfindel an, erst einmal unfähig etwas zu sagen. Dort stand der blonde Krieger, und sah ihn fragend an.

„Aní, sie ist bei diesem Wetter fort geritten", erklärte er und konnte nicht länger verhindern, dass er zu zittern begann.

„Bei dem Wetter? Aber es gewittert!", brachte Glorfindel hervor und hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst ohrfeigen können. Um seinen mehr als dummen Kommentar wieder halbwegs gut zu machen trat er an Erestor heran und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.

„Wir werden sie finden", flüsterte der blonde Elb dem Dunkelhaarigen tröstend zu, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ.

Erestor war überrascht von der spontanen Umarmung, doch ließ er sich willig in diese ziehen, es tat gut, beruhigte ihn.

„Danke mein Freund, doch nun lass uns eilen", sprach er, ergriff Glorfindels Hand, dessen Mantel und Schwert und schon waren die beiden Elben auf dem Weg zu den Ställen.

„Es gibt Dinge, die sollten in Imladris genauso geheim bleiben, wie in Lothlórien", ertönte Haldirs Stimme, als er seine beiden Brüder, aneinandergeschmiegt in ihrem Bett, fand. Zwillinge würde er nie verstehen, und diese beiden erst recht nicht, doch es war nicht an ihm sie zu kritisieren, so warf er ihnen nur ihre Klamotten zu.

„Beeilt euch, Aníril ist bei diesem Unwetter draußen, und wir wollen sie finden, bevor ihr etwas passiert. Und auch wenn ihr euch ab und an schusselig anstellt, wenn es um den Schwertkampf geht, so seid ihr doch unsere besten Spurenleser. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass bei diesem Wetter Spuren zu finden sein werden", sagte er in seinem gewohnten Ton, den er als Hauptmann anschlug, und sobald er geendet hatte, standen seine beiden Brüder schon fertig vor ihm, die Schwerter gegürtet, die Mäntel umgezogen, bereit ihm zu folgen.

Nicht viel später saßen sieben Elben auf ihren Pferden und folgten den Anweisungen Haldirs, der wenigstens die grobe Richtung angeben konnte. Doch schon bald mussten seine Brüder übernehmen, und auch diese hatten Schwierigkeiten im aufgewühlten Schlamm sinnvolle Spuren zu finden. So kamen sie nur langsam voran.

Erestor verging fast vor Sorge, auch wenn er Elrohir schon längst vergeben hatte und selbst sah, wie unangebracht Anírils Ausbruch war. Wie sollten sie sie nur finden?

Doch er war nicht der einzige, dem es so erging, alle Elben teilten seine Sorge und versuchten ihr möglichstes sich zu beeilen.

Unterdessen saß Aníril tief über den Hals des unruhigen Pferdes gebeugt, das in einem schnellen Tempo über die Wege galoppierte. Der heftige Sturm zerrte an ihren Haaren, ließ sie wie wild flattern. Der Gegenwind trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie konnte kaum sehen, wohin sie ritt. Der Regen prasselte nur so auf sie nieder. Die dicken Regentropfen hatten sie bereits vollständig durchnässt. Trotzdem trieb sie Erynaur zu immer größerer Eile an.

In diesem Moment zerriss ein weiterer, gleißender Blitz den Himmel. Grell blendete er Pferd und Reiterin und nur kurze Zeit später entlud sich ein gewaltiger Donner über Aníril. Für ihr nervöses Pferd war das zu viel. Schrill wiehernd stieg der Fuchs, schien sekundenlang in der Luft zu verharren, bevor er schnaubend wieder hinunter kam, sich auf der Hinterhand herumwarf und davon preschte - ohne seine Reiterin. Aníril war auf das Steigen nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Verzweifelt hatte sie sich festgeklammert. Dann war sie jedoch von dem Rücken des Fuchses geglitten. Hart fiel sie auf den Rücken und sie schnappte nach Luft. Angsterfüllt sah sie vom Boden aus, wie ihr Reittier davon preschte. Der nächste Donnerschlag ließ sie zusammenzucken. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper, unbarmherzig prasselte der Regen auf sie herab, über ihr heulte der Sturm heftiger denn je, ließ die mächtigen Äste der Bäume tanzen, als wären sie kleine Zweige.

Ein weiterer heftiger Windstoß und knarrend gab einer der Bäume nach. Alt und morsch wie er war, hielt er dem Sturm nicht länger stand. Bedrohlich neigte er sich zur Seite, der nächste Windstoß ließ ihn vollends umkippen.

Aníril sah nur noch, wie der große Stamm immer schneller auf sie zukam, auf sie hinunter stürzte, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

„" „" „" „" „" „"

Ele:

Danke für dein Review süße ;). Das hier würde ich Beziehungskiste nennen… naja, wir wissen ja alle, wie viel Temperament die kleine hat… ein Knuddler für dich ;)

MorganAbKynan:

Dank für dein Review ;). Würden wir eine Möglichkeit wissen nach ME zu gelangen, wären wir schon längst nicht mehr hier ;). Mal sehen, ob Elrond diesmal so gelassen reagiert, wenn er diese Chaos mitbekommt ;)… irgendwie ist er bei uns immer der letzte der etwas erfährt…

Wie du siehst, Elladan hat schon des Öfteren seinen Spass, nur verliebt hat er sich bisher noch nicht ;). Sodele diesmal ist Fin mit dabei… einer muss sich ja um den armen Erestor kümmern ;)… fühl dich einfach mal geknuddelt ;)

Galu:

Danke für dein Review ;), fühl dich einfach umgeknuddlet ;). Hats zu lange gedauert??? Wenn ja, beschwer dich bei unserer betaleserin ;). Also, ich denke Haldirs Brüder sind vergeben ;) und für Ella… naja wir werden mal schauen, was ich machen lässt. Ich hoffe sehr für Haldir, dass die Person, die wir ihm vorstellen werden ihn interessieren wird…

Uial:

Danke für dein Review ;), auch an dich ein Riesenknuddler ;). Alsooo. Diesmal ist Findelchen ja wieder mit von der Partie (ich halte es auch nie lange aus ohne ihn). Freut uns, dass die aber Erestor gefallen hat ;). Der arme Kerl darf ja ganz schön leiden jetzt ;).

Narwain:

Danke für deine Reviews ;) und fühl dich gaaaanz lieb geknuddelt ;). Stimmt schon, Laereth weiß, was sie will… aber sie ist so nach dem Motto Stille Wasser… ;). Und Erestor… naja ich hoffe er wird rechtzeitig wach… aber wer weiß, was alles nötig sein muss um dem Elb die Augen zu öffnen… ;)…


	18. Von Angstzuständen und Fährtensuchen

**Kapitel 18: Von Angstzuständen und Fährtensuchen**

Der Regen ließ und ließ nicht nach, und bald konnten die Galadhrimzwillinge keine Spuren mehr ausmachen. Erestor, nah am Rande einer Hysterie, war vom Pferd gesprungen und lief neben Rúmil und Orophin auf und ab, welche versuchten Sinn in die verwirrenden Spuren zu bringen. Glorfindel war selbst zu ihm abgestiegen, und hatte ihn einfach in den Arm genommen, was den Noldo zu beruhigen schien, denn dieser hatte sich in die Umarmung gelehnt und begonnen unhaltbar zu zittern.

„Wir müssen sie finden", flüsterte er durch den Regen, fast unhörbar, woraufhin Glorfindel ihn noch näher zu sich zog.

„Wir werden sie finden, alter Freund", antwortete er seufzend und blickte über Erestor hin zu den Zwillingen, die noch immer sehr unschlüssig wirkten, als Haldir plötzlich seinen Bogen zog. Etwas raste durch das Unterholz auf sie zu. Erestor löste sich von dem blonden Krieger, der ihn nur widerstrebend freigab, und alle zogen ihre Schwerter, nur um wenige Sekunden später vor einem völlig erschöpften Pferd zu stehen.

„Das ist ihres", meinte Haldir knapp und begann nun sein eigenes Pferd in die Richtung zu lenken, aus der der Rotfuchs gekommen war.

Erestors Herz krampfte sich zusammen, und er hatte nicht die Kraft jetzt auf sein Tier zu steigen. So hob Glorfindel ihn einfach vor sich, und die Gruppe machte sich, unter Anleitung der Galadhrimzwillinge, auf den Weg, in die Richtung, aus der das Ross Anírils gekommen war.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Schwärze, einfach nur Schwärze um sie herum. Schmerz durchzuckte ihre linke Körperhälfte, sie konnte sich kaum bewegen, etwas Schweres lag auf ihr. Als Aníril die Augen öffnete, wurde ihr schummerig. Kurz stöhnte sie auf und griff sich zittrig mit der rechten Hand an den Kopf. Ihre linke war unbeweglich, genauso wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Die Elbenmaid brauchte einen Moment lang um gewahr zu werden, dass sie dort noch immer auf dem Waldbogen lag. Eingeklemmt unter einem Baumstamm war sie alleine auf weiter Flur. Das Pferd war nicht mehr in der Nähe, kein Ton drang an ihr Ohr, bis auf das Prasseln des Regens, das Heulen des Sturms und das Donnern des Gewitters.

Aníril versuchte den Kopf zu heben, doch nicht einmal das gelang ihr. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht überhaupt einen Muskel anzuspannen, ihr Kopf schien seltsam schwer. Schmerz vernahm sie vor allem in ihrem linken Knie, ihr Bein hatte sich seltsam unter dem Baum verdreht.

Ein weiteres leises Stöhnen kam über die Lippen der Elbenmaid, welche durchnässt und dreckig daniederlag. Rasch ging ihr Atem, angstvoll zuckte sie bei jedem Donnern zitternd zusammen, unstet blickte sie umher. Aber sie sah nur den dunklen Wald und den vor Wolken rabenschwarzen Himmel.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Und?", kam die einsilbige Frage.

„Nein, wir sind uns nicht sicher, der Boden ist hier noch aufgewühlter als vorhin schon, und wir sehen zwei Möglichkeiten", war die erschöpft klingende Antwort.

Sie konnten so gut wie nichts mehr erkennen, denn die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen, und die ständigen Regenfälle verwischten die Spuren. Erestor saß immer noch bei Glorfindel mit auf dem Pferd, nun aber weil es sich nicht anders machen ließ, da sein eigenes in ein Steinchen hinein getreten war, und jetzt lahmte.

„Was schlagt ihr vor?", fragte er erneut, und trotz der Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme, war seine Sorge immer größer geworden. Alle wussten, er würde erst zurückkehren, wenn er sie gefunden hatte.

„Wir wollten uns aufteilen. Du, Glorfindel, Elladan und ich nehmen diesen Weg", sprach Rúmil und deutete in eine der möglichen Richtungen. Glorfindel kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist ein Gebiet, in der in der letzen Zeit viele Orks beobachtet wurden. Wir haben viele ausgeschaltet, aber bestimmt nicht alle."

Glorfindel konnte spüren, wie Erestor vor ihm erstarrte und schon ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, doch kam ihm Rúmil zuvor.

„Davon habe ich schon gehört, deswegen habe ich die Gruppen so aufgeteilt. Die andere Richtung, in die Elrohir, Haldir und Orophin gehen, ist ungefährlicher."

„Dann sollten wir dies so handhaben, wir treffen uns bei Sonnenaufgang wieder hier", erklang nun auch Haldirs Stimme, und er, Elrohir und Orophin verschwanden unter den Bäumen.

Auch die anderen setzen sich in Bewegung, mit gezogenen Schwertern.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Die Zeit schien zu verharren als Aníril dort auf dem Waldbogen lag, unter dem morschen Stamm des Baumes eingeklemmt. Jeder kleiner Moment zog sich zu Tagen dahin, sie hatte kaum noch ein Zeitgefühl. Durchnässt und mit Schmerzen in jedem nur erdenklichen Körperteil fragte sich die Elbenmaid, warum sie nur fort geritten war. Warum hatte sie allein sein wollen? Warum war sie weggegangen? Warum hatte sie sich so unversöhnlich Elrohir gegenüber benommen? Warum war das Temperament wieder mit ihr durchgegangen? Langsam begriff Aníril, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Vielleicht hatte Elrohir auch einen Fehler gemacht, doch sie hatte den größeren begangen. In diesem Moment, in dem ihr das gewahr wurde, hätte die Elbenmaid nichts lieber gemacht, als sich bei dem Elben, den sie liebte, zu entschuldigen, doch er war weit weg, und sie, sie war hier alleine, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und vermischte sich mit den Tropfen des fallenden Regens. Es war so aussichtslos. Sie konnte hier liegen, tagelang, und niemand würde sie finden.

Die Elbenmaid erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, aber auch dieser Versuch zwar zwecklos. Geschlagen blieb sie liegen. Gern hätte sie sich zusammengekauert um sich irgendwie vor dem herab fallenden Regen zu schützen, doch es blieb ihr verwehrt.

Zwar ließ das Gewitter langsam nach, doch die Wolken gossen immer noch ihre Wassermassen über Imladris' Umgebung und der Wind pfiff und heulte immer noch in den Bäumen. Außer diesen Geräuschen hörte Anírils nichts mehr, nur noch ihr eigenes Atmen.

Aber dann war da plötzlich noch etwas.

Seltsame, unmenschliche Laute drangen aus dem Waldstück, welches von ihr aus gesehen hinter dem umgestürzten Baumstamm lag. Es waren Grunzgeräusche, laut und grauenvoll. Aníril begann zu zittern. Selten hatte sie diese Geräusche gehört, doch wusste sie genau von was sie verursacht worden. Orks, es waren Orks, die in der Nähe waren. Vor Angst gefror der Elbenmaid das Blut in den Adern.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Haldir, Elrohir, schnell, ich habe etwas entdeckt", rief Orophin aufgeregt, sprang von seinem Pferd und kniete nun im Schlamm. Zum Glück hatte der Regen aufgehört, und die Wolken waren aufgerissen, sodass ihnen die Sterne genug Licht boten. „Hier, diese Spuren sind endlich eindeutig. Die Fährte, der wir gefolgt sind, stammt von einem Hirsch, aber hier ist der eigentlich Grund meiner Besorgnis", erklärte er und zeigte durch die Büsche auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der die Überreste eines Lagers zu erkennen waren. Haldir und Elrohir warteten stillschweigend, auf weitere Erklärungen, obwohl sie schon erkennen konnten, dass zumindest keine Elben dieses Lager gestaltet hatten. Orophin untersuchte gerade den Boden der Lichtung und eilte auf einen schmalen Pfad zu, der in die Richtung führte, aus der sie kamen.

„Dieses Lager ist vor wenigen Stunden verlassen worden, und zwar von Orks. Sie sind in die Richtung unterwegs, aus der wir kamen", erklärte er, und weniges Sekunden später waren drei Reiter auf dem Weg zurück.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Der Regen hatte endlich nachgelassen, dennoch hatten sie beschlossen nicht mehr zu rasten, da sie bald Imladris erreichen würden.

„Wie ist Imladris so? Und wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs? Meine Stute ist schon sehr erschöpft", fragte Melelhídhril ihren fünf Jahre jüngeren Bruder, der sie begleitete.

„Es sind nur noch zwei Wegstunden zu Pferd, wir werden das schon schaffen. Ich möchte hier nicht rasten, aufgrund der all zu deutlichen Spuren von Orks", antwortete ihr blonder Bruder ihr, und grinste sie ermutigend an. Er wusste, dass ihr Vater dagegen gewesen war Melelhídhril mit nach Bruchtal gehen zu lassen, doch hatte sie ihn solange angebettelt, bis er nicht mehr nein sagen konnte. Er hörte ihr leises glockenklares Lachen, als sie ihm zustimmte, und ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln schenkte. Selbst in den Augen eines Bruders, war sie eine der schönsten Elbenmaiden, die er je erblickt hatte. Mit den langen blonden Locken, die jetzt streng zu Kriegerzöpfen geflochten waren, den großen strahlend grünen Augen und dem durchtrainierten, kampferprobten Körper, war sie einzigartig unter den Elben. Besonders, da sie in Wahrheit über ein sehr ruhiges Wesen verfügte.

„Halt, ich habe eben etwas gehört", erklang plötzlich ihre Stimme, sehr leise.

Schweigend glitten sie von ihren Pferden und näherten sich dem Geräusch, das Melelhídhril vernommen hatte. Durch die Büsche spähten sie, und sahen ein gutes Dutzend der Kreaturen, über die sie eben gesprochen hatten.

„Sie sind einfach widerwärtig", erklärte seine Schwester gerade und wollte schon ihr Schwert ziehen, als er sie innehalten ließ. Er hatte etwas gesehen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Unruhig presste sich Aníril näher an den Baumstamm, als sie hörte, wie die Orks sich näherten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ganz unter dem Holz, unter welchem sie halb begraben war, verkrochen, aber dieser Versuch war aussichtslos und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als weiterhin zitternd dort zu liegen und zu hoffen, dass die Orks sie nicht bemerkten. Vor Angst wagte die Elbenmaid nicht einmal zu atmen.

Innerlich verfluchte sich Aníril. Warum war sie nur fort geritten? Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt in Sicherheit in Imladris, im Trockenen bei Elrohir oder ihrem Vater und nicht hier draußen im Wald, auf dem Boden, durchnässt, schmutzig, mit schmerzenden Gliedern und Orks in der Nähe.

Fast eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bevor die Geräusche der Orks sich ein wenig entfernten. Nahezu erleichtert, atmete Aníril aus und versuchte sich erneut zu befreien. Wiederum blieb es bei dem Versuch.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erestor grub sich immer tiefer in Glorfindels Umarmung, es schien ihm immer aussichtsloser. Sie hätten sie doch längst finden müssen. Doch noch immer war keine Spur zu erkennen und sie kamen nur quälend langsam voran.

Das Herz des blonden Kriegers zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er spürte, wie Erestor seine Nähe suchte, weil er selbst fast verzweifelte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihm helfen zu können, doch selbst Rúmil schien jetzt nicht weiter zu wissen. Es schien aussichtslos.

Doch plötzlich vernahmen sie Hufschläge, die sich ihnen schnell näherten. Haldir, Orophin und Elrohir kamen hinter ihnen her geritten. Hart brachte Haldir sein Pferd zum Stehen, es schnaufte und zitterte leicht.

„Schnell, wie müssen uns beeilen sie zu finden. Wir fanden Orkspuren einer größeren Gruppe, die hierher führten. Unsere Spur war die falsche, Aníril muss hier irgendwo sein."

„Nein", flüsterte Erestor nur und Glorfindel zog ihn eng an sich.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Geschockt sahen die beiden blonden Elben, von ihrem Versteckt aus, die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid, die unter einem Baum eingeklemmt lag. Zum Glück hatten die Orks sie nicht bemerkt, da nun einer ihrer Anführer mit einem gefangen Rehkitz ankam, dass er mitten in der Luft zerriss. Blut spritze, und Melelhídhril musste darum kämpfen sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Das arme Tier, es lebte bis eben noch", flüsterte sie und sah ihren Bruder fragend an.

„Wir müssen die Elbenmaid irgendwie unter dem Stumpf hervor ziehen, das Rehkitz ist unwichtig. Zum Glück lenkt es die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks ab", stieß ihr Bruder hervor und schlich vorsichtig in die Richtung, in der die Elbenmaid lag. Zum Glück war sie halb unter Gebüsch versteckt, sodass er sich ihr unbemerkt nähern konnte.

„Könnt Ihr mich hören? Seid Ihr bei Bewusstsein?", flüsterte er ihr zu und beobachtete nervös die dunklen Bestien, die sich über das Kitz hermachten.

Aníril zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie die Stimme nahe ihres Ohres vernahm. Halb drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte zwei blonde Elben, die dort neben dem Baumstamm knieten.

„Ja, ich höre Euch", sagte sie leise, immer noch in Angst die Orks könnten sie hören, denn sie vernahm immer noch die grauenvollen Geräusche dieser Bestien.

„Wir werden versuchen Euch hier heraus zu ziehen. Unsere Pferde stehen nicht weit weg von hier im Gebüsch. Die Orks sind beschäftigt, wir dürfen nur keinen zu großen Lärm veranstalten. Während ich den Stamm etwas anhebe, wird meine Schwester Euch herausholen, einverstanden?", erklärte der blonde Elb kurz und sah seine Schwester fragend an, die zustimmend nickte.

Aníril nickte ebenfalls stumm. Ihr fehlte die Kraft noch etwas anderes hinzuzufügen, geschweige denn, sich noch mehr zu bewegen. Sie dankte den Valar, dass jemand sie gefunden hatte, auch wenn sie die Elben nicht kannte.

Melelhídhril beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder den Stamm anhob, nur ein wenig, und sehr leise, aber es sollte reichen.

Mit geübtem Griff fasste sie unter die Arme der Dunkelhaarigen und zog. Es war schwerer als erwartet, und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Mantel der Elbenfrau riss. Das Geräusch hallte laut in ihren Ohren. Voller Panik blickte sie in die Richtung der Orks, genauso wie ihr Bruder und die Fremde, doch diese hatten zum Glück nichts gemerkt.

„Könnt Ihr stehen?", flüsterte sie heiser.

Aníril zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie noch leiser. „Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, am meisten mein linkes Knie. Ich glaube, es ist verdreht", fuhr sie fast tonlos fort und versuchte das besagte Körperteil zu bewegen. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte die Elbenmaid wie ein Blitz und sie zuckte zusammen.

Der blonde Elb hatte derweil den Baum wieder heruntergelassen, und ging nun auf die beiden zu, hob Aníril auf den Arm und sie schlichen sich leise durch die Bäume.

„Wir haben es geschafft, doch nun lasst uns zu Elronds Haus eilen, Ihr könnt auf meinem Pferd mit reiten, und dort sollte sich auch ein fähiger Heiler für Euer Knie finden. So wie ich hörte soll Elronds jüngerer Sohn fast genauso talentiert sein wie sein Vater", erklärte der blonde Elb und hob sie vor sich aufs Pferd. Seine Schwester saß genauso schnell auf, und ihre Tiere setzen sich in Bewegung.

„Dennoch, es wäre besser, wenn sich ein anderer die Verletzung ansieht, Ihr solltet versuchen eine Weile zu ruhen", antwortete die Blonde „Vertraut meinem Bruder und mir, wir werden Euch sicher ins Letzte Heimelige Haus bringen"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sie hörten die grausamen Stimmen schon von weitem, kurz zügelten sie ihre Pferde.

Leise schlichen Haldir und Elladan in die Richtung, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder zurück zu kommen.

„Es sind nur ein gutes Dutzend, wir sollten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machen", erklärte Haldir und nahm seinen Bogen, genauso wie seine beiden Brüder. Alle anderen saßen ab, und schlichen sich in die Richtung.

Haldir, Orophin und Rúmil spannten ihre Bögen, und noch bevor die Orks wussten wie ihnen geschah fielen die ersten drei, als eine Gruppe Elben laut schreiend aus den Büschen auftauchte. Die anderen hatten keine Chance gegen die Elbenkrieger, die sie gnadenlos töteten. Am schlimmsten wütete Erestor unter ihnen, während Glorfindel, Elladan und Elrohir jeder zwei niederstreckten, hatte Erestor die anderen fünf noch stehenden getötet.

Rúmil und Orophin begannen sofort die Lichtung abzusuchen, und schon kurz darauf rief Rúmil nach den anderen.

„Hier, hier lag jemand sehr leichtes unter einem Baum, doch die Person wurde herausgezogen. Wartet, hier…", rief er und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder zu erscheinen mit einem Stück eines elbischen Mantels in der Hand.

„Hier wurde rotes Blut vergossen", ertönte kurz darauf Orophins Stimme, der neben einer der Orkleichen kniete und etwas auf dem Boden begutachtete.

Erestor hörte diese beiden letzen Kommentare, sein Herz setze einige Schläger aus und er brach zusammen.

Elrohirs Herz schien auch einen Moment stehen zu bleiben, als er Orophins Worte vernahm. War es nicht schon genug gewesen, dass Aníril, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was er ihr bis vor kurzem verschwiegen hatte, einfach davon geritten war? Nun zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen in Angst um die geliebte Elbenmaid.

Kaum nahm er wahr, wie Erestor in sich zusammensackte und gerade noch von Glorfindel aufgefangen werden konnte.

Der blonde Bruchtalelb sah entsetzt auf den dunkelhaarigen in seinen Armen, um dann auf die Gruppe zu blicken.

„Wir müssen zurück reiten", sagte er mit fester Stimme und erntete ein nüchternes Nicken seitens Orophins.

„Wir werden Aníril nun schwerlich finden, sollte sie noch am Leben sein. Lasst uns nach Imladris zurückkehren. Von dort aus können wir größere Gruppen losschicken Aníril zu suchen. Es hat so keinen Sinn."

Die anderen Elben stimmten zu. Alle waren sie erschöpft.

Glorfindel nahm Erestor wieder zu sich aufs Pferd, der schlaffe Körper füllte sich langsam wieder mit Leben, doch als der Elb wieder zu sich kam, war die gesamte Gruppe wieder im schnellsten Tempo auf dem Weg zurück nach Imladris.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Die Regenfälle hatten fast ganz aufgehört und so kamen Melelhídhril und der andere blonde Elb mit ihren Pferden und Aníril gut voran. Die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid fühlte sich zwar ausgelaugt, ihr Knie schmerzte, dennoch biss sie die Zähne aufeinander um auch durchzuhalten.

Bald hatten die Reiter Imladris erreicht und galoppierten auf die Stallungen zu, als nicht weit entfernt von ihnen Elrond aus den Häusern trat.

Müde machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Häusern, er hatte sich die ganze Zeit um den Fieberkranken gekümmert. Dieser hatte das schlimmste überstanden. Doch ärgerte er sich ein wenig über Aníril und Elrohir, die einfach verschwunden schienen, genauso wie Erestor, Glorfindel und sein anderer Sohn. Dabei sollten innerhalb der nächsten Tage wichtige Botschafter eintreffen, und er brauchte seine beiden Berater an seiner Seite.

Gerade war er aus dem Haus getreten, in dem die Verwundeten und Kranken schliefen, als er zwei Pferde auf den Stall zueilen sah. Er wunderte sich, denn es war schon spät in der Nacht, und so ging er hin, um nachzusehen, um wen es sich handelte.

Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen, als er diese drei erkannte, besonders, als sein Blick auf die blasse Dunkelhaarige fiel.

„Aníril, was ist passiert?", rief er, und eilte auf die beiden Pferde zu, sich kurz und knapp vor den beiden anderen verbeugend.

„El... Elrond", stammelte Aníril. „Es... es tut mir leid... Ich... ich ritt auf Erynaur weg, ich war wie von Sinnen. Im Wald... es blitzte und Erynaur stieg und warf mich ab... dann stürzte ein Baum auf mich und ... ich wurde bewusstlos." Die Elbenmaid verhaspelte sich, stockte und rang nach Atem.

„Als ich wieder zu mir kam... ich hörte Orks, ganz nah. Und in dem Augenblick kamen..."

Aníril verstummte als ihr auffiel, dass sie nicht mal die Namen ihrer Retter kannte.

Elrond war zu ihr getreten und sein Blick fiel auf ihr Knie.

„Danke, Ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, und die Gefährtin meines jüngeren Sohnes zu retten. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld", sprach er und verbeugte sich erneut vor den beiden blonden Elben. „Doch nun, Aníril, bringe ich dich in dein Gemach, und werde mich um dein Knie kümmern, Elrohir selbst ist nicht anwesend."

Er streckte dir Arme aus und hob Aníril vom Pferd.

„Ich trage dich, dein Knie soll vorerst nicht belastet werden. Ihr beide meldet euch bei Lindir, er wird euch eure Gemächer zeigen. Verzeiht meine rüde Begrüßung, doch ich habe Wichtiges zu erledigen", sprach er und ging mit Aníril auf dem Arm in Richtung ihrer Räume.

„Was ist passiert, warum sind alle fort?", fragte er sie.

„Alle sind fort?", fragte Aníril erstaunt und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippe. „Ver... vermutlich suchen sie nach mir", sprach sie dann fast kleinlaut und versuchte den Herrn Imladris nicht anzusehen.

„Elrohir und ich... wir hatten einen Streit. Ich war wütend, dann lief ich weg...", fügte sie noch leiser hinzu und wünschte sich gleichzeitig ein Mauseloch herbei um sich darin zu verkriechen.

Doch der Herr von Imladris kicherte nur ein wenig, als er sie auf ihr Bett legte, und dann fachkundig ihr Knie abtastete.

„Die Kniescheibe ist heraus gesprungen, wie müssen sie zurück in die richtige Position schieben", erklärte er kühl, nun ganz der Heiler. Schnell rief er einen Diener herbei und erteilte ihm einige Anweisungen, während er in seiner Tasche, die er noch von vorhin trug, nach den richtigen Kräutern suchte. Es dauerte nicht lang, und der Diener kam mit einer Kanne heißen Wassers zurück. Elrond tat einige Kräuter hinein, goss das Gebräu in eine Tasse und süßte es kräftig.

„Hier, trink das, und renn das nächste Mal nicht unbedacht in einem Gewitter weg", befahl er sanft.

„Bestimmt nicht", erwiderte Aníril dankbar und sie setzte die Tasse an die Lippen. In zügigen Schlucken trank sie das Gebräu. Es schmeckte nicht sonderlich gut, doch Aníril zwang sich zu schlucken.

„Ich denke, ich habe gelernt, dass dies nicht gut ist", fuhr sie leise fort, als sie die Tasse wieder absetzte. „Aber es tut mir so leid... ich würde mich so gerne bei Elrohir entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es jetzt noch annehmen kann."

Ihre Stimme war leise und traurig blickte sie den Elbenherrn an.

Dieser legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er wird es, glaube mir, ich kenne ihn gut genug. Doch nun, hier beiß in das Handtuch, wenn ich deine Kniescheibe wieder in die Richtige Position schiebe, der Tee dürfte schon anfangen zu wirken, und er wird dir den größten Schmerz nehmen… Aber was erzähle ich dir das?", plauderte er fröhlich und sah zu, wie sie auf das Tuch biss. „Du bist ja nicht umsonst eine Heilerin, und eine sehr gute dazu." Bei diesen letzen Worten hatte er schnell, wie nur ein Elb es konnte, ihre Kniescheibe zurückgeschoben, er hoffte, er hatte sie anfangs genug abgelenkt, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr auf den Schmerz konzentrierte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht", erwiderte Aníril bevor sie das Tuch in den Mund nahm. Kurz wollte sie aufschreiben, als Elrond seine Tätigkeit vollführte und ein heftiger Schmerz ihr Bein durchzuckte. Doch sie biss nur so fest auf das Tuch, dass sie fast glaubte es durchgebissen zu haben. Dann ließ der Schmerz langsam nach und Aníril nahm das Tuch wieder heraus. Sie war ein wenig blass um die Nase, brachte aber ein Lächeln zustande.

„Danke", sagte sie.

Etwas schockiert starrte Elrond auf das halb durchgebissene Tuch, so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

„Gern geschehen, ich schlage vor, du schläfst jetzt am besten eine Weile, oder besser gesagt, du kämpfst nicht gegen die Wirkung des Tees an", erklärte er und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

Elrond beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie schlief, als es klopfte. Müde stand er auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, der blonde Elb, der sie her gebracht hatte stand dort.

„Ein Diener sagte mir, ich könne Euch hier finden. Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er den Halbelb voller Sorge.

„Ihr geht es gut, sie wird sich bald erholt haben und schläft jetzt. Ich danke Euch noch einmal, dass ihr sie hierher gebracht habt", erwiderte Elrond und sah auf den anderen herab. „Doch dies allein führt Euch nicht zu mir, oder?"

„Nein, ich wollte Euch die Botschaft, die ich dabei habe, sogleich übergeben, und außerdem, dort wo wir die junge Frau fanden, waren auch einige Orks."

„Sie sind viele geworden in den letzen Jahren, ja, aber…"

In diesem Moment rannte einer der Diener auf ihn zu.

„Mein Herr, mein Herr, sie sind soeben wieder angekommen", rief er und schon machten sich Elrond und der Blonde auf den Weg zu den Ställen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erestor war erwacht, als sie schon fast die Ställe von Imladris erreicht hatten.

„Warum sind wir zurück? Wieso haben wir nicht weitergesucht? Glorfindel!!!", rief er verzweifelt, und wollte schon vom galoppierenden Pferd springen.

„Bist du von Sinnen, Erestor?", herrschte Glorfindel den dunkelhaarigen Elben an, der wie eine gefangene Maus vor ihm auf dem Pferd zappelte. „Es wird dir nichts bringen, wenn du im Galopp vom Pferd springst und dir die Beine brichst. Weder dir noch Aníril wird es helfen. Komme zur Vernunft."

Der blonde Elb schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Wir werden Elrond bitten, sofort weitere Suchtrupps zusammen zustellen, aber erst einmal solltest du dich ausruhen", fügte der Elb noch hinzu, als sie vor den Ställen Imladris zum Stehen kamen.

Elrond sah sie schon von weitem und rannte auf sie zu.

„Da seid ihr ja, wo wart ihr? Ich war in Sorge", rief er und umarmte seine Söhne stürmisch. Der Blonde war ihm gefolgt, sein Blick glitt über die merkwürdige Gruppe, Erestor, der vom Pferd gesprungen und einfach auf dem Boden eingeknickt war, kannte er nur zu gut, genauso wie Glorfindel und die Zwillinge. Das weißblonde Zwillingspaar hingegen war ihm fremd. Als sein blick auf den letzen der Gruppe viel erstarrte er. Dieser Elb war der geborene Krieger, doch im Gegensatz zu Glorfindel umgab ihn eine Aura von Erhabenheit, fast Arroganz, als er auf die anderen blickte. Der blonde Elb spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden angesichts dieses Anblicks.

„Wir suchten Aníril, du musst sofort jemanden losschicken, der weitersucht", erklärte Elrohir ihn hektisch, und stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, genauso wie Erestor, der nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte selbst zu stehen.

Elrond betrachtete lächelnd die Gruppe und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, während er dem Blonden winkte, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

„Aníril wurde vor kurzem von Legolas Thranduillon und seiner Schwester hierher gebracht, sie liegt sicher in ihrem Zimmer und schläft", erklärte er und sah mit Erstaunen, wie nun Erestor und Elrohir wirklich in Tränen ausbrachen.

Haldir hingegen sah erstarrt auf den jüngsten Sohn das Waldelbenkönigs, er wusste nichts mehr, sein Gehirn war wie leer geblasen, bis er Glorfindels Stimme vernahm.

„Haldir, tust du mir den Gefallen und bringst Erestor in seine Räume, ich bezweifle, dass er es alleine schafft."

Haldir schien es als wäre er unsanft aus einer Art Trance geweckt worden. Einen Moment brauchte er um sich zu sammeln, dann nickte er knapp und nahm Erestor, der dort mit zittrigen Beinen auf Glorfindel gelehnt stand, kurzerhand auf den Arm und trug ihn hinweg. Seine Gedanken verweilten jedoch immer noch bei dem soeben erst angekommenen Elben.

Legolas sah den etwas abwesenden Blick des weißblonden Galadhrim und runzelte kurz die Stirn, konnte er doch diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Als Haldir dann auch noch Erestor auf den Arm nahm und hinfort trug, spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Ein wenig wütend über diese Reaktion, ließ er sich gegenüber den anderen Elben jedoch nichts anmerken.

Nachdem Elrond Elrohir gesagt hatte wo Aníril sich befand, gab es für ihn kein halten mehr, er rannte in die Richtung ihres Zimmer, er musste so schnell wie möglich bei ihr sein.

„Legolas, ich danke Euch für die Rettung der Tochter meines besten Freundes, er würde es wohl selbst tun, aber wie Ihr gesehen habt, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte, so in Sorge war er um sie. Mit den Orks in der Nähe hat er übrigens kurzen Prozess gemacht", erklärte der Balrogtöter und verbeugte sich.

Elrond beschloss, dass nun nicht mehr die Zeit sei etwas zu besprechen und schickte alle verbliebenen Elben zu Bett.

Elrohirs Herz jubelte, als er in ihrem Zimmer ankam, zu ihr in das Bett krabbelte, und sich an sie schmiegte. Er war mehr als nur glücklich, als er beschützend die Arme um sie legte und in die Tiefen des Schlafes driftete.

„Sie ist wieder da, Haldir, ich bin ja so erleichtert", flüsterte Erestor an der Brust seines besten Freundes. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an dessen Reaktion auf den Sohn Thranduils. Er war sich fast sicher zu wissen, wen er damals gesehen hatte, auch wenn ein Stich durch sein Herz fuhr, als er an dessen Vergangenheit dachte.

„Wir sind alle erleichtert, ganz besonders Elrohir, ich glaube, er hat sich große Vorwürfe gemacht", kam die beruhigende Antwort, als Haldir Erestor auf sein Bett legte.

„Danke mein Freund…", sprach Erestor und sah zu Haldir empor.

„Nichts zu danken, schlaf jetzt", flüsterte der Galadhrim ihm zu und sah mit Erstaunen, wie der erste Berater Elronds, in sekundenschnelle eingeschlafen war.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Galu:

Danke für dein Review süße, fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt. Und jop, Aní hat total überreagiert… aber oki, was soll ich tun… sie ist nun mal sehr temperamentvoll… zu dem Thema Schild… naja… das Kap ist schon etwas sehr viel älter als das Schild ;)… alsooo, zu wem die Galadhrimzwillinge gehören… das wird nicht verraten ;). Ich glaube, Glorfindel muss nichts passieren, das Erestor das irgendwann versteht… er will wohl nur alles genau abwägen… ich werde mal mit Haldir reden, ob er es Erestor irgendwann erzählt… vielleicht kann ich ihn ja überzeugen ;)

Narwain:

Auch dir vielen Dank für das liebe Review, fühl dich mit umgeknuddelt… und jop, war ein böser Cliffy, aber wir mussten ja irgendwo aufhören… und ich denke, so war das besser, als diese Riesenmenge an Text in ein Kap zu pressen ;).

Hoffen wir einfach mal, das Elrohir sich ein wenig anpasst, und ihr nicht alles durchgehen lässt, an Temperamentsausbrüchen ;). Dann könnte es sehr harmonisch werden… naja immerhin wird ihnen nie langweilig werden ;) Ob Elrohir noch was dazu zu sagen hat, gibt's erst im nächsten Kap ;)… Erestor Entscheidung… öhmmm jaaaa… ich denke, wir haben den ersten Grundstein gelegt, wie intelligent er ist, lässt sich leider noch nicht absehen. Mal schauen, wie er am nächsten Morgen so gelaunt ist ;)

Morgan:

‚sie auffang und mal kräftig knuddels'

Danke für das riesige Review ;). Jop, sie hat sehr viel von ihrem Vater geerbt… Melreth war ja recht ruhig… Wie schon zu Narwain gesagt: wenn Elro und Aní den Bund eingehen, wird ihnen wenigstens niemals langweilig werden ;). Jaja der kleine Resti… war ganz schön durch den Wind… ich hoffe am nächsten Morgen ist er wieder fitter ;) Die Brüderlis: jop, da haben sie echt Glück, das er schützend eine Hand über sie hält… aber gut… immerhin gehören sie zu den Besten unter den Spurenlesern Lóriens… Was denkst du denn, was du für eine Selbstbeherrschung nach tausenden von Jahren hast, in denen du gewartet hast… aber diese Suche dürfte ihn wirklich getroffen haben, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde… armes Findelchen… Haldir hat damals nur diese Menschenfrau geliebt und sich geschworen nie wieder sein Herz an eine Frau zu verlieren… er und Melreth waren Freunde, da sie eine Hofdame Celebríans war. Hmmm, so farblos ist dieser Düsterwaldelb nicht… vergiss nicht, es ist der Gleiche, wie aus Fallende Engel… und der hat da schon einiges hinter sich… hach sind wir fies. Und ich bezweifle, das Melreth zurückkehren würde, sie hat Erestor aus ganzem Herzen geliebt… und konnte ihn deswegen gehen lassen… hach wie aufopferungsvoll…

Stern:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich mit den anderen in den Boden geknuddelt ;)

Viele fragen, jop, aber es kennen immerhin zwei die Antwort…

Haldir ist nicht in Erestor verliebt, sie sind sehr gut befreundet… sehr, sehr gut… und ja, Aní hat etwas überreagiert… aber sie siehts ja wenigstens ein… Elladan… tja… mal schauen, ob er sich verlieben kann


	19. Frühstück und Versprechen

**Kapitel 19: Frühstück und Versprechen**

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und sendete ihre warmen Strahlen gen Boden, als Aníril erwachte. Die Luft war frisch und kühl, die Wolken hatten sich fast vollständig verzogen, nichts erinnerte an das gewaltige Gewitter der vorangegangenen Nacht. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel fröhliche Lieder und die Elbenmaid schloss die Augen, als die schönen Melodien ihren Ohren schmeichelten.

Tief sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen ein, froh darüber, dass sie hier lag, unendlich froh, dass sie gerettet worden war.

Sie wollte sich ein wenig strecken, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen hatten und sie an dieser Bewegung hinderten. Ein wenig erstaunt drehte Aníril sich um und erkannte den noch mit friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck schlafenden Elrohir. Es war der Elbenmaid als würde ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen fallen, als sie den Elben erblickte und seine Umarmung spürte. Hieß das, dass er ihr nicht böse war? Zaghaft kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn.

Etwas schmiegte sich an ihn und riss ihn aus dem Halbschlaf in dem er sich befand. Sein Blick irrte umher und schließlich sah Elrohir auf Aníril, die sich an ihn kuschelte. Sanft küsste er sie auf ihr Haupt und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sie erneut auf den dunklen Haarschopf.

Ein wenig unsicher sah Aníril in Elrohirs Augen.

„Verzeih mir bitte", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich war gestern nicht mehr bei mir, ich habe überreagiert." Ein wenig beschämt schloss die Elbenmaid die Augen und schmiegte sich noch näher an den geliebten Elben, wie um ihre Entschuldigung noch mehr zu bekräftigen.

Leise lachte er auf bei ihren Worten, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Dir ist nicht viel passiert, das ist die Hauptsache. Und ich kenne dich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, wie es um dein Temperament bestellt ist", erklärte er lächelnd und küsste sie wieder, als sich sein Magen lautstark zu Wort meldete.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten etwas zu uns nehmen, so laut wie dein Magen knurrt", erwiderte Aníril lächelnd, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Ich meinte mit entschuldigen nicht nur, dass ich überreagiert habe. Nein, auch, dass ich euch zuvor belauschte...", sie sah ihn teils niedergeschlagen, teils glücklich an.

Seufzend zog er sie noch näher an sich und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Hals, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten.

„Wir haben das Frühstück sowieso schon verpasst und ich wüsste etwas viel besseres zum Vernaschen. Und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber uns belauscht zu haben, wenigstens muss ich dir davon nicht mehr erzählen", erklärte er lächelnd und begann dann sich einen Weg von ihrer Ohrspitze zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zu küssen, während seine Hände sanft an ihren Seiten auf und ab fuhren.

Aníril konnte an ihrem Oberschenkel deutlich spüren, was der Elb mit frühstücken eigentlich meinte, doch stieß sie ihn nun spielerisch in die Seite.

„Mein Magen knurrt aber auch", antwortete sie und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich über sie rollte und mit bestimmten Küssen zum Schweigen brachte.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass dein Magen nicht auch noch ein halbes Stündchen länger aushält?", fragte er spielerisch und begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Hemd, ihre Seiten und den Bauch streichelnd.

Die Elbenmaid sog überrascht die Luft ein, als sie Elrohirs Berührungen an ihrem Ohr und dem Bauch verspürte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein Schaudern sie durchlief wie ein Blitz.

„Nun, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...", sagte sie und ein leichtes Grinsen zog über ihre Züge. „... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann kann es noch warten", fuhr sie dann fort und hauchte Elrohir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren geflüsterte Worte zu vernehmen, gefolgt von Stöhnen und Keuchen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich Liebe, Aní", flüsterte er seiner dunkelhaarigen Schönheit zu, als er sich wusch und sie beobachtete, wie sie sich nackt auf dem Bett räkelte.

„Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich dies nicht wissen würde, so oft wie du es bereits sagtest", erwiderte Aníril lächelnd, während sie sich auf den Bauch rollte und Elrohir betrachtete. „Und du weißt, dass ich dich genauso liebe", fügte sie noch leise hinzu. Ihre Augen glänzten.

Lächelnd kniete er neben dem Bett nieder und betrachtete sie.

„Und am liebsten würde ich es dir jetzt noch einmal beweisen, aber wir beide sollten etwas essen, komm her, ich sorge dafür, dass du annehmlich aussiehst", lachte er ihr zu, und warf den kalten Lappen auf ihren bloßen Rücken.

Aníril quietschte leise auf und schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund.

„Elrohir, habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du ziemlich unfair sein kannst?", fragte sie gespielt empört, während sie mit der linken Hand Elrohirs Arm griff, gleichzeitig mit der rechten nach dem Lappen langte, sich auf die Seite rollte und den nassen Lappen spielerisch nach ihm warf.

Dieser fing ihn geschickt auf, tauchte ihn in die Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, setzte sich neben Aníril und begann sie zärtlich zu schrubben, erst ihre Nase, dann das Gesicht und dann langsam den Rest ihres Körpers. Bestimmten Stellen zwischen ihren Beinen widmete er besonderes Aufmerksamkeit, und lächelte, als er ihr Aufkeuchen wahrnahm, nur um dann mit ihren Oberschenkeln fortzufahren.

„Wie geht es deinem Knie, soll ich den Stützverband erneuern?", fragte er sie und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Das wäre ratsam", erwiderte Aníril und stockte kurz. Sie hatte es fast verdrängt, dass ihr Knie immer noch leicht schmerzte, doch Elrohirs Berührungen hatten sie es wirklich vergessen lassen. Und sie konnte schließlich kaum leugnen, dass ihr das nicht angenehm war.

„Es ist noch immer unangenehm?", stellte er mehr fest, als dass er fragte, ging zu Anírils Kommode, von der er wusste, dass sie ihre Utensilien enthielt. Dort entnahm Elrohir einen neuen Verband und beeilte sich dann mit dem Wechseln.

„So, das dürfte halten. Am besten ziehst du heute ein einfaches Kleid über, das dich nicht behindert, denn Hosen könnten etwas unangenehm drücken. Und dann lass uns schauen, was wir in der Küche noch Essbares finden", plauderte er drauf los, und warf ihr aus ihrem Schrank ein einfaches dunkelblaues Wollkleid zu, das er an ihr liebte. Er selbst nahm sich eine seiner Roben, die vor wenigen Wochen einen Weg in ihren Kleiderschrank gefunden hatten.

Aníril streifte sich das Kleid, was Elrohir ihr gegeben hatte, schnell über und schwang ihre Beine von der Bettkante hinunter. Vorsichtig versuchte sie aufzustehen. Ihr linkes Bein wollte das Gewicht der Elbenmaid noch nicht ganz tragen und so verzog Aníril kurz das Gesicht und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein.

„Ich fürchte, du musst mir helfen", erklärte sie dann in Elrohirs Richtung und sah missmutig an sich herunter.

Dieser war bereits in die dunklen Roben geschlüpft und stellte sich nun neben sie um ihr zu helfen. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie eine große Überraschung erleben sollten.

X.X.X.X.X

Es war schon spät am Morgen gewesen, als Erestor erwacht war, sein erster Gedanke galt seiner Tochter, doch Elrond hatte gesagt, ihr ginge es gut, und so beschloss er zuerst etwas essen zu gehen. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Roben, kämmte sein Haar und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, auf dem ihm Glorfindel und Elladan begegneten.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden, ich wollte mich noch einmal für eure Hilfe gestern bedanken", lächelte er ihnen entgegen.

„Oh, du brauchst dich nicht bedanken", erwiderte der blonde der Elben leichthin und lächelte zurück. „Es war unsere Pflicht dir zu helfen und zudem wissen wir, wie besorgt du um deine Tochter warst. Ihr hätte durchaus mehr passieren können."

Der Blick des blonden Elben wurde Ernst, als er neben der Tür zur Küche zu stehen kam, die Hand auf den Knauf legte und sich anschickte die Tür zu öffnen.

Erestor lächelte bei diesen Worten und neigte leicht den Kopf, um anzuzeigen, dass er es akzeptierte. Als Glorfindel die Tür öffnete, staunte er ein wenig, Elrond, Legolas, seine Schwester, Haldir und dessen Brüder noch in der Küche sitzen zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, wie es scheint, haben wir wohl alle länger geschlafen nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht", erklärte er und ließ sich neben Elrond auf die Bank nieder.

Elladan begrüßte seinen Vater und alle Anwesenden, als sein Blick auf der fremden Frau hängen blieb. Sie sah Legolas sehr ähnlich, langes blondes Haar wallte über ihre Schultern, stechend grüne Augen blickten direkt in seine, zeigten keine Scheu, wie es die Elbenmaiden sonst immer taten, wenn sie ihm begegneten. Er war vom ersten Blick an begeistert von ihr.

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas, es ist lange her, dass wir einander gesehen haben, aber es freut mich, dass ihr wieder hier verweilt", begrüßte er den Sohn des Düsterwaldes und warf wieder einen Blick auf die junge Elbenmaid. „Und wer seid Ihr?", fragte er sie mit einer höflichen Verbeugung, nicht fähig die Augen abzuwenden.

Dadurch bemerkte er nicht die Blicke, die sich Haldir, Elrond, Erestor und Glorfindel zuwarfen.

Glorfindel lachte beim Anblick des Bruders Elrohirs in sich hinein und hielt sich gesittet die Hand vor den Mund, doch verrieten die Lachfältchen um seine Augen, was in ihm vorging. Elrond warf dem blonden Elben nur einen ein wenig erstaunten und teilweise tadelnden Blick zu. Glorfindel nahm daraufhin sofort die Hand runter, räusperte sich und wurde wieder ernst.

Und während die anderen Elben sich so alle belustigt über Elladans Miene gegenüber Melelhídhril zuwarfen, dachte der blonde Elb mit Bedauern daran, wie distanziert Erestor wiederum schien. Leise seufzte er.

Die Elben in der Küche wurden jedoch alsbald unterbrochen, als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Aníril, gestützt von Elrohir, die Küche betrat. Ein wenig erstaunt blickte die Elbenmaid fragend auf die versammelte Gruppe.

„ANÍ!!!", rief ihr Vater und fiel ihr fast um den Hals. „Ich bin ja so erleichtert, dich auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wäre ich ein Mensch, hätte ich nun ein Dutzend graue Haare mehr", erklärte er und drückte seine Tochter zärtlich an sich.

Legolas beobachtete das ganze lächelnd, und wandte sich der Elbenmaid zu, in der Hoffnung, Haldir ignorieren zu können.

„Seid mir gegrüßt, Aníril, ich freue mich Euch auf den Beinen zu sehen. Da wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt wurden, mein Name ist Legolas Thranduilion, und dies ist meine Schwester Melelhídhril", auch ihm entging nicht das Aufleuchten in Elladans Augen, als er endlich den Namen seiner Schwester erfuhr, die sich nun auch Aníril zugewandt hatte.

Aníril schob ihren Vater sanft von sich.

„Ada, bitte erdrück mich nicht oder du wirst nicht mehr lange etwas davon haben, dass ich einigermaßen laufen kann", sagte sie dazu leise, aber bestimmt und nickte den anwesenden Elben freundlich zu, um sich dann an Legolas und seine Schwester zu wenden.

„Bei euch muss ich mich noch bedanken, da ich gestern nicht dazu kam", fuhr sie fort und lächelte die beiden Elben an.

Erestor ließ sie grummelnd los und setze sich wieder zurück auf seinen Platz neben Elrond.

„Aber ich freue mich einfach, dass es dir gut geht, ich habe mir wahnsinnig Sorgen gemacht um dich", erklärte er und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, was die Elben zum Lachen brachte, und Erestor, als es ihm bewusst wurde, zum Erröten. So frei er sich auch in der Anwesenheit seiner Familie, wozu er die Peredhel und Glorfindel zählte, fühlte, so sehr machte es ihn befangen zu wissen, dass auch Haldirs Brüder und die beiden jüngsten Kinder Thranduils zugegen waren.

Der Sohn Thranduils lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte, als Zeichen den Dank anzunehmen, dann rückte er ein Stück auf der Bank zu Seite, um Elrohir und Aníril Platz zu machen. Elladan und Glorfindel hatten es sich schon neben Haldir gemütlich gemacht, und nun begannen alle gemütlich zu essen.

„Dein Pferd befindet sich im übrigen im Stall", meinte Haldir zwischendurch.

„Na, dann ist wenigstens ihm nichts passiert", seufze Aníril mit einem gewissen sarkastischen Unterton, doch durchaus ehrlich. „Ich wollte durch mein unbedachtes Handeln nicht noch mehr, und sei es auch ein Tier, mit ins Unglück reißen."

Dann glitt der Blick der Elbenmaid jedoch zu Elladan hinüber, der mit seinen Gedanken nicht wirklich anwesend schien. Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in Anírils Augen.

Auch Elrohir hatte Elladans merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkt, und lächelte innerlich bei dessen glasigem Blick, doch erst einmal hatte er etwas anderes vor. Leicht lehnte er sich zu Aníril hinüber und begann in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich über das Beweisen meiner Liebe gesagt habe? Jetzt wo wir gestärkt sind, wie wäre es, wenn wir zu meinen Räumen gehen?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und leckte leicht daran, was Erestor, der dies beobachtet hatte, dazu veranlasste, sich an seiner Milch mit Honig zu verschlucken.

Heftig hustete er, und Glorfindel klopfte ihm bedächtig auf den Rücken.

Aníril kicherte bei Elrohirs Berührung unterdrückt auf, erst Recht, als sie sah, wie ihr Vater sich fast verschluckte.

„Nun wenn du meinst", flüsterte sie zurück und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, den Blick Erestors ignorierend.

Elladan, der endlich aus seiner Trance erwacht schien, sah kurz zu Anírils Vater hinüber und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Na, Erestor, wer wird denn da so prüde sein?", lachte er leise und sah schelmisch in die Runde.

Sein Vater warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, während Glorfindel und die Galadhrimzwillinge kicherten. Die beiden Kinder Thranduils sahen sich nur verwirrt an und Erestor errötete bis zu den Ohrspitzen. Haldir ließ das Ganze völlig kalt, zumindest konnten nur seine Brüder das spöttische Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen.

Diesen Moment nutzte Elrohir aus, um Aníril mit sich zu ziehen, aber in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah auf Elladan.

„Nur, weil du so etwas wie Zurückhaltung nicht kennst, und jede Nacht eine andere Elbenmaid in deinem Bett hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mit deiner Äußerung auch nur im geringsten im Recht bist", meinte er und hörte freudig, wie nun auch die restlichen Elben in Gelächter ausbrachen, während es an Elladan war in Gegenwart der blonden Schönheit zu erröten.

Lächelnd stützte Elrohir Aníril, als sie zu seinen Gemächern eilten.

Erestor hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah nun kopfschüttelnd Elrond an.

„Diese Jugend, man könnte fast neidisch werden", erklärte er seufzend, woraufhin ihm die drei ältesten Elben zustimmten

„Aber du hast ja jemanden, Erestor", erklärte Elrond und blickte vielsagend in Haldirs Richtung, der daraufhin nur lachen konnte, genauso wie Glorfindel nur die Augen gen Kopf rollte. Es schien so, als würde Elrond wieder als letzter erfahren, was Wirklichkeit war.

Keine der vier hatte bemerkt, wie Legolas bei den Worten leicht erbleicht war, und nun schweigend sein Frühstück verzehrte.

X.X.X.X.X

Elrohir führte Aníril in seine Gemächer und setze sie auf das Bett.

„Warte, ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach er und verschwand in sein Wohnzimmer.

Aníril streckte sich wohlig aus und blickte hinter dem Elben her, der durch die Türe verschwunden war. Sie fragte sich, was er vorhatte, seine Stimme hatte so anders geklungen. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite um durch die geöffnete Türe blicken zu können, doch erblickte sie den Sohn Elronds nicht dabei. Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin und wartete.

Verzweifelt suchte er das Kästchen, das er vor wenigen Tagen bestellt hatte. Er wusste, sie würde sich nicht über ein Schmuckstück freuen, sie war zu sehr eine Heilerin, aber er hatte es sich dennoch nicht nehmen lassen, einen Anhänger mit dem Zeichen Estes machen zu lassen. Endlich hatte er es gefunden und blickte hinab auf den kleine Stab aus Mithril, um den sich zwei Schlangen ringelten, deren Augen mit Tansaniten besetzt waren. Verträumt hielt er den Anhänger mit passender Kette in der Hand, nur um ihn direkt wieder in das Kästchen zu legen.

Lächelnd, und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken betrat er wieder das Schlafzimmer, um vor Aníril nieder zu knien. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Lippen.

„Du weißt, dass dir mein Herz gehört. Und nach meiner Angst gestern um dich, bin ich von dem, was ich jetzt tue, überzeugt", begann er und küsste sie erneut voller Zärtlichkeit.

Die Elbenmaid blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an und fragte sich erneut, was er nun mit seinem Verhalten bezweckte.

„Bitte, Elrohir, ja, ich weiß es, aber was... was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", fragte sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und verunsichertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Wieder lächelte der jüngere Sohn Elronds, und küsste sie wieder voller Liebe, während er ihr das Kästchen in die Hand legte.

„Weißt du noch, über was Elladan und ich gestern gesprochen haben?", fragte er sie nervös

Aníril überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß nicht mehr", sagte sie nun vollends verwirrt und blickte auf das Kästchen in ihrer Hand. „Was ist das?", fragte die Elbenmaid überrascht.

Ein kurzes Lächeln überzog Elrohirs Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Geschenk, an die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte, mit der ich…" Er stoppte und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, wollte sich darin verlieren. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er würde die nächsten Worte sprechen. „… mit der ich den Bund eingehen möchte."

Aníril war es als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben.

„Du willst mit mir den Bund eingehen?", fragte sie fast tonlos und erinnerte sich nun wirklich an das Gespräch, welches sie mit angehört hatte. Die Elbenmaid war sprachlos und wusste nicht, was sie noch erwidern sollte. Statt einer Antwort beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn nun ebenfalls zärtlich.

„Aní…", war alles was er heraus brachte, und er blickte wieder in ihre Augen, seine Hände griffen nach den ihren, völlig das Kästchen vergessend, bis er dagegen stieß.

„Sie es dir an", flüsterte er und schluckte angespannt.

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Aníril das kleine Kästchen und sah den darin liegenden Anhänger. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn heraus.

„Es ist wunderschön", hauchte sie mit großen Augen, um im nächsten Augenblick wieder Elrohir anzusehen.

„Lass mich sie dir umhängen. Ich wollte keinen normalen Anhänger, oder gar einen der Ringe, aber ich dachte, dieser passt perfekt zu dir", erklärte er und nahm den Anhänger sanft aus ihren Händen, glitt hinter sie und schloss die Kette.

„Du siehst damit einfach bezaubernd aus", flüsterte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

Aníril ließ es zu und schmiegte sich noch näher an den warmen Körper Elrohirs, den Kopf legte sie vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter. Leicht zitterte sie, war sie in diesem Moment doch beinahe unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Mein Herz rast immer noch, es fällt mir sehr schwer, so etwas zu fragen", erklärte Elrohir etwas lahm, er musste einfach etwas sagen, doch wusste er nicht was.

„Denkst du das meinige rast nicht?", fragte Aníril heiser und ergriff seine Hand, sanft strichen ihre Finger über die seinen, mit ihren Augen suchte sie seinen Blick.

Offen und voller Liebe blickte er zurück und kicherte etwas albern, als ihre Finger eine Stelle an seinem Arm berührten, an der er kitzelig war.

„Es kommt mir alles so surreal vor, aber…", sprach er und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze, nur um sich wieder an sie zu kuscheln.

„Ist es denn so surreal, dass du hier mit mir sitzt?", fragte Aníril zurück und musste leise lachen. Es drängte sie, sich einfach nur an ihn zu schmiegen und an nichts mehr sonst zu denken, nur noch seine Nähe zu fühlen.

Beide Elben blieben noch lange so sitzen, sich einfach im Arm haltend, bis sie einander lang und leidenschaftlich küssten, und danach wie zwei Kinder einfach im Bett lagen, sich immer wieder küssend und festhaltend.

Draußen vor der Tür standen zwei dunkelhaarige Elben, die einander wissend ansahen. Sie wussten beide, dass es sich für Väter nicht schickte, zu lauschen, aber sie hatten nicht widerstehen können.

„Jetzt gehören wir wohl wirklich zu einer Familie, nicht wahr, Erestor?", fragte ihn der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses.

„Es scheint so, doch nun lass uns mit den Boten sprechen, es gilt wichtiges zu besprechen", antwortete sein dunkelhaariger Berater, und kurze Zeit später eilten zwei albern kichernde Elbenfürsten durch die Gänge Imladris'.

X.X.X.X.X

Morgan: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt ;). Und, ist die Legolas jetzt etwas sympathischer geworden, nachdem wir Gwiwi… öhm beseitigt haben? Ich hoffe du gewöhnst dich an das Pairing… vielleicht wollen wir es genau dann ja wieder auseinander reißen… sofern sie sich überhaupt bekommen HARHAR. Ich hab Fins Geduld auch bewundert… und noch mehr wundere ich mich darüber, das Erestor so blind ist… aber gut, einen Fehler brauch dieser Elb nun mal ;).

Galu: Auch die vielen, vielen Dank fürs Rev, fühl dich plattgeknuffelt… waren wir so vorrausehbar, was Mel betrifft??? Das ist einfach deprimierend… aber wer sagt, dass Ella es einfach haben wird… HARHAR… bin grade etwas sadistisch, weil ich mich innerlich für das 30. Kap vorbereite… achja, hören wir von dir noch was, was das Ende von Fallende Engel betrifft??? Nachdem wir deinem Drängelmodus so schnell wie möglich nachgegeben haben ;). Ich hoffe, dir hat diese, doch sehr luftige Kapitel gefallen… hach, ich liebe Erestor einfach ;).

Narwain: Danke für das Review ;), du bist hiermit auf offiziell weggeknuddelt. Naja, die Hochzeit soll zur Wintersonnenwende stattfinden… und es ist grade mal Anfang Winter… hat ja noch nicht mal geschneit… Ich hoffe, Elrohir hat jetzt für deinen Geschmack den Mund weit genug aufbekommen ;).

Ele: Danke für die beiden Review ;). Fühl dich in den Boden geknutscht. Ich glaube auch, das Aní es jetzt endlich gelernt hat… Und Legolas Botschaft… tjaaa, da wirst du noch das nächste Kapitel abwarten müssen… weil das ja eigentlich unsere Haupthandlung sein sollte… hmmm irgendwie… wurde es doch mehr ;).

Gwilith: Danke für dein Review, freut uns sehr, dass es dir bis hierhin gefallen hat. Ob wir Legolas und Haldir wirklich verkuppeln… dazu werde ich schweigen wie ein Grab ;). Weil, wer weiß, ob Legolas überhaupt den Mut aufbringen kann, noch einmal zu lieben… HARHAR ;).

Stern: Auch dir vielen, lieben dank für dein Review, fühl dich mitgeknuddelt ;). So langsam müsstest du wissen, dass auch wenn es so aussieht, noch nichts geklärt ist ;). Und ja, Aní gehört zu denen, die nur mit dem Schrecken und einer leichten Knieverletzung davon kommen ;).


	20. Badespass

**Kapitel 20: Badespass**

Ruhig saß Erestor da und blickte auf die beiden Vertreter der anderen Elbenreiche. Er fragte sich, was in ihren Köpfen vorging, als Elrond ihnen seine Pläne verdeutlichte. Haldir war in Erestors Augen ruhig, wie immer verzog der Hauptmann keine Miene, Legolas hingegen wirkte nervös. Aber dies war verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es immerhin um das Reich seines Vaters ging.

„Das letzte Treffen des weißen Rates hatte ergeben, dass wir uns gegen Dol Guldur stellen müssen, und ihr habt nun meine Pläne zur Aufstellung der Armeen gehört. Ich wüsste gerne Eure Meinung dazu", erklärte Elrond gerade und blickte erwartungsvoll auf Haldir und Legolas. Erestor beobachtete amüsiert die beiden, sie hatten sich wie durch Zufall nebeneinander gesetzt, doch Erestor glaubte nicht an Zufälle, genauso wenig, wie er daran glaubte, dass Elladan sich ganz unbedacht neben Legolas' Schwester gesetzt hatte.

Doch zur Überraschung aller erhob sich nun eben jene und trat an die Tafel, an der Elrond seine Pläne erläutert hatte.

„Als General Thranduils, kann ich nur darauf verweisen, dass es sinnvoller wäre die Truppen zu mischen, da in meinem Volk wesentlich mehr Bogenschützen sind, als Schwertkämpfer", erklärte sie und schrieb einige Zahlen zu den Aufstellungen, die Glorfindel und Haldir veranlassten nach Luft zu schnappen. Mit kalten Augen blickte sie die beiden an.

„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, sind unsere Grenzen wesentlich gefährdeter als eure, daher diese großen Zahlen. Mehr als die Hälfte der Waldelben sind Soldaten", erklärte sie stolz.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr ein General seid", sprach Erestor und neigte respektvoll das Haupt.

„Nun, es ist auch nicht so bekannt, da mein Bruder und ich zusammenarbeiten. Im Normalfall tritt er in den Vordergrund", antwortete sie lächelnd und wandte sich wieder an die anderen Heerführer. „Soweit ich weiß verfügt Bruchtal größtenteils über Schwertkämpfer, Bogenschützen sind eher rar, in Lothlórien ist es recht ausgeglichen. Doch denke ich, dass jedes der Heere einige unserer Elben haben sollte, da wir die Gegend kennen. Und vergesst nicht die Vorposten. Diese würde ich gerne aus Galadhrim und Düsterwaldelben zusammenstellen, sie sind am besten darin, von den Bäumen aus zu spionieren", fuhr sie fort und lächelte erneut, als Haldir, Elrond und Glorfindel die Köpfe neigten.

Auch Legolas stimmte ihr zu, aber sein Blick war von dem silberblonden Hauptmann gefesselt, der gespannt zuhörte. Zu gerne hätte er nun seine Gedanken gekannt.

Erestor hingegen beobachtete wie immer jede Kleinigkeit, später würde er mit Elrond alles noch einmal durchsprechen, besonders, was die einzelnen Personen betraf. Auch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen, nur als er Elladans überraschten Blick bemerkte bei den Worten Melelhídhrils konnte er sich ein wissendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Die Elbenmaid hingegen wirkte nur nach außen so kühl, wie sie vorgab. In ihrem Inneren tobte es, trotz ihrer gelassenen Fassade, war sie alles andere als sicher, nein, Nervosität beherrschte sie, doch sie wusste es geschickt zu verbergen. Melelhídhril war nun schon lange genug General um dies gelernt zu haben. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde sagte ihr, dass es wirklich nicht bemerkt worden war. Die Elbenmaid strafte die Schultern und blickte hinüber zu dem Herren von Bruchtal, wartend darauf, was er zu ihren Vorschlägen zu sagen hatte. Dabei entging ihr jedoch der Blick Elladans, welcher auf ihr ruhte.

Der ältere Sohn Elronds war zu erst reichlich erstaunt gewesen, als die Elbenmaid so selbstsicher, wie es schien, das Wort ergriffen hatte. Und sein Erstaunen, aber auch seine Begeisterung war bei den Worten Melelhídhrils stetig gewachsen. Noch nie hatte Elladan eine Elbenfrau kennen gelernt, die ihm ebenbürtig war, aber diese schien es zu sein.

Elrond nahm die Blicke seines Sohnes sehr deutlich wahr und blickte kurz zu Erestor, der ihm knapp zunickte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Elbenmaid.

„Eure Vorschläge klingen sehr gut durchdacht, ihr kennt das Terrain, wir hingegen eher weniger. Hauptmann Haldir, Glorfindel, was denkt ihr darüber?", fragte er sie beide.

„Diese Idee ist sicherlich einer tieferen Überlegung wert. Aber Ihr hattet ja noch eine Botschaft für Elrond, Leoglas, sprecht frei heraus, wenn sie etwas mit dem Thema zu tun hat", erwiderte Glorfindel und Haldir nickte nur zustimmend.

Der jüngste Elb in der Runde erhob sich und trat an die große Karte.

„Mein Vater erzählte mir von einem weiteren Eingang nach Dol Guldur, der in etwa hier liegt", sprach er und zeigte auf einen Fleck wenige Meilen davon entfernt. „Dabei handelt es sich um einen Tunnel, der nur spärlich bewacht wird."

Haldirs Augen leuchteten auf, und er erhob sich geschmeidig. Den blonden Sohn Thranduils vergessend, trat er an die Karte.

„Das würde heißen, wir könnten darüber eine kleinere Gruppe einschleusen, die uns die Tore öffnet. Was wiederum wesentlich geringere Verluste auf unserer Seite zu bedeuten hätte", sprach er und blickte Elrond und Melelhídhril an, die ihm zunickten. So etwas wie Erleichterung lag auf ihren Gesichtern. Erestor hingegen wirkte etwas skeptisch.

„Wenn wir uns mit den Armeen nähern, und der Zugang nicht wirklich sehr geheim ist, könnte es sich auch um eine Falle handeln, bitte vergesst dies nicht", erklärte er nachdenklich.

„Aber, solch eine Möglichkeit sollte genutzt werden", widersprach Glorfindel, und schon nach kürzester Zeit war eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange.

X.X.X.X.X

„Seid ruhig, durchdenkt dies, wir werden morgen weiter sprechen", gebot Elrond. Höflich erhoben sich alle und wollten sich schon verabschieden.

„Elladan, wie wäre es, wenn du Melelhídhril durch Imladris führst? Sie war noch nie hier", fragte er noch seinen Sohn und die Tochter Thranduils, die beide zustimmend nickten.

Elladan blickte bei der Nennung seines Namens erstaunt auf, war er doch mit den Gedanken zuletzt nicht mehr wirklich bei der Besprechung gewesen. Nun nickte er hastig lächelnd.

„Ich werde dies gerne übernehmen", sprach er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Freundlich blickte er Melehídhril an, als er ihre Hand ergriff um sie wegzuführen. Innerlich war er nervös, doch war er froh darüber, genügend Selbstbeherrschung zu besitzen und nun nicht zu zittern anzufangen.

So führe der Elb die Elbenmaid in Imladris herum. Er zeigte ihr die Heilerhäuser, die Ställe und führte sie zu den Mannschaftsquartieren. Dabei redete er fast ohne Unterlass. Elladan erkannte sich selbst kaum noch wieder. Als letztes gelangten sie schließlich zu den Badehäusern Imladris' und der dunkelhaarige Elb öffnete seiner Begleitung galant die Tür, ehe er selbst eintrat.

Melehídhril war begeistert von den hellen, offenen Gebäuden, die so anders waren als Düsterwald. Auch wenn sie ihre Heimat liebte, so konnte sie doch die Schönheit dieses Ortes nicht leugnen, und auch den Frieden nicht, den er ausstrahlte, die Ruhe und die Kraft, eine Aura, die auch Elrond und seinen Söhnen zu eigen war. Doch auch spürte sie die Unsicherheit des älteren Zwillings und innerlich lächelte sie. Es waren ein paar wenige schöne Stunden, die sie sehr genoss, doch fragte sie sich, wann er endlich wagen würde sich ihr zu nähern. Wie sehr hatte Elrohir wohl mit seiner Andeutung recht, er würde ständig ein anderes Mädchen in sein Bett nehmen? Sie war gewillt es herauszufinden, da sie Elladan sehr interessant fand, und vor allem sehr gut aussehend, mit den langen ebenholzfarbenen Haaren und den strahlenden grauen Augen. Der Inbegriff eines Noldo. Außerdem, wenn er schon so viele Mädchen in seinem Bett gehabt hatte, wusste er wenigstens was er tat, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn, als sie seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen beobachtete.

Doch enttäuschte es sie, dass er keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich ihr zu nähern, so beschloss sie, als sie an den Badehäusern ankamen, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Doch erst einmal bewunderte sie die verschiedengroßen Becken, die aus einer heißen Quelle gespeist wurden. Manche waren mehr, und manche weniger vor Blicken geschützt. Zielsicher ging sie auf eines der Becken zu, dass sehr vor Blicken geschützt war, aber dennoch genug Platz bot für mehr als zwei Elben.

„Ich habe schon seit Tagen kein erholsames Bad mehr genossen, wollt Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte sie ihn und begann bereits ihre Kleidung abzulegen.

Elladan starrte sie verwundert an. In diesem Moment hatte er mit vielem gerechnet, doch mit diesem sicherlich als letztes. Verwirrt sah er wie ihre Kleidungsstücke, eines nach dem anderen, zu Boden glitten und die Elbenmaid ihn weiter anlächelte. Nervös schluckte er, dies hatte er nicht erwatet.

„Seid ihr Euch auch sicher, dass Ihr meine Gesellschaft wünscht?", fragte er deshalb leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Hals leicht trocken wurde.

Ihr glockenklares Lachen hallte durch den Raum und sie blickte auf, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Natürlich wünsche ich Eure Gesellschaft, sonst würde ich nicht fragen", erklärte sie, als sie nun nackt vor ihm stand. „Doch bin ich so hässlich, dass Ihr mich nicht ansehen wollt?", fragte sie immer noch mit diesem neckenden Tonfall, während sie sich umdrehte und ins heiße Wasser glitt, wohlig schnurrend. Sie wusste, sie würde bekommen, was sie wollte.

Elladan wirkte noch verwunderter, eigentlich hatte er zu Anfang ein anderes Bild von Legolas' Schwester gehabt, doch nun schien es sich zu verändern.

Ein weiterer unsicherer Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner, dennoch schob er diesen schnell beiseite. Er wusste kaum was er tat, als er sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung entledigte. Kurze Zeit später verriet ein leises Platschen, dass er ebenfalls in das Wasser gestiegen war.

„Schön, dass du dich noch entschlossen hast, dich zu mir zu gesellen", lachte die Elbenmaid und wandte sich ihm zu. „Doch sag, wie ist es so, als Sohn des einflussreichsten Elben zu leben? Wie ist es für dich hier in Imladris zu leben? Es scheint mir soviel friedlicher zu sein als Düsterwald, und doch hört man, dass du und dein Bruder sich nicht nach dem Frieden sehnen." Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.

„Nun, nur weil es hier friedlicher scheint, bedeutet es nicht, dass hier Frieden herrscht. Zu viele Orks treiben rund um Imladris ihr Unwesen, fast täglich werden es mehr. Wundert es Euch da, dass wir uns nach Ruhe sehnen? Oft sind wir auf der Jagd nach diesen Bestien, seit immer mehr auftauchen fast täglich", erwiderte Elladan nachdenklich. „Und so macht es auch keinen Unterschied ob ich nun der Sohn Elronds oder der eines Dieners wäre, wir alle kämpfen gegen diese grausamen Geschöpfe."

Sie lächelte bei diesen Worten, da sie ihr Herz ergriffen. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Lippen, fühlte die warme, weiche Haut.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr meint. Als meine Mutter in den Westen segelte, weil sie es nicht mehr ertrug, wie sich das Land immer mehr verdunkelte, beschloss ich für den Frieden zu kämpfen, dafür, dass der Düsterwald eines Tages wieder Grünwald heißen kann", erklärte sie, während in ihren Augen einige Tränen schimmerten. Es war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, warum ihre Mutter es nicht mehr ertragen konnte in Mittelerde zu verweilen, aber über das Leid ihres Bruders konnte sie nicht sprechen. „Auch erst danach wurde ich einer der Generäle meines Vaters."

Elladan erzitterte ein wenig unter der Berührung ihrer geschmeidigen Finger. Gleichzeitig breitete sich Traurigkeit über ihre letzten Worte in seinem Herzen aus. Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob er das nächste tun sollte, doch bevor sich in seinem Verstand etwas dagegen widersetzen konnte, bot er der hübschen Elbenmaid seine stumme Umarmung an.

„Wie lange ist es her, seit Eure Mutter fortzog?", fragte er dabei leise und vorsichtig.

„Schon viele Jahrhunderte", kam die kurze Antwort, als sich die Elbenmaid auf seine Schenkel setzte, ihm zugewandt und sich gegen ihn sinken ließ. Sie lächelte bei dem Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer. Wunderbar weich und seidig schien sie ihr, und sie konnte nicht anders, als die Schulter zu küssen, an der sie lehnte.

„Es war ungefähr 1260 Jahre bevor Eure Mutter gen Westen segelte. Seither hatte ich nicht mehr viel Ruhe, aber ich lernte damit zu leben, wie auch Ihr das gelernt habt", sprach sie leise, während sie ihre Hüften leicht nach vorne schob. „Doch es schmerzt zu sehen, wie mein Vater sie vermisst. Er hat sie aus ganzem Herzen geliebt. Wenn ich ihn so leiden sehe, habe ich Angst selbst einmal so zu lieben, aber irgendwo wünsche ich es mir auch, da ich mich noch sehr gut an ihre glücklichen Zeiten erinnern kann."

Elladan schloss kurz die Augen, als er den Kuss der Elbenmaid spürte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er darauf zu reagieren begann und er wusste, dass Melelhídhril es spürte.

„Verzeiht", sagte er so leise und schob sie vorsichtig ein kleines Stück von sich weg.

Eine Weile schwieg der Elb nun bevor er weiter sprach.

„Auch ich sehe wie schmerzlich mein Vater meine Mutter vermisst. Es gibt Zeiten, da wünsche ich mir einfach nur, dass er freikommt und ihr endlich nach Valinor folgen kann."

„Warum entschuldigt Ihr Euch, wenn Ihr so reagiert, wie ich es möchte?", fragte sie keck und rutsche nun auf seinen Schoß, sodass ihre Hüfte seiner sich aufbauenden Erregung sehr nahe kam. Wären sie nicht im warmen Wasser, würde er jetzt ihre Hitze spüren.

„Auch ich wünsche mir dies für meinen Vater, aber die beiden werden noch gebraucht", seufzte die Elbenmaid und lächelte den Elben an. „Doch genug von diesem Gespräch, sagt, ist es wahr, was Euer Bruder andeutete, bezüglich sehr vieler Elbenmaiden, die Ihr schon in Eurem Bett hattet?"

Elladan lachte kurz auf.

„Ach, wie willst du denn, dass ich reagiere?", fragte er in einem spielerisch, frechen Tonfall und seine Augen funkelten, dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.

„Nun, ich hatte zwar wesentlich mehr Liebhaberinnen als er, aber nicht in dem Maße, wie er es darstellt", erklärte er dann ehrlich.

Tief blickte sie in seine Augen und erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns in etwa ebenbürtig, was die Erfahrungen angeht, aber bitte verrate dies weder meinem älteren Bruder noch meinem Vater, sie glauben, ich wäre noch unberührt", kicherte sie. „Aber nun zu dem, was ich möchte. Ich will dich, und ich möchte, dass du so reagierst, dass ich meinen Erfahrungsschatz noch vergrößern kann", gestand sie und ließ nun ihre Hände auffordernd über seine Brust gleiten, bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel und noch tiefer.

Doch die Elbenmaid hatte nicht mit Elladans nächster Reaktion gerechnet.

Dieser umfasste ihre beiden Handgelenkte und zog ihre Hände weg von seinem Körper.

„Nein, nicht", erwiderte der Elb leise. „Das hier ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was ich bisher hatte, es ist anders und deshalb möchte ich dies nicht so."

Melelhídhril blickte bei seinen Worten etwas verwirrt auf, dies hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„So leicht machst du es mir also?", fragte sie ihn und lächelte, während sie sich zurückzog, nur um ihn dann sehr sanft zu küssen. Sie spürte, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug, und wusste, dieser Elb faszinierte sie viel mehr, als jeder vorherige. „Wie möchtest du es denn?", erkundigte sie sich und ohrfeigte sich innerlich für das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme, dies hatte sie nicht eingeplant.

Elladan starrte die Elbenmaid verwirrt an. Nur im Unterbewusstsein registrierte er das Zittern, welches in ihren Worten gelegen hatte.

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte er heiser.

„Wie es Euch lieber wäre? Ihr habt selbst gesagt, es ist für Euch anders und Ihr möchtet es nicht so", antwortete sie sanft und trat einen Schritt zurück, sich völlig bewusst, was für einen Effekt das Wasser, das ihren Körper hinabperlte, auf ihn haben würde. Lächelnd musterte sie ihn eindringlich. Er gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut, die langen, schlanken Beine, die schmalen Hüften, die deutlich sichtbare Erregung, der flache Bauch und die kräftigen, aber nicht zu breiten Schultern ließen sie innerlich erzittern, und sie fragte sich wieder unwillkürlich, wie es wohl wäre unter ihm zu liegen, ihn zu spüren.

Nun zog eine gewisse Röte über Melelhídhrils Wangen, und ihre blaugrünen Augen verdunkelten sich, sodass sie wie das Meer wirkten, genauso schäumend und aufgewühlt.

In diesem Moment war Elladan mehr als froh darüber, sitzen zu können, da er spürte, wie wenig er nun hätte stehen können. Die Augen des Elben konnten nicht von der Elbenmaid lassen, die nackt vor ihm stand. Elladan zwang sich die nächsten Worte zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden", erwiderte er sehr leise und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum mehr. Kurz stockte er, um nach einer Weile gefasster weiter zu sprechen.

„Es ist anders, ja, und ich möchte es nicht so, denn ich möchte Euch für mehr als nur eine Nacht."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig, aber ich wäre dennoch dafür, es auszutesten, ob sich denn mehr als eine Nacht lohnt", antwortete sie, beugte sich vor und leckte über seine Ohrspitze. „Wenn ich Euch zu direkt bin, sagt es, aber ich bin gewohnt zu bekommen was ich möchte, und dies auch einzufordern. Ich muss zugeben, Ihr interessiert mich, selten habe ich einen Elben gesehen, der mein Herz so hat höher schlagen lassen, also was sagt Ihr?"

Bei diesen Worten konnte auch sie nicht mehr leugnen wie nervös sie war, und es würde sie nicht überraschen, wenn er es wahrnahm.

Und der Elb nahm dies tatsächlich nahezu überdeutlich wahr, es beschäftigte ihn fast mehr als seine Erstauntheit über das, was sie tat. Solch Verhalten war er nicht gewohnt und so sah er sie nun mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Trotzdem musste Elladan innerlich zugeben, dass es ihn so nur noch mehr reizte und er spürte, wie sich ebenfalls Nervosität in ihm auszubreiten drohte.

Die Tochter Thranduils seufzte theatralisch, als Elladan nicht reagierte und trat wieder auf ihn zu, sodass seine Nase fast ihren Bauchnabel berührte. Langsam hob sie sein Kinn an und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Habe ich Euch so überrascht, dass Ihr nichts zu sagen wisst? Ich meine es ernst, ich würde sehr gerne eine Nacht mit Euch verbringen, aber…" Nun musste sie wirklich stoppen, konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Herz raste. So laut und schnell, dass sie glaubte, er müsste es hören. „…Aber ich wäre auch an sehr viel mehr interessiert", vollendete sie den Satz und nun war ihr Zittern offensichtlich.

Ein leichtes Grinsen überzog das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Elben, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„Nun, habt Ihr solche Angst vor meiner Antwort, dass Ihr bereits anfangt zu zittern?", fragte er lächelnd und bevor sie noch etwas antworten konnte, hatte Elladan sie zu sich hinuntergezogen und küsste sie.

Seine warmen Lippen lösten ein Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib aus, und sie konnte nicht anders, als die Arme um ihn zu schlingen, und sich näher an ihn zu pressen, ihr Becken in Kontakt mit seiner Erregung zu bringen, was ihn deutlich aufkeuchen ließ. Als seine Zunge die ihre berührte, wusste sie, er hatte schon viele Frauen geküsst, und sie lächelte innerlich.

„Nun Angst würde ich nicht direkt sagen, aber aufgeregt bin ich schon", stieß sie hervor, als ihre Lippen sich kurz trennten, nur um dann seinen Mund zu erobern.

„Dann lasst es uns doch versuchen", stieß er hervor, als sie sich kurz von ihm trennte. Elladan spürte wie das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Nähe die Hitze in ihm aufsteigen ließ.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie diese Worte hörte, und noch mehr, als sie spürte, wie er unwillkürlich seine Erregung gegen sie presste. Innerlich jubelnd ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern, dicht gefolgt von ihren Lippen. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich an und sie spürte das Kribbeln in ihren Lenden, als nun auch seine erfahrenen Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden, über ihre Schultern streiften, ihre Hüften entlang, über ihren runden Po zu ihren Oberschenkeln und wieder zurück. Es schickte Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper und sie konnte nicht anders, als auf zu keuchen, als seine Hände nun ihre Vorderseite erreicht hatten und zärtlich über ihre Brüste fuhren, seine Lippen an ihrem Hals saugten und sie sanft bissen.

Spielerisch neckte er mit ihren Knospen, und wieder schob sie ihr Becken näher an ihn, langsam wurde der Wunsch mit ihm zu verschmelzen immer stärker.

Doch auch er presste sich nun an sie, rieb sich an ihr, zeigte ihr wie sehr es ihm nach ihr verlangte, und ein triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie ihn erneut küsste.

Sie bekam immer was sie wollte.

Die Augen unschuldig zu ihm aufschlagend glitt ihre Hand nun zwischen ihre Körper und strich sanft über seine Erregung, was ihn dazu brachte zu erzittern, sich ihrer Hand entgegen zu strecken. Aufreizend glitt ihre Hand an ihm herauf und wieder hinab, bis sie ihn fest umgriff, was Elladan diesmal dazu veranlasste aufzustöhnen. Er stieß in ihre Hand und sie wusste, sie hatte nun völlige Kontrolle über ihn, was sie selbst noch mehr erregte.

„Und was wünschst du dir jetzt?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, nur um direkt mit der Zunge daran zu knabbern.

Zu mehr als einem gekeuchten „Dich" war er nicht mehr fähig. Seine Sinne schienen zuviel wahrzunehmen, das warme, duftende Wasser, ihren noch wärmeren willigen Körper, der sich nun auf ihm niederließ, ihm Zugang gewährte.

Es fühlte sich richtig an, mit ihm zu verschmelzen und sie keuchte erstaunt auf, als sie spürte, wie nun eine seiner Hände zwischen ihre Körper glitt, um auch sie zu reizen. Langsam hob und senkte sie sich wieder, während er in sie stieß, bis sie glaubten keine Kontrolle mehr zu haben, und sie beide ihren Rhythmus beschleunigten, schneller, härter, bis sie sich in dem anderen zu verlieren glaubten, und es kaum noch erträglich schien. Das Gefühl seiner Stöße und seine Berührung brachten sie um den Verstand und als sich ihr Körper ein letztes Mal anspannte und sie glaubte keinen höheren Genuss zu erfahren glitt sie über die Schwelle, und ihre inneren Bewegungen rissen auch ihn mit.

Nicht lange später hatte sich ihre Atmung wieder so weit beruhigt, dass Melelhídhril sich wieder aufsetzen konnte, immer noch mit ihm verbunden und ihn anblickte.

„Ich wäre sehr gerne bereit dies noch öfter mit Euch zu wiederholen", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Da habe ich keine Einwände", erwiderte Elladan und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

„Aber ich denke wir sollten nun..." Sanft strichen seine Hände über die weiche Haut ihrer Oberarme. „Ich denke, wir sollten nun das Wasser verlassen oder Eure Haut wird noch ganz verschrumpeln", fügte er dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee, und da der Tag sich bereits dem Ende zuneigt, würde ich vorschlagen, wir gesellen uns zu den übrigen im Speisesaal", antwortete Melelhídhril und strich nun ihrerseits über seine Arme, während sie sich, etwas unwillig, von ihm löste. Schnell zogen beide sich an und machten sich auf den Weg in die Halle des Feuers, in der sie heute Abend speisen würden.

X.X.X.X.X

Kein Review von Morgan??? Schadeeeeee… Ist es soooo stressig, dass du es einfach nicht mehr schaffst?

Galu: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt. Hah, wir haben es geschafft, dich an der Nase herumzuführen ;). Oki, wenn Mel Aní ähnlicher gewesen wäre, dann hätte Elladan so schnell keine Chance gehabt, aber die Frau ist nun mal nicht umsonst in ihrem Posten… sie bekommt halt, was sie will ;). Das mit Erestor und Glorfindel wird noch ein wenig dauern… wie gesagt, er hatte es versprochen, bis zum Bund von Laereth und Lindir, und dass ist noch hin… aber nur ein paar Wochen…Sorry, das es im mom so langsam geht, aber unsere Betaleserin braucht halt ein bissel länger, wegen Schule und so… Ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich weggeknuffelt. Also, Leoglas Schwester wäre nun geklärt. Ich verspreche, dass auch Rúmil und Orophin noch geklärt werden, genauso wie auch Elrond… aber da wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen (und nicht vergessen, Elrond liebte Celebrían sehr). Und hey, lass den beiden alten Elben doch ihren Spaß, was ihre Kinder angeht ;).

Stern: Danke fürs Review, fühl die geknuddelt. Noch habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht, was Aní tragen wird, und ich glaube auch Val ha das noch nicht gemacht… weil: es gibt bei den Elben so etwas wie eine Traditionelle Verlobungszeit von einem Jahr ;). Was Legs angeht… tjaaa, das behalte ich noch ein wenig für mich ;).

Ele: Danke fürs Feedback, fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt. Also, Schau dir einfach mal den Titel der FF an… sagt das nicht genug? Erestor dürfte in etwa 7 000 Jahre alt sein und Elrond ist glaube ich um die 6 000… weil das erste Zeitalter war ja nicht so lang… aber bedenke, sie hängen an ihren Kindern :o). Das mit der Nachricht ist ja jetzt auch abgehakt :o).


	21. Geplänkel

**Kapitel 21: Geplänkel **

„Eine Delegation der Menschen wird auch anwesend sein", sprach Erestor leise zu Glorfindel, bevor sie die Halle des Feuers betraten. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah den dunkelhaarigen Noldo erwartungsvoll an.

„Was wolltest du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass du dich bitte benehmen wirst, wir möchten doch nicht, dass die Menschen den falschen Eindruck von uns bekommen", erwiderte der Berater Elronds, und beide lachten leise. Es war seit Jahrtausenden ein Scherz zwischen ihnen, schon zu Zeiten Gondolins hatten die beiden sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Tuor mit ihrem Verhalten zu verwirren, da dieser Anfangs erwartet hatte, alle Elben wären weise, besonnen und zurückhaltend, doch schnell hatten sie ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

Die Halle war noch sehr leer, einige Elben huschten umher, während sie Wein brachten, und das Essen herantrugen. Elrohir, Aníril und Arwen waren als einzige schon anwesend, wenn man von Lindir und Laereth absah, die ihre Lauten stimmten.

Glorfindel und Erestor traten gerade zu ihnen, als Legolas und die Galadhrimzwillinge den Raum betraten, schon von weitem hörte man ihre begeisterten Stimmen.

„Diesen Kniff müsst ihr mir unbedingt zeigen", bat der blonde Düsterwaldelb, woraufhin die beiden Grauelben lachten und zustimmend nickten.

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas, Rumil, Orophin. Es freut mich, dass ihr schon so früh anwesend seid", ertönten nun auch Elronds Worte, der ihnen dicht gefolgt war.

Die bereits wartenden Elben lächelten nur in sich hinein, es war bekannt, dass die beiden Grauelben gerne zu spät waren.

„Aníril, du siehst heute Abend fantastisch aus, pass auf, dass die Menschen dich nicht mit ihren Blicken verschlingen", scherzte Erestor und begrüßte dann die eintreffenden Menschen zusammen mit Elrond.

„Es scheint, als würde der Abend erst in einiger Zeit gemütlich werden", lächelte Arwen und zog sich etwas unter einen Baldachin zurück, um nicht so sehr die Aufmerksamkeit der Dúnedain auf sich zu ziehen.

Aníril hatte, bevor ihr Vater aufgestanden war, diesen angesehen und theatralisch die Augen verdreht.

„Kannst du es denn nie lassen?", hatte sie leise kichernd gefragt. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass nicht ich aufpassen muss, sondern die Menschen, denn ich denke nicht, dass es Elrohir gefallen würde." Spitzbübisch lächelte sie nun den Elben an ihrer Seite an.

Nicht weit von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt, hatten Lindir und Laereth nun eine leise und langsame Melodie angestimmt. Die sanften Töne erfüllten die Halle und schmeichelten den Ohren der anwesenden Elben, als nun auch Haldir eintrat und sich zu Erestor und Elrond gesellte, welche mit den Dúnedain sprachen. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit wurde in diesem Augenblick wiederum auf die Türe gezogen, durch die in diesem Augenblick ein wenig atemlos, so als wären sie gerannt, der älteste Sohn Elronds in Begleitung von Legolas' Schwester trat.

Lächelnd blieb Elladan stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Dann nickte er und sprach leise etwas zu der Elbenmaid an seiner Seite. Aníril fiel auf, dass er die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand hielt.

Die Tochter Thranduils lächelte bei Elladans Worten, schob ihr Haar zurück und zeigte auf einen kleinen blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals, nur um ihre blonden Strähnen schnell wieder darüber fallen zu lassen, als die Tochter Erestors sich ihnen näherte.

„Elladan, ich denke, Ihr solltet das nächste mal besser aufpassen, wo ihr Eure Zähne hineinschlagt, wenn nicht die Zeit bleibt solche Marken verschwinden zu lassen", lachte sie und grinste Aníril an, die sich noch immer von Elrohir stützen ließ.

„Seid gegrüßt, ich freue mich Euch wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Ich werde nun kurz mit meinem Bruder sprechen", sprach sie und eilte direkt auf den blonden Elben zu, der Haldir von der Ferne aus anhimmelte.

„Legolas, so habe ich dich bisher erst einmal gesehen", kicherte sie und folgte seinem Blick, was ihn erröten ließ.

„Mel, sei nicht so. So wie ich eben deinen Auftritt bemerkt habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn du eine kleine Bisswunde am Hals hast, wegen zu leidenschaftlichem Liebesspiel, also sei selbst bloß ruhig", antwortete dieser lächelnd, doch konnte er den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen nicht ganz verbergen, und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Elrond, auch wenn Melelhídhril deutlich wahrnahm, wie unangenehm dies ihrem Bruder war.

Erestor hörte derweil den Dúnedain aufmerksam zu, als sie von der erhöhten Orkaktivität im Nebelgebirge sprachen.

„So wie es aussieht, sollte man vorsichtig sein, wenn man das Gebirge durchquert, und möglichst unauffällig", schloss gerade ihr Anführer und alle Umstehenden nickten, als Legolas und Melelhídhril bei ihnen stehen blieben. Auf dem Gesicht der Elbenmaid zeigte sich Besorgnis.

Auch Aníril verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, wusste sie doch seit ihrem Ausritt während des Gewitters sehr genau, dass immer mehr Orks unterwegs waren und sie erinnerte sich auch noch ganz genau an den Schrecken, den sie vor diesen Kreaturen empfunden hatte. Dennoch wusste Aníril nichts von den Sorgen der anderen anwesenden Elbenmaid, die befürchtete ihr Vater könne nun doch noch anreisen. Anfangs hatte Legolas nicht gewollt, dass Melelhídhril mit ihm reiste, genau aus dem Grunde, dass er die Reise für so gefährlich hielt. Melelhídril machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass ihr Vater ihnen nun nacheilte, wenn er bemerkte, dass die Elbenmaid mit Legolas gegangen war, wollte ihrem Bruder jedoch noch nichts davon mitteilen. Legolas ahnte nichts davon, dass ihr Vater nicht wusste, dass seine Schwester ihn begleitet hatte.

„Ich danke Euch für diese beunruhigenden Nachrichten, wir werden es berücksichtigen", antwortete Elrond galant und verabschiedete sich schnell, sich zu seiner Tochter gesellend, die alles ruhig beobachtet hatte. An diesem Abend wollte er nicht zuviel über die dunklen Kreaturen nachdenken müssen. Dafür war morgen früh noch genug Zeit.

Erestor sah zu Melelhídril und bemerkte ihre Nervosität, doch hier vor diesen Menschen würde er sie nicht darauf ansprechen. Haldir neben ihm hatte sich zu ihm herum gedreht und bot ihm nun seinen Arm. Erestor wusste, der Blonde wollte unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen, und so ließ er sich von ihm auf den Balkon führen. Die frische Luft tief einatmend, stützte er sich auf das Geländer und sah hoch, zu dem sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel.

„Haldir, worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?"

In der Halle hatten sich die Dúnedain unter die anwesenden Elben gemischt und führten oberflächliche Gespräche, während der Herr des Hauses mit wachem Blick Aníril und Elrohir sowie Elladan und Thranduils Tochter beobachtete. So entging ihm auch Glorfindels Blick, den er Erestor zuwarf.

„Alter Freund, was denkst du, was zwischen Melelhídril und Elladan heute vorgefallen ist?", fragte er seinen blonden Berater und war überrascht, als Legolas statt diesem antwortete.

„Wie ich meine Schwester kenne", warf der Bruder Melelhídhrils gutmütig spottend ein, „... so einiges. Sie wusste schon immer was sie will und ist sehr selbstbewusst."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Legolas' Gesicht, jedoch sagte der Elb nichts Weiteres mehr und sah nur lachend zu seiner Schwester hinüber. Er dachte sich seinen Teil.

Draußen auf dem Balkon stand Haldir zunächst stumm da. Tief atmete der Elb durch, als er sich umsah, mit seinen Augen die Dunkelheit abtastete. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder Erestor zu. Schon öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich ihm mitteilen konnte, aber innerlich wusste Haldir, dass er mit jemandem reden musste.

Glorfindel und Elrond hatten auf Legolas' Äußerung hin ihn nur etwas erstaunt gemustert, als Elladan jedoch zu ihnen trat, völlig unschuldig schauend, schien Glorfindel schon zu lauern.

„Einen wunderschönen Abend, Elladan", grüßte er ihn überfreundlich und Elrond konnte ein Grinsen schon nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Sag, wie ist denn dein Nachmittag verlaufen? War er sehr entspannend?"

„Oja, das war er, werdet bitte nicht neidisch, werter Balrogtöter", erklang eine spottende weibliche Stimme, als Thranduils Tochter zu ihnen trat und ihn stolz musterte.

„Oh, ich bezweifle, dass Glorfindel jemals neidisch wird, wegen einer Frau", scherzte daraufhin Elrond und Glorfindel besaß die Freundlichkeit bis an die Ohrspitzen zu erröten.

Melelhídhril sah nun den Herrn des Heimeligen Hauses direkt an und überlegte, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sehr schnell hatte sie sich entschieden, indem sie sich zu Elladan drehte und ihn, vor aller Augen, direkt auf den Mund küsste, leidenschaftlicher als üblich. Elrond wirkte milde erstaunt, doch hatte er sich einmal geschworen niemals in das Liebesleben seiner Söhne einzugreifen, also lächelte er nur wohlwollend, während sich auf Glorfindels Gesicht ein breites Grinsen zeigte.

„So wie es aussieht, hat Elladan endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihm ebenbürtig ist", kicherte er und zwinkerte dem ältesten Sohn Elronds zu, während er zu Lindir ging, um ihn um ein bestimmtes Musikstück zu bitten. Eine alte Ballade, vom Untergang einer großen Elbenstadt, die nur noch selten gespielt wurde.

„Da wir gerade von ebenbürtig und angenehmen Abenden sprechen, sagt, Meister Elrond, was hatte es mit Eurer Andeutung Erestor gegenüber auf sich? Ich erinnere mich an viele seiner Besuche im Düsterwald, doch niemals schien es so, als würde er mit jemandem mehr als nur befreundet sein", fragte die Elbenmaid und blickte auf ihren Bruder. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, ahnte was in ihm vorging und versuchte nun Klarheit zu schaffen.

Elrond lachte leise und nickte in Richtung Balkon, auf den Haldir mit eben jenem Berater verschwunden war.

„Nun genaueres weiß ich auch nicht, aber seit alle aus Lothlórien hier eingetroffen sind, nächtigt Haldir in Erestors Räumen", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Die Person, um die es gerade ging, stand draußen auf dem Balkon und musterte immer noch den hellblonden Krieger.

„Sag, Haldir, dich bedrückt etwas, und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre handelt es sich um diesen blonden Düsterwaldelben. Habe ich recht?", fragte er sanft und drückte kurz Haldirs Hand.

„Oh ja, Erestor, ich fürchte, du hast Recht", erwiderte Haldir und sah seufzend weg. Er vermochte es in diesem Augenblick nicht seinen guten Freund anzusehen. „Aber ich weiß selbst nicht, was hier so anders sein sollte, warum ich mich plötzlich so seltsam fühle."

Ein seltsam wissendes Lächeln umspielte Erestors Mundwinkel, als er sich nun ganz Haldir zuwandte und seine Hände auf dessen Schultern legte.

„Haldir, du weißt ganz genau, was mit dir los ist. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du dich verliebt hast. Doch wovor fürchtest du dich, alter Freund?", fragte er sanft, nicht noch einmal wollte er soviel Leid auf den Zügen Legolas sehen, wie vor über zweitausend Jahren, genauso wenig wie auf dem Gesicht des Galadhrim.

Wäre dem blonden Elben die Situation nicht zu ernst gewesen, hätte er wohl laut heraus geprustet. Sein Freund überraschte ihn immer wieder. Bei anderen sah er diese Dinge, bei sich selbst war er jedoch zu blind sie zu erkennen.

„Nun, Erestor, ich weiß, was ich fühle, doch überrascht es mich, dass mich diese Gefühle so stark befallen, wo ich doch kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt habe", erwiderte der Galadhrim dann und runzelte die Stirn.

„So ungewöhnlich kann es gar nicht sein, oder hast du nicht Elladan und Melelhídhril bemerkt?", versuchte Erestor den Galadhrim aus seinen düsteren Gedanken zu locken. „Sie umschlichen sich, seit sie aufeinander getroffen sind, und wenn ich mich nicht völlig versehen habe, und die Zeichen falsch interpretiert habe, sind sie sehr aneinander interessiert und haben das dem anderen auch schon sehr deutlich gemacht."

Haldir schnaubte kurz und lachte auf.

„Seit wann vergleichst du mich mit Elladan, alter Freund? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir beide Elben sind, die in dieser Hinsicht viel gemein haben. Du weißt selbst, dass Elladan sich schon für viele Elbenmaiden interessiert hat und nach kurzer Zeit doch kein Interesse mehr hegte. Ich war es bis jetzt, der Freundschaften langsam aufbaute, nicht überstürzt, aber meine Gefühle sind nun so ganz anders."

„Ich weiß, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, mein Freund. Ich sehe dieses Funkeln, was ich bisher erst einmal sah, und von dem ich immer hoffte es wieder zu sehen. Haldir, die Valar wachen über dich, und werden dir den richtigen Weg weisen, sowie sie es schon einmal taten. Bitte trauere jetzt nicht ob meiner Worte, ich weiß, wie sehr du sie vermisst, so wie ich auch einen Verlust erlitten habe, auch wenn ich erst langsam begreife wieso. Doch nun, auch deine Zeit wird kommen, sprach sie damals zu dir, während du sie in den Armen hieltest und sie ihren letzen Atemzug tat. Und sie hat wahr gesprochen, verleugne es nicht, dein Herz erwärmt sich wieder und ich freue mich für dich", sprach Erestor zu Haldir und küsste ihn freundschaftlich auf die Wange. „Viel hast du für mich getan in den letzen Jahrhunderten", fügte er noch geheimnisvoll hinzu und blickte weg, auf den blonden Elben, der in der Halle stand und ihn mit traurigem Blick musterte. Erestor lächelte innerlich, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Legolas selbst stand in der Halle des Feuers und sah, wie die beiden Freunde sich unterhielten. Die Worte Elronds hatten ihn verwirrt, obwohl er nicht recht zu sagen vermochte warum. Er konnte nur sagen, dass ihn der silberblonde Elb in den Bann gezogen hatte, seit er ihn das erste Mal sah. Es war seltsam, dass musste Legolas zugeben, schließlich hatte er kaum mit ihm gesprochen, dennoch, sein alleiniger Anblick genügte um ihm die Beine weich werden zu lassen. Legolas verstand nicht, was Erestor mit Haldir beredete, doch versetzte es ihm einen Stich ins Herz, als er beobachtete, wie der Dunkelhaarige den blonden Elben freundlich auf die Wange küsste. Freundlich? Legolas konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, ob es freundlich gemeint war oder noch mehr dahinter stand. Wenn man Elrond glauben schenken durfte stand auch mehr dahinter.

Mitfühlend legte Melelhídhril ihrem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter, sie hatte gesehen, wie Erestor dem blonden Galadhrim einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte.

Elrond hingegen bemerkte dies nicht, seine Gedanken waren bei einem anderen Thema.

„Verzeiht meine unangemessene Frage, aber wie lange wolltet Ihr noch hier verweilen? Und wie sollen Thranduil unsere Überlegungen mitgeteilt werden?", fragte er die beiden Elben höflich.

Legolas wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schrak auf. Bevor er sich im klaren darüber war, was der Herr von Imladris gefragt hatte, verging eine Weile, da der Elb erst seine wirren Gedanken sortieren musste.

„Nun, mein Vater beauftragte mich, sofort zurückzukehren und ihm mitzuteilen wie die Überlegungen liefen. Er hielt es für zu unsicher einen Boten einzusetzen", erwiderte Legolas dann jedoch wieder gefasst. Seine Schwester nickte nur und beeilte sich dann einer Aufforderung Elladans nachzukommen.

Zufrieden nahm Elrond diese Worte zur Kenntnis, er hatte nichts anderes von Thranduil erwartet.

„Gut, dann möchte ich Euch bitten, zusammen mit Erestor morgen abzureisen und ihm unsere heutigen Überlegungen bezüglich des Geheimganges mitzuteilen. In dieser Hinsicht möchte ich nichts entscheiden ohne seine Meinung dazu zu kennen", erklärte er und winkte seinem Berater, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Erestor, wie Elrond ihn zu sich bat. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln blickte er zu Haldir.

„Wie es aussieht wünscht mein Herr mich zu sprechen", lächelte er und drücke noch einmal Haldirs Hand, bevor er hineinging.

„Elrond, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Dies wird dir Legolas erklären."

Der Angesprochene war ein wenig enttäuscht, bereits zurückkehren zu müssen, doch hatte er mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Allerdings widerstrebte ihm die Vorstellung doch ausgerechnet mit dem Elb zu reisen, welcher demjenigen so nahe stand, der solche seltsame Gefühle in ihm auslöste, und welchem er manchmal noch tief in sich die Schuld gab, an der Vergangenheit. Zudem fragte sich Legolas, was mit seiner Schwester geschehen würde.

„Soll Melelhídhril während dieser Zeit hier bleiben?", fragte er den Elbenherrn also höflich und versuchte keinen Blick auf Erestor zu werfen, der lächelnd neben ihm stand.

Erestor warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf Elladan, der gerade eben eng umschlungen mit der Tochter Thranduils auf einer Terrasse stand und sie innig küsste. Elrond folgte seinem Blick und räusperte sich kurz.

„So wie es aussieht, hat Eure Schwester andere Pläne und ich bezweifle, dass mein Sohn es mir verzeihen würde, würde ich sie mit Euch schicken. Erestor, du sollst mit Legolas zu Thranduil reiten, wegen der Besprechung bezüglich dieses Geheimgangs", erklärte er und Erestor nickte, er war innerlich erleichtert für eine Weile von Glorfindel weg zu kommen.

Legolas folgte den Blicken Elronds und nickte.

„Nun, ich denke, Melelhídhril würde auch noch gerne eine Weile hier bleiben", lächelte er. „Doch hoffe ich, dass mein Vater nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat. Wenn ihr wünscht, werden wir nun morgen aufbrechen, am besten, wenn die Sonne schon aufgegangen ist, denn am Tage sind die Orks weniger aktiv als des Nachts."

Der Elb dachte mit Schaudern an seine Anreise und er war nicht begierig darauf, weiteren Orks in der Dunkelheit zu begegnen.

Nachdenklich hatte Erestor den Worten des Elben aus dem Düsterwald gelauscht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies die beste Taktik war.

„Legolas, verzeiht, wenn ich Euch widersprechen muss, aber meint ihr nicht, es ist wesentlich unsicherer, wenn wir in der Dunkelheit rasten und am Tage reisen? Ich würde eher vorschlagen des Nachts zu reiten, denn dann können wir den Gruppen die herumstreunen besser ausweichen. Am Tage wären wir, wenn wir ruhen, sicherer", riet er und blickte gelassen zu seinem Herrn, er wusste, dieser würde das letzte Wort haben, doch noch würde er sich nicht einmischen.

„Nun, Ihr mögt recht haben", erwiderte Legolas ruhig. „Doch reiste ich mit meiner Schwester auch am Tage und wir kamen hier an, ohne viele Orkangriffe. Aber ich denke, hier zählt das Wort eines Elben, der mehr Erfahrung bezüglich dessen besitzt."

Auch der Blick des blonden Elben wandte sich Elrond zu. Innerlich musste er Erestor mehr als Recht geben und schalt sich selbst, dass er nicht an diese Option gedacht hatte.

Der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses nickte nur schweigend.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Erestors Zügen.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass Eurer Schwester und Euch nichts geschehen ist. So wie ich Elrond verstanden habe, werden wir alleine reiten, was durchaus von Vorteil ist, dass wir unauffälliger sind, deswegen würde es sich noch mehr anbieten", erklärte Erestor und verbeugte sich knapp vor dem jungen Elben. „Und nehmt es nicht ernst, dass ich Eure Entscheidung in Frage gestellt habe, auch Ihr werdet eines Tages solche Entscheidungen leicht treffen können", fügte er noch hinzu, während er in Gedanken daran dachte, dass der junge Elb spätestens nach einem Jahr mit Haldir dies gelernt haben würde, da es damals, als Erestor versucht hatte es den jungen Elben zu lehren, keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte.

„Elrond, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich möchte meiner Tochter noch gratulieren, oder besser gesagt, ihr Geheimnis aus ihr herauskitzeln." Mit diesen Worte wandte er sich ab und schritt zu seiner Tochter und Elrohir ,die bei Laereth und Lindir saßen.

„Aní, ich hatte diesen Abend noch keine Zeit für dich, bitte verzeih", lächelte er ihr strahlend entgegen.

Aníril lächelte ihren Vater freudig an, als er ihr entgegen schritt, doch stand sie nicht auf, da ihr das Belasten des Beines immer noch weh tat.

„Ada, ich weiß, dass ihr noch wichtige Dinge zu bereden hattet, da wollte ich nicht stören und immerhin bin ich in guter Gesellschaft", lachte die Elbenmaid und wandte den Blick von ihrem Vater zu Elrohir und dann ihrer Freundin Laereth und schließlich Lindir. „Wie du siehst, war ich nicht alleine und so kann ich es verschmerzen, wenn du erst jetzt Zeit hast. Was hatte Elrond mit dir zu besprechen?"

Zärtlich zog er seine Tochter kurz in seine Arme und als er sich von ihr trennte fiel sein Blick auf den Anhänger, neugierig nahm er ihn näher in Augenschein.

„Wunderschön und sehr gut verarbeitet", flüsterte er und lächelte Elrohir kurz zu. „Elrond sagte mir, dass ich morgen Abend abreisen werde, zusammen mit Legolas."

Seufzend ließ er den Anhänger los.

„Das heißt du wirst einige Zeit nicht da sein?", fragte Aníril und zog eine gespielte Schnute. „Ach Ada, ich glaube, ich werde dich vermissen, aber ist es denn so wichtig, dass ihr bereits morgen abreisen müsst?", fügte sie noch hinzu und sah hinunter auf den Anhänger, der um ihren Hals hing und matt schimmerte. Dann sah sie zu Elrohir.

„Und was den Anhänger betrifft, Elrohir schenkte ihn mir vor kurzem", lächelte sie dann mit strahlenden Augen.

Gespielt seufzend sah er auf seine Tochter.

„Und wer schenkt mir einmal so etwas? Gab es denn einen bestimmten Anlass dazu?", fragte er unschuldig. „Es ist sehr wichtig, es betrifft unsere Planungen, was den Angriff im Frühling betrifft, deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen, dass wir auch wieder zurückkönnen, bevor zuviel Schnee liegt und die Pässe blockiert."

Aníril sah ihn ein wenig traurig an.

„Gewiss, dies verstehe ich, Ada, doch stimmt es mich trotzdem traurig, dass du sobald schon gehen wirst. Aber es ist unumgänglich." Die Elbenmaid seufzte und umarmte ihren Vater kurz, dann heiterte sich ihre Miene jedoch auf. Schmunzelnd umfasste sie den Anhänger mit der rechten Hand. Ihr war es, als würde sie ihn schon ewig tragen.

„Und der Anlass...", fuhr sie dann lächelnd fort und warf einen fragenden kurzen Blick zu Elrohir, der neben ihr saß.

Dieser ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie zärtlich und nickte ihr zu.

„Nun, Elrohir schenkte ihn mir, als er mich fragte, ob ich den Bund mit ihm eingehen möchte", sprach Aníril mit einem Glitzern in den dunklen Augen.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich auf Erestors Gesicht breit und er zog Elrohir kurz in eine Umarmung, nur um danach seiner Tochter einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

„Ich freue mich für euch beide, ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich werden", sprach er leise.

„Genauso wie ich. Mein Sohn, du hast eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen", erklang nun auch Elronds Stimme, der Erestor gefolgt war und zugehört hatte.

Ein wenig zurückhaltender, doch trotzdem warm lächelnd, trat nun auch Glorfindel heran, dicht gefolgt von Elladan und Melelhídhril, welche der Elb schon die ganze Zeit über an der Hand hielt.

„Was habe ich da gehört, Elrohir?", rief der ältere Sohn Elronds und lachte laut auf. „Mich wundert es, dass du es mir noch nicht erzählt hast, seit wann bist du so schweigsam?"

„Seitdem du nur noch Augen für eine gewisse Elbenmaid hast", lachte sein jüngerer Bruder und schon nach kürzester Zeit feierten alle anwesenden Elben und auch die Dúnedain den Entschluss der beiden, den Bund miteinander einzugehen.

Gegen Ende des Abends gesellte sich noch einmal Glorfindel zu Erestor, der mit Haldir fröhlich an einer Weinflasche trank.

„Es tut mir ja leid, dir dies zu sagen, mein Freund, aber bei deinem Weinkonsum, wirst du morgen früh nicht weit kommen zu Pferde... auf, gehen wir schlafen, und lassen uns morgen früh das Frühstück ans Bett bringen", lallte er nun schon leicht, und lachend schwankten drei stolze Elben aus der Halle, auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern.

Die anderen Feiernden folgten dicht auf, entweder um noch zu zweit weiter zu feiern, wie es bei Elladan und Melelhídhril der Fall war, oder um einfach nur zu schlafen um zu vergessen, was bei Legolas der im Vordergrund stehende Wunsch war.

X.X.X.X.X

Oki, ich hoffe, alle haben bei diesem Kapitel durchgeblickt, es war etwas schwierig alles zu koordinieren ;).

Ele: Schade, dass du dich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten hast… jetzt sind wir aber ganz traurig…

Galu: Danke für das Review, Süße, fühl dich umgewuschelt ;). Haldir und Legolas… jaja, die beiden brauchen ein klein wenig… Nicht jeder ist so schnell wie Mel und Ella… Erestor und Glorfindel… die beiden sind irgendwie meine Sorgenkinder, sie machen nie das, was sie sollen… Val und ich werden unserer bestes geben, dass sie einander bekommen… mir täte Fin sonst echt leid… aber ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn er sich zu dabbisch anstellt… ich muss Erestors Charakter ja treu bleiben…

Gwilith: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt ;). Alsoooo, da weder Mel noch Ella in irgendeiner Weise Aní und Elro ähneln, war es für Val und mich klar, dass es recht schnell gehen wird ;). Ich hoffe, du hast bei diesem Kapitel durchblicken können ;).

Narwain: Danke fürs Rev, fühl dich einfach nur plattgeknuddelt ;). Gelle, das mit dem General hat mir auch gefallen ;). Ich mag Mel ;). Ihr Name bedeutet, wenn ich mich recht erinnere Friedensbringerin, aber da kann ich mich auch irren… werde ich Val nochmal fragen, wenn sie von ihrem Schulausflug zurück ist ;). Zu dem Wälzer: Jop, schreibe es, es gibt genug, die mehr reviewen sollten (ich bin ganz brav, was das angeht).

MorganAbKynan: Dankeeeeeee für deine Reviews, Süße, fühl dich plattgeknuffelt ;). Sorry, wegen Legs und Haldir… aber gibs zu, dass liegt bei dir nur daran, dass du Legs den Haldir nicht gönnst… soll ich Haldir lieber mit Elrond verkuppeln? Oje, bei dem Gedanken schüttelt es mich irgendwie ;). Und ja, Mel ist ein Früchtchen… ich hatte die Schnauze voll, von den ganzen unsicheren Elbenmaiden (Gwiwi, Aní, Laereth…) Ich brauchte eine, die Elladan das Wasser reichen konnte… und das kann sie, aber er ihr ja auch… ich glaube, sollten die beiden jemals den Bund miteinander eingehen, wird ihnen NIE langweilig ;).

Stern: auch dir vielen Dank fürs Review, fühl dich mit den anderen umarmt und geknuddelt. Also: Zu Erestor und Glorfindel… ich hoffe einfach mal, dass Erestor Fin auf der Reise so vermisst, dass er es endlich rafft, aber hey, das ist Erestor… er ist ja wirklich manchmal schwer von Begriff… armer Fin… Was mit Mel und Ella noch passiert… wir werden sehen… ich denke, Erestor wird vielleicht ein wenig beruhigend auf den guten Thranduil einwirken können, immerhin war er ja auch dessen Lehrer, und aus Fallende Engel ist bekannt, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen.

Lord elo: Hi, danke für das Review. Jop, Ella macht es sich leicht, aber hey, wir können nicht jeden ewig lange leiden lassen… nur fast ;). Zum Thema jemand für Elrond: schau dir mal den Titel dieser Story an… ich finde ihn sehr passend gewählt, aber bitte niemals vergessen, dass er Celebrían wirklich liebt… und sie ja in den Unsterblichen Landen wider sehen wird.

Sodele, heute war ich echt geschwätzig ;). Wir freuen uns schon auf die Meldungen zu diesem Kapitel… mir selbst hat es übrigens weniger gefallen, aber es musste sein, um den Plot weiter vor zu treiben… irgendwie bekomm ich grade tierisch Lust etwas zu Erestor, Glorfindel und Tuor zu schreiben… naja, erstmal warten, das Valinja wieder da ist… außerdem müssen erstmal ein paar Kaps hierzu geschrieben werden, weil wenn das Semester in zwei Wochen anfängt hab ich nicht mehr viel Zeit.


	22. Dunkel

**Kapitel 22: Dunkel**

Stöhnend zog er sich die Decke über das Haupt, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in sein Zimmer drangen. Es war am vorherigen Abend wohl doch zuviel Wein gewesen, und Erestor befürchtete jetzt durch keine Tür mehr zu passen, aufgrund seines dicken Kopfes.

„Verdammt…", brummte er und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er hörte, wie Haldir, der immer noch auf dem zusätzlichen Bett in seinem Zimmer schlief, auflachte.

„Etwas leiser bitte…", murmelte er und vergrub sich noch tiefer in den Laken.

„Es tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber es war schon zweimal ein Diener hier und ließ ausrichten, dass Elrond dich zu sehen wünscht", erklang die Stimme Haldirs nun leiser, aber er zog sehr umbarmherzig die Decke weg, worauf hin Erestors Kopf sehr schnell unter einem Kissen verschwand.

„Gnade…", winselte er und bemerkte nicht, wie Haldir aufstand und die Vorhänge vor zog.

„Nein, ich werde mich nicht mit deinem Herrn anlegen, nur weil du zuviel gefeiert hast", erklärte der Galadhrim fröhlich und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Erestor ihn wütend anfunkelte, er hatte sich nun doch unter dem Kissen hervorgetraut.

„Du hast mich überzeugt", grummelte er mürrisch und quälte sich aus dem Bett um nicht viel später völlig zerzaust und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen vor dem Herrn Bruchtals zu stehen.

X.X.X.X.X

„Er ist schon den ganzen Tag zu nichts zu gebrauchen, ich hoffe, er fällt gleich nicht vom Pferd", scherzte Haldir zu Glorfindel, während die beiden darauf warteten, dass Erestor endlich zu den Stallungen ging. Er sollte schon vor einiger Zeit angekommen sein.

„Verzeiht, Legolas, aber Erestor hat, da er die Verlobung seiner Tochter feierte, gestern zuviel getrunken. Er ist schon den ganzen Tag etwas sehr… Ihr kennt dies sicher", sprach Haldir höflich und warf einen sehr intensiven Blick auf den jungen Elben.

Legolas brachte ein bestenfalls höfliches Lächeln zustande.

„Oh dies ist mir bekannt, selbst meine Schwester hat dies schon geschafft", erklärte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder starr gerade aus. Es war ihm in diesem Moment seltsam unangenehm den Galadhrim anzuschauen, genauso wie ihm seltsam zu Mute wurde, wenn er dessen Blicke auf sich spürte. Zudem wollte er nicht an die Feierlichkeiten einer Bundschließung denken, zu sehr schmerzten ihn diese Erinnerungen.

Erestor beeilte sich, er wusste, er war zu spät, doch die letzte Stunde Schlaf hatte er einfach gebraucht, damit sein Kopf klar wurde. Leicht außer Atem erreichte er die Stallungen, an denen Aníril, Elrohir, aber auch Legolas, Haldir und Glorfindel warteten.

„Verzeiht, dass ich so spät bin, aber ich musste einfach noch kurz ruhen, um die Reise zu überstehen", entschuldigte er sich.

Aníril lachte leise.

„Nun, ich habe gesehen, was du gestern getrunken hast, so bin ich nicht wirklich überrascht, aber vielleicht solltest du dich bei Legolas, Haldir und Glorfindel entschuldigen, im Gegensatz zu Elrohir und mir, warten sie bereits eine ganze Weile." Ein schelmisches Lächeln zog über die Züge der Elbenmaid bei diesen Worten. Auch Glorfindel konnte sich ein sanftes Grinsen kaum verkneifen, versteckte es jedoch geschickt hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand. Einzig und allein Legolas verkniff sich jegliches Schmunzeln und sah weiterhin ohne Regung auf die anderen Elben.

Erestor nickte kurz bei ihren Worten und begann dann seinen Beutel am Sattel des Pferdes zu befestigen. Kurze Zeit später wandte er sich wieder allen zu. Zuerst umarmte er kurz Elrohir.

„Pass bloß auf meine Kleine auf!!!", meinte er gespielt streng und trat dann zu Haldir.

„Mein Freund, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder, wenn wir zurückkehren. Auf dass deine Herrin dich nicht wieder zu sich ruft", sprach er und umarmte den Galadhrim innig.

„Aní, ich werde dich vermissen, Kleines, leider hatten wir nicht soviel Zeit miteinander", murmelte er und zog sie eng an sich „Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines."

Aníril drücke ihren Vater ebenfalls fest an sich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, pass lieber auf dich auf", sagte sie leise und rieb sich mit einer Hand verstohlen über die Wange, wo eine einzige Träne hinab gekullert war.

Legolas daneben räusperte sich kurz, er wollte ungern die Verabschiedung der Elben stören, doch lag ihm einiges daran, nun bald abzureisen.

„Auch mir tut es leid, Imladris so bald verlassen zu müssen, gerne wäre ich noch länger geblieben, doch sollte die Nachricht schnellstens überbracht werden."

Er nickte knapp um seine Aussage zu unterstützen und sprach noch einige kurze Worte des Abschieds mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dann werde ich dich nicht länger warten lassen, Legolas", sprach Erestor und umarmte Glorfindel nur sehr kurz. „Ich hoffe, ich habe bei meiner Rückkehr eine Antwort für dich", flüsterte er ihm noch kurz zu und schwang sich auf sein Pferd.

Glorfindel nicke kaum merklich bei Erestors Worten. Als der dunkelhaarige und der blonde Elb dann hinfort ritten, spürte er zudem wie eine leichte Wehmut sich über ihm ausbreitete. Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, doch als er die Lider wieder aufschlug, waren Erestor und Legolas bereits hinter einigen Bäumen verschwunden. Glorfindels Herz wurde ihm seltsam schwer und nicht wissend, was er nun tun sollte, wandte er sich ab.

X.X.X.X.X

Lange beobachtete Erestor das jüngste Kind Thranduils. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihn etwas verstimmte, doch wusste er nicht was. Der blonde Elb schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und als die ersten Sterne am Horizont aufglommen, hatten sie noch immer kein Wort gewechselt. Auch wenn er über die dunkle Vergangenheit von Legolas wusste, so war es doch keine Entschuldigung, für sein Benehmen ihm gegenüber und langsam wurde Erestor etwas ungeduldig.

„Sag, wir kennen uns nun schon sehr lange und so sehe ich, dass dich etwas bedrückt, liegt die kommende Dunkelheit so schwer auf deinem Herzen? Steht es so schlecht um das Reich eines alten Freundes?", fragte er den Elben mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein, Erestor, damit hat es nichts zu tun", erwiderte Legolas ein wenig erschrocken und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob es so auffällig gewesen war, dass er stumm geblieben war. „Jedoch, dachte ich darüber nach, was meine Schwester wohl machen wird, die ganze Zeit über, bis ich zurückkehre." Legolas lächelte leicht. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, doch war ihm so schnell nichts anderes eingefallen, da er Erestor nicht die wirkliche Hauptperson seiner Gedanken preisgeben wollte.

Nur ein kurzes Heben seiner Augenbraue zeigte, dass er dem Blonden seine Antwort nicht ganz glaubte, so war Erestor doch bereit darauf einzugehen, um wenigstens ein Gesprächsthema zu haben.

„Da sie Gefallen an Elladan gefunden hat, bin ich mir sehr sicher, zu wissen womit sie sich beschäftigen. Ich habe Elladan nicht umsonst mit großgezogen, ich kenne ihn glaube ich gut genug", erklärte er lächelnd, und zog seinen Umhang fester um die Schulter, da es merklich kühler geworden war. Es würde nur noch wenige Tage dauern, bis die ersten Schneefälle einsetzen und Erestor hoffte, das Gebirge wäre noch wenige Wochen überquerbar.

„Oh, ich würde sagen, auch ich kenne meine Schwester gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sie sich beschäftigen wird", lächelte Legolas als Antwort, froh darüber, dass Erestor auf das Thema eingegangen war. „Allerdings ist sie oft sehr eigenwillig, ich hoffe, Elladan ist sich dessen bewusst", fuhr er dann fort und lachte leise. „Schon oft haben mein Vater und ich dies zu spüren bekommen."

Während er sprach glitt Legolas' Blick aufmerksam über die Umgebung, doch in der Landschaft regte sich nichts. Alles war still.

„Was denkt Ihr, werden wir noch dieses Jahr zurückkehren können? Oder werden wir auf das Frühjahr warten müssen? Elrond hätte mich nicht fort geschickt, wegen Lindir und Laereth, aber es scheint diesen Herbst merklich kühler zu sein", fragte der Noldo leise und auch sein Blick glitt über die Umgebung. Die Grenzen Bruchtals hatten sie schon längst hinter sich gelassen, und es war noch eine weite Strecke bis zum Fuße des Gebirges. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, seine Instinkte aus der Zeit als Hauptmann Ecthelions erwachten, doch noch hatte er keinen konkreten Hinweis. „Und was deine Schwester betrifft, ich denke sie ist Elladan zwar durchaus gewachsen, aber er ihr sicherlich auch. Sie werden bestimmt eine sehr interessante Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Auch Legolas überkam ein seltsames Gefühl, als er ein weiteres Mal in die Dunkelheit spähte.

„Spürst du das auch?", fragte er leise flüsternd. Etwas stimmte nicht in ihrer Umgebung, doch es konnten keine Orks in der Nähe sein, denn Legolas war sich sicher, dass sie diese gehört hätten.

Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl wurde immer stärker und Erestor blickte etwas erschrocken bei Legolas' Frage auf, er hatte sehr gehofft sich zu irren.

„Ja, ich habe den Eindruck, wir werden beobachtet, doch ich kann nichts Genaueres sagen, wir sollten vorsichtig sein, bereit jederzeit das Schwert zu schwingen. Da wir uns in einem Wald befinden würde ich stark bezweifeln, dass wir die Gelegenheit haben werden unsere Bögen einzusetzen", flüsterte er zurück und versuchte mit seinen Blicken die Dunkelheit um sie zu durchdringen. Doch weder seine Augen, noch seine Ohren oder Nase gab ihm ein verräterisches Zeichen, es war nur ein Gefühl.

Legolas nickte ein wenig beunruhigt. Dass auch Erestor es verspürte, zeigte ihm deutlich, dass wirklich etwas nicht stimmte. Automatisch glitt seine Hand an seine Seite, an der das Schwert hing. Seine Finger legten sich um den Griff, bereit das Schwert jeder Zeit zu ziehen. Legolas hoffte immer noch darauf, dass ihre Gefühle sie trügen wollten, doch anstatt schwächer wurden sie immer stärker. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie waren nicht alleine.

Erestor spürte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete, er war nervös. Wie lange würden ihre namenlosen Beobachter sich Zeit lassen, bis sie sich zeigen würden? Wie viele waren es? Hatten sie eine Chance? Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass er es mit einigen aufnehmen konnte, aber er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie gut der Sohn Thranduils sich halten würde. Zudem war er für dessen Sicherheit verantwortlich. Nun glitt auch Erestors Hand leise zu seinem Schwert.

„Legolas, kannst du näher bestimmen, was uns auflauert? Orks kann ich ausschließen", flüsterte Erestor.

„Diese Erkenntnis hatte ich auch schon gewonnen", erwiderte Legolas ebenso leise. „Orks wären lauter gewesen, aber was uns sonst verfolgen sollte, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Wer auch immer es ist, sie sind äußerst geschickt."

Legolas verstummte und sah sich unruhig um. Es schien immer näher zu kommen.

„Ich würde vermuten, dass sie auch intelligenter sind als Orks… Menschen vielleicht? Aber warum? Und woher kommen sie? Was haben sie vor?" Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden bei diesen Worten und ein Zittern fuhr durch seine Glieder. „Hast du auch den Eindruck Stimmen im Wind zu vernehmen? Ein Flüstern, kaum wahrnehmbar", fragte er den Düsterwaldelben und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimmen, die er immer deutlicher vernahm.

Es war unheimlich.

„Ich höre es", erwiderte Legolas fast tonlos und sah sich beinahe hastig um, doch immer noch sah er nichts. Er vernahm nur das leise Flüstern, aber es hätten genauso die sanften Bewegungen der Blätter im Wind sein können. Legolas versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass es womöglich wirklich so war, bis ihm auffiel, dass es völlig windstill war.

„Was denkst du, was dies ist…", flüsterte Erestor, als der Wind plötzlich wieder stärker durch die Bäume pfiff, einem hohlen Kreischen gleich, das den Dunkelhaarigen erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Der fahle Mond brach durch die Wolkendecke und tauchte ihre Umgebung in ein geisterhaftes Licht, welches die Bäume krank, verkrüppelt und viel zu scharf wirken ließ.

„Das ist unheimlich", flüsterte er zittrig.

Legolas erwiderte nichts, doch verriet ein leichtes Zittern, dass er ebenfalls so dachte. Ein Schauer jagte ihm den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich spüre es. Ich spüre genau wie jemand uns beobachtet", hauchte er schließlich und sah sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um. „So deutlich wird es erst jetzt."

Ein wenig ängstlich, aber auch wütend biss Erestor die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste es beobachtet zu werden.

„Sie wollen uns zermürben, damit sie leichtes Spiel haben, wahrscheinlich lachen sie gerade über uns", hauchte er und setzte sich dann ruckartig auf seinem Pferd auf.

„Wir wissen, dass ihr da seid, also zeigt euch." Seine Stimme gellte durch den Wald, und er hatte sein Schwert gezogen.

Legolas Pferd legte unwillig die Ohren an und tänzelte aufgeregt, als der Elb das Tier ebenfalls anhielt und umdrehte. Blitzschnell zog er sein Schwert und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, denn plötzlich schien er von allen Seiten die Blicke zu spüren.

Schnell schlug Erestors Herz, als er das Rascheln der Blätter um sich herum vernahm, es mussten sehr viele sein. Ein kurzer Blick auf Legolas zeigte, dass auch der jüngere zu diesem Schluss gekommen war.

„Verdammt, warum machen sie es so spannend", presste er hervor und blickte wieder auf die Büsche, die in einem fremden Rhythmus hin und her zu schwingen schienen. Er konnte die Angst, die durch seine Adern floss, nicht leugnen.

Der jüngere Elb konnte das Klopfen seines Herzens bis zum Halse spüren und er dachte, es wäre so laut, dass auch ihre Beobachter es hören müssten. Nervös krampften sich seine Finger um den Griff des Schwertes.

„Ich weiß nicht warum sie uns so hinhalten, aber ich sage dir, ich werde es ihnen nicht leicht machen", zischte er dann leise. Er war unsicher, aber genau dies machte ihn in diesem Moment auch unvergleichlich wütend.

Tausende Insekten schienen über seine Haut zu krabbeln und Erestors Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Seine Nerven lagen blank und er zuckte zusammen, als ein Ast hinter ihnen knirschte. Er wirbelte herum, das Schwert in seiner Hand, das Herz in seiner Kehle.

Ein Mann war aus dem Gebüsch getreten und unzählige folgten ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie von mehr als einem Dutzend großer, bärtiger Männer umringt, die schon von weitem den Geruch des Bösen an sich haften hatten.

„Leoglas, wir werden kämpfen müssen. Sie sind zu nah an Bruchtal…" murmelte er und hoffte, keiner der Menschen sprach Sindarin.

„Wir würden so oder so nicht entkommen können", entgegnete Legolas und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre alles Blut, alles Leben aus seinem Körper gewichen.

Der Elb sah, wie die bärtigen Männer bei ihrem Anblick ihre Münder zu hässlichen Grinsen verzogen. Legolas schluckte hart.

Ihre Gegner zogen den Kreis langsam enger.

„Dann wollen wir uns aber nicht kampflos ergeben, oder?", knirschte Erestor und schwang sein Schwert in einem präzisen Bogen. Zwei Köpfe rollten, Erestor trieb sein Pferd an und begann ein Blutbad.

„Legolas, sobald du eine Lücke findest, flüchte nach Bruchtal, hol Hilfe, sie sind zu nah, die müssen getötet werden", rief der Elb, als sich die Männer laut schreiend auf sie stürzten.

Der blonde Elb nickte knapp, während auch er sein Schwert um sich schwang. Er wusste nicht wie viele Gegner er tötete, doch sie waren so zahlreich und so dicht, dass er mit fast jedem Hieb einen von den Männern traf. Rücksichtslos kämpfte er sich durch die Menge, seine Hand fest um den Griff seines Schwertes geklammert. Ein blitzschneller Blick zu Erestor sagte Legolas, dass es diesem nicht viel besser ging.

Für jeden Gefallenen erschienen zwei neue. Erestor kämpfte und kämpfte, doch es wurden nicht weniger. Grimmige Gesichter grinsten ihn an. Blut spritze, er geriet in Bedrängnis.

Sein Pferd brach unter ihm zusammen, schnell sprang er herunter, wirbelte umher, tötete drei weitere.

Wie sollte er dies nur überstehen? Wie sollte Legolas dies nur überstehen?

Legolas wusste es nicht. Verzweifelt erwehrte er sich der raschen Angriffe, hieb nur noch blindlings mit seinem Schwert auf die Körper ein, welche vor seinen Augen zu einer vollkommen einheitlichen Masse zu werden schienen. Boshafte Fratzen schienen die Gesichter zu ziehen. Die Augen der Männer funkelten dämonisch. Mit letzter Verzweiflung schwang Legolas sein Schwert, schlitzte zwei Angreifern die Kehle durch, welche sofort tot zu Boden sanken. Mit geweiteten Augen sah der Elb nun auf die Lücke, welche entstanden war. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, handelte er, die Worte Erestors immer noch in seinen Ohren.

Feuer flammte durch seinen Arm, Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen, brannte, doch er durfte nicht aufgeben.

Sein Schwert fester ergreifend schlug er weiter auf die Menschen ein, deren Zahl sich nie zu verringern schien.

Bis plötzlich Hoffnung ihn durchzuckte, der blonde Elb hatte eine Lücke entdeckt und versuchte zu fliehen. Erestor würde ihm diese Gelegenheit sichern. Alle Kraft in sich sammelnd beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen noch einmal. Wie ein Berserker drang er auf die Menschen ein.

Und Legolas nutzte die Chance. Hastig trieb er sein Pferd an, welches, ohnehin schon nervös, mit einem mächtigen Satz vorwärts sprang und dann lospreschte. Ein Mann, der dem Tier in den Weg kam, wurde von dem verängstigten Ross nieder getrampelt, die anderen Männer wichen erschrocken zurück.

Legolas saß tief über den Hals des Pferdes gebeugt, erst als er keine Menschen mehr zu seinen Seiten erblickte, wagte er es sich umzudrehen. Heftig schluckte er. Es waren so viele - immer noch. Hatte Erestor noch eine Chance? Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen trieb er sein Reittier zu immer größerer Eile an.

Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn für wenige Augenblicke, der Sohn Thranduils würde es schaffen. Er hatte keine Chance, das wusste er, doch würde er weiter versuchen so viele wie möglich mit sich in den Tod zu nehmen. Er kämpfte wie ein Wahnsinniger, erschlug mehr als ein Dutzend, bis die Menschen plötzlich innehielten, Platz machten.

Blut strömte aus mehreren Wunden an seinen Armen und seiner Brust. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und seine Gedanken rasten. Was passierte jetzt? Was würde geschehen? Warum wichen sie zurück? Nun machte sich auch seine Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Zitternd wartete er.

Die gut zwanzig Menschen bildeten plötzlich eine Gasse und Erestor schluckte sichtlich. Ein großer Mann trat auf ihn zu, mit schwarzem Schnurrbart, Glatze und finster glänzenden Augen.

„Soso, ein Elb, das ist ja interessant", lachte er und zog sein Schwert. „Lasst uns sehen, zu was das Elbenvolk fähig ist."

Schnell wie eine Raubkatze hatte er angegriffen und Erestor, geschwächt durch Müdigkeit, Blutverlust und die Anstrengung konnte nur knapp parieren. Er wusste, auch wenn ihm dieser Mensch zu seinen Zeiten in Gondolin nicht einmal annähernd ebenbürtig gewesen wäre, hatte er nun keine Chance.

Die Menschen um sie herum grölten, als die beiden ungleichen Gegner einen tödlichen Tanz aufführten. Schweiß trat auf Erestors Stirn, seine Brust und Arme schmerzten, er konnte das Schwert kaum noch halten, seine Schritte erlahmten.

Sein Gegner war sehr schnell für einen Menschen, mit voller Kraft schlug er auf den nun taumelnden Elben ein. Er schien sich seines Sieges sicher. Seine Augen blitzen und Erestor entdeckte die gesuchte Lücke, mit einem letzen Aufbäumen sammelte er seine Kräfte und griff noch einmal an, durchbrach die Verteidigung und verwundete den Krieger.

Er sah Schock und dann Wut in den Augen des anderen.

„Soso, also hat der kleine Elb doch etwas gelernt", zischte er und schlug einmal hart mit der flachen Kante seines Schwerte gegen Erestor Kopf.

Zu schwach diesen Streich noch aufzuhalten, brach der erschöpfte Elb zusammen. Schwärze umfing ihn.

X.X.X.X.X

Im gestreckten Galopp jagte das Pferd Legolas mit seinem erschöpften Reiter durch den Wald. Immer wieder trieb der Elb es an. Leicht glänzte das Fell des Tieres, als seine Hufe über den Boden donnerten.

Legolas wusste nicht wie lange er nun schon fort von dem Geschehen war, doch er wusste, er musste schnell nach Imladris gelangen. Erestor würde Hilfe brauchen. Und so presste der Elb die Beine immer dichter an sein Reittier. Bald näherten sich die Grenzen des Elbenreiches.

„Jemand nähert sich sehr schnell", vernahm er die Stimme eines Späherpostens vor der Hütte der Grenzwächter. Schnell war Glorfindel aufgestanden und hinausgeeilt, spähte durch Dunkelheit.

Und tatsächlich, auch er konnte einen Reiter wahrnehmen, der sich ihnen in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit näherte. Mit einer knappen Geste gab er seinen Soldaten zu verstehen, sie sollten die Bögen spannen.

Schon wollte er den Befehl geben einen Warnschuss abzugeben, als er das blonde Haar das anderen im Mondlicht bemerkte.

„Legolas, was ist geschehen?", schallte seinen Stimme durch die Nacht, als er hinab sprang und dem Elben entgegen ging. „Und wo ist Erestor?" Sein Herz setze einen Schlag aus, als er den Noldo nirgendwo entdecken konnte.

Legolas Reittier riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch, als sein Reiter es so plötzlich anhielt und in einem Schwung und mit letzter Kraft hinunter sprang.

„Glorfindel!", rief der Elb beinahe atemlos und gleichzeitig unendlich erleichtert, dass er dem anderen Elben begegnet war. „Wir... wir wurden angegriffen", hauchte er, bevor ihm die Stimme endgültig versagte und die Erkenntnis über die Ereignisse wie eine Welle über ihn hereinbrach.

X.X.X.X.X

Stern: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich umgeknuffelt. Jop, Erestor sollte Nachdenken… sofern er überhaupt zum Denken noch in der Lage ist. Wie gesagt, ich denke, Fallende Engel beschreibt die Beziehung zwischen Erestor und Thranduil sehr gut, außerdem erfährt man noch ein paar Sachen, die hier nur angedeutet werden, aber auch natürlich Schwierigkeiten verursachen ;).

Galu: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich kräftig durchgewuschelt ;). Genau! Armer Glorfindel… der ist einfach nen armes Schweinchen… Haldir führt sich auf wie Erestor? Nur, weil er unsicher ist, weil er schon einmal jemanden verloren hat? Ich habe bei Haldir immer den Eindruck, er tut sich schwer damit zu lieben… Rückreise?... wie du siehst…. Nö… und Legolas haben wir in Fallende Engel ja schon genug gequält… denke ich… vermute ich… ach ja, ich liebe es die Charas zu quälen… und jetzt kommen endlich meine Erestor muss leiden Kapitel… aber SDS… hätte er sich entschieden und Elrond hätte das gewusst, hätte er nicht fort gemusst!

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich plattgeknuddelt. Zu Haldir und Legolas äußere ich mich jetzt nicht ;). Das werdet ihr in den nächsten Kapitel erfahren… aus jeden Fall sind wir bereits in Kap 35 und da geht es hauptsächlich um die Beiden... Ich hab im mom auch keine Zeit, aber das liegt daran, dass ich wieder Vorlesungen hab, und deswegen mehr an der Uni bin, als daheim…

Lord Elo: Danke für dein Review. Zu Thrandi und Elrond: Kein Kommentar… die beiden dürften es sehr schwer haben… selbst wenn wir sie zusammenbringen wollten… außerdem Thrandi liebt seine Laurelin und Elrond seine Celebrían.

MorganAbKynan: Immer noch Berufsschule und nur am WE da? Schreib doch mal wieder ne mail… ich rutsch auch auf den Knien vor dir ;). Lass mal wieder was von dir hören, Süße!

Ele: Na du, ich hoffe, dir gefällt es bei deinem Bruder, und die Kaps gefallen dir auch. Wir hören ja voneinander, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Und die Reviews nicht vergessen ;). Aber ich glaube ganz fest, daran, dass du das Versprächen einhältst. Bis zu welchem Kap hast du die FF eigentlich? Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß beim lesen.


	23. Horriphobus Schreckenspein

A/N: Wir sind schon sehr auf eure Reaktionen zu diesem Kapitel gespannt, besonders zu dem Anfang. Viel Spaß damit!

**Kapitel 23: Horriphobus Schreckenspein **

Panik erfasste Glorfindel, er wusste, er musste so schnell wie möglich den anderen Bescheid geben. Ohne zu zögern schnappte er sich Legolas, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm und rannte in Richtung des Letzen Heimeligen Hauses.

Der Elb, welcher wie eine Aktentasche unter dem Arm des anderen klemmte, strampelte bei dieser groben Behandlung empört und äußerst heftig mit den Beinen, sodass er Glorfindel fast aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Eine Träne trat in Legolas Augen, bevor er anfing, laut und quäkend zu weinen. Wo war bloß sein Schnuller hin?

Stolpernd fing der Balrogtöter sich wieder und rannte weiter in Richtung Bruchtal, den sich windenden Elben unter dem Arm… Wie sollte er ihn nur ruhig stellen? Mit der anderen Hand kramte er in seinem Handtäschchen, bis er endlich fand, was er suchte. Mit breitem Grinsen zog er IHN heraus und stopfte ihn Legolas in den Mund, einen kleinen in vielen bunten Farben blinkenden Schnuller.

Legolas' Tränenfluss stoppte augenblicklich, als er das vertraute Etwas spürte. Mit feuchten Augen, begann er zufrieden an dem Schnuller zu nuckeln. Doch dann bemerkte er plötzlich, dass er immer noch unsanft getragen wurde. Empört öffnete er den Mund, der Schnuller fiel hinaus und Legolas begann wieder lauthals zu brüllen.

Verzweifelt hielt Glorfindel inne und blickte auf das schreiende Etwas unter seinem Arm. Was fehlte ihm bloß? Doch da sah er es hinter sich blitzen, schnell drehte er sich um und übersah dabei den Baumstumpf, der unsanft Bekanntschaft mit Legolas' Beinen machte, während der Balrogtöter sich bückte, den Schnuller aufhob, abwischte und ihn dem fast dreitausend Jahre alten Sohn Thranduils in den Mund steckte.

„So, mein Kleiner, sei brav, wir müssen die anderen warnen."

Legolas weinte und jammerte empört, eine solche Behandlung war er einfach nicht gewohnt, warum ging es nicht sanfter? Seine Beine taten noch weh, trotzdem begann er umso heftiger zu strampeln. Schließlich hatte sich auch noch ein gewisses Hungergefühl eingestellt... und etwas in seinem Mund tat fürchterlich weh.

Er musste den sich windenden Elben einfach festhalten, sie mussten die anderen warnen.

Ohne weiter auf Legolas zu achten preschte Glorfindel durch das Gebüsch, den jüngeren niemals loslassend, als er endlich die Häuser erblickte.

Elrond rannte ihm bereits entgegen.

„Glorfindel, da bist du ja endlich, und du hast ihn bei dir, was für ein Glück."

Verwirrt sah Glorfindel seinen Herrn an.

„Nein, wir müssen Erestor retten", rief er und wollte schon zu den Ställen eilen, um sein Pferd zu satteln, doch Elrond hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, du musst dich ausruhen, die Geburt war zu anstrengend für dich."

Das war zuviel für Legolas. Nun hielt Glorfindel, aber ihm war immer noch keine Beachtung zuteil geworden. Weinerlich begann er mit seinen Armen um sich zu schlagen und nach allem zu grapschen und zu ziehen, was ihm in die Finger kam. Und weil dies kaum zu helfen schien, begann er noch heftiger zu strampeln als zuvor.

Völlig verwirrt blickte Glorfindel auf das sich windende Geschöpf unter seinem Arm.

„Geburt???", fragte er fast tonlos und versuchte den blonden Elben zu wiegen.

„Ja natürlich, sag bloß, du hast das vergessen, was soll denn sein Vater sagen, wenn er dies erfährt?", erklang Elronds Stimme. „Und jetzt hast du den armen Kleinen auch noch erschreckt, los, bring ihn in die Wiege, Erestor hat sie extra für ihn gebaut."

Fassungslos folgte Glorfindel dem Elbenherrn und erschrak sichtlich, als er kurze Zeit später in seinem Gemach eine Wiege fand, in die er den strampelnden Elben hineinlegte.

Legolas beruhigte sich jedoch nicht, sondern begann noch lauter zu weinen und wiederum traten Tränen in seine Augen. Er hatte Hunger? Warum bekam er keine Milch? Und warum tat ihm im Mund alles so weh? Ein lautes ‚WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH' tönte durch das Zimmer.

Was sollte er nun tun? Glorfindel fühlte sich überfordert und sah hilflos zu dem Elbenherrn auf, dieser sah ihn jedoch etwas mürrisch an.

„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um deinen Sohn? Er hat wahrscheinlich Hunger, und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen musst du seine Windeln auch wieder wechseln. Enttäusche Erestor doch nicht", herrschte Elrond ihn an.

„Aber… aber Erestor ist doch gefangen genommen worden…"

„Quatsch, Glorfindel was träumst du dir denn zusammen? Hast du durch die Geburt noch Halluzinationen??? Ich weiß, dass sie für dich sehr schmerzhaft war, natürlich, ohne Gleitgel und richtige Vorbereitung ist das immer schwierig, aber dass es solche Auswirkungen hat, hätte ich nicht erwartet, und nun still den Kleinen endlich",

Ohne darüber nachzudenken befolgte er den Befehl, nahm den Kleinen hoch und setze ihn an seine Brust.

Ein wenig beruhigt, vertrockneten Legolas' Tränen und mit freudig strahlenden Augen begann er zufrieden zu nuckeln.

Elrond sah Glorfindel kopfschüttelnd an.

„Du solltest dich wirklich besser um deinen Sohn kümmern", erklärte der Elbenherr mit einem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich denke der Kleine bekommt bald seinen ersten Zahn, also solltest du nun besonders aufpassen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den stillenden Glorfindel verließ Elrond das Zimmer.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr Glorfindel, als Elrond den Raum verlassen hatte, jetzt konnte er sich heimlich zum Stall flüchten und Erestor retten.

Er wollte schon aufstehen und Legolas zurück in die Wiege legen, als er sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt bekam, was es bedeutet, wenn ein Elb zahnt.

„Au!!!", fluchte er und hielt den jüngeren Elben von sich weg, sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. Doch konnte er ihm nicht lange böse sein, zu goldig wirkten die Pausbacken und die Milch, die noch auf seinen Lippen haftete. Er wusste, irgendetwas war noch zu tun, doch er wusste nicht genau was. Es hatte etwas mit dem Füttern eines Kindes zu tun, da war er sich ganz sicher. Angestrengt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was Celebrían mit den Zwillingen und Arwen gemacht hatte, als sie noch so klein gewesen waren, wie Legolas jetzt. Er wunderte sich zwar immer noch, dass die Wiege, die Erestor gebaut hatte, zu klein für den Elben war, aber Erestor würde schon gewusst haben was er tat.

Plötzlich viel es Glorfindel ein, Celebrían hatte die Kinder über ihre Schulter gehängt, und ihnen solange auf den Rücken geklopft, bis sie ein etwas merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich gaben, und auch Erestor hatte dies mit Aníril gemacht. Fest entschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, nahm er den jungen Elben auf den Arm und klopfte ihm mehrfach zwischen die Schultern, bis dieses merkwürdige Geräusch ertönte, dann sah er Legolas wieder an.

Glücklich strahlten Legolas' Augen, erfreut brabbelte er etwas, als er in Glorfindels Gesicht sah. „Mami?", kam ein Laut über seine Lippen und die Augen lachten fröhlich.

„Oh, er hat sein erstes Wort gesprochen, ist er nicht niedlich, Glorfindel, ich danke dir so sehr, dass du damals zugestimmt hast", ertönte plötzlich Erestors Stimme neben ihm, und erschrocken blickte der blonde Balrogtöter auf. Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr, und Panik bemächtigte sich seiner.

„Was… was… aber wieso…", stammelte er und blickte immer wieder zwischen Legolas und Erestor hin und her. Bis plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Sohn Thranduils gezogen wurde.

Legolas sah in mit großen Augen an und sein Körper krampfte sich in den Händen des Elben seltsam zusammen. Und dann öffnete Legolas den Mund, gab seltsame würgende Geräusche von sich, bis er sich schließlich genau in Glorfindels Gesicht hinein übergab.

X.X.X.X.X

Vor Schreck setze Glorfindel sich auf und sah aus großen Augen auf den über ihm stehenden Sohn Thranduils, der noch einen Eimer Wasser in den Händen hielt.

„Es war nur ein Traum…", beruhigte er sich, bis ihm auffiel, das doch etwas nicht stimmte. „Erestor… Schnell wir müssen nach Bruchtal."

Legolas sah den Elben vor ihm ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Ihr seid bewusstlos geworden. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr Euch wieder auf einem Pferd halten könnt?", fragte er unsicher.

Unwirsch wischte Glorfindel diese Frage beiseite.

„Natürlich kann ich das, ich bin nur erschrocken ob Eurer Worte. Auf dem Weg könnt ihr mir dann erklären was vorgefallen ist", entgegnete er und schwang sich auf sein Tier, das seine Soldaten bereits gesattelt hatten.

Legolas lief ebenfalls zu seinem Reittier, welches verschwitzt an der Stelle stand, an dem der Elb von ihm geglitten war, und nun unruhig herum tänzelte. Mit einem Schwung, saß Legolas wieder auf seinem Tier und trieb es direkt neben Glorfindels Ross.

„Wie weit ist es bis Imladris?", fragte er.

„Bei diesem Tempo haben wir die Häuser in einer Stunde erreicht", erklärte Glorfindel knapp, und trieb sein Tier weiter an.

Legolas tat es ihm gleich und trieb sein Pferd zu immer größerer Eile. Er hörte das laute Schnaufen des Tieres, doch es folgte willig den Befehlen seines Herren. Und so jagten die beiden Rösser Seite an Seite durch die pechschwarze Nacht.

Glorfindels Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals, er hatte Legolas aufmerksam zugehört und nun war seine Sorge um den geliebten Elben ins unermessliche gestiegen. Er hoffte, sie würden ihn retten können, er betete darum.

Es schien ihm, als kämen sie nicht voran, als würden sie den Häusern nicht näher kommen und er wurde immer ungeduldiger. Angst hatte ihn erfasst.

Als endlich die weißen Mauern Imladris' vor seinen Augen erschienen, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Vor der Tür sprang er ab und rannte die Korridore entlang zu Elronds Gemächern.

„Legolas, hol Haldir, er wird wissen was zu tun ist", rief er noch über seine Schulter und klopfte dann wie ein Besessener an Elronds Tür.

Der andere Elb eilte ebenfalls die Flure hinunter und suchte nach Haldir. Legolas wusste, dass dieser in Erestors Gemächern nächtigte, war sich aber nicht sicher, wo sich diese befanden. In seiner Eile stürmte er einfach durch die nächst beste Tür, hinter welcher er Erestors Räume vermutete. Der blonde Elb vergaß dabei sogar anzuklopfen und so sah er sich unvermutet in einer Situation wieder, die er sich lieber nicht hätte vorstellen wollen. Legolas war geradewegs in das Zimmer Orophins und Rúmils gelaufen, Haldirs Brüder.

Rúmil kuschelte sich eng an seinen Zwilling und genoss einfach seine Umarmung.

„Was denkst du, ich habe Haldir noch nie so erlebt, wie in den letzen beiden Tagen", meinte er gedankenverloren, während Orophin ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Damit hast du recht, doch ich wüsste nicht, wie wir ihm helfen können", kam die zärtliche Antwort und Rúmil blickte in die strahlend blauen Augen seines Bruders.

„Was schade ist, ich freue mich so für ihn, dass er endlich wieder verliebt ist. Seit ihrem Tod hat er nicht mehr so empfunden."

„Ja, und deswegen sollten wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Doch jetzt wüsste ich eine bessere Beschäftigung", kicherte Orophin und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und die beiden Zwillinge schreckten auseinander und rissen die Decke hoch, um ihre unbekleideten Körper zu verdecken.

Sprachlos starrten sie auf Legolas.

Dieser sah sie ebenfalls äußerst erschrocken an.

„Ver... verzeiht", stammelte er dann, nicht wissend, was er nun sagen sollte zu seiner Entschuldigung.

„Ich suche... Haldir", brachte er dann doch schließlich hervor. „Es ist wichtig."

Erst jetzt kam den Zwillingen zu Bewusstsein, dass Legolas ja eigentlich abgereist war. Dir zogen sich rasend schnell an, wie es nur Elben konnten an und eilten zu Erestors Räumen und stürmten ohne anzuklopfen hinein.

Haldir war gerade eingeschlafen, das Gesicht des Düsterwaldelben vor Augen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Erschrocken setze er sich auf und blickte auf drei atemlose Elben.

„Was ist passiert?", erscholl seine Stimme.

„Haldir!", rief Legolas. „Erestor und ich, wir wurden angegriffen - von Menschen. Es waren viele..." Der Elb brach ab und holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach. „Ich schaffte es zu fliehen, doch Erestor... sein Pferd war zusammen gebrochen, er konnte nicht fort..."

Diesmal verstummte Legolas ganz.

Haldir fackelte nicht lange, mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gesprungen, nicht darauf achtend, dass Legolas nun seinen nackten Körper sehen konnte. Schneller noch als seine Brüder zuvor war er angezogen und rannte bereits los.

„Rumil, Orophin, holt Degil und mindestens zwei seiner Krieger", befahl er seinen Brüdern. „Legolas, Ihr kommt mit, Eure Schwester, die Zwillinge und Aníril wecken."

Haldirs Brüder waren bereits auf dem Weg, nachdem der Elb die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, Legolas folgte Haldir, welcher die Gänge des Hauses hinabeilte, in Richtung der Gemächer von Elronds Söhnen. Vor der Tür verweilten sie kurz und Legolas klopfte diesmal an, bevor sie eintraten.

Haldir eilte sofort auf die Zimmer Elrohirs zu und sah aus den Augenwinkeln noch, wie Legolas zu den anderen Gemächern ging. Er klopfte nicht, sondern riss die Tür auf. Er wollte nicht länger warten, wenn sein engster Freund in Lebendgefahr schwebte. Aníril würde das sicherlich verstehen.

Eng an Elrohir gekuschelt, hatte Aníril diese Nacht geschlafen, entspannt und zufrieden. Doch wurde sie von plötzlichen, lauten Geräuschen geweckt. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie die Tür zu dem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Kurze Zeit später saß die Elbenmaid mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck kerzengrade im Bett und starrte Haldir entgeistert an.

„Einer von Euch beiden muss mich begleiten, Erestor schwebt in Lebensgefahr, wenn wir ihn überhaupt noch retten können", eröffnete Haldir das Gespräch und sah den beiden kühl entgegen, er musste seine Ruhe bewahren, nur so konnte er sie leiten.

Elrohir starrte den Galadhrim nur an, zu etwas anderem war er nicht fähig.

Bei Haldirs Worten war Aníril erschrocken zusammen gezuckt. Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und eilte auf Haldir zu. „Haldir, was ist mit meinem Vater?", rief sie und man hörte deutlich das Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

„Legolas und er sind angegriffen worden, Legolas konnte fliehen, Erestor nicht. Ich möchte einen Heiler in unserem Suchttrupp haben, also Aní, willst du mit?", fragte er kühl und sah zu Elrohir, der sich auch aus dem Bett erhob.

„Einer von euch muss hier bleiben, wir werden kämpfen müssen, und falls wir Erestor nicht finden, möchte ich einen Heiler hier wissen", erklärte er knapp und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich werde mitkommen", erwidere Aníril nur und sah zu Elrohir hinüber, der immer noch neben dem Bett stand. „Immerhin geht es um meinen Vater."

Diese Worte richtete sie mehr an Elrohir als an Haldir, ihr Blick sagte zur Genüge, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Ihr werdet ihn finden, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Geliebte", flüsterte Elrohir ihr zu und er verbarg nicht die Sorge, die er empfand.

Haldir hingegen nickte nur knapp und drehte sich um.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, wir wollten los, Glorfindel trifft uns bei den Ställen."

Schnell hatte er das Zimmer verlassen und traf auf Legolas, der von Melelhídhril und Elladan begleitet wurde, auch auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich Sorge ab.

Aníril gab Elrohir einen sanften Kuss, bevor sie sich schnell zu dem Schrank begab um sich geeignete Kleidung anzuziehen. Sie war froh darüber, dass Elrohir sie mitgehen ließ, zwar mit Sorge, aber ohne zu versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten.

In den gemeinsamen Räumen von Elladan und Elrohir waren so nun bereits alle fertig angezogen versammelt. Elladans Haare wirkten ein wenig zerzaust, in seinem und Melelhídhrils Gesichtern stand die Sorge geschrieben. Aníril war zudem noch reichlich blass um die Nasenspitze, als sie einen Moment später, ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

„Elladan, ich möchte, dass du uns begleitest, du bist einer der besten Kämpfer, und ich weiß nicht, gegen wie viele wir kämpfen werden müssen", sprach Haldir und verbeugte sich leicht vor der Tochter Thranduils. „Werdet Ihr uns auch begleiten?"

Der älteste Sohn Elronds nickte knapp um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, während die Frau an seiner Seite den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sinnvoll wäre, würde ich Euch begleiten. Mir ist der Gebrauch des Schwertes zwar nicht fremd, aber ich möchte kein Klotz am Bein sein", erwiderte sie ernsthaft.

Legolas sah sie an und musste trotz der ernsten Situation lachen.

„Glaube mir, Schwester, ich weiß, wie du mit dem Schwerte umgehst, und ein Klotz am Bein wärest du keineswegs. Aber ich denke, die Gruppe wird bereits groß genug werden."

Er schaute in die kleine Runde, die sich versammelt hatte. Aníril war immer noch sehr blass, trug aber wie alle anderen eine entschlossene Gesichtsmiene zur Schau.

Entschlossenen Schrittes machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen, dort trafen sie auf Glorfindel, an dessen Seite Elrond stand, auch die Zwillinge waren schon da, genauso wie Degil, Hauptmann der Grenzwachen, und zwei seiner Soldaten.

Melelhídhril hatte sie begleitet und wandte sich nun Elladan zu.

„Komm zu mir zurück, wir haben noch etwas fortzusetzen", flüsterte sie ihm zu, und beide küssten sich kurz.

Haldir begrüßte Glorfindel mit einem Nicken und dieser trat auf ihn zu.

„Danke, dass du alle hast holen lassen, ich wusste, du würdest die am besten organisieren", sprach der Balrogtöter und lächelte Haldir strahlend an.

„Nichts zu danken, du weißt auch, dass ich für Erestor fast alles tun würde. Mein Herr, wir werden unser bestes geben Euren ersten Ratgeber zurück zu bringen", antwortete er und verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Herrn von Bruchtal, nur um kurze Zeit später aufzusitzen.

Glorfindel tat es ihm gleich.

Elrond lächelte erleichtert auf, auch wenn er wusste, dass nur sehr wenig Hoffnung für seinen ersten Berater bestand, so wusste er, dass diese Gruppe es schaffen würde, wenn es zu schaffen wäre.

Sein Lächeln erblasste jedoch wieder, als er auf Aníril blickte, die verkniffen auf ihrer Emlin saß und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er erinnerte sich an den Blick seiner Söhne, als sie von dem Überfall auf Celebríans Tross erfuhren, es war die gleiche Mischung aus Angst, Sorge aber auch alles überwindender Entschlossenheit gewesen, die nun auch aus Anírils Augen leuchtete.

Elrond wusste kaum, wie richtig er mit seiner Vermutung lag. Zwar wurde der Elbenmaid in diesem Moment wieder bewusst, dass ihr Knie noch immer nicht ganz belastbar war, doch da sie ritt, war dies kaum von Bedeutung. Im ersten Moment des Schocks hatte sie es sogar beinahe vergessen, aber wollte sie nun nichts mehr sagen, da sie fürchtete, Elrohir würde sie in letzter Sekunde von der Teilnahme am Suchtrupp abhalten wollen. Energisch schüttelte Aníril den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben und lauschte beklommen den letzten Worten.

„Ich bitte Euch, innerhalb von drei Tagen zurück zu kehren, wenn Ihr bis dahin nicht zurück seid, werde ich alles Nötige in die Wege leiten. Passt auf euch auf", sprach der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses und neigte sein Haupt. In diesem Moment zuckte ein Bild durch seinen Geist, von zwei dunkelhaarigen Elben, einer weiblich, einer männlich, die einander festhielten, während der männliche schwer verletzt schien. Ein Lächeln schlich sich erneut auf seine Züge und so galten seine letzen Worte Aníril.

„Wenn jemand es schaffen kann deinen Vater zu finden, dann bist du es. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und schritt zurück, dicht gefolgt von Melelhídhril und Elrohir.

Aníril sah dem Elbenherren leicht zweifelnd nach, jedoch wusste die Elbenmaid, dass wenn Elrond etwas sagte, sie auf die Richtigkeit seiner Worte vertrauen konnte. Trotzdem war sie sich unsicher, aber ihrerseits wollte sie nicht davon sprechen. Als die anderen Elben ihre Pferde wendeten und anritten, gab auch Aníril Emlin die Hilfen zum Antreten. Ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen blieb jedoch.

Haldir drückte einmal kurz Anírils Hand und schon schossen alle Tiere hinter Legolas her, der sie dorthin führte, wo der Angriff statt gefunden hatte.

X.X.X.X.X

A/N: Der Horriphobus Schreckenspein ist ein Zauber aus dem DSA - Regelwerk, der den, auf den der Spruch gewirkt wird mit seinem schlimmsten Alptraum konfrontiert… also irgendwie passend oder?

Shiva: Hi, Danke für dein liebes Review. Noch werden weder Val noch ich verraten, was mit Erestor passiert, sonst wäre doch alle Spannung weg, oder?

Galu: Danke Süße, für das Rev. Fühl dich einmal ganz dolle durchgeknuffelt. Ist dir Fin weit genug abgedreht? Ich hoffe, wir waren dir nicht zu albern… eigentlich ist das ganze aus einem Missverständnis entstanden, aber es hat Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Wer die Menschen sind, wird noch andeutungsweise erklärt ;).

Turquenione: Danke für dein Review ;). Ich hoffe, dir haben die letzten beiden Teile auch gefallen ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Rev, Süße. Fühl dich umgeknuffelt. Nur ein Cliffhanger??? Nun gut ;). Und nein, die Story hat kein Ende… das, was jetzt Kap 36 war, sollte eigentlich schon in Kap 30 rein…. Sagt das genug??? Irgendwie… wird es immer länger ;). VIEL Länger ;). Ich hoffe, wir werden unser Niveau wahren können und die Spannung nicht verlieren ;).

Morgan: Danke für dein Review ;). Fühl dich umgeknuschelt. Oki, hast Recht, wir haben das arme Findelchen sehr dolle gequält… ich hoffe, du wirst mir je verzeihen… Da fällt mir auf, hast du Lust mal wieder ein RP zum betaen zu übernehmen? Diesmal ganz sicher ohne Legolas / Haldir ;). Du weißt doch, es ist schon viel mehr geschrieben als veröffentlicht. Nicht jeder betaleser ist so rasend schnell wie du ;). Ich hoffe, du wirst dich irgendwann mit Legolas / Haldir anfreunden können ;).

Lord elo: Danke für dein Review. Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es in der nächsten Zeit viele Kapitel zu Nur die Wahrheit verletzt gibt, weil ich wenig Zeit habe, und dieses Projekt einfach wichtiger ist… Zu Thrandi und Elrond: Sie haben beide eine Frau, die sie über alles lieben!

Stern: Danke für sein liebes Rev, fühl dich umgewuschelt. Naja, was mit Erestor passiert, dazu werde ich noch nichts sagen. Aber: Mein Erestor ist auf jeden Fall etwas zierlicher als so manch anderer Elb. Aber durchaus nicht unfähig sich zu wehren ;). Außerdem hatte ich mir den Menschen sehr groß vorgestellt… und gegen eine solche Übermacht hat leider auch ein Erestor keine Chance…

Mondliesel: Hi, freut mich, jetzt auch so von dir zu hören ;). Fühl dich mit den anderen umgeknuddelt. Ich mag Mel auch sehr gerne, sie musste einfach rein ;). Wir mussten Legolas einfach mit Erestor wegschicken… war für den Plot das Beste… auch wenn das leider darin resultiert, dass diese FF wohl über 50 Kaps haben wird, wenn sie fertig gestellt ist… Ich hoffe, dir hat dieses kranke Kap auch gefallen ;)

Danke an Alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben. Wir haben uns sehr, sehr gefreut.


	24. Der Preis des Beraters

**Kapitel 24: Der Preis des Beraters**

Schmerz. Überall um ihn herum war Schmerz. Er wollte wieder zurück ins Vergessen, nichts mehr um ihn wahrnehmen. Die Pein wegschieben, fort von seiner Seele. Doch das Erwachen kam unaufhaltbar.

Sein Rücken brannte, seine Seite pulsierte und seine Arme… er glaubte er würde innerlich verbrennen. Er war erwacht.

Mühsam versuchte er, etwas um sich zu erkennen. Herauszufinden warum er noch lebte, wo er war. Vorsichtig tat er einen Atemzug, wimmerte, als er glaubte, seine Brust würde explodieren. Seine Sinne waren immer noch umnebelt, schwanden und kamen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle. Doch er musste wissen wo er war.

Alle Schmerzen aus seinen Gedanken verbannend und unter größten Anstrengungen, versuchte er zu sehen. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, rann durch die vielen Kratzer, brannte wie Feuer. Doch endlich konnte er erkennen wo war.

In einer kleinen, steinernen Zelle lag er, die Tür verschlossen, die Hände gefesselt, die Ratten zu seinen Füßen. Vorsichtig näherte sich ihm eine, piepste, schnüffelte an ihm und wandte sich ab. Er zitterte, sie hatten ihn entkleidet und auf faulendes Stroh geworfen.

Warum lebte er noch?

„Sieh an, ist der kleine Elb also endlich wach geworden?"

X.X.X.X.X

Als sie aufgebrochen waren, war es noch tiefe Nacht gewesen und die Dunkelheit hatte Imladris und seine Umgebung fest in ihrer schwarzen Umarmung gehalten. Nun ritten sie bereits eine ganze Weile in raschem Tempo und mittlerweile machten sich die ersten Anzeichen des neuen Tages bemerkbar. Ein immer greller werdendes Licht ließ die Umrisse der Berge wie schwarze Zacken am Himmel stehen, die Sterne verschwanden nur langsam in der sich ausbreitenden Helligkeit, doch würde es noch lange dauern, bis die Sonne selbst am Horizont erschien.

Auch die Tiere des Waldes, durch den der Suchtrupp ritt, erwachten zum Leben. Das Unterholz war erfüllt von Rascheln und in den Astgabeln der Bäume begannen die Vögel zu zwitschern. Es erfüllte Anírils Herz mit Schmerz diesen fröhlichen Gesang zu hören, war sie doch selbst voll von Sorge für ihren Vater.

Der scharfe Gegenwind, der ihr ins Gesicht wehte, als die Pferde im eiligen Galopp über den Weg preschten, trieb ihr noch mehr Tränen in die Augen. Eisige Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. Sie glaubte fast zu frieren, immer wieder zog sich ihr Magen krampfartig und voller Angst zusammen, während sie den anderen folgten, die angeführt von Legolas und Glorfindel zu der Stelle eilten, an der die Menschen Erestor und den Düsterwaldelben angegriffen hatten.

X.X.X.X.X

Leise glitt der Spion in das Lager und schnell hatte er das Zelt ausfindig gemacht, welches er suchte. Nur das Rascheln des Windes war zu vernehmen, als er durch die Plane glitt und vor seinem König niederkniete, der ihn schweigend musterte.

„Mein Herr, ich bringe Euch Kunde, wie Ihr es mir geboten habt. Doch muss ich Euch gestehen, dass meine Nachricht Euch vielleicht nicht erfreuen wird. Soweit mir bekannt ist gelang es einem der Söhne Elronds Eure Tochter zu verführen, sie verweilt derzeit in seinen Gemächern", sprach er leise und wartete auf seine nächsten Befehle. Das kurze nach Luft schnappen seines Königs hatte ihm genug gesagt.

„Ich danke dir für diese Botschaft, kehre zurück, bevor du vermisst wirst", war alles was er als Antwort erhielt, und so machte sich der Elb wieder auf den Weg, genauso leise wie er aufgetaucht war.

Wütend lehnte Thranduil sich zurück, er wusste noch nicht, wie er mit der Dreistigkeit dieses Halbelben umgehen sollte, doch würde er ihn nicht ungestraft davon kommen lassen. Doch erst musste er Bruchtal erreichen. Schnell hatte er dem Lager den Aufbruch befohlen.

X.X.X.X.X

Die Stimme war nah an seinem Ohr erklungen und er zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und verletzbar.

„Schau mich an, kleiner Elb. Wir hätten nicht erwartet einen solchen Fang zu machen, sag, wer du bist. Deiner Kleider nach zu urteilen dürftest du einen hohen Preis bringen, genauso wie auch dein Geschick im Kampf dafür spricht, dass wir viel Geld fordern können", kicherte die Stimme irr und Erestor seufzte, versuchte mühsam zu lokalisieren, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Doch hielt der Sprecher sich außerhalb seiner Sichtweite.

„Los antworte", erklang der Befehl und Erestor wurde unsanft an den Haaren nach oben gerissen. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, einige der Wunden rissen wieder auf und er stöhnte.

X.X.X.X.X

Suchend strichen Legolas' Augen über den Weg, der vor ihnen lag, tasteten die Bäume ab, die einzelnen Steine. Fast schien es, als wolle er mit seinem Blick durch den Wald hindurch sehen um Erestor zu finden. Ein leiser, sorgenvoller Seufzer kam über die Lippen des blonden Elben. Nun, da der Tag anbrach, sah alles so anders aus als bei Nacht. Wüsste er nicht, dass der Platz des Kampfes sicherlich unübersehbar war, er würde ihn nicht finden.

Legolas spürte, wie die Muskeln des Pferdes sich immer wieder blitzschnell spannten und das Tier dahinschoss, wie eine Feder, die ganze Zeit im vollsten Tempo. Es war ein anderes Ross als das, welches er in der Nacht geritten hatte. Dieses Pferd war zu erschöpft gewesen, um ihn noch weiter tragen zu können. Nun ritt er auf einem hellen Fuchs, der vor Ausdauer nur so zu strotzen schien.

Plötzlich erkannte Legolas in der Ferne eine kleinere Lichtung auf dem Weg, die sich, je näher sie kamen, rasch als der Ort des Überfalls herausstellte. Der blonde Elb hielt den Atem an. Dann zügelte er kurz das Tempo seines Pferdes, streckte den Arm aus und zeigte auf die Stelle, während er sich umwandte und rief: „Dort ist es! Wir sind da!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Glorfindel die ihm gewiesene Stelle, er nahm kaum wahr, wie die beiden Galadhrim absprangen und bereits mit der Spurensuche begannen. Der Boden war aufgewühlt und Blut tauchte die Erde in ein dunkles Rot. Seine Angst um Erestor verstärkte sich um ein Vielfaches und er sprang vom Pferd. Mit einem raschen Blick hatte er die Lichtung sondiert, den toten Pferdeköper gefunden, der am Rande lag. Es war ganz zweifellos Erestors Wallach, der dort lag. Erfüllt von Furcht trat er neben Aníril, ergriff ihre Hand, eher um selbst Halt zu finden.

„Wir werden ihn finden...", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und beobachtete Rúmil, Orophin und Degil, die die Lichtung nach Spuren absuchten.

„Er war bewusstlos, sie haben ihn hinfort getragen", erklang bereits kurze Zeit später Degils Stimme. Er kniete auf dem Boden und winkte die Zwillinge heran, die kurz nickten. „Wir haben eine Spur. Folgt uns leise und führt die Pferde, wir wissen nicht, wie viele in der Nähe sind."

X.X.X.X.X

Was sollte er nur antworten? Die Wahrheit? Brachte es ihm etwas zu lügen? Er entschied, dass es keinen Sinn hätte. Doch noch war sein Wille nicht gebrochen, noch würde er nicht antworten.

Kaltes Metall fühlte er an seiner Kehle, sein Körper zitterte und er nahm den unangenehm warmen Atem seines Peinigers war, der ihn hochzog.

„Ich sagte, du sollst mir antworten", knirschte dieser und Erestor erschauerte, als er die unterdrückte Wut und Brutalität in der Stimme erkannte. Er wusste, er würde einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben, wenn er nicht antwortete, doch war dies wirklich schlimmer als das, was dieser Mensch sonst mit ihm vorhatte?

X.X.X.X.X

Legolas stand, nun da sie den Platz des Kampfes erreicht hatten, wie betäubt an dessen Rande und ließ seinen Blick über den Weg streichen. Es war ein grauenhaftes Bild, selbst in seiner Erinnerung hatte es nicht so furchtbar gewirkt. Legolas spürte wie ihn bei der Erinnerung immer noch das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Aníril schien es derweil als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben. Die Angst um ihren Vater wallte so heftig auf, dass sie kaum noch zu atmen vermochte und die Elbenmaid überkam das Gefühl, als müsste sie daran ersticken. Selbst Glorfindel, welcher flüsterte, dass sie ihn finden würden, was mehr an ihn selbst, als an sie gerichtet war, vermochte ihr die Angst nicht zu nehmen. Mit jeder Minute stieg das ungute Gefühl noch mehr an, mit jeder Minute nahm die Wahrscheinlichkeit ab, dass sie ihn lebend finden konnten, besonders nach dem Bild, was der Kampflatz bot. Aníril wusste, dass sie versuchen musste stark zu sein, aber konnte sie dies überhaupt?

Entsetzen stand auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Elben geschrieben, die sie begeleiteten. Immer und immer wieder sah Elladan die Bilder der Reisegruppe seiner Mutter, das Blut, die Toten... Er konnte sich nicht von der Erinnerung losreißen.

Haldir war der erste, der aus seiner Starre erwachte, wirklich verstand, was seine Brüder sagten.

„Los, dann sollten wir ihnen folgen", rief er und schon eilten alle den Galadhrim und Degil hinterher, die Schwerter gelockert.

X.X.X.X.X

Thranduil wurde langsam ungeduldig, sie sollten Imladris innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erreichen, doch eines der Tiere war gestürzt und so gab es erst einmal einen Tumult, bis sie weiterziehen konnten.

„Halt, was tut Ihr an den Grenzen Bruchtals?", erscholl die Stimme einer Grenzwache aus den Bäumen, und der Troß wusste, dass unzählige Pfeile auf sie gerichtet waren. Kühl ritt der König der Düsterwaldelben vor.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Elronds Haus, es gibt wichtiges zu besprechen", erklärte er kühl und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Befriedigt vernahm er, wie die Wache nach Luft schnappte, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Ihr dürft passieren", lautete die knappe Antwort.

X.X.X.X.X

„Mein Name ist völlig irrelevant!" erwiderte er stolz, nicht gewillt sich zu beugen, doch konnte er nicht verbergen, dass die Furcht ihn in einem eisernen Griff hielt.

„Oh doch, ich werde es schon noch herausfinden, kleiner Elb!" Ohne dass Erestor reagieren konnte, wurde er auf das Stroh zurückgeschleudert und sah nun endlich den Fremden. Es war das selbe grausame Gesicht, in welches er schon einmal geblickt, das selbe Gesicht, welches er zuletzt gesehen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte - der Mensch, der ihn besiegt hatte.

X.X.X.X.X

Aníril hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestarrt und beobachtet, wie die Galadhrimzwillinge und Degil nach Spuren suchten, so dass sie gar nicht mitzubekommen schien, dass diese sich nun in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah diesen nach, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was soeben geschehen war und sie ihnen ebenfalls folgte. Die Schritte schmerzten sie zwar teilweise, aber die Elbenmaid biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte ihnen. Kurz hinter sich, hörte sie den eilenden Gang Elladans, vor ihr lief leichtfüßig, aber mit verzerrtem Gesicht Glorfindel.

X.X.X.X.X

Tränen traten ihm ihn die Augen, als sein Peiniger wieder an seinen Haaren zerrte, ihn zu Boden auf die schlimmeren Verletzungen warf. Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören und Erestor wollte zurück in die süße Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten.

„Oh nein, kleiner Elb, diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun", hörte er die Stimme des Mannes, als er einen Kübel stinkenden Wassers über ihm auskippte. Sofort war er wieder voll bei Bewusstsein und sah den anderen entsetzt an.

„Keine Angst, ich werde meine Antwort schon erhalten, vielleicht aber erst, nachdem ich ein wenig Spaß hatte. Eine Belohnung, außer dem Geld brauch ich doch, wenn du solche Sperenzien machst." Ein sardonisches Lächeln glitt über die grausamen Züge des Menschen, als er in die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen des Elben blickte.

X.X.X.X.X

Langsam verlor er jegliches Zeitgefühl, er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie jetzt seinen Brüdern schon folgten, die wie Spürhunde vor ihnen her huschten, als diese plötzlich innehielten.

„Hier haben sich zwei Gruppen getroffen. So, wie es aussieht, werden wir es mit mindestens drei Dutzend zu tun bekommen", meldete Orophin und sah leicht besorgt aus.

Aníril war froh über den kurzen Halt. Ein wenig abseits der anderen Elben lehnte sie sich an einen Baumstamm, sie fühlte sich seltsam erschöpft, das Herz pochte in ihrer Brust so laut, dass sie glaubte, Glorfindel, der ihr am nächsten stand, müsste es mit seinen feinen Ohren vernehmen können.

Als die Elbenmaid dann noch Orophins Worte hörte, schien ihr Mut zu sinken. Was war in sie gefahren, dass sie sich dem Suchtrupp angeschlossen hatte? Ja, es ging um ihren Vater, aber im Falle eines Kampfes, würde sie bestehen können? Unsicher blickte Aníril umher, aber ihre Begleiter trugen alle nur blasse, aber dennoch entschlossene Mienen zur Schau. Nervös krallte Aníril die Finger in den Stoff ihres kurzen Obergewandes.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Glorfindel, wie Aníril leicht zitterte. Besorgt trat er zu ihr, legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Wir werden dies schaffen, und wenn ich mir überlege, wie viele Legolas und Erestor alleine niederstrecken konnten, so werden wir bestimmt gegen sie bestehen", versuchte er ihr Mut zuzusprechen, während er ihre Schultern drückte. „Lass uns weiter reiten, ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert."

X.X.X.X.X

Panik stieg in ihm auf und in seinem Herzen schwand jegliche Hoffnung dies lebend zu überstehen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich Glorfindel herbei…

Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte der Mensch ihn herum, riss ihn an den Haaren nach oben und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Fast verzweifelt versuchte Erestor an den Fesseln zu zerren, die seine Hände gebunden hielten, doch er hatte keine Chance. Sein Atem stockte, als er das schwere Gewicht des fremden Körpers an seinem Rücken spürte, dessen Erregung zwischen seinen Pobacken, und plötzlich verstand er Haldirs Andeutungen, verstand, was dieser gemeint hatte. Sein Herz setze einen Sprung aus und Erestor wand sich wie wild unter der festen Umklammerung seines Peinigers, den die Bewegungen erst recht anzustacheln schienen, auch wenn er selbst dass Gefühl hatte, als leckten Flammen über seine Verletzungen.

„Nana kleiner Elb, was wehrst du dich so… machst du für deinen Liebhaber nicht das gleiche?", fragte der Mensch voller Hohn und Erestor erbleichte. In diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob er wirklich Glorfindel dies gewähren würde, und er begriff.

Ein Schleier hob sich und endlich wurde ihm gewahr, was der blonde Elb ihm bedeutete. Doch nun war es zu spät, es ihm zu sagen. Irres Gelächter bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Erestor, als er die Ironie der Situation begriff. Sein Verstand verschloss sich und er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, lachen über diesen Witz, der sein Leben war. In dem Augenblick, in dem er verstand, dass er den Balrogtöter liebte, hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr, es diesem zu sagen. An die Wand gepresst stand er und kicherte hysterisch.

X.X.X.X.X

Aníril war durch Glorfindels Worte nicht wirklich beruhigt worden, wurde ihr doch erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie wirklich nicht die beste Kämpferin war. Dann schalt sich die Elbenmaid jedoch innerlich. Warum war nur ihr ganzer Mut von ihr gewichen? Warum hatte sie Angst? Es half ihrem Vater nicht, wenn sie sich voller Panik an den nächstbesten Baum drückte und sich nicht mehr rührte. Entschlossen, aber immer noch unsicher folgte Aníril ein wenig ungeschickt den anderen, welche schon einige Meter vor ihr schlichen. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen während die Elben den Spuren immer weiter folgten.

Plötzlich überkam Aníril ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war nicht mehr als ein leichtes Unwohlsein, als ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, aber es war da und erschrocken sah sich die Elbenmaid um.

Auch Legolas verspürte dieses Gefühl. Genauso wenig wie Aníril vermochte er es zu lokalisieren, doch im Gegensatz zu der Elbenmaid hatte er es schon einmal verspürt. Der blonde Elb sah sich um und begegnete dem Blick der Tochter Erestors.

Eine Ahnung befiel Haldir, als seine Sinne auf etwas außerhalb seiner Reichweite reagierten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Glorfindel zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser es verspürte.

„Es sind Menschen in der Nähe", sprach er leise auf Quenya und lockerte sein Schwert, genauso, wie alle anderen. Rúmil sah gerade auf und begegnete seinem Blick.

„Sie sind in der Nähe, aber haben uns noch nicht bemerkt, wir sollten uns beeilen", antwortete sein jüngster Bruder und beeilte sich den Spuren zu folgen, während die anderen Elben aufmerksam ihre Umgebung untersuchten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Rúmil blieb abrupt stehen.

„Da vorne ist ein Eingang in den Berg, dort dürften sie sein. Wir müssen uns den Weg erkämpfen", erklärte er und zeigte Glorfindel, Haldir und Aníril die Höhle.

Vor dem Tor standen zwei Menschen, eher unachtsam an die Wand gelehnt, als zwei weitere zu ihnen traten. Gespannt lauschten die Elben.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte der erste etwas unwirsch. Er war ein grober Mann, dessen langes rabenschwarzes Haar in wirren Strähnen um sein Gesicht hing. Der Krummsäbel an seiner Seite zeugte deutlich von seiner Herkunft aus den südlichen Königreichen, genauso wie seine dunklere Hautfarbe. Die beiden Männer, die eben erst angekommen waren, waren zwar schwerer gebaut, doch wirkten sie längst nicht so gefährlich. Sie schienen über viel Kraft, aber wenig Beweglichkeit zu verfügen. Ihre fettigen, braunen Haare hingen ihnen in die Augen und Haldir fragte sich insgeheim, wann diese beiden das letzte Mal ein Bad genommen hatten.

„Nein, er scheint uns entwischt zu sein, sag dem Anführer Bescheid, wir sollten bald von hier verschwinden", kam die ungehobelte Antwort, doch der andere Wachposten zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dieser verwirrte Haldir ein wenig, er schien etwas besser gekleidet zu sein, und auch mehr Goldschmuck hing um seinen Hals, dennoch stand er Wache.

„Das wird er selbst entscheiden. Jetzt stören wir ihn bestimmt nicht, er vergnügt sich gerade mit unserem Fang. Dieser wird uns viel Geld bringen, und mehr Ansehen, wenn wir ihn an Dol Guldur verkaufen", erwiderte die Wache und die vier grobschlächtigen Männer brachen in raues Gelächter aus. Zu ihrem Pech bemerkten sie nicht die Elben, die in kalter Wut ihre Bögen spannten.

X.X.X.X.X

Ele: Danke für die Reviews, schön, dass du dich mal wieder gemeldet hast, ich hoffe, du hast in der nächsten Zeit wieder mehr Zeit… Fühl dich umgeknuffelt ;). Und wie du siehst, Thranduil hat einiges Erfahren, was besser noch geheim geblieben wäre ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich weggekuschelt. Alsoooo: Naja, der Traum hatte wirklich keine tiefere Bedeutung, außer, dass er einen sehr interessanten Einblick in die Psyche von Fin gewährte… und naja, er entstand halt aus einem Missverständnis… das letzte witzige, bevor es erst einmal wirklich ernst wird… Im mom hab ich aber so gar keine Zeit zu schreiben… irgendwie bin ich ständig bis Nachts an der Uni… und deswegen kommen auch die anderen Sachen nur langsam… Aber Ddwl hat absoluten Vorrang ;).

Turquenione: Danke für das Feedback ;). Freut mich, dass es dir bis hierhin gefallen hat ;). Ob Aní es schaffen wird… nun, dass wird noch nicht verraten ;). Und wenn du Fallende Engel kennst, würdest du wissen, dass Valinja und ich nicht immer Vorauszuberechnen sind.

Stern: Danke für dein Liebes Revies, fühl dich umgeknuddelt. Alsooooo: Ausblick auf spätere Kapitel? Nun, es gibt wenige Dinge, die ich nicht schreibe, MPreg gehört für mich eindeutig dazu… Erestor umbringen? Hmmmmm… bring mich hier nicht auf Ideen ;). Zu Elrond und der Präkognition: eine solche Gabe ist immer sehr ungenau… meistens sind es nur Ahnungen… und von daher muss Elrond nicht alles Voraussehen ;). Wie gesagt, wir haben schon ein paar Kapitel Vorsprung, nur unserer Betaleserin ist zu langsam… deswegen dauert es immer ;).

Galu: Jaja, wirst wohl alt und vergesslich ;). VIELEN DANKE FÜR DAS VERSPÄTETE REVIEW!!! Hatten schon Angst, wir hätten dich mit dem Alptraum verschreckt ;). Hmmmmm ein Glorfindel, der über Erestor herfällt… auch keine schlechte Idee… wir werden sehen, was passiert ;). Aber ja, ich denke auch, dass Fin langsam aber sicher durchdreht, aber sollte Erestor dass hier überleben… Val und ich haben auch schon richtig Angst vor dem Nudelholz… aber wir werden das hier heldenhaft durchstehen ;). Du weißt doch, ich liebe Erestor viel zu sehr um ihn zu sehr zu quälen… naja fast… Egal… fühl dich auf jeden Fall ganz dolle durchgewuschelt ;)


	25. Schwerttänzer

A/N: Lothion ist ein Charakter aus Heitzis Tag und Nacht, Vielen Dank an sie, dass wir ihn uns leihen durften!

**Kapitel 25: Schwerttänzer **

„Sag, Elrohir, du bist so schweigsam. Ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass sie ihn finden werden", sprach Melelhídhril zu dem jüngeren Zwilling, der zusammen mit ihr in den Gärten saß, leicht blass und nervös. Sie sorgten sich beide sehr um die anderen.

Elrohir sah bei Melelhídhrils Worten auf, ein seltsames Funkeln lag in seinen Augen verborgen. „Ich glaube auch daran, doch frage ich mich, in welchem Zustand sie Erestor finden werden. Die Beziehung Anírils zu ihrem Vater ist sehr stark, ich weiß nicht , wie sie es ertragen könnte, wenn Erestor mehr zugestoßen sein sollte."

Mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck ließ Elrohir seinen Blick durch die Nacht gleiten. Alles wirkte so friedlich, ganz anders als in seinem Innersten, in dem ein Kampf tobte.

Tröstend streichelte Melelhídhril Elrohir über die Wange, sie wollte ihm Hoffnung geben, auch wenn sie selbst sehr unsicher war.

„Sie wird es durchstehen, du wirst ihr die Kraft geben können", sprach sie ruhig und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Elrohir seufzte und erwiderte das Lächeln schwach.

„Oh, ich wünsche, dass ich das vermag, aber dennoch bin ich mir unsicher, wie in so vielen Dingen noch vor kurzer Zeit", sprach Elrohir und seufzte abermals, ergriff sanft Melelhídhrils Hand und drückte sie kurz zum Dank für die freundlichen Worte.

Nachdenklich blickte sie den jüngeren Bruder ihres Geliebten an.

„Du liebst sie schon so lange, und dies wird sich nicht ändern, also fürchte dich nicht vor deiner Zukunft, fürchte dich nicht. Du wirst ihr Anker sein, ihr Licht in der Dunkelheit, da du soviel für sie empfindest, und sie für dich", sprach sie leise und dachte selbst an Elladan. Tief in ihrem Herz war der Wunsch gewachsen, dass auch sie beide eines Tages ein solches Band verbinden würde.

Um Elrohirs Mundwinkel spiegelte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln wieder.

„Ich danke dir für deine tröstenden Worte, aber sage mir, ich sehe, dass du selbst bedrückt bist." Der Elb brach kurz ab und musterte die Elbenmaid. In ihren Augen lag ein sanftes Schimmern, das Elrohir verriet, um wen sich ihre Gedanken wohl drehen mussten.

„Du denkst an meinen Bruder?", sagte er dann leise. Eigentlich war es keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung.

Thranduils Tochter lächelte traurig und nickte kurz.

„Mein Herz scheint verloren, was als Spiel begann wurde ernst, doch weiß ich nicht, wie er dies empfindet", erzählte sie und blickte zu den Sternen über ihr. „Earendil wacht über ihn, er wird bald wieder hier sein. Doch wie soll ich ihm sagen, was mein Herz betrifft. Sein Lager zu teilen ist wunderschön, aber ich wünsche mir soviel mehr."

Elrohir sah Melelhídhril ernst an.

„Dann sag ihm, was du empfindest. Glaub mir, ich kenne Elladan, meinen Bruder. Ich habe ihn schon mit anderen Elbenmaiden zusammen gesehen, aber die Gefühle, die er dann zeigte, sie waren nicht so, wie die, die er dir gegenüber zeigt. Spreche mit ihm, wenn er zurückkehrt. Er wird dir die Wahrheit sagen."

„Natürlich werde ich dies tun. Elrohir, es wäre nicht meine Art, so etwas zu verbergen, ich könnte es nicht ewig in mir vergraben", antwortete die Elbenmaid lächelnd und ließ sich nach hinten in das Gras fallen. „Es ist kühl in dieser Nacht, aber die Sterne scheinen heller zu strahlen."

„Möglicherweise gibt es ihnen Hoffnung", erwiderte Elrohir nur und sah ebenfalls zum Himmel auf. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch bloß die unsere", fügte er dann leise und wieder nachdenklich hinzu.

„Sie werden ihnen den Weg weisen, daran glaube ich." Langsam strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus der Stirn und stand auf. „Begleite mich, ich brauche ein wenig Zerstreuung. Wärest du so freundlich mit mir die Klingen zu kreuzen?"

„Oh, dies werde ich gerne tun, auch ich brauche ein wenig Ablenkung", entgegnete Elrohir leise lachend. „Aber ich hoffe du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt. Mein Bruder ist trotz allem ein geschickterer Schwerkämpfer als ich", fügte der Elb dann noch hinzu während er sich langsam erhob.

„Dein Bruder konnte mich leicht schlagen, er scheint ein wahrlich begnadeter Kämpfer zu sein." Langsam schritten sie auf den Sandplatz, an dessen Rand einige Übungsschwerter befestigt waren. Melelhídhril suchte sich eines heraus, wog es prüfend in der Hand. „Dies sollte genügen. Auf einen fairen Kampf", lachte sie und tänzelte in die Mitte des Platzes, Elrohir gelassen erwartend. Das Licht der Sterne war für die Augen der Elben ausreichend.

Über Elrohirs Gesicht huschte ein sanftes Grinsen. Mit einer Hand griff er das Schwert, was er auch sonst zu Übungskämpfen trug, und hielt es bereit.

„Auf einen fairen Kampf", wiederholte er und verbeugte sich knapp. In seinen Augen funkelte es. Sein Ehrgeiz schien geweckt, er würde es der Elbenmaid nicht leicht machen, auch wenn er daran glaubte, dass sie gewandter mit dem Schwert war, als Aníril.

Langsam umkreiste sie den Elben und lächelte. Sie wusste, dies würde nicht leicht werden, aber sie hatte doch eine gute Chance, oft genug hatte sie mit Lothion trainiert. Ihre Muskeln erwärmten sich und sie startete ihren ersten Ausfall. Blitzschnell schlug sie zu.

Trotz der Übung, die Elrohir hatte, kam der erste Angriff für ihn nahezu überraschend. Er hatte es nur seinen reflexartigen Bewegungen zu verdanken, dass er das Schwert noch rechtzeitig hob um den Schlag zu parieren. Der Elb spürte die Kraft, welche in diesem Hieb gesteckt hatte, und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Elbenmaid ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner war. Doch Elrohir war nicht dazu geneigt, Melelhídhril die Führung des Kampfes zu überlassen. Und so griff er seinerseits an, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, nachdem er ihren Schlag parierte. Fast nur einem Schatten gleich wirbelte das Schwert des Halbelben durch die Luft.

Adrenalin strömte durch ihre Adern, sie genoss diesen Kampf. Der zweite Sohn Elronds war gut, sehr gut sogar, und sie lächelte erneut. Schnell hatte sie ihr Tempo ihm angeglichen, tanzte einen inneren Tanz und versuchte ihn aus seinem Rhythmus zu bringen. Schwerter klirrten, helles und dunkles Haar glänzte im Mondlicht, als die beiden Elben einander austesteten.

Elrohir bemerkte mit Anerkennung, dass die Elbenmaid eine wirklich gute Ausbildung genossen hatte und kaum Anzeichen von Ermüdung zeigte. Er war es genauso wenig. Der metallische Klang, als die Schwerter ein weiteres Mal aufeinander trafen, hallte weit über den Platz, die Angriffe erfolgten immer häufiger und schneller, bis man die wirbelnden Körper kaum noch klar sehen konnte.

Melelhídhril wusste, sie würde noch ewig so weiterkämpfen, doch dann fiel ihre eine Finte ein, die Lothion ihr einmal zeigte. Sie täuschte vor zu stolpern.

Es war wie ein Rhythmus, wie ein langer, gleichmäßiger Fluss in dem die beiden Elben kämpften, und so stutzte Elrohir, als die Elbenmaid vor ihm mit dem Schwert zu fallen drohte. Einen Moment hielt er inne.

Dieses Zögern nutze die junge Elbemaid aus, wirbelte herum und ehe Elrohir sich versah lag sein Schwert wenige Meter entfernt im Sand. Triumphierend hielt Melelhídril ihre eigene Klinge an seine Kehle.

„Stell dein Licht nicht in den Schatten, auch wenn du nicht so gut sein magst wie dein Bruder, so kämpfst du doch auch hervorragend."

„Und du besiegst mich mit einer hinterlistigen Finte", erwiderte Elrohir leicht schmunzelnd. „Ich hätte es mir denken können. Nun aber nimm bitte das Schwert von meinem Hals oder es könnte unangenehm für dich werden, wenn Aníril zurückkehrt."

Lachend senkte Melelhídril die Klinge und grinste breit.

„Natürlich, diese Finte lehrte mich einer unserer Schwertmeister. Doch auch Erestor brachte mir vor vielen Jahrhunderten einige interessante Kombinationen bei."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich, dass er vor ungefähr zweieinhalb Jahrtausenden längere Zeit im Düsterwald weilte", entgegnete Elrohir, froh darüber, keine Klinge mehr an seinem Hals zu verspüren. „Allerdings sprach er nie viel über diesen Aufenthalt. Hast du ihn so mit deinen Kampfmethoden verschreckt?", fügte der Elb dann noch halb im Scherz hinzu.

Ein Schatten huschte über Melelhídrils Gesicht, als sie an jene Zeit erinnert wurde. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf und seufzte tief.

„Es hat schon seine Gründe, dass Erestor nicht darüber spricht. Und ich hatte leider selten die Ehre mit ihm die Klingen zu kreuzen. Doch wenn ich seine Übungskämpfe mit Lothion beobachtete, war ich oft gebannt, auch wenn euer Berater eher selten den Sieg davon trug, so schaffte er es doch, unseren Schwertmeister in Bedrängnis zu bringen", erzählte sie lächelnd und streckte sich kurz. „Meine Muskeln sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Ich denke, ich sollte so bald wie möglich ein heißes Bad nehmen, damit ich morgen keinen Muskelkater bekomme."

„Dies hätte ich dir auch geraten", erwiderte Elrohir schmunzelnd und ohne sich Gedanken über ihr Verhalten gegenüber Erestors Gründen, nicht über den Aufenthalt zu sprechen, zu machen. „Wenn du es nicht gewöhnt bist, dann kann selbst ein solcher Kampf einen heftigen Muskelkater hervorrufen. Doch willst du nicht erst warten, ob der Suchtrupp zurückkehrt?"

„Natürlich werde ich warten, und so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich kam nur die letzen Tage selten dazu, ein Schwert zu führen", antwortete die Tochter Thranduils leise und brachte die beiden Übungsschwerter wieder zurück zu ihrer Halterung. „Sag, wie ist es, ein Zwilling zu sein? Es scheint mir, als würdest du deinem Bruder sehr nahe stehen und er auch dir. Es ist nicht so, als wäre es mit Legolas und mir anders, aber ich bin doch neugierig, ob es einen Unterschied zwischen Zwilling und Schwester gibt."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass es dort sehr große Unterschiede gibt", bemerkte Elrohir. „Nun, als Zwillinge kennen wir uns seit der Geburt. Wir stehen uns sehr nahe, wissen, dass wir einander vertrauen können... oft verstehen wir uns ohne Worte. Diese geschwisterliche Bindung ist oft sehr intensiv, wir spüren instinktiv, wie der andere sich fühlt. Bei einfachen Geschwistern mag dies anders sein."

Nachdenklich nickte die blonde Elbenmaid und schritt einige Male rastlos vor dem Zwilling auf und ab.

„Können wir vielleicht ein wenig durch die Gärten schlendern? Ich bin sehr unruhig und brauche Ablenkung", erklärte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.

X.X.X.X.X

Nur wenig Lichter brannten in Imladris, als sich der kleine Trupp dem Letzen Heimeligen Haus näherte. Thranduil ließ prüfend seinen Blick über die Anlage schweifen, sog das Bild der hellen, kunstvoll gefertigten Häuser in sich auf. Ein Teil von ihm beneidete Elrond um dieses Tal, das von Bergen und Flüssen geschützt war, sodass keine Feste nötig war, so wie in seiner Heimat. Sein Leibwächter lenkte sein Tier neben ihn, schien sehr angespannt.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, hörte ich soeben das Klirren von Schwerten", erklärte er knapp und strich sich eine Strähne des langen, flammendroten Haares über die Schulter. Thranduil runzelte kurz die Stirn, er hatte nichts vernommen, doch verließ er sich auf die ausgezeichneten Sinne Lothions.

„Da wir nicht erwartet werden, schlage ich vor, wir gehen diesem Geräusch einmal nach."

X.X.X.X.X

Elrohir nickte lächelnd zu Melelhídhril.

„Nicht nur du verspürst diese Unruhe", entgegnete er. Der Elb spürte deutlich, wie er immer rastloser wurde. „Womöglich macht es uns nervös, dass sie noch immer nicht zurückkehrten, ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass wir so schnell darauf hoffen können."

Er machte eine Pause und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, bevor er leise seufzte.

„Wenn du wünschst, können wir gerne in die Gärten gehen", fügte er dann hinzu und bot ihr den Arm an.

Erfreut hängte sie sich bei ihm unter und schritt an seiner Seite in Richtung der Gärten. Schweigend lauschten sie dem Wind und den Geräuschen der Nacht, als sich Elrohir neben ihr versteifte.

„Was ist?"

„Dort vorne läuft jemand, doch sollten wir unsere Pferde hier lassen. Vielleicht kann derjenige uns weiterhelfen", erklang Lothions kühle Stimme an Thranduils Ohr und dieser nickte, glitt vom Pferd und eilte an der Seite seiner Wache in die Richtung, in die der Rothaarige gedeutet hatte.

Elrohir schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber mir war es, als hätte ich Geräusche vernommen. Pferdehufe und Stimmen, jedoch kann ich ausschließen, dass der Suchtrupp zurück gekehrt ist."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb drehte sich um und sah in die Dunkelheit, die sich um sie herum erstreckte.

Verwirrt folgte Melelhídhril seinem Blick, sie spürte eine vertraute Anwesenheit, doch konnte sie nicht genau sagen, was es war. Sie rückte etwas näher zu Elrohir und klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest, woraufhin er beruhigend über ihr Haar strich. In diesem Moment erklang eine Stimme aus dem Unterholz.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN?"

Elrohir zuckte ob der lauten Stimme heftig zusammen. Sein Blick fokussierte sich, doch war er nicht in der Lage den Sprecher zu erkennen, Bäume verbargen ihn.

„Wer seid Ihr?", rief er deshalb laut und drückte Melelhídhril kurz die Hand.

Die blonde Elbenmaid erbleichte, als sie die Stimme erkannte und nun auch wusste, wessen Anwesenheit sie gespürt hatte.

„Lothion, komm heraus", befahl sie etwas harsch, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dieser ihre Befehle nur annehmen würde, wenn ihr Vater damit einverstanden wäre. Kurz darauf trat Thranduil in Begleitung seines Leibwächters aus den Büschen und blieb wütend vor dem jungen Halbelben stehen.

„Wir könnt Ihr es wagen?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise, verstärkt noch durch die Gegenwart des rothaarigen Kriegers.

„Vielleicht sagt Ihr mir erst einmal, worüber Ihr Euch aufregt?", fragte Elrohir zurück, völlig gelassen und ruhig erscheinend, doch in seinem Innersten tobte eine Wut über diesen recht unverschämten Auftritt.

Melelhídhril erbleichte noch ein Stück mehr, als sie die Wut ihres Vaters spürte.

„Adar, es ist nicht das, was…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Vater hatte bereits wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Mel, halte dich gefälligst raus. Und Ihr, junger Elb, erklärt mir bitte, was Ihr um diese Stunde alleine mit meiner Tochter hier tut", knirschte er hervor und funkelte den jüngeren Zwilling an. Der kurze Blickkontakt zwischen Lothion und Melelhídhril entging ihm.

Elrohir wurde noch ein wenig wütender, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Euch eine Erklärung schuldete", entgegnete er mit betont ruhiger Stimme, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es. „Dennoch... Wir warten hier gemeinsam auf die Rückkehr einiger Elben", fuhr Elrohir dann trotzdem fort. Er verspürte in diesem Augenblick keine Lust dem Vater Legolas' und Melelhídhrils genaueres über die Umstände zu erläutern. Vermutlich wären sie Thranduil so oder so egal gewesen.

„Und das soll ich Euch glauben? Mir wurde zu Ohren getragen wie Ihr wartet. Mel, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, als dass du dich diesem Welpen an den Hals wirfst", schnappte der blonde König.

Seine Tochter traute ihren Ohren nicht, langsam sickerte das Verständnis in ihr Gehirn und sie begann schallend zu lachen. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ihr Vater Elrohir für seinen Bruder hielt. Ihr war in diesem Moment nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie sich an die Zwillinge gewöhnt hatte und auch an deren Unterschiede, sie vergaß, wie leicht sie verwechselt werden konnten.

Elrohir schien in diesem Moment auch langsam zu begreifen, worauf sich der Zorn des Waldelbenkönigs bezog.

„Nun, ich denke, Ihr verwechselt mich", erwiderte er und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die laut lachende Melelhídhril gab ihm den Rest und er begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Das fassungslose Gesicht Thranduils bemerkte er gar nicht mehr.

Wut schäumte in ihm empor und er wollte schon etwas sagen, als die leise Stimme seines Leibwächters an seinem Ohr erklang.

„Er hat Recht, dies ist Elrohir und nicht sein älterer Zwilling. Er hätte keinen Grund etwas anderes zu behaupten." Diese Worte kühlten Thranduils Wut etwas ab, doch würde er nicht locker lassen.

„Wo ist dann dein Tunichtgut von einem Bruder? Ist er etwa zu feige sich mir zu stellen?"

Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Bisher hatte Melelhídhril noch nie erlebt, dass ihr Vater so irrational wurde. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Rothaarigen sagte ihr, dass auch er sehr überrascht schien.

Elrohir versteifte sich bei den Worten Thranduils.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch dazu berechtigt, so über meinen Bruder zu sprechen", sagte er mit fester Stimme und presste die Lippen wütend zusammen. „Was führt Euch überhaupt nach Imladris?"

Thranduil schnaufte vor Wut, wollte schon eine unhöfliche Antwort geben, doch seine Tochter schritt dazwischen.

„Ich bin der Grund, weswegen er hier ist", erklärte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion Elrohirs. Ihr Vater wurde aufmerksam.

Elrohir war nun vollends verwirrt.

„Aber warum?", wandte er sich an Melelhídhril. Sein Lachen war verstummt und seine Stirn in Falten gezogen.

Eine leichte Röte legte sich über die Wangen der jungen Frau und sie sah ihren Vater eindringlich an, sah die Wut in seinem Gesicht und dahinter verborgen die Sorge, die ihn aus seinem Palast getrieben hatte. Doch ihre Stimme klang fest, als sie Elrohir antwortete.

„Ich bin ohne das Wissen meines Vaters hier, er verbot mir Legolas zu begleiten."

Nun war es an Elrohir leicht erschrocken zu schauen. Ungläubig blickt er Melelhídhril an, sah jedoch nur einen festen und entschlossenen Blick.

„Nun, dann verstehe ich zwar Eure Empörung", wandte der dunkelhaarige Elb sich dann an Thranduil. „Aber die Wut auf meinen Bruder ist mir dennoch unverständlich."

Thranduil war jenseits jeder Vernunft, der Zorn hatte seine Sinne getrübt und seine Tochter fühlte dies. Eine feine Röter überzog ihre Wangen und sie blickte ihrem Vater trotzig entgegen.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen möchtest, aber ich liebe ihn", erklärte sie fest und funkelte Thranduil herausfordernd an. Deutlich war zu spüren, dass der blonde König dieses Argument nicht hören wollte.

„Du liebst ihn? Weißt du überhaupt, was das heißt, Kind?", herrschte er sie an und bevor sie antworten konnte fuhr er bereits fort, er hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Er ist es nicht wert, er wird dich nur verletzen, so wie es alle Peredhil tun. Außerdem, warum sollte er ausgerechnet für dich etwas empfinden? Er, dem der Ruf vorauseilt jede Elbenmaid mit in sein Bett zu nehmen, die willig ist."

Elrohir spürte, wie er langsam ebenfalls zornig wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr gehört habt", entgegnete er kalt „Aber egal, ob mein Bruder viele Elbenmaiden zu sich genommen hat oder nicht, er ist dennoch in der Lage wahre Gefühle zu empfinden. Wie kommt Ihr dazu, so über ihn zu reden? Wisst Ihr nicht, wo Ihr Euch befindet?"

In den Augen des Elben funkelte der Groll und sein Blick blieb auf Thranduil fixiert. „Ich würde aufpassen, bevor ich die Elben, welche hier leben, noch mehr beleidigen würde", fügte Elrohir dann noch hinzu. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, was nahezu an Verachtung grenzte.

Es war, als würde etwas in Thranduil zuschnappen, überschäumen.

„Was bildet Ihr Euch eigentlich ein? Mir zu drohen, was soll diese Unverschämtheit." Weder Melelhídhril noch Lothion konnten rechtzeitig reagieren, schon stand der König des Düsterwaldes vor Elrohir und hielt ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. Tödliche Stille senkte sich über die vier Elben, keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„HALT!!!"

X.X.X.X.X

Stern: Danke für dein Review, Süße. Fühl dich geknuddelt. Du hasst Cliffys? Upsi… dieser auch so schlimm? Erestor kommt erst wieder im nächsten Kapitel…

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt ;). Öhm… keine Zeit… das kenn ich nur viel zu gut… mein Studium stresst mich total ;). Erestor ist halt ein bissel durchgedreht… total meschugge ;).

Elo: Danke für dein Review ;). Öhm… war hier in dem Kap genug Thranduil? Warte einfach mal ab, wie Elrond und Thranduil miteinander auskommen.

Turquenione: Danke für dein Review ;). Seine Kinder? Jop, zumindest die kleine Ausreißerin ;).

Paule: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknutschelt ;). Jaja, immer diese faulen Reviewer… siehst du, bei mir weißt du wenigstens, dass ich keine Zeit habe bei Licht und Schatten weiter zu lesen (ich war seit einer Woche nicht mehr abends daheim… und so geht das bei mir im mom ständig). War das genug Thrandi? Zu Erestor und Menschen: nächstes Kap, versprochen ;).

Seni: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich in den Boden gekuschelt (so langsam wird es schwer, für jeden so was zu überlegen, dass man nicht immer knuddeln sagt ;)). Leider hat Thranduil die anderen verpasst… aber es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, oder? Irgendwie hab ich fast Mitleid mit Elrohir… und ja, Thrandi handelt erstmal… wie man sieht ;). Aber hey, wer würde sich keine Sorgen um seine Kinder machen, erst Recht, bei der Hintergrundgeschichte (Fallende Engel). Erestor und Fin: Ja, sie sind auch mein Lieblingspairing, deswegen mache ich es ihnen auch immer so schwer ;). Aber glaub mir, das Bandeln hofieren und so weiter geht noch ein Weilchen weiter… wir haben noch ein paar Pairings auf Lager, und noch genug Probleme ;). Versprochen!!!!! (Was denkst du, soll ich Heitzis Lothion noch einbauen… ich hab ne Idee… VAAAAAAAAAALINJAAAAAAAA….. ich sollte mal am Plot arbeiten… hach wird das lustig ;)).

Galu: Das beste zum Schluss! Danke für dein Review, fühl dich ganz heftig dolle durchgewuschelt! Der Kerl? Ein haradrimischer Sklavenhändler… Ich mag ihn auch nicht… leider aber nimmt 2940 DZ der Schatten Saurons schon zu… Ein wütender Thranduil? War er dir wütend genug? Jaja, ich glaube, du hast mit deiner Vermutung über das Temperament wirklich recht ;). Ich hoffe, Vilyana beeilt sich mit dem beta für das nächste Kap, da kommt dann auch wieder was zu Erestor… und wer weiß, vielleicht auch Glorfindels Reaktion auf den Menschen ;).


	26. Unter dem Berg

**Kapitel 26: Unter dem Berg**

Er freute sich schon auf seine Ablösung, gleich würde er sich endlich in das innere der Höhle zurückziehen dürfen. Sein Blut rauschte bei dem Gedanken, sich vielleicht auch ein wenig mit dem Elben vergnügen zu dürfen. Schön war er ja, das musste man dem verdammten Spitzohr schon lassen. Gerade wollte er dem anderen Ankömmling sein Schwert in die Hand drücken, als die Luft sirrte und Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. Er sah sein eigenes Blut spritzen, fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen, doch es war das letzte, was er wahrnahm.

„Guter Schuss, Legolas", lobte der blonde Balrogtöter den Elben, während er selbst den zweiten Wachmann niederstreckte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fielen die vier Wachen, doch einer stieß noch einen gellenden Schrei aus. Die Elben erstarrten kurz, erwarteten, dass gleich die nächsten über sie herfallen würden, doch regte sich nichts.

„Verdammt, das wird schwieriger werden als erwartet", fluchte Haldir, zog sein Schwert und gemeinsam stürmten sie vor.

Aníril zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie den lauten Schrei des sterbenden Mannes vernahm und das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern, die Angst um ihren Vater schien mit jedem Moment mehr und mehr zuzunehmen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah die Elbenmaid zu, wie die anderen Elben voran stürmten, auf den Eingang der Höhle zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl sich nicht bewegen zu können, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich nicht zusammen reißen konnte. Doch bevor Aníril weiter die Zeit hatte Nachzudenken, spürte sie schon eine Hand an ihrem Arm, die sie mit sich und den anderen Elben hinfort zerrte. Nur die beiden Wachposten blieben draußen, um ihnen den Rücken zu decken.

X.X.X.X.X

Immer noch lachte er, die Wunden brachen wieder auf, Blut floss über seinen Rücken. Dem Menschen schien dies fast unheimlich, er war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und sah jetzt mit so etwas wie Angst auf den Elben hinab, der im Stroh lag und sich schüttelte vor scheinbarer Heiterkeit.

„Du wirst nicht mehr lange etwas zu lachen haben", spie der Mensch hervor, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und riss den Elben an den Haaren hoch.

Feuer durchflutete Erestor, brannte auf seinem Haupt und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Doch die Hysterie wich nicht von ihm, ließ ihn nur noch stärker zucken vor wahnsinnigem Gelächter.

X.X.X.X.X

Dunkle Gänge, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Still verhaarten die Elben, lauschten in die abzweigenden Tunnel.

„Was denkt ihr, wo sollen wir lang?", flüsterte Degil und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sein Warnschrei kam fast zu spät. „Aníril, hinter dir!"

Panik hatte die Elbenmaid bereits ergriffen, als sie die Höhle betraten. Ungute Vorahnungen befielen sie, die Enge beängstigte sie, hektisch waren ihre Bewegungen. So bemerkte Aníril fast die Gefahr nicht, welche hinter ihr lauerte. Der laute Schrei Degils ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren und sich blitzschnell ducken. Es war keine Sekunde zu früh.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie das Blitzen eines Schwertes über ihrem Kopf, das im nächsten Moment scheppernd zu Boden fiel, gefolgt vom dem dumpfen Aufprall eines schweren Körpers. Aníril wagte kaum sich umzudrehen.

Auch Elladan hatte den Schrei vernommen, doch war er schon zuvor herumgewirbelt. Vor Wut funkelnde Augen blickten ihm entgegen und ein Schwert schwang auf Aníril zu. Sein Herz setze einen Schlag aus, als seine Reflexe reagierten. Blitzschnell wehrte er die Klinge ab und rammte seine eigene tief in den Leib des Menschen. Blut spritze und der Mann stöhnte auf, als er in sich zusammensackte, wie ein Beutel Mehl. Er wollte sich schon zu Aníril umdrehen, doch dann brach der Tumult los.

X.X.X.X.X

Raue Hände drückten ihn erneut an die Zellenwand, ein stinkender Körper presste sich nah an den seinen, doch seine Gedanken waren immer noch vernebelt. Sein Herz sehnte sich nach dem blonden Krieger, sein Körper erzitterte und seine Kehle schmerzte von dem Gelächter.

„Hör endlich damit auf, kleiner Elb, dann wird dies nicht ganz so schlimm für dich", zischte der Mann an seinem Ohr und Erestor gluckste daraufhin nur. Was konnte ihn mehr verletzen, als das Wissen, dass in ihm ruhte? Dass er nie wieder den sehen würde, den er liebte.

Tränen traten in seine Augen, obschon ihn die irre Heiterkeit weiter gefangen hielt. Doch ein Schaudern konnte er nicht verhindern, als er die erregte Hitze des Mannes an seiner Kehrseite spürte.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir, kleiner Elb."

X.X.X.X.X

Aníril wurde keine Zeit gelassen, aufzustehen oder ihr heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, denn im nächsten Moment war die Luft erfüllt von Lärm.

Aus einem verborgenem Gang kamen noch mehr Menschen herausgestürmt, ihre Rufe hallten unheimlich von den Höhlenwänden zurück. Bald darauf prallten die ersten Schwerter aufeinander, lautes Geklirr drang durch die Höhle.

Verschreckt kauerte Aníril einen Moment lang auf dem Boden, schien den Kampf nicht einmal zu bemerken, als einer der Menschen auf sie zukam. Etwas schien in der Elbenmaid zu erwachen, ihr Wille, zu überleben, ihren Vater zu finden, nahm überhand.

Der erste Hieb sauste auf sie hernieder, doch er traf nicht sein Ziel. Aníril hatte ihn mit ihrem Schwert pariert.

Hell hallte das Geräusch der aufeinander prallenden Schwerter in Glorfindels Ohren, als er verzweifelt versuchte, die Menschen auf Distanz zu halten. Es waren mehr als ein Dutzend, schienen immer mehr zu werden. Sein Herz raste und er wirbelte seine Klinge umher, tödlich und erbarmungslos. Bald war er über und über mit Blut besudelt.

Ein Schrei neben ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren und er sah einen der Galadhrimzwillinge zusammenbrechen, schwer verwundet, von einem Krummsäbel. Das verzweifelte Leuchten in den Augen dessen Bruders ließ Glorfindel erschauern und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er den Menschen abgeschlachtet, seinen Kopf mit einen Streich vom Rumpf getrennt.

„Glorfindel, schnell, es sind gerade weniger, lass uns verschwinden und Erestor suchen", rief Haldir und der Blonde nickte kühl.

„Aníril, kümmere dich um Rúmil, ihr anderen bildet einen schützenden Kreis um sie und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen auf euch", befahl er den anderen, während er Haldir in die Dunkelheit folgte.

X.X.X.X.X

Flammen schienen durch seinen Unterleib zu züngeln. Sein Verstand zerbrach endgültig und Erestor murmelte nur noch ein einziges Wort, wieder und wieder, während sein Körper die grausame Behandlung ertrug. Verzweifelt blendeten seine Gedanken den Menschen aus, der sich grunzend in ihm bewegte. Und nur dieses eine Wort gab ihm Kraft, hielt den letzen Faden seiner Seele im Körper. Immer und immer wieder kam es über seine Lippen, verflog ungehört.

„Glorfindel…"

X.X.X.X.X

Rasch ließ sich Aníril auf den Boden neben den verletzten Elben sinken, verschwendete kaum noch Gedanken an den herrschenden Kampf. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, wie die Elbenkrieger sich um sie herum formierten und mit den Rücken zu ihr kämpften. Die lauten Kampfgeräusche drangen kaum noch an ihr Ohr, Aníril wollte sie gar nicht mehr war nehmen.

Das Blut pulsierte heftig durch ihre Adern, als sie, so schnell es ihr möglich war, Rúmils Wunden versorgte. Ein schwerer, heftig blutender Schnitt zog sich quer über seinen Oberkörper. Mit aller Macht presste Aníril ein Stück Stoff auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn ob der Anstrengung, doch die Elbenmaid gab nicht auf, arbeitete verbissen weiter, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, kaum wahrnehmend, wie ihre Arme langsam ermüdeten.

X.X.X.X.X

Immer mehr Gänge tauchten vor ihnen auf und Glorfindel hatte bereits jegliche Orientierung verloren, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem stolzen Galadhrim. Nur selten waren sie bisher auf Menschen getroffen, und selbst wenn, hatten diese nicht lange genug gelebt um, um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Haldir, wohin führst du mich?", fragte der Balrogtöter verzweifelt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich versuche nur die Orientierung nicht zu verlieren und so tief wie möglich in dieses Labyrinth vorzustoßen. Aber nur dort, wo Fackeln in den Gängen aufgehängt wurden", erklärte der Silberblonde und bog um die nächste Ecke. Der Gang, in dem sie nun standen, war nur noch spärlich erleuchtet, und die Elben lauschten aufmerksam. Was sie hörten, ließ ihnen das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren.

X.X.X.X.X

Orophin hatte seinen Bruder fallen sehen und befand sich nun in einem Berserkerwahn, sein Bewusstsein wahr umnebelt, nur ein einziger Gedanke wirbelte in ihm: niemals würde er es zulassen, dass jemand seinen geliebten Zwilling verletzte.

Erstaunt beobachtete Elladan, wie der blonde Galadhrim die Menschen reihenweise niedermetzele, einen Ausdruck elender Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht, in den Augen brannte ein heißes Feuer, glühend und tödlich.

Auch Aníril, die neben Rúmil kniete, bemerkte den Wahn seines Zwillings. Der Blick des Galadhrim, seine wütend funkelnden Augen, all dies erschreckte sie und ließ sie nur um so fieberhafter weiterarbeiten, den Stoff auf die blutende Wunde pressen, bis sich die Blutung allmählich verringerte. Die ganze Zeit über verzog sich das Gesicht Rúmils zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse und ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

Die Kampfgeräusche und das Klirren der Schwerter schienen um sie herum immer lauter zu werden, bis Rúmil mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf wandte und seinen wütenden Bruder entdeckte.

„Aníril…" Der Elb brachte kaum mehr als ein Röcheln zustande und die junge Elbenmaid musste sich nah zu ihm herunterbeugen, um zu verstehen, was er ihr mitteilen wollte. „Lauf … und hole Haldir. Orophin, er…" Der silberblonde Elb brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, Aníril verstand auch so.

„Hier, drück den Stoff weiterhin auf die Wunde", flüsterte sie dem Verletzten zu und gab ihm das Stoffstück in die Hand, versicherte sich, dass er ihre Anweisung auch wirklich befolgte, bevor sie rasch aufsprang, ihr am Boden liegendes Schwert ergriff und so schnell davon eilte, dass sie überraschte Rufe hinter sich hören konnte. Und sie vernahm noch etwas, während sie Haldir und Glorfindel auf ihrem Weg folgte. Schritte schienen hinter ihr zu sein, laute Schritte, die nicht die eines Elben sein konnten. Anírils Herz pochte heftig, als sie um die nächste Biegung des Ganges rannte und in einiger Entfernung zwei blonde Elben erblickte.

„Haldir!", brach es aus ihr hervor.

Der schrille Aufschrei Erestors hallte durch die Gänge und Glorfindel fühlte die Wut in seinen Adern pochen. Schon wollten er und Haldir vorwärts stürzen, als ihre empfindlichen Ohren noch etwas anderes wahrnahmen. Schritte, schwere Schritte näherten sich ihnen und die beiden Elben wirbelten herum, die Schwerter in der Hand, das Herz in ihrer Kehle. Doch was sie sahen entsprach nicht ihren Erwartungen. Eine völlig aufgelöste Aníril rannte ihnen entgegen. Haldir straffte sich bei ihrem Ruf, wollte schon antworten, als hinter ihr drei Gestalten um die Ecke rannten.

Die beiden Krieger zögerten keine Sekunde. Mit einem wilden Schlachtruf auf den Lippen rannten sie den Menschen entgegen, schwangen ihre Schwerter. Kurze Zeit später war der Boden rutschig vor Blut.

„Glorfindel, das nächste Mal sage gleich, dass du sie alle drei auf einmal köpfen magst. Aníril, was ist geschehen?", fragte der Galadhrim alarmiert und drehte sich zu der Elbenmaid, die die beiden Männer etwas überrascht ansah.

Eilig ging der Atem der Elbenmaid, verursacht von dem schnellen Lauf und dem davor Geschehenen.

„Orophin… Rumil… er wurde verletzt", sprudelte es dann hastig aus ihr heraus. „Ich versorgte seine Wunden, doch Orophin wütet sich nun durch die Menschen. Er ist blind für alles andere. Womöglich passiert noch etwas, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt. Haldir, du musst gehen…"

Anírils Augen nahmen einen verzweifelten und flehentlichen Ausdruck an, sie wirkte leicht überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.

Der ältere Bruder der Zwillinge verstand sofort. Knapp nickte er und drehte sich noch einmal zu Glorfindel um.

„Die letzte Tür im Gang. Passt auf euch auf. Mein Bruder braucht mich nun", erklärte er und rannte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Erschrocken blickte Glorfindel dem Galadhrim nach. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Haldir so genau sagen konnte, hinter welcher Tür der Schrei erklungen war. Hastig ergriff er Anírils Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich auf die letzte Tür zu.

„Eben hörten wir Erestor rufen. Er lebt…", erklärte er und beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte.

Aníril sah dem davoneilenden Haldir ebenfalls nach und wurde so von dem Zerren an ihrer Hand überrascht und beinahe umgeworfen. Einige Tritte stolperte sie hinter Glorfindel her, bevor ihre Füße wieder richtigen Halt fanden und ihre Schritte schneller wurden. Die Angst um ihren Vater, aber auch die Erwartung, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, ihn endlich befreien zu können, ließen ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust schlagen. Noch vor Glorfindel erreichte sie die schwere, hölzerne Tür und legte die Hand auf den metallenen Knauf. Mit einem Ruck riss die Elbenmaid die Türe auf. Der Raum, der dahinter lag, begrüßte sie mit Dunkelheit. Schnell trat Aníril hinein, in ihrem Rücken spürte sie, das Glorfindel ihr folgte.

Dann sah die Elbenmaid ihren Vater, doch was sie noch sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Entsetzt blickte der Balrogtöter auf den Menschen und Erestor, nicht fähig sich auch nur zu bewegen, so schrecklich war das, was sich seinem Blick bot. Seine Beine waren wie festgewachsen und er war völlig gefesselt von dem, was er sah. Seine Seele schrie auf und dann erklang die gequälte Stimme des Noldo an seinem Ohr, wie er immer und immer wieder seinen Namen murmelte.

Erestors Tochter stand nicht minder entsetzt da. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ ihr fast den Atem aussetzen. Ein wenig hilflos stand sie im ersten Moment in der Tür, nahezu erstarrt, als sie auf ihren gequälten Vater sah und den Menschen bemerkte, der voller Brutalität dämonisch auflachte.

Dieses Lachen war es, was Aníril rasend machte. Einem Raubtier gleich schoss sie auf den Menschen zu, der sie in seinem animalischen Trieb nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Mit einem Ruck unter Aufbietung ihrer ganzen Kraft, begleitet von einem wütenden Aufschrei riss sie den Mann von Erestor weg und schleuderte ihn mit aller Macht gegen die nächste Steinwand. Das Gesicht des Mannes verzog sich erstaunt und gleichzeitig voller Schmerzen über den Aufprall.

Aníril ließ dem Menschen keine Zeit. Noch bevor der Mann zu einem Gegenangriff übergehen konnte, hatte sie ihr Schwert gezogen. Ihre vor Hass wütend funkelnden Augen waren das Letzte, was er sah, bevor die Elbenmaid ihm mit einem Streich die Kehle durchschnitt.

Ein Schwall roten, warmen Blutes schoss hervor und besudelte Aníril über und über, während der tote Körper des Menschen vor ihr in sich zusammensackte. Doch die Elbenmaid nahm dies gar nicht mehr wahr, nur ein wenig bedauerte sie, dass er jetzt nicht weiter leiden würde. Atemlos wandte sie sich um und sah ihren Vater ebenfalls am Boden liegend. Augenblicklich vergaß Aníril alles andere und stürzte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben.

Noch immer völlig unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte Glorfindel auf das Geschehen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick des Noldo, der auf dem Boden lag, sich nicht rührte und über und über mit Blut und Dreck besudelt war.

„Adar!" Anírils Ausruf war leise, als sie sich neben Erestor zu Boden sinken ließ. Ihr Körper krampfte sich bei seinem Anblick zusammen. Niemals hätte sie erwartet ihn so vorzufinden, immer war ihr Herz noch von Hoffnung erfüllt gewesen. Nun zog die Elbenmaid den beinahe leblosen Körper ihres Vaters in die Arme.

„Adar", flüsterte sie wieder. Alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, als Aníril Erestor in den Armen hielt, ihn beinahe so sanft wiegte wie ein kleines Kind und sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Ada, nun sag doch etwas… bitte", sagte sie dann wieder leise. Ihre Stimme zitterte und war kaum mehr als ein fast lautloses Schluchzen.

Gänzlich in seiner Marter versunken registrierte sein Verstand nicht, wie der Mensch von ihm gerissen wurde. Sein Geist blieb umnebelt, entfernt vom Körper, blickte auf diesen herab und belächelte ihn grimmig. Der Ruf der Hallen Mandos erklang, zog ihn unerbittlich zu sich. Stumpf warf er einen letzen Blick auf den geschundenen Leib, bemerkte nur am Rande die Dunkelhaarige, die sich neben ihn kniete. Warum sollte er zurückkehren? Welchen Sinn hatte dies? Zurück in die gepeinigte Gestalt? Seufzend wollte er sich abwenden, in die Leere hinab gleiten, als etwas sein Interesse erregte. Etwas heißes, feuchtes spürte er auf seinen Zügen, hörte die Qual seiner Tochter.

Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf.

Endlich erwachte der blonde Elb aus seiner Starre, trat vorsichtig neben Aníril, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte in das zerschundene Gesicht seines Freundes. Elend wallte in ihm empor und er spürte die Tränen, die über seine Wange rannen. Was sollte er nur tun?

Auch Aníril weinte stumm, während sie den warmen Körper ihres Vaters hielt. Tränen fanden den Weg über ihr Gesicht, hinterließen nasse Spuren, ihre Augen waren verschleiert. „Bitte Ada", wiederholte Aníril und presste ihren Vater noch mehr an sich, als sie sah, wie seine Lider zuckten und sich schließlich öffneten. Der Atem wollte ihr aussetzen vor Freude, während sie dies bemerkte. Doch gleichzeitig wusste die Elbenmaid, dass sie nicht länger in diesem Raum bleiben konnten, dass sie Erestor auf schnellstem Wege nach Imladris bringen mussten, wenn er gerettet werden sollte.

Aníril wandte den Kopf nach oben, sah den blonden Elben, dessen warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Glorfindel… wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen, nach Bruchtal. Schnell", hastig stieß sie diese Worte hervor und man konnte die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme hören.

Erleichtert und auch in dem Bewusstsein, dass Erestors Tochter Recht hatte, ging er um den nackten Elben herum, griff unter den Körper, der sich ob der Berührung verspannte.

„Erestor, lass dich tragen, wir bringen dich nach Bruchtal zurück", flüsterte er in sein Ohr, und der Noldo entspannte sich, sodass Glorfindel ihn hochheben konnte.

Selig blickte Erestor in das Gesicht seiner Tochter, betrachtete die Tränenspuren und verbannte den Schmerz aus seinem Körper, ließ ihn nicht in sein Bewusstsein. So merkte er die sanften Hände des Balrogtöters erst sehr spät und verkrampfte sich, erschrak. Doch die leise, vertraute und geliebte Stimme brachten ihn dazu, sich zu entspannen. Mühsam wandte er den Blick zu den strahlend blauen Augen, verlor sich fast in der Farbe.

„Glorfindel…", flüsterte er und ließ sich in die warmen Arme fallen.

Aníril übergab ihren Vater ungern an den blonden Elben, doch wusste sie, dass sie ihn alleine niemals zum Ausgang der Höhle tragen könnte. Ihre Tränen versiegten, aber ihre Augen schimmerten noch feucht, als die Elbenmaid sich erhob. Kaum war sie sich bewusst darüber, wie sie wohl aussehen musste. Ihre einzigen Gedanken waren bei ihrem Vater, der nun von Glorfindel aus dem dunklen Raum hinausgetragen wurde, den Gang entlang, den sie gekommen waren. Müde wankte Aníril hinter den Elben her, gefangen von den Erlebnissen und dem Geschehen in der Höhle. Nie hatte sich die Elbenmaid das Tageslicht mehr herbeigesehnt, als in diesem Moment.

Vorsichtig trug Glorfindel den Berater auf seinen Armen, genoss das warme Gefühl des Körpers, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, die Umgebung aber immer noch wachsam beobachtete. Doch begegneten sie niemandem mehr, bis sie endlich die anderen erreichten. Dort stellten sie auch fest, warum kein Mensch mehr durch die Tunnel lief.

Haldir eilte ihnen entgegen, ein erleichterter, fast glücklicher Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

„Zum Glück lebst du noch, alter Freund", flüsterte er Erestor entgegen und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, was diesen dazu veranlasste, zu lächeln. Genauso wie Glorfindel, zu selten sah man das Lächeln des Hauptmannes und auch Emotionen in den Augen. „Danke, Aníril, ich kam gerade rechtzeitig, den Bruder deines Geliebten vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Orophin hatte bereits jeglichen Menschen erschlagen und wandte sich dann Elladan zu. Doch nun ist er wieder völlig er selbst."

Wie zum Verständnis nickte Glorfindel und Haldir fuhr bereits fort.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, die Pferde warten vor dem Eingang. Degil und seine beiden Männer werden hier bleiben und die Leichen verbrennen", erklärte er und eilte den drei Elben voraus.

Erleichterung durchflutete Glorfindel, als er das Sternenlicht auf seinen Zügen fühlte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Zwillinge zeigte ihm, dass Rúmils Verletzung zwar ernst, doch nicht tödlich war. Geschwind stiegen sie auf und der blonde Balrogtöter behielt Erestor weiterhin auf dem Arm, nicht willig ihn loszulassen.

Erestors Tochter war erleichtert, als sie endlich die Höhle verließen und die anderen Elben erblickten, die nun wartend neben den Pferden standen. Die Elbenmaid bemerkte die erstaunten und besorgten Blicke, welche Erestor, doch auch ihnen galten, nur am Rande. Wie in Trance stolperte sie auf ihr Reittier zu, nahm ihre Umgebung kaum mehr wahr. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie auf ihrem Pferd saß und auch die anderen Elben sich auf ihre Reittiere geschwungen hatten. Glorfindel hielt Erestor vor sich auf dem Ross, doch Aníril war es fast gleich. Sie wollte nur zurück nach Imladris, ihren Vater in Sicherheit wissen. Und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Geliebten, der ihr vielleicht den Trost spenden konnte, den sie dringend brauchte.

Der Rückritt schien an Aníril vorbeizugehen, es ereignete sich nichts, was in ihrem Gedächtnis haften blieb. Zügig eilte der Trupp über die Wege, die Hufe der Pferde schlugen einen schnellen Rhythmus auf dem Untergrund.

Noch immer schienen die Sterne der Nacht auf sie herab, als die Gruppe sich schließlich Imladris näherte.

Der Wald zog nur so an ihm vorbei, als sie sich dem Letzten Heimeligen Hause näherten, und Glorfindel spürte eine Dringlichkeit wie nur selten zuvor. Erestor, bedeckt von seinem Umhang, schien zwar noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein, aber seine Augen hatten sich wieder vor Qual getrübt. Sie mussten so bald wie möglich Bruchtal erreichen, Elrond erreichen. Er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er den Dunkelhaarigen jetzt noch verlieren würde.

„Wir sind bald da, halte so lange durch, mein geliebter Noldo", flüsterte er Erestor zu, der langsam sein Gesicht hob und ihn anlächelte.

„Ich… habe…nicht vor… aufzugeben… noch… muss… ich etwas… gestehen", erklärte dieser stockend und barg erneut seinen Kopf an Glorfindels Schulter im Kampf gegen die Schmerzen.

Inzwischen hatte die Gruppe Imladris fast erreicht. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten die Pferde von den Häusern des Elbenreiches westlich des Nebelgebirges, dann waren sie endlich da. Aníril wollte erleichtert aufseufzen, endlich wieder schienen die Dinge in ihr Bewusstsein, in ihre Gedanken vorzudringen. Aber so nahm sie auch wahr, wie laute Stimmen aus den Gärten erschallten.

Verwirrt wie auch die anderen Elben sah sie sich um, verengte den Blick, bis sie schließlich einige Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen erkannte. Aníril wollte das Herz wieder still stehen, als sie die Situation erfasste. Neben Melelhídhril und Elrohir standen dort einige unbekannte Elben und einer von ihnen, ein blonder Elb, hielt ihrem Geliebten ein Schwert an den Hals. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Aníril die Spannung, welche in der Luft lag, spüren. Gerade erst davon erlöst, dass die Elbenmaid um ihren Vater bangen musste, gefror ihr das Blut erneut in den Adern und ein Zittern ergriff Besitz von ihrem Körper.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Elladan sein Pferd antrieb und schnell an ihr vorbei ritt. Laut hallte seine Stimme durch die Nacht, als er rief:

„HALT!"

X.X.X.X.X

**An alle Lesenden: wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare von euch zu diesem Kapitel freuen, weil es uns sehr schwer gefallen ist, es zu schreiben ;).**

Galu: Danke für dein Rev, fühl dich ganz lieb durchgewuschelt ;). Öhm fieser Cliffy… tjaaaaaaa... naja… Der hier ist ja auch nicht besser ;). Das mit Elrond und Thranduil ist wegen dem zweiten Zeitalter und der letzen Schlacht, in der Oropher verstarb ;). Irgendwie tut mir Erestor voll leid nach diesem Kapitel ;)

Kasha: Danke für das Review, fühl dich auch geknuffelt ;). Wir und fies? Nie doch ;). Hey, wenn wir schon Erestor so leiden lassen, dann sollten wir uns wenigsten Zeit mit lassen oder? Lothion ist ein Charakter von Heitzi, er kommt auch in Fallende Engel vor… daher kennt Erestor ihn ;). Er ist die Leibwache Thranduils, aber auch einer seiner Heerführer ;).

Stern: Danke für dein Rev, fühl dich weggeknuddelt. Alsoooo: es war wohl doch nicht Elrond, welcher die Unterhaltung stoppt ;). Und wir haben diesmal extra Schnell upgedatet, um niemanden zu lange warten zu lassen ;). Und wie du siehst, er scheint gerettet ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Rev, fühl dich in den Boden geknutschelt ;). Wie du siehst, er hat sich nicht totgelacht, auch wenn es sehr knapp war… armer Erestor… irgendwie tut er mir voll leid… ich bin immer so grausam zu dem armen Elben… dabei hab ich ihn doch eigentlich von allen am liebsten ;).

Turquenione: Danke für das Review ;). Sorry, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber der Besuch Erestors im Düsterwald war im Jahre 554 Drittes Zeitalter, und da war Elrond Glücklich mit seiner Celebrían verheiratet, so wie Thranduil mit seiner Gemahlin (nachzulesen in Fallende Engel, von Valinja und mir, da schreiben wir über diesen Besuch, es ist abgeschlossen). Es liegt eher daran, das Oropher bei der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses umkam und Elrond das hätte verhindern können, indem er Gil-Galad überredet hätte ihm zu helfen…

Nillome: schön wieder einmal was von dir zu hören ;). Danke für die Revs. Die Antworten auf deine Reviews gibt's dann erstmal per ICQ, weil es ja sonst schwierig wird, solltest du jemals wieder aufholen, gibt's auch wieder hier Antworten ;).

Morgan: HUHU, lebst du noch? Ist richtig ungewohnt, dass du so lange zum betaen eines Kapitels (Traum vom Tod 2) brauchst ;). Und hier höre ich auch nichts mehr von dir… ich glaub ich gebe bald eine Vermisstenanzeige auf ;)


	27. Herzliche Begrüßung?

Warnung: Das Ende dieses Kapitels hat etwas höheres Rating ;)

**Kapitel 27: Herzliche Begrüßung?**

Die laute Stimme, welche die bis zum Bersten gespannte Stimmung zerriss, ließ nicht nur Elrohir aufschrecken. Mit einem Ruck fuhren die Elben herum und Elrohir hörte, wie Melelhídhril ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich. Er selbst lächelte angespannt, als er seinen Bruder erblickte. Immer noch lag die Klinge des Schwertes an seinem Hals und so wagte der Elb nicht sich zu rühren.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", donnerte die Stimme Elladans über die Elben hinweg und er funkelte Thranduil wütend an, doch dieser schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Schon wollte dieser auf den älteren Zwilling losgehen, als Glorfindel vor ritt, immer noch den verletzten Elben in den Armen, dessen Stimme nun, leiser als das Flüstern des Windes und doch überall zu hören, zu sprechen begann:

„Thranduil, was… du wirst doch nicht…?", brachte Erestor hervor und verstummte wieder, als er das Entsetzen in den Blicken der anderen sah.

Der König des Düsterwaldes blickte verstört auf seinen alten Freund, wusste nichts zu sagen, war völlig verstummt.

Seine Tochter hingegen hatte sich schnell gefangen und war auf Elladan zugeeilt, teilte diesem mit, was sich zugetragen hatte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, als sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete.

„Den Valar sei gedankt, ihr seid wieder da", erklang noch eine weitere fremde Stimme: Elrond rannte aus den Häusern auf sie zu und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er seinen Berater sah, sofort erfasste, was mit diesem geschehen war.

„Erestor… schnell zu den Heilern, Glorfindel, ich nehme ihn dir ab, dass du absteigen kannst, dann bring ihn in die Räume, ich werde alles nötige zusammen suchen", befahl er schnell und bemerkte dann erst die anderen Ankömmlinge. Jegliche Sorge verschwand aus seinem Blick und er schien merklich kühler, als er Thranduil erblickte.

„Seid gegrüßt, König des Düsterwaldes, ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht, dass ich keine Zeit habe, Euch angemessen willkommen zu heißen", sprach er mit kalter Stimme und eilte dann wieder hinfort.

Glorfindel hatte bei Elronds Worten nur knapp genickt und war dann abgestiegen. Der Körper Erestors lag immer noch schwer und schlaff in seinen Armen und in Glorfindel kochte wieder die Wut auf seine Peiniger hoch. Doch der Elb versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

Sein Blick begegnete dem Lothions und Glorfindel nickte auch ihm kurz zu, bevor er loseilte um Erestor zu den Heilern zu bringen.

Legolas war auf dem Rückweg am Ende der Gruppe geritten und hatte so nicht sofort mitbekommen, was sich in den Gärten Imladris' ereignet hatte. Der blonde Elb sah nur seinen Vater und Elrohir, sah wie Elladan auf die kleine Gruppe zugaloppierte. Dann trieb Legolas sein Pferd ebenfalls an.

„Adar!", rief er mehr als überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, immer noch war ihm die Aufregung der letzten Stunden anzumerken. Thranduil antwortete jedoch nicht, Legolas sah nur, wie sein Blick reichlich verstört über die Gruppe hinweg glitt.

In dem Moment, in dem Thranduils Schwertklinge sich von seinem Hals entfernt hatte, hatte nicht nur Elrohir aufgeatmet. Auch Aníril hatte nahezu erleichtert geseufzt. Die Elbenmaid war erschöpft nach den Anstrengungen der Nacht und so hatte sie das Gefühl mehr auf dem Pferd zu hängen, als dass sie noch aufrecht sitzen konnte. Ein wenig kraftlos ließ sie sich von Emlin hinunter gleiten. Im nächsten Moment lag sie schon in Elrohirs Armen, der zu ihr gelaufen war.

„Ich bin so froh...", begann sie, doch sie sprach nicht zu Ende und drückte sich einfach an den geliebten Elben.

Lächelnd beobachtete Elladan, wie sein Bruder seine Geliebte in die Arme schloss, die beiden schienen einander nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen und so stieg auch er ab und verbeugte sich knapp vor Thranduil.

„Mel sagte mir, Ihr seid wütend, weil Eure Tochter an mir interessiert ist?", fragte er ruhig und wartete angespannt, spürte, wie Melelhídhril neben ihn trat und sanft die Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Ja, ich bin deswegen wütend, wie könnt Ihr es wagen, meine Tochter zu verführen, wenn bekannt ist, wie viele Elbenfrauen schon durch Euer Bett wanderten", fauchte der König des Düsterwaldes und funkelte den jüngeren Elben an, doch dieser lächelte leicht.

„Wisst Ihr, nicht ich war es gewesen, der Eure Tochter in sein Bett geholt hat, ich würde eher behaupten, dass dies anders herum der Fall gewesen war. Und ob es Euch passt oder nicht, ich liebe Eure Tochter", erwiderte er herablassend, drehte sich um und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in das Haus.

Legolas beobachte recht verblüfft den Ausdruck seines Vaters. Doch der Elb vermochte sich nicht zu rühren, zu erstaunt war er darüber. Und so blieb Legolas auch nur ein stiller Zuschauer, der sah, wie Melelhídhril ihrem Vater einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie sich ebenfalls umwandte und hinter Elladan hereilte. Erst in diesem Moment schien wieder Leben in Legolas' Körper zu fahren. Ein wenig verwirrt sah der Elb sich um, bevor er ebenfalls seiner Schwester folgte und einen überraschten Thranduil zurück ließ.

Aníril hatte sich unterdessen von Elrohir gelöst und sah der ganzen Situation mit einem skeptischen Blick zu. Sie konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, warum der Vater Legolas' so wütend war und so schritt sie kurzerhand auf den König des Düsterwalds zu und zog Elrohir an der Hand mit sich.

Etwas verwirrt, blickte Thranduil auf die Elbenmaid, die sich ihm näherte. Es erstaunte ihn, die Tochter Erestors zu erkennen. Auch wenn er sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, so war die Ähnlichkeit doch offensichtlich.

„Aníril, solltet Ihr nicht eher nach Eurem Vater schauen?", fragte er sie leise und gestatte es sich, ein wenig von der Unsicherheit zu zeigen, die er empfand, seit er Erestors furchtbaren Zustand erblickt hatte.

„Sicher, da habt Ihr Recht", entgegnete Aníril, doch ihre Stimme nahm einen gefährlich leisen Unterton an. „Jedoch würde ich Euch gerne vorher fragen, mit welchem Recht ihr meinen Verlobten bedroht und anschließend in einem solchen Ton mit seinem Bruder redet?" Anírils Stimme wurde, während sie sprach, immer schneidender und Elrohir zuckte leicht zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimmung nur zu gut, in der sich seine Geliebte nun befand.

Auch der blonde Sinda konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht ganz verhindern, zu genau kannte er den Vater dieser starrsinnigen Frau und wusste, sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, doch auch er hatte seinen Stolz.

„Euer Verlobter wagte es, mich zu reizen, zudem bin ich nicht davon überzeugt, dass meine Tochter wirklich geliebt wird. Ich möchte nicht, dass Elladan sie verletzt, was die Peredhils ja gerne tun", spie er ihr entgegen und blickte ihr kühl entgegen.

Doch Aníril begegnete seinem Blick genauso kalt.

„Ich hatte Euch für klug genug gehalten, Euch nach dieser langen Zeit von Eurem Irrglauben zu befreien, doch ich habe mich getäuscht", erwiderte sie und wurde dabei zunehmend lauter. „Zudem wird Elrohir Euch nicht mehr gereizt haben, als Ihr ihn. Und was Elladan und Melelhídhril betrifft: Ich kenne Elladan lange genug um zu wissen, dass er für sie echte Gefühle empfindet, aber Ihr scheint Eurer Tochter das Glück nicht zu gönnen." Die letzten Worte schleuderte sie dem Düsterwaldelben entgegen, zu sehr hatte sie sich schon in Rage geredet

Diese Worte hatte er schon einmal ähnlich gehört und vor seinem inneren Augen erschien das Bild seiner geliebten Frau, mit funkelndem Blick und wutverzerrten Zügen, als sie ihm das Gleiche vorwarf. Schwindel erfasste ihn und dankbar spürte er, wie sein Leibwächter ihn stützte.

„Doch, ich gönne meiner Tochter ihr Glück, doch möchte ich nicht noch einmal miterleben, wie eines meiner Kinder fast schwindet, weil es so tief verletzt wurde", erklärte er ruhig und wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion der Elbenmaid.

„Dann solltet Ihr Eure Worte überdenken, wenn Ihr Melelhídhril doch ihr Glück gönnt. Seid ihr blind oder seht Ihr wirklich nicht, dass Elladan sie liebt, genauso wie sie ihn?", fragte Aníril hitzig zurück.

Diesmal wusste der blonde Elb nichts zu erwidern, wie sollte er auch? Müde schüttelte er nur den Kopf und blickte dann auf die drei noch anderen anwesenden Elben. Es waren wohl Brüder, Galadhrim um genau zu sein und einer der drei schien verletzt. Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf den ältesten.

„Sagt, was tut ihr noch hier, wenn euer Bruder verletzt ist?"

„Wir warten darauf, dass einer der beiden Heiler Zeit findet, dich seiner anzunehmen", erklang die nicht unfreundliche Antwort.

Im selben Moment erschien eine zarte Röte auf Anírils Wangen.

„Es tut uns Leid, wir werden uns sofort um ihn kümmern", sagte sie schnell zu den Galadhrim nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder an Thranduil zu wenden. „Ich hoffe, Ihr denkt einmal darüber nach und versucht nicht mehr dem Glück Eurer Tochter im Weg zu stehen", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu den wartenden Elben schritt, Elrohir immer noch hinter sich herziehend.

Ein seltsam melancholisches Lächeln schlich sich über Thranduils Züge, doch nickte er in Gedanken kurz, er wollte so gut es ging versuchen die Situation zu akzeptieren. Schon wollte er sich an Lothion wenden, als ein Diener Bruchtals auf sie zueilte, ihnen den Weg in ihre Gemächer zu weisen.

Haldir seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, er konnte Anírils Wut zwar verstehen, doch galt seine erste Sorge seinem Bruder und Aníril und Elrohir waren nun einmal die besten Heiler nach Elrond, der sich gerade um Erestor kümmerte.

„Aníril, wie schlimm ist Rúmils Wunde?", fragte er besorgt, als sie den bewusstlosen Elben auf ein Bett legten und Orophin zur Seite schoben, der nicht von der Seite seines Zwillings weichen wollte.

Aníril lächelte Haldir kurz an.

„Auf den ersten Blick sieht sie schlimmer aus, als es ist. Die Wunde mag zwar schmerzhaft sein, doch sie wird gut heilen", erklärte die Elbenmaid mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Rúmil. „Wir müssen die Wunde noch reinigen und anschließend nähen, danach wird er Ruhe brauchen", fügte Aníril dann noch hinzu und sah zu Elrohir.

Der Hauptmann nickte knapp und zog seinen Bruder mit sich hinaus. Sie würden später nach Rúmil sehen, denn auch sie beide brauchten dringend Ruhe.

„Oro, nimm es dir nicht so sehr zu Herzen, Rúmil wird es bald besser gehen und wir hatten genug Stress die letzen Tage", versuchte der Haldir seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, doch der lachte nur kurz auf.

„Ja, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir eine Nacht draußen verbrachten um jemanden aus Erestors Familie zu suchen. Ist das normal hier in Bruchtal? Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Wahrscheinlich ein Balrog", antwortete Haldir düster und beide Elben beschlossen bei ihrem Bruder zu nächtigen, da Erestors Zimmer sicherlich von diesem belegt wurde, und er wollte seinen Freund nicht stören.

X.X.X.X.X

Melelhídril hatte während dem Gespräch ihres Vaters mit Aníril auf halber Strecke zu Elladans Räumen innegehalten, da sie gespürt hatte, dass ihr Bruder ihr folgte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie kurz und sah ihn durchdringend an, er schien blasser zu sein, als gewöhnlich, „War es so schlimm?"

Legolas sah sie ernst an.

„Du warst nicht dabei, Mel", erklärte er. „Es war schlimm, ja... doch das ist es nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und ich wundere mich über die Reaktion unseres Vaters. Mel, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer unterstützen werde, ich will nicht, dass dir das gleiche zustößt wie mir damals." Der Blick des blonden Elben war eindringlich, als er diese Worte sprach.

Tiefe Traurigkeit zog nun auch über die Züge seiner Schwester und sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich unterstützen wirst, mein Bruder. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas Ähnliches geschieht. Ich habe gesehen, wie damals fast die ganze Familie auseinander fiel. Meinst du, ich könnte das noch einmal sehen? Außerdem vertraue ich Elladan, er wird mir keinen Schmerz zufügen."

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Legolas leise und drückte seine Schwester kurz und sanft an sich. Dann schob er sie leicht von sich, sie eindringlich musternd. „Ich weiß es wirklich. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, genauso wie ich die Liebe in den Seinen sehe. Aber nun geh zu ihm, ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten."

„Danke", flüsterte Melelhídhril und küsste ihren jüngeren Bruder leicht auf die Wange. „Er wird schon auf mich warten, er schien sehr erschüttert zu sein. Ich hoffe, du wirst gut ruhen." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie die Gänge entlang und schlüpfte in Elladans Zimmer.

„Ella, ich bin da…"

Als er in sein Zimmer getreten war, hatte Elladan sich auf das Bett geworfen und versucht seine Gedanken einfach ruhig zu stellen, wollte nicht, dass sie sich ständig im Kreise treten. Immer wieder und wieder sah er Erestors geschundenen Körper vor sich, hörte die kalten Worte Thranduils… Es war einfach zuviel für ihn und so überhörte er, wie seine Geliebte ihn ansprach. Er lang nur auf den Laken und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Elladan?"

Melelhídhril hielt inne, sobald sie den Elben erblickte. Eine Weile stand sie da, dann trat sie näher, ein besorgter Ausdruck glänzte in ihren Augen.

„Elladan?", fragte sie wieder. „Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Vater..."

Doch auch diesmal sprach die Elbenmaid nicht weiter, sondern verstummte.

Erst als er eine warme, vertraute Hand auf seiner Schulter verspürte, wichen die Gedanken zurück und er erkannte die Elbenmaid, die sein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihren geliebten Zügen abwenden, wollte nicht länger an die vergangenen Stunden denken, und so warf er sich praktisch in ihre Umarmung.

„Du bist hier…"

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Melelhídhril und lachte leise. „Nur warum zitterst du so?", fragte die Elbenmaid dann überrascht und schob Elladan kurz von sich.

Elladan gab daraufhin ein unwilliges Knurren von sich und schmiegte sich enger an Melelhídhril, suchte ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe.

„Die letzte Nacht war zu anstrengend für mich… Ich wollte nicht noch einmal jemanden so auffinden… nicht noch einmal sehen, wie eine Seele zerbricht… Mel… du weißt nicht… meine Mutter…", brachte er noch hervor und wurde dann von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Schlagartig wurde Melelhídhril stumm. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, doch auch sie wusste, was seiner Mutter widerfahren war, warum sie letztendlich in den Westen gegangen war. Unwillkürlich presste sie Elladan näher an sich, wollte ihm den Trost zuteil werden lassen, den er brauchte. So saß sie erst eine Weile da, den geliebten Elben in ihren Armen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Doch dem Elben reichte dies nicht, die Bilder holten ihn wieder ein, wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, ließen Tränen aus seinen Augen hervorquellen.

„Mel…", flüsterte er, zu mehr war er nicht im Stande.

„Elladan... du musst mir sagen, wie ich dir helfen kann", murmelte Melelhídhril, während sie sein Gesicht an seine Schulter lehnte und hilflos spürte, wie verzweifelt der Elb war.

„Lass mich einfach vergessen…", hauchte er nur und klammerte sich an sie und küsste sie hart, fordernd.

Im ersten Moment schrak Melelhídhril zurück, als sie den fordernden Kuss spürte und erkannte, was der Elb meinte. Doch die Elbenmaid erkannte ebenso, dass dies genau das war, was Elladan brauchte, und Melelhídhril wollte sich ihm nicht verweigern, wollte ihm helfen zu vergessen. Und so ließ sie sich einfach fallen und erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Härte.

Der ältere Zwillinge hatte ihren Widerstand gar nicht wahrgenommen, zu sehr nahm ihn bereits seine eigene Lust gefangen, der verzweifelte Versuch seine Gedanken auszulöschen. Als sie jedoch den Kuss erwiderte, bemerkte er es und begann mit zittrigen Händen ihr Kleid zu öffnen, zerriss es fast. Wie im Wahn küsste er jeden Millimeter der freigelegten Haut, fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren schlanken Körper, entblößte sie vollständig.

Melelhídhril spürte, wie ihr Körper auf Elladans Berührungen zu reagieren begann. Lust stieg in der Elbenmaid auf und ein Drang bemächtigte sich ihrer, ein Drang Elladan zu küssen, ihn noch mehr zu spüren, in sich zu spüren.

Mit einer Hand ergriff Melelhídhril den Haarschopf des Elben und zog ihn zu sich.

Nur zu gerne kam der Elb ihrer Aufforderung nach, erkundete hungrig ihren Mund, doch nur um sich kurz darauf wieder von ihr zu lösen.

„Dreh dich", raunte er ihr heiser zu und fuhr mit seinen Händen zwischen ihre Schenkel, erkundete diesen Bereich. Elladans Augen glänzten fiebrig im fahlen Licht der Sterne, das durch das Fenster drang.

In Melelhídhril begann sich ihr Verstand abzuschalten und die Elbenmaid verdrängte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, bis nur noch Elladan da war, Elladan und seine Berührungen. Melelhídhril drängte sich seinen Händen entgegen und als sie seine Worte vernahm, kam sie diesen nach, drehte sich um, bis sie auf den Knien zu stehen kam und streckte dem Elben ihre Hüfte entgegen.

Diese Einladung konnte Elladan nicht mehr ablehnen und kurz darauf versenkte er sich tief und hart in ihr. Verging geradezu in dem Gefühl, dass diese Vereinigung in ihm auslöste. Heftig und fordernd nahm er sie, verbiss sich in ihrer Schulter, als er laut aufstöhnte.

Nur noch fühlen konnte er, ihren warmen, willigen Körper an ihm, um ihn. Immer und immer wieder stieß er in sie, steigerte die Lust, die er fühlte, bis es fast Extase war.

Melelhídhril spürte jede von Elladans Bewegungen und sie genoss das Gefühl, was diese in ihr auslösten, genoss es, auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Lust und Schmerzen zu balancieren. Und die Elbenmaid spürte, wie sie mehr wollte, ihn immer mehr spüren wollte.

Auch ihre Bewegungen gegen ihn wurden langsam unkontrollierter, als er seine Hände in ihrer Hüfte verkrallte und nur noch schneller wollte, immer schneller und härter. Sein Atmung bestand nur noch aus kurzem nach Luft schnappen und er merkte, wie er immer mehr an seine Grenzen geriet, doch dies war egal, er wollte nur vergessen, fühlen und so ließ er sich über diese Grenze hinwegschleudern und brach augenblicklich auf ihr zusammen.

Melelhídhril nahm nur am Rande den Schmerz war, den seine Finger verursachten, als sie sich in ihre Haut bohrten, und den er verursachte, als er immer heftiger in sie stieß. Vielmehr nahm sie die Lust war, die nun vollständig Besitz von ihr ergriff, ihre Sinne überwältigten, bis sie dies nicht mehr aushielt und fast gleichzeitig spürte, wie sich die Muskeln ihres Unterleibs fest zusammenzogen, und sich dann lockerten um sich wieder anzuspannen.

Müdigkeit und Schwindel überwältigten ihn, als er sich von der Elbenmaid löste und sich neben sie legte, sie in seine Arme zog.

„Danke…", flüsterte er noch und driftete dann hinüber in das Reich der Träume.

Matt und befriedigt ließ sich Melelhídhril willig in die Umarmung des Elben ziehen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei seinen Worten auf ihr Gesicht und noch eine ganze Weile danach, wachte die Elbenmaid über den Schlaf Elladans.

X.X.X.X.X

An Alle: wenn ihr uns einmal direkt erreichen wollt, schaut doch in das Forum von www.welt-der-traeume.ch dort gibt es bei den Reviews zu NC-17 FFs einen extra Thrad zu dieser Geschichte und den Sidestorys, dort werden dann Fragen direkt beantwortet (außerdem hat unserer betaleserin Zugang zu dem Thread… da könnt ihr sie an betteln schneller zu betaen ;))

Kasha: Danke für dein Review ;). Dir schwant schlimmes? Kein Kommentar… Erestor ist frühestens im nächsten Kapitel wieder dran... Ich mochte Lothion sehr, deswegen hatte ich Heitzi ja gebeten ihn verwenden zu dürfen ;). Zu Legolas und Haldir: Lass dich überraschen ;).

Mondliesel: Danke für dein Review, wir freuen uns sehr ;). Sorry, das wir Erestor so haben leiden lassen, aber es musste einfach sein… Mir tut er auch total leid… aber es passt am besten in den Plot so ;).

Galu: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich umgeknufft. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir mit meiner Antwort helfen, und du wirst auch fleißig weiter Reviewen ;) Das mit Fin und Aní war beabsichtig… irgendwie wollten wir, dass sie es sein wird, die ihren Vater rettet ;). Orophin und Rumil… ja, das ist verboten, aber Haldir hat auch einmal zu ihnen gesagt, das es nicht bekannt werden darf… in dem Kap, in dem sie sich auf die Suche nach Aní machen ;). Hat Elrond gut reagiert? Der wird sich aber wohl noch mit Thranduil auseinander setzen dürfen ;).

Stern: Fühl du dich auch geknutschelt. Danke für das Review ;). Zu Elrond: irgendwann wird er seinen ungeladenen Gast schon begrüßen müssen. Leider wird das mit dem Tag nicht klappen, wegen unser betaleserin… wir sind da recht abhängig… dieses Kap hab ich auch erst gestern Abend zurückbekommen… zu Erestor: Lass dich überraschen, was passiert, wenn er erwacht ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich gewuschelt. Also Prügelstrafe? Wer hat denn jetzt die Prügel bezogen? Irgendwie tut mir Thranduil fast leid ;).

Ele: DANKE DAS DU AUFGEHOLT HAST!!! Freut mich total ;). Alsooooo: du weißt doch… wir und Cliffys ;). Alle fragen sie nach, ob Erestor es überstehen wird… da fällt mir auf: FaEn nun, ich denke, die Ereignisse werden nur angedeutet werden… warum auch mehr… die Geschichte existiert ja… ;). Auch wenn sie anscheinend nur ein kleiner Teil der Die, die wir lieben Leser gelesen hat ;).

Sevie: Danke für das liebe Review ;). Sorry, das es nicht vor Weihnachten geklappt hat, aber selbst wenn ich dieses Kapitel schon gehabt hätte, hätte ich keine Zeit gehabt, da ich am 23. eine Klausur geschrieben habe… Den Rest hatte ich ja schon in der Mail beantwortet ;).


	28. Gutes Erwachen, Schlechtes Erwachen

**Kapitel 28: Gutes Erwachen – Schlechtes Erwachen**

Nur kurz wehrte die Ruhe, die erst nach einer Weile wieder in Imladris eingekehrt war. Viel zu früh brach der neue Tag an, zwitscherten die ersten Vögel vor den Fenstern der Häuser. Viel zu früh für Glorfindels Geschmack. Trotzdem war der Noldo glücklich wie selten in seinem langen Leben.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was nach ihrer Rückkehr geschehen war. Noch immer sah der Elb vor sich, wie Elrond Erestor versorgte und wie dieser schließlich in die Süße der Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten war.

Nun schlief Erestor in Glorfindels Armen und selbst wenn der blonde Elb daran dachte, was der Dunkelhaarige hatte erleiden müssen, so war er dennoch glücklich, dass er ihn in Armen halten konnte.

Langsam nur glitt sein Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche, erst spürte er zärtliche Arme, die ihn hielten, doch je wacher er wurde, je mehr hielten sie ihm in einer Umklammerung.

Hände griffen nach ihm, zwangen ihn auf die Knie, Erinnerungen wirbelten durch seinen Geist, seine Kehrseite brannte und er schrie auf, wirbelte umher und versuchte aus dieser Umklammerung zu fliehen. Schmerz flammte durch seinen Körper und seine Wunden, doch er hatte Angst. Übelkeit kroch in ihm herauf.

Urplötzlich wurde Glorfindel aus seinen glücklichen Gedanken gerissen, als der dunkelhaarige Elb in seinen Armen sich zu bewegen begann. Doch es blieb nicht bei der leichten Bewegung des Elben. Schnell begann Erestor sich wild in Glorfindels Umarmung zu winden, beinahe um sich zu schlagen. Der Blonde hatte alle Mühe den Dunkelhaarigen festzuhalten.

„Erestor!", rief er bestürzt über dessen Reaktion. „So beruhige dich doch! Ich bin es nur, Glorfindel."

Entsetzt riss der Dunkelhaarige die Augen auf und starrte in Glorfindels wunderbar blaue, sein Atmen ging immer noch flach und schnell und er entwand sich der Umarmung, die merkwürdige Übelkeit unterdrückend.

„Fass mich nicht an, ich ertrage das nicht… die Erinnerungen…", flüsterte Erestor und sah den Blonden bittend an.

Traurigkeit stand in Glorfindels Augen geschrieben, als er sich von Erestor zurückzog.

„Aber... Erestor, ich verstehe nicht... gestern..." In seiner Verwirrung fand der blonde Elb keine Worte und brach so schließlich ab, blickte den anderen nur stumm an, stumm und voller Schmerz.

Noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd erwiderte Erestor scheu den Blick.

„Es ist… eben… wieder spürte ich die Hände des Menschen… ich…", Tränen traten in seinen Augen und perlten seinen Wangen hinab, brannten in den Abschürfungen. „Bitte… so kann ich damit umgehen… aber…"

„Erestor, ich... ich würde doch niemals etwas tun, was du nicht wolltest", erwiderte Glorfindel traurig, berührte den Elben sanft an der Schulter und zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. „Aber... was ist nun, Erestor, was soll nun werden?"

Kurz spürte Erestor ein Echo der vertrauten Wut und versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch der Schmerz, den er spürte, belehrte ihn schnell eines Besseren.

„Was nun werden soll? Glorfindel, meinst du wirklich. ich möchte jetzt darüber nachdenken? Nachdem, was mir widerfahren ist. Natürlich wirke ich ruhiger… aber innerlich tost ein Sturm in mir… und was tust du? Du bedrängst mich, alter Freund." Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus berührte ganz sanft Glorfindels Lippen damit. „Manchmal bedarf es einer Situation, die einen das Leben kosten kann, um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, doch habe ich Angst darauf einzugehen, Angst… und Erinnerungen, die mich jagen werden, auch wenn ich in diesem Moment frei davon zu sein scheine. Kannst du das ertragen?" Es hatte ihn große Kraft gekostet so lange zu sprechen, und so schloss er kurz die Augen, doch die Bilder, die er sah, brachten ihn dazu, sie schnell wieder zu öffnen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn du nun denkst, ich bedränge dich...", erwiderte Glorfindel leise, ohne dass die Schmerzen über die Zurückweisung und über das, was Erestor zugestoßen war, aus seinen Augen wichen. „Doch ich empfinde zuviel, als das ich jetzt, nachdem was passiert ist, einfach gehen könnte."

Ein bitteres Lachen seitens Erestors folgte auf Glorfindels Worte.

„Fin, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich fern haben möchte. Groß war die Erleichterung in meinem Herzen, als ich dich sah, als ich wusste, ich würde lange genug leben, um dir zu sagen…" Verunsichert brach er ab und sah scheu zu Glorfindel hinüber.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Glorfindel nun, ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in seinem Blick auf, als er Erestors Worte vernahm, doch wagte der Elb nicht, sich dem Dunkelhaarigen wieder zu nähern. Zu groß war die Angst und die Gewissheit um eine erneute Abweisung.

Unter Schmerzen setzte Erestor sich auf und blicke nachdenklich auf Glorfindel hinab.

„Als… als der Mensch… nur ein einziges Bild… vor meinen Augen… Ich habe verstanden", erklärte er stockend und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, die sich bei den Erinnerungen erneut ihren Weg erkämpften. „Doch… kannst du damit leben? Kannst du damit umgehen? Glorfindel, ich… ich liebe… dich… aber… ich kann deine Berührung… nicht ertragen…"

Unwillkürlich hatte Glorfindels Herz schneller geschlagen, als er das hörte, worauf er schon so lange hoffte. Doch es war nicht ein solcher Moment gewesen, an dem er auf diese Worte gehofft hatte, und so zog sich sein Herz augenblicklich wieder schmerzvoll zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umzugehen vermag, Erestor. Doch ich liebe dich ebenso. Und auch wenn ich deine Zurückweisung kaum ertragen kann, ich kann nicht anders, als dies zu akzeptieren", flüsterte der Elb heiser und spürte dabei deutlich den Kloß, der in seinem Hals zu stecken schien.

Langsam, fast zaghaft streckte Erestor seine Hand nach Glorfindels aus, berührte diese vorsichtig.

„Meinst du, ich wünschte, es wäre so? Doch, selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment muss ich damit kämpfen, meine Hand nicht zurück zu ziehen. Übelkeit rumort in mir… Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er und brach erneut in Tränen aus. Er wollte Glorfindel nicht noch mehr verletzen, als er es schon so lange getan hatte.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Glorfindel nichts sehnlicher als den Elben wieder in seine Arme zu schließen und ihm Trost zu schenken, doch Glorfindel hatte ebenso erkannt, dass dies nun nicht möglich war, dass es ihr Vertrauensverhältnis gänzlich zerstören konnte.

So nickte der Elb nur und sagte kein weiteres Wort.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Erestor hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass er wieder klar denken konnte.

„Fin, wärest du so gut und würdest Aníril bitten her zu kommen? Ich denke, ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Zumindest die größeren Verletzungen am Rücken behindern meine Bewegungsfreiheit und ich muss dringend mit Thranduil sprechen."

Glorfindel nickte, froh darüber, nun eine Aufgabe übernehmen zu können.

„Ich werde einen Diener zu Thranduil schicken und selbst zu Aníril gehen und sie bitten zu kommen", erwiderte er so und erhob sich. „Wirst du die Zeit auch alleine überstehen?", fragte Glorfindel dann noch, halb im Spaß, doch durchaus mit Ernst.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Erestors Gesicht und er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und streckte die Hand nach Glorfindel aus, berührte wieder dessen Lippen.

„Beeil dich", war alles, was er sagte, und überging den Stich in seinem Herzen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Glorfindels Züge, bevor er Erestor einen sanften Kuss auf die Hand hauchte. Dann jedoch nickte der Elb nur noch knapp und wandte sich dann ohne weitere Worte zum Gehen. Es kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er zugeben wollte, wenn er sah, wie Erestor litt. Und so eilte der Elb bereits kurze Zeit später durch die Gänge Imladris', in Richtung Anírils Gemach.

X.X.X.X.X.

Müde drehte Elrohir sich noch einmal um, wollte noch schlafen, als er aus dem Bett fiel. Fluchend richtete er sich wieder auf und sah entschuldigend auf Aníril herab, die ihn verschlafen anblickte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling. Ich war wohl etwas unvorsichtig", erklärte er und grinste schief, während er sich wieder zu ihr setzte und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte.

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Anírils Gesicht aus.

„Nun, solange du mich nicht auch noch mit aus dem Bett gezogen hast", erwiderte die Elbenmaid schmunzelnd und versuchte die Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme zu überspielen. Sie hatte kaum Schlaf bekommen in dieser Nacht und das lag nicht nur an den Dingen, die ihrem Vater zugestoßen waren.

Die Matratze sackte ein wenig ein, als Elrohir sich neben Aníril legte, und sie in seine Arme zog. Er spürte ihre Müdigkeit und küsste sie sanft.

„Willst du noch ein wenig schlafen? Erestor ist sicherlich noch nicht erwacht…"

Doch Aníril schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss immerzu an ihn denken und könnte nicht wieder einschlafen", erwiderte sie leise, während sie sich an Elrohir schmiegte und ihm trotz allem die Tatsache verschwieg, dass nicht nur Erestor ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Als sie in der Nacht im Bett gelegen und keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, da war etwas in ihre Gedanken gedrungen, was sie durch den ganzen Wirbel der letzen Zeit beinahe vergessen hätte.

Leicht strich er über ihre Seite, küsste ihren Hals und lächelte sie strahlend an.

„Und was machen wir dann jetzt?", fragte Elrohir mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und küsste sie erneut sanft.

Anírils Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und ein leises Lachen kam über die Lippen der Elbenmaid, bevor sie Elrohir sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Es tut mir leid, Elrohir, aber mir steht mehr der Sinn nach ein wenig Ruhe", antwortete sie dann und sah ihn entschuldigend an, während ihre Gedanken bereits wieder fort waren und nun die Tage nachrechneten. Es war schon so lange her, viel zu lange, wie Aníril wusste.

Aufstöhnend ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen und kicherte in sich hinein.

„Du liebst es, mich zu quälen, gib es zu", forderte Elrohir im Spaße und rollte sich dann von den Laken, schwang die Beine über den Rand und stand auf, so wie Eru ihn schuf, und hoffte, dass sein Blut bald wieder auch durch den Rest seines Körpers fließen würde. „Nun schau dir das an… und du alleine bist Schuld", scherzte er noch, mit einer sehr eindeutigen Geste auf seine Körpermitte und verschwand dann ins Bad.

Aníril schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ließ sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen sinken. Die Erkenntnis traf sie mehr als unerwartet und in Gedanken fragte sie sich bereits, wie sie die Neuigkeit Elrohir mitteilen sollte. Ihr Blick ging zur Tür des Bades, in dem der Elb verschwunden war. Einerseits wünschte sich die Elbenmaid, dass ihr Geliebter bald wieder herauskommen würde, andererseits war sie unsicher, was dann geschehen sollte.

Die Vorstellung, es wären Anírils Hände und nicht seine, half ihm beträchtlich, und so kehrte Elrohir bereits nach wenigen Minuten zurück, frisch gewaschen und bis über beide Ohren grinsend.

„Dafür bist du mir aber etwas…" Überrascht hielt er inne, als er ihren verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Liebste, was ist denn? Deinem Vater geht es doch bestimmt wieder besser…"

„Er ist in Sicherheit, ja, aber ob es ihm besser geht?", fragte Aníril nur zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber das ist es auch gar nicht, worüber ich nachdenken muss..." Die Elbenmaid wurde bei den letzten Worten immer leiser und senkte ein wenig nervös den Blick. Sie konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen.

Neugierig setze Elrohir sich neben sie und sah sie durchdringend an, während er mit einer Hand über ihren Schenkel glitt. Was dies in ihm auslöste, ließ ihn leicht erröten und er biss vor Frust in ein Kissen.

„Tut mir leid, Liebste", meinte er verschämt und saß im Schneidersitz neben ihr und blickte über den Rand des Kissen, das er im Arm hielt zu ihr hinüber. „Wollte gar nicht an so was denken… Aber über was hast du nachgedacht?"

Nahezu verlegen erwiderte Aníril seinen Blick.

„Also..." Hilflos brach die Elbenmaid ab, suchte nach Worten, um ihm das zu erklären, was selbst sie überraschte. „Ich... ich... weiß nicht ich dir... dir das sagen soll", stotterte Aníril dann und war selbst erschrocken darüber, wie zittrig ihre Stimme nun klang.

Etwas verwirrt runzelte Elrohir die Stirn, so etwas hatte er bei Aníril noch nie erlebt, und so scherzte er weiter, unsicher, wie er sonst reagieren sollte.

„Warum ist das denn so schwierig? Du wirst wohl kaum schwanger sein oder so etwas…", erklärte er fest und zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu.

Mehr als erstaunt sah Aníril Elrohir an und konnte kaum glauben, was er soeben gesagt hatte.

„Nun, um genau zu sein... doch...", erwiderte sie dann leise und blickte ihn unsicher an.

Er hatte mir allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Eröffnung. Seine Gesichtszüge zeigten maßlose Überraschung und dann breitete sich ein strahlendes, fast seliges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich werde Vater…", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig und sah Aníril voller Freude an, sprang auf und rief die Worte noch einmal, als es klopfte. Völlig euphorisch rannte Elrohir, noch immer unbekleidet, zur Tür und fiel einem geschockten Glorfindel um den Hals.

„Ich werde Vater…"

„Nun, Elrohir, die Nachricht freut mich, aber ich glaube, sie hat deinen Verstand ein wenig benebelt. Tu uns den Gefallen und laufe nun nicht nackt durch ganz Imladris, um sie vielleicht noch deinem Vater mitzuteilen", erklärte Glorfindel ruhig, aber mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Diese Worte brachten den Halbelben wieder halb zu Bewusstsein und errötend zog er sich zurück auf das Bett, versteckte sich hinter Aníril und flüsterte noch einmal, völlig verzückt, dass er Vater wurde.

„Doch Glorfindel, was willst du hier?", fragte er kurz darauf, als er wieder vernünftig denken konnte.

„Ich wollte Aníril holen, weil Erestor mit ihr sprechen möchte", erwiderte der Elb nur und sah immer noch schmunzelnd zu der auf dem Bett liegenden Elbenmaid.

Diese fühlte sich in der ganzen Situation nicht ganz wohl. Sie war überrascht von Elrohirs Reaktion, doch auch von Glorfindels plötzlichem Auftauchen. Dennoch freute es sie, dass es ihrem Vater tatsächlich besser zu gehen schien.

„Ich komme sofort, ich..." Aníril verhaspelte sich kurz und stockte, bevor sie weiter sprach. „... ich sollte mir nur etwas anderes anziehen", fuhr sie fort, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, und lächelte leicht. Dann wandte sie sich an Elrohir.

„Kommst du mit?" Bittend sah sie den geliebten Elben an. Sie wollte in dieser Situation nicht ohne seinen Beistand sein.

„Natürlich, Liebste", erklärte Elrohir, er glaubte zu bersten vor Glück und bemerkte mit einem Augenzwinkern, wie Glorfindel höflich aus dem Schlafzimmer getreten war und nun in dem Raum wartete, in dem Aníril und er so gerne zusammensaßen.

Schnell schlüpfte er in einige Klamotten und zog dann Aníril, die ebenfalls schon bekleidet war, an sich. „Du glaubst ja nicht, wie glücklich ich bin…", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Doch, ich glaube es dir, denn ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen", erwiderte Aníril scheu lächelnd, als Elrohir sich von ihr löste. Im nächsten Moment zog sie ihn auch schon an der Hand mit sich zur Türe.

„Verzeih bitte, aber ich möchte meinen Vater nicht warten lassen, so gerne ich auch jetzt mit dir alleine wäre", erklärte die Elbenmaid und schenkte dem Elben einen entschuldigenden Blick.

Breit lächelnd folgte Elrohir ihr und hoffte, dass er nicht zu lächerlich aussah, aber er konnte seine Freude einfach nicht verbergen.

Glorfindel hatte sie schon erwartet und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern Erestors.

Dort angekommen, war es Glorfindel, der als erster durch die Tür schritt und auf Erestor zutrat.

„Ich habe mich beeilt, wie du gesagt hast", erklärte er und mit einem sanften Lächeln, was über seine Züge huschte, setzte er sich neben Erestor, zwar nahe, doch mit genügend Abstand.

Ein müdes Lächeln zog über Erestors Gesicht, auch wenn er sich freute, Glorfindel zu sehen, war es doch anstrengend, den blonden Elben in seiner Nähe zu wissen: hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und dem Verlangen, sich an den anderen zu lehnen. Schnell löste der dunkelhaarige Berater seine Gedanken von dem Balrogtöter und lächelte seiner Tochter zu.

„Aníril, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen", sprach er und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.

Aníril spürte wie ihr beim Anblick ihres Vaters Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten. Seine schwarzblauen Augen waren vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung blutunterlaufen und trüb. Noch immer zierten flammende Striemen seinen Rücken und den Rest seinen Körpers. Seine Haut wirkte ungesund fahl und so hoben sich die Verletzungen nur noch deutlicher ab.

„Ada, geht es dir besser?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme und trat zu ihm, ergriff seine Hände und drückte sie leicht.

„Ja, aber ich kann mich kaum bewegen, ohne Schmerzen. Doch muss ich zu Thranduil, und wollte dich bitten, mir heute zu helfen", antwortete Erestor und erwiderte den Händedruck. „Elrohir, ich freue mich, auch dich zu sehen."

Dieser nickte nur knapp und lächelte weiter selig, was Erestors dazu veranlasste, neugierig die Augenbrauen zu heben.

Doch Aníril schüttelte den Kopf, genauso wenig wie sie gewusst hatte, sich Elrohir mitzuteilen, wusste sie jetzt, wie sie es ihrem Vater erklären sollte.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir, Ada", lächelte die Elbenmaid so Erestor an. „Aber sage mir, was möchtest du bei Thranduil?"

„Ihn begrüßen, was sonst? Als wir ankamen, schien er sehr in Sorge zu sein und er hat schon genug Last auf seinen Schultern ruhen", antwortete Erestor einfach und seine rechte Hand tastete nach der Glorfindels, suchte sie, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war. „Doch nun sage mir, Kleines, was veranlasst Elrohir dort zu stehen und zu grinsen, wie ein Bär, der einen Topf Honig gefunden hat?"

Sanft strich Glorfindel über die Erestors Hand, die nach der seinen tastete, berührte sie jedoch nicht weiter.

„Oh, Erestor, das was du nun siehst, ist gar nicht mal so schlimm wie du denkst", erwiderte der blonde Elb dann an Anírils Stelle trocken. „Soeben wäre Elrohir beinahe noch nackt durch die Häuser gelaufen, um halb Imladris mitzuteilen, dass er Vater wird..."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Glorfindels Lippen, als er dies sagte und Anírils Blick bemerkte, die ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

Elrohirs Gesicht überzog flammende Röte und Erestor sah seine Tochter mit großen Augen an. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und dann lächelte er leicht.

„Ich freue mich für euch beide", erklärte er und seine Augen wurden noch etwas größer, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Großvater werden würde. „Dann wollen wir aber hoffen, dass das Kleine mehr nach Elrohir kommt als Kind. Das wird für euch beide wesentlich weniger anstrengend."

Aníril, die ebenfalls rot geworden war, bedachte ihren Vater nur mit einem entrüsteten Blick.

„Wie darf ich das nun verstehen, Ada?", fragte sie. In den Augen der Elbenmaid lag ein Funkeln, das halb wütendem, halb belustigtem Ursprung war.

Kühl und gespielt ernst erwiderte Erestor den Blick, doch es war Glorfindel, der lachend antwortete.

„Aníril, du hast als kleines Kind deinen Vater regelrecht zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Dein Temperament war damals schon legendär", kicherte der Elb und lächelte Erestor zärtlich an, welcher das Lächeln etwas scheu erwiderte.

Natürlich entging der Elbenmaid dieser Blick nicht und ein Lächeln schlich sich ebenfalls auf ihre Züge, doch gleich wurden ihre Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und gespielte Empörung machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, so schlimm kann ich nun auch wieder nicht gewesen sein", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme, aber einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen.

Die beiden älteren Elben nickten nur kräftig, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass dem doch so gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen", lachte Glorfindel und ein glückliches Strahlen ging über sein Gesicht, als er fühlte, wie Erestor kurz seine Hand drückte.

„Auch mir tut es leid, dir dies sagen zu müssen, Aní, aber manchmal bin ich regelrecht vor dir geflüchtet. Nun aber genug davon, ich wollte ja zu Thranduil."

Mühsam versuchte Erestor sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber doch Schmerzen bereitete und dazu führte, dass er stark erbleichte.

Augenblicklich stürzte seine Tochter zu ihm.

„Ada, du hast doch gesagt, dass du Schmerzen hast. Deshalb hast du nach mir verlangt, also lass dir nun auch von mir helfen", erklärte sie besorgt und stützte den dunkelhaarigen Elben, dass er aufstehen konnte.

Dankbar ließ Erestor sich von Aníril beim Ankleiden helfen, das scharfe Luftholen seitens Elrohir, als er die vielen Verletzungen sah, die nicht verbunden werden konnten, ignorierte er. Der Blick Glorfindels jedoch verletzte ihn, er wollte nicht sehen, wie der blonde Krieger litt, bei seinem Anblick. Das tapfere Lächeln auf Erestors Zügen wurde von Glorfindel jedoch erkannt und der Balrogtöter erhob sich langsam, als Aníril begann, ihren Vater aus seinen Gemächern zu führen.

X.X.X.X.X

Galu: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich ganz lieb durchgewuschelt. Waren wir lieb genug zu Erestor? Es kommt auch noch etwas zu Haldir und Legolas, versprochen, aber das kann noch ein paar Kapitelchen dauern. Thranduil… kein Kommentar ;).

Mondliesel: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich geknuddelt. Also, man erfährt noch etwas über Lothion, aber das wird noch ein wenig dauern… so mindesten 12 Kapitelchen ;). Freut uns sehr, dass dir Elladan gefällt ;), aber Valinja mag doch Elrohir wesentlich lieber ;).

Narwain: Auch dir vielen Dank, fühl dich ganz lieb geknutschelt. Zu dem zentriert kann ich nichts… war … ich bin unschuldig ;). Freut uns, das die die Szene gefallen hat ;). Mir hat sie Spaß gemacht zu schreiben ;).

Stern: Dankeeeee ;), fühl dich einmal kräftig durchgeknuffelt. Ella und Mel sich verloben? Wenn sie damit Thrandi ärgern können ;). Haldir und Legolas werden noch kommen, versprochen, aber es dauert noch ein bissel – im mom steht eher anderes im Vordergrund. Und bei Fin und Erestor: stimmt, wir lassen euch zappeln, aber sonst wäre die FF ja auch zu Ende… Anspielung mit Elrond? Öhm jaaaa…. Es ist immer etwas geplant ;). Du wirst es noch früh (Kapitel 39 (schreiben wir grade dran) oder 40) lesen. Lothion wird leider erst später eine etwas größere Rolle haben, wenn es näher in Richtung Dol Guldur geht ;)


	29. Frische Wunden, alte Narben

A/N: Noch gibt es keine Reviewantworten, da ich starke Kopfschmerzen habe, und dieses Kapitel euch aber nicht vorenthalten will. Die antworten werde ich dann in ein paar Tagen (Montag) machen… Aber vielen Lieben Danke an alle ;).

**Kapitel 29: Frische Wunden, alte Narben**

Jeder Schritt jagte kleine Flammen über seine Kehrseite, doch Erestor ignorierte sie gekonnt. Er wollte sich nicht länger von dem Geschehenen dominieren lassen und so schritt er stolz, wenn auch auf seine Tochter gestützt, zu den Gästeräumen, in denen Thranduil untergebracht worden war. Dringend verlangte es ihn mit dem König des Düsterwaldes zu sprechen, über dessen Sohn und Haldir, aber auch über vieles, was Dol Guldur betraf. Nur sehr selten waren die wichtigsten Entscheidungen mit allem im Beratungszimmer getroffen worden, sondern meist hinter verschlossenen Türen, hinter denen sich nur der Berater und der Entscheidungsträger befanden. Erestor hatte dieses Spiel oft genug gespielt um ein Meister darin zu sein und er war sich sicher, auch dieses Mal seinen Willen zu bekommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es wohl einige gab, die mit seiner Idee nicht einverstanden sein würden. Einen kurzen Blick auf Glorfindel werfend, lächelte Erestor in sich hinein. Nein, Glorfindel würde bestimmt etwas dagegen haben.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinem Vorhaben, als sie endlich vor der Tür ankamen und Aníril kurz anklopfte.

Schon eine ganze Weile lang war Thranduil wach. Er hatte genauso wie die anderen Bewohner Bruchtals in dieser Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden und so saß er um diese frühe Tageszeit bereits am Tisch, um zu frühstücken. Die Gedanken des blonden Elben verweilten jedoch bereits seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr in diesem Raum.

Noch immer machte sich Thranduil Sorgen um Erestor, sein Anblick in der gestrigen Nacht hatte ihn mehr erschreckt als alles andere, hatte sogar den Gedanken an Melelhídhril und die flammende Rede von Erestors Tochter in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe ließ den Elben aufschrecken. Wer ihn wohl zu dieser Tageszeit sprechen wollte? Erstaunt rief der Düsterwaldkönig: "Herein!"

Als die Tür sich öffnete, wünschte er sich jedoch alsbald nichts gesagt zu haben, denn als allererstes erblickte er das Antlitz Anírils, die ihn gleichgültig, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ansah.

Jedoch trat bereits im nächsten Moment Erestor durch die Tür. Thranduil erstarrte kurz, bevor er eilig auf den dunkelhaarigen Elben zuschritt, Aníril nicht weiter beachtend.

"Erestor, mein Freund, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weile wieder unter den Lebenden", scherzte Erestor matt und grinste Thranduil an. Auch der blonde Elb sah übernächtigt aus. „Nachdem niemand dich standesgemäß begrüßen konnte, wollte ich das noch nachholen. Verzeih bitte die Hektik gestern, es ist vieles passiert, was nicht vorhersehbar war."

"Die Dinge waren sicherlich auch nicht zu erwarten", erwiderte Thranduil freundlich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu einem der Sessel, welche in einer Ecke des Gemachs standen. "Bitte setze dich doch, ich glaube, das würde dir besser gefallen, als weiterhin hier zu stehen."

Der Blick des blonden Elben huschte kurz zu Aníril, die nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

"Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich werde mich nun wieder zurückziehen", erklärte die Dunkelhaarige und sah Thranduil kühl an, noch immer hatte sie nicht vergessen, wie er ihren Geliebten bedroht hatte. Zwar half die Elbenmaid ihrem Vater noch kurz sich hinzusetzen, dann verließ sie Thranduils Gemach jedoch ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen. Elrohir, der die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt hatte, folgte ihr und so ließen sie Thranduil mit Erestor und dem immer noch stehenden Glorfindel zurück.

Mit einer knappen Geste bedeutete Erestor Glorfindel sich zu ihm zu setzen und wartete, bis dieser neben ihm saß, genügend Platz lassend und doch sehr nah.

„Thranduil, wieso ist meine Tochter so kühl gewesen?", fragte er neugierig ein wenig verwundert über das Verhalten Anírils.

Ein wenig entnervt schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf.

"Wir hatten gestern ein recht interessantes Gespräch", erwiderte der Elb und verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Sie meinte mir den Kopf waschen zu müssen, wegen meines Verhaltens." Thranduil seufzte. "Dabei mache ich mir doch nur Sorgen um meine Tochter."

Der blonde Noldo lachte daraufhin laut auf und zwinkerte Thranduil zu.

„Wir alle wissen doch, dass die gute Aníril das Temperament ihres Vaters geerbt hat, nur nicht seine Disziplin", stichelte Glorfindel und Erestor neben ihm errötete bis zu den Ohrspitzen.

„Fin, lass das. Es ging um Elladan, sehe ich das richtig?", versuchte Erestor das Thema wieder auf weniger peinliches zu lenken. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zurück, aber die Lehne der Bank, an der er lehnte war zu hart und er zuckte zusammen, als die Striemen auf seinem Rücken schmerzten.

"Mir scheint es, als würde ein Kissen deinem Rücken gut tun", lachte Thranduil leise, froh darüber, einen Moment etwas anderes tun zu können. Und erst als der blonde Elb dem Dunkelhaarigen eins gereicht hatte, fuhr er fort. "Ja, es ging um Elladan, du vermutest richtig. Mir gefällt nicht, was er mit meiner Tochter macht. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verletzt wird, aber das sagte ich bereits."

Nachdenklich blickte Erestor auf den blonden König, überlegte, wie er ihm am besten antworten sollte.

„Es ist bekannt, dass Elladan viele Elbenmaiden in seinem Bett hatte, ja, aber keiner einzigen hat er je solche Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Ich würde behaupten, dass sein Interesse ehrlich ist, denn keine einzige Frau, außer Mel, kann von sich behaupten, er hätte sie vor den Augen seines Vater geküsst, vor den Augen ganz Bruchtals. Alle seine vorherigen Liebschaften waren nie öffentlich. Zudem, ich würde Elrohirs Einschätzung teilen, er kennt seinen Zwilling besser als wir alle", antwortete Erestor und ließ sich wohlig seufzend gegen das Kissen sinken. „Ja, so ist es schon besser. Danke, mein Freund."

"Erestor, ich weiß, dass ich dem, was du sagst, glauben schenken kann, und ich hoffe, dass es auch diesmal so ist", erwiderte Thranduil ernst und lächelte ob des Seufzens Erestors. "Doch verstehe auch meine Sorge um Melelhídhril. Soviel Leid gab es bereits in meiner Familie. Ich wollte nicht, dass es noch mal geschieht. Aber nun sollte ich wohl nichts weiteres mehr darüber sagen. Du weißt, was geschehen ist. Und zudem möchte ich erst einmal mit meiner Tochter alleine reden."

Zustimmend nickte der Berater Elronds und kurz zeigten seine Züge Bedauern und Mitleid.

„Es wird das Beste sein. Aber ich glaube, zumindest Celebrían und Laurelin hätte diese Beziehung sehr gefreut", erklärte er lächelnd und erinnerte sich daran, wie die beiden Frauen mehrfach darüber gesprochen hatten, wie man ihre Gatten ein wenig versöhnlicher dem anderen gegenüber stimmen konnte. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Überrascht sah Thranduil auf. Gleichzeitig fragte sich der Elb, wer ihn nach Erestor noch aufsuchen wollte.

"Herein", rief er abermals und lehnte sich abwartend zurück, als sich die Türe öffnete.

Etwas unruhig stand Elrond vor der Tür zu den Gemächern seines Gastes. Er hatte gestern nicht so unfreundlich sein wollen, doch war ihm die Sorge um Erestor einfach zu Kopf gestiegen. Genauso, wie er heute Morgen nach dem Elben hatte schauen wollen, nur um herauszufinden, dass dieser nicht da war. So war er zu Thranduil gegangen, um sich wenigstens für sein rüdes Auftreten zu entschuldigen. Leicht nervös betrat er den Raum und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als er Erestor und Glorfindel gemütlich mit Thranduil beisammen sitzen sah.

„Thranduil, ich wollte mich bei Euch entschuldigen für mein Benehmen gestern."

Der angesprochene Elb versteifte sich leicht bei dem Anblick des Herrschers von Bruchtal, doch versuchte er sich äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Auch mein Benehmen war sicherlich nicht das eines Gastes", erwiderte Thranduil so betont ruhig. "Doch nehme ich Eure Entschuldigung an, ebenfalls entschuldige ich mich bei Euch. Dennoch, war dies der einzige Grund, warum Ihr mich aufsuchtet?"

„Nun, ich muss meinen Pflichten als Gastgeber nachkommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich auf der Suche nach Erestor, da ich mir seine Verletzungen noch einmal ansehen und ihm neue Schmerzmittel geben wollte. Die jetzigen sollten bald aufhören zu wirken. Da dieser jedoch nicht in seinem Zimmer war, beschloss ich, erst mit Euch zu sprechen."

Elrond stand noch immer etwas unschlüssig in dem Gemach und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Die letzten Tage waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

"Wie Ihr seht, sitzt Erestor hier", entgegnete Thranduil und nickte zu dem letzten freien Sessel hinüber. "Ihr könnt Euch auch setzen, wenn Ihr wollt und es in meiner Gesellschaft aushaltet." Die Stimme des blonden Elben war leicht spöttisch, wusste er doch ganz genau um ihr Verhältnis.

Einzig und allein eine hochgezogene Augenbraue quittierte Thranduils Bemerkung, als sich der Herr Bruchtals elegant in den Sessel sinken ließ.

„Nun, Erestor, was führt dich hierher, ohne die Erlaubnis eines Heilers?", fragte Elrond ruhig seinen Berater, der daraufhin ein wenig verlegen dreinblickte.

„Es gab einiges, was ich mich Thranduil besprechen wollte. Zudem vermutete ich, dass er sich Sorgen machen würde, und keiner würde daran denken, ihn zu beruhigen, also bat ich Aníril, mich hierher zu bringen. Dabei habe ich übrigens etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden, doch dass sollte besser Glorfindel erzählen", erklärte Erestor ruhig und wartete darauf, dass der blonde Krieger das Wort ergriff.

Glorfindel schmunzelte nur, als er das verwirrte Gesicht Elronds erblickte.

"Nun, dein Sohn war eben so freundlich mir nackt an den Hals zu springen..." Leise lachte der Elb, als er sah, wie Elrond noch verwirrter als zuvor erschien. "... dabei habe ich herausgefunden, dass du wohl demnächst Großvater wirst."

Ein Funkeln lag in den Augen des blonden Elben, als er aufmerksam auf Elronds Reaktion wartete.

Dieser wirkte etwas verwirrt und musste erst einmal gründlich darüber nachdenken, was Glorfindel eben gesagt hatte, doch recht bald wurde es ihm bewusst. Mit einem äußerst dämlichen Grinsen blickte er zu Erestor.

„Wir werden Großvater…"

„Ja", war die knappe Reaktion des schwarzhaarigen Beraters, der innerlich lächelte. Großväter waren doch alle gleich.

Nun war es an Thranduil überrascht in die Runde zu blicken und schließlich Erestor anzulächeln.

"Das ist schön, mein Freund, ich freue mich für dich", erklärte er und schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen könnte, wenn sich Erestors Temperament an sein Enkelkind weitervererben würde.

Wie als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, grinste Erestor und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass sich Elrohirs Ruhe durchsetzt." Daraufhin brachen alle in Lachen aus, bis Erestor aufhören musste, da sein Gesicht erbleichte, als die Qual in seinem Körper wieder stärker wurde. Sein Körper zitterte und er merkte nur noch am Rande, wie Elrond sofort auf den Beinen war und vor ihm kniete.

„Thranduil, können wir ihn auf dein Bett legen?", fragte der Herr Bruchtals schnell und überflog schon einmal Erestors körperliche Verfassung. Glorfindels besorgte Blicke ignorierte er und gab dem Balrogtöter Anweisungen, was er holen sollte.

Thranduil nickte knapp.

"Natürlich", fügte er noch hinzu. Hier ging es um einen langjährigen Freund und da er sah, wie schlecht es diesem ging, war ihm nicht daran gelegen, Elrond seine Hilfe zu verweigern.

Ohne zu Zögern hatte Elrond den sich krümmenden Elben auf den Arm genommen und ihn auf Thranduils Bett gelegt, während er begann die Roben zur Seite zu schieben, um über die Verletzungen zu schauen.

„Verdammt, ich hätte…", fluchte er, als er sah, wie sich einige der Striemen am Rücken wieder geöffnet hatten und eine Untersuchung etwas tiefer ergab, dass auch die Verletzungen an Erestors Kehrseite wieder bluteten. Zum Glück war Glorfindel schnell zurück und übergab dem Halbelben die gewünschte Tasche. Schnell hatte er eine kleine Phiole herausgenommen und gab sie Erestor zu trinken.

„Dummkopf, gleich wird das Schmerzmittel wirken, doch du hättest dich noch einige Tage schonen sollen. Deine Kondition ist nicht mehr so gut, wie im zweiten Zeitalter, du bist verweichlicht", schimpfte der Heiler und sah, wie Erestor langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, während er die Wunden am Rücken verband und den Riss etwas tiefer nähte. Eine kurze Geste zu Glorfindel und dieser brachte den schlafenden Elben danach zurück in dessen Zimmer.

„Verzeiht, Thranduil, ich hätte gedacht…" Seufzend ließ Elrond sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

"Was dachtet Ihr?", fragte Thranduil und setzte sich ebenfalls. Dass es Erestor nun wieder schlecht ging, nahm ihn mit und so brachte der blonde Elb es in diesem Moment nicht fertig, den sonstigen Spott gegenüber Elrond an den Tag zu legen.

„Dass er es besser wegstecken würde. Früher hat sein Körper die Wunden schneller geheilt. Vielleicht gibt es etwas, dass ihn bedrückt…", sinnierte Elrond und setzte sich wieder auf, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. „Die letzen Tage waren erschöpfend… erst Anírils Verschwinden und ihre Verletzung, dann Legolas, der mit der Nachricht zurückkam, er und Erestor wären angegriffen worden. Vermutlich hat Erestor Legolas fortgeschickt und hätte wohl auch sein Leben geopfert. Und als letztes einen Tag und eine Nacht lang warten, bis der Trupp zurückkehrte und Erestor in diesem Zustand mitbrachte."

"Wohl wahr, viel ist passiert, besonders diese Nacht", nickte Thranduil und ließ sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken. Auch wenn Elrond und er keine Freunde waren, so ließ er in diesem Moment von seinem sonst so spöttischen Tonfall ab. Auch der blonde Elb des Düsterwaldes sorgte sich um Erestor, genauso wie der Herr Bruchtals.

Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte Elronds Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Thranduil sich Mühe gab freundlich zu sein. Er beschloss, er würde es genauso versuchen.

„Thranduil… ich hörte davon, wie Ihr mit meinem Sohn gesprochen habt. Ich kann Eure Sorge um Eure Tochter verstehen, doch hätte ich nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, er meine es ernst, hätte ich es sofort unterbunden", erklärte er plötzlich und grinste etwas schalkhaft zu Thranduil, als er sich an eine Begebenheit vor fast sechstausend Jahren erinnerte, als er selbst sein Schwert gegen Thranduil gezogen hatte, weil dieser Elros beleidigt hatte, als sie alle noch sehr jung gewesen waren. Die Erinnerung an seinen verstorbenen Zwilling ließ ihm noch immer das Herz schwer werden, doch wollte er dies nicht. „Nun sind wir wenigstens quitt."

"So sieht es aus", erwiderte Thranduil nur und lächelte ein wenig gequält. Die Abneigung gegenüber dem Noldo würde trotz dieses freundlichen Gespräches nicht verschwinden, dies wusste der Elb, doch es schien ein Schritt in die Richtung eines Waffenstillstandes zu sein, einer stillschweigenden Einigung, keinen weiteren Spott, keine weiteren Beleidigungen walten zu lassen.

"Und was meine Tochter angeht... Ich redete bereits mit Erestor..." Thranduil zögerte kurz, es kostete ihn Mühe die nächsten Worte zu sprechen, dies einzugestehen, aber letztendlich war es für das Glück seiner Tochter. "... und nun, er überzeugte mich, dass Euer Sohn meine Tochter nicht nur als eine Bettgespielin ansieht. Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass er Recht hat, doch weiß ich auch, dass ich nicht zweifeln brauche, wenn Erestor dies sagt."

Einen leicht zynischen Klang hatte Elrond Stimme, als er begann zu lachen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was die Elben betrifft, wovon Erestor nichts weiß, und worin er sich nicht einmischt?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd und konnte ein jungenhaftes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Seit ich ihn kennen lernte, ist er so… Sagt, Thranduil, hattet Ihr in der Zeit, in der er im Düsterwald weilte, auch des Öfteren den Eindruck, nicht Ihr würdet Euer Reich lenken?"

Über Thranduils Züge zog ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen.

"Oh ja, das Gefühl hatte ich in der Tat, und dies mehr als einmal. Er mischte wie selbstverständlich in den wichtigsten Entscheidungen mit, war anwesend bei allen wichtigen Besprechungen, sprach teilweise sogar für mich, bevor ich das Wort ergreifen konnte. Oh ja, Ihr habt wahrhaftig Recht, Elrond." Thranduils Augen funkelten belustigt und waren so das einzige Zeugnis, dass er dem Berater Elronds nicht böse um seine Einmischung war.

Elrond kicherte in sich hinein.

„Dann habt Ihr in etwa eine Vorstellung davon, wie ich mich mein halbes Leben lang fühle, wenn Erestor in der Nähe ist. Manchmal würde ich sehr gerne erfahren, ob er zu Zeiten Gondolins so war, und wenn ja, wie Ecthelion ihn zügeln konnte. Doch nun wollen wir hoffen, dass es ihm bald besser geht, auch wenn es mich sehr beunruhigt hat, zu fühlen, wie er sich verkrampfte, als ich ihn untersuchte. Als hätte er Angst vor Berührungen… Thranduil, wünscht ihm Glück, dass seine Seele nicht zuviel Schaden davon getragen hat", sinnierte Elrond und ließ die Schultern herabsacken. Seine Sorgen um den Freund, der nun in seinem Zimmer lag, und über den Glorfindel wachte, wuchs weiter.

"Ich weiß um diese Situationen", entgegnete Thranduil und senkte leicht den Kopf. "In seiner Wut ist er gnadenlos und wenn er spricht, ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen." Der blonde Elb schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich noch so als wäre es am gestrigen Tage gewesen und nicht als lägen bereits über zwei Jahrtausende zwischen dem einzigen Mal, an dem er Erestors Wut gespürt hatte, auch wenn sie damals nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Über die grausige Verfassung in der sich Erestor jetzt befand wollet er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Wissend blickte Elrond zu dem stolzen Elbenkönig hinüber.

„Doch selbst, wenn er in Rage spricht, sind seine Argumente nicht von der Hand zu weisen, was es einem noch zusätzlich schwer macht. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass es zumeist doch Glorfindel ist, der diese Unwetter heraufbeschwört, und welche ihn treffen und nicht mich", erzählte Elrond leicht und erinnerte sich erheiternd an viele Begebenheiten, in denen Glorfindel Erestors Geduld aufgebraucht hatte. Meistens war es für den blonden Noldo eher schlecht ausgegangen. Doch es zu lernen schien er nie.

"Ebenso bin ich erleichtert, dass damals sein Zorn jemand anderem galt. Ich hätte ihn gerne gezügelt, auch wenn seine Wut berechtigt war, so war der Zeitpunkt doch unangemessen, wie ich empfand."

Thranduil seufzte, wenn er an die Zeit dachte, und noch heute wünschte er sich, manche Dinge wären niemals geschehen.

„Es wäre wohl sinnvoller gewesen, zu warten, bis der Schock sich gelegt hätte, doch Erestor ist kein Heiler, er lernte nie, mit so etwas wirklich umzugehen", antwortete Elrond leise und blickte aus dem Fenster, wie der Wind die braunen Blätter durch die Gärten wirbelte, und wie sich weit entfernt über dem Bruinen der Nebel sammelte. „Sagt, Thranduil, wie lange werdet Ihr hier verweilen? Bald wird es schneien."

Nachdenklich sah Thranduil aus dem Fenster.

"Das Wohl meiner Kinder liegt mir sehr am Herzen, ich möchte nun keinen der Beiden alleine lassen. Wenn Ihr mich nicht wegschickt, werde ich solange verweilen wie Legolas und Melelhídhril."

„Nie würde ich Euch wegschicken und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, es freut mich sehr, dass Ihr hier seid. Denn auch wenn ich Eure Tochter für sehr fähig halte, so weiß ich doch Eure Ratschläge, was Taktik angeht, sehr zu schätzen. Bisher hattet Ihr mit Euren Vorschlägen zumeist Recht und sie funktionierten einwandfrei", antwortete der Halbelb ruhig und hoffte, Thranduil würde es ihm nicht verübeln, doch war es die Wahrheit gewesen. Er hatte damals versucht Ereinion von Thranduils Vorschlag zu überzeugen, denn er hatte an dessen Durchführbarkeit geglaubt, genauso wie Oropher. Doch Ereinion hatte sie lieber in das Verderben reiten lassen, was natürlich auch verständlich gewesen war, denn es war sehr risikoreich gewesen. Innerlich hatte Elrond damals sehr unter diesem Zwiespalt gelitten.

Ein wenig misstrauisch wurde Thranduils Blick bei Elronds Worten, doch sah er nichts als Wahrheit in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben. So nickte der Düsterwaldelb.

"Ja, meine Tochter überraschte selbst mich schon oft. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum ich sie zu diesen Besprechungen schickte. Aber wenn ich jetzt hier bin, würde ich gerne mit ihr teilnehmen." Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass seine Tochter ohne seine Genehmigung abgereist war.

Elegant erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Herr Bruchtals und neigte leicht das Haupt in Richtung Thranduil.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, würdet Ihr Euch uns morgen anschließen, wenn wir endlich dazu kommen, die nächsten Schritte zu planen. Doch nun entschuldigt mich, ich möchte nach meinem Sohn sehen, und aus ihm die freudige Neuigkeit herauskitzeln", sprach er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Thranduil lächelte.

"Ich hoffe, er wird es mir nicht zu lange übel nehmen, dass meine Sorge um meine Tochter größer war als meine Selbstbeherrschung, so dass ich selbst ihn bedrohte. Und Euch wünsche ich nun Glück. Ich wurde schon früh Großvater, doch wurde mir mein Enkelkind schneller genommen, als dass ich mich an ihm hätte erfreuen können. Euch wird dies nicht geschehen."

An der Tür blieb der Halbelb stehen und wandte sich erneut dem blonden König zu.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich daran erinnert habt. Es gibt ein kleines Problem, weswegen ich Legolas auch zurück in den Düsterwald schicken wollte. Ich bitte Euch ihm während der Verhandlungen noch nichts zu sagen, denn ich möchte, dass er einen kühlen Kopf behält, genauso wenig, wie Erestor etwas erfahren soll. Endlich etwas, das er nicht weiß." Auf den Zügen Elronds breitete sich ein diebisches Grinsen aus, bei dem Gedanken an seinen Berater, der etwas nicht wusste. Doch wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. „Wisst Ihr, Cillien erklärte, an den Beratungen teilnehmen zu wollen. Caladúneth wird sich als Botschafterin bald auf den Weg hier her machen."


	30. Kenne deine Grenzen

**Kapitel 30: Kenne deine Grenzen**

Wild wirbelte er herum, parierte einen Schwertsteich nach dem anderen, doch kam er selbst nicht dazu, einen Angriff zu setzen. Der rothaarige Elb aus Thranduils Gefolge hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, ihn in die Defensive zu drängen. Doch es war nicht verwunderlich, da er sich immer noch um den schlafenden Elben in dessen Gemach sorgte. Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinab, und er spürte, wie er langsam müde wurde.

„Lothion, halt", keuchte er und zeigte mit seinem Schwert an, dass er aufgab. „Du schlägst dich wie immer zu gut, wenn ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders weile."

Mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen ließ sein Gegenüber das Schwert sinken.

"Sei froh, dass dies nur ein Übungskampf ist, denn wahrlich, so unkonzentriert habe ich dich selten erlebt, Glorfindel. Was zieht deine Gedanken so in seinen Bann, dass du darüber selbst deine Kampfeskunst vergisst", fragte Lothion dann mit funkelnden Augen nach.

„Frage nicht danach", antwortete der blonde Noldo leise. „Ich hatte gehofft, es im Kampfe vergessen zu können, aber habe ich mich geirrt. Doch schau, wie weit die Sonne schon über den Horizont gewandert ist, sie werden uns bereits erwarten." Erstaunt hatte er bemerkt, wie spät es doch schon geworden war, und so eilte er sich, sein Schwert fort zu bringen, um dann die anderen zu treffen.

Lothion nickte nur knapp, sah dem Elben jedoch nicht nach, wie er mit schnellen Schritten davon lief. Selbst ein wenig ruhiger, brachte er sein Schwert erst einmal dorthin, wo seine anderen Waffen lagerten, bevor er selbst mit raschen Schritten den Weg zu den Häusern Bruchtals antrat.

X.X.X.X.X

Schweigend blickte Elrond über die anwesenden Elben. Erestor sah noch immer erschöpft aus, und auch die Wunden in seinem Gesicht heilten nur schlecht, so wie der gesamte Rest. Glorfindel saß besorgt an der Seite Erestors, man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er vorhin trainiert hatte, genauso wie dem rothaarigen Lothion, der hinter Thranduil saß. Sein Gesicht wirkte völlig ausdruckslos, aber Elrond wusste sehr genau, warum dieser Krieger Thranduils Leibwache angehörte. Thranduil war bei Erestors Erscheinen etwas ungehalten geworden, doch hatte dieser ihn wütend angefunkelt und so hatte der blonde König seither geschwiegen. Als letztes musterte Elrond noch Haldir, der als Botschafter Lothlóriens neben Erestor saß, und genauso wenig eine Gefühlsregung zeigte, wenn man davon absah, wie er zusammenzuckte, als er Erestors schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah, als dieser den Raum betrat.

„Nun, ihr alle wisst, weswegen wir hier sind. Die Bedrohung durch Dol Guldur wird immer gefährlicher für den Düsterwald, und wir können nicht zulassen, dass der Herr dieser Feste dort länger verweilt", begann er und wartete auf Reaktionen.

Nicht lange mussten die anwesenden Elben warten, da begann Haldir zu sprechen.

"Wir sprachen bereits darüber, dass wir einen Geheimgang nutzen wollten, um ungesehen in die Festung eindringen zu können. Dies ist die einzige umsetzbare Idee", erklärte der blonde Elb und blickte in die Runde, wobei sein Blick besonders denen galt, die bei der ersten Besprechung nicht da gewesen waren. "Nun sollten wir darüber beratschlagen, wer diese Gruppe führen und wie groß sie sein soll. Eine zu große Gruppe behindert das Vorankommen, doch eine zu kleine wird sich kaum behaupten können, treffen sie doch auf Feinde."

Der verletzte Berater schüttelte die leichte Benommenheit ab, er wusste, dass er sich zuviel zumutete, aber es gab wichtigeres, als seine Gesundheit.

„Noch werden wir einige Monate warten müssen, bevor wir zum Schlag gegen die Feste ansetzten können", begann er ruhig, doch musste er immer wieder anhalten, zu Atem kommen. Die Verletzungen schmerzten unnatürlich heftig, doch verbannte er sie aus seinem Bewusstsein, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das, was er vorhatte. „Bis dahin werde ich geheilt sein und die Gruppe anführen."

"Erestor, auch wenn es bis zu einem entscheidenden Schlag noch Monate dauern kann, so solltest du auch jetzt auf deinen Körper achten und nichts tun, was dir schaden könnte", erwiderte Haldir nur und sah zu Glorfindel, der neben Erestor saß und ebenfalls nickte.

"Natürlich zweifelt niemand daran, dass du, wenn du wieder gesund bist, diese Gruppe auch führen kannst, doch wird es uns nichts nützen, wenn du deine wenigen Kräfte nun verbrauchst, dies ist zu deiner Genesung nicht hilfreich."

„Nun, zuerst muss dies hier alles geklärt werden, dann habe ich auch die Zeit zu genesen", antwortete Erestor stur und funkelte den Rest herausfordernd an. „Wen würdest du denn eher vorschlagen, Hauptmann? Lange genug war ich Erster unter meinem jüngeren Bruder Ecthelion, ich weiß, was ich tue. Denn du, Glorfindel und Lothion werden gebraucht. Fin führt unsere Streitkräfte, du bist wichtig für die Koordination der Spähtrupps und Lothion kann schlecht die Seite Thranduils verlassen."

"Ihr habt Recht, Erestor", erhob nun Lothion seine Stimme. "Dennoch solltet Ihr bedenken, dass auch wir uns bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht haben und so hätte ich niemals vorgeschlagen selbst die Führung dieser Gruppe zu übernehmen. Ich stimme vollstens zu, dass es sinnvoll wäre, Euch die Leitung zu übertragen, aber nun tut uns den Gefallen und hört auf das, was Haldir sagte: Vergeudet nicht Eure Kräfte in dieser Beratung."

Etwas ungehalten wollte Erestor den Kopf schütteln, als der Schmerz wieder durch seine Kehrseite zuckte. Noch immer nicht überzeugt, setzte er zu einer Erwiderung an, als er spürte, wie ihn plötzlich zwei starke Arme hochhoben.

„Entschuldigt, Glorfindel, aber ich würde gerne an Euch vorbei und diesen störrischen Elben dorthin bringen, wo er hingehört", erklärte Haldir und schritt mit einem schimpfenden Erestor aus dem Raum. Dass Erestor die Tränen in die Augen traten vor Angst, ignorierte er, bis sie draußen waren. Vorsichtig setzte er den Elben ab und dieser blickte ihn zittrig an.

„Haldir, tu das nie wieder", fauchte Erestor und klammerte sich an der Wand fest, er wollte nicht daran denken, wie die Panik durch ihn gekrochen war nur aufgrund dieser Berührung.

Der blonde Elb erwiderte Erestors Blick jedoch ungerührt.

"Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt, Erestor, aber ich tue dies nur, weil du anscheinend nicht selbst einsehen willst, dass du dir dort drinnen mehr geschadet hast, als dass du dir helfen konntest. Jeder hat gesehen, dass es dir nicht gut ging."

Weiterhin ernst sah Haldir den dunkelhaarigen Elben an. "Wie fühltst du dich nun", erkundigte er sich dann, ein wenig vorsichtiger geworden.

„Du weißt es nicht Haldir, du kannst es nicht verstehen. Jede Berührung eines Mannes versetzt mich in Angst, lässt die Panik mein Rückrat empor kriechen und ich bin völlig hilflos, versuche jeder Berührung zu entgehen. Nicht einmal deine Berührung eben konnte ich ertragen. Wird das jemals wieder besser werden?" Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Worten gebrochen und die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab. „Endlich habe ich es verstanden, und dann… Haldir… hilf mir."

"Das wusste ich nicht, mein Freund", erwiderte Haldir leise, streckte eine Hand aus, um Erestor freundschaftlich in den Arm zu schließen und ihn zu trösten, zuckte im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder zurück und betrachtete Erestor unsicher. "Du musst mir aber auch sagen... wie kann ich dir denn überhaupt helfen, Erestor"

Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, schluchzte erneut auf.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es ist zu lieben, aber es nicht ausdrücken zu können? Dabei will ich es, will mich nicht verweigern… aber…" Immer mehr Tränen rannen Erestors Wangen hinab, als er vor Haldir auf die Knie fiel, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

So bemerkte er auch nicht den blonden Elben, der wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand und sie beide entsetzt musterte.

Traurig sank Haldir neben seinem Freund auf den Boden, genauso wenig die Gestalt sehend, die wie ein Schatten dort an der Wand stand.

"Erestor, ich denke, ich kann es mir auch vorstellen, selbst wenn ich nicht dasselbe durchlebt habe wie du. Aber du musst wenigstens die Berührung zulassen, oder keiner wird dir helfen können."

Erestor Kopf schnellte nach oben, sah Haldir direkt ins Gesicht. Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte, konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wie soll ich das denn?", fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte. „Meinst du nicht, ich versuche es, aber ich KANN es nicht… mein Magen beginnt zu rebellieren, mein Körper zittert, ich glaube keine Luft mehr zu bekommen", rief er aus, erhob sich und humpelte davon, versuchte so gut es ging seinen peingematerten Körper gerade zu halten.

Legolas hatte dies nicht hören wollen, hatte nicht mitbekommen wollen, was Erestor quälte, denn so tat ihm der Elb nur leid, und das wollte er nicht, denn schon zum zweiten Male hatte er ihm den genommen, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Auch wenn er es sich anfangs nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, so hatte er sich doch in Haldir verliebt, der nun völlig schockiert auf dem Boden saß und Erestor hinterher blickte.

Der Blick Haldirs folgte dem davoneilenden Erestor. Der Elb konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Dunkelhaarige so schnell das Weite gesucht hatte, und so fragte sich Haldir nun beunruhigt, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Seufzend erhob er sich, immer noch in die Richtung blickend, in die Erestor verschwunden war. Schließlich machte sich der blonde Elb wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

Immer noch hatte er Legolas nicht bemerkt.

„Hauptmann, wartet bitte", ergriff nun der Sohn Thranduils das Wort und eilte auf den silbrigblonden Galadhrim zu.

Überrascht hielt Haldir inne und wandte sich um.

"Legolas", brachte er mehr als erstaunt vor und trat einen Schritt auf den blonden Düsterwaldelben zu. "Was macht Ihr hier"

„Auch ich sollte an den Beratungen teilnehmen, genauso wie Mel, doch diese schmollt", erklärte Legolas etwas unsicher. Er hoffte, Haldir hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Wieder glitt sein Blick über den Hauptmann und er verspürte das vertraute Kribbeln, welches er nun verfluchte.

"Wenn ihr teilnehmen solltet, warum seit ihr dann nicht anwesend", entgegnete Haldir und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, wodurch ihm der Blick seines Gegenübers entging.

Der blonde Elb aus dem Düsterwald lachte bei diesen Worten leise auf.

„Natürlich, weil ich versucht habe meine Schwester davon zu überzeugen, mich zu begleiten." Hocherhobenen Hauptes betrat er den Raum und blickte als erstes seinen Vater an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Mel will auf keinen Fall mit dir zusammen in einem Raum sein."

Enttäuscht blickte Thranduil zu seinen Sohn. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er traurig war über das, was dieser gesagt hatte. Schmerzlich zog sich seine Brust zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er ohne es zu wollen, seiner Tochter vor die Stirn gestoßen hatte. Und so brachte der Vater Legolas' zunächst keinen Ton heraus. Stattdessen richtete sich sein Blick auf Haldir, der ebenfalls wieder eingetreten war und die Schultern leicht anhob.

"Erestor ist gegangen, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten", erklärte der blonde Elb dann leise.

„Wenn man das gegangen nennen kann", fügte Legolas nachdenklich an. Die Reaktion seines Vaters hatte ihn überrascht, hatte er doch erwartet, dass dieser wütend werden würde, wie so oft, nachdem ihre Mutter gen Westen gesegelt war. Thranduil hatte dies nicht gut verkraftet, war in sich gekehrter geworden und auch verbitterter. So in Gedanken versunken entging ihm der kurze Blickwechsel zwischen Elrond und Glorfindel, worauf dieser den Raum verließ. Doch nicht lange grübelte er, sondern setzte sich neben seinen Vater und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Karte hinter Elrond.

X.X.X.X.X

Er war nur wenige Meter weit gekommen, bis Erestor die Kräfte verließen und er an der Wand auf den Boden rutschte. Seine Atmung ging flach und viel zu schnell, und sein Körper schien wieder in Flammen zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich waren wieder einige der Wunden aufgebrochen und bluteten. Wahrlich, er hatte seinem Körper zuviel zugemutet.

"Ada"

Der laute und überraschte Schrei einer Elbenmaid hallte durch den Gang und schon im nächsten Moment stürzte die Dunkelhaarige los, zu dem Elben, der dort am Boden hockte.

"Ada", wiederholte Aníril, als sie sich neben Erestor kniete und ihn mit verzweifelten Augen anblickte. "Was ist geschehen"

„Manchmal bin ich doch sturer und temperamentvoller als du es je sein wirst", antwortete Erestor schwach, während er versuchte seine Tochter nicht länger verschwommen zu sehen. „Bitte, Aní, bring mich in meine Zimmer, alleine habe ich nicht mehr die Kraft dazu."

"Aber Ada, warum hast du auch nur alleine versucht zu deinen Gemächern zu gelangen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es alleine schaffe, dich zurück zu bringen."

Verzweifelt sah die Elbenmaid ihren Vater an, sah, welche Qualen in ihm tobten und dies trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Weil ich es leider nicht schaffe, die Berührung eines anderen zu ertragen", erklärte Erestor knapp und versuchte sich hoch zu hieven, doch gaben seine Knie wieder nach, und er spürte, wie er wieder zu stürzen begann.

Schnell kam Aníril ihm zur Hilfe, packte ihren Vater unter den Armen und versuchte so seinen Sturz abzufangen, spürte jedoch gleichzeitig, wie sie selbst ein Stück von Erestor mitgezogen wurde. Nur unter großer Kraftanstrengung gelang es der ihr sich wieder aufzurichten und Erestor mit sich. Nun zitterte selbst die Elbenmaid. Verzweifelt fragte sich Aníril, wie sie es schaffen sollte, ihren Vater in seine Gemächer zurückzubringen.

Seine bleichen Züge verzerrten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er ein leises „Danke" an seine Tochter richtete. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufrecht zu halten, Aníril so wenig wie möglich zu belasten, als er hinter sich Schritte vernahm. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, verbarg nicht den Schrecken und die aufkeimende Angst.

Aníril war die erste, die sich umdrehte, als sie verspürte, wie ihr Vater sich verkrampfte.

"Glorfindel", sprach sie erstaunt und sah den blonden Elben überrascht, jedoch auch erleichtert an. Sie konnte ihren Vater alleine kaum noch halten und hoffte so nun auf die Hilfe des Noldo.

Glorfindel verlor keine Zeit. Schnell war er zu Aníril und Erestor getreten und half der Elbenmaid den Elben zu stützen.

"Erestor, warum wolltest du nicht auf Haldir hören", schimpfte er dabei und sah Erestor nahezu vorwurfsvoll an.

Erestor konnte den Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Panisch riss er sich von Glorfindel los und stürzte zwei Schritte weiter zu Boden. Er wollte dies nicht, wollte diese Reaktionen nicht haben, wollte sich vertrauensvoll an Glorfindel schmiegen können. Warum nur hatte er es erst so spät erkannt?

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf und trat wieder zu Erestor.

"Lass mich dir helfen, es geht nicht anders", erklärte er ernst. "Deine Tochter kann dich nicht länger stützen, du hast es selbst bemerkt."

Kurz sah er zu Aníril hinüber, die seine Worte mit einem Nicken unterstrich und ein "Er hat Recht, Ada" hinzufügte.

Traurig sah Erestor zu Glorfindel auf.

„Was denkst du denn, Geliebter, meinst du wirklich, ich kann etwas dagegen tun? Eben meine Reaktion war nur ein Reflex… ich will das nicht…" Seine Gedanken wirbelten umher, doch er wusste, er musste sich helfen lassen. „Ich weiß, wie ihr es machen könnt", flüsterte er matt und drückte dann so fest auf eine der Wunden, dass ihm übel wurde vor Schmerz. „Fin, hebe mich hoch." Und weiter malträtierte er seinen Körper, lenkte sich somit von dem blonden Elben ab.

Entsetzt schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf.

"Erestor, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Wenn du so weitermachst, werden deine Wunden nie heilen", entgegnete Glorfindel und verharrte in hockender Position neben dem dunkelhaarigen Elben.

„Weil du mich sonst nicht berühren kannst, ohne dass meine Panikattacken mich dazu veranlassen, mich noch mehr zu verletzten", schnappte Erestor und drückte noch fester zu. Der Schmerz ließ ihn Sterne sehen, doch es war der einzige Weg Glorfindels Arme zu ertragen.

Glorfindel sah Erestor nur weiterhin entsetzt an, wusste nicht, ob er zulassen sollte, dass Erestor seinem geschundenen Körper noch weiter Schmerzen zufügte.

„Ada, bitte", ließ sich in diesem Moment Anírils Stimme vernehmen. Geschockt starrte die Elbenmaid auf das Geschehen, kaum fähig sich zu rühren. Sie zitterte leicht und es glitzerte verdächtig in ihren Augen. „Ada, hör auf, dir selbst noch mehr weh zu tun, bitte", flehte Aníril weiter, darauf hoffend, dass ihr Vater doch noch einsehen würde. Alleine sein Leid zu sehen, bereitete ihr selbst Schmerzen.

Doch Erestor nahm die Worte nicht mehr wahr, zu tief hatte er sich hineingesteigert, dass sein Bewusstsein sich in diesem Moment verdunkelte und er kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Im selben Augenblick stürzte nicht nur Aníril zu ihrem Vater. Auch Glorfindel begriff sofort, dass es nun zu spät war. Schnell nahm er Erestor auf seine Arme und erhob sich, blieb einen Moment neben der dunkelhaarigen Elbenmaid stehen, die verzweifelt auf ihren Vater blickte.

„Bringe ihn in sein Gemach... ich werde Elrond Bescheid geben", flüsterte Aníril mit Tränen in den Augen und eilte schon davon, während Glorfindel sich ebenfalls auf den schnellsten Weg zu den Gemächern des dunkelhaarigen Noldo begab.

Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Türen zu Erestors Schlafgemach und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Sein Herz schlug schnell und erinnerte ihn daran, nach Erestors Puls zu fühlen, doch dieser ging ruhig und regelmäßig

„Warum nur, Erestor? Verzeih mir, dass ich deiner Bitte nicht nachgekommen bin, aber… ich kann es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie du dir selbst Schmerz bereitest. Bis deine Wunden verheilt sind, wirst du törichter Elb dieses Zimmer nur noch verlassen, um dich zu säubern und zu erleichtern", sprach Glorfindel mit zärtlicher, leiser Stimme zu dem bewusstlosen Elben, während er auf die Ankunft Elronds wartete.

X.X.X.X.X

Gehetzt eilte Aníril durch den Gang, bis sie schließlich zu dem Raum gelangte, in dem die Beratung abgehalten wurde. Ohne nachzudenken oder gar anzuklopfen riss die Elbenmaid die Türe auf.

„Elrond, schnell... Ada ist zusammengebrochen, Glorfindel bringt ihn gerade in sein Gemach"

Gerade wollte Elrond auf eine Frage Thranduils antworten, als Aníril die Tür aufriss. Erschrocken lauschte er den Worten der Elbenmaid und entschuldigte sich rasch bei den anderen Teilnehmern, die jedoch nur verständnisvoll nickten.

„Sag, Aníril, was ist passiert? Warum ist unser stolzer und leider auch sehr störrischer Berater zusammengebrochen?", fragte er sie, während sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge eilten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Elrond, ich fand ihn auf dem Gang, wollte ihm helfen."

Aníril sprach so schnell, dass sie sich verhaspelte, und kurz Luft holen musste, bevor sie ruhiger weiter sprechen konnte. „Ich stützte ihn, doch sein Gewicht war mir zu schwer. Dann kam Glorfindel. Er wollte mir mit Ada helfen... aber... Ada wich vor ihm zurück und brach erneut zusammen. Er sagte, er könne die Berührungen nicht ertragen, aber ich konnte ihm doch auch nicht helfen, ich war nicht stark genug dafür." Anírils Augen schimmerten feucht und verzweifelt brach die Elbenmaid ab, nicht mehr als ein Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen.

Elrond vernahm beunruhigt die Nachricht, dass es derart heftig war, hatte er nicht vermutet.

„Du weißt selbst, dass es bei Vergewaltigungsopfern durchaus passieren kann, dass ihre Seele mehr Schaden nimmt, als der Körper", versuchte Elrond mit der kühlen Distanziertheit eines Heiler zu erklären, um auch Aníril daran zu erinnern, was sie gelernt hatte. Auch ihre Schwangerschaft wollte er nicht als Entschuldigung für dieses unprofessionelle Verhalten annehmen.

Doch Aníril war nicht fähig das ganze so distanziert zu sehen, wie der ältere Elb, zu sehr bedrückte sie die Angst um ihren Vater.

„Was können wir dagegen tun, Elrond?", fragte sie so zaghaft und leise, als sie vor der Tür zu Erestors Gemach zum Stehen kamen.

„Darüber werde ich noch nachdenken müssen, und ein langes Gespräch mit ihm führen", antwortete der Herr Bruchtals und betrat das Schlafgemach seines Freundes, der ihm schon erschöpft entgegenlächelte.

„Warum wusste ich nur, dass sie dich holen werden?", fragte Erestor leicht spöttisch. Er hatte erst vor wenigen Augenblicken das volle Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und hatte versucht den nervösen und besorgten Glorfindel zu beruhigen. „Es geht mir schon wieder besser, und ich werde nun die Bettruhe hüten, die du mir verordnen wirst. Ich habe ja erreicht, was ich wollte." Seine Augen funkelten und er lächelte, auch wenn ihm deutlich anzusehen war, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

Aníril hielt die ganze Situation nicht mehr aus. Schnell huschte sie zu ihrem Vater und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes, ergriff liebevoll und so vorsichtig als berührte sie Glas, die Hände ihres Vaters. Mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte die Elbenmaid ihren Vater an, bevor sie laut sprach: „Na wenigstens scheint einer von uns vernünftig zu werden."

X.X.X.X.X

Huch, was war dieses Kapitel über los? Nur drei Revs? Haben wir so nachgelassen? Versprochen, das nächste Kapitel wird endlich wieder etwas fröhlicher ;).

Mondliesel: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt. Wieso mögen alle Elladan am meisten? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Zu Haldir und Legolas gibt's bald auch wieder mehr… Kap 32 und 33 haben auf jeden Fall mehr mit ihnen zu tun ;). Mir tut Fin auch leid… aber er wird es schon überleben ;).

Stern: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt. Ella und Mel verlobt? Soll das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein? Wie schon gesagt, zu Haldir und Legolas gibt's in Kapitel 32 und 33 mehr ;). Aber erstmal müssen wir Erestor noch ein bissel aufs Korn nehmen ;).

Kascha: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich geknutschelt. Happy Ends? Dazu verrate ich natürlich noch nichts… da gibt es doch noch soooooooo viele Kapitel ;). Haben heute das 40. fertig gestellt ;). Erestor muss es verarbeiten, aber so schnell wird das nicht gehen… das würde nicht zu diesem Char passen ;). Hab ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihm das antue…


	31. Glorfindel, erledige sie!

A/N: Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Studium war sehr stressig, und unsere beta hatte eine Weile einen defekten Rechner…

Dieses Kapitel ist Pauleschwein gewidmet, sie brachte uns mit einer kleinen Bemerkung im Die, die wir lieben – Thread in der Welt der Träume auf die Idee – haben wir hiermit den Gegenbeweis vollendet?

**Kapitel 31: Glorfindel, erledige sie!**

Verärgert strich sich Erestor die dunklen Strähnen aus den Augen. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Schon seit Stunden saß er an einer Korrespondenz mit Cillien und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Aber er hatte Elrond versprochen den Brief an Estel zu entwerfen. Mit schmerzendem Kreuz lehnte er sich in dem Stuhl zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft vor dem Fenster schweifen. Es schneite schon sehr lange und langsam aber sicher bildete sich eine gut einen Meter hohe Schneedecke.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen dachte er über sein Verhältnis zu Glorfindel nach. Auch wenn er den Blonden, wie er nun zugeben konnte, aus ganzem Herzen liebte, so waren sie doch kaum einen Schritt weiter gekommen. Auch wenn er es in der Zwischenzeit genießen konnte, Glorfindels Hände in den seinen zu fühlen, so zuckte er doch noch jedes Mal zusammen, wenn dieser ihn in die Arme schloss. Seine Verletzungen waren längst verheilt, zumindest die körperlichen, wenn auch langsamer als gewöhnlich, seine Seele schien mehr Schaden davon getragen zu hab als er sich selbst eingestand. Seufzend vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Händen und versuchte seine Gedanken weg von dem blonden Balrogtöter zu bewegen. Schon wollte er sich zurück an die Arbeit machen, als er neben sich ein leises Piepsen vernahm.

Verwundert blickte er auf und seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er die kleine Besucherin sah, die auf seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihn neugierig musterte.

„Na, Kleine, was tust du denn hier?", fragte er das kleine graue Wesen, das nun auf ihn zutippelte und ein jämmerliches Piepsen von sich gab. „Was, dir fehlt etwas zu essen und deine Familie hungert? Wir sollten dringend etwas dagegen tun."

Lächelnd nahm er die graue Pelzkugel auf die Hand und setzte sie auf seine Schulter, während er aufstand.

„Halt dich gut fest", warnte er sie und begab sich auf den Weg in die Küche, ihren Erzählungen von ihren Kindern und dem Winter lauschend.

Nur unweit entfernt eilte ein genervter Glorfindel über die Gänge. Die Besprechung mit Elrond und einigen anderen Elben hatte länger gedauert, als erwartet und der Blonde war mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Seine Augen funkelten, als er mit schnellen Schritten durch Bruchtal lief, bis er schließlich kurz vor der Tür zu Erestors Arbeitszimmer abrupt zum Stehen kam. Mittlerweile war der blonde Elb in die Räume des Dunkelhaarigen gezogen und Glorfindel konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er froh darüber war, wie Erestor nun auf ihn reagierte, dass dieser sich nun wenigstens von ihm berühren ließ.

In diesem Moment zog Glorfindel jedoch überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sah, wie Erestor aus dem Gemach trat. Der blonde Elb musste mehrfach hinsehen, da er zuerst dachte, er würde halluzinieren, aber selbst ein zweiter Blick brachte keine neue Erkenntnis. Auf Erestors Schulter saß eine kleine Maus, zu welcher der dunkelhaarige Berater Elronds freundlich und angeregt sprach.

Entgeistert schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf. Erestor konnte ihn doch immer wieder überraschen.

Hinter sich vernahm er Schritte, und so trete Erestor sich lächelnd um.

„Glorfindel, schön dich zu sehen, begleitest du mich, und die junge Dame?", fragte er lächelnd und streckte dem blonden Elben seine Hand entgegen. Es freute ihn, seinen Geliebten zu sehen und so bedachte er der kleinen Begleiterin kurz in ihrem Redefluss inne zu halten. „Wir wollten in die Küche, und uns etwas zu Essen stibitzen. Ich habe es wieder einmal geschafft vor lauter Arbeit zu vergessen, dass ich doch etwas zu mir nehmen sollte."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber dennoch lächelnd ergriff Glorfindel Erestors Hand.

"Mir scheint es, als wolltest du nicht nur dir etwas zu essen holen", schmunzelte er und deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Maus. "Aber sag, wie kommst du dazu, gerade eine Maus als deine neue Weggefährtin auszuwählen?", fuhr der Elb dann lachend fort.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Erestors Lippen und wieder lauschte er dem, was die Maus ihm erzählte. Glorfindels Hand lag wunderbar warm in der seinen und er freute sich, dass dieses Mal keine Angst in ihm aufstieg.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sie saß auf dem Schreibtisch und erzählte mir davon, dass ihre Familie nicht über den Winter kommt. Da beschloss ich, ihr etwas zu Essen zu besorgen", erklärte er kichernd und drückte die Hand seines Geliebten einmal fest.

"Dann kann sie froh sein, dass du so ein Herz für..." Glorfindel warf einen weiteren Blick auf das kleine Lebewesen, bevor er weiter sprach. "…für hungrige Mäuse hast."

Die Mundwinkel des Elben zuckten immer noch. Gleichzeitig war er erfüllt von einem Glücksgefühl, das ihn immer dann durchströmte, wenn er Erestor in seiner Nähe wusste, und welches in diesem Moment besonders stark war.

Kurz hörte er der kleinen Maus zu und blieb dann vor der Tür zur Küche stehen.

„Nun, so wie es aussieht bin ich unter den Mäusen eine Legende, weil ich ihnen in den letzten Jahrhunderten ab und an etwas gab. Deswegen hat sie mich auch aufgesucht. Bei anderen hätte sie Angst gehabt, dass sie versuchen würden sie zu erschlagen, oder gar zu erdolchen", erzählte Erestor fröhlich und betrat dann die Küche, den Koch freundlich begrüßend.

„Seid gegrüßt. Habt ihr eine Kleinigkeit für mich und meine Begleiterin zu essen?"

Glorfindel, der ihm mit erheitertem Gesicht gefolgt war und nun direkt hinter Erestor stand, verfolgte mit einem Grinsen auf seinen Zügen, wie sich bei dem Koch nahezu die gleiche Reaktion auf die Maus wie bei ihm zeigte.

Nach dem kurzen Augenblick der Verwirrung, fasste sich der Koch jedoch und schmunzelte nun ebenfalls.

"Nun, dann sagt mir, was ihr als Wegzehrung für Euch und Eure Begleiterin vorschlagen würdet", fragte der Elb und betrachtete die Maus auf Erestors Schultern aufmerksam.

„Ich würde für ein Käsebrot und zwei Äpfel stimmen. Für meine Freundin hier bitte das gleiche nur ihrer Körpergröße angepasst", antwortete der Berater Elronds höflich und grinste, als die Maus sich unter seinen Haaren versteckte. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, der Küchenchef wird dir nichts tun."

"Ich habe noch nie einem Tier etwas zu leide getan", fügte der Elbenkoch nur lächelnd hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und im hinteren Teil der Küche verschwand, um die gewünschten Dinge zu besorgen.

Nur kurze Zeit später kam er zurück, reichte Erestor seine gewünschten Speisen und zusätzlich zwei dünne Apfelscheiben für die Maus.

Dankbar nahm der Berater alles entgegen und verließ mit einem Schmunzeln die Küche. Man brauchte seine kleine Begleiterin nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Koch bereits viele Tiere gebraten, gekocht und gedünstet hatte.

„So, jetzt bringe ich dich zu deiner Höhle zurück. Aber verrate dem Koch nicht, dass ich ihm noch einen Brotkrummen geklaut habe", sprach er leise und griff wieder nach Glorfindels Hand, während er selbst herzhaft in das Brot hinein biss.

"Du scheinst die kleine Dame gut zu kennen", bemerkte Glorfindel nur neckend und sah den geliebten Elben aus den Augenwinkeln mit einem verschmitzten Blick an. "Aber, sage mir... legst du es darauf an, mich eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Nicht mehr…", lachte Erestor und trat hinaus in den Schneefall, rannte fröhlich durch die fallenden Flocken auf den Baum zu, zu dessen Wurzelwerk die kleine Höhle war. „Doch sollte man doch eine so hübsche Gefährtin sicher nach Hause begleiten, oder Fin?"

"Sicherlich, man kann schließlich nie wissen, welche Gefahren sie erwarten, sollte man sie einsam und alleine gehen lassen", erwiderte Glorfindel trocken und lief dem dunkelhaarigen Elben mit leichtfüßigen Schritten nach. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment Erestor endlich einmal in den Arm nehmen zu können. Doch der Blonde wusste um die Reaktion, die dann folgen würde, und er war nicht gewillt, dass Vertrauen, das Erestor in ihn hatte, zu zerstören.

Noch immer fröhlich setzte der dunkle Elb seine kleine Besucherin vor dem Loch ab und legte ihr die beiden Apfelscheiben und die Brotkrumme hin.

„Sollte es wieder einmal knapp werden, so wende dich vertrauensvoll an mich", offerierte er dem kleinen Wesen und wartete, bis sie, fröhlich schwatzend, in dem Loch verschwunden war. Schon wollte er aufstehen, als der derzeitige Gefährte der Maus hinaustrat, auf ihn zutippelte und Erestor kräftig in den Finger biss.

„AU!", schrie er auf, sprang auf die Füße und sah entsetzt auf das Blut, das aus seinem Finger hervorquoll. „Wie es scheint, habe ich doch noch jemanden eifersüchtig gemacht."

"Musst du auch immer mit dem Feuer spielen und einer Dame den Hof machen, von der du nicht weißt, ob sie bereits vergeben ist", entgegnete Glorfindel jedoch vergnügt und bevor der Dunkelhaarige reagieren konnte, ergriff er auch schon flink den verletzten Finger. Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen sah er den Elben an, während er gleichzeitig seine Zunge über den Finger gleiten ließ und das Blut ableckte.

Die warme Zunge an seinem Finger ließ ihn erzittern und erstaunt sah Erestor auf den blonden Elben vor ihm. So gelöst wie selten betrachtete er den lächelnden Elben und wusste, er konnte die Situation nicht länger ertragen, musste all seinen Mut zusammennehmen, um etwas zu ändern. Fast schon schüchtern trat er einen Schritt auf den Elbenkrieger zu, legte seine andere Hand in dessen Nacken.

„Fin…"

Erstaunt hörte Glorfindel die Stimme Erestors, die leicht zu zittern schien und es brachte das Herz des Elben dazu, heftig in der Brust zu schlagen.

"Ja?", erwiderte er leise, kaum fähig sich zu rühren.

Auch die verletzte Hand wanderte nun in den Nacken seines Geliebten.

„Schließ deine Augen", forderte Erestor sanft.

Glorfindel schluckte und sah den Dunkelhaarigen noch kurz an, bevor er tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und langsam die Augen schloss, so ruhig atmend, wie es ihm in diesem Moment möglich war.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend überbrückte Erestor die letzte Entfernung zwischen Glorfindel und sich, brachte ihre beiden Lippen in Kontakt. Nur kurz flackerte die Angst in ihm auf, doch bezwang er sie und fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über den Mund seines Partners, erbat einlass und genoss das Gefühl der kühlen Lippen auf den seinen.

Obwohl Glorfindel dies erwartet hatte, hatte er bis zuletzt doch nicht wirklich gewusst, ob er daran glauben sollte. Nun lief ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper, als er Erestors Lippen spürte. Unwillkürlich öffnete er den Mund leicht, gewährte dem Dunkelhaarigen, worum er bat und legte gleichzeitig seine Hände vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Elben.

Der sanfte Druck in seinem Rücken ließ ihn näher an Glorfindel herantreten, während er begann mit der Zunge des Blonden zu spielen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl: die Kühle der Luft gegen den warmen Körper des Balrogtöters. Der nasskalte Schnee gegen die feuchtwarme Mundhöhle. Sein gesamter Körper begann sich zu entspannen, das Gefühl der Nähe zu dem Elben zu genießen.

Freudig spürte Glorfindel, wie sich Erestor in seinen Armen zum ersten Mal nicht verspannte. Und so zog er den Dunkelhaarigen näher zu sich, spürte seine Wärme, was ihn noch mehr erschaudern ließ und erwiderte gleichzeitig den Kuss, das Zungenspiel Erestors, während er um sich herum alles vergaß.

Doch irgendwann musste sich Erestor wieder von Glorfindel lösen. Entspannt ließ er seine Hände nun auf die Hüfte seines Gegenübers wandern, schmiegte sich an den Elben.

„Fin… ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.

"Ich dich doch auch, ich dich doch auch", murmelte Glorfindel nur und strich mit einer freien Hand sanft über die Gesichtszüge Erestors. Ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl strömte durch den Elben, gerne hätte er diesen Moment festgehalten, wollte ihn immer wieder durchleben können.

Es war so leicht, so befreiend gewesen und Erestor vergrub lächelnd den Kopf an Glorfindels Schulter, umarmte den Blonden enger.

"Ich weiß, Fin…", wisperte er und genoss einfach die unschuldige Nähe, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte. „Doch… nicht mehr…"

"Nein... nicht, wenn du nicht willst", erwiderte Glorfindel flüsternd. Der Elb wollte den Augenblick nicht zerstören, nicht die Stimmung unterbrechen, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu kostbar und zu selten erschien sie ihm. Deshalb hielt er Erestor einfach nur fest, schloss die Augen und sagte nichts mehr, genoss nur so lange, bis sich der Dunkelhaarige freiwillig von ihm lösen würde.

„Danke… doch es hat nichts mit wollen zu tun, und das weißt du, Fin", antwortete Erestor ruhig. Langsam befreite er sich aus der Umarmung, doch lag noch immer ein Arm um die Taille Glorfindels und er verschränkte die andere Hand mit der seines Geliebten. „Komm, lass uns hineingehen, mir würde ein Bad gut tun, und dir auch. Wir beide hatten viel zu tun, und ich vermute, die Beratungen heute sind an dir nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen."

"Nein, das sind sie nicht", antwortete Glorfindel mit einem Seufzen, einerseits über die angesprochenen Beratungen, die ihm wirklich fast den letzten Nerv geraubt hatten, andererseits über die viel zu schnelle Trennung von Erestor. Sanft drückte er dann jedoch dessen Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Häuser.

Doch der dunkelhaarige Berater ließ seine Hand nicht los, hielt sie fest umschlossen. Er wollte den Kontakt nicht unterbrechen. Vor seiner Zimmertür blieb er stehen.

„Begleitest du mich in die Badehäuser? Ich würde mich über deine Gesellschaft freuen, und könnte dann erfahren, was sie heute wieder ausgeheckt haben."

"Du hast Recht, Erestor, auch ich sehne mich nach etwas Entspannung nach der Besprechung", erklärte Glorfindel lächelnd und fasste nun auch die andere Hand des Dunkelhaarigen. "Und sicherlich erfreust du mich wieder, mit deinen Kommentaren, ich kenne dich schließlich", fügte der Blonde dann noch neckend hinzu.

„Natürlich, mit wachsender Begeisterung", antwortete Erestor trocken und eilte, nachdem er sich frische Kleidung herausgesucht hatte, in die Richtung der Badestätten.

Glorfindel schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf über den Berater Elronds, bevor er ebenfalls über die Gänge schritt, um nur kurz nach Erestor die Badehäuser zu erreichen.

X.X.X.X

Das warme Wasser entspannte seine Schultern und er lehnte sich genüsslich zurück, als er leise Schritte vernahm.

„Setzt dich zu mir Fin. Es ist einfach herrlich", forderte er den blonden Elben auf, während er die Augen schloss und sich räkelte wie eine zufriedene Katze.

Nichts tat der Blonde lieber als sich ins Wasser zu seinem Geliebten zu gesellen und so schloss sich das warme Nass schon wenig später um den Körper des Elben, der zunächst einfach nur ruhig da saß und nachdenklich Erestor musterte.

„Sag, haben sich Thranduil und Elrond heute aufgespießt, oder musstest du in der Hitze des Gefechtes wieder einmal Lothion herausfordern?", spottete der Dunkelhaarige liebevoll, während er anfing zu schnurren. Das Wasser tat einfach zu gut.

Glorfindel lächelte.

"Weder noch. Thranduil und Elrond waren sich selten einmal so einig wie heute. So freundlich habe ich sie auch lange nicht mehr erlebt und Lothion hat mit der ganzen Sache auch nichts zu tun. Nein, es stört mich nur, dass sie die Beratung so lange hinzogen, obwohl die Lösung bereits auf der Hand lag."

Der blonde Elb seufzte, schloss die Augen und tauchte mit dem ganzen Körper einmal unter Wasser, um im nächsten Moment prustend wieder aufzutauchen.

Fragend öffnete Erestor ein Auge, beobachtete Glorfindels Verhalten und grinste nur in sich hinein. Es war einfach zu entzückend, wie der Blonde nun dort saß und ihm die nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen.

„Du kennst das doch. Erinnere dich an Turgon und Ecthelion, wie lange sie beide darüber beraten haben, wie wir die Heere von Feanors Söhnen unterstützen können. Dabei stand der Plan eigentlich schon von Anfang an fest. Auch sonst ist es eigentlich immer so – jetzt weißt du wenigstens, warum ich nur Berater wurde… Man wird SEHR geduldig mit den Jahren."

"Ich glaube es dir", murmelte Glorfindel nur mit einem genervten Schnauben. Seine Augen begannen bei dem Gedanken an die Beratungen wieder gefährlich zu funkeln und bevor der Elb etwas Wütendes sagen konnte, wiederholte er die Prozedur und tauchte abermals unter Wasser.

Amüsiert hob Erestor beide Augenbrauen und grinste seinen Liebhaber frech an.

„Vielleicht solltest du es mit dem kalten Wasser versuchen", schlug er vor und schon hatte er den Eimer kalten Wassers, der neben dem Becken stand, über Glorfindels Kopf ausgeschüttet.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang Glorfindel auf. Zwar fror er nicht wirklich, doch die Kälte hatte ihn erschreckt. Wütend funkelte er Erestor an, sprach jedoch nichts und ließ sich wieder in das warme Wasser gleiten. Er war gereizt und wollte in diesem Zustand nichts sagen, was er später bereuen könnte, nicht jetzt, nachdem endlich eine weitere Annäherung zwischen ihnen zu Stande gekommen war.

„Och Fin… nicht schmollen", witzelte der Berater Elronds und begann nun warmes Wasser hinterher zu spritzen. „Seit wann bist du so ein Griesgram?" Seine gute Laune ließ ihn wagemutig werden, und so beugte er sich schließlich vor und küsste den blonden Elben erneut auf die Lippen, doch versuchte er jeden Körperkontakt zu vermeiden.

Überrascht spürte Glorfindel den erneuten Lippenkontakt seitens Erestors und auf einmal schien jeglicher Ärger wieder wie weggewischt. Sanft erwiderte er den Kuss ohne seinen Geliebten zu bedrängen, genoss einfach nur und freute sich, dass die Initiative eindeutig von Erestor ausging.

Die kühlen Lippen des blonden Noldo fühlten sich einfach wunderbar an und Erestor intensivierte ein wenig den Kuss, schmeckte Glorfindel. Leichte Schauer jagten durch seinen Körper und ein Teil seines Herzens begann Vertrauen zu fassen, da er nicht bedrängt wurde.

„Fin…", flüsterte er, als er sich wieder von diesen weichen, nun erwärmte Lippen löste.

"Ja, Erestor?", fragte Glorfindel und lächelte sanft. Die Situation kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor, genauso wie der Tonfall mit dem der dunkelhaarige Elb seinen Namen sagte. Alleine dies jagte einen warmen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

„Nichts…ich fühle mich einfach wohl." Erestors Stimme hatte nun einen leicht schüchternen Klang bekommen, und er nahm eine von Glorfindels Händen in die seine, führte sie an seine Wange und lehnte sich dagegen. „Bald werden wir zum Essen erwartet, und dürfen uns dieses Schauspiel erneut ansehen. Weißt du, viel lieber würde ich hier mit dir bleiben."

"Das glaube ich dir", erwiderte Glorfindel leise, ließ sanft seine Finger über Erestors Wange streichen. "Aber trotzdem müssen wir hingehen."

Sanft entzog der Elb Erestor seine Hand, stand auf und stieg aus dem Wasser. Eins der an der Wand hängenden Handtücher diente zum Abtrocknen. Lächelnd sah Glorfindel zurück.

"Willst du nicht ebenfalls herauskommen?"

Lachend schüttelte Erestor den Kopf.

„Nur gegen noch einen Kuss", erklärte er, stand auf und streckte die Arme nach Glorfindel aus.

Dieser näherte sich vorsichtig dem Wasserbecken, beugte sich vor und hauchte dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er schnell wieder zurücktrat.

"Mehr nur, wenn du herauskommst", erklärte Glorfindel dann lachend und sah belustigt auf Erestor.

Grummelnd stieg Erestor aus der Wanne und trocknete sich mürrisch ab.

„Fin, du bist einfach unmöglich." Noch immer vor sich hin brummelnd schmiss er sein Handtuch an den Haken, um sich anzuziehen.

"Das weiß ich", erwiderte Glorfindel jedoch nur fröhlich, ohne das Grummeln seines Geliebten zu beachten und begab sich selbst daran, seine Kleider wieder anzulegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er einige verstohlene Blicke zu Erestor. Ein Schmunzeln konnte er sich dabei nicht verkneifen.

Missmutig bemerkte Erestor die Musterung, seitens seines blonden Noldo, und so schmiss er ihm sein Hemd an den Kopf.

„Benimm dich, Fin. Sonst schlafe ich heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer." Mit dieser Drohung drehte er sich rum und ging hinaus in den Schneefall, noch immer oben herum unbekleidet.

Immer noch lächelnd beugte sich Glorfindel herab, um das Hemd aufzuheben, bevor er Erestor hinterher eilte.

"Bist du so schnell beleidigt?", fragte er schmunzelnd, als auch er wieder unter freiem Himmel stand und die weißen Flocken wie kleine Punkte vor seinen Augen auf und ab tanzten.

„Nein", lachte der Dunkelhaarige und wirbelte zu Glorfindel herum, um ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Mir ist kalt, wärme mich." Schnell hatte er sich in Glorfindels Arme geschmiegt und sich an dem Blonden festgehalten, damit dieser ihn so in das Letzte Heimelige Haus begleitete.

Glorfindel sah nur ein wenig überrascht auf den dunklen Haarschopf. Vorsichtig legte er auch den zweiten Arm um Erestor und drückte den Elben nah an sich, so dass die Wärme seines Körpers auf den seines Geliebten überging. Erst dann drehte er sich gemeinsam mit Erestor um und schritt zurück ins Haus, auf den Weg zu den Essräumen. Doch seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit glückserfüllt bei dem Elben an seiner Seite.

X.X.X.X

Zum Titel: auch das bezieht sich auf Pauleschweins Äußerung in besagtem Thread… ich zitiere ihn hier:

„Naja, war ja klar, dass auch in dieser Story Erestor der verhuschte, kleine Bücherwurm ist. (Eine Maus! Eine Maus! Glorfindel, erlege sie!) Gut, ich einer muss halt dran glauben.

Das ist aber eigentlich schon das Einzige, was mich daran stört. Ich habe von Erestor nämlich eine andere Vorstellung. (2 Meter groß, muskulös, ohne bepackt zu sein, lange, schwarze, bis zur Hüfte reichende Haare...

..  
Gib ihn doch bitte ein wenig männliche Würde zurück."

Galu: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich ganz lieb in den Boden gekuschelt. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat… Jetzt mit Erestor wieder besser? Das war's dann auch erstmal mit den Beiden… die nächsten Kapitel gehören wieder eher den Düsterwaldelben ;).

Stern: Danke auch dir für das Review, fühl die geknuffelt. Also, ab nächstem Kap geht es auf jeden Fall wieder um die Düsterwaldelben, aber wir wollten Erestor nicht so lange in der Schwebe hängen lassen… Unsere beta hatte leider zwei Wochen lang einen defekten Rechner, und ich hatte sehr viel für die Uni zu tun, daher schleppt es sich im mom ein wenig… aber wir werden sicherlich diese FF beenden ;).

Sarah: Auch dir vielen Danke, fühl dich geknuddelt. Also, ging es dir schnell genug mit Erestors Erholung? Zumindest mit dem ersten Schritt?

Narwain: Danke! Fühl die umgewuschelt. Jop, du hättest es dir denken müssen, das unsere Chars leiden… ;). Aber ich halte es bei Erestor nie lange durch – ich häng einfach zu sehr an ihm ;).

Enessa: Auch dir vielen Dank ;). Ja, Charakter Quälen macht sehr viel Spaß… in Traum vom Tod ist es im mom aber am extremsten, wenn ich mich nicht irre… Denn hier ist die Lage ja schon wieder leicht entspannt ;).


	32. Die Schwierigkeiten des Coming Out

**Kapitel 32: Die Schwierigkeiten des Coming Out**

Hektisch eilte er durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn. Immer wieder tauchten die Worte Legolas' in seinem Geist auf, als dieser gestern mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Doch noch mehr sah er immer wieder Erestor vor sich, wie er Glorfindel leidenschaftlich küsste. War es richtig seinem Sohn davon zu erzählen? Nicht noch einmal wollte Thranduil den Fehler begehen und Legolas im unklaren lassen. Seufzend blieb er vor der Tür zu den Gästeräumen stehen und dachte noch einmal an die Unterhaltung gestern:

_X.X.X.X.X_

_Erschöpft hatte Thranduil sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und dachte wieder einmal melancholisch daran, dass Melelhídhril sich weigerte mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er sich entschuldigen sollte. Auch wenn Erestor wohl Recht hatte, und er schon mehrfach sehen konnte, dass dem ältesten Sohn Elronds wirklich etwas an seiner Tochter lag, so war er immer noch misstrauisch und auch sein Stolz ließ es nicht so leicht zu. Zudem liefen die Beratungen schlecht und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als in den Düsterwald zurückkehren, zu seinem Volk, denn dort hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. _

_So musste er aber noch warten, bis sie sich endlich einig wurden. Seufzend stand er auf und schürte das Feuer im Kamin, als es klopfte._

_„Herein."_

_Legolas hatte draußen auf dem Flur gestanden und eine Weile dort verharrt. Er war unsicher gewesen, wusste nicht, ob er sich seinem Vater anvertrauen sollte, aber schließlich war der Drang mit jemandem darüber zu reden stärker geworden. Und so hatte er entschlossen geklopft und war in das Zimmer getreten._

_„Guten Tag Adar", grüßte er seinen Vater, der vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer kniete._

_Es versetze Thranduil in Erstaunen, dass sein Jüngster ihn so zurückhaltend grüßte und so blickte er überrascht über die Schulter zu Legolas._

_„Schön dich zu sehen, mein Sohn. Komm, setz dich zu mir", offerierte er und setzte sich selbst in einen der beiden Sessel am Kamin. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen musterten seinen Sohn neugierig._

_Legolas spürte die Unsicherheit, die langsam in ihm aufsteigen wollte, doch er war nicht gewillt ihr nachzugeben. Schnell setzte er sich in den Sessel gegenüber seinem Vater und musterte ihn seinerseits. Der König des Düsterwalds schien seltsam nachdenklich zu sein, wie Legolas seinen Vater schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. So vergaß der Elb für einen Moment den Grund, warum er zu Thranduil gekommen war._

_„Was ist mit dir, Adar? Du wirkst so nachdenklich", erklärte er leise._

_Diese Frage verwirrte den blonden König noch mehr und er sah seinen Sohn aus großen Augen an._

_„Ich und nachdenklich? Nun, eher würde ich sagen, ich bin kurz davor alle, die an den Beratungen teilnehmen, zu erdolchen. Insbesondere Elrond, aber wir wussten ja von Anfang an, dass es nicht leicht werden würde für ihn und mich, uns zu einigen", antwortete er seinem Sohn leicht gequält. „Doch was mich viel mehr verwundert bist du. Etwas scheint dich zu bedrücken, sonst wärest du nicht so zurückhaltend."_

_Nur ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Züge._

_„Du hast Recht und täuschst dich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen kann...", erwiderte Legolas und versuchte gleichzeitig die Nervosität, die ihn erfasste, zu bekämpfen._

_Thranduil spürte den inneren Kampf seines Sohnes und fragte sich, was diesen so sehr bedrückte. Und vor allem, was es war, dass sich dieser nicht traute es auszusprechen. Ging es um Melelhídhril und Elladan? Schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder, da er wusste, dass Legolas jegliche Bedenken dieser Art frei geäußert hätte. Doch was war es dann, was seinen Jüngsten beschäftigte?_

_„Sag, wieso fällt es dir so schwer, darüber zu sprechen, so kenne ich dich gar nicht?"_

_Legolas seufzte nur und schwieg einen Moment. Warum war es nur so schwierig sich seinem Vater anzuvertrauen? Doch er wusste nicht, wie sein Vater die Tatsache aufnehmen würde, dass er... Legolas konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Es war schon so lange her, aber der Schmerz war lange Zeit so real gewesen, dass der Sohn des Düsterwaldkönigs nie in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu verdrängen, doch nun..._

_„Adar, ich habe mich noch einmal verliebt..." _

_Die grünen Augen Thranduils weiteten sich überrascht. Er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sein Herz setzte einen kurzen Schlag aus, als ihm ein unglücklicher Verdacht in den Sinn kam._

_„... Aber nicht in Arwen, oder?", fragte er ängstlich und sah seinen Sohn erwartungsvoll an, als ihm einfiel, dass dies vielleicht nicht die besten Worte gewesen waren. „Was ich sagen wollte... ich freue mich für dich, dass ist großartig... Verzeih, dass ich so unglücklich reagiert habe." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ergriff er die Hände seines Sohnes und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Legolas eines Tages wieder sein Herz öffnen würde._

_Verdutzt sah Legolas seinen Vater an._

_„Wie kommst du darauf, dass... Arwen?", fragte er nun lachend. Solch eine erste Frage hatte er nicht erwartet, trotzdem war er glücklich über die ehrlich gemeinten Worte Thranduils. Dennoch war Legolas bewusst, dass er seinem Vater noch immer nicht gestanden hatte, in wen er sich verliebt hatte und genau das war der Grund, warum er nun so unsicher war._

_„Nein, nicht Arwen", wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal. „Nur wohl auch niemand... den du gutheißen würdest."_

_Erst einmal erleichtert lehnte sich der blonde Herr des Düsterwaldes zurück und blickte nun wieder neugierig auf seinen Sohn. Jemand, den er nicht gutheißen würde? Es wunderte ihn sehr, denn außer der Familie Elronds gab es niemanden, den er aus Prinzip ablehnen würde. War diejenige also schon vergeben? Doch bevor er fragte, bot er seinem Sohn noch einen Weinkelch an._

_„Dann etwa jemand, der schon vergeben ist?"_

_Legolas__ sah die Erleichterung auf Thranduils Gesicht und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, wusste er doch um das problematische Verhältnis seines Vaters zu Elrond und dessen Kindern. Bei den letzten Worten seines Vaters war er jedoch aufgeschreckt. Hatte Thranduil einen Verdacht, wer es sein könnte? Mit zitternden Händen ergriff er den Kelch._

_„Ja", erwiderte er nur schlicht, weil ihm nichts Weiteres einfiel, was er noch hätte sagen können._

_In Thranduils Gehirn arbeitete es und er ging im Geiste alle Elbenmaiden durch, die er kannte. _

_„Doch nicht etwa Aníril, oder?"_

_Legolas__. der gerade von seinem Wein getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich bei der Frage seines Vaters beinahe und begann hilflos zu husten. Erst nach einer Weile hatte er sich so weit erholt, seinen Vater entgeistert anzuschauen und zu antworten._

_„Aníril?", fragte er ungläubig. „Adar, wie kommst du darauf? Aníril ist mit Elrohir verlobt... nein, ich habe mich nicht in SIE verliebt."_

_Legolas schüttelte immer noch den Kopf und fragte sich, wie sein Vater darauf kam, dies zu fragen._

_„Sie ist nun mal vergeben, und hat außerdem die Schönheit ihres Vaters geerbt", antwortete Thranduil kleinlaut und nahm nun seinerseits einen Schluck Wein, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. „Wer ist es aber dann? Ist es jemand, der älter oder jünger ist? Lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen."_

_„Jemand, der älter ist, als ich", entgegnete Legolas und schaffte es endlich ohne Störung von seinem Wein zu trinken. „Jemand, der viel älter ist."_

_Nun war Thranduil fast überfordert, denn er wusste nicht wirklich, mit welchen Elbenmaiden sein Sohn verkehrte, die soviel älter, als er selbst und bereits vergeben waren. Wieder marterte er sein Gehirn und es verwirrte ihn, dass nun die einzige in Frage kommende Maid eine war, die er selbst nicht sonderlich gut kannte._

_„So langsam weiß ich nicht mehr weiter... die einzige Frau, die mir jetzt noch in den Sinn kommt, ist Laereth...?"_

_Legolas schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Adar, ich weiß nicht, wie du solch abwegige Fragen stellen kannst. Nein, es ist auch nicht Laereth... ich habe niemals gesagt, dass es überhaupt eine Frau ist."_

_Die letzten Worte waren Legolas mehr als schwer gefallen. Nervös atmete er tief ein und beobachte seinen Vater genau, um nur die geringste Regung in seinen Zügen wahrzunehmen._

_„Ein Mann also..." Thranduil staunte nicht schlecht, als er dieses Geständnis hörte und fragte sich, wieso es seinem Sohn so schwer gefallen war dies zuzugeben. Auch wenn er selbst im zweiten Zeitalter festgestellt hatte, dass es eher uninteressant für ihn war, so stand er dem doch nicht so ablehnend gegenüber. Heimlich hoffte er ja immer noch, dass Erestor eines Tages erkannte, wie Glorfindel zu ihm stand._

_„Sag, mein Sohn, wer ist denn der Glückliche? Und warum schienst du zu glauben, ich hätte etwas dagegen? Auch wenn meine Erfahrungen mit Elros viele Jahrhunderte zurück liegen, so..." Er stockte und beschloss lieber nicht weiter zu sprechen, sondern sich seinem Wein zu widmen._

_Legolas sah seinen Vater ob seines Geständnisses ein wenig ungläubig an und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig versuchte hilflos mit den Schultern zu zucken._

_„Ich weiß nicht, Adar, ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest es nicht gutheißen wollen." Legolas brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. So viel schoss ihm durch den Kopf und mit jedem Augenblick wurde er unsicherer._

_„Ich habe mich in... Haldir verliebt", brachte er schließlich hervor._

_Die erste Reaktion Thranduils war, sich zu fragen, was daran das Problem war. Bisher hatte er noch nicht gehört, dass der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen vergeben war. Gut, es hieß, er sei unnahbar und dies sagte er seinem Sohn auch._

_„Legolas, bisher hörte ich nie, dass Haldir sein Herz verschenkt habe, nur, dass er, seit seine Geliebte gestorben ist, sich nie mehr binden wollte." _

_„Adar, davon weiß ich nichts... aber ich habe es gesehen... und Elrond hat es bestätigt. Haldir und Erestor sind durch tieferes verbunden, als bloße Freundschaft."_

_Leise kamen diese Worte über Legolas' Lippen und erst als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, kam die Traurigkeit wieder, die er schon so oft verspürt hatte, wenn er daran gedacht hatte._

_Bei den Worten seines Sohnes musste Thranduil tief Luft holen. Zwar hatte er gewusst, dass Erestor blind sein konnte, aber SO blind hatte er nicht gedacht. In diesem Moment tat ihm Glorfindel einfach nur leid, genauso wie sein Kind._

_„Dies verwundert mich sehr", begann der König und überlegte, wie er seinem Sohn alles erklären konnte. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es jemanden, der Erestor über alles liebt. Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden."_

_X.X.X.X.X_

Lange hatte er nach Erestor gesucht, und als er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, hatte er seinen Augen nicht getraut. Der dunkelhaarige Noldo hatte mitten im Schneefall gestanden und Glorfindel voller Leidenschaft geküsst. Die Worte, die sie danach gewechselt hatten, waren sehr deutlich gewesen und Thranduil überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dies seinem Sohn beibringen sollte.

Noch immer stand er vor der Tür zu den Gemächern und musste allen Mut zusammen nehmen, um zu klopfen.

Nachdenklich stand Legolas mitten in seinem Gemach und starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, sah die Landschaft ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er dachte an so vieles, seine Schwester, seinen Vater, das Gespräch, was sie geführt hatten.

Und aus diesen Gedanken wurde Legolas unsanft herausgerissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken schreckte der blonde Elb zusammen und rief: "Herein."

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, betrat Thranduil das Gemacht seines Sohnes. Er war immer noch nervös, doch auch verwirrt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, mein Sohn", grüßte er Legolas und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, während er hinaus in das Schneetreiben blickte.

"Schon wieder?", versuchte Legolas zu scherzen, aber der Anblick seines Vaters verdarb es ihm. Stirnrunzelnd sah er zu Thranduil.

"Ada, was ist? Warum blickst du so ernst?"

„Ich habe gerade etwas sehr interessantes erfahren…", begann Thranduil und brach kurz darauf wieder ab. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, wie er seinem Sohn erklären sollte, dass seine Informationen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnten.

"Und was ist so interessant, dass du wiederum ein solches Gesicht machst?", erkundigte sich Legolas und setzte sich gegenüber seinem Vater in den anderen Sessel. Sein verwirrter Blick ruhte auf Thranduil, während der Elb auf eine Antwort wartete.

Der König des Düsterwaldes musste mehrfach ansetzen, bis er endlich die richtigen Worte finden konnte.

„Sag, Legolas, bist du dir wirklich sicher, was Erestor und Haldir betrifft?"

Überrascht sah Legolas seinen Vater an. Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Frage.

"Ja, Adar, das bin ich... Aber warum fragst du mich noch?"

„Weil ich es doch bezweifle." Thranduil wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen geschweige denn, was er denken sollte. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Erestor jemanden betrügen würde."

Entgeistert sah Legolas seinen Vater an, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sein Vater so eben gesagt hatte.

"Adar, aber... Wieso sollte Erestor Haldir denn betrügen?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er Haldir betrügt, ich bezweifle, dass sie einander überhaupt lieben. Es passt einfach nicht zu Erestor, nicht zu dem Berater, den ich kenne." Thranduil wählte seine Worte mit bedacht. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn… Was wollte er nicht? Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken, um den Anblick Erestors und Glorfindels und er hatte große Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren. Aber Elrond hatte es bestätigt, also, was war passiert?

"Und warum sollte Erestor Haldir nicht lieben?", fragte Legolas zurück und ein hohles Lachen entwich über seine Lippen. "Nein, Adar... Ich weiß, was ich gesehen und gehört habe - und was ich glaube."

Noch immer dachte Thranduil an die beiden Elben, die er vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte und so überhörte er fast die Worte seines Sohnes, antwortete mehr aus Reflex, als sich wirklich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Weil er vor wenigen Minuten einem anderen seine Liebe gestanden hat."

"Was sagst du? Adar, soll das wahr sein oder erlaubst du dir einen Scherz mit mir?"

Erschrocken und gleichzeitig erstaunt war Legolas aus seinem Sessel hochgefahren und starrte nun Thranduil an. Der Sohn des Düsterwaldkönigs bemerkte gar nicht, wie seine Beine leicht zitterten, viel zu sehr war er auf eine Antwort seines Vaters konzentriert.

Verwirrt blickte Thranduil auf, die laute Stimme seines Sohnes hatte ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Ein gute Frage, mein Sohn, was sagte ich gerade?", fragte er mit einem leichten Glühen auf den Wangen. Selten verfiel er so tief in seine Grübeleien.

"Du sagtest, dass Erestor jemand anderem seine Liebe gestanden hat", erwiderte Legolas unwillkürlich. Seine Stimme hatte jedoch jeglichen Tonfall verloren, sein Gesicht wirkte blass. "Und ich fragte dich, ob du dir einen Scherz mit mir erlaubst."

„Oh…", war Thranduils erste Reaktion und er schallt sich innerlich einen Narren. Er sollte besser aufpassen, was er sagte. Nicht auszudenken, wie er dastehen würde, wenn ihm so etwas in Elronds Gegenwart passieren würde…

„Und nun zu deiner Frage: Nein, ich treibe keinen Scherz mit dir. Ich hörte es sehr deutlich, wie er diese Worte sprach."

"Und wem soll er dies gesagt haben?", fragte Legolas erneut, seinen Blick weiterhin auf seinen Vater gehaftet. Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so durch seinen Kopf, dass der Elb kaum eine Chance hatte, sie zu ordnen.

Innerlich fluchte Thranduil, als er die Unsicherheit seines Jüngsten bemerkte. Er hatte dieses Gespräch wirklich nicht sinnvoll geführt. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und sah seinen Sohn aus funkelnden grünen Augen an.

„Er hat es dem gestanden, der ihn schon seit Jahrtausenden liebt. Die beiden haben sich wirklich Zeit gelassen."

"Und wer ist derjenige?" Legolas wurde immer wütender und so hob sich auch die Lautstärke seiner Stimme beträchtlich. "Du hast mir gesagt, ich lasse mir jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen, aber ist es bei dir anders? Wie lang willst du die Antwort noch hinauszögern? Warum sagst du nicht kurz und knapp, was passiert ist, damit wäre uns beiden geholfen!"

Der blonde Elb stoppte, nach Luft schnappend, abrupt in seiner Rede.

Verwundert blickte der blonde König Legolas an.

„Sag bloß, du weißt das nicht? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass jeder Elb in Mittelerde, außer Erestor natürlich, weiß, dass Glorfindel in Erestor verliebt ist und zwar bereits seit sie sich in Gondolin kennen lernten. Irgendwie freue ich mich für die beiden."

"Adar, manchmal brauchst du zwar lange, um offensichtliche Dinge zu verstehen, aber genauso bist du manchmal der Einzige, der manche Tatsachen erkennt. Nein, ich wusste es nicht... und warum sollte Erestor ausgerechnet jetzt... Warum bist du dir so sicher... Und was ist dann mit Haldir?"

Anfangs hatte Legolas noch sicher und mit einem leicht spöttischen Ton gesprochen, doch seinen letzten Worten war deutlich anzuhören, wie unsicher der blonde Elb wurde, der nun nicht mehr wusste, was er für wahr halten konnte.

Nachdenklich lehnte Thranduil sich zurück und starrte in die Flammen.

„Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen: Erestor liebt Glorfindel, dies war offensichtlich. Es gibt die Vermutung, dass er aber mit Haldir auch das Lager teilte. Gut, soweit ich weiß, würde Haldir nicht zulassen, dass so etwas bekannt würde, wenn nicht etwas Wahres daran wäre. Es verwirrt mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig, mein Sohn", sprach der blonde Sinda und sah Legolas fragend an.

"Das wären jedoch Tatsachen, die sich widersprechen", erwiderte Legolas nun stirnrunzelnd. "Es sei denn, Erestor würde Haldir betrügen, aber das hast du selbst ausgeschlossen... Nur, was ist jetzt die Wahrheit?"

Legolas' Gesicht nahm nun selbst einen fragenden und verwirrten Ausdruck an.

„Wenn ich dies nur wüsste, mein Sohn. Mir scheint, als würde uns ein Teil des Bildes fehlen", seufzte der König und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hände. „Weswegen könnte Haldir seinen Ruf so missachten? Weswegen würde Erestor jemanden so offensichtlich betrügen? Welche Information fehlt? Oder schätze ich meinen Lehrer so falsch ein?"

Legolas ließ sich wortlos in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und starrte eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Vielerlei Gedanken jeglicher Art gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch die meisten verwarf er. Es gab nur eine Lösung...

"Wenn dies so ist, dass du die Wahrheit nicht kennst, so werden wir sie auch nicht gemeinsam herausfinden. Ich werde Haldir fragen", erklärte der Elb schließlich mit fester Stimme.

Thranduils Kopf ruckte bei diesen Worten hoch und er sah seinen Sohn überrascht an.

„Und was gedenkst du ihm zu sagen, mein Sohn? Etwa, dass sein Geliebter ihm untreu war? Pass auf, welche Worte du wählst, es könnte den stolzen Galadhrim verletzen. Und ein innerer Instinkt verrät mir, dass du dies auf keinen Fall wünschst."

"Wüsstest du eine andere Lösung?", fragte Legolas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. "Und nein... kennst du mich so wenig, dass du denkst, ich würde dies Haldir direkt erzählen?"

Der blonde Elb schüttelte stumm den Kopf, bevor er sich erhob. "Nein... selbst ich weiß, dass dies nicht geschickt wäre. Ich rede mit Haldir... aber das werde ich ihn auf diese Weise sicherlich nicht fragen", fügte der Sohn Thranduils dann noch hinzu, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, mein Sohn", sprach der ältere Sinda und verließ nun auch seinerseits das Gemach, um zu seinen Räumen zurück zu kehren. Innerlich fragte er sich, welche Antwort Legolas wohl erhalten würde.

X.X.X.X.X

Huch, nur drei Revs, die ich beantworten muss? Was ist los Leute? Hat es so zu lange gedauert mit dem letzten Kap, das ihr nicht mehr weiter lesen wollt? Tut mir echt leid… aber ich bin daran wirklich unschuldig… oder war die Sache mit der Maus zu abstrus?

Stern: Danke für dein Review. Fühl dich umgeknuffelt ;). Wie versprochen, es gibt jetzt ein wenig was zu Legolas ;). Das Baby hat ja ein Jahr Zeit, bis es geboren werden will ;). Und danke für das Kompliment mit der Maus, mir hat das tierischen Spaß gemacht ;).

Galu: Danke für das Review, fühl dich kräftig durchgewuschelt und geknuffelt. Ja, ich habe die Prüfungen bestanden, also erstmal zwei Monate Zeit ;). Wie lange es dauert, bis aus den Küssen mehr wird… tja, erstmal müssen wir uns Legolas widmen, das geht ja nicht mehr so weiter ;). Für mich ist Erestor übrigens schon zierlich, was aber nicht heißt, das er kräftig und gewand mit dem Schwert ist ;). Ich hoffe, dieses Kap entspricht in etwa deinen Erwartungen… aber ich glaube, das nächste wird interessanter, oder?

Narwain: Danke für das Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt ;). Freut mich, dass dir das mit der Maus gefallen hat ;). War das schnell genug mehr? Zum Titel des letzten Kapitels: Unten in den Anmerkungen habe ich geschrieben, warum es so heißt ;).


	33. Eisblumen im Wasser

**Kapitel 33: Eisblumen im Wasser**

Wohlig ließ er sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und lauschte dem leisen Rauschen des Bruinen. Einst hatte Erestor ihm diesen Platz gezeigt, und nun nutzte er die Ruhe dieser abgelegen liegenden Quelle, um sich zu entspannen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Im Stillen freute er sich über das heiße Wasser und die eisige Luft. Dampfschwaden stiegen auf und wurden erst dort schwächer, wo die Quelle sich mit dem Bruinen vereinte. Doch von seinem Sitzplatz aus war diese Stelle nicht zu sehen.  
Seine Muskeln entspannten sich langsam und er ließ seine Gedanken zu dem schwarzhaarigen Berater wandern. Haldir sorgte sich um seinen Freund, der immer noch unter den Ereignissen litt und es nicht schaffte, sie zu verarbeiten. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Sie hätten einfach schneller sein müssen! Doch es brachte nichts, sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen und so sann der blonde Hauptmann darüber nach, wie er Erestor nur helfen könnte. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, seinem Freund das Vertrauen zu geben, dass die körperliche Liebe mit einem Mann etwas Schönes war?  
Warum tauchte ausgerechnet jetzt in seinen Gedanken das Bild des blonden Königssohnes auf? Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn denken, wenn es um den Akt der Liebe ging? Sein Körper reagierte wie von selbst und Haldir war erleichtert, dass er sich außerhalb der gewöhnlichen Badestätten befand, und somit niemand sehen konnte, wie sein Körper ihn betrog. Genauso, wie sein Herz ihn betrogen hatte. Seufzend lehnte der Galadhrim den Kopf zurück, beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die durch die heiße Luft schmolzen und dachte wieder einmal daran, dass er sich nicht in Leoglas hatte verlieben wollen. Wie war es nur geschehen?  
„Haldir, höre auf dich selbst zu martern", entschied er resolut und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken, was ihm missglückte.

Kurz grüßte Legolas einen Elben, der ihm auf seinem Weg durch die Gärten entgegen kam. Nach außen hin war das Gesicht des Waldelben einer steinernen Maske gleich. Ernst und ein wenig gleichgültig wirkte es, doch hinter dieser Fassade brodelten noch immer die Emotionen und die Unsicherheit des Sohnes Thranduils.  
Legolas hatte eine ganze Weile in den Häusern Bruchtals nach Haldir gesucht, bevor er einen Bediensteten nach selbigem gefragt hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte dieser den Hauptmann gesehen, konnte jedoch nicht benennen, wohin er gegangen war. Nur dass der Galadhrim sich in Richtung der Gärten Imladris' gewandt hatte, hatte der Bedienstete vage andeuten können. Legolas war daraufhin sofort in die Richtung geeilt, jedoch verursachte die Nervosität in ihm, dass sich seine Schritte verlangsamten, nur um sich dann wieder zu beschleunigen. Immer noch grübelte der blonde Elb darüber nach, wie er Haldir danach fragen sollte, wie sein Verhältnis zu Erestor stand.  
Seufzend senkte Legolas den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße, während er weiter voran schritt, kaum merkend, dass sein Weg ihn mittlerweile durch die Gärten hindurch in die Nähe des Bruinen führte.

Frustriert schüttelte Haldir sein Haupt, noch immer bekam er das faszinierende Lächeln des blonden Königssohns nicht aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt und auch sein Körper verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit.  
„VERDAMMT", fluchte er ungehalten und überlegte, ob er nicht besser aus dem warmen Wasser steigen sollte, um sich stattdessen in den Schnee zu werfen. Wenigsten würde die Kälte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle bringen.

Legolas erstarrte inmitten seiner Bewegung, stand nun regungslos nahe dem Bruinen und lauschte. Soeben hatte er einen lauten Fluch gehört, der zwar aus einiger Entfernung gekommen war, doch der Waldelb konnte beinahe schwören, dass es Haldirs Stimme gewesen war. Noch eine Weile verharrte Legolas auf seinem Fleck, bevor er zunächst zögerlich in die Richtung ging, aus welcher er die Stimme vernommen hatte.

Schritte, in der Nähe knirschte der Schnee. Wachsam setzte Haldir sich auf und zischte leise vor Wut, als er daran dachte, dass er sein Schwert vergessen hatte. Angespannt lauschte er in die Stille hinein, bis ihm klar wurde, dass, wer auch immer dort draußen herumschlich, sehr genau wusste, dass er hier war. Sein Fluch war nicht zu überhören gewesen.  
„Wer ist da?", rief er leise in den Abend hinaus und war erleichtert, dass der Schreck wenigstens seinen Körper abgekühlt hatte.

Er war nahe genug an der Stelle, wo er den Sprecher vermutete, als er erneut dessen Stimme vernahm und Legolas wusste nun, dass es zweifelsohne Haldir war. Tief atmete er durch und trat dann hinter dem Baumstamm hervor, hinter dem er gestanden hatte.  
"Verzeiht, ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier wart, aber ich hörte Eure Stimme und fragte mich, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei", erklärte er dann mit fester Stimme und versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er den Galadhrim gerade bei einem Bad in einer heißen Quelle angetroffen hatte.

Nur kurz zeigte sich der Erstaunen auf den Zügen des Hauptmannes, als er das Objekt seiner Fantasien sah.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Sohn des Thranduil. Wollt Ihr mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, bevor ihm bewusst war, was er sagen würde. So blickte er kühl und abschätzend auf den blonden Elben, in der Hoffnung, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Herz in diesem Augenblick raste.

Legolas fühlte sich alles andere als Wohl unter den kalten Augen des Galadhrim, die keinerlei Gefühlsregung zeigen wollten.  
"Ich bin nicht in Hoffnung auf ein Bad durch die Gärten gestreift", erwiderte er dann ausweichend und versuchte gleichzeitig krampfhaft den Blick von dem anderen zu wenden.

Ein leicht erheitertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Zügen Haldirs, als dieser die Unsicherheit und das Unwohlsein des jüngeren Elben wahrnahm.  
„In welcher Hoffnung seid Ihr dann durch die Gärten geeilt?", fragte er freundlich, doch zeigte sein Gesicht wieder nur den kühlen Hauptmann. Er hatte Angst, sich vor dem Jüngeren zu verraten.

Es entging Legolas nicht, dass seine Unsicherheit von Haldir bemerkt wurde und auch das amüsierte Lächeln sah er.  
"Ich suchte nach Erestor", erwiderte er deshalb nur knapp und spürte im selben Moment wie ein wenig Wut über Haldirs Reaktion in ihm aufwallen wollte. So dachte der Elb auch nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er den Galadhrim so eben bewusst angelogen hatte.

„Legolas, ich denke, ich bin ein wenig zu alt, um mich von Euch an der Nase herum führen zu lassen", entgegnete der Silberblonde gelassen und zog nur ein wenig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie ich Erestor kenne, wird er in seinem Zimmer sitzen, hoffen, dass er von allen Streitigkeiten verschont bleibt und versuchen die Arbeit, die sich durch die Verhandlungen stapelt, zu beseitigen."

"Ich führe Euch an der Nase herum?", fragte Legolas mit fester Stimme, nicht willens zuzugeben, dass der Galadhrim Recht hatte. "Nun, Ihr mögt denken, was Ihr wollt, aber Ihr habt nach einer Antwort verlangt und ich habe Euch diese gegeben."  
Der blonde Elb konnte seine Gefühle, die Wut, die Unsicherheit und Nervosität kaum mehr unterdrücken und so wandte er erneut rasch den Blick ab und ließ ihn scheinbar desinteressiert über den nahen Bruinen schweifen.

Seufzend schüttelte Haldir den Kopf und stand auf, einige Schritte durch das heiße Wasser watend. Kurz vor Legolas blieb er stehen und sah zu dem blonden Elben auf, der noch am Rand des Beckens verweilte. Das Gespräch verlief nicht, wie er es erhofft hatte, so wusste er noch nicht, wie er mit dem Jüngeren umgehen sollte.  
„Verzeiht meine rüden Worte, verehrter Legolas", sprach er leise und senkte ein wenig das Haupt. „Nichts lag mir ferner, als Euch der Lüge zu bezichtigen. Doch schien es mir einfach sehr merkwürdig, hier nach meinem Freund zu suchen."

"Warum merkwürdig? Mir wurde der Weg in die Gärten gewiesen und als ich sie durchstreifte und an den Bruinen gelangte, hörte ich Eure Stimme. Nur deshalb kam ich hierher", entgegnete Legolas, den Blick immer noch über Haldir hinweg gerichtet. Der etwas freundlichere Ton in der Stimme des Galadhrim ließ ihn ungewollt erzittern sodass er spürte, wie sich trotz der Kälte der Luft Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Das leichte Beben, welches durch den Körper des Düsterwaldelben ging, faszinierte Haldir, doch wagte er es nicht einzuordnen.  
„Wegen meiner Stimme eiltet Ihr hierher? Und weswegen kamt Ihr zu dem Schluss, Erestor hier finden zu können? Es erscheint mir durchaus seltsam, dass einer der Diener Euch die Gärten nannte. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sagte mir Glorfindel vor wenigen Stunden, er wollte Erestor aufsuchen, und somit gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass sie in den Gärten sind." Haldir konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein trauriger Ausdruck über seine Züge flackerte, als er an den Schmerz seiner beiden Freunde dachte, an die Ironie ihres Schicksals. Wieder einmal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als beiden helfen zu können.

"Würdet Ihr nicht dorthin eilen, von wo ihr eine Stimme vernehmt, noch dazu wenn ihr vermutet, dass der Elb, dem die Stimme gehört, wissen könnte, wo der ist, den Ihr sucht?", fragte Legolas nur zurück und starrte Haldir an. Er wusste nicht was er sonst noch sagen sollte, doch verwirrte ihn auch noch der traurige Ausdruck in den Augen des Galadhrim. Legolas wusste dies nicht zu deuten.

Beinahe hätte Haldir die Worte seines Gegenübers überhört, da er in Gedanken immer noch bei seinen beiden Freunden weilte.  
„Wie schon zuvor gesagt, Glorfindel wollte ihn aufsuchen. Wo sich beide aufhalten, nun, da bin ich überfragt. Obwohl ich ausschließen würde, dass sie eine Partie Schach spielen." Das Herz wurde ihm immer schwerer. Zu gerne hätte er das Thema auf etwas anderes gelenkt, doch konnte er innerlich nicht den Mut aufbringen, hatte Angst noch einmal so verletzt zu werden. Tief atmete er ein, sammelte allen Mut. „Doch sagt, weswegen sucht Ihr ihn überhaupt?"

"Ich hatte eine Frage, die wohl nur von Erestor beantwortet werden kann."  
Legolas schluckte merklich, fühlte sich immer mehr in die Ecke gedrängt, aber ihm fiel nichts anderes ein um Haldir unverfänglich auf das Thema anzusprechen, weswegen er ihn eigentlich aufgesucht hatte.

Verwundert überlegte Haldir, was dies für eine Frage sein sollte. Etwas über Gondolin? Nein, das hätte auch Glorfindel gewusst. Gab es überhaupt etwas, das man nicht auch Glorfindel hätte fragen können?  
„Werter Legolas, ich muss gestehen, Ihr verwirrt mich. Eine Frage, die nur unser hochgeschätzter Berater beantworten kann? Ich würde, um ehrlich zu sein, vermuten, dass zumindest Glorfindel über etwa gleichviel Wissen verfügt." Erst jetzt stieg ihm langsam zu Bewusstsein, dass er die ganze Zeit völlig unbekleidet vor dem Jüngeren gestanden hatte. Er hoffte, er gab keine zu große Witzfigur ab.

"Die Erestor beantworten kann, ja... oder auch Ihr", fuhr Legolas fort. Es wurde ihm mehr und mehr unangenehm vor dem Galadhrim zu stehen, der immer noch völlig nackt war und den dies nicht einmal zu stören schien. Im Gegensatz zu Haldir machte es Legolas jedoch nur noch unsicherer.

Diese Eröffnung weckte Haldirs Neugier und er lächelte den Düsterwaldelben aufmunternd an.  
„Ich bin gerne bereit, Euch jede Frage zu beantworten, doch setzt Euch doch zu mir, es ist anstrengend immer nach oben schauen zu müssen. Und keine Angst, Ihr wäret nicht der erste Elb, den ich unbekleidet zu Gesicht bekomme", spottete er leicht und doch freundschaftlich. Er hoffte, den Jüngeren mit seinen leichten Worten nicht verärgert zu haben, doch entsprachen seine Worte der Wahrheit. Auch wenn er den Zusatz, dass dieser Elb der Erste seiner Art war, der sein Herz derart aufwühlte, wohlweißlich verschwieg.

Ohne, dass sich Legolas darüber bewusst war, begann der blonde Elb auch schon, die Einladung des Galadhrim anzunehmen. Rasch entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und ließ sich eilig in das Wasser gleiten, welches heiß auf seiner Haut zu brennen schien.  
"Ihr braucht nicht zu spotten oder meint Ihr, ich hätte noch nie einen unbekleideten Elben gesehen?"

Bei diesem Anblick glaubte Haldir fast schwach zu werden. Die langen schlanken Beine, der kräftige, und doch feingliedrige Körper. Schnell wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die strahlend blauen Augen des Königsohns, um nicht wieder in Verlegenheit zu geraten.  
„Verzeiht, ich bin es einfach zu gewohnt", erklärte er leise und musterte Legolas auffordernd.

"Gewohnt anderen zu spotten?", erwiderte Legolas, der nun zusehend forscher wurde und leise begann zu lachen. "Nun, ich habe viel von Euch gedacht, aber nicht, dass DIES zu Eurer Lieblingsbeschäftigung gehört."

Leise lachte Haldir auf, es gefiel ihm, dass der Jüngere unbeschwerter wurde.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, so meinte ich es nicht so… ach, vergesst es einfach. Doch nun, sagt, was ihr fragen wolltet."

Schlagartig wurde Legolas wieder ernst. Er wusste nicht, wie er dies nun in Worte fassen sollte, dennoch begriff er genauso, dass er es endlich tun musste.  
"Ich war verwirrt ob einiger Dinge, die mir mein Vater erzählte, welche Erestor betrafen. Um genauer zu sein, betrafen sie Erestor und Glorfindel. Doch was mein Vater sagte, deckte sich nicht mit dem, wie Erestor und Ihr euch verhieltet, als ich hier eintraf. Sagt, wie steht Ihr wirklich zu ihm?"

Etwas verwirrt blickte Haldir wieder in die blauen Augen Legolas'. Wieso fragte der junge Elb dies? Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn, doch konnte er es nicht genau definieren.  
„Erestor und ich waren schon immer sehr vertraut miteinander, doch was erzählte Euer Vater Euch, was Euch so verwirrte?"

"Nach dem, was Ihr vorgebt, seid Ihr und Erestor mehr als nur vertraute Freunde, doch mein Vater erzählte mir davon, dass..." Legolas holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach, er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das nun sagen sollte, dennoch wusste er, dass es kein zurück mehr gab. "... dass Erestor und Glorfindel jedoch mehr für einander empfinden. Nun fragte ich mich, wie Ihr jetzt wirklich zu dem Ganzen steht, oder ist das nur ein Spiel?"

Fasziniert beobachtete der Hauptmann der Lórischen Grenzwachen das Mienenspiel Legolas' und begann langsam zu verstehen, was diesen so verunsicherte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
„Wollt Ihr die offizielle Version, oder die Wahrheit wissen? Vielleicht sollte ich Euch das erzählen, was der Realität entspricht. Erestor und ich sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", begann er und sah mit Freude die Erleichterung, die sich auf den Zügen des Düsterwaldelben abzeichnete. „Glorfindel liebt Erestor schon seit Jahrtausenden, und ich würde nie wagen dort zu interferieren. Zumindest nicht als potentieller Partner. Vor wenigen Mondläufen in Lothlórien ersann Erestor einen Plan, mit dem er sich für eine Kränkung Glorfindels revanchieren wollte. Ich half ihm dabei, indem ich so tat, als wäre ich sein Liebhaber." Kühl zuckte Haldir mit den Schultern, doch sein Blick bekam etwas Lauerndes. „Ich hoffte, dass dadurch die beiden zueinander finden würden, was auch mehr oder weniger funktioniert hat. Wie schon erwähnt, Erestor war immer ein Freund, und wird nie etwas anderes für mich sein. Obwohl es schon einen Elben gibt, der mein Herz erwärmt."

"Also das ist das Geheimnis hinter diesem Spiel?", fragte Legolas. "Nun, dann verstehe ich."  
Der blonde Elb lehnte sich langsam zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Eröffnung des Galadhrim ließ ihn wirklich verstehen, doch wusste er nun gleichzeitig nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Nun kannte er die Wahrheit, Haldir und Erestor waren kein Paar, sein Vater hatte Recht... dennoch war sich Legolas nicht sicher, wie er nun den entscheidenden Schritt auf den Elben, in den er sich verliebt hatte, zu machen sollte.

Eindringlich beobachtete Haldir jede Gefühlsregung, jedes noch so kleine Lebenszeichen Legolas' und beschloss nun endlich sein Glück zu versuchen. Lächelnd lehnte er sich zu ihm hinüber und berührte ihn sanft am Kinn, was den Jüngeren dazu veranlasste, ihn aus großen, blauen Augen anzusehen.  
„Wollt Ihr nicht wissen, wer der Elb ist, der es schafft, mein Herz zu erreichen?", fragte er leise.

"Wenn Ihr es mir sagen wollt", erwiderte Legolas ebenso leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei der Berührung, aber auch den Worten des Galadhrim Schauer über seine Haut rannen und sein Körper leicht zitterte.

„Viel mehr möchte ich es Euch zeigen", flüsterte Haldir und berührte sanft Legolas Lippen mit den seinen, nahm deren exquisite Zartheit war und auch das leichte Beben, das durch den Körper neben ihm ging.

Legolas war im nächsten Moment überrascht, doch weniger von Haldirs Berührung, als von der Tatsache, dass es trotz allem so schien, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden. Freudige Erregung schoss durch den Körper des Blonden. So lange hatte er dies nicht mehr gefühlt. Und der Waldelb dachte nicht länger nach, sondern erwiderte den Kuss des Galadhrim, zunächst noch zurückhaltend.

Ermutigt durch die zurückhaltende Erwiderung umarmte Haldir den anderen und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß. Nur kurz löste er den Kuss.  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich verständlich ausgedrückt", wisperte er und eroberte erneut die weichen, warmen Lippen des Jüngeren.

"Mehr als das", erwiderte Legolas, als er sich kurz von dem Silberblonden löste, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder dessen Lippen zu suchen. "Und wisst Ihr, dass Ihr genauso mein Herz erwärmtet, vom ersten Augenblick an, da ich Euch sah?"

„Entweder… küssen… oder… reden…", keuchte Haldir, der versuchte einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu sagen, doch der Düsterwaldelb weckte in ihm lang vergessene Sehnsüchte, lang vergessene Gefühle und so schob er alle Gedanken beiseite, wollte nur noch fühlen. Sanft fuhren seine Hände über den schmalen Rücken hinab zum Gesäß und wieder hinauf. Seine Zunge erforschte den Mund Legolas' und seine Körpermitte begann sich deutlich fühlbar zu regen.

"Wenn ich diese Wahl habe...", flüsterte Legolas mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er den Kuss kurz unterbrach, "... dann... ersteres", fuhr er fort und küsste Haldir erneut, strich mit seiner Zunge sanft über die Lippen des Galadhrim, während seine Hände nun auch den Körper des anderen zu erforschen begannen.

Hitze stieg in Haldir auf, und seine Haut schien an den Stellen zu brennen, die Legolas streichelte. Er wollte mehr, mehr von diesem süßen Mund und den aufreizenden Berührungen und so bog er sich den geschickten Händen entgegen, während er mit seiner Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Blonden glitt und dessen Zunge zu einem Tanz aufforderte.

Ihr Kuss entlocke Legolas einen leisen Seufzer. Es war nicht zu leugnen, die Nähe des Galadhrim gefiel ihm und sein Körper begann darauf zu reagieren. Genauso spürte die Hitze in Haldirs Körper unter seinen Fingern, mit denen er immer wieder über dessen nasse und warme Haut strich.

Haldir wollte mehr, wollte seiner Liebe Ausdruck verleihen und so hob er den jüngeren Elben einfach hoch, setzte ihn auf die Bank und begann sich seinen Weg hinab zu küssen, so tief, dass seine Nase das Wasser berührte. Ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, als seine feuchten Lippen wieder nach oben wanderten, während seine Hände nun begannen über die Schenkel des blonden Düsterwaldelben zu streichen.

Legolas schloss die Augen und keuchte auf, als er die Berührung an seinen Beinen verspürte. Er fühlte wie auch sein Körper sich immer mehr erhitzte, mehr wollte, mehr von Haldirs Haut auf seiner, genauso wie es ihn danach verlangte, Haldirs Körper weiter zu erforschen. Zu lang war es her, zu lang, dass er das letzte Mal wirklich geliebt hatte.

„Legolas…", hauchte er an dem Hals des Anderen und biss spielerisch in die weiche, feuchte Haut. Wie sehr ihn dieses Keuchen und Wimmern, welches der Jüngere von sich gab, doch erregte. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. „Ich… lange nicht mehr…"

"... auch nicht mehr...", presste Legolas nur heiser hervor, denn zu mehr Worten war der blonde Elb nicht mehr fähig. Immer mehr Hitze wallte in ihm auf. Haldirs Berührungen ließen ihn immer mehr erbeben, nahmen ihm fast den Verstand und ließen ihn nach mehr hungern.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln zog über die Züge des Galadhrim, doch verbarg er es vor seinem Geliebten, indem er wieder an dessen Hals zu knabbern begann. Doch nicht lange und er löste sich wieder von dieser Schönheit, blickte über dessen Körper, nahm alles wahr. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln erkannte er, dass sein blonder Sinda mehr als nur bereit war, für das, was Haldir jetzt tat. Erneut fing er die Lippen Legolas' wieder in einem Kuss, während er sich an diesen drückte, auf dessen Schoß kletterte und sich ganz langsam auf dessen Erregung niederließ, ihn in sich aufnahm.

Eine enge Hitze schloss sich um ihn und Legolas öffnete verwirrt die Augen, sah direkt in die des geliebten Galadhrim, unfähig sich zu bewegen, zu überrascht davon, dass Haldir etwas getan hatte, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Seine dunkelblauen Augen trafen auf die helleren Legolas' und Haldirs Blut kochte, als er die Überraschung darin wahrnahm.  
„Du bist der erste, dem ich dies gewähre", flüsterte er in das Ohr des blonden Sinda, während er selbst begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Das Gefühl der Nähe wurde immer überwältigender, doch wollte er auch weiter spüren, hören, riechen wie viel es auch Legolas bedeutete.

Legolas spürte wie sein Herz wild und heftig in seiner Brust klopfte, beinahe so laut, dass Haldir es hören müsste. So nah wie er den Galadhrim nun spürte, konnte er sich kaum mehr beherrschen und nachdem die erste Überraschung abgeklungen war, begann er sich langsam in dem Elben zu bewegen.

Mit jedem Stoß fühlte Haldir, wie kleine Blitze von seiner Körpermitte bis in die Fingerspitzen schossen, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Voller Genuss schloss er die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bewegte sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit dem Jüngeren, der ihn immer weiter in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
„Schneller…", keuchte er und war selbst überrascht von sich, wie weit er die Kontrolle abgab.

Legolas war nicht mehr fähig zu überlegen, noch weiter zu denken. Jegliche Beherrschung war von ihm abgefallen und so folgte er der Bitte Haldirs, beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus, stieß immer schneller und härter zu, bis sein Verstand sich abzuschalten drohte.

Alles an ihm kribbelte, spannte sich an, genoss, während Haldir nur noch fühlte, sich völlig fallen ließ. Schneller, härte, inniger, bis sein Körper die Lust und Leidenschaft nicht mehr ertrug, sich fast schmerzhaft anspannte.  
Sein Aufschrei hallte von den Wänden wieder, als sein Körper sich in das heiße Wasser ergoss. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

In dem Moment, als Legolas seinen Höhepunkt überschritt und sich in den Körper des Galadhrim ergoss, entfuhr ihm ein lautes Stöhnen. Eine Weile dauerte es, bevor sich die Nebel seines Verstandes lüfteten. Matt und erschöpft fühlte sich der blonde Elb, doch gleichzeitig auch glücklich, wie er Haldir in den Armen hielt, ihn immer noch spürte.  
Der Galadhrim war schwer. Erst nach einem Moment bemerkte Legolas, dass er sich nicht bewegte.  
"Haldir?", flüsterte Legolas in sein Ohr und strich ihm sanft über den Arm, doch keine Reaktion folgte.  
"Haldir?", wiederholte Legolas, diesmal lauter. Die Hitze, die das Liebesspiel verursacht hatte, wich langsam aus ihm und nun war er verwirrt, wusste nicht, was mit dem geliebten Elben war.  
"Haldir?", versuchte er es ein letztes Mal, beinahe panisch, doch als erneut keine Reaktion kam, wusste er sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als sich von dem reglosen Körper zu lösen und Haldir bei den Schultern zu packen. Dann zog Legolas den schweren Körper des Galadhrim aus dem heißen Wasser hinaus in den kalten Schnee.

Schock war das erste, was er fühlte, als er durch die plötzliche Kälte wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch dann blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht Legolas' und Glück breitete sich in ihm aus.  
„Ich war wohl zu lange im heißen Wasser…", erklärte er lächelnd und zog den blonden Elben an sich, um ihn innig zu küssen.

"Dem war wohl so", erwiderte Legolas atemlos, glücklich darüber, dass dem Elben nichts passiert war. "Nur hatte ich Angst", fuhr er fort, als er sich kurz von Haldir löste und ihm lange in die Augen blickte.

Sanft strich er über die feuchten Haare des Jüngeren, doch dann erhob sich Haldir vorsichtig.  
„Du hattest Angst? Auch du hast einmal jemanden verloren, den du geliebt hast, nicht wahr?", fragte er zärtlich und küsste den Blonden noch einmal, ehe er begann sich anzukleiden. „Du brauchst nichts antworten, ich erkenne die Antwort in deinen Augen. Glaub mir, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu verlieren, doch wäre es jetzt in den Häusern gemütlicher. Lass uns reingehen."

Viel später blickte Legolas müde auf den Galadhrim, der entspannt neben ihm im Bett lag. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Düsterwaldelben, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie sich noch mehrmals geliebt hatten, nun genügte es ihm jedoch den Geliebten einfach nur zu betrachten. Langsam glitt sein Blick über den Körper Haldirs und blieb bei den silberblonden Haaren hängen.  
Sie erinnerten ihn an jemanden und ein schmerzlicher Stich fuhr durch Legolas' Brust. Es war schon so lange her... aber Haldir hatte Recht. Er hatte geliebt - und er hatte diese Liebe verloren. Dies war der Moment, in dem er endgültig von Gwiwileth Abschied nahm, der Moment, in dem er hoffte, seinen Partner nicht noch einmal zu verlieren.

X.X.X.X

Narwain: Keine Meldung von dir? Im Urlaub gewesen? Oder krank? Oder kein Interesse mehr?

Galu: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich gaaaaanz lieb durgewuschelt ;). Sorry, dass sie nicht im Bett gelandet sind, oder besser gesagt erst später, ich hoffe, es hat dir aber auch so gefallen ;). Aber ganz ehrlich, wie sollten die beiden auf die Idee kommen Aní zu fragen? Thrandi kennt zwar Erestor sehr gut, aber dessen Tochter kaum… auch wenn… hey, Thrandi ist nicht immer der schnellste, wenn es um so was geht. Ich erinnere dich nur daran, wie lange er gebraucht hat, als ihm seine Frau damals gesagt hat, das er Opa wird, bis er das verstanden hatte… und Legolas… ich glaube, der konnte eh nicht klar denken… Was sagst du dazu, dass wir Haldir haben umkippen lassen? Irgendwie hat das Spaß gemacht – ist ja langweilig, wenn immer alles reibungslos abläuft, oder?

Mondliesel: Danke für deinen Kommi, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt ;). War dir das Update schnell genug? Das nächste werde ich auch bald fertig machen ;). Im Internat? Wie ist das so? man kann aber auch nen Kommi dann schreiben, wenn man wieder daheim ist… mach ich auch manchmal… aber ich drucke nur selten aus… fühle mich richtig geehrt, dass jemand auf Vals und meine Geschichte Tinte verbraucht ;).

Stern: DANKE! Fühl dich geknuddelt ;). Jaja, der liebe Thranduil hat es auch faustdick hinter den Löffeln ;). Ich glaube, es hat Legolas ein wenig geschockt, dass über seinen Vater zu erfahren. Wie hat dir das Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe, die Szene war, wie du sie dir erhofft hast ;).


	34. Ins kalte Wasser geworfen

**Mondliesel** vielen Dank für dein Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt. Freut mich, dass dir der kleine Kreislaufzusammenbruch gefallen hat ;). Wir wollten etwas anderes mal haben ;). Macht einen auf jeden Fall sehr stolz, wenn man hört, das die Geschichte ausgedruckt wird ;). Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

An Alle: huch, was ist denn mit euch passiert? Wenn das letzte Kapitel so daneben war, dann begründet es doch wenigsten bitte, es ist schon ein sch… Gefühl, wenn sich plötzlich niemand mehr meldet…

A/N: Für dieses Kapitel ist es sinnvoll die Geschichte Fallende Engel zu kennen, da sie viel zum Verständnis der Szenen beiträgt. Doch hoffen wir, es in den nächsten Kapitel auch für Leser, falls es solche noch gibt, verständlich zu machen, die Fallende Engel nicht kennen.

Vielen Danke an Naurelen, dass wir ihre Idee der in Cillien lebenden Elben aufgreifen durften. Doch Caladúneth gehört uns ;)

**Kapitel 34: Ins kalte Wasser geworfen**

Das frühe Morgenlicht brach vor dem Tross der Elben durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume und glitzerte hell im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Noch war die Natur nicht ganz erwacht, doch die Elben waren schon früh losgezogen, um die Grenzen Bruchtals bei Tagesanbruch zu erreichen.  
Einige Tage waren sie bereits von Cillien unterwegs, ihre Pferde schritten zwar zu dieser frühen Stunde noch munter aus, dennoch war nicht darüber hinweg zu täuschen, dass eine längere Ruhepause ihnen gut tun würde.  
Caladúneth saß aufmerksam auf ihrem Reittier und sah sich um. Nichts entging ihr, nicht das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter den Hufen der Rösser oder die Geräusche eines kleinen Tieres, das durch den Schnee huschte. Ansonsten war es still.  
Bald würden sie die Grenzen erreichen. Caladúneth heftete die Augen auf den Weg vor ihnen. Sie war noch nie in Imladris gewesen, obgleich sie bei den vielen Erzählungen, welche sie über das Tal gehört hatte, es sich nahezu bildlich vorstellen konnte. Dennoch übertraf es ihre Vorstellungen, als sie es schließlich selbst erblickte.

Derweil reichten die schwachen Strahlen der Wintersonne kaum aus, um die Papiere soweit zu erhellen, dass es Erestor möglich gewesen wäre, zügig zu arbeiten. Verärgert setzte er sich auf und überlegte, ob es sinnvoll war, die Kerzen zu entzünden, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Voll neuer Energie setzte er sich in den kleinen Alkoven am Fenster und begann dort mit dem Lesen der Berichte. Nur kurz nippte er an seinem Tee und runzelte die Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Zahlen, den Wein betreffend, nicht stimmen konnten. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie angeblich zwei Fässer weniger hatten. Hastig kritzelte er einige Notizen und ging dann das Inventar weiter durch. Nicht viel später fielen ihm weitere Ungereimtheiten auf, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Ein Diener trat ein und berichtete, dass die Botschafterin Cilliens angekommen sei. Mit allem hatte Erestor gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Fahrig strich er sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, legte die Papiere beiseite und folgte dem Diener, die Elbenmaid zu begrüßen.

Zwei der Grenzwachen hatten sie bis in das Herz Imladris' geführt, die Pferde hatte man ihnen abgenommen und vermutlich wurden sie nun von den Stallknechten gewissenhaft versorgt. Doch über all dies machte sich Caladúneth kaum Gedanken, als sie mit ihren fünf Gefährten vor den Häusern Bruchtals stand, sich mit wachen, neugierigen Augen umsah und so schließlich den Elben bemerkte, der aus einem der Bauten trat und auf sie zuschritt.

Neugierig musterte der Berater Elronds die junge Elbenmaid. Langes weizenblondes Haar reichte bis zu ihren Hüften, war jedoch streng zurückgebunden. Große, grünblaue Augen blickten in die seinen. Ihre Züge schienen ihm wage vertraut, doch wusste er sie nicht einzuordnen.  
„Willkommen im Letzten Heimeligen Haus, wir erwarteten Eure Ankunft voller Sehnsucht, um Nachricht aus dem schönen Cillien zu hören", grüßte der Schwarzhaarige sie. „Ich bin Erestor – Elronds erster Berater und seine rechte Hand."

Caladúneth verneigte sich respektvoll und nur ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte kurz ihr Gesicht.  
"Unsere Reise wurde ein wenig verzögert, doch nun freut es mich, angekommen zu sein. Seid gegrüßt, Erestor", erwiderte die blonde Elbenmaid. Aufrecht stand sie vor dem dunkelhaarigen Elben und blickte ihn an, ließ jedoch keine weitere Gefühlsregung erkennen.

Elegant neigte Erestor das Haupt und bedeutete dann der Elbenmaid ihm zu folgen.  
„Elrond wird Euch sicherlich sehen wollen", begann er und lächelte ihr kurz zu. „Doch sagt, wie war die Reise hierher? Hat der Schneefall Euch und Eure Gefährten sehr behindert?"

"Mehr unsere Pferde, denn uns", erwiderte Caladúneth, während sie neben dem Elben her schritt und weiterhin ihre Umgebung musterte. "Wir hatten nicht mit einem so raschen Einsetzen des Winters gerechnet", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und ließ zum ersten Mal ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen erscheinen.

In Erestors Augen ließ dieses leichte Lächeln sie jünger, verletzlicher wirken, doch wusste er nicht, wieso sein Instinkt ihm dies sagte. Auch wurde dieses Gefühl des Kennens größer.  
„Auch wir hatten gehofft, dass es sich noch etwas verzögern würde. Doch zum Glück ist alles für das Fest bereits eingetroffen. Doch dürfte es in den nächsten Tagen wieder etwas wärmer werden und der Schnee tauen. Das war bisher sehr oft so."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Fest geben würde", erwiderte Caladúneth und hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Sagt, was gedenkt Ihr zu feiern? Dann wird der Zeitpunkt doch ungelegen sein, an dem ich als Botschafterin Cilliens eintraf..."  
Durchdringend sah die Elbenmaid den Noldo an und es wurde deutlich, dass sie mit einer gewissen Neugier auf die Antwort wartete.

Erheitert zwinkerte Erestor der jüngeren Elbenmaid zu, ihm gefiel ihre Neugier.  
„Zwei geschätzte Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes werden zur Wintersonnenwende den Bund eingehen", antwortete er ihr.

"Und Ihr seid sicher, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um weitere Strategien zu besprechen?", fragte die Blonde erneut nach und musterte ihren Gegenüber noch genauer, froh darüber, dass ihre Frage nicht negativ aufgenommen worden war.

Nun doch etwas unangenehm von ihrer Art berührt, hob der Berater Elronds nur tadelnd eine Augenbraue.  
„Meint Ihr, wir hätten es uns ausgesucht? Der Weiße Rat hat entschieden, dies ist das wichtigste und das wissen auch Lindir und Laereth." Seine Stimme hatte nun einen wesentlich kühleren Klang, doch war er nicht unfreundlich.

"Verzeiht", antwortete Caladúneth und jegliche Neugier verschwand aus ihren Augen, als sie ihre Haltung wieder straffte und in das zurückfiel, was so viele, die sie nicht kannten, als kühl bezeichnet hätten. "Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten mit dieser Frage. Wenn Ihr den Zeitpunkt als richtig erachtet, so wird er es auch sein."

Darauf erwiderte der Noldo nichts, sondern führte sie nur zügig zu den Räumen seines Herrn. Vorsichtig klopfte er an, und wartete, bis er hinein gebeten wurde.  
„Folgt mir, Elrond erwatet Euch schon", sprach er an die Elbenmaid gewand und betrat vor ihr den Arbeitsbereich neben der Bibliothek, in dem Elrond an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

In einer fließenden Bewegung trat Caladúneth in den Raum und näher an den Tisch des Herrn von Imladris.  
"Seid gegrüßt", sprach sie nun wieder lächelnd. "Cillien schickt mich um an den Verhandlungen bezüglich Dol Guldur teilzunehmen und mein Volk zu vertreten", fuhr sie fort und blickte Elrond unverwandt an.

Nur ein kurzer Blickkontakt zwischen Berater und Herr, und dann lehnte sich Elrond in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte die junge Elbenmaid kühl. Erestor fragte sich, was in seinem Freund vorging, denn dieser schien etwas zu wissen, was ihm selbst entgangen war. Umso mehr schrak er zusammen, als er die Worte des Halbelben vernahm.  
„Seid auch Ihr mir gegrüßt, Caladúneth. Ich freue mich Euch hier in Imladris begrüßen zu dürfen. Setzt Euch."  
Mit großen Augen blickte der Noldo auf den lächelnden Elrond und war zum ersten Mal seit langem sprachlos.

Caladúneth tat wie ihr geheißen war.  
"Ich freue mich ebenfalls hier in Imladris verweilen zu dürfen, ich hörte schon so viel, doch noch nie war es mir vergönnt, ebenfalls eine Reise hierher antreten zu dürfen", erklärte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen und einem sanften Funkeln in den Augen. Den überraschten Blick des dunkelhaarigen Noldo, der sie zu Elrond geführt hatte, bemerkte die Elbenmaid nicht einmal.

Noch immer wusste Erestor nichts zu sagen, starrte die junge Elbenmaid fast an. Zumindest für seine Verhältnisse - jeder andere Elb hätte nur interessiert gewirkt. Wie sollte er nur reagieren? Was würde IHRE Anwesenheit nur für Konsequenzen haben? So in Gedanken versunken, überhörte er die Worte Elronds fast.  
„Erestor, würdest du bitte unseren Wortführern aus Düsterwald und Lórien Bescheid geben, dass nun auch die Botschafterin aus Cillien eingetroffen ist?"  
Aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, nickte Erestor und ergriff regelrecht die Flucht, sodass er das gehässige Grinsen seines Herrn übersah.

Ein wenig verwirrt sah die blonde Elbenmaid dem Dunkelhaarigen nach und genauso verwirrt traf ihr Blick schließlich den Elronds.  
"Verzeiht, aber warum hat Euer Berater es plötzlich so eilig?", erkundigte sie sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass er schnellstmöglich vor mir davonlaufen wollte, aber ich wüsste nicht warum."

Leise lachte Elrond ob ihrer Verwirrung, aber auch, da er seinen engsten Freund und ersten Ratgeber so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.  
„Vergesst es einfach", antwortete Elrond noch immer lächelnd. „Solange wir warten, erzählt mir doch etwas von Eurer Heimat. Wie ergeht es Anordil derzeit? Ich hörte, er vertritt seinen Vater, der auf Reisen ist?"

"Ja, das tut er, auch wenn ich fast glaube, dass er ebenso gerne auf Reisen gehen würde." Über Caladúneths Züge zog ein warmes Schmunzeln. "Dennoch, er vertritt ihn würdig und wäre er nicht an diese Pflicht gebunden, vielleicht wäre er selbst zu den Verhandlungen erschienen."

Daraufhin entstand ein leichtes Gespräch über Reisen und die Pflicht des Regierens, während Erestor verzweifelt nach Haldir suchte.  
Erst eine der Dienstmaiden konnte ihm sagen, dass er diesen in Legolas' Gemächern finden würde. So stand Erestor vor eben jenen Räumen und sammelte allen Mut zusammen. Wie würde der Sohn Thranduils reagieren? Wie würde er damit umgehen können? Innerlich beschloss er, nicht zu verraten, um wen es sich handelte, und so klopfte er an.

Früh waren die beiden Elben an diesem Morgen aufgewacht, doch waren sie lange Zeit im Bett liegen geblieben, ohne sich zu rühren, einfach die Stille, Ruhe und vor allem die Nähe des anderen genießend. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sich Legolas erhoben, um einige Kleidungsstücke anzuziehen, und Haldir hatte es ihm gleich getan.  
Nun lagen die beiden blonden Elben wieder auf dem Bett. Sie hatten beschlossen nicht zum gemeinsamen Frühstück zu erscheinen, sondern waren dazu übergegangen, sich gegenseitig mit Obst zu füttern.  
Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Erstaunt fuhr Legolas hoch und bevor er noch wusste, was er tat, hatte er bereits "Herein" gerufen.

Angespannt betrat Erestor das Gemach, sich nicht sicher, was er vorfinden würde. Doch als seine Augen die beiden, eindeutig verliebten, Elben erfassten, entspannte er sich ein wenig.  
"Eru zum Gruße. Elrond schickt mich, euch beiden mitzuteilen, dass eine Botschaft aus Cillien eingetroffen ist, den Rat betreffend." Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus und er wusste, das Haldir verstehen würde, wie sehr er sich für ihn freute.

Ein wenig verdutzt sah Haldir das lächelnde Gesicht seines Freundes und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor er begriff, was dieser so eben gesagt hatte.  
"So früh am Morgen schon?", fragte er, nur um im nächsten Moment zu erkennen, wie überflüssig diese Frage doch gewesen war. Hinter ihm lachte Legolas nur auf.  
"Dann sollten wir uns besser auf den Weg machen, nicht wahr Haldir? Oder willst du die Neuankömmlinge warten lassen?", sprach der blonde Elb fröhlich und befand sich bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank, um sich nun gänzlich anzukleiden.

„Nein, dass solltet ihr besser nicht", antwortete Erestor fröhlich, auch wenn er wusste, dass Haldir erkennen würde, dass etwas ihn bedrückte. „Ich freue mich für euch beide, doch nun muss ich noch Thranduil Bescheid geben." Mit diesen Worten drehte Erestor sich um und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

"Er erschien mir etwas zu erheitert", brummte Haldir nur düster, als der Dunkelhaarige das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Diese Bemerkung hatte nur ein weiteres Lachen von Legolas zur Folge. Der Düsterwaldelb war an diesem Morgen besser gelaunt denn je und war nun fest entschlossen sich dies von nichts verderben zu lassen.  
"Ich glaube, dass er es uns gesagt hätte, wäre es für uns von Bedeutung gewesen", erwiderte der Blonde deshalb nur warm lächelnd und half dem Silberblonden die letzten Kleidungsstücke anzulegen, bevor die beiden Elben sich auf den Weg zu Elrond machten.

X.X.X.X

Währenddessen eilte Erestor so schnell er konnte zu Thranduil. Dort an der Tür klopfte er nur kurz und betrat dann ohne zu Warten den Raum.  
„Verzeih mein plötzliches Eindringen, aber Legolas ist gerade auf dem Weg Caladúneth zu treffen", sprach er schnell und sah den blonden König eindringlich an.

"Sie ist bereits hier?" Die Stirn Thranduils zog sich innerhalb von Sekunden in vielerlei Falten. "Aber... ich wusste nicht, dass ... so schnell."  
Verwirrt sah der blonde Elb den Noldo an und verstummte abermals. "Können wir das denn noch verhindern?", setzte er erneut an.

Stumm schüttelte Erestor den Kopf und wandte sich bereits um.  
„Nein, das können wir nicht verhindern, aber du wirst ihm beistehen müssen", erklärte der Noldo knapp und eilte auf einen der Teppiche an der Wand zu. „Folge mir, wir müssen uns beeilen." Grinsend schob der den Wandteppich beiseite, öffnete die dahinter liegende, verborgene Tür und schlüpfte in den engen Gang.

Kopfschüttelnd beeilte sich Thranduil Erestor zu folgen, der bereits durch den verdeckten Gang eilte. Ein wenig verwirrt nahm der blonde Elb zur Kenntnis, dass er von diesem Geheimgang, obgleich er an sein Gemach hier in Imladris grenzte, nichts wusste. Doch der Düsterwaldkönig dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wie würde sein Sohn es wohl aufnehmen, wenn dieser plötzlich vor der Botschafterin stehen würde und nicht zuletzt, wie würde er - Thranduil - sich verhalten. Und so waren die Schritte des blonden Königs alles andere als entschlossen, während sie sich den Räumen Elronds näherten.

Nur sehr selten nahm Erestor diese Gänge, doch fand er sich darin besser zurecht, als jeder andere, mit der Ausnahme Glorfindels. Beide hatten sie die Korridore geplant und beim Bau mit anlegen lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er gab Thranduil zu verstehen, er solle warten. Behutsam setzte der Noldo den Mechanismus in Gang, der die Tür öffnen würde. Ein leises Klicken zeigte ihm, dass sie nun offen war und er spähte hinaus, direkt auf Caladúneths Rücken.  
„Sie sind noch nicht da", wisperte er in die Richtung Thranduils und trat dann so leise wie möglich aus der Tür. Elronds kurzes Heben der Augenbrauen zeigte ihm, dass dieser sie bemerkt hatte, und mit der Entscheidung einverstanden war.

Diese kleine Geste genügte, dass Caladúneth aufmerksam wurde und sich umwandte, genau in dem Moment, in dem neben Erestor ein blonder Elb aus einem verborgenen Gang trat. Erstaunt runzelte die Elbenmaid die Stirn, blieb jedoch stumm und sah nur fragend von den eingetretenen Elben zu Elrond.

Doch war es nicht Elrond, der das Wort ergriff, sondern Erestor.  
„Haldir befindet sich noch auf dem Weg hierher", erklärte er knapp und wandte sich dann an die Elbenmaid. „Caladúneth, darf ich Euch den Gesandten des Düsterwaldes vorstellen?" Bei dem Wort Gesandten huschte über dessen Gesicht ein kurzes Lächeln und auch die feine Ironie in Erestors Stimme war für seine Freunde deutlich wahrnehmbar. „Dies ist Thranduil."

Einen Moment blieb Caladúneth still, bevor sie antwortete. Nun wusste sie, wer der blonde Elb war, der vor ihr stand, aber sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ihre äußerliche Haltung zu bewahren. Erst als sie sich auch innerlich gefasst hatte, antwortete sie.  
"Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen", sprach die blonde Elbenmaid höflich und ließ nicht erkennen, welche Gedanken sie kurz zuvor noch beschäftigt hatten.

Höflich neigte der Sindarkönig sein Haupt. Innerlich war er aufgewühlt ihr nun zum ersten Mal fast zweitausendfünfhundert Jahren gegenüber zu stehen. In seinen Augen war sie wunderschön, hatte beide Vorteile ihrer Eltern geerbt. Nur fragte er sich, wie viel sie wusste, inwieweit Anordil sie über ihre Herkunft unterrichtet hatte.  
„Auch mich freut es. Ich hoffe, dass wir nun endlich in unseren Planungen weiterkommen", sprach er ruhig und grübelte noch immer, wie viel ihr bewusst war.

Caladúneth lächelte.  
"Oh, da wir Elben Cilliens als letztes eintrafen, nehme ich an, dass die Planungen schon recht weit fortgeschritten sind", entgegnete sie. "Aber ich hoffe dennoch nicht, dass mein einziger Beitrag sein sollte, die Anzahl der Krieger zu nennen, die Cillien schicken wird."  
Während sie redete, hatte die Blonde den Düsterwaldelben aufmerksam gemustert. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ihm hier gegenüber stehen würde, war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. So war sie unsicher darüber, ob sie Thranduil erkennen lassen sollte, dass sie über ihre Herkunft aufgeklärt war.

Erestor setzte sich derweil an den Schreibtisch und wartete, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Der Laut hallte durch den Raum und keiner der drei älteren Elben konnte verhindern, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte. Sogar Elronds Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, als er die beiden Ankömmlinge hineinrief.

Vor der Tür hatte Haldir sehr wohl eine gewisse Unsicherheit in der Stimme des Herrn von Imladris gehört und so runzelte der silberblonde Elb die Stirn, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Vier Elben waren bereits anwesend und Haldir war noch mehr überrascht, als er Erestor und Thranduil erkannte.  
"Erestor, du bist schon hier? Welche Wege kennst du, die ich nicht kenne?", fragte er mit einem leichten Heben der Augenbraue, dabei ganz vergessend, dass er die blonde Elbenmaid in der Mitte des Raumes nicht begrüßt hatte.

Legolas hatte nichts von dieser Unsicherheit mitbekommen.  
„Auf in den Kampf", flüsterte er leise, straffte gespielt ernst die Schultern und trat hinter seinem Galadhrim durch die Tür. Sofort stach ihm Erestors merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck ins Auge und er wollte schon verwirrt etwas fragen, als sein Blick auf die Botschafterin viel. Es war, als würde die Welt stehen bleiben. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Nicht sie! Diese Augen würde er nie vergessen, sie sahen genauso aus. Wieso war sie hier? Wieso sah sie IHR so ähnlich? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Wieder und wieder glitt sein Blick suchend über die Züge, erkannte SIE in ihnen so deutlich wieder und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als die Erinnerungen über ihm zusammenbrachen. Die Worte Haldirs hörte er schon nicht mehr, dafür rauschte sein Blut zu laut in seinen Ohren.

Erst als es fast totenstill im Raum wurde, bemerkte Haldir, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und nahezu entsetzt wurde sein Blick, als er Legolas ansah.

Auch Caladúneth war verwirrt, als sie bemerkte, wie heftig der soeben eingetroffene Elb auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierte und gleichzeitig fragte sich die Elbenmaid, ob es überhaupt an ihr lag.  
"Verzeiht, aber ist Euch nicht gut?", fragte sie deshalb leise nach und blickte den blonden Elben an, der sie seinerseits so fassungslos anstarrte.

Erestor beobachtete besorgt Legolas' Reaktion. Nur selten hatte er den Elben so geschockt und erschüttert gesehen. Doch würde er damit zurechtkommen müssen, würde lernen müssen, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, auch für Haldir. Sorge kroch in Erestor empor, darüber, wie der junge Elb sich nun seinem Freund gegenüber verhalten würde, doch war dies bedeutungslos.

Aus großen Augen sah Legolas, wie sich die Elbenmaid an ihn wandte, doch konnte er ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Warum war Caladúneth als Botschafterin gereist? Warum hatte es keine andere sein können? Warum hatte ihn niemand darauf vorbereitet? Wer von ihnen wusste es? Zorn wallte in ihm auf, ein Zorn, der seinen Geist überflutete, ihn nicht mehr klar denken lies. Wütend wirbelte er zu seinem Vater herum.  
„Wie konntest du mir das nur verschweigen? Wie konntest du mich so ins kalte Wasser fallen lassen?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und sein Körper zitterte, die Vergangenheit holte ihn ein. Wieder sah er vor sich den in Mondlicht getauchten See, den schlanken, sterbenden Körper in seinen Armen. Doch seine Wut war noch nicht verraucht und so wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch dem Noldo zu, der ihn kühl musterte. „Es ist alles deine Schuld… Wegen dir…" Tränen waren in seine Augen getreten, und der Schmerz, den er lange vergessen geglaubt hatte, brach wieder aus ihm heraus, als er sich umwandte und aus dem Raum stürmte.

Nun war es Haldir, der immer noch fassungslos auf die Tür starrte, durch welche Legolas verschwunden war. So sehr hatte ihn die Reaktion überrascht, dass der Mund des Silberblonden vor Erstaunen ein wenig offen stand und er kaum noch bemerkte, was um ihn herum vorging. Warum hatte Legolas bloß so reagiert?

Haldir war nicht der Einzige, der von dieser Situation komplett überrascht worden war. Auch Caladúneth hatte sich erhoben und sah nun Stirn runzelnd zur Tür, bevor ihr Blick zu Erestor glitt, den der blonde Elb so angeschrieen hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Wäre vielleicht jemand so freundlich mir zu erklären, was hier soeben passiert ist?", brachte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens mühsam heraus. "Und warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hat?"


	35. in tausend Scherben

Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das neue Kapitel kam, aber ich bin umgezogen und habe derzeit sehr viel für die Uni zu tun. Deswegen kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es das nächste Mal schneller geht - aber wenigstena haben Valinja und ich vorgestern Kapitel 41 fertiggestellt.**  
**

**Kapitel 35: in tausend Scherben**

Geschockt starrte Erestor auf die Stelle, an der eben noch der Sohn Thranduils gestanden hatte. Wie hatte dieser seine Worte nur gemeint? Gab er ihm, Erestor, wirklich die Schuld am Tode seiner Gemahlin Gwiwileth? Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Erestor in die Realität zurückfand und sich Caladúneth zuwandte.  
„Natürlich werden wir Euch alles erklären, doch wartet kurz." Seine schwarzblauen Augen richteten sich auf Thranduil und dieser nickte ihm bestätigend zu, während auch er sich aufmachte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Finde ihn und rede mit ihm. Er sollte jetzt besser nicht alleine sein", riet Erestor dem König, welcher noch einmal nickte und dann durch die Tür verschwand.

Caladúneth sah, wie der blonde König den Raum verließ und wandte sich Erestor und Elrond zu. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, erwachte Haldir aus seiner Starre.  
"Und vielleicht könntet ihr beide es mir ebenso erklären. Bis wir diesen Raum betraten, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er heute überaus gut gelaunt wäre."  
Abwartend sah der Silberblonde die beiden Dunkelhaarigen an.

Nun war es an Elrond zu antworten:  
„Haldir, ich glaube, das sollte er dir selbst beantworten. Wir beide sind nicht in der Befugnis darüber zu sprechen", erklärte er mit belegter Stimme, so, dass Erestor klar wurde, dass sein Herr gehofft hatte, dieses Treffen würde anders verlaufen. „Bitte, Haldir, lasst uns einen Augenblick alleine."

Haldir sah Elrond nur kurz erstaunt an.  
"Wie Ihr meint", entgegnete er dann und verließ den Raum mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick auf die Anwesenden.  
Caladúneth schien dies noch mehr zu verwirren.  
"Was ist?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn.

Seufzend stand Erestor auf und wies der jungen Frau, sich zu setzen. In seinem Herzen sorgte er sich weiter um Legolas und auch um Haldir. Wie würde es nur weitergehen?  
„Ihr kanntet den Elben nicht, der gerade hier war? Nun vielleicht sollte ich besser von erkennen sprechen", sprach er leise und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Obwohl ihr zwar das Antlitz des Elben nicht unbekannt vorgekommen war, so wusste Caladúneth trotzdem nicht, wer es hätte sein können.  
"Nein, ich kenne diesen Elben nicht, woher auch? Ich bin ihm nie zuvor begegnet", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte und grübelnd vor sich hinstarrte.

„Doch, dass seid Ihr, aber das ist schon sehr viele Jahre her", antwortete Erestor sanft und sah die junge Elbenmaid durchdringend an. Auch er fragte sich, wie viel sie wirklich wusste und er hoffte, sie würde mit der Situation umgehen können. „Er erkannte Euch sofort, etwas, was mir nicht glückte, obwohl jetzt, wo ich es weiß, die Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar ist. Der junge Elb, der eben so stürmisch den Raum verlassen hat, ist der jüngste Sohn Thranduils. Er wird Legolas genannt."

Caladúneth hob den Kopf und erwiderte atemlos Erestors Blick.  
"Jetzt... dann verstehe ich", erwiderte sie leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme nun anfing zu zittern und sie ihre aufrechte Haltung nicht mehr wahren konnte. "Aber... Wie soll ich mich an jemanden erinnern... an etwas, was noch passierte, als ich ein kleiner Säugling war?"

Leise war Elrond aufgestanden und legte nun der blonden Elbenmaid seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Niemand erwartet dies von Euch, doch ist die Familienähnlichkeit nicht zu leugnen. Seid unbesorgt, außer Erestor, mir und Thranduils Familie weiß niemand, etwas darüber. Macht Euch keine Gedanken, nutzt die Gelegenheit Legolas und seine Verwandten, die derzeit hier verweilen, kennen zu lernen", riet er ihr freundlich, während Erestor ihre Hände ergriffen hatte und nun ermutigend drückte. Beide Elben wussten selbst nicht wirklich, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten.

Caladúneth schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie konnte sich der vielen Gedanken nicht verschließen, die nun durch ihren Kopf gingen. Die Elbenmaid hatte nicht erwartet in Imladris auf IHN zu treffen, hätte sie es gewusst... Caladúneth war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dann hätte nach Imladris reisen wollen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Haltung war sie nun verunsichert.  
"Ich danke Euch für den Rat", erwiderte sie schließlich und schlug die Augen wieder auf. "Aber bitte sagt mir... warum gab er Euch die Schuld daran?"  
Die Stimme der Elbenmaid war leiser als zuvor, als sie die Worte an den Berater Elronds richtete.

Der Angesprochene schloss fast gequält die Augen und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch seines Herrn, während er die Ereignisse von damals noch einmal durchdachte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es nur vermuten. Legolas wusste, dass ich eine dunkle Ahnung hatte. Damals wusste ich aber noch nicht, was es war, das an meinem Gedächtnis zerrte. Hinzu kam, dass, als Gwiwileth es erfuhr, ich sie fand und in meine Räume brachte. Nicht viel später erklärte ich ihm, wo er sie finden könne, und als er zu ihr ging, hatte sie sich verändert. Ich kann nur Mutmaßungen anstellen, aber ich glaube, dass es eher sein Unterbewusstsein ist, das mich mit der Tragödie in Verbindung bringt." In seinem Inneren fragte Erestor sich, ob dies stimmte, ob er nicht etwas vergessen hatte, doch wusste er es einfach nicht mehr.

Caladúneth nickte nur.  
"Ich.. ich weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist. Zu meiner Volljährigkeit eröffnete mir Anordil meine wahre Herkunft, aber viel sagte er nicht über die Ereignisse damals. Vielleicht weiß er selbst nicht viel darüber", sprach sie dann nach einer Weile, wagte es jedoch nicht den dunkelhaarigen Berater Elronds direkt anzusehen.

Obwohl er ihr am liebsten geholfen hätte, konnte Erestor nichts tun und fühlte sich doch sehr hilflos. Auch wenn er zu den ältesten Elben zählte, die noch durch Mittelerde wandelten, hatte er einer solchen Situation nicht oft gegenüber gestanden und er fühlte sich zusätzlich befangen.  
„Als Anordil Euch zu sich nahm, weilte ich schon nicht mehr im damaligen Grünwald, daher kann ich nicht sagen, wie viel er weiß. Ich würde Euch empfehlen, sollte es Euch interessieren, fragt einfach Thranduil oder Legolas. Sie wissen es beide am besten."

Caladúneth ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören.  
"Oh, soll ich ihnen am besten jetzt hinterher laufen und sie gleich um eine Erklärung bitten? Ich glaube, Ihr stellt Euch das ein wenig zu einfach vor", sprach sie dann und straffte sich wieder, bemüht darum, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Auf diesen Spott hin, hob Erestor nur arrogant eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie Ihr meint", war seine einzige Antwort, ehe er sich umwandte, vor Elrond verbeugte und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. „Ich werde kurz mit Rúmil und Orophin sprechen müssen."

Auf diese Reaktion war Caladúneth wiederum nicht vorbereitet und so sah sie nur erstaunt und ohne sich zu rühren dem Dunkelhaarigen hinterher, bevor sie wiederum Elrond ansah.  
"Verzeiht, habe ich ihn jetzt beleidigt?", fragte die Elbenmaid mit verwirrtem Blick.

Dieser schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es ist viel mehr so, dass er tiefer sieht als die meisten, und ich würde behaupten, er sorgt sich um seinen Freund", erklärte Elrond freundlich und war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie er mit der jungen Frau umgehen sollte. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, dass sie mit Legolas über die vergangenen Ereignisse sprechen konnte? Ihn auch besser kennen lernen konnte?

"Nun ja, es hätte ja sein können, dass er mein Verhalten so auffasste, aber bitte versteht mich nicht falsch..." Caladúneth sah kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor sie sich Elrond wieder zu wandte. "Auch für mich ist es nicht einfach, hierher zu kommen und ohne Vorbereitung auf Personen zu treffen, deren Namen ich zwar kannte, aber denen ich bisher nie begegnet bin."

Verständnisvoll neigte Elrond sein Haupt.  
„Ich weiß, was Ihr meint, auch mich kommt es seltsam vor zu wissen, dass ich, wenn ich eines Tages gen Valinor segele meinem Vater gegenüber stehen werde. Doch nun, lasst uns überlegen, wie wir diese Situation am besten bewältigen."

X.X.X.X.X

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um endlich in seinen Räumen anzugelangen, doch nun war er da, saß auf einem Stuhl und starrte stumm vor sich hin, unruhig auf und ab wippend. Er verstand es immer noch nicht, seine Gedanken konnten gar nicht richtig fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Warum musste es passieren und dazu gerade noch in diesem Moment? Warum musste ihn der vergangen geglaubte Schmerz nun ereilen?  
Legolas war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie es an der Tür klopfte.

Aufgewühlt war Thranduil seinem Sohn gefolgt, hatte ihn jedoch aus den Augen verloren und hoffte nun, dass er an dessem Zimmer richtig war. Doch auf sein Klopfen reagierte niemand und so öffnete er leise die Tür. Im Gemach bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild: Sein Sohn saß auf einem der Stühle, völlig apathisch. Besorgt schritt er zu ihm, berührte vorsichtig dessen Schulter.  
„Legolas…?"

Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, schrak Legolas hoch.  
"Was?" Hektisch sah er sich um, bis er seinen Vater erkannte. "Ada, verzeih, aber..." Der blonde Elb brach ab. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und es war ihm unmöglich sein Innerstes in diesem Augenblick auch nur annähernd zu beschreiben.

Wortlos schloss der Waldelbenkönig seinen Sohn in die Arme und drückte ihn eng an sich. Wie sollte er ihm nur helfen? Wie konnte er ihm den Schmerz nehmen, der jetzt wieder aufgebrochen war? Dies war einer der Momente, in denen Thranduil Laurelin mehr als nur vermisste. Sie hätte gewiss gewusst, was zu tun sei.  
„Ich wünschte, deine Mutter wäre hier."

"Und manchmal wünschte ich, dass die Zeit nie vergangen wäre", entgegnete Legolas leise. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen die Wange hinunter perlten, wenn er an die Vergangenheit dachte. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß, als dass er ihn hätte unterdrücken können und Legolas wusste, dass zumindest sein Vater dies verstehen würde.

Noch fester zog der ältere Elb seinen Sohn an sich und nun liefen auch Tränen über seine Wangen.  
„Ich weiß, Legolas, ich weiß… Ich vermisse sie so sehr… jeden Tag wünschte ich, sie wäre noch bei mir." Fest vergrub er sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren seines Sohnes und ließ nun auch seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Und so lagen sich Vater und Sohn eine ganze Weile in den Armen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Zusammen weinten sie, bevor Legolas wieder etwas sprach.  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht war es ein Fehler, sie damals wegzugeben...", sagte der blonde Sohn Thranduils leise, bevor seine Stimme wieder brüchig wurde und verstummte

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, es war richtig. Es gab keine andere Lösung", beruhigte Thranduil Legolas und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch seine Stimme nicht mehr fest klang. All der Schmerz dieser Zeit, und der, als seine geliebte Gemahlin gen Westen gesegelt war, war nun wieder an der Oberfläche.

"Und wie können wir wissen, ob es keine andere Lösung gab?", fragte Legolas nun wieder, bemüht darum, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen und eine feste Stimme wieder zu erlangen. "Wir wissen nicht, was passiert wäre, hätte ich es nicht getan."

Sanft zerzauste der ältere Sinda seinem Sohn die Haare.  
„Grübele nicht darüber. Es war deine Entscheidung, und in dieser Situation war sie richtig. Anordil hat Gwiwi auch sehr gerne gehabt und sich sicherlich gut um Caladúneth gekümmert", sprach er eindringlich und sah Legolas tief in die Augen.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dies bezweifle", entgegnete Legolas und erwiderte den Blick traurig. "Aber jetzt sehe ich sie zum ersten Mal seit damals... vollkommen unvorbereitet... Vielleicht wäre der Schmerz nicht so tief, hätte ich zuvor bereits Kontakt zu ihr gehabt... wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen."

„Nein, hätte es nicht. Erst jetzt hast du die Stärke damit umzugehen, vorher hätte es dich innerlich zerrissen. Doch nun, nun bist du stark genug sie willkommen zu heißen, sie kennen zu lernen", widersprach Thranduil sanft und strich durch die Haare des jüngeren.

"Aber es zerreißt mich auch jetzt, sie überhaupt nur anzusehen... wie soll ich es dann ertragen mich ihr anzunähern?", fragte Legolas erneut. "Ich würde es nicht einmal schaffen auf sie zu zugehen und um ein Gespräch zu bitten..."

„In dem du dich wie der Elb benimmst, den Laurelin und ich großzogen, und nicht wie ein verwundetes Tier, das sich in seine Höhle zurückzieht und seine Wunden leckt, auf dass sie sich entzünden", antwortete Thranduil bestimmt und zwang seinen Sohn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Vergiss nicht, wer du bist."

Legolas schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.  
"Ich weiß, Ada, ich weiß... und dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich stark genug dazu bin. Aber ich sollte es sein... und vielleicht sollte ich es einfach tun... nur ich glaube nicht, dass ich es alleine schaffen werde. Und was soll ich Haldir sagen?"

Der blonde Elb wandte den Kopf ab und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Dies, mein Sohn, ist alleine deine Entscheidung. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, was das richtige ist. Du weißt, wie die Gesetze der Elben sind", antwortete sein Vater überlegt, dennoch kam ihm eine Idee. „Doch vielleicht wird Erestor in der Lage sein, dir einen vernünftigen Rat zu geben. Er und Haldir sind immerhin sehr gut miteinander befreundet."

"Ich soll Erestor fragen?"  
Legolas sah seinen Vater ungläubig an, doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sein Vater auch hier Recht. Er sollte es endlich schaffen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und mit Erestor über das Vergangene zu reden. Ohnehin war seine Wut auf den Elben mittlerweile wieder verraucht. Legolas nickte. "Ich werde es tun... und ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

X.X.X.X.X

Verwirrt und aufgewühlt wanderte Haldir durch die Gärten. Leise knirschte der Schnee unter jedem seiner Schritte, beruhigte damit seine wirbelnden Gedanken. Was war nur passiert? Weswegen hatte Legolas so reagiert? Wer war diese Elbenmaid? Sie stammte doch aus Cillien… Er wusste einfach keine Antwort auf diese Fragen und wanderte nun bereits zum dritten Male den gleichen Weg. Doch sein Inneres kam nicht zur Ruhe und so beschloss er mit dem Elben zu sprechen, in den er sich verliebt hatte, mit dem er die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatte.  
Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich den Gemächern und klopfte einmal kräftig an, hoffend, dass Legolas da wäre und ihn hören würde.

Der blonde Elb im Inneren des Zimmers hatte sich gerade erhoben, entschlossen nicht weiter zu zögern, und war nun zur Tür getreten, das laute Klopfen ließ ihn jedoch kurz zurückschrecken. Zögernd sah Legolas sich nach seinem Vater um, als dieser allerdings nur die Schultern zuckte, sah der jüngere Elb wieder nach vorne. Sollte er sich fürchten vor demjenigen, der vor der Tür stand? War es möglich, dass sie nun dort stand? Legolas versuchte all diese Gedanken fortzuwischen, bevor er die Tür öffnete und überrascht in das Antlitz Haldirs blickte.

Leicht verbeugte sich Haldir vor dem Waldelbenkönig und wandte sich dann seinem Geliebten zu. Keine Regung war auf seinen Zügen zu lesen, da er sich etwas unwohl in der Gegenwart Thranduils fühlte. Wie viel wusste der Vater Legolas'?  
„Legolas, kann ich mit dir sprechen?", fragte der Galadhrim leise und war überrascht, wie sicher seine Stimme klang.

Einen Moment blieb Legolas starr stehen, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was Haldir soeben gesagt hatte. Der blonde Elb hatte nicht mit dem Galadhrim gerechnet und nun wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, was er sagen konnte. Wieder blickte er rasch zurück zu seinem Vater, doch dieser sah ihn einfach nur an und nickte kurz.  
Unsicher wandte sich Legolas zu Haldir.  
"Ja...", erwiderte er dann leise. „Aber lass uns... lass uns hinaus gehen."

Ein seltenes Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Hauptmannes und er wartete, dass Legolas den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er ihm folgte. Auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass er nervös und unsicher war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, zeigte keine weitere Reaktion außer diesem kurzen Lächeln. Es überraschte ihn wenig, als er bemerkte, wie der Jüngere auf den Teil der Gärten zuschritt, der voller Bäume war.

Unter dem freien Himmel, hier in den Gärten Imladris', konnte Legolas ein wenig aufatmen. Die Ruhe schien in seinen Körper einzukehren und seine Gedanken ordneten sich wieder. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was Haldir mit ihm besprechen wollte. Der blonde Elb hatte zwar einen Verdacht, doch war er sich unsicher darüber.  
"Du wolltest mit mir reden?", sprach er also und blickte Haldir an, so aufrecht und fest wie möglich, um über seine Unsicherheit hinwegzutäuschen.

Wieder zeigte sich dieses kleine Lächeln auf den Zügen des Galadhrims, als dieser auf Legolas zutrat und ihn einfach umarmte. Er sehnte sich nach der Wärme des anderen.  
„Du hast mich vorhin erschreckt", sprach er einfach und legte seine Stirn an Legolas Schulter.

Diese kleine Berührung war zuviel für Legolas. Er spürte wie die Emotionen wieder in ihm hochstiegen, die Erinnerung und so schob er Haldir beinahe panisch von sich weg.  
"Haldir...bitte", erwiderte er und sein Blick glitt zu Boden. Wie sollte er dem Galadhrim bloß erklären, was ihn bewegte?

Die Reaktion überraschte den Silberblonden und er sah Legolas erschrocken, ja fast unsicher an.  
„Verzeih…", stammelte Haldir, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Was hatte er getan, dass Legolas so reagierte? Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrtausenden bereute er, dass er sich so lange nicht auf Gefühle eingelassen hatte, was es ihm jetzt erschwerte.

"Nein... es tut mir leid... Verzeih, Haldir, aber... es geht nicht", entgegnete Legolas stockend, als er den Schmerz in Haldirs Augen wahrnahm. Doch genauso brannte der Schmerz in ihm, der Grund, warum er diese Berührung nicht zulassen konnte und wollte.

Tränen sammelten sich und liefen langsam Haldirs Wangen hinab. Er glaubte, sein Herz würde brechen. Nicht, weil Leoglas ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen wollte. Dies konnte er akzeptieren, auch er hatte Geheimnisse, die der Jüngere nicht erfahren brauchte. Doch, dass er ihn so komplett abwies, verletzte ihn, traf sein Innerstes.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht…", flüsterte er, verneigte sich und ging zurück zum Letzten Heimeligen Haus.

Verwirrt starrte Legolas Haldir nach, konnte kaum begreifen, was soeben geschehen war.  
"Haldir!", löste sich noch ein letzter leiser Ruf von seinen Lippen, doch der blonde Elb wusste, dass es zu spät war. In seinem Schmerz hatte er die Person zurückgewiesen, die er liebte. Wie gerne hätte er es rückgängig gemacht, wie gerne wäre er Haldir jetzt hinterhergelaufen und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen, ihn geküsst. Und dennoch wusste Legolas, dass er es auch jetzt nicht ertragen würde, sein Innerstes wehrte sich dagegen und so blieb der Blonde nur unbeweglich und starr auf einem Fleck stehen, unfähig sich zu rühren.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich auch seine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten.

X.X.X.X.X

Die Antworten sind heute Ausnahmsweise von Valinja geschrieben ;-)

Narwain: -knuff- Kommt dir der Name bekannt vor? Woher wohl -fg-  
Tja, bei uns ist es wohl müßig zu denken, dass alles in Butter ist, langsam solltest du uns kennen, oder? auf Kapitel deut Sagt das alles:D

Enessa: Tröste dich, mein PC nervt mich auch ständig...  
Und die Lektüre von Fallende Engel könnte wirklich eine Hilfe sein ;) Schön wenn dir das Kap gefallen hat :)

Mondliesel: Für dich gilt ja fast das gleiche lach.  
Um Legs zu verstehen, musst du FaEn schon gelesen haben -zwinker-, aber vielleicht ist auch so einiges verständlich ;)

Turamarth: Oh, danke dir -knuff-  
Cliffhanger gemein? Oh ja... hüstel Na in gemein sein sind Fiz und ich ja erfahren -gg-  
Ich hoffe du bleibst auch so dran ;-)


	36. zwischen Freude und Leid

**Kapitel 36: zwischen Freude und Leid**

Sie hatte es eilig, als Laereth durch die Gänge eilte. Heute war die Anprobe des Kleides und sie war mehr als nur nervös, wie es denn nun geworden war. Gerade wollte sie um die Ecke eilen, als ein schwerer Körper gegen den ihren prallte. In einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen fielen sie und der Fremde zu Boden, doch entschuldigte dieser sich nicht, sondern sprang regelrecht auf, murmelte ein „Verzeihung" in ihre Richtung und eilte schon weiter fort. Erstaunt erkannte Laereth, dass es sich um Hauptmann Haldir gehandelt hatte. Doch noch mehr erstaunte es sie, ein verräterisches Glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. So viel sie über den stolzen Galadhrim wusste, war dies doch sehr ungewöhnlich. Sie beschloss Aníril zu fragen, die sie nun abholen würde.

Die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid ging raschen Schrittes über die Gänge und wäre beinahe mit Haldir zusammengestoßen, der eilig an ihr vorbeilief. Erstaunt sah Aníril ihm nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch konnte sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Ohnehin hatte sie keine Zeit für lange Überlegungen, da Laereth wegen der letzten Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf sie wartete und Aníril bereits früher auf dem Weg hatte sein wollen. Nun bog die Elbenmaid um eine weitere Ecke und prallte beinahe auf die Gesuchte.  
"Laereth... Verzeih", war das einzige, was Aníril atemlos hervorbringen konnte.

Leichter Schock stand in den Zügen der rotblonden Elbenmaid und ihre grünen Augen funkelten vergnügt.  
„Du bist nicht die Erste, die heute in mich hineingerannt ist. Doch bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, lass uns gehen, die Näherinnen warten schon", antwortete Laereth lächelnd, ergriff Anírils Arm und zog sie zu dem Haus der Näherinnen.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ließ sich Aníril von Laereth mitziehen.  
"Ist es alleine deine baldige Hochzeit, die deine gute Laune verursacht?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige dann lachend, als sie der Freundin ihre Hand entzog und nun schwungvollen Schrittes neben ihr ging.

„Nein, nein, ich versuche nur meine Nervosität zu überspielen", antwortete die Sängerin heiter und ließ kurz erkennen, dass sie eigentlich ein wenig zitterte. „Doch sag, was war mit Haldir? So aufgelöst habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

Aníril konnte jedoch nur erneut den Kopf schütteln.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber warum fragst du? Hast du ihn eben auch getroffen?", erwiderte die Elbenmaid dann. "Er kam eben an mir vorbei und ich wunderte mich, da er mir seltsam erschien."

„Nun, ich stieß einen Moment, bevor du in mich hineinliefst, mit ihm zusammen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, standen Tränen in seinen Augen", erzählte die ältere Elbenmaid sorgenvoll, während sie das Haus der Näherinnen betrat. „Seid gegrüßt und verzeiht meine Verspätung." Ein scheues Lächeln erschien auf ihren hübschen Zügen.

Überrascht blickte Aníril Laereth an. "Tränen sah ich zwar nicht, aber dennoch... Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Vater fragen, er könnte wissen, was mit Haldir ist", antwortete sie dann, bevor die Aufmerksamkeit beider Elbenmaiden auf eine, ihnen entgegenkommende, Näherin richtete. Die Elbenfrau war eine der ältesten Bediensteten in diesem Bereich und aus dem von langen dunkelblonden Locken umrahmten Gesicht wurden Laereth und Aníril aus zwei warmen, braunen Augen gemustert.

"Ihr werdet bereits erwartet", sprach die Näherin, als sie vor den zwei Freundinnen zu stehen kam und ihr Blick richtete sich auf Laereth. "Wenn ich Euch bitten darf mit mir zur Anprobe zu gehen?"  
Fast schon schüchtern folgte Laereth der Elbenmaid und ließ sich von ihr in das cremefarbene Kleid helfen. Ein Hauch von Rot lag auf ihren Wangen, als sie vor Anírils prüfenden Blick trat.  
„Was sagst du? Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie unsicher und beobachtete, wie die Näherin hier und dort noch Kleinigkeiten absteckte.

Fast erschien es so, als wollte Aníril ihre Freundin ein wenig ärgern, als ihr Blick länger und prüfend an Laereth hoch und wieder hinunter glitt ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen oder die Miene zu verziehen. Erst als die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid bemerkte, wie ungeduldig die Ältere zu sein schien, lächelte sie kaum merklich.  
"Es könnte niemandem besser stehen", entgegnete sie dann leise.

Deutlich ließ Laereth erkennen, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war, denn ihr Gesicht wurde einen Ton blasser und sie schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Auch wenn es niemandem besser stehen könnte, heißt es nicht, dass es zu mir passt. Sag, ist es dezent genug?"

Aníril lachte.  
"Du bist dir nie sicher, hab ich Recht? Aber in diesem Fall kannst du mir glauben. Es steht dir ausgezeichnet und es betont deine natürliche Schönheit, ohne sie zu überstrahlen. Bist du mit dieser Antwort nun zufrieden?", fragte die Elbenmaid schließlich neckend und mit funkelnden Augen.

Freude leuchtete in Laereths Augen auf und sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, während die Näherin ihre Arbeit beendete.  
„Ihr könnt Euch wieder umziehen. In zwei Tagen sollte die letzte Anprobe sein", sprach die dunkelblonde Elbenmaid und Laereth lächelte sie an. Sie mochte die Stimme dieser Frau, die genauso warm und weich war, wie ihre braunen Augen. Geschwind schlüpfte sie aus dem Gewand und zog sich ihr eigenes Kleid wieder über.  
„Vielen Dank, wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen. Kommst du, Aní?"

Die Angesprochene nickte der Näherin noch kurz freundlich zu, bevor sie sich umwandte und Laereth folgte, die bereits auf dem Weg war das Haus zu verlassen.  
"Gibt es noch Dinge, die besprochen werden müssen?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie aus der Tür hinausgetreten waren.

„Ja, wir müssen Erestor noch einmal anflehen uns etwas von dem Wein zu geben, den er wie seinen Augapfel im hintersten Keller hütet", erklärte Laereth lachend und innerlich wand sie sich bei dem Gedanken mit Anírils Vater verhandeln zu müssen. Noch nie war sie sonderlich gut mit Worten gewesen, und sie sah ihre Hoffnung mehr und mehr dahinschwinden.

"Dann lass mich mit ihm reden", entgegnete Aníril und zwinkerte der anderen verschwörerisch zu. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir die Bitte abschlagen wird, was meinst du?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid und ließ zugleich ein helles und fröhliches Lachen erklingen.

Dankbar nickte die rotblonde Elbenmaid und sie umarmte Aníril stürmisch.  
„Wenn du das für mich tun würdest, wäre ich dir ewig dankbar. Doch sag, wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen? Ich freue mich ja so für dich… Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Lange hatte sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit ihrer Freundin über deren Schwangerschaft zu sprechen, und nun war sie mehr als neugierig.

"Ich glaube, im Moment könnte es mir nicht viel besser gehen", entgegnete Aníril lächelnd und ihre Augen schienen einen Moment ins Leere zu blicken, nachzudenken. Fast schien es so, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, doch im nächsten Moment erschien wieder das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Nur meinst du zu wissen, dass es ein Junge wird oder ist es nicht schon ein wenig früh dies zu sagen?", fragte sie dann neckend.

„Ich hoffe es einfach, genauso, wie jeder hier im Haus hofft, dass das Kleine nicht dein und Erestors Temperament erbt", kicherte die ältere Elbenmaid fröhlich. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es deine Großeltern schafften, Erestor aufzuziehen. Wenn man Glorfindel glauben schenken darf, war Erestor im Alter von über tausend Jahren ein noch viel schlimmerer Heißsporn, als du es jetzt bist. Und eben diesen ehemaligen Hitzkopf werden wir nun aufsuchen."

Aníril schmunzelte nur gespielt empört.  
"Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass etwas dagegen spräche, wenn das Kind etwas von unserem Temperament mitbekäme?", fragte sie ebenfalls kichernd, doch erwartete sie auf diese Frage keine Antwort mehr.

X.X.X.X.X

„Und deswegen bitte ich euch beide, nach eurem Bruder zu sehen", beendete Erestor seine Erzählung, während er in die sorgenumwölkten Augen der Galadhrimzwillinge blickte. Er wusste, dass Rúmil und Orophin ihrem Bruder sehr nahe standen und für ihn da sein würden.

Rúmil nickte nur, während er den Blick zu seinem Zwilling wandte und in dessen Augen die Sorge um ihren gemeinsamen Bruder sah.  
"Wir werden ihn sofort suchen, doch Erestor, wo hast du ihn als letztes gesehen? Könnte er in seinem Gemach sein?", ergriff der Galadhrim auch sogleich das Wort. Der Elb wollte keinerlei Zeit verlieren an den falschen Orten zu suchen. Nach dem, was Erestor erzählt hatte, würde Haldir sie nun dringend brauchen.

Lange überdachte Erestor diese Frage, bevor er verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Eine andere Vermutung stieg in ihm empor.  
„So wie ich Haldir einschätze, wird er euch aufsuchen. Damals, in der Nacht, in der seine Geliebte starb, ist er zu seiner Mutter gegangen und hat in ihren Armen geweint. Er braucht seine Familie", antwortete der Ratgeber bedacht.

"Dann wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als hier zu warten. Er wird hoffentlich schnellstmöglich hierher kommen", erwiderte nun Orophin, doch in seinen Augen ließ sich noch immer die Besorgnis ablesen und diese würde sich nicht legen, bevor der Elb nicht seinem Bruder gegenüberstand.

Ein knappes Nicken war Erestors einzige Antwort. Es zerriss ihm das Herz zu wissen, was die Szene bedeutet hatte, doch niemandem sagen zu können, was es war. Besonders, dass er es Haldir verheimlichen musste, doch es war nicht seine Angelegenheit, war nicht sein Recht etwas zu verraten.  
„Er wird bald hier eintreffen, ich bin mir sehr sicher. Zu lange kenne ich ihn und Legolas schon."

"Das haben wir auch nicht bezweifelt, aber meinst du nicht, dass wir erst einmal alleine mit ihm sprechen sollten?", erwiderte Orophin ruhig und warf noch rasch einen Blick auf seinen Zwillingsbruder, der jedoch nichts erwiderte, sondern nur zur Tür sah, als erwartete er, dass Haldir jeden Moment durch diese herein trat.

Der traurige Blick Erestors glitt auch zur Tür und er nickte kurz.  
„Ihr habt Recht, ich werde nun gehen. Danke…", sprach er leise und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür, auf dem Weg zu Glorfindel. Er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte.

Tränen rannen stumm seine Wangen hinab, als Haldir sich den beiden Räumen näherte, in denen seine Brüder nächtigten. Es gab niemanden, den er nun mehr brauchte. Mit zitternden Händen klopfte er an, versuchte die Gewalt über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen.

Niemand brauchte den zwei Elben zu sagen, wer soeben angeklopft hatte, und Rúmil, der bereits aufgestanden war, eilte sofort zur Türe, um diese zu öffnen. Draußen stand, wie erwartet, der Bruder der Zwillinge und auch wenn Rúmil auf seine Ankunft vorbereitet gewesen war, so schockte es ihn dennoch, wie er den Älteren vorfand. Die sonst so strahlenden Augen schimmerten nur matt, waren vom Weinen gerötet und auch von der sonst so straffen Haltung war nichts mehr vorhanden. Haldir schien völlig in sich zusammengesunken.  
"Haldir...", sagte er leise und zog den Galadhrim ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Zitternd ließ Haldir sich in die warme Umarmung ziehen, während immer mehr Tränen aus seinen Augen hervorquollen.  
„Warum…", flüsterte er heiser und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Bruders. „Ich… ich… warum…?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Haldir", entgegnete Rúmil und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Orophin, der nun ebenfalls herangetreten war.  
"Was ist denn geschehen?", erkundigte sich Orophin leise und legte Haldir sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Am ganzen Körper bebend ließ Haldir sich zu dem Bett führen, setzte sich darauf und fühlte, wie sich sein Bruder neben ihm nieder ließ, ihn noch immer fest umfangen hielt. Dankbarkeit mischte sich in den Schmerz in seinem Inneren, vertrieb ein wenig von der Verwirrung.  
„Er hat…hat mich zurückgewiesen… warum? Er sagte… er… er liebe mich. Noch letzte Nacht…"

"Dann wird er es auch jetzt noch tun", entgegnete Rumil sanft.  
"Vielleicht hat ihn etwas verwirrt, was wir alle nicht zu deuten wissen?", fügte Orophin hinzu, der gerade die Türe geschlossen hatte. "Er wird dich nicht belogen haben, als er dir sagte, dass er dich liebt."

Am ganzen Körper zitterte er, seine Seele schrie auf, so sehr sehnte er sich nach der sanften Umarmung, welche er die letzte Nacht genossen hatte. Er hatte sich geöffnet, sich völlig fallen lassen, nur um am nächsten Morgen tiefer verletzt zu werden, als es sonst jemand könnte.  
„Aber… er muss mir nicht sagen, was es ist. Auch ich habe Geheimnisse vor ihm, doch wieso hat er mich so sehr abgewiesen?", fragte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Vielleicht hat er genauso ein Geheimnis, was er dir noch nicht anvertraut hat?", entgegnete Rumil ruhig, während er den Bruder sanft drückte. "Und trotz allem ist er noch nicht bereit, es dir anzuvertrauen, vielleicht hat er deshalb so reagiert. Gib ihm Zeit und dann rede noch einmal mit ihm, er wird dich nicht ewig abweisen."

„Ich hoffe es…", lautete die matte Antwort Haldirs und auch seine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Sein Innerstes war bei den letzten Worten Rúmils eingefroren, zeigte keine Reaktion mehr. Selbst die Tränen in seinen Augen waren versiegt. Es war, als hätte sich seine Seele an einen weit entfernten Ort zurück gezogen.

Beunruhigt betrachtete Orophin Haldir und sah seinen Zwilling dann missbilligend an.  
"Vielleicht waren das die falschen Worte, aber im Grunde hat er recht. Legolas liebt dich wirklich, jeder konnte es an seinen Blicken sehen, wenn man ihn nur genau ansah. Er wird nicht einfach aufhören dich zu lieben."

„Hat er das überhaupt je getan?", fragte der blonde Hauptmann nur kalt. Seine trüben Augen richteten sich auf Orophin und sein Gesicht zog sich zu einer zynischen Grimasse. „Wir werden sehen…" Die innere Eiswüste begrüßend ließ er sich gänzlich in sie fallen, verschloss jegliches Gefühl noch tiefer, während er sich nach hinten auf die Laken sinken ließ, sich in Embryonalhaltung zusammenrollte. Seine blauen Augen schlossen sich und er gab sich völlig den Fesseln des Schlafes hin.

"Will er es nicht verstehen, oder warum wehrt er sich dagegen?", fragte Rúmil nur leise, während er sich nachdenklich in einen Sessel setzte und Haldir beobachtete. "Nicht nur er weiß, dass Legolas ihn liebt... also warum will er es dann trotz allem nicht begreifen?"  
Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Zwilling, der nur unweit entfernt stand. "Warum glaubt er uns nicht?"

Seufzend ergriff Orophin die Hand seines geliebten Zwillings, küsste ihn auf die Finger.  
„Ich glaube, er hat Angst. Angst zu hoffen und dadurch noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Erinnerst du dich daran, was Adar uns einmal über Haldirs erste große Liebe erzählte? Wenn er einmal liebt, dann tut er dies aus ganzem Herzen. Und genau das ist auch bei Legolas der Fall. Wie immer gibt unser Bruder alles, öffnet sich völlig, gibt sich völlig hin, so wie auch ich es dir gegenüber tue. Und erinnere dich daran, was in dem Höhlensystem passierte, aus dem wir Erestor befreiten." Seine Stimme hatte einen fernen Klang, und er drückte noch einmal fest die Hand seines Bruders.

Rúmil nickte stumm und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich wünschte nur... ich wünschte nur, er könnte sich auf diese Liebe einlassen und würde sich auch jetzt nicht dagegen sperren... wer weiß, warum Legolas so reagierte, was der Grund war?" Der silberblonde Elb seufzte leise.

Zärtlich fuhr Orophin durch das seidige Haar seines älteren Bruders und sah mit umwölkten Augen auf ihn herab.  
„Ich denke, im Moment ist es das Beste für ihn, wenn er sich dagegen sperrt", antwortete er seinem Zwilling leise. „Niemand weiß, was der Grund war, wie dieser aussehen mag, und so lange ist es so für Haldir sicherer. Auch wenn sein Herz jetzt schon gebrochen sein mag, so besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit für ihn, zu überleben, sollte Legolas' Geheimnis zu tragisch sein. Zudem, bedenke, wie schwer auch wir es haben… Ich denke, wir dürfen nicht urteilen." Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf seinen Zwilling, ließ ihn all die Liebe sehen, die er für ihn empfand, und erinnerte ihn daran, dass auch sie für immer zum Stillschweigen verdammt waren.

"Nein, das dürfen wir nicht...", erwiderte Rúmil nur leise und verstummte. Es würde ihm nicht helfen, wenn sie noch weiter darüber redeten, einzig und alleine würde es helfen, wenn er mit Legolas spräche und vielleicht den Grund für dessen Verhalten erfuhr. Seine Brüder konnten nichts anderes tun, als Haldir den Beistand geben, den er brauchte. Leise seufzte der ältere der Galadhrimzwillinge und lehnte sich an seinen Bruder, während er versuchte einfach nur die Stille in diesem Augenblick zu genießen.

Sanft hauchte Orophin einen Kuss auf das Haupt seines geliebten Zwillings. Es schenkte ihm inneren Frieden, ihn einfach nur in den Armen halten zu dürfen, seine Wärme und Liebe zu fühlen. Nur sehr selten war es ihm schwierig die dunkle Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, dass seine Liebe immer geheim bleiben musste, viel eher gab sie ihm Kraft, besänftigte seine Seele, wie auch in diesem Moment.  
„Rúmil, lass uns uns um Haldir schmiegen, ihn einfach zwischen uns liegen haben und über seinen Schlaf wachen. Wenn er aufwacht sind wir da, mehr können wir nicht tun. Alles andere wird sich von selbst finden, oder?"

Der Angesprochene nickte.  
"Du hast recht, das ist das Einzige, was wir noch für ihn tun können, also lass es uns machen", antwortete er und erhob sich, den Blick fest auf seinen Zwilling gerichtet. Die ganze Liebe, die aus seinen Augen sprach, schien Rúmils Gedanken zu beruhigen und langsam trat er an das Bett Haldirs heran und setzte sich auf die Kante.

Gleichzeitig setzte sein Zwilling sich auf die andere Seite seines Bruders, ergriff sanft dessen Hände.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Zwilling", flüsterte er uns legte sich dann neben seinen älteren Bruder, sodass Haldirs Gesicht an seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Und ich liebe dich genauso", antwortete der Angesprochene, während er sich an den Rücken Haldirs schmiegte. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er zu Orophin hinüber und ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Züge.

Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln und ergriff wieder die Hände seines Bruders, während seine Augen auf Haldir ruhten. Er schien im Schlafe entspannter, die Tränen waren getrocknet und die Spuren schon längst verschwunden. Es brach Orophin fast das Herz zu wissen, dass es sich bald wieder ändern würde.  
„So sieht er friedlich aus. Auf das sein Schmerz bald ein Ende nehmen werde."

"Und darauf, dass er nie wieder so eintreten möge", entgegnete Rúmil und drückte die warmen Hände seines Bruders, bevor er diese losließ und sich zurück auf das Bett sinken ließ, um sich noch näher an Haldir zu schmiegen. Er hoffte für seinen älteren Bruder und mit diesen Hoffnungen glitt auch er langsam in das Reich der Träume.

Aus ruhigen, doch liebevollen Augen wachte Orophin über den Schlaf seiner Brüder. Über den Schlaf der beiden Elben, die er am meisten liebte, die ihm alles bedeuteten und für die er alles tun würde.

X.X.X.X.X

Huch, hier hat sich ja schon wieder so wenig getan? Was ist denn los Leute? Es tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange dauert mit den Kapiteln – aber mein Mathestudium geht nun einmal vor. Ist es wirklich so schwer, einfach einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen? Es wäre eine super Aufmunterung, im Gegensatz zu dem Stress und der Arbeit, die ich an der Uni habe ;). Denn glaubt mir, Mathe ist echt hart ;).

Galu: Vielen Dank für das liebe Review, fühl dich ganz dolle geknufft. Doch, es war unser ernst ;). K.A., ob Legolas sich das von Erestor abgeschaut hat, aber ich glaube, er hat einfach ein wenig Angst davor – denn seine Vergangenheit hat ihn doch schwer gezeichnet. Zu Haldirs Reaktion… tja, was denkst du, wie er reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass Legolas Gwiwileth geliebt hat?

Mondliesel: Danke du – fühl dich auch ganz lieb geknutschelt. Sind wir wirklich so fies? Naja, versprochen, im nächsten Kapitel geht es einen Schritt weiter… Und hey, würden wir nicht unsere Charaktere von einer Katastrophe in die nächste jagen, wäre die FF schon lange beendet ;). Und ist dir das lieber? So langsam solltest du FaEn aber wirklich einmal lesen – denn dann wird das hier viel klarer ;). Oder wenigstens einmal überfliegen ;).

Enessa: Dankeeee – ich hoffe, du kannst dein Taschentuch verbrauch hält sich noch in Grenzen ;). Fühl dich auf jeden Fall ganz lieb geknuddelt. Zu Erestor: verbrochen hat er nichts, aber bei Legolas ist das damals falsch angekommen, weil es ja Erestor war, der ihn zu Gwiwi geführt hatte, nachdem sie das ganze erfahren hatte – und sie hat Legolas dann ja abgewiesen. Und denken bevor Legolas was sagt? In dieser Situation? Ich glaube, sein Gehirn ist leicht abgeschaltet ;).


	37. Auch du sollst Vergebung finden

A/N: Es tut uns sehr leid, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Wir versuchen uns zu bessern - großes Ehrenwort - wir hoffen, ihr könnt uns verzeihen und bleibt uns trotzdem treu :)

Übrigens ist es auch sehr interessant zu sehen, auf welchen Favoriten-Listen diese Geschichte steht, ohne dass wir mal ein Review von den Profilinhabern bekommen haben - Wir würden uns sehr dafür interessieren, was diese Schreiberlinge bzw. Leser zu unserer Geschichte sagen

X.X.X.X

Kapitel 37: Auch du sollst Vergebung finden ...

"... zudem wird Hauptmann Thinroval mit weiteren Elben Cilliens zur Unterstützung des Vorhabens eintreffen", schloss Caladúneth mit fester Stimme und ließ ihren Blick prüfend über die im Ratsraum anwesenden Elben gleiten, bevor sie sich mit einem unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck, doch innerlich zufrieden, auf ihren Stuhl setzte.   
Die blonde Elbenmaid war die Letzte gewesen, die gesprochen hatte und so warteten die Elben nun auf den unmittelbaren Abschluss der Beratungen. 

Schweigend hatte Elrond den Worten der Elbenmaid gelauscht und ein kurzer Blick auf den Stand der Sonne zeigte ihm, wie er weiter zu entscheiden hatte.  
"Ihr bringt uns wahrlich beruhigende Neuigkeiten. Doch nun, lasst uns erst einmal etwas zu uns nehmen, wir sitzen schon viele Stunden zusammen", sprach er, erhob sich anmutig und verließ den Raum, dich gefolgt von Elladan und Elrohir.

Währenddessen hatte Erestor sich erhoben und suchte den Blickkontakt mit Glorfindel. Unsicherheit stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, erst recht, seit er Haldir betrachtet hatte, der mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst wirkte, als wie der stolze Galadhrimhauptmann, der er sonst war. 

Glorfindel erwiderte den suchenden Blick Erestors, denn auch er hatte Haldirs Zustand bemerkt. Nun war er mehr als beunruhigt und ein fragender Blick stand in seine Augen geschrieben, als er sich dem dunkelhaarigen Elben näherte.

Vorsichtig ergriff Erestor die Hände seines Geliebten, nicht auf den seltsamen Blick achtend, den Thranduil ihm zuwarf.  
"Bald werde ich noch einmal mit Haldir sprechen müssen, doch habe ich ihn seinen Brüdern überantwortet, sie werden bestimmt in diesem Augenblick wieder zu ihm gestoßen sein und ihn so weit sie können ablenken. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie ich ihm und Legolas helfen könnte." Seine blauschwarzen Augen richteten sich auf Thranduil, während er sanft Glorfindels Hände drückte, doch dieser nickte ihm nur verstehend zu und verließ ebenfalls schweigend den Raum. Es gab soviel, was endlich offen ausgesprochen werden musste, ehe noch mehr daran zerbrachen. Es hatte schon das Glück so vieler gekostet.

"Ich fürchte, dass der einzige, der Haldir nun wirklich helfen kann, Legolas ist", erwiderte Glorfindel und ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über seine Lippen. "Aber dazu muss Legolas selbst sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander setzen und auch muss er den Anfang machen und das Gespräch suchen", fuhr der blonde Elb dann fort, während er Erestor fest ansah. "Ich glaube, du weißt noch mehr als ich..."

"Natürlich, es ist doch meine Pflicht, alles zu wissen", äußerte Erestor sich und lächelte Glorfindel schelmisch an. "Aber es ist nicht an mir, etwas darüber zu berichten, nicht jetzt, verzeih, Geliebter. Wenn dies alles geklärt ist, werde ich dir die Wahrheit erzählen. Wie du weißt, muss ich noch einiges klären, doch werde ich dich sobald aufsuchen, wie es mir möglich ist."

Glorfindel nickte nur. "Tue das, was du für richtig hältst, ich werde mich jetzt ebenfalls zurückziehen." Der Elb lächelte, nur um Erestor im nächsten Moment an sich zu ziehen und ihm einen kurzen, aber sanften Kuss zu geben. Dann drückte Glorfindel Erestors Hand ein letztes Mal, bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

Nur kurz hatte er die warmen Lippen auf seinen gespürt, doch erfüllte ihn dies mit Freude und Kraft. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von Glorfindels Stärke auch die seine. Lächelnd wandte er sich um und erkannte, dass Caladúneth noch immer anwesend war und ihn eindringlich musterte.

Als die blonde Elbenmaid den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen bemerkte, errötete sie leicht. Sie hatte ihn weder stören noch wirklich beobachten wollen, doch waren ihr viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen, in denen auch der Berater Elronds eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Nun fragte sie sich, warum der Elb weiterhin im Raum weilte.   
"Wollt Ihr vielleicht mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie deshalb und sah Erestor nun ohne zu erröten unverwandt an. 

"Ja, das hatte ich vor gehabt", bemerkte er lächelnd. "Ihr hattet nun Zeit, über meine Worte nachzudenken und ich frage Euch, soll ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr mit Legolas sprechen könnt? Ungestört? So, wie Thranduil es mir nahe trug, sehnt auch sein Sohn sich danach, mit Euch zu sprechen."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich einem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen sollte", erwiderte Caladúneth und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Ja, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden", fügte die Blonde dann noch hinzu, bevor sie noch einmal nickte und schließlich verstummte.

Ein väterliches Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen und er neigte leicht sein Haupt.  
"Dann geht jetzt in die Laube im Rosengarten, er erwartet Euch dort, denn um ehrlich zu sein, ich sprach schon vor wenigen Stunden mit ihm", erläuterte der Elb und verließ den Raum, um sich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Glorfindel zu begeben.

Eine Weile sah die Elbenmaid noch dorthin, wo der Elb gestanden hatte, bevor er verschwunden war. Erst dann straffte sie sich und unterdrückte alle Unsicherheit, die in ihr aufkeimen wollte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu dem angegebenen Punkt machte.   
Es war nicht schwer für Caladúneth, den Rosengarten zu finden, auch wenn sie erst seit dem gestrigen Tage in Imladris verweilte. Bereits von weitem sah sie die Laube, von der Erestor gesprochen hatte. Die Elbenmaid wusste nicht, was sie von dem bevorstehenden Gespräch erwarten sollte und so trat sie unmerklich zögernd in die Laube hinein.

Nach den Beratungen war Legolas sofort zu der von Erestor genannten Stelle geeilt und hoffte, dass Caladúneth auf Erestors Bitte eingehen würde. Sein Blick hatte sich in die Ferne gerichtet, über die schneebedeckten Gärten, während er wartete. Seine Gedanken weilten noch einmal bei den schrecklichen Ereignissen von vor über zweitausend Jahren, doch in diesem Moment erschien ihm alles fern und fremd. So bemerkte er nicht, wie die Elbenmaid die kleine Laube betrat.

Verwundert sah Caladúneth zu dem Elben, dessen Blick abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet war. Gleichzeitig merkte sie, wie sich nun doch ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihr ausbreiten wollte.   
"Erestor sagte, Ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen", sprach sie schließlich nicht laut, jedoch deutlich, nachdem sie eine Weile verharrt hatte. 

Wie vom Schlag getroffen, zuckte Legolas bei ihren Worten zusammen und seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf sie, nahmen wieder einmal ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Gwiwileth war.  
"Ja, ich wollte dich sprechen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll", gestand er ihr und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Wie stand sie zu ihm? Hasste sie ihn? 

"Ich muss zugeben, auch ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Caladúneth, während sie langsam näher trat. "Aber ich sagte bereits zu Erestor, dass nach vielen Jahren einmal der Zeitpunkt gekommen sein muss, an dem man nun miteinander spricht. Es wäre doch seltsam, dies nach solch einer langen Zeit nicht einmal zu versuchen." Die Elbenmaid hatte ihre Worte gesprochen ohne den Blick von dem Elben, der vor ihr stand, abzuwenden.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte, doch ihre Worte gaben ihm den Mut zu sprechen.  
"Ja, dass sollte man. Auch wenn es an Jahren lange her ist, sind die Erinnerungen noch immer in meine Seele gebrannt und machen mir dies nun nicht leicht. Doch will ich absolut ehrlich mit dir sein, dir keine Frage unbeantwortet lassen, die du sicherlich haben wirst", verdeutlichte er ihr und sah sie an, verbarg nicht die Unsicherheit, die in ihm war.

"Doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ihr bereits jetzt mehr Fragen an mich habt, als ich an Euch", entgegnete Caladúneth, die im Gegensatz zu dem blonden Elben ihre Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken versuchte und immer noch aufrecht vor ihm stand. Allerdings gelang es der Elbenmaid nicht mehr ganz. "Und wenn ich Recht habe... dann fragt Ihr zuerst." Langsam senkte sie den Blick und wartete auf die Reaktion Legolas'.

Dieser ließ seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne gleiten, nicht fähig ihren Anblick länger zu ertragen.  
"Wer weiß... Doch am meisten frage ich mich, wie es dir in Cillien ergangen ist... ein Land, welches ich nie betreten habe."

"Es ist mir gut ergangen", antwortete Caladúneth. Nun konnte auch die Elbenmaid ein leichtes Zittern ihrer sanften Stimme nicht mehr verhindern. "Nie hat es mir an etwas gemangelt und mein Pate Anordil und seine Familie. Sie waren immer für mich da."

"Das... das freut mich...", erwiderte Legolas unsicher. Wie sollte er dieses Gespräch nur führen? Die nächsten Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, eher er sie zurückhalten konnte. "Ich hoffe, du wirst mir je verzeihen können..."

"Verzeihen, aber warum sollte ich Euch überhaupt verzeihen müssen? Es gibt doch... keinen Grund...", leicht verwirrt brach Caladúneth ab und sah ebenfalls in die Ferne. "Ich weiß nicht... ob ich Euch verstehe."

Überrascht betrachtete Legolas die Elbenmaid vor ihm, traute seinen Ohren kaum. "Nicht zu...? Aber... ich... bin Schuld an..." Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, die Worte zu sagen, konnte nicht weiter sprechen, zu sehr wühlte es ihn auf.

"Woran solltet Ihr Schuld sein?" Nun war es an Caladúneth, den Elben erstaunt anzublicken. Die Elbenmaid erkannte die Verwirrtheit, die in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, und in seinen Augen konnte sie beinahe erkennen, wie sein Inneres in Aufruhr geriet. Es berührte sie auf seltsame Weise und zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus, um sie schließlich sanft auf Legolas' Arm zu legen.   
"Sagt mir, woran Ihr Schuld sein sollt?", bat sie erneut.

Heftig zuckte er unter der plötzlichen Berührung zusammen und zitterte ob der emotionalen Spannung in seinem Inneren.  
"Ich habe dir versprochen ehrlich zu sein... Setz dich", forderte Legolas sie auf und wartete, bis sie sich neben ihm nieder gelassen hatte. "Seit ihrem Tod... ich fühle mich daran schuldig und auch an der Schande deiner Abstammung, es ist wie eine schwarze Wolke in meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, die neue Nahrung bekam, als ich dich sah, erkannte, wer du bist." Jetzt schien er völlig ruhig, völlig gefasst und der Welt entrückt.

"Aber Ihr seid daran nicht Schuld", erklärte Caladúneth mit Nachdruck. "An dem Tage, an dem ich fünfzig wurde, erzählte mir Anordi, was er über mich und meine Abstammung wusste. Ihr könnt nicht Schuld sein und Ihr braucht Euch auch nicht für etwas zu entschuldigen, wofür man sich nicht entschuldigen muss."

Aus großen Augen blickte Legolas seine Tochter an, konnte nicht fassen, was sie sagte. Es war, als würde ein Licht in ihm erstrahlen, wieder aufflammen, seit es mit Gwiwileths Tod verloschen war. Das Blau seiner Pupillen schien zu leuchten, als er ihre schmalen Hände ergriff, sie feste drückte.  
"Ich danke dir, von ganzem Herzen, doch nun stell du deine Fragen, denn ich wusste von dir viel, da Anordil regelmäßig Briefe an meinen Vater schrieb." 

Caladúneth lächelte.   
"Anordil konnte mir nicht viel von Euch..." Die Elbenmaid brach ab. Plötzlich schien es ihr unsinnig, immer noch die Distanz des Ihrs zu wählen, nun, da sie sich so nahe schienen. "... dir erzählen, da er dich nie kennen lernte, aber alleine daraus, was er über deine Tat sagte, dass du mich ihm mitgabst, sagte mir schon viel. Mehr habe ich mich nie gefragt und dennoch... es ist ein Zufall, dass wir hier aufeinander treffen. Warum wolltest du mich nie vorher kennen lernen?"

"Ich hatte Angst...", lautete seine ehrliche Antwort. "Angst vor deiner Reaktion... ich war mehr als nur unsicher, wie du ja weißt. Die erste Zeit nach ihrem Tod hätte ich nicht die Kraft gehabt, und später brachte ich den Mut nicht auf. Es ist nicht leicht, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen. Du siehst ihr so ähnlich, so sehr." Seine Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten und wieder rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab, als er daran erinnert wurde, wie Gwiwileth in seinen Armen starb.

Hiflos sah Caladúneth zu, wie die Tränen von der Trauer zeugten, die immer noch in Legolas wütete.   
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich an sie erinnere... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für dich... für dich gewesen sein muss und ich hätte sie auch so gerne gekannt", sprach sie leise und auch der Elbenmaid wurde das Herz schwer. 

"Ja, aber es war ihre Entscheidung..." Er schloss die Augen, verbarg den Schmerz darin. "Wir waren beide sehr jung, hatten nicht das Alter und die Weisheit mit der Wahrheit umzugehen und selbst jetzt ist es noch schwer für mich. Wie gelingt dir dies?"

"Manchmal weiß ich es auch nicht", erwiderte Caladúneth und zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern. Legolas' Schmerz zu fühlen löste eine Traurigkeit in ihr aus, die sie bis jetzt nur selten gefühlt hatte. "Ich glaube, es half mir sehr, dass ich in Cillien aufwuchs."

"Fort von einem Volk, das glaubt, du hättest die Geburt nicht überlebt", seufzte Legolas und sah sie wieder an. "Wir mussten sie alle anlügen... alle... Selbst meine Schwester kennt nicht das ganze Geheimnis. Nur meine Mutter, mein Vater, Anordil und sein Vater, Erestor, Elrond und wir beide. Doch, wenn ich dich so sehe, bin ich froh, dass du in Cillien aufwachsen konntest, genauso, wie ich nun froh bin, dass du hier bist, dass ich dich endlich kennen lernen darf."

"Ich auch... ich bin auch froh", erwiderte Caladúneth mit leiser Stimme und nun konnte auch die Elbenmaid nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie versucht etwas von ihrer aufrechten und stolzen Haltung zu bewahren, doch war dies während dem Gespräch mit Legolas in sich zusammengebrochen. Nun wusste Caladúneth nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen, geschweige denn tun sollte.

Fassungslos sah der blonde Sohn Thranduils die Tränen auf ihren Wangen und er konnte nicht anders, als sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.  
"Weine nicht...", bat er sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest, während er selbst schluchzte.

"Du tust es doch genauso...", flüsterte die Elbenmaid zurück. Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper, als Legolas sie in die Arme nahm und trotzdem begann Caladúneth zu zittern. Sie war in einem liebevollem Umfeld aufgewachsen, doch immer hatte sie es vermisst einen Vater und eine Mutter zu haben, zu denen sie gehen konnte, wenn sie etwas bedrückte. Es erschien ihr in diesem Moment nahezu unwirklich wenigstens ihren Vater gefunden zu haben und so konnte sie die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, auch nicht zurückhalten.

Als sie seine Umarmung erwiderte, war es ihm, als würde der dunkle Schatten weichen, als würde er endlich akzeptieren können, das Gwiwileth den Weg des Todes gewählt hatte. Er war wieder frei und ein leises Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle.  
"Eigentlich sollten wir uns freuen, uns endlich gefunden zu haben, anstatt zu heulen wie ein eingesperrter Hund."

"Nun, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht", antwortete Caladúneth und löste sich von ihrem Vater. Sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend, lächelte sie Legolas an. "Ich... ich freue mich jedenfalls...", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, bevor ebenfalls ein Lachen über ihre Lippen kam.

Auch Legolas lachte und sah nur kurz von dem Gesicht seiner Tochter auf. Strahlend blaue Augen trafen aus schwarzblaue und er nickte dem dunkelhaarigen Beratet dankbar zu, der in einiger Entfernung stand und sich nun leicht in seine Richtung hin verbeugte. Es war der erste Moment, in dem Legolas auch die dunkle Wut auf Erestor nicht mehr in sich spürte. Dieser hatte so viel wie möglich daran gesetzt seine Tochter und ihn zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln blickte er wieder auf Caladúneth.  
"Komm, lass uns etwas essen gehen, ich habe seit Stunden nichts mehr zu mir nehmen können."

Von weitem beobachtete Erestor, wie Legolas seine Tochter umarmte und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Noldo. Instinktiv lehnte er sich an die alte Eiche, welche hinter ihm stand.

"Endlich - der erste Schritt ist getan", seufze Erestor und in diesem Moment blickte er in Legolas Augen und Erestor verbeugte sich knapp. 

Haldir, der neben Erestor im Schatten stand, sah Legolas' Blick, doch seine Züge blieben regungslos. Trotzdem war zu erkennen, dass in seinem Inneren die Emotionen keineswegs ruhten.   
"Der erste Schritt - so?", fragte er schließlich ohne Erestor. "Nun, dann weiß ich nun wenigstens, woran ich bin."  
Ein bitterer Ton lag in der Stimme des blonden Elben.

"Nein, Haldir, du weißt gar nichts", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige Berater mit leichterem Herzen, wirbelte an dem strengen Galadhrim vorbei und schritt fort von den beiden Elben in der Laube. Es faszinierte ihn, dass Legolas Haldir nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
"Urteile erst, wenn du das gesamte Bild kennst." 

"Soll mir dieses Bild nicht genug gesagt haben?" Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Und dazu Legolas' Reaktion, als er sie sah? Seine Reaktion, wie er mich zurückstieß? Ich denke, ich sehe genug, um urteilen zu können." Nur langsam folgte der Blonde dem dunkelhaarigen Berater Elronds.

Haldirs Worte versetzten Erestors Herzen einen Stich - er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund so litt, doch er konnte auch Legolas' Geheimnis nicht verraten. Dies musste der junge Elb selbst tun - er würde sicherlich eine Überraschung dabei erleben.  
"Nein, du hast nicht genug gesehen, es liegt viel in Legolas' Vergangenheit, was er jetzt bewältigen muss. Caladúneth wird ihm dabei helfen, aber nicht so, wie du ihm dabei helfen könntest." Die sturmgrauen Augen des Beraters richteten sich eisern auf Haldir.

Doch auch das, was Erestor sagte, konnte Haldir nicht helfen, dem der Anblick Legolas' und Caladúneths noch mehr Schmerz verursacht hatte, als er bereits ertragen konnte.  
"Du scheinst zu wissen, was vorgefallen ist", erwiderte Haldir langsam und sein Blick streifte Erestor. "Warum sagst du es mir nicht? Warum lässt du nur Bemerkungen fallen, die du mir nicht erklärst, wo du mir damit doch vieles erleichtern könntest?" In Haldirs Augen lag ein nahezu flehendes Funkeln. "Oder ist das, was du weißt, gar nichts, was mir helfen würde?"

Fast war Erestor versucht dem Drängen und der Bitte Haldirs nach zu geben, doch wusste er, schweren Herzens, dass er nicht das Recht dazu hatte.  
"Verzeih, mein Freund - es stimmt, ich könnte all dies aufklären, doch ist es nicht an mir, dir die Wahrheit zu offenbaren." Seine Seele krümmte sich bei diesen Worten - er wollte Haldir nicht abweisen.

Traurig sah der blonde Elb gen Boden.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass du es nicht sagen willst, doch gleichzeitig kann ich es nicht." Haldir stockte und wandte sich ab. "Aber ich werde es akzeptieren müssen. Anscheinend gibt es niemanden, der etwas weiß, und auch Willens ist mir mehr anzuvertrauen. Sei es eine gute oder schlechte Nachricht, es hätte mir doch den Schmerz der Unwissenheit erleichtert."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, doch mir sind die Hände gebunden." Sanft nahm Erestor Haldirs Hände in die seinen. "Deine Brüder warten schon auf dich." 

X.X.X.X

Galu: Danke für das liebe Review – tja, Haldir versteht immer alles falsch, aber sonst wäre es auch zu einfach… Wie er reagieren würde, wenn er das mit Gwiwi verfährt… ich glaube, ich habe da so eine Idee .

Mondliesel: auch dir vielen Dank. Zu der Sache mit der Zwillingsliebe: sie ist wichtig und musste sein… glaub mir, das hat alles so seine Gründe . Ob sich alles zum Guten wendet – wir werden sehen – aber es kommen ja noch einige Kapitel

Tura: Vielen Dank . Ich glaube auch, dass es etwas undurchsichtig ist, wenn man Fallende Engel nicht kennt .

Enessa: Dankeeee . Die anderen Zwillinge gibt es natürlich auch wieder… es ist muss nur erstmal dieser Handlungsstrang untergebracht werden . Tja, ob Legolas das sagt – wer weiß. Und zum Thema Mathestudium: wie man sieht, kann es auch die Updates einmal herauszögern – und ich habe jetzt auch noch nen Nebenjob, also wirklich viel zu tun .

Narwain: Danke du . Inzest – das wäre jetzt ne längere Erklärung… kann dir aber gerne einmal eine geben, wenn du magst. Sag bescheid, dann schick ich dir über FF.de eine Mail . Bin mal gespannt, ob du es schaffst pünktlich zu reviewen .

Autaria: Ja, die Geschichte geht noch weiter – wir haben ja noch einige Kapitel geschrieben. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich über dein Review so glücklich sein soll. Ich finde es traurig, dass Leser erst reagieren und sich einmal melden, wenn man eine Weile nicht geupdatet hat. Dennoch danke für die Meldung.


	38. Irren ist männlich

**Kapitel 38:Irren ist männlich**

Wärme breitete sich in Erestor aus, als die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne ihn weckten. Mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln drehte er sich zum Fenster, sodass Glorfindel nun in seinem Rücken lag. Seufzend rückte er ein wenig näher an seinen Geliebten, genoss einfach die Nähe, die er nun schon fast ohne Schwierigkeiten meisterte.

Die Sonne tauchte den Schnee in flammendes Orange und Erestor hoffte, dass dieser Tag genauso schön werden würde, wie er anfing. Er wünschte es Lindir und Laereth einfach, dass ihr Bündnis wunderschön wurde. So hing er seinen Gedanken nach und bemerkte nicht, wie auch Glorfindel erwachte.

Noch bevor der blonde Elb die Augen öffnete, spürte er, wie sich Erestor näher an ihn schmiegte. Überrascht und dennoch glücklich genoss er das Gefühl des warmen Körpers an seinem und endlich hob er seine Lider und sah einen dunklen Haarschopf genau vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Glorfindels Lippen, als er sanft über den Arm Erestors streichelte und mit einem leisen „Guten Morgen" einen Kuss auf das Haupt des Elben hauchte.

Fast schnurrend lächelte Erestor verschlafen und rutschte noch ein Stück näher an den vertrauten, warmen Körper seines Freundes.

„Ja, es ist ein guter Morgen", antwortete er ebenso leise und drehte sich nun zu Glorfindel hinüber, um auch ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Doch das Schönste hast du schon verpasst, mein geliebter Langschläfer."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Glorfindel lachend, während er einen Arm um die Seite des Dunkelhaarigen legte, um diesen näher zu sich zu ziehen. Dass das Schönste für ihn war, Erestor in diesem Moment bei sich zu wissen und im Arm halten zu können, sprach der Blonde jedoch nicht aus.

Die Umarmung seitens Glorfindels genoss Erestor wirklich, und so schlang auch er einen Arm um den Balrogtöter, während er ihn zärtlich küsste.

„Die goldene Stunde… wenn die Sonne den Schnee in goldenes Licht taucht und die einzelnen Strahlen im diffusen Dunst zu erkennen sind", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute verträumt in die blauen Augen Glorfindels.

Im Gegensatz zu Erestor genoss der blonde Elb die Berührung nicht nur, er spürte wie kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper liefen und der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen tat sein übriges. Wusste Erestor denn nicht, welchen Wunsch, welche Wünsche dies alles in ihm auslöste? Seufzend schloss Glorfindel die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den seines Geliebten.

„Ich liebe dich, mein stolzer Krieger", flüsterte Erestor gegen die Lippen des blonden Elben, nur um diese wieder mit den seinen zu versiegeln, einfach die Wärme zu genießen. „Heute Abend, wenn die Sonne dieses Tal erneut in Flammen taucht, komm mit mir mit in die Gärten, es ist fast so schön, wie damals in Gondolin."

Glorfindel seufzte erneut, verzweifelt versuchend das Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches Erestors Atem auf seinen Lippen hervorrief.

„Gondolin", murmelte der Blonde nach einer Weile ohne die Lider zu öffnen. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, es war so wunderschön... Ich vermisse es."

Ein melancholisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Erestors Züge, doch verbannte er es schnell wieder, indem er erneut einige Küsse auf den Hals seines Geliebten hauchte.

„Ja, das war es, doch war sein Turm nichts im Vergleich zu Telperion und den beiden Bäumen. Doch nur sehr selten sehne ich mich nach dieser Zeit zurück… auch wenn ich viele derjenigen vermisse, die ich in Valinor und später beim Untergang Gondolins zurück ließ. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie mein Bruder über mich denkt. Doch nun genug davon, selbst du bist jung im Vergleich zu mir und ich möchte jetzt nicht daran erinnert werden, wie steinalt ich doch bin", beendete er seinen Monolog, während seine Hände begannen, vorsichtig über die seidige Haut an Glorfindels Rücken zu fahren.

Wieder entfuhr dem Blonden ein Seufzer, doch dieses Mal genießerisch, und endlich öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah Erestor an, küsste ihn sanft und begann ebenfalls forscher zu werden, ließ seine Hände über Erestors Arme und Seite wandern.

„Sag, wie wird es weitergehen?", fragte Erestor leise und schloss die Augen aufgrund der zärtlichen Brührungen. Sein Körper entspannte sich noch mehr und er vergrub sein Gesicht an der warmen Schulter seines Geliebten, während seine Hand über den bloßen Rücken hinab zum Bund von Glorfindels Leinenhose glitt, die dieser immer zum Schlafen trug.

Scharf sog der Blonde die Luft ein, als er spürte, wohin die Hand seines Geliebten gewandert war und erneut fragte Glorfindel sich, ob Erestor wirklich nicht bewusst war, was er damit in ihm auslöste. Erregung ergriff von seinem Körper Besitz und der blonde Elb schob seine Hand selbst tiefer, während er sich näher an den Dunkelhaarigen drängte.

Kurz flackerte eine lange vermisste Hitze durch Erestor, als er die warme Hand des Balrogtöters fühlte, wie sie sanft Richtung seines Gesäßes glitt, doch dann spürte er dessen Erregung an seinem Schenkel. Panik wallte in ihm auf, und er sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett, seinen Geliebten aus großen Augen anblickend. Wieder rasten Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist, an einen Menschen, wieder spürte er dessen grobe Gewalt und der schwarzhaarige Elb begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Verzeih…"

Erestors Reaktion wirkte wie eine Ohrfeige auf Glorfindel und mit einem Schlag wich die Erregung des Elben. Ein wenig entgeistert starrte der Blonde den Dunkelhaarigen an, der zitternd neben dem Bett stand. Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, was geschehen war, was in Erestor vorgehen musste.

„Nein, nein... du musst mir verzeihen", erwiderte er deshalb leise, während er aus dem Bett stieg und zögernd auf den Dunkelhaarigen zutrat, nicht wissend, ob er ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen konnte oder ob dies die gleiche Reaktion hervorrufen würde.

Aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen blickte Erestor zu dem blonden Elben und versuchte sich selbst in den Griff zu bekommen. Nur allmählich ließ das Zittern nach und er ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett nieder. Fast verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„So kann es einfach nicht weitergehen… was… Fin… ich wünschte, ich könnte anders reagieren."

Fast zaghaft streckte Glorfindel den Arm aus und strich Erestor sanft über die Schulter.

„Das wünschte ich auch, denn mein Herz schmerzt genauso, wenn ich daran denke, was dir passiert ist. Aber ich weiß nicht... wie soll ich dir helfen?" Der blonde Elb wusste nicht wirklich was er noch sagen wollte, er wusste nur, dass Erestor Recht hatte. So konnte es nicht auf ewig weiter gehen.

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über die angespannten Züge des uralten Elben, als er die unsichere Berührung spürte.

„Sieh uns beide an, wir kennen einander schon Jahrtausende und sind noch älter, aber nicht in der Lage, mit einem solchen Problem fertig zu werden. Was sind wir nur töricht…" Seine blauschwarzen Augen richteten sich auf den blonden Elben und sein Gesicht wurde sanfter. „Doch werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, denn auch für dich wird es immer schwerer."

Glorfindel lächelte. „Ich glaube, dass du einen Weg finden wirst", sagte er leise und beugte sich dann rasch vor um dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Freudig bemerkte er, dass Erestor nicht erneut zurückwich.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Gerade hatte Arwen die Tür zu den Räumen ihres Vaters geschlossen, als sie beinahe mit Erestor zusammen gestoßen wäre, doch wich ihr der Elb noch rechtzeitig aus.

„Arwen, Guten Morgen", grüßte er sie und trat bereits durch die Tür. Etwas verwirrt blickte die Elbenmaid ihm nach, ehe sie selbst sich auf den Weg zu den Gästeräumen Caladúneths machte. Sie sollte ihr helfen sich auf die Feierlichkeiten vorzubereiten und ihren Vater etwas entlasten, was seine Pflichten als Gastgeber anging. Arwen konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie neugierig auf die hübsche Elbenmaid war, die sie bisher nur von weitem gesehen hatte.

Etwas verblüfft sah Caladúneth auf, als plötzlich eine dunkelhaarige Elbenfrau in ihrem Zimmer stand. Die Goldblonde hatte in einem Sessel gesessen und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster geblickt, worüber sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Seid gegrüßt", sprach sie dann nach dem ersten Moment der Überraschung und musterte die Elbenmaid, die eine Schönheit besaß, wie Caladúneth sie selten gesehen hatte. „Ihr seid Arwen, nicht wahr?"

Zur Bestätigung neigte Arwen leicht das Haupt und lächelte die jüngere Elbenmaid an.

„Ja, mein Vater schickt mich, Euch Gesellschaft zu leisten, da heute die Feierlichkeiten zu der Bundschließung Laereths und Lindirs stattfinden und alle anderen geschäftig durch das Haus eilen", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige und ihr Blick ruhte auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen der anderen Frau. Sie schien ihr sehr vertraut, so als hätte sie sie schon früher gekannt, doch konnte sie diesen Eindruck nicht näher einordnen.

„Dann setzt Euch oder wollt Ihr noch länger dort stehen bleiben?", erwiderte Caladúneth lachend und wies auf den Sessel, welcher dem ihren gegenüber stand. Die Elbenmaid spürte wie die Dunkelhaarige sie ansah, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich hoffe nur ich falle Euch nicht zur Last und die Aufgabe, Euch um mich zu kümmern, stört Euch nicht bei etwas wichtigem."

„Nein, nein, so kann ich wenigstens dem gröbsten Trubel entkommen", wehrte Arwen lachend ab und ließ sich graziös auf dem ihr gewiesenen Sessel nieder. „Ich soll Euch außerdem aushelfen, solltet Ihr keine entsprechende Kleidung dabei haben. Was für ein Glück, dass Ihr nur wenig kleiner zu sein scheint, als ich es bin."

„Angemessene Kleidung hab ich tatsächlich nicht, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass, sobald ich ankomme eine Bundschließung gefeiert wird", erwiderte Caladúneth schmunzelnd. „Ich wäre dankbar wenn Ihr etwas Passendes für mich hättet."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Arwen die jüngere Elbenmaid und ging in ihren Gedanken ihre Garderobe durch.

„Ich denke, ich habe etwas Passendes für Euch. Doch noch haben wir viel Zeit. Erzählt mir etwas über Eure Heimat, lange war ich nicht mehr dort", forderte sie Caladúneth auf und griff dann nach dem Tee, der auf einem Tisch neben den Sesseln stand.

Doch die Blonde lachte nur ein weiteres Mal.

„Wisst Ihr wie viel ich bereits über Cillien erzählen musste?", wehrte sie mit funkelnden Augen ab. „Cillien hat sich kaum verändert, glaubt mir. Und ich würde viel lieber etwas über Lórien hören. Ihr wart doch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit dort, erzählt mir davon."

Ein leicht schwärmerischer Glanz trat in die Augen des Abendsterns, als sie an ihre zweite Heimat dachte.

„Lothlórien… Es ist wie ein Traum, wenn man durch den goldenen Wald wandelt, dem leisen Spiel der Vögel lauscht oder auf dem Cerin Amroth steht, im Licht des vollen Mondes und der Sterne, während man über die weichen Lichter der Elbenstadt blickt. Es ist, als würde nur ein Teil der Seele teilhaben an der Wirklichkeit und der andere Teil ruht friedliche in Irmos Armen. Sehr vermisse ich die Wälder, doch fühle ich mich nur hier völlig frei und ungebunden, in der Nähe meines Vaters und meiner Brüder."

„Ich verstehe Euch nur zu gut", antwortete Caladúneth leise und ihr Blick schweifte kurz aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe Lórien bereits kennen gelernt und auch wenn die Zeit dort schön war und der Anblick der Wälder nie aus meinem Geist schwinden mag, so war ich doch froh wieder in meine Heimat Cillien zurückkehren zu können."

Caladúneth lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Die Heimat berührt einen doch am meisten", erklärte Arwen schlicht und stellte die Tasse neben sich. „Doch nun, begleitet mich, es könnte etwas dauern, bis wir das Gewand gefunden haben, welches Euch am besten kleidet."

Die goldblonde Elbenmaid nickte nur freudig und stand auf um Arwen über die Gänge Imladris' zu folgen. So kurz war sie erst hier, dass sie sich alleine kaum zu Recht gefunden hätte und auch auf ihrem Weg betrachtete sie immer noch aufmerksam die Schönheit der Umgebung, wie sie durch die großen Fenster zu sehen war.

Erwartungsvoll führte Arwen die Jüngere in ihre Garderobenräume. In dem größeren blieb sie stehen und gebot der Elbenmaid sich auf den freien Sessel zu setzen, während sie selbst in den hinteren, verdunkelten Raum trat.

„Wartet hier kurz, ich habe schon eine Idee, und werde Euch das Kleid gleich herausbringen."

Die blonde Elbenmaid sah nur noch wie die Dunkelhaarige verschwand und sah sich dann in dem Raum um, in dem sie sich befand. Erst dann setzte sich Caladúneth, um erwartungsvoll auf Arwens Rückkehr zu warten, doch innerlich war sie überzeugt davon, dass die Tochter Elronds das Richtige auswählen würde.

Etwas verwirrt bemerkte Arwen, dass das Kleid, welches sie ausgewählt hatte, wohl noch in Lothlórien war und so musste sie ein anderes heraussuchen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Euch eines aus dunkelblauem Samt geben, aber es scheint nicht da zu sein. Jetzt könnte es schwierig werden", rief sie Caladúneth zu und begann ihre Gewänder durchzusehen. „Muss es unbedingt ein Kleid sein, das direkt für den Winter gemacht wurde… oder…? Hah… dieses hier…!" Mit strahlenden Augen ergriff sie ein Gewand aus Samt und Seide, dass je nach Licht entweder blau oder Grün schimmerte. „Ich habe genau das richtige gefunden!"

Staunend sah Caladúneth auf das Kleid, das Arwen in den Händen hielt, als sie wieder in den Raum trat.

„Ich... mir fehlen die Worte, das ist... wunderschön", hauchte die Blonde und stand auf um einen genaueren Blick auf den Stoff zu werfen, sah das samtene Mieder, bewunderte den Rock und die Ärmel aus feiner Seide und den viereckigen Ausschnitt. „Ihr hättet kein besseres finden können. Habt Dank", fuhr sie dann fort, während sie ihren Blick hob und Arwen mit strahlenden Augen ansah. Nicht sehr häufig tat die Elbenmaid so offen ihre Begeisterung kund.

„Es freut mich, dass es Euch gefällt, es harmoniert vorzüglich mit Euren Augen", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige und begann nun selbst noch einmal den Kleiderschrank zu durchforsten. „Doch könntet Ihr auch mir helfen, noch weiß ich nichts anzuziehen."

„Ich könnte mir nichts vorstellen, was Euch nicht stehen würde", erwiderte Caladúneth verwundert. „Denn egal was Ihr anziehen solltet, jedes Kleidungsstück verblasst neben dem, was Ihr ausstrahlt."

Strahlende, graue Augen richteten sich auf die Botschafterin, als sich der Abendstern kerzengerade hinstellte und hinaus aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Manchmal ist dies aber auch eher ein Fluch, als ein Geschenk, glaubt mir. Doch sagt, welche Farbe soll ich wählen? Dunkelblau oder eher grau?"

„Ein Dunkelblau würde zu Eurer Erscheinung genauso gut passen wie das Grau zu Euren Augen", entgegnete Caladúneth. „Jedoch würde ich dunkelblau bevorzugen", fuhr sie dann fort, doch war es nicht mehr als ein Bauchgefühl, von dem die Elbenmaid nicht wusste, worauf sie es begründen sollte.

„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht", murmelte die Tochter Elronds und verschwand erneut in dem Nebenzimmer, um kurze Zeit später mit einem weiteren Bündel Stoff zu erscheinen. Lächelnd hielt sie der anderen Elbenmaid das Gewand entgegen. Es war aus dunkelblauem Samt gefertigt und wies an Armen und dem Rock kleine Schlitze auf, aus denen silbrige Seide heraus quoll, während der fast schulterfreie Ausschnitt mit Stickereien des gleichen Grautones besetzt war.

„Wie findest Ihr es?"

„Wenn ich Euch dies sagen würde, dann müsste ich mich wiederholen", lachte Caladúneth fröhlich und ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich denke Ihr wisst, was ich damit sagen will."

„Danke", war Arwens schlichte Antwort.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und Thranduil würde seiner Tochter auf der Feier gegenüber stehen. Nachdem sie sich die letzten Wochen völlig von ihm abgekapselt hatte, hoffte er nun endlich eine Gelegenheit zu finden, mit ihr sprechen zu können.

„Legolas, siehst du eine Möglichkeit für mich, mit Melelhídhril auf der Feier zu sprechen? Oder wird sie mich wieder abweisen?", fragte er seinen Sohn hoffnungsvoll und musterte sich selbst kritisch im Spiegel.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du ihr gegenüber auftrittst, Ada", entgegnete Legolas und beobachtete seinen Vater, der immer noch in den Spiegel zu starren schien, kritisch. „Du weißt, dass sie genauso stur sein kann, wie du. Wenn du deinen Fehler ihr gegenüber nicht endlich offen zugibst, wird sie auch dieses Mal kein Wort zu dir sprechen."

„Das habe ich nicht anders erwartet", gab der Elbenkönig fast kleinlaut zu und ließ den Kopf hängen. Manchmal waren Kinder einfach anstrengend, erst recht, wenn man sich um sie sorgte. Nur selten wussten sie es wirklich zu würdigen. „So lange ich es aber nicht vor ganz Bruchtal verkünden muss, werde ich es wohl schaffen. Dennoch graut mir ein wenig vor der Vorstellung und dies wird sich so rasch nicht legen."

„Ich sagte ja, sie ist dir in manchen Eigenschaften gewiss sehr ähnlich", entgegnete Legolas nur und ein Schmunzeln spielte um seine Züge. „Und ich denke nicht, dass du deine Entschuldigung der ganzen Gesellschaft vortragen musst, aber zumindest ihr, sowie auch Elladan und Elrohir, denn es betrifft sie alle und Melelhídhril wird sich sonst nicht mit dir versöhnen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…" Thranduil blickte sich selbst mehr als nur wehleidig an und zeigte seinem Sohn sehr deutlich, wie wenig er mit dieser Situation zufrieden war. „Doch, glaube ich, bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich entschuldigen muss, und einiges klar stellen sollte, oder, mein Sohn?"

„Wer sollte dies deiner Meinung nach denn noch, Ada?", fragte Legolas mit blitzenden Augen. Es war selten, dass er seinen Vater so niedergeschlagen und reumütig erlebte, doch hatte auch noch nie solange Schweigen zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter geherrscht.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Elbenherrn.

„Nun, es gibt da einen recht jungen Elben, der schon einiges erlebt hat, und jetzt, wo er die Chance hat, sein Glück zu finden, nicht in der Lage ist, dieses auch fest zu halten. Rede mit ihm, erkläre es ihm, er wird dich verstehen. Dessen bin ich mir mehr als nur sicher."

Legolas seufzte. „Ja Ada... ich weiß was du damit sagen willst und glaube mir, ich hatte nie etwas anderes vor. Ich habe ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber nun habe ich mit Caladúneth gesprochen. Mein Denken ist wieder frei und ich werde mich mit Haldir aussöhnen."

Väterlich umarmte Thranduil seinen Sohn.

„Wir stehen dieses Fest gemeinsam durch. Du gibst mir Rückendeckung und ich dir, einverstanden?", fragte er grinsend und seltsamerweise erheiterte ihn die Idee eines Schlachtplanes für diesen Abend.

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Legolas und erwiderte die Umarmung. Zwar wurde ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken an das Fest, und nun, da es so nah war, hatte er trotz allem Angst, dass Haldir ihm nicht verzeihen würde, doch der Elb vertraute darauf, dass er sich in dessen Liebe nicht getäuscht hatte.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen", entschied der ältere Sinda und warf noch einen letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel, eher er sich, in Begleitung seines Sohnes, auf den Weg zur Halle des Feuers machte, in der der Bund geschlossen werden würde.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Galu:** Der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war überflüssig-grins-. Haldir und Legolas werden auch noch miteinander sprechen, aber ich verrate jetzt nicht wie es ausgeht, das wirst du bald selbst herausfinden ;). Natürlich nur wenn es bis zum nächsten Kap nicht zu lange dauert. Fühle dich geknuddelt. Fiz und ich (Valinja schreibt gerade) fanden es schön dich kennenzulernen :)

**Enessa:** Hier ist das Kap. War es zu deiner Zufriedenheit? -gg- Mehr Haldir / Legolas kommt später. Siehe Anmerkung zu Galu ;)

**Mondliesel:** Du hast Recht. Die FF lebt von den ständigen Komplikationen ... Fizban und ich quälen wohl zu gerne - fies grins- -gg-. Ich hoffe mal du bleibst weiterhin dran, auch wenn es mit den Kaps dauert.


End file.
